


Apples

by BelovedWithKindness



Category: DBZ - Fandom, Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, Dragonball Z
Genre: Adventure, Alien Biology, Comedy, Cute, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hermaphrodite Piccolo, M/Herm, M/M, Male/Herm, Other, Plot, Romance, Seme Gohan, Slow Build, Uke Piccolo, WIP, Yaoi, longfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-22
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-03-22 14:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 38
Words: 244,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13766415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelovedWithKindness/pseuds/BelovedWithKindness
Summary: Piccolo's first act of kindness was giving Gohan two red apples. As Gohan sits in the cafeteria, years after the act, he bites into the blushed flesh of an apple, he thinks of his dearest friend...and hungers. Meanwhile a dark plot is developing that puts the whole world, and specifically targeting the z senshi, all in great danger.Longfic. Ongoing Gohan(17yrs) x Piccolo, Romance/Adventure, some drama and some humour. Also focuses on evil plot and friendships: Gohan & Videl, Vegeta & Piccolo, 17 & Piccolo, also understanding Chichi, cute Goten & Bulma doing her awesome science stuff!





	1. Prologue

 

_Piccolo's first act of kindness had been giving Son Gohan two sour, red apples._

 

Piccolo found that he missed the crashing noises of the waterfall and constant rumblings and singing of life in the forest he used to reside in, no longer did the chirps and rustles of nature reach his sensitive ears as his mind slowly returned to the reality around him, sitting cross legged floating by the thundering water he would end his meditation. Now there was only calm, occasionally he would hear Dende or Mr Popo bustling about, usually the genie treating his plants, and sometimes he would sense the fluttering of butterfly wings near him in his training, but other than those same repetitive trinkets, his presence was untouched. It wasn't just the lookout that was calm, but the world as well, as much as Piccolo loved the peace and quiet, he felt out of place in a world that didn't need saving, it wasn't like he was anything other than a fighter, he didn't have obligations that the others had, not to friends or families, jobs or hobbies. Piccolo just trained, waiting for the next time his efforts would be needed. It wasn't like Piccolo had any regrets past his youth, ever since he had joined with the z senshi he had lived day to day as honourably as he could, he wouldn't let himself be anything less than respectful, that was the least he owed the boy that had saved his soul and heart. Piccolo would be the best person he could be for Gohan.

 

_Those apples were the first in a long line of arguably stupid but undeniably caring acts he would commit helping, teaching and saving the boy._

 

The Namek had never felt more alive than on that day; the day he died. He's felt purpose, he's felt drive beyond any whisper of revenge his sire had passed onto him, old priorities dead and buried the moment the boy was in danger, and the boy had done him proud; taking his own place in the fight, braving his first real battle, and then his endeavours on Planet Namek.

Yes, 'proud' was the word. Piccolo felt his chest swell indescribably when he saw Gohan stand his ground, when those dark eyes took that warrior's fire, but Piccolo also felt that warmth when the boy showed his manners and gentility, how someone who today is the strongest warrior on earth could be so kind and humble had Piccolo give a small smile.

Gohan wasn't the little boy anymore though, Piccolo almost couldn't believe how the demi-saiyajin had grown, it had happened almost overnight how the young man's height had rocketed, no longer up to Piccolo's waist but now slightly taller than his father had been, his muscles bulkier and his jaw stronger, he had long since lost his baby fat; Gohan was a man now.

Piccolo somewhat missed Gohan when he was little, not that he didn't still feel for the 17 year old, it was their situation he missed, how Gohan would fuss over him and constantly want to 'bother' him with questions and his company, whereas recently there was none of that, the teenager was engrossed in his studies, his training came mainly from teaching his little brother Goten whom had apparently shown great talent even so young, and on the few times Gohan would visit him they would train for a while and have what felt like strained small talk.

For the past month Gohan hadn't visited once, over the last year or so the appearances from the teen had gone down drastically but every couple of weeks had become the norm for a while, now there was nothing. Had Piccolo done something wrong? The Namek hoped not, he'd hate to think he had upset or deterred his friend but he had behaved as he always had, so he doubted it.

The more likely reason was that the boy was older and didn't need Piccolo anymore. A simple, admittedly sad, reason. The boy had friends at school, he would most likely want to spend time with them able to enjoy the entertainments of the cities rather than with him, the sour faced Namek who couldn't so much as enter a martial arts tournament without drawing a curious and distasteful crowd. The boy was moving on, becoming a man and making his path, Piccolo swallowed for some reason as he thought about this, a pressure in his chest he couldn't name coming to his attention, Gohan's path didn't seem to include Piccolo anymore.

 

_Gohan is Piccolo's entire world, all the good in his world anyway, Gohan was, and is, Piccolo's everything whether he would admit it aloud or not._

 

Gohan was destined for love and securities, community and happy endings. Piccolo was not. Piccolo was a continuing reserve, meditating for the day he need awake again and stand against new foes. Then the feeling returned with intensity, the feeling that turned out his stomach and squeezed his heart, made his nerves tense and his eyes sting, Piccolo wasn't an idiot, he knew what it was. He was lonely, an emotion he was well acquainted with since his birth, they were practically inseparable.

But it was okay, really, it was. Not that anyone was about to ask if it was...but...Piccolo just knew that the pain of being alone was worth it knowing that once upon a time, he, Piccolo Daimao, meant something good, meant _something_ , to somebody like Gohan.

 

_It was all okay._

 

* * *

 

 

Gohan sat with his head resting on one hand with his elbow propped on the table, there was a bustle and colourful blur of people in the background during the school lunch hour, the teen sat across from his friend Sharpener, the blonde male chatting with Erasa who sat to Gohan's side and Videl was off somewhere most likely having received a call asking for her help. The demi-saiyajin wasn't really listening, he sighed quietly, unnoticed by the blondes, and looked down at his almost finished lunch.

Tanned, powerful hands reached for the remaining edible item and held the red flesh to his lips, biting with a crunch and tasting the juices as they rolled over his tongue and kissed his lips. The teen chewed his mouthful slowly, feeling each crumble and squish. Gohan's dark eyes looked over the curve of the apple in his hand and a thumb ran firmly over the blushed skin, swallowing the fruity mush the teen's tongue searched his mouth for remains of the delicious treat and eventually licked his lips tasting juices that were present there.

A scarlet streak graced the student's cheeks and he was thankful for his friends' oblivious nature, a heated face and neck made him mentally strike himself with how easily distracted he was, how a simple apple could transport his mind to that fantasy world. How his chest would ache and his extremities throb, his ears would pulse and his hands tighten. But most of all, how despite himself, he would think of his dearest friend...and hunger...

 

_...and it had all started with those apples..._


	2. What's Expected

 

Sat upon the nimbus cloud, travelling home after a long day at school, Gohan's hair and clothes ruffled against the wind, a slight whistling sound tickling his ears as he was moved across the skies at speed. Usually the teenager would be enjoying the scenery or mulling over his day in his head or what he hoped was for dinner, but today, as it had been everyday for the last month or so, Gohan felt himself straining against his trousers, heated and desperate for relief.

At first Gohan had assumed it was normal for a teenager to have such a sex drive, that it was just a phase, but the desperation was on the increase, and was more than 'normal', far from it. The details had frightened the teen and it was becoming more and more pressing that he address his emotional needs as well as his physical. It was expected at his age to be locking himself into his room for time alone, to touch himself and even be confused from time to time, that was normal, but Gohan knew what he wanted, he knew who he wanted and the things he wanted to do. Just how much he needed it scared him and just what could happen frightened him even more. And it wasn't all sex, there was love, there was violence, there was a need to be possessive and to bite, to mark his mate, but could Gohan even tell this other individual of his feelings, never mind be able to exert his feelings, let them grow willingly?

The object of his affections, to be blunt: Piccolo. It was killing him; how guilt would wash over the teen and a self targeted anger would stab him in the stomach when he had to pretend around his friend, keeping these feelings from him, even pretending he had more homework than he did to avoid his company, his body and heart crying out at such a betrayal.

Training together Gohan had felt the need to power up in front of him, to impress him with power and skill, and with each grapple and hold Gohan's resolve began to waver, now manly hands would tighten over the emerald flesh and would strain to stop there, wanting to caress and to pull the man's body closer to him, to bury his face against the sweating skin and to taste it, to feel the muscles move beneath him in shivers and pleasure, to find his sensitive spots and make him unravel...yes, Piccolo's steady and poised self to moan and buck with abandon, the thought of undoing the Namek with pure pleasure made Gohan's member throb dangerously.

At that thought the demi-saiyajin knew it wouldn't take much to climax once home and in his room, Hell he wasn't even sure it would wait that long, pre-cum leaking and the heat ready to burn, travelling over Gohan's skin and even tickling his ears. It was then Gohan's teeth began to grind and he gulped at the carnal desire flowing through his veins and making the hairs on the back of the neck stand on end. The thought that had the teen feel a pull in the pit of his stomach and growl in his throat: the need to bite the Namek.

It was territorial, possessive and animal, the need to mark Piccolo as his, to claim him and be selfish, it was almost violent the need to sink his canine teeth to the point of tasting Namekian blood. Piccolo's blood. To feel the tremble of green flesh beneath his lips and dig deeper. Gohan's position moved from sitting cross legged on the nimbus to tucking his knees under his chin, tensing his thighs in a feeble attempt to relieve the pressure building in his crotch, Gohan asked the nimbus to move faster so he would reach home in a couple of minutes, his erection hurting him, feeling uncomfortable pressed against his boxers and the need for release more pressing, every second that passed the throb becoming more unbearable. The teen bit the inside of his cheek lightly and attempted to breathe evenly but not really succeeding.

But Gohan knew this feeling, he had experienced it for too long now and it wasn't going to go away, he needed to speak to Piccolo, he needed to express his feelings even if it was just to be turned down, that was the scariest part, the part that pained Gohan more than he ever thought possible. Piccolo was his best friend, he respected the man and loved him beyond reason, not only that, but Piccolo cared about him too, the man had died for him before and continued to show his dedication and friendship. Piccolo trusted Gohan and would most likely feel bad himself if he couldn't be all he could be for Gohan, if he couldn't please him, that was why Gohan feared telling his feelings.

If Piccolo didn't feel the same Gohan couldn't deny he would be crushed and didn't know how he'd handle the physical urges as well as the emotional dive, their friendship would take a knock and Piccolo would feel as though he'd let the him down and Gohan would feel the same of his actions too. It was a horrible feeling, knowing that something that was meant to be wonderful and good could possibly destroy and hurt them both.

Piccolo was perfect in his eyes, his elegance and balance, cunning and bluntness, his grace immeasurable and spirit almost divine. When Gohan imagined Piccolo in a sexual way he felt like he was dirty, not worthy to claim such a beautiful being, that his urges only deserved a pitying look from the Namek's dark eyes. Gohan already felt beyond honoured just to be Piccolo's friend, and that he was the one z fighter spared from his icy gaze, Piccolo even gave him smiles. They were gifts and on occasion Gohan would feel his chest flutter uncontrollably the few times Piccolo let out a laugh.

Truly beautiful. Gohan needed to tell Piccolo his feelings soon, if rejection would come it needed to take its place, not hinge on Gohan's covered up secrets and suppressed feelings. Besides, with Piccolo in his mind he felt no attraction for anyone else and he knew his mother would ask him questions about girlfriends and so on and the scared secrets would turn into lies and self hatred, a loneliness despite his desire being none too far from him.

The nimbus reached the Son house and Gohan dropped down onto the grass carefully before hurriedly moving to and opening the door; he was glad his mother didn't ask him of his day the moment he opened the door anymore. She allowed him, after a 'hello' and a smile, to head straight to his room to change clothes or shower etc, unwind a little before dinner, not that he could unwind. Even after a self induced climax, Gohan would still hunger for the Namek and think of him non-stop, worry about his situation and feelings; be both hopeful and terrified. But despite knowing it would be only a small relief, Gohan still headed straight to his room and locked the door, dropped his school bag on the floor and undid his trousers.

The fly opened and loosened the pressure on his member as it made a large tent in his boxers and Gohan held his breath, his entire body tensed and mind unclear as he turned to his CD player and played one of his rock albums to cover whatever noises might escape him. Not wasting any more time the teen tugged down his trousers, the fabric gliding over his sensitive skin and slipped them from his feet and lay down on his bed, pillows and quilts puffing up under his weight, coolness contrasting with his skin.

Eyes fixed on the ceiling, Gohan's jaw tightened as his right hand felt the prominent bulge through fabric, letting a hiss escape his lips at the sensitive touch that almost stung, the music in the background helping him relax into the act he was committing. The teen began palming his erection, feeling the heat and throbbing throughout his body, wishing the contact was more than what he could give himself. Needing release quickly Gohan wasn't savouring the feeling, he arched his hips off the bed to pull his boxers down and kicking the item from his legs in haste, flesh in hand the moment it was released; a chill ran down his body as his erection met the air. Looking down his body, Gohan's eyes travelled over his clothes torso, though his shirt was rapidly becoming crumpled, and looked to his manhood, standing offensively strong and exposed, the red flesh screaming for touch and clear liquid glistening at the tip and threatening to spill over the head of his cock.

By now he was a pro, image chosen in his mind as a sexual aid, a fantasy he had imagined numerous times before, as Gohan's hand moved along the shaft of his penis with practiced rhythm and pressure, his other hand on his exposed thigh, fingertips pressing into flesh already bruised from previous ventures the same as this one as previous experience told him gripping the sheets only resulted in tearing. He imagined Piccolo straddling his legs, clothed in his gi but without his cape or turban, the Namek's legs open and seated neatly over Gohan's thighs. Gohan knew Piccolo actually wasn't very heavy without his weighted clothing, Namekian muscle tissue was much lighter than humans or saiyajins as were their bones, so he imagined the small weight over his legs giving off a heat as the muscles tensed in the act Gohan created in his mind. Occasionally real moments that Gohan had committed to memory would spring up in his mind as well, like training when Piccolo's gi top would be removed or destroyed, sweating and panting, when the two would fall over each other, their bodies close. Gohan bit his lip as his imagination wandered and his hand continued.

The make-believe Piccolo would stroke him vigorously with soft but firm hands, careful of his long nails Piccolo's eyes would watch as the member twitched, and leaked pre-cum, the hands in their movements would spread the salty liquid over the shaft wetting the flesh and making Gohan's member more sensitive to the cool air. Gohan loved Piccolo's hands. How the man had lived in the forest and fought battle after battle but since he could regenerate the green flesh never scarred, his face, chest and hands were most noticeable in their smoothness and purity. Shivering and feeling a spike of pleasure between his legs which took his breath away Gohan's mind wandered again, thinking of dark endless eyes that would scan over the teens features calmly as he trembled under the determined hands, Gohan then began using both hands over his erection, thumb occasionally pressing into the tip as the other moved along the heavy member, feeling a tightening sensation in his stomach and his breathing become haggard; more throaty muffles escaping him.

When the urges hadn't been so aggressive Gohan had imagined scenes of blushes and learning to enjoy each other's bodies, especially since he doubted Piccolo knew much on sex which only made Gohan desire him more, but longwinded romantic stories only prolonged his suffering now, he needed release. The other thing about his fantasies that annoyed him was that he couldn't imagine full sex with Piccolo anymore while touching himself, he had enjoyed those fantasies but at most recently he could think of oral while he was in the shower but the amount of pleasure he could apply to himself in comparison to the fantasy only pulled his mind into the reality that he was alone and in such a pitiful wanton state.

So there he was; teenaged demi-saiyajin and golden warrior panting and stroking himself in a desperate plea for relief, yearning for his Namekian friend whom knew nothing of his attraction. Having sustained his erection, much to his exasperation, for several hours he didn't take long to feel his climax approach, especially when he imagined Piccolo smirk. The idea of the majestic warrior seeing him in such an act, to feel accomplishment in Gohan's pleasure, however silly the idea was to the student it turned him on, with each rub Gohan felt himself nearing his climax, panting and grinding his teeth he imagined Piccolo moving forward and grinding himself against the teen's crotch and with a small groan he came, a spark of light fluttering over his vision as white seed spilled from the tip of his member as the hands continued to move, riding out his orgasm and feeling his hands doused in the essence of his desire.

Eventually the organ fell limp from his hands and Gohan just sighed as he felt liquid over is manhood, stomach and thighs, luckily his shirt had ridden up during his masturbation meaning he wouldn't have to be sneaky about his laundry...again. He didn't spend long in the afterglow, he wasn't sated, and he feared he would never be sated as his body was still stressed as well as his mind which was still filled with feelings, ideas, hopes and doubts about Piccolo. He felt as though the imaginary Piccolo's dark eyes were still on him, just watching and Gohan sighed before moving to stand up on shaky legs, Gohan quickly slipped into the adjoined bathroom and took a shower. Mentally, Gohan thanked the gods the house had been redone and he was given his own bathroom.

Gohan felt he may go mad, he could touch himself constantly but he would never feel the stress leave him, it was always there in his flesh and psyche, it weighed him down like an emotional anchor and so Gohan decided, come Saturday, he would tell Piccolo how he felt. As the water from the shower head cascaded over the toned muscular body, washing away evidence of the teen's sexual venture and sweat from his skin, rivulets running him but removing none of his stress, Gohan could only fret then over exactly how he would reveal such a thing, and despite all that could go wrong, he had to have just a little shred of hope.


	3. C'mon

Gohan couldn't believe he was thinking this, but thank Kami his mom made him study so hard. His mind just would not stay in one place making his concentration on schoolwork impossible, not that he hadn't expected as much, but at least he knew what the teacher's were mumbling on about already so it wasn't like he was missing anything. Piccolo was always on his mind now, as he ate, as he studied, showered, trained and slept, but the worst thing was actually due to his avoidance of the Namek for just over a month as there was a much simpler pain crawling around inside of himself, he missed Piccolo dearly. Life just wasn't fair sometimes.

He missed how Piccolo would give him a smile at his arrival; it would be small, kind and private. Piccolo's affection as always like that, and Gohan revelled in it, being the only one Piccolo softened his hard exterior for, never a lot but he did let it happen none the less. During training, though Gohan was stronger, Piccolo's use of strategy, skill and telepathy often let him get the better of the teen and every time it amazed Gohan at the warrior prowess of is Namekian friend. And Piccolo always did so with grace, even when there was panting and grappling, getting to the grit of fighting and beating out for the win, Piccolo did so with an ethereal quality unlike any of the other z senshi. Gohan thought it was almost as though Piccolo was dancing, if he ever said such a thing out loud Piccolo would probably punch him in the gut, but that didn't make it any less true. Gohan also wanted to feel Piccolo's energy again, he could sense Piccolo's ki if he tried but not in the same detail as being next to the man, to feel the radiating waves of the Super Namek over his skin and soul, the focused and disciplined power, though lower in size than Gohan's he was trained in ways Gohan couldn't even dream of.

Then there was Piccolo's voice, oh Kami, _Piccolo's voice!_ That had been one of Gohan's main reasons for not seeing Piccolo lately, and that was also how Gohan came to realise how little Piccolo knew about sex and such things. After training normally Gohan would share his thoughts and talk of his school work and family, the words would flow easily just excited to share as much as possible with his friend who, though a man of few words, listened with a generosity. But as Gohan's feelings grew, that low gruff tremor would tempt the demi-saiyajin's eyes to look over Piccolo's elegant throat and his untouched lips, words spoken with thought yet with a coolness to make Gohan melt. The number of erections Gohan had hidden quickly by placing on a coat or curling his body to not expose himself to his friend, Piccolo would ask him if he was okay or why he was acting weird on occasion but he never showed any inkling of knowledge on Gohan's actions, mostly it was due to Piccolo's eyes at those times, Piccolo was always a little guarded but it didn't hide the innocence, how they were simple and not shrewd questions, that his inquiries were not layered.

Gohan's blushing was very difficult to hide, even harder to control, and this had proved problematic when Piccolo asked if Gohan was feeling well, then specifically asked if he had a fever, if he was feeling hot, and did he want to lie down? Safe to say to an erotically charged teen such questions only made the red over his cheeks darken even more dangerously and his mind race with fantasies, and the more it happened the more Piccolo had to ask. Gohan had almost felt himself moan the time Piccolo's soft elegant hand moved to Gohan's forehead, obviously sick of asking the same questions over and over again, his cool skin contrasting to his flushed brow and Piccolo's eyes searching his with a hint of concern that would be missed by anyone else making Gohan's heart flutter, green lips in a small pout he often sported, if Gohan's nerves weren't completely fried he may have confessed his feelings right there on the spot, but when Piccolo said 'you feel a bit warm' Gohan had to suppress the noise in his throat at being so close under the attention of his beloved and being verbally massaged over his skin and ears the moment the Namekian's caring tone reached them.

Gohan felt the tickling of another blush, like fingertips moving electric sparks over his cheeks, ears and neck, and fought to oppress the oncoming heat, his mind having wandered for the millionth time that day when a completely different voice cut through Gohan's reverie; the voice female, pitched and sturdy.

"Hey, you comin' or what?" asked Videl, snapping Gohan from his inner thoughts, looking up he noticed others were filing out of the room and class was over and it was lunch break, Videl's eyes looking at him with stretched patience past her thick black hair, a look he was not a stranger to as this wasn't the first time she's seen that surprised face of his, Sharpener and Erasa were also watching him though not nearly as intensely. Blinking, Gohan moved his gaze down and nodded sheepishly before quickly packing away his text books and stationary. Videl just gave a small grunt as the four then left the classroom together heading towards the lunch hall amongst the busy corridors.

Lunch passed almost without incident, he had been so close, so damned close to not fucking up. Gohan had been found daydreaming, yet again, it was minutes until lunch would end but that didn't hinder what was coming. "Gohan, what's wrong with you lately?" asked Videl with strength in her voice, her eyes to match.

"Yeah, you've been totally out of it, all dreamy eyed and distracted" giggled Erasa before sipping her soda playfully.

"Oh is _that_ what it is?" chimed Sharpener with a grin and raised eyebrows, Gohan dreaded to think what was going through the blonde male's mind but even more what words he might voice about them "Dude, we all know you like Videl, when are you two just going to hook up already?" Sharpener sniggered triumphantly.

Gohan felt dismay wash over his entire being, it was no secret he and Videl were close, and Gohan was aware of her growing feelings, but of course, his 'interest' in her was purely platonic and his heart was Piccolo's, whether he knew of it or not. The teen looked into Videl's face which conveyed that she too was waiting for an answer, three pairs of eager eyes on him now that his feelings were put in the spotlight.

"Well?" asked, of all people, Videl. She always was a blunt one and she wasn't the type to beat around the bush, she was beautiful in her own way for that, but she was meant to be someone else's love. Now Gohan felt really under pressure, he had to let her down gently, she was tough and they were friends before all else...right?

Trying to speak all that followed was a soft "sorry, Videl. But..." which was interrupted shortly by Videl's surprised reaction.

"'Sorry?'" she repeated, her mind racing to find some scrap of explination over why Gohan would need to apologise to her, he liked her, didn't he? She certainly felt romantically for him, although they were mainly friends, maybe that was all he felt for her. But then what was the reason for his odd behaviour? "why are you..."

Gohan could see the shocked faces of both the blondes with wide eyes and raised eyebrows; they must have been so certain Videl was the object of Gohan's affections. Without another word Gohan stood from his seat and took hold of Videl's wrist, she complied to follow him, much to his relief, as he lead her silently out of the cafeteria, feeling her eyes on his back as they walked, the air between them not awkward but still very thick, the only noise being the patter of their footsteps. Luckily, despite the distance, their nerves made time move quickly as they finally reached their destination.

Opening the door Gohan and Videl stepped out onto the roof, slight chill nipping at their faces and arms as the breeze ran through their hair and caressed their clothes, and he let go of her wrist slowly and they stood facing each other as the door shut behind them still unlocked. Her face expressing confusion and wariness, she was no longer as fierce in her features, now she was mainly concerned for her friend and crush, he sure was acting strange lately and his answer to Sharpener's words worried her more, an apology? What could that mean?

"So..?" asked Videl softly, her lips pressed contrastingly tight together as she waited, searching Gohan's eyes for answers but she saw a sadness but conviction at the same time and she only hoped things were okay.

The demi-saiyajin looked at his friend and took in a deep breath, steeling himself to tell her what needed to be said, and thought through his words slowly and to his relief his voice didn't shake "I'm really sorry Videl" he let out a breath and straightened his back and squared his shoulders, to explain he wasn't going to shrink he was going to stand, she deserved that much.

Her eyes continued to search his but her need to hear his reasons stopped her from speaking, holding her tongue she waited for him to continue, "Videl, I know you have feelings for me, and while that means a lot, I mean I'm flattered, and...you're so nice and you care so much and..." Gohan felt his words fumbling ever each other as his nerves began to make themselves known, but he corrected himself as best he could, so with a calculated intake of breath he continued "what I'm trying to say is, is that I do really care about you and that I think you're wonderful, you mean so much to me...but you're my _friend_ , and I'm sorry because I know you want more and I don't want to hurt you, that's the last thing I want to do..."

Videl's eyes were soft then, accepting of his declaration but still not fully in understanding, so she waited still, Gohan offered a small smile as he said this, more to steady his own nerves than anything else as he knew she still needed a reason for why he felt as he did "I know this sounds cliché, but it's not you, it's me...I really do think you're a great person, and..." Gohan gave a genuine glowing smile, it just grew naturally as he said this to her "...and I do love you..." he said softly and honestly, Videl's air about her changed and she wasn't just patient, but accepting, her chest fluttered despite his rejection, "I do, just not romantically," he continued "I don't think of any women that way..." it was then Videl's attention seemed to snap up, Gohan loved her, she knew they were close and she loved him too, and her soul beamed to know that even if they weren't ever going to be a couple that at least their friendship was one to last, and when Gohan said that he wasn't attracted to women, well safe to say that was a shock, so did that mean..?

"...I'm sure you've figured it out" Gohan said softly, a nervous smile over his lips "I'm gay, I'm so sorry I didn't say something earlier Videl, it just took me long enough to figure it out for myself, I know you're probably angry with me an-" in one swift moment Gohan suddenly had two slim but muscular arms wrapped around his torso and a face buried in his chest, Videl having embraced him in a hug, thick black hair tickling his collarbone and fingertips pressed into his back, looking down as she turned her face up to look at him she was smiling.

"I'm not mad at you," she started, her grip tightening slightly and her smile growing as she felt her crush relax in her arms "I love you too, and I'm perfectly happy to just be friends, Gohan," she spoke and he believed her, a warmth between them that was just theirs, "I have to say though that was quite the surprise" she gave out a small laugh understandably, "we'll be just fine" she almost hummed and she gave him a final squeeze, patting him lightly on the back and let go.

Gohan was so relieved, he knew he could count on her, she probably felt a bit bruised though despite how well she was hiding it, but really that couldn't have gone better; the two stepped in the direction of the roof door when Videl asked a question he hadn't been expecting "What's his name?"

"What?" Gohan squeaked, so much for being manly, how did she...?

Videl just smirked and held the laugh that wanted to come out "even if you're not attracted to me it's obvious you want someone, all those blushes and daydreams haven't gone unnoticed, y'know...?" she said in a cocky tone, enjoying the teasing she was able to place on her closest friend.

He should have known, Videl was one smart cookie and he could only smile but found himself pausng, what to say? He couldn't just say 'I'm in love with Piccolo Daimao, you know, the green alien demon guy that was evil for a while but now he's not?' safe to say he didn't see that as going down easily no matter how accepting she was. So he said the next best thing.

"He's not someone you know, he's not a student...he...he's my best friend, I've known him since I was a kid and..."

"You seem scared..." she interrupted, eyes kind "don't worry Gohan you're a great guy, whoever he is he sure is lucky" she said with a grin and at that moment she stepped up to him in one stride and onto her tiptoes cutely and then gave him a peck on the cheek "how can he resist?" she chirped.

Gohan felt as though his emotions were a boxed jigsaw puzzle and she had just shaken it around like a maraca, if only life was so simple, maybe it was when it all came down to it...really, what were the chances of Piccolo saying yes? Or no? Gohan just laughed gently, and brought a hand behind his head in a habit adopted from his father and, for the first time in a while, he felt just a little, just a little, stress relieved.

Videl opened the roof door and turned to her chuckling friend "class is going to start soon, lunch is going to end any second and we left our stuff in the cafeteria, so c'mon you big lug" both friends just smiled at each other than and did just that. Maybe things really could work out.

 

* * *

 

Piccolo descended from his position above the lookout, clothed feet touched down over the white floors without a noise, his flawless grace about him as always as he walked to the edge of the lookout, standing to the side of Dende whom had a small look of frustration over his features. The young Guardian of Earth had grown as well, not as tall or masculine as Gohan but certainly not a child anymore and bulk was not expected of a healer, he wasn't a fighter. The Guardian's eye allowing him to observe Earth's people to an extent and to feel the world's flow and movement, something was definitely troubling him as the Namekian's brow furrowed deeper.

Having fused with Kami, the ability to see as a Guardian, though not as sharp as Dende's, was not lost on Piccolo, dark eyes peering into the word below and feeling the wash of the world's life and bearings, and his meditation had been interrupted by a sinking feeling in the back of his mind, a sensation that something was wrong but unreachable. So as Piccolo looked down over the side of the lookout, he peered into the distance as though a map under a magnifying glass, moving swiftly and without direction.

He could see nothing which screamed or even hinted to being the source of such a feeling, but instinct told both Nameks something was lurking and clinging to the shadows, something bad. Casting a glance to the guardian in a silent question, Dende's eyes met Piccolo's and he spoke in his usual gentle manor "I can't see anything either, but I will keep an eye out, whatever it is will show itself eventually...I just hope we can find it before it becomes a problem."Piccolo just nodded and turned away as silently as he came, he wished he could figure out more, facing an enemy or hardship he could handle, but waiting and not knowing made him uneasy and he didn't like that one bit.

Almost as proof of his restlessness, Piccolo knew he couldn't meditate right then, unable to clear his mind while that unknown darkness clawed inside of his head, however faint it was it was there, Piccolo knew he wouldn't get all he could from forcing himself to meditate so he headed to one of the lower layers of the lookout, helping him shut out the world around him even if it was only slightly. The colourful walls and plentiful patterns decorated Piccolo's walk to a specific chamber, having Kami's memories he had found living at the lookout, while quiet, to be quite helpful to his training, that was one of the main reasons he stayed, as he knew the floating palace was basically a haven for the otherworldy and strange.

Piccolo had found a room similar to Capsule Corps gravity chamber very useful, the area adjusted to whomever was in the room and specifically to their power, creating just enough pull in the gravity that no matter how much one trained the pull would only increase with the individual and stress the muscles no matter what. Approaching the room, Piccolo extended one hand to turn the bejewelled handle and opened the door smoothly to reveal a shadowed room, large in size and with a fiery glow about the place despite there being no distinguishable source of light, reds and pinks seemed to dance with the darkness across walls in a heated waltz, the floor and ceiling seeming to move to a violently passionate rhythm.

Stepping into the room where he barely cast his own silhouette, the flame like glow licking at the shapes and never relenting its meal, Piccolo felt no strain as the gravity would only change once the door was closed, he removed his turban and cape tossing them to the ground with a practiced throw, feeling his muscles almost sigh at being without the weights. Time for a little pain, he thought as he began concentrating his ki to execute the splitform technique, charging his energy to every inch of himself, feeling the balance within his extremities, each finger tingling with sparks and his antennae and ears tickling under the sensation, his organs and flesh feeling streams and currents run through them until he could begin the next stage. With energy throughout all his cells, ready to duplicate on command, Piccolo then forced his body past that line which took his senses from full and entertained to stretched and tearing, vision a mix of his surroundings and black spots in the few seconds it took for the technique to commence, as if all his atoms were being ripped apart and counted in his mind at the same time, the pain was everywhere and powerful from the tips of his ears to his now curling toes.

Tearing his shirt as a second form suddenly burst partially from Piccolo's back, a wetness trickling over his skin and a coolness contrasting with his body making him shiver, the gi top being pulled and ripped apart as the separation took place, muscles screaming and bones grating in the final moments of the technique until complete and another body moved into a standing position both with heavy breathing. By the time Piccolo looked to his side he saw a puff of smoke and the clone was dressed in a full gi and using a small amount of ki Piccolo replaced his own as well.

The two looked at each other and stepped away in a couple of long strides before taking a fighting stance, as good as meditating was, training this way kept Piccolo's nerves and moves sharp and in practice, and it was then a green hand was extended towards the door and manipulating his ki the door closed with a heavy catch, and suddenly there was a great heat over both bodies, making them feel the shift in their weights as if the slightest imbalance would send them tumbling, sweat beginning to form on their brows and even lifting their arms made their flesh sting with a tension, a low hum seemed to run through their veins at the pressure. Staring eye to eye, forms posed to attack and defend when necessary and with a synchronised grace the two forms shifted in an instant into a collision. The crimsons of the room complimenting their chiselled bodies as punches and kicks flew, the focus of fighting helping to take Piccolo's mind from the dark feeling from before, though it never truly left him. Oh well, best to train so he is prepared for whatever may rise to attention soon, to be at his best, be sharp and ready, no matter what, to protect this world.


	4. It's No Secret

Gohan stepped into the kitchen, his flesh cooling from the shower he had just taken, water droplets clinging to his face and neck, and the soft dampening towel draped over Gohan's shoulder would caress his skin as he moved and protected his scarlet t shirt from the liquid, dark blue jeans cuddled his legs contrasting to his bare feet that almost stung at the feeling of the cold kitchen floor. Despite telling himself previously to avoid the things, without thinking he took a shiny red apple from the fruit bowl and pressed it to his lips, the reminder only surfacing in his mind once he had bitten past the skin and he felt the explosion of flavour, his personal poison, and juices over his mouth, a small piece resting against his teeth and tongue.

Thinking of Piccolo was what forced him to take that shower in the first place, to as he brought his hand out into view, holding the apple that wore it's devilish red and held the purest, sweetest white on the inside, the shape of the bite mark painfully bright when coloured in such a way. Gohan's tongue felt the piece of apple that lay within his mouth, toying with the shape of it and, with what felt like the force of the universe behind him, Gohan couldn't beat the need to chew and continue eating the blasted thing.

Seeing no one around, his mother hanging out washing and his brother napping on the couch in the living room, Gohan then wolfed down the apple much like how his father ate in general, unable to resist eating it but deciding slow indulgence would only prolong his suffering, he destroyed it, an orchestra of taste making his senses sing but only for one song. As Gohan swallowed the last bite, feeling the pulverised mass move down his throat and the sweetness remain about his mouth, in between his teeth and kissing his lips, Gohan hung his head low. Defeated by an apple.

Luckily however he managed to suppress the heat in his face and his manhood, feeling the scratching of desire about his body and mind he fought it and licked his lips to finish what he started, tiny explosions over his taste buds. Normally Gohan would have just marched straight back into that shower, it was practically his routine by now, but he needed to practice a clear head. What good would trying to confess to Piccolo be if the moment he saw him he was red faced and aroused? He had to be careful about his revelation, to be clear and thoughtful, not punched down into a state of blinding desire by a piece of damned fruit.

Despite this though, Gohan felt slightly better than usual, today sure had been interesting, at least he didn't have to worry about Videl's feelings for him anymore, admittedly they weren't forgotten and certainly weren't undone, but she would get over him, in time, and what relaxed Gohan most since their conversation on the roof was her smile. Even though emotionally bruised, it wasn't a fake smile she gave him, she really wanted him to be happy and he wanted the same for her.

He still felt a bit guilty though, he really hadn't meant to lead her on, his own feelings had just been such a mess and such a hassle he'd been unable to see and act clearly. But it wasn't just the romantics that made his chest pang painfully, he hated lying to her, keeping his power a secret. How could Hercule Satan have such a wonderful daughter when he himself was a complete joke? Gohan tried to be nice about people but the best he could say for the man is that he must have done something right to have raised Videl but other than that he struggled. He was so...obnoxious. Gohan didn't blame the man for being afraid, he was outmatched in power ridiculously and his presence at the cell games should have only displayed that fact to the public clearly and on some level Gohan could also understand making the best of a bad situation, reputation and standing were very important to people and their egos. And while it told Gohan reasons for continuing with such a facade it frustrated him too, as from what Gohan could tell Hercule's livelihood came from being a public figure, but that meant he was taking money from the fooled masses, and how could he lie to his own family? Surely he feels a responsibility to be honest with her?

Gohan just sighed to the empty room, wishing the man would just tell the truth, even just to Videl, if Gohan were to reveal who he truly was, the Golden Warrior, he would be imposing himself on their relationship, forcing them into a state which wasn't his place to make happen, so Gohan would stay quiet. All the more chances for Hercule to be a good father...right?

"Gohan" he heard his mother call re-entering the house, the washing all hung up to dry.

"Yeah Mom?" Gohan replied casually, thankful for an interruption to his thoughts and the memory of taste, walking into the living room as he did so.

Chichi stood with the empty washing basket placed by her hip, held there by one hand, and Gohan's eyes saw a now awake Goten hugging her leg, the boy a very cuddly and affectionate one, "Could you take Goten to play with Trunks, Bulma's promised to look after him for the afternoon and I'll make your dinner when you get back?" she spoke in a friendly tone though not really in a question, a way of speaking all women seem to have perfected.

"Sure" Gohan smiled; the more distractions the better.

Goten's face scrunched up in a displeased manner, looking like his father when made to eat vegetables, "but mom" he whined, "I don't need Gohan to take me, I can get their on my own, I'm big now" he said in such a way that contradicted his statement, bouncing on his heals as children do, full of energy and pouting adorably.

"Gohan will take you and I won't hear any complaints young man" Chichi retorted in a practiced tone which received a defeated 'awww' from her son to which she only smirked victoriously. The truth was Goten was already strong enough to handle just about anyone on the planet except a few of the z senshi, the trouble was how easily distracted and gullible he was, but that was youth and Gohan didn't mind chaperoning his little brother at all.

"C'mon champ," Gohan said, trying to cheer up his little brother and offered something he knew would make Goten happy; "I'll let you fly on the nimbus cloud" he teased slightly, the boy loved flying on the nimbus and it made Gohan feel good to see Goten on the cloud, he looked so much like his father it was unreal. And with a burst of energy that only children possess came an "okay!" from the excited demi-saiyajin, a beaming smile on his face, he was so easily amused, and Gohan smiled back.

 

* * *

 

 

Gohan watched as the small boy ran off with Trunks, identical grins only childhood best friends could adorn, to one of the Capsule Corporation's many indoor gardens, and with a quick word from Bulma mentioning that she would drive Goten home herself so Gohan had no need to return later, she made her way to find the young pair of friends and keep an eye on them. Turning to leave as quickly as he came, Gohan walked down one of the many corridors of the vast building, white walls somewhat nauseating if stared at for too long and Gohan's mind continued to think on his little brother, calmly and casually. He still couldn't shake just how strange it was seeing a mini version of his father every day, his Mom had mentioned it too, she was so proud of it as well. She seemed to beam most when she saw Goten on the nimbus, apparently that was how she and Goku had met in the first place, Gohan smiled slightly, he did miss dad but it would be like a cute version of the twilight zone if Goten and Goku were in the same room at the same time.

Eyes cast downward as Gohan headed towards the front door, just two corridors away, he then was struck with what felt like a wave, a small teasing scent and, looking upwards, he saw Vegeta at the end of the corridor, the Prince's musk masculine and strong, it was familiar throughout the building and made Gohan's head feel slightly heavy, as though a hand were slowly pressing him backwards. The teen felt himself tense as his eyes fully registered the presence of the other male; in a state of rare casual dress the man was wearing a navy shirt and light tanned trousers, black boots visible from beneath the pale coloured fabric, his burly arms were crossed over his broad chest stubbornly and his back was pressed against the pristine white wall of the hallway, his side to the demi-saiyajin's view. Gohan felt unsettled by the man's presence, not that he was threatened, he was still stronger than the prince but, not that he really understood it, but since his attraction to Piccolo became more aggressive he had felt much more territorial.

What was worse was that he could actually smell Vegeta on Piccolo which drove Gohan's feelings crazy, he knew the two of them trained together and to a degree were actually good friends, though they would never admit it, the teen did think it was a good thing for them the get closer, but that was what his mind was thinking, not his body. It scared him slightly how he'd felt his teeth grind and fists tighten when he had been training with his beloved and sensed another man, a Saiyajin, a royal whisper over the emerald skin and deep into the fibres of his clothes, it made Gohan want to invade the area, to replace it with his own musk and seem superior, which, in all irony, only made him seem juvenile.

Gohan only realised then that he had stopped walking, having stalled some yards away from the older man, eyes unfocused in his direction and the teen felt caught, his lips then pressing together to somehow focus his tension, taking in a deep breath, his chest and shoulders poised to look somewhat bigger. As Gohan decided to look the man in the face, he felt a spike like an attack though neither had moved, it was simply Vegeta's eyes that seemed to stab him, tearing through all pretention and macho airs, black eyes were focused at the teen's and, while they appeared unaggressive, they were pointed at Gohan with unquestionable direction and seemed to sear into his soul, spearing him with a needle like edge. Then Vegeta smirked.

"What?" Gohan slipped in a clipped tone, so quick he hadn't thought his voice would manage in time with the reaction. How could Vegeta get to him so much?

It was then Vegeta's shoulders loosened slightly in a small shrug though his smirk and eyes never shifted, "nothing," he replied, no attempt to hide the mocking tone showing his confidence, or in other words; how unthreatened by Gohan he felt. Said demi-saiyajin's brows furrowed at Vegeta's manner, he didn't like it, and he wondered if Vegeta would actually explain himself but he figured, as he was suppressing a predatorial growl, he should avoid confrontation as much as possible. So, with a mental push, he willed his feet to move and carry his body further down the corridor, his eyes screaming as they shifted to look straight ahead, body language never faulting but his heartbeat sounded louder than normal and that familiar rumbling in his throat he had to suppress with difficulty the closer he moved towards the other man and his scent.

Finally Gohan was about to pass the Prince and begin moving away from his musk, but just as he was standing in front of the Saiyajin his world seemed to slow down as he heard Vegeta speak words that made Gohan's world shake, their tone unrecognisable as every feeling in Gohan's being suddenly turned to ice, chilling him to the point his bone's sang in a shattering high note and the teen felt his inner flame waver greatly. Time stood still and a dizziness hit against the sharp intrusion to his spirit, everything seemed so blank yet all too noisy and blurred at the same moment, and all of this passed in that second when Vegeta had said those words.

No doubt Vegeta had been smirking even more so as the question rolled from his tongue, his low voice seeming to echo against the naked walls of his home, arms folded and ego full, Gohan almost couldn't believe it, it couldn't be real...could it?

"You told the Namek yet?'

Gohan turned slowly, loosing is stance slowly, his skin suddenly feeling too tight against his freezing muscles, his feet uncoordinated and heavy, and he seemed to have forgotten how to breathe. As he faced Vegeta he did see that smirk but couldn't care then, he just wished he hadn't heard what he did. Did Vegeta really know? Did he just know there was something going on or did he know everything? How could Vegeta have figured it out, and if he does...has he told people? Would he try and use this against him? And then Gohan's spine felt as though an iceberg had just pierced through it, severing the nerves and shattering his bones and he realised just how dangerous this situation was; Vegeta trained with Piccolo...had Vegeta shared what he knew?

"H-How..? I don't-" Gohan whispered hoarsely and with an underlying dread, a deer in the headlights look about him and he wanted to curse himself for showing such weakness, but when Vegeta interrupted him he was somewhat thankful.

"Don't stutter brat," he said with venom, calling out the teen on something he was rightly ashamed of, "you're meant to be a member of the proud Saiyajin race."

Gohan corrected himself, much unlike his younger days when he might have let his shoulders slump and head face downwards; he was a man now, a young man, but a man. Standing tall, shoulders back and chest broad, jaw strong, Vegeta raised his gaze slightly, following the teens change in demeanour, no sour comments followed showing he approved, and Gohan concentrated on his breathing. Sometimes Gohan just didn't understand Vegeta, but he guessed he understood pride, and wanting to walk shoulder to shoulder with worthy warriors, respectable comrades, so seeing the demi-saiyajin refuse to shrink would bode him well in the Prince's eyes.

Summoning an inner strength he knew he had to thank the gods for at that moment, Gohan looked Vegeta in the eyes with a determined force and spoke clearly, voice low and like stone: "How do you know about that, Vegeta?"

The Prince paused, still watching as he had done before though when he just raised his eyebrows almost in place of an unfussy shrug he seemed to be taking the malice from the situation which was very unlike him, despite Gohan's tension the aura of the corridor seemed to soften and he didn't quite comprehend it.

Then Vegeta's voice cut through all as he said the most simple thing; "let's train."

"W-what?!" Gohan squeaked and lost all composure comically, every shred of manliness flying out the window embarrassingly.

Letting out a sigh, Vegeta shook his head and grumbled "what did I _just_ finish saying, brat?" not needing the teen to answer, letting out another, stronger sigh accompanied with a rolling of the eyes. Kakarott's son really had to get his act together, when training and doing his best to dominate, then he was an acceptable Saiyajin, but whining and stumbling were not traits he was about to tolerate."Gravity chamber," Vegeta voiced louder and with a quality not to be questioned " _now_."

Gohan was taken completely aback, sure Vegeta could be strange sometimes but this just felt as though it was bordering on mad. He had just shown an insight, whether it was minimal or everything Gohan didn't know, to Gohan's most important secret, and in an instant demanded that the two train? "I don't want to train, just tell m-"

"Train with me or you're never going to find out the answer to your question..." Vegeta interrupted, and Gohan looked deep into his unwavering eyes, and saw the smirk grow like he's never seen before "...and maybe a few other answers too" the man almost purred.

Pushing himself from the wall smoothly, Vegeta walked away without another word, the sound of footsteps ghosting over Gohan's ears and the teen almost didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing he'd hooked him with such unhelpful words...but Gohan just had to know.

 

* * *

 

 

It had all happened so fast, in the gravity chamber, the reading high and the fighting fierce, Vegeta and Gohan were locked in battle and, despite his greater power level, Gohan was losing. Badly. Every one of Vegeta's strikes connected to the point the teen felt his DNA itself would be forever bent out of shape, reaching the core of his strength with a ridiculous precision. Gohan knew his powers were lacking due to lack of rest, his mind never truly focusing, but he shouldn't be so easily overcome.

The Prince was acting so strangely, talking less than normal which was bordering on silence, but when he spoke it was teasing, it was invasive and Gohan felt bare though he never understood any of it. Amongst his confusion Vegeta continued to pummel him with ease, his body bruising and muscles straining, but worst of all was his mind desperately trying to grasp anything steady and failing. Vegeta's fighting style up close and personal making the teen's senses burn against the older man's presence when suddenly Vegeta landed a jab to the teen's stomach, the Prince's body so close the ki and sheer heat of the man rolled from his body against the demi-saiyajin and Gohan's head filled with a familiar scent from Vegeta's skin and hair. The pain and force from the hit not enough to distract him as a growl did escape Gohan then, the rumble in his throat travelling down his spine also and his lips quivered in aggravation.

Piccolo's scent, earthy and fresh but distinctly his, was on Vegeta whom must have been training with him at some point in the last few days, it angered him, it was stupid, it was unreasonable, but it was real and raw, a frustration and urge that made Gohan's stomach turn to stone but his head was still blurred, dumb yet chaotic with adrenaline and worry. He didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse at that moment that Vegeta took his distraction in stride and kneed him harshly in the stomach making the teen feel like throwing up, a spike of agony within his abdomen draining colour from his face bar a hint of frustrated red and pushing his body upward only to be firced to the metal floor with a blunt hit from Vegeta's elbow onto Gohan's back, the clang echoing about the chamber with a declaration.

Feeling the air leave him, body tender and bruise, the throbbing of blood around his body and pain in every cell Gohan felt his vision darken slightly but never let him sleep, he was all too awake in his dishevelled form. He was defeated, beaten by less powerful and strategic fighter, what had Vegeta done so differently, or had Gohan just weakened? Groaning and with a hiss Gohan felt the waves of warmth and pressure from the gravity chamber wash over his skin and focused strength into his arms in an attempt to lift himself, feeling empty and stung only to suddenly feel the gravity increase. Gohan lifted his head with difficulty to see Vegeta standing by the control panel, indeed turning up the level of gravity higher and higher, every fibre of the teen's being screaming and on fire he breathed haggardly, his lungs being neglected for too long in this ordeal, and Gohan was ashamed to submit, but he couldn't stand in that gravity and in such a state: Vegeta had won. What killed him was how Vegeta looked standing there, calm, smug but not overly so, that smirk still curling his lips, bar his clothes being slightly ruffled, he showed no signs of that he had just been fighting anyone, let alone the golden warrior, not a hair out of place not a bead of sweat or change in breathing.

Seeing red Gohan knew he could just let it be, he had to try but just as the will to do so was pathetically trudging over the hill Vegeta grunted and growled "cool your jets and sit up."

He didn't move, he just stared. Vegeta had called the fight to an end, no comebacks and no last minute win, Gohan felt robbed, he felt outdone and it didn't make any sense; the teen growled, allowing himself to be slightly more honest next to the Saiyajin, suppressing such things would only hurt himself more. And in one second Gohan went from ground level to his head banging against the gravity chamber wall with a metallic bang, a strong hand curled into his black locks, stinging with the effect of a thousand tiny needles and Gohan felt those fingers leave his hair just as quickly as they'd come.

Feeling a tremor of fresh hell vibrate through his body Gohan could only sit there, back and head resting against the wall, legs flat out in front of him and he tiredly noticed that his jeans were torn and no doubt his top would be also, lazy eyes peered up to the man who had only just been giving him the ass kicking of his life and saw that smirk still there. The Prince then did something unexpected, he sat next to Gohan, unlike his usual self whom would create distance the moment training was done except for a verbal boast or mocking sentence which never took long, it felt odd, to be sitting at the same level as the man, too be next to him and not opposed to him.

Even more extraordinary was that Vegeta was holding two plastic bottles of water which he must have picked up before slamming Gohan against the wall, and much to Gohan's suprise a tanned hand reached in front of him holding out one of the bottles for him to take, gingerly, and with tension in his fingers like he didn't know was possible, he took the bottle hearing a slight sloshing sound from within his grasp. Scanning over the bottle with suspicious eyes and a frown, Gohan's mind wondered for a moment if he had fallen into some alternate reality, since when was Vegeta like this?

"It's water, it's meant for drinking not staring" Vegeta grumbled though without his usual distaste in his voice, it was more dismissive than anything else and Gohan huffed opening the bottle and taking a sip of water that, to his desperate relief, was cool and began titillating his mind once more, his blurred mess of a world still very much dominant but it the view was quickly coming in sharper focus, and he gave hoarse 'thanks' since he did have his manners.

For several minutes the two just sat there, feeling the waves of gravity over their bodies, drinking the water to revive their systems, the sweat on Gohan's brow running over his skin and making him feel matte and sticky. Vegeta was looking up at the ceiling, not that there was anything up there,it was just a place to rest his eyes and Gohan tried to stay calm, he usually prided himself on being polite but it was difficult with Vegeta, and just as a grumble began to stir in his chest, he hardly invited such behaviour, but much to his relief Vegeta began to talk.

"I know you're in love with the Namek, that you want him," came the gruff and all too naked words into their conversation, making Gohan feel his heart jump into his throat and his breathing still, one hell of a way to open into a chat, and Vegeta's eyes took that moment to shift and bore into Gohan's who stifled the flinch, Vegeta's eyes unnerved him greatly, he couldn't tell what the man was thinking yet they always looked so strong and resolute, the situation was odd too, that they had just gone from fighting, or rather, one beating the crap out of the other, to sitting calmly side by side and, despite everything he felt inside, the air felt calm. The turmoil in his mind never rested though, questions from before rising up, so Vegeta did know, he knew Gohan was in love and desired Piccolo, but how? And did anyone else know...did Piccolo know? "you don't have to worry, brat," came the grumble "I'm hardly an information broker" he offered in an odd attempt to relax him.

Gohan did loosen up greatly at that, though his jaw still held a nervous tightness, unknowing of so many things and so much on the line, but...if Vegeta wasn't trying to benefit from the knowledge, why bring it up? Gohan did his best to keep his head in all situations, and realised right then, the one thing he had to be was patient, Vegeta clearly had something to say, he had to just wait and accept whatever it would be.

"How do you know that?" Gohan said almost automatically and was thankful, though obviously tired, his voice held a strength in it.

Vegeta didn't comment on his voice so he seemed to find nothing wrong with it, and in a unfamiliar casual tone the prince asked for clarification "...that you love him or that you want him?"

Gohan found it amusing slightly though the danger never left his psyche and replied "both."

Dark eyes moved back to the ceiling after taking a quick sip of water, helping Gohan's nerves slightly at not being watched. "It was obvious you love the Namek as a friend the day I saw you two, then you got older and you blush a lot," he scoffed slightly when saying the word 'blush', clearly disliking of such displays "the Namek may be naive about these things but I bloody well aren't." Gohan gave a small weak smile at that one; _my bad._ But did that mean Piccolo was still unknowing of his feelings? Vegeta continued "and as for you wanting him..." Vegeta paused, searching for words and uncovering the only ones he could "...well you're at that age," he hummed and Gohan blinked at that, confused but feeling there was more to hear, Vegeta put his water of the ground while speaking and placed both hands behind his head, allowing his body to settle somewhat and relax, and then the Sayajin spoke thoughtfully, "you've been avoiding the Namek lately...seeing him less and less..."

"How do-" Gohan began to ask but Vegeta answered quickly.

"Your scent is not as strong over him now as it used to be" he said flatly.

"Oh..." came Gohan's reaction, this really surprised Gohan, so Vegeta was sensing smells too? Did he feel the burn in his body to dominate the moment musk invaded his knowledge, either to destry it or ravage it? maybe it was a Saiyajin thing..?

"Yes, it's a Saiyajin thing," Vegeta interrupted the teen's thoughts and with an impressive precision carried on with "and no, I can't read your mind, you're just an open book baka." Gohan grimaced slightly at that, he really could be a dunce, though he couldn't help but think how much more he liked Vegeta like this, casual and cool, a bit more talkative and expressive. And just why was Vegeta saying all of this, what was in it for him?

"So...all the scents I've been smelling, how much they stand out and how...they affect me...they're all because I'm half Saiyajin?" Gohan inquired, softly exposing some of what he'd been through lately to the older man.

"Yup," Vegeta said simply, his voice without pressure but invested none the less, "its natural when selecting a mate, amongst other things I'm sure you've been experiencing?"

"Like what exactly?"

A sigh escaped Vegeta, not in tiredness but of a calm mind, and he began an unstressed list, just naming things from the top of his head like he was talking about his breakfast, "there's the physical attraction which has symptoms similar to humans so no surprised there," Vegeta's voice lowered at some parts to suggest the obvious "though the more you deny your body contact with a selected mate it can be surprisingly aggressive, but I'm sure you know that one already, it's hardly news" a slight mocking in his tone, but more playful that anything else and Gohan felt he may die of embarrassment then, _great_ , Vegeta knew he was a masturbating maniac and the teen suppressed a miserable grumble.

"You give off a scent to show you're sexually mature," the list continued and Gohan listened intensely "you will feel yourself trying to act more... _alpha_ " Vegeta said having paused to decide on a suitable word "you can get angry and violent, especially if there's a bit of possessiveness over a mate or desired mate, you don't have your tail anymore but that can become tender, and these things can intensify during a full moon..." the Prince picked up his bottle of water and took a swig, the water swishing in the movement before being placed back onto the floor, "your ki can spark strangely like it's not as easily focused as usual, aside from you obviously being distracted, that was another reason why I just kicked your ass so easily just then..."

Gohan listened like his life depended on it to Vegeta, and the idea ghosted through his thoughts, dawning to reveal what this experience was like, this whole confusing meeting with the Prince...it was a 'sex talk', a 'coming of age chat,' one that Gohan should have gotten from his father, but instead, and Gohan suppressed the smirk at this, he seemed to be receiving from some make shift uncle figure in Vegeta. As strange and embarrassing as the situation as, he really was grateful to Vegeta right then, it was very out of character but maybe Vegeta wasn't such a bad guy after all, rough and harsh maybe, but not _bad_. The man must have seen, or at least felt there was a niche that had to be filled and Vegeta took his place, a responsibility, almost a duty he took on as the matured Saiyajin within the group, passing on hi knowledge in support of the young.

Against the thankful and quite frankly awkward mantra inside Gohan's head, he didn't miss a word of Vegeta's and when he listed something that made Gohan's ears burn, the part he'd been worried most about, that part that shook his feelings like nothing else, the teen would take a million beating s so long as he had this one piece of knowledge.

"...then there's the urge to bite..."

"That one!" Gohan exclaimed milliseconds before his face became heated and scarlet, he hadn't meant to be so blunt in his interest to the answer, but by responding as he did he basically wrote a massive sign saying 'the need to bite had freaked the fuck out of me, help me pretty pretty please with cherries on top, you rule all, Vegeta, save me from my misery!'

Understandably, Vegeta looked surprised at the outburst and even more understandable was the laugh that followed shortly after, it was small and gruff but didn't have any meanness to it. Gohan crossed his arms and growled "hey, I haven't had this explained to me okay..." he tried not to whine too much, he was a man after all but embarrassment still fuelled his need to undo some of the damage to his integrity.

"Count yourself lucky," Vegeta chimed, a humour about his that was certainly a rarity, "I got this stuff explained to me by Nappa and Raditz" he shared with a look of distaste on his face.

And Gohan did count himself lucky and thinking of it Vegeta was telling the truth, that would have been the case, since the three of them worked for Frieza together and at the time of his home planet's destruction Vegeta would have been too young to be explained these things by his parents before their deaths so it stood to reason that he had found his information through his two older subordinates.

"I can't imagine" Gohan offered with an amused smile but a sympathetic groan edging his statement.

"It wasn't pretty," Vegeta groaned with a sigh at the same time, reminiscing with a jest that oddly suited the man, "Raditz told sex stories of his own and Nappa went all biology diagrams on me," he suppressed a shudder clearly remembering what must have been disturbing memories though Gohan couldn't help but smile "eventually I came to the conclusion they were both morons and told them to simply answer yes or no questions I then gave them" Vegeta elaborated shaking his head and Gohan felt a laugh bubbling inside his throat.

When he looked over to Vegeta he saw the older Saiyajin was similar and that made him finally let the chuckle voice itself, muffled somewhat by exhaustion and the thrum of the chamber which never relented its heavy blanket over his body, and Vegeta joined quietly for a moment, it was short and quiet but the man had laughed and Gohan decided Vegeta was definitely not as bad a he seemed, no question about it this time, until both faded out comfortably and, most importantly, they returned to the previous topic.

"The urge to bite your mate, or your desired mate..." Vegeta began, Gohan's smile receding as he listened with attention, and heard the man speak with a clarity worthy of his royal heritage "...it is possessive, it's dominating and it's to mark them as your own" he explained and Gohan's eyes cast themselves downwards at that, feeling that small prickle of self loathing grazing over his chest. "I've done it" said Vegeta simply and Gohan's head raised slightly at the admission, making Gohan look directly at the prince who gave a casual shrug as though it was nothing and spoke again "I've bitten Bulma several times and I've explained why to her too."

"And she was okay with it?" Gohan said in smothered disbelief, he didn't think for a second that Bulma would accept such a thing, she was so feisty and independent, she'd hardly let Vegeta just claim her like that...right?

"Yes," Vegeta answered, "but only because I explained _everything_ about it."

"What else is there?" Gohan inquired, a pleading look in his eyes.

"Well," the prince started, very aware of his audience's eager nature, and despite his reputation continued to help the young man "when a Saiyajin marks their mate in that way, it's kind of like their scent is on them, but it's not a smell it's a...an aura, like a ki signature," Vegeta did his best to explain "it's just part of that person, kind of like a signal saying 'I am mated, do not try to mate with me, back off' kind of thing, and like I said, yes it is a possessive urge, but it's also protective."

"How so?"

The Prince's brows arched as he rummaged about his brain for the words "how to put this...okay, maybe not on earth so much but certainly on my home planet, there was fighting competition around every corner, and by marking your mate you let another Saiyajin know that making a mating attempt will most likely have a fight involved. Kind of like how bachelors don't immediately hit on women with wedding rings on. It's a first line of defence."

That made sense, and even though there wasn't so much competition around like Vegeta had mentioned, the Androids, Saiyajins and other such beings were noticeably powerful and the collective of the z senshi, in general there were significant ki signals around so it was understandable that Gohan would feel the need to mark Piccolo, despite the mental knowledge that his friends weren't exactly about to hit on the Namek anytime soon it was a power thing in respect, it really was starting to add up.

"It's also meant to be a comfort like a wedding ring" Vegeta said though with Gohan's musings he nearly missed it.

"Huh?"

Vegeta smirked more at Gohan's silly expression, thinking that it wasn't just Goten that could be the spit of his father, and continued "marking your mate shows that you're bonded, since I am mated with a human she didn't bite me back, but if Bulma had been a Saiyajin it would have been a two way street. And you don't just bite anybody, it's not something automatically associated with sex."

Gohan was too mesmerised to be embarrassed now, Vegeta's words like oxygen to him, feeding him what he needed to live day to day and moment to moment, somehow making Gohan feel healed though he was never truly wounded. And safe to say he had a newfound respect for the Saiyajin next to him, the man, reaching out to the younger to help him, while unexpected made the teen so grateful.

Carrying on his explanation, knowing just how important it was to the other, it was no secret, mating aside, that the teen cared dearly for the Namek, it was a delicate situation and Vegeta was just glad that this was his contribution and not something bigger. He would never admit it, but he hoped everything worked out for them, even if they weren't a couple, just that what they have isn't ruined. This was one of the rare times that destruction wasn't the action in his hands. "When you mark your mate you are telling the world that you are willing to fight for them," he spoke slowly, letting the teen hear as easily as possible information that undoubtedly would assist his nerves, "to fight in their defence and that you yourself are promised to them. Often when couples face hardship or are going through something big in their lives they will bite each other as a sign of reassurance."

Stunned silent, Gohan's mind lightened, unsure if it was from his aching and tired state or how he seemed released from some heavy burden, to know the urge to bite wasn't something so animalistic and dark ridden as he once feared, to know that, like with everything else, he just wanted to be with Piccolo, to love him and do the things that couples do. He felt his lips curl into a happy smile, sore but tolerably so, Gohan felt great, the best he'd felt in a long while.

"That answer your questions, brat?" Vegeta asked knowingly, his usual teasing tone edging back into his voice, and knew he hadn't really asked a question at all.

Slowly realising that, indeed, vegeta had more than answered many of his questions and then some, though he felt he needed to know for certainty, just one thing, and spoke kindly "yeah, uh...thank you Vegeta" and he meant it, and as much as he wantedto show just how thankful he was he couldn't find the words and he was sure Vegeta wouldn't be bothered about hearing themeither, but he had to ask, "have you told him, Piccolo I mean?"

Gohan's eyes were open and careful, steeling himself for the answer, but when Vegeta cast him a glance and said "I'm not going to meddle, it's not my style" Gohan released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and his smile only broadened, his newfound warmth for Vegeta unhidden.

"Stop that, I don't like it" said Vegeta referring to such a 'mushy' look, crossing his arms and returning to his old self in an instant, his rare moment of sharing closed yet again, and the Prince stood heading over to the control panel once again. Too bad for the man that Gohan couldn't be fooled anymore, he had caught a glimpse of what lay beneath now and no matter how the Prince may cover it, something good within the man wasn't lost by any means.

Gohan could only laugh and say, almost to himself "whatever," chuckling, enjoying the moment, and sighed as he felt the gravity return to normal, the lights returned to their usual brightness and the machine ceased to run, a crisp quiet cuddling him and easing his aching muscles "looks like I've got a secret of yours..."

"What's that?" the Prince snapped as he stepped in the direction of the exit, clearly finished with their conversation though the laughter on the younger man's part felt familiar to how Kakarott behaved...just before he would say something stupid.

"That you're actually a bit of a softie" Gohan grinned.

"Shut it brat!"

 


	5. Oh Hell

So... _sore!_ Gohan couldn't move any part of his anatomy without an ache screaming through his muscles and a feeling of glass threading itself through his veins, his limbs, torso, neck, Hell even his hair hurt. As thankful as he was to Vegeta for his 'talk' the other day, Gohan couldn't help but think he could have made his point without beating the living daylights out of him, but then again, that wouldn't be very much like the prince now would it? Also, returning home late had made his mom yell at him since their dinner went cold, something all together unpleasant. Leaning back on his chair, pain shooting over his legs and back as he did so, his flesh tender and throbbing, he suppressed the groan at feeling so abused and looked about the classroom, most students were whispering to each other and some less subtle in there goofing off; the teacher having fallen asleep.

Gohan let out a breath as his mind wandered, it was Friday, last class of the day, and as any regular individual could tell you, the day would follow with a night, and the night would follow with the next day, and said day was called 'Saturday'. For most the day would consist of sleeping late for the morning, maybe a weekend job or a day out with friends, maybe a party in the evening, studying and a late night only to sleep through the tailing Sunday, but Gohan had something else to do, there were no words to describe such an action however, a confession? Gamble? Voluntary devastation? Leap of faith? Blind declaration? Were he a thesaurus he could go on forever.

Nervous wasn't a sufficient word for his feelings on the approaching day, and he refused to change his mind, he wouldn't back away from what he had to do and no matter how many butterflies he felt fluttering about his stomach he was not going to falter. At least, he hoped not. There was no way to gauge how tomorrow would go, it could become his worst nightmare, destroying everything but it could also lead to the greatest happiness, he felt as though he was teetering on the edge of an abyss, looking into the void unknowing of what world he may fall into. At least now he knew a bit more about his feelings thanks to Vegeta, and his respect for the man having multiplied greatly for some reason served as a great comfort, mainly due to one piece of information the Prince had let slip. Vegeta had bitten Bulma, which meant he really did love her despite how harsh he appeared, but maybe that was a good thing, he wasn't pretending to be something he wasn't but admitted between him and his wife how he was willing to protect her, and Gohan found it to be really something great. He was a good man.

Releasing a quiet sigh to himself Gohan's hands twirled a pen between his fingers, unable to think of anything productive but unable to rest his mind, his eyesight moved into focus as his friend Sharpener came into view, having left his seat to get closer to the teen, Erasa just behind him. Many of the students were out of their seats, having moved into their usual groups and cliques so it didn't seem unusual, and both blondes sat on the edge of the desk casually.

"So Gohan," Sharpener spoke playfully, not so loud to disturb the sleeping teacher or to stand out amongst the chatting students "what the hell happened yesterday?'' he raised his eyebrows to suit his words, and Gohan let out a small 'huh?' realising the topic of discussion suddenly he quickly passed a glance towards Videl who was reading at her seat a few rows away before returning his gaze to the other male. Since speaking on the roof with the demi-saiyajin, Videl hadn't called out Gohan for his daydreaming, if fact, every now and then Gohan would catch her amused smile having seen that far away look in his eyes, but Gohan doubted the blonde duo were so subdued in their questioning.

Sharpener's smile didn't leave him as he leaned in a little, heather coloured locks lightly falling over his shoulder as he did so "y'know," lowering his voice, curiosity etched into his being "when you two were speaking in 'private', you two a couple now or what?" he asked and Erasa leaned in excitedly too.

"No, we're just friends" said Gohan finding his voice, his mind quickly clearing to allow a little focus.

Both blondes blinked in unison, "What?" Sharpener exclaimed, slightly invading the sound space of students around them though not enough for them to fixate on their conversation, his eyes peered into Gohan's as he spoke "dude she was so into you, why would you pass that up?!" referring to Videl, and then it was Gohan who blinked in response.

Gohan was unsure how to respond, his words a muddle when Erasa chimed in with "...but you sure seemed distracted by something," cocking her head to the side to emphasise her thoughts.

"Yeah, you definitely have a crush," sharpener nodded "so if not Videl, who's the girl"' he asked wiggling his eyebrows and Gohan freezes, here he really didn't know what to say.

"Guys, lay off him," Videl interrupted suddenly, making Gohan jump slightly as all eyes turned to her, Sharpener looked ready to protest when Videl continued "he's not even told me his crush's name yet and the guy himself doesn't even know..." she let slip, her own words registering in a horrific slow motion reel and her eyes filled with dread as her hands covered her lips. Gohan let his head hit the table with a slight thud and an unstoppable blush invade his face as he could practically hear the turning of cogs in the blonde's brains as they processed the information.

"It's..." Sharpener whispered, his voice unsteady as the realisation struck and their faces may have been considered hilarious if the situation had been different, "I-it's a... GUY?!" he exclaimed in complete shock, his eyes wide, grabbing the attention of several people in the class and before he could realise or anyone could halt him, he continued with the full declaration "you're gay?!"

'Oh Hell...' Gohan thought in his head, as he dragged his heavy feeling body up into a full sitting position to face his now rather large audience as he saw people suddenly busier though not any closer, gasps and whispers bouncing about the walls of the classroom and two of his friends wide eyed and smacked with disbelief.

And in the next second Videl landed a, not too powerful but still painful, hti to Sharpener's head for unwittingly sharing Gohan's secret with the school, "you baka" she reprimanded though her expression seemed worried and terribly guilty, her lip quivering slightly, "sorry Gohan," she spoke softly and Gohan didn't like seeing her looking so down.

"It's okay, Videl, you didn't mean to..." Gohan replied, "besides, people were going to find out eventually" he offered a smile sheepishly. Then gohan's eyes travelled to Erasa whom had been abnormally quiet and to his surprise she sported a vibrant blush over her cheeks meanwhile Sharpener was just opening and closing his mouth like a slapped fish whilst rubbing his sore head.

Erasa coughed slightly to clear her throat, and asked "so...who is this guy?" not hiding her curiosity as her eyes sparkled with an uncontained excitement but avoiding questions about sexuality, not that it was relevant anyway.

"It's not me is it?" Sharpener mumbled fearfully without really thinking and Gohan could barely stifle his laugh.

"Don't flatter yourself Sharpener" Gohan grinned to show a joking nature and Videl let out a giggle, which, thankfully, grew over the blondes and the tension seemed to break and everyone loosened up, a sharing of laughter cuddling the air about them. The laughing only interrupted as the final bell sounded, making the teacher unattractively splutter awake nearly falling from his chair, and students began to file out of the room while casting many glances and an array of expressions towards the saiyajin ranging from amused and curious to the not so pleased. The blonde's reluctantly abandoning their positions to collect their things.

About to excuse himself to go home, and avoid any more questions about his sexuality or love interest, Gohan quickly began packing his things. Truth be told, he wasn't even sure if he was 'gay', but Piccolo was a man so he was attracted to men, but not really men, a man. And even then Piccolo is hermaphrodidic, right? That's what Dende had told Bulma when she pressed him for more details about their race, the 'not having females' having rocked her senses a little: so Piccolo was both? So did that make Gohan bi? But there wasn't any part of Piccolo's appearance or behaviour that presented itself as female so that wasn't very apt at all. Gohan was...Piccolo-sexual? yeah, that's the word. Labels didn't matter though, he just loved Piccolo, the individual. He didn't actually know what Piccolo would look like 'down there,' maybe they were only hermaphrodidic internally and not externally, so...were they even compatible sexually? Gohan just sighed as he placed the last of his papers into the bag and was closing the item as he pushed such thoughts away, they weren't new thoughts, they were very present fears but like everything else it was just another issue he had to brave.

His attention pleasantly shifted as Videl's phone rang and she began speaking "whoa whoa calm down..." she hushed the caller and Gohan's brows furrowed and Videl's expression became entirely focussed on the information she was receiving, what shrill noises Gohan could pick up from the phone were not a good sign, "okay" she spoke flatly before ending the call and fitting the item back into her pocket.

"What's the matter?" Gohan asked, her calls usually straight forward and never panicked.

"Something in the city," she said talking as she walked, reaching her desk to pick up her school bag "apparently there's a guy who can fly and there are explosions and stuff..." she said with an energy in her voice and Gohan's mind was sent whirling.

Videl didn't know Gohan was the Golden warrior yet, the pang of guilt present as he worried, but someone who could fly? Gohan quickly searched and he couldn't sense any strong ki levels, "have they called you in?" he asked hoping she wouldn't be getting involved.

"Apparently my dad told authorities not to let me near the action, I got the call to tell me to get the hell away from here..." this only worried Gohan more, Hercule, though quick to suggest stage tricks and illusions was well aware of how strong some people could be, so to tell Videl to stay away? Just what was going on? At least that was good of Hercule to do so, rather than drag her into some stupid charade and willingly endanger her, and Gohan would have sighed in relief for Videl if he didn't know her as well as he did "...but to hell with that!" she grinned, the little adrenaline junkie that she was, she ran out of the room and disappeared faster than Gohan could process, his body stupidly still.

Sharpener and Erasa just approaching Gohan again as hid body finally switched into gear, leaving his things behind and his slightly bewildered friends, Gohan ran after her but upon entering the hallway he knew most likely she was already driving in her car, humans could be so fast when they wanted to be, so he headed to the roof with feet so fast he couldn't feel them, the only proof being the hurried squeaks of his shoes against the smooth flooring, opening the heavy roof doors with a metallic bang he called on the nimbus cloud which appeared in the same rush Gohan was in, the breeze falling over him making his eyes sting and clothes flap noisily, and the teen moved speedily through the city, surveying the buildings and people, being as careful as possible to stay out of sight and keep his ki low.

It was strange he couldn't sense anything, no extreme ki signals or anything out of the ordinary, rising above the tall buildings but doing his best to remain unseen, his dark eyes blinked at the cold air as he watched the moving colourful masses beneath and kept his view keen for either Videl's car or whatever the threat was.

 

* * *

 

 

In an instant Piccolo's body felt lighter and the heat of the room disappeared as the door to the chamber swung unceremoniously open against the wall, sounding with a bang and vibrating which unpleasantly disturbed his sensitive hearing, the Namek in midbattle with his clone, kicks and jabs in strong flow as the stumbling obviously panicked genie narrowly avoided being barraged as he skidded to a halt and clumsily fell to the floor.

With a single kick to the chest, Piccolo pushed himself from the clone and moved into a flip before finally touching down smoothly on light feet, Piccolo's breathing coming in harsh from the vigorous training, sweat droplets heard as they fell to the floor, a shine to his flesh and a flexing of worked muscles seemed to intensify with each tiny movement, exposed bar a pair of badly tattered gi pants, the red flame like movements of the chamber playing with his body and swallowing his shadow.

Mr Popo trembled slightly as he felt the radiating waves of Piccolo's ki about the room, his wide eyes and shaking lips showing his sense of alarm, fumbling to stand his words came in an urgency "there's been an attack, you won't believe this..."

Piccolo blinked in confusion due to how he couldn't sense anything, before channelling his energy to undo the splitform technique and in a flash the body of the clone returned, his flesh feeling somewhat fuller in sensation, stronger and in balance. Feeling his breathing return to normal, the rise and fall of his chiselled chest almost stilled in his usual grace, Piccolo turned fully to the genie about to inquire more on the situation when a change in the world below caught both their attentions, the genie letting out a gasp and Piccolo's teeth clicking together as his jaw tightened.

A great drop in ki signatures signalled itself to them, flames dying out and energies wavering and fading, civilians no doubt losing their lives and the other z senshi should feel it too now, 'oh Hell...' Piccolo thought, the situation seeming to have dropped on them from nowhere, an anger building up inside of him at the thought of what could be happening. But what, or who, could do that, take out so many lives seamlessly without letting their level of ki be sensed?

And just as his mind was forming the right questions to ask the answers seemed to rise from their previously sunken and hidden depths as Piccolo's mind presented him with just the right deduction, just what it could be, "is it an android?" Piccolo spoke, a gruffness in his voice that promised a battle.

Mr Popo could only nod, and hope that whatever reason there was for this, it would be over soon "yes...it's Seventeen."


	6. The Show Begins

"It's Seventeen."

Piccolo gave a sharp nod and quickly moved past the still quivering genie, as he ran down the patterned hallways making the colours blend and blur, on his way he channelled a small amount of ki to return his clothing to its full glory, turban and cape included as the generous white fabric fluttered about the Namek's form majestically, his feet not making a noise as they contacted the floor with their usual feather light touch, until he came to the open space of the lookout, the clear blue sky open and a costume against the more sinister happenings down on earth.

Powering up, energy rippling over his skin and disturbing his clothes, Piccolo took to the air and began heading in the direction of fleeting souls, his eyes determined though his battle face was slightly lax, he would be perfectly willing to fight for earth and its people, even against Android 17 despite hopes the man would join the side of good one day, but some things did not add up.

The entire thing seemed fishy, it made no sense for Android 17 to attack now, even if he were to act against the z senshi, he might be arrogant but he isn't stupid, Seventeen knows he's outmatched and outnumbered, to fight the z senshi would be suicidal and doomed to fail. It would also mean the man would have to fight his sister, and despite his attitude he clearly cared for her and Piccolo highly doubted he'd ever change in that respect. Piccolo just shook his head as he flew smoothly, his cape's fluttering the only noise, and the Namek just hoped whatever Android 17 was up to could be stopped and that perhaps things started to make a little sense once he was there.

 

* * *

 

 

Gentle waves flirted with the sandy shore of the small island, the Kame house as it had always been, its usual rickety cosiness ever its charm though the serene environment contrasted to the minds of those it homed. Master Roshi even abandoning reading his precious magazines, as the inhabitants sensed the stuffed out flames of human souls in the distance.

"Can you guys feel that?" came the unnecessary question from the old man, his aged voice rasping against the quiet.

He was met with mass nods though a little blonde baby lay unaffected sleeping in her cot, oblivious to the world's affairs, and Android 18 stood straight from her position over said cot, her blonde hair moving with her softly, and her brows furrowed. Though she could not sense a 'ki signature' she felt a familiar presence, she simply _knew._ What the hell was her brother thinking? Her lips tightened together as she felt slightly worried for her brother and even more confused, and against the feeling of the unfortunate souls in the city her feet seemed to work on their own.

Krillen having watched his wife the moment she moved from the cot, though she was not the most expressive individual Krillen could read her like others could not, the slight movements in the lips and brows, tightening of hands and so on, he stepped with her into her eyeline and said "I'llcome with you" knowing she was heading to the scene. As much as he'd rather stay at the Kame house to watch their daughter Marron, she would be safe with the company in the Kame House, Android 18 however would not be so secure. When his wife nodded, reaching the front door she opened it to the clashingly calm scene and both powered up.

She took to the air, displacing sand and water as she did so and headed in the direction of concern quickly though slow enough for Krillen to catch up as he turned to their still frankly stunned friends, Yamucha looked as though he thought he should come with them but when Krillen asked "Yamucha keep an eye on Marron for us will ya?" he simply nodded, feeling a little guilty for not being of more help and the shorter man without further a due left the island at speed to first catch up with his wife before heading to some tragic place.

 

* * *

 

 

The world moved in a blur as the Saiyajin Prince flew in the direction of vanishing energies, dressed in fighting gear as he had been training, his son most displeased at being left behind midspar, pouting wishing to accompany his father to a real battle for the first time and being denied the opportunity.

As much as Vegeta would like his son to gain battle experience, the confusing ki signatures, or rather the lack of ki, made the Saiyajin uneasy about what might be developing in the city, this wasn't a situation he was in control of or even vaguely in the know about and he didn't like it one bit.

He could sense the Namek heading to the scene also, good, Piccolo was one fighter who could be dependable and clear headed, although considering Kakarott's brat's feelings he may serve as an unknowing distraction to the teen. Regardless, the human civilians were not going to be able to handle this situation on their own. Vegeta had considered that the fading ki signatures was not the work of an enemy, but there was a sense of waiting battle in the air, a darkness, and the sheer number of lives lost was too extreme, there were at least three hundred he assumed, and in a city so central it was not as though a tsunami or other similar disaster could have hit. Something was definitely wrong.

Oh well...but then again, Vegeta was never one to shy away from a battle.

 

* * *

 

 

As Gohan felt a shocking drop of ki close by, the light of a ki beam so large Gohan had to blink profusely to remedy the white flashes over his vision, all the while the nimbus continued moving, the air whipping about his clothes and hair, and the closer to the source Gohan came he could see terrified masses feeing the area, panicked drivers and an abundance of chaos.

Seeing the sheer number of people Gohan then dismounted the nimbus to hop over roofs, the tall buildings serving as a sturdy platform to view the scene once he did come into view of it, skidding to a halt over concrete and grit the teen gasped at what he saw. A ki blast had completely devastated one section of the city, buildings and streets laid to rubble and ruin. Dust and smoke filled aggressively swarming over chunks of previous estate, as though fire had burrowed into reality it left a tunnel of horror next to half eaten and charred buildings, debris falling like tears to the disturbed grounds. Scrapped cars, some sporting police colours, beaten and eaten by some horrific wrong. Electricals and pipes only adding to the wreckage, and he worried for further explosions from gas and sparks, though the worse thing was the remains of bodies, bits and pieces chalked black and heartbreaking, personal belongings stabbing the hearts of those alive to bear witness, be it furniture, hats or the odd child's stuffed toy.

Dark eyes, sad eyes, followed the line of tragedy to its core and Gohan couldn't believe the individual he saw standing there; Android 17?! Gohan struggled to conceal his ki at that moment, conflicting emotions as he was so surprised and confused but also upset and angry, he didn't want to believe it, the android, though not included in the z senshi didn't seem as though he would attack earth's people. Taking several deep breaths trying to collect his nerves and sensibilities, Gohan remained hidden, watching from a satisfactory distance from above, and his ki kept from sparking and being registered.

Android 17 stood on abandoned road, deserted cars parked recklessly about the area, shop windows broken with glass shards scattered about his feet, and to his left side lay the torn city's abyss, his arm outstretched and palm open from firing the ki blast, seemingly relishing in the act just committed, his usual outfit dirtied by ash though his scarf was missing and his previously straight hair slightly tangled. He looked rough. Not just rough, he looked awful.

He was pale, appeared frenzied opposed to his normally icy calm state, he was smirking though his lips never seemed to settle, shadows under his eyes making him look haggard, and then were his eyes, widened and slightly bloodshot, his pupils constricted and added to his crazed appearance. Something wasn't just wrong in the city, there was clearly something wrong with Android 17 as well, what had gotten into him? And what could affect him in such a way?

People were still trying to escape the area, scrambling from buildings and other secluded dens, and a sizable crowd unmoved too intrigued or stunned to bid for their own safeties. Gohan, though knowing he would need to intervene, attempted to think of a way to help without being recognised or observed. Especially due to the news crews.

ZTV logos were seen throughout the street, bravely, or stupidly, standing out, no doubt they were following Hercule and the more adventurous police forces for any lead or juicy story, come to think of it Videl had said her father warned for her to stay away, and Gohan severely hoped Videl hadn't been caught in that blast and cast a quick look around unable to see either of them. Camera men were lined up getting as many angles as possible, as though they hadn't just seen what had happened, how were they able to do something so suicidal? Even flies try to survive.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, do not fear," declared a newsreader loudly, and Gohan's ears perked up, knowing that if past experience was anything to go by, their confidence was most likely misplaced, badly misplaced. "Our Hero Hercule Satan is here and he will no doubt rescue us and put a stop to such evil!" Gohan felt a sweatdrop as this crap was being played out again like a bad filler episode. People began cheering, whistling and chanting 'Satan' as Gohan felt a little of his faith in humanity die. Actually, where was Hercule, had he been caught up in the blast?

Android 17's arm fell to his side slowly, and he stood slightly straighter, rigid in fact, eerily so with his head cocked to one side, dark hair falling over his face slightly disguising his shaking lips but not his eyes. For all the man seemed crazed he was still and cold, what did he want, what was he trying to achieve with all this? Gohan knew he would need to step in, but the cameras, there were so many of them and so many people despite the fact they should be fleeing. The teen thought to simply destroy the cameras, maybe if they couldn't film any more they would abandon post and the crowd would thin, but he would have to be careful, melted plastic, electrical currents and glass could harm the camera men and spectators if Gohan didn't make delicate work of the act.

It was then that Gohan could sense strong power levels heading this way, Piccolo and Vegeta, separately were approaching the city at speed and actively searching the world for others displaying power and he could feel Krillen was flying towards the area also. Gohan felt comfort in approaching company though he doubted Vegeta would be capable of subtlety, unlike the older Saiyajin if Gohan were to be recognised as a great fighter, never mind the Golden Warrior, it would be near impossible to live a normal life, school was promising to be hard enough as it was. Piccolo would have destroyed the cameras by now if he were here, at the very least it would take away some of ZTV's encouragement, and the Namek's energy would be felt speeding through the air and the teen felt his chest flutter. Then came an awful thought, if Gohan had to fight alongside Piccolo, would he even be able to keep a cool head?

Sighing to himself in frustration, shaking his head, dark locks rustling with the aggressive movement, Gohan's jaw tightened as he tried to clear his mind of Piccolo's image and attempted to ignore the senses telling him his beloved was close. Concentrating, the demi-saiyajin charged a small, delicate stream of energy to his finger, just enough to destroy a camera, his attempt at focusing falling apart as before he could even truly take aim he felt his ki fluctuate and eventually it sizzled out, the feeling unsteady and unbalanced. 'what the..?' he whispered out loud; Vegeta had said his energy could become unstable, larger blasts were fine though often Gohan found he was wasting more energy than intended when he used those, and now Gohan realised the more specific blasts and techniques seemed impossible. Damnit. Piccolo could destroy them all in one instant without harming anyone and he'd barely need to think about it, Gohan almost growled at his incontinence.

Gohan couldn't tell if it was fortunate or not when his attention was grabbed, against the dumbed mantra of Hercule Satan worship and delusion, Android 17 had begun to speak, his cold tone making Gohan shudder as he heard the man like never before, his words edged with an unsteady rhythm, like his thoughts weren't processing as they should be. But his words arrived with enough clarity for Gohan's brow to furrow and his mouth to drop slightly, "if you people know what's good for you you'll find me the z senshi!" he threatened, his voice dipping at odd intervals.

The cyborg looked as though his patience was wearing thin, the people he killed obviously an attempt to get z senshi's attention, to signal danger and attract them to his location since he couldn't just flare his ki, though the news commentator looked dismissively at the enemy and thought 'the z senshi?' remembering their existence only as a poor backdrop to the worlds 'real hero' Hercule Satan and he glanced to the camera men before all simply shrugged. Gohan buried his face in his hands at their stupidity, and let out a groan annoyed groan as he heard people begin to rally for Hercule to appear, "maybe our hero needs a cheer!" and the masses chanted "Satan" as the gullible worship zombies they were. Gohan looked over the crowd, fists in the air and the collective blur of colour and movements, when his eye caught the creeping slink of one person trying to slip unnoticed through the throng of fans. Sighing at the collective stupidity of the scene he realised that, covering himself with a cloak was the cowardly Hercule Satan trying to escape.

The teen watched with waning faith in the world as the fame wearing clown stepped gingerly and weaved his way through the masses and odd piece of rubble, when an overexcited section of the crowd moved too erratically and sent their bodies against him disturbing the cloak's hood and making him yelp. As realisation struck his surrounding public, squeals and roars of excitement bombarded the air as they believed their hero had arrived to save them.

An embarrassing display followed even worse than before as Hercule was practically shoved towards the significantly superior Android and Gohan could see the scared look over his now much paler features. The man couldn't even flee from danger correctly. News commentators went crazy with praise and blind confidence, and Hercule edged towards Android 17, just past the first line of the crowd but not quite near enough for anything even close to resembling a real match. Gohan feared for the man then, 17 could destroy him in one move without thinking, and despite his stupidity Gohan felt worry in his stomach, he was a person after all.

In the next moment Android 17 acted most unexpectedly when, too fast to really register, Hercule Satan from his standing position yards from the other man was suddenly in the iron grip of his new captor; a hand holding around the showman's neck. Thrashing wildly, Hercule struggled against Android 17's strength to no avail, when in a scratched voice the cyborg hollered "...apparently you're quite popular," making Hercule tremble in terror, Android 17 turned his face to the news crews and heightened his point "bring me the z senshi or he dies now!" and finally the crowds took on a fearful look as they should have sported from the beginning.

Gohan decided he couldn't let this go on any longer, the quiet whisper of Hercule's desperate hagglings only just reaching him as he offered his captor money, walking to the edge of the roof, the wind whipping about him he knew he would be exposed on by ZTV but it meant nothing when it came to people's lives, but just as he lifted his foot to step from the building and descend into a battle, a blue and yellow blur zoomed over the frozen crowds and Gohan placed his foot back on to the gritty grounding to steady himself at the information.

"Dad!" he heard a female voice amongst the cities muffled citizens, still too stunned to flee, as the flame patterned hovercar soared at speed towards the head of the scene and Gohan felt panic in his chest and a chill run over his flesh. As though his beating heart were a ticking clock, it timed his thought process, the realisation of his situation: people were already dead, a city fallen into desertions and ruin, Android 17 crazed and clearly in a state of trouble himself, nothing like his calmer old self, Hercule a bidding chip for battle and now Videl had appeared in loyalty to her father and his aid. But as Gohan felt urgency run over his skin and through his veins, his eyes widened when he saw the car closing in towards the duo's space and Android 17's unamused eyes turn to the vehicle coldly; and he raised his other arm collecting ki for a blast in her direction, Hercule's face now more afraid than ever before as his daughter was in danger, and Gohan felt himself move numbly, instinct fuelling him. _Videl!_

The flashing light of the cyborg's ki blast blinded most temporarily, colliding with the car, devouring its body, glass and metal exploding from the force and heat, smoke bursting forth in violent steams and polluting the air and Hercule was heard screaming from his position taking up his futile struggles yet again. The pachine charred and shattered, beaten and scrapped as it fell with a great screech and clang over the concrete ground, steaming and smoking fiercely in its own horrific display. Screams erupted throughout the audience, realising that if Hercule were truly able to succeed in this situation, he would have done so just then, that he was defeated and everyone was in a very real danger. Several of the more survival conscious individuals made their way hurriedly through the masses though they were very few and some simply collapsed to the floor or froze deeper still.

ZTV employees, though terrified, stood their ground, determined to broadcast their story to the world, much as those attending the cell games had done, even though the recordings had been halted, camera man and reporter Jimmy Firecracker now exceedingly wealthy since their escapade, their incentive less than honourable. The camera's rolled and broadcasted live, people in their homes and in city centres watching in appalled awe and with a morbid curiosity, recording the scene as scopes panned to the smoke that filled the air, the black and grey depression thinning slowly drifting in the wind as a whole new revelation showed itself.

Videl's body rigid in fear as her eyes were squeezed shut painfully, her body numbed in her panic when she felt suspended, slowly coming to the realisation that she felt no pain, and she wiggled her toes inside her shoes restoring some awareness to her stunned flesh, and she then shifted her hips and shoulders to further the sensation, her eyelids still closed in a secure womb of darkness, her lips tightly pressed together in her stress. As she moved, she distinguished that two strong arms were holding her and that she was pressed against an equally muscled chest. An odd sensation of tickling over her skin, like...an energy rolling through her, disturbing the air and caressing her hair and clothes, softening her features in the comfort she felt; she slowly opened her eyes, lashes fluttering as she did so.

Her sight presented her already bewildered brain with the most unpredictable information, holding her securely was Son Gohan, a golden glow around his body making steams of light dance over his chiselled frame and wildly flapping clothes, his hair moving around his handsome face in a shade of light blonde that, while different, suited him and stuck her memory with a surprising precision. The Golden Warrior.

Her eyes grew wide, brows raised unbelievable high and chest felt heavy, a slight shake through her body and playing with her fingers. Gohan's now sky blue eyes watching her, looking for signs of injury or emotional distress. The teen's locked in the exposure of so many secrets, opening doors and crumbling boundaries, Gohan had been caught on camera, straining under the astonished gazes from the masses, the reporters and what had to be millions viewing the footage elsewhere, and the more personal pair of eyes coming to comprehend him from his own embrace.

"Go-Gohan...?" she whispered, finding her voice was not as firm as usual, a disbelief threaded into her speech and he nodded slowly to her, afraid he had hurt her but he couldn't have let her be caught up in that blast and this whole monstrous escapade had to end as well.

"You have to get out of here," he spoke, trying to keep his words steady though he was scared also, worried she may become cold to him when he cared for her so.

Reality slowly creeping into her consciousness as she quickly turned her head to the world around them, her thick black hair falling over her face and shoulders as the city suddenly came into a sharp focus and she saw the wideyed audience and her father in the grasp of some terrible villain, and she said the only thing she could: "you owe me an explanation."

"Definitely" Gohan replied, and saw that flicker in his friend's eyes, probably thinking more on her father's truth than his, her entire understanding of her life suddenly flipped but she fought the onslaught of emotions with a well placed blink and bite of the lip. Slowly and with a steady air, Gohan descended slowly to the ground, Videl feeling odd at the action before he carefully and with vigilance set her down on the ground close to the astonished reporters, struggling for words as the two friends faced each other.

Videl's eyes staying strong, Gohan's soft, Gohan's jaw unstressed as he waited and Videl's tightened in summoned vigour, and then she stepped forward to hug him, slim arms embraced Gohan's midsection as they had on the roof some time ago, a warmth throughout his being as her face buried itself in his manly chest, her grip tight and her eyes stinging with tears. Looking up, her thick black hair framing her face with a rare curl over her cheeks sweetening her image, she offered him a small smile, another true smile and Gohan smiled back and hugged her back, feeling her trembling muscles beneath his fingertips and palms. The hold was quick but helped both teens, a grounding in their relationship that only fuelled Gohan more to end whatever hell this was, they released each other and Videl stepped back and turned to the still frightened humans.

"All right people!" she suddenly exclaimed, her voice rough and powerful as she took her place as a protector, startled eyes looking to her and suddenly seeming to awake a little "this is a dangerous area, please make your way out of the city! Help each other and work together, let's get moving!" and with mumbles and whispers the group quickly dispersed, following her as her lithe form flipped forward through the sea of people, eyes watching her with desperation and an emotional cling.

Videl was hurt, her father had lied to her and Gohan had hidden from her, her feelings so jumbled she couldn't begin to touch on the hurricane of feelings inside of her chest and mind, so she marched on, collecting the lost and leading the herd of innocents, giving one final glance over her shoulder she saw Gohan turning to face the other way, to fix the hell that had stationed itself in this ruined place. News crews hungrily bustling about and refusing to leave the scene she could only scowl before her eyes looked to the deranged fighter that still kept a firm hand over her father's throat. As much as she wanted to stay she would only be a distraction to her friend, if anyone could help this situation it was him, especially if he was in fact the Golden Warrior.

Turning back to look ahead, she rallied her strength to continue, the flurry of civilians embracing her in a wronged company, following her in melancholy and for another day. Her eyes stung with tears, hurting her in the crisp air and from the depths of her soul, feeling a pain clawing inside of her, and for the first time in a long time, she let the tears fall, kissing her face with sadness but she continued to walk, her footsteps her salvation.

Gohan hated to see her go but he needed her away from this place, she must be so confused, he couldn't imagine how she must be feeling, a betrayal and indignity, felling torn from within her own family, and...Gohan couldn't carry on his thoughts, he needed to focus: he needed to deal with Android 17.

Though it was tough to ignore the news crews, Gohan tuned out their gibberish that they spewed to the viewers at home and looked to the dark haired opposition and the desperate moron that continued to tremble. Lifting his jaw, shoulders square and chest broad, Gohan stood powerfully as the golden waves rippled and cuddled over his body, pale eyes looking into more icy ones, and Gohan spoke clearly and deliberately, leaving no room for argument, "Let him go."

And without hesitation, Android 17 did, his hand let go and Hercule stumbled to the ground finally able to take in full harsh breaths, his shaking body conveying his shattered nerves and as quickly as possible ran from the scene in the same direction as his daughter, a look of dread and a little shred of guilt in the man's eyes that Gohan had never seen before. A glint of shame that should have lived a long time ago.

The cyborg grinned, too widely to be comfortable on his face and Gohan felt it was something ugly, largely because it didn't seem to be the man's own, the android seeming to have gone crazy. "You've grown" Android 17 said, his voice uneven and breathy, "more of you to kill!" he declared maniacally, his hair swishing as he lunged forward towards the teen, too quick for audiences' eyes to see any hint at footsteps or even thought, the two were plunged into battle, and Gohan's power flared at the attack.

Reacting to the flurry of kicks and punches with blocks and dodges, seeing flashes of the Android's face behind the curtain of messy locks, an obsession in his eyes and a war on his lips, and to Gohan's surprise, he was struggling to block each hit, his main advantage being the android's uncoordinated and non-strategic movements, but he struck with a power he did not have before, when had 17 become so strong? Was it this power that was making him crazy?

"Seventeen, what's happened..." the teen forced out, searching for some sensibility amongst the chaos, still fighting against the barrage of attacks he was receiving, "this isn't like you!" he exclaimed, though his words seemed to roll right off of him, he didn't hear and he didn't answer, too engrossed in finally setting himself against a member of the z senshi.


	7. Conflict Inside & Out

"Snap out of it!" Gohan tried, struggling out each defensive move, feeling as though to attack the android would be like boxing with a tornado, the man himself a frenzy of hits and obsessed advancement, the odd punch he did throw did little damage and did not seem to reister over the man's features, his mentality numbing him. Gohan had a few bruises already, especially over his arms and his shoulders were becoming sore from his abused muscles, feeling exhausted from stress and the previous day's training, not to mention the lunatic that was focusing of beating him to death with a power Gohan couldn't comprehend, "at least move this somewhere else, the city i-" Gohan's words cut off by a blunt hit to the jaw sending him away from the cyborg, cutting through the air, the attack not powerful simply painful.

"No, fight me now!" Android 17 growled with great volume, seeming to grate over his throat as it bombarded the air, as he followed after the teen, attempting to connect with his torso, the duo midair colliding with ruined buildings and weaving when able through the forest of skyscrapers. The android's strength was unbelievable, how could he have improved so quickly, it was not natural and whatever it was came at too great a price, stealing the man's sanity and sensibility. Where had it come from?

The fighting fierce, brutal and bold yet Gohan still felt himself distracted by the news crews, helicopters and cars scowering the city hoping for more greedy footage to broadcast, professions distasteful; the insects of the trade something Gohan committed a charity to care about. The teen often took a blow in attempts to keep the fight from approaching their audience, the battle never relenting and Android 17 unreachable in his current state. A familiar ki presence tickled over Gohan's consciousness as it approached, distracting the teen with mental images of the Namek and feelings that flirted about his heart.

Android 17, through luck rather than skill, delivered a powerful punch to the teen's cheek due to a sudden opening in his guard, forcing Gohan's heavy body into a nearby office building, an explosion of rubble and chalky dust caking itself over the victim's abused body and tattered clothes, golden flames of ki dispersing though his hair and eyes still that of a super saiyajin, the concrete scraping over skin and muscles screaming into his soul, a crunching sensation throughout his being. A darkness danced over his vision, sparking his nerves to feel every cut and blemish, breathing escaping him in ragged pants grating through his lungs and clouding his mind. A light invading the shadows which, though Gohan could not sense, could tell it was a ki blast, a large one, his eyes refusing to indulge his base survival instincts. His body too sore, agonies singing through his bones and soul, flesh battered and mind maxed.

With the will of universes Gohan fuelled himself with strength enough to shift slightly, forcing his world into a terrifying focus from his position embedded in a near demolished construct, to see a manic Android, lips tense in a smirk and eyes still wide and stained with a painful redness, a ki blast swelling in shaking hands and slowly registering in the teen's mind as his damnation. But just as the collective mass of ki was to leave control of the cyborg and head towards the unfortunate teen, a red blast or beams and spirals speared the air engulfed the attacker, causing the original ki blast to collapse in sparks and other outputs of energy spluttering and streaking in a cloud of light and smoke, the body being forced into a distant building with a thunderous crash and the following rumble of destruction.

Gohan's heart fluttered in the knowledge that his secret beloved had arrived on the scene, battlefields always eased in the presence of the true warrior, his signature Special Beam Cannon having lived up to its fame and summoning enough strength to flare his ki again and remove himself from the rubble, levitating to the open air he looked around, smoke fiercely exuding from a far away part of the city, no doubt where Android 17 lay, and peering in the opposite direction his eyes fell upon the mighty Namek.

Standing upon one of the undamaged towers, the narrow point of the roof as grounding for two clothed feet, a strong whip of the air making the large white cape flitter and wave majestically as it flirted with the steady form, arms folded and face calm, Gohan stared in awe, eyes hungrily roaming over the image, his mind and heart warming amongst his bodies pain. He noticed that Piccolo's muscles glistened slightly and as he felt the radiating ki from the namek he realised that his beloved had been training physically rather than meditating: his usual reserve of ki would not be at hand though Piccolo was still more than significant to the earth's chances at success. Thinking of how unlike Piccolo it was to be spar training unless prompted by either Vegeta or himself, it was quickly replaced by the sparks that flew from the edge of Gohan's vision, clearly Android 17 was recovering from Piccolo's attack and, to say the least, was not happy.

Turning his head to see the flaring ki of the cyborg heading straight towards him, the suddenness making him flinch hurting his muscles more, the long haired man was much the same as he had been before, his clothes in greater tatters than before, his trousers an animalistic victim, his shirt with burn marks and tears and his entirety decorated in dust and other fine debris. That same deranged look over his face tainting any of his previous dignities. The moment Android 17 was about to collide with the teen Gohan's vision was graced with the elegant form of the namek as he appeared in front of him in an instant, delivering a smooth sideways kick into the stomach of the attacker, unlike Gohan's strategy of defence Piccolo seemed ready to fight, 17's body folding at the sharp intrusion, his face hidden in a flurry of hair as he was sent back in the direction he had appeared from.

Piccolo then floated by Gohan, his ki and earthy scent rolling from him teasing the younger's senses, making his core hum in predatory delight though his consciousness told him now was not the time for getting distracted. Although, even as the realistic instruction processed in his brain, he quickly faced the truth that to keep his attention away from his love interest felt entirely impossible.

His spirit seeing to come more alive once Piccolo truly turned to look at the demi-saiyajin, those dark eyes over observant and a window into the never silent mind of the cunning Namek, "are you okay?" he asked flatly, as though he hadn't just saved Gohan's life or he wasn't in a battle field, his poise remaining immaculate over his body against the backdrop of a crumbling city. The low but refined voice easing its way through Gohan's psyche and tickling over his flesh, the scent still filling his head with promises, distractions, of love and want and respect and every other form of adoration Gohan could muster.

Piccolo noticed Gohan was breathing heavily though it was understandable considering his image, the torn and damaged clothes, his scraped and beaten arms and chest a hint at the pummelling he must have received before he arrived, what didn't add up was how this could have happened in the first place. Gohan was far too strong, even with the Android's intelligent nature, to be losing and certainly not to this degree, as what stumped the Namek more was the teen's expression, though tired, appeared somewhat in awe. Over the last year Piccolo had become familiar with that look, though he still had no idea what it meant, it made Piccolo feel very watched, especially when Gohan's obsidian eyes would move, often as though he couldn't help himself.

Concerned for his friend, Piccolo searched for the teen's ki quickly, sensing that he had used a great deal of his energy and felt slightly unsteady but it was nothing too extreme, Piccolo saw Gohan's broad chest rise and fall strongly, doing is best to recover and be able to join the fight for which Piccolo was proud. But there was also that pang in his chest at being in the teen's company, feeling as though they would not be side by side if it weren't for the dangerous situation which he resented, he didn't fully understand what this meant; loneliness he knew, isolation he knew, feeling a pull for someone else? That he did not. Shaking away such thoughts as they would not serve him well here, from what he had seen of Android 17, the man was not himself at all, his movements blind and uncoordinated, but clearly something must have worked in his side of the fight if Gohan was in such a condition.

The teen nodded with a breathy "yeah..." gulping to steady himself, attempting to clear his mind but gazing at Piccolo's elegant face made it unbelievably difficult, "thanks Piccolo" happy to have found his voice in the Namek's presence and he flashed a tired smile. Hearing movement, Piccolo immediately turned to face the Android heading back to the duo, Gohan following his line of vision faithfully to see the same thing, and in the next second all three were immersed in battle, both z fighters switching into gear; two verses one.

The more Piccolo saw of Android 17 the more confused he became, his observations matching Gohan's, everything from the obsessive eyes to the unbelievable new power, it didn't help that Piccolo was already rather tired, his flexing muscles straining against the wish to rest, and his feelings of worry for Gohan only acting against him though he refused to be without it. Wherever they were and whatever they were facing, Piccolo would always be willing to step up and protect is first real friend, the most important person to him. Even though he was fighting alongside Gohan at that moment...he felt lonely.

The furious kicks and punches from the android and odd close range ki blast were wearing down the two fighters despite him being outnumbered and without sound mind; in this unknown situation, one where they could not sense nor understand 17's strength lest it collide with their own flesh, Gohan felt a heat running through his body, a fear and a determination, a tickling urge to protect the Namek and thus his fighting style became more aggressive, and with a well placed kick where his power did not fail him, he delivered a hit to the cyborgs side and sent him crashing against a building side which toppled with a thunderous roar into other towers and structures, a giant's game of dominoes played in a ground of dust and shattered homes. Gohan then charged a large ki blast, doing his best to focus the streams of energy to his hands and keep it from wavering and with success he deployed it in the android's direction, a slight show erupting and totalling more of the city though it was of little cost now.

Panting from the stress throughout his being, Gohan began flew to where the android had been forced, though casting a glance to Piccolo he saw him remain floating where the three had been locked in battle, he saw the Namek's dark eyes shift to that of the news helicopters hovering and thrumming, of course, about time he addressed them, and carried on his pursuit.

Flying through the tumbling maze of concrete, Gohan searched through dirty skies and ruined grounds and eventually came to see Android 17 picking himself up, debris crunching underfoot and chalky flakes and chips decorating the man from head to toe, his image one of pure chaos, though it didn't take a second more for those crazed eyes to glance up and fix upon the teen with a fire and, leaping into the air, the two locked in battle yet again.

With a finely streamed and concentrated ki blast, Piccolo destroyed the cameras, a small display of lights and fizzing out elecricals , steam and plastic easing from cameras centres, efficient and without harm to the camera men. Upon their destruction gripes and yells sounded in an indignant roar, those close enough to hear heard Piccolo grumble with "get out of here" feeling he had given them more than enough of his time. Piccolo's nerves on edge as he felt Gohan struggling against the android, his ki level dipping and then spiking at odd intervals like he wasn't fully in control, he had trained Gohan better than that; what was wrong with him?

Gohan, tired and knowing he could not carry on in a long winded battle, his endurance severely lacking, he powered his ki into his fist so that when he made contact with the android it would do most significant damage, his Super Saiyajin flames bursting over his body as he charged the blow and then struck, thoug just before his fist could collide with 17's torso, his ki flickered and snuffed out. Gohan felt like screaming then, having wasted so much ki on an attack that didn't even happen; feeling, despite his usually superior power, he was becoming useless. Like Yamucha.

17 wasn't aware of much but he did seem to smirk greater at Gohan's failure and moved forward landing a jab to Gohan's chest and then kicked his side with a curve so that the teen crashe, embedding himself in the broken road beneath them. Panting harshly, Gohan felt as though every part of him was beaten raw and burning, his body and his pride abused like never before, and as Gohan looked back to the cyborg he saw that the man was distracted when surely this was the perfect chance to attack anf deal a final strike? Then is all became clear.

Vegeta came into view, flying at speed and immediately immersing himself in battle and he took on the Android, Gohan could feel the prince's ki, strong and steady, unlike Gohan's stressed and unpredictable energy and Piccolo's drained resources from training, and the two were fighting with a vigour Gohan clearly didn't have in himself at that moment. Picking himself up, which was easier said than done, as every fibre on his being screeched in horrific agony, begging him for relief he was unable to grant, pebbles and grit in his hair and pressed against his skin.

In his haze he flinched in surprise when Android 17 was suddenly forced backwards narrowly avoiding the teen before crashing into concrete and Gohan's gaze shifted to that of the Saiyajin, his strong scent accompanying his brutish muscles as the shorted man came to a stand by him. "Keep focused brat" Vegeta growled but he still cast Gohan a small smirk to let the teen know he was well aware of what Gohan was distracted by; his smirk only growing as Piccolo joined them but thankfully said nothing of the subject.

"We'll now this is more like it!" Android 17 spoke, slowly coming to a stand, peering from his mess of hair with a joyful tone, clearly enjoying the company of more Z Senshi with the aspect of more people to fight, though for any right minded foe this would be a bad turn of events.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" asked Vegeta, his eyes not leaving the shaky Android though he did not move to attack.

"I don't know," Gohan said, seeing as he'd been on the battle field the longest and he knew nothing "he's gone crazy" he continued more to himself than anything else as that was the only piece of information that could be depended on.

"This isn't like him at all," Piccolo contributed, his gruff voice making its way into Gohan's senses and make his skin heat up generously, "Seventeen might be arrogant but this is insane and how come he's so strong?"

"I noticed that too, and I have no idea" Gohan replied, thankful he didn't waver in his voice.

"Lets just take him down as quick as possible," Piccolo said with conviction, "wasting ki in a long running battle won't do us any good" and the two men nodded, Piccolo's word rarely argued with as he held his wisdom above any brutality "but try not to kill him," he added and both listeners gave him a soft glance "I really don't think its him in control" and both nodded again, confirming the train of thought for all three of them.

17 charged forward, a ki blast ready in his hand, the z fighters in awe he had a gall to take on three at once, though he wasn't afraid, in fact, the man looked delighted and growled with a morbid "time to die". The four locked into battle, 17 taking more hits than before as all three z senshi took a more offensive stand against him, though he struck back with more than enough to keep his ground, occasionally the close formation breaking to allow him to fight more one on one though never for long, the pace hard and fast.

Vegeta attempted to deliver a punch to 17's face which he ducked from before jabbing the prince in the stomach and moving past the Saiyajin towards the Namek, charging a powerful ki blast into the palm of his hand he fired at the torso of the Namek sending the man backwards several yards with a grunt. Following Piccolo's form 17 flew at speed and took advantage of the Namek's state, his clothes charred and gi top and cape in tatters, his turban falling from his head, and began laying punches to him left, right and centre. Piccolo's ears ringing, not from the boom of blasts or blood pulsing from being attacked, but he sensed a high frequency signal that scraped against his eardrums, adding as a second barrage than just fists, as though there was a beeping noise coming from the android Piccolo found it difficult to keep his focus.

Gohan in the instant his mind registered the position of his beloved, couldn't stop himself from invading the scene, feeling as though something simply snapped in his soul he could not allow someone to hurt the Namek and placed himself by the two before delivering a harsh kick to the cyborg's side and then following him to indulge his anger, beating him at the opportunity just as 17 had been doing to the Namek moments before.

Tasting a hint of his own blood Piccolo regained his footing with an air of surprise, Gohan's violent assistance was most unexpected, though most would simply see a 'game face' Piccolo could tell the young man was fired up in a way that usually required much more in the way of tragedy to evoke. Taking in a few deep breaths, his eyes watching as the demi-saiyajin fought passionately before the prince flew into their direction with a just audible "Namek, you gonna help take him down or what?" and with a nod the four commenced in battle once more. Though 17 continued to hold his own.

17 fired a ki blast and the three dodged just barely, Gohan's fury making him slow to react as a second blast followed without pause and, to both his salvation and his curse, he was moved to safety as Piccolo tackled him to the ground in time to avoid the extremely powerful blow, as it collided with buildings rendering them to nothingness in a splendorous display of light. As Gohan fet the Namek's muscular but soft body against him, his shoulder pads still sported making his weight noticeable over his tired form but not painful, elegant hands over the teens torso to cusion the Namek's own landing, fingertips placed against defined abs and pectorals. Gohan's face reddened immediately, especially as the Namek's face was so close the two were almost embraced against the concrete, body heat, scents and energies flowing in close proximity Gohan felt his mouth water in hunger though he had an overwhelming sense to protect in the dangerous situation, so, with great exercise of will, he gulped and as the Namek stood he followed and joined the fight again.

Piccolo had stepped away from the teen, feeling he was too close to something he felt a tug towards, the demi-saiyajin's warmth somewhat inviting though he was never one to seek such a thing, nevermind with someone that was clearly moving steadily away from him. His behaviour had just gone from strange to plain bazaar. His face had gone red again, so quickly too, not that he ahdn't see that before he just didn't know why it kept happening. He knew people could become red when embarrassed, which, due to his deductions that it wasn't a fever, was his best guess. Had he simply gotten too close to him? Piccolo was usually the one with space issues and the action had been practical and hadn't made him uncomfortable, and it wasn't as though this was an odd occurrence be it in battle or spars. Plus, the guy looked constantly worried. What was with him today? Deciding it wasn't his place to invade the man's world, especially since he didn't seem to welcome, not rejected, just not as wanted as he once was, and then that feeling returned again which Piccolo was really beginning to resent, particularly due to how he knew loneliness, but he didn't quite know this...

About to join the fight occurring between the android and saiyajin, everyone was suddenly stilled as a voice pierced the air, one of demanding nature, one not to be messed with, a voice all women seem to possess, each syllable a death sentence.

" _Seventeen!"_ came the sharp hell, and the android's attention piqued as he dodged a hit from Vegeta fliying higher as Vegeta too stilled, knowing if progress was going to be made, it would be now. Looking in the same direction, though three never quite gave up their attentions on the cyborg, the audience was faced with Krillen standing upon a broken road, arms folded over his chest, his eyes glancing at the cities ruin, by his wife's side: Android 18. And she was not happy. Her face tighter than usual, a livid air, eyes focused on her brother with a determined glint as she spoke in a deliberate tone "what the _Hell_ are you doing?"

"The z senshi must die" he replied automatically and with a venom, though in all the time he had been fighting the z senshi this was the most calm he had appeared, his featured and body seeming to soften.

"What are you talking about?" 18 questioned with that same anger though her eyes showed her concern to not just her husband, her brother clearly in a state not his own, his pride would never allow him to become so desperate and out of control, something was very wrong with him. But when 17's ki flared, disturbing his matted hair and shredded clothes and she knew he would not answer, he simply intended to fight on, so she had to step in. Just as 17 was charging a ki blast she flared her ki also and with speed appeared in front of her brother, placing herself between him and the other z senshi. Her face serious and her tone to match, she cleared her intentions to everyone "fine," she said dangerously, "if you want to fight the z senshi, here I am, fight _me_ brother" she challenged.

Krillen's face one of worry and Gohan's one of awe, he didn't know much of Android 18 except for her relationship with Krillen, apparently she was quiet but a good person, but he hadn't expected such an act, but as he glanced to the Prince ad his beloved he saw their expressions weren't surprised at all, actually, they seemed to have expected it. Android 17 appeared angry in that moment, his brow twitching and lips shaking tightly as he argued "no, you will join me, defeat them..." he shouted, desperate as though her rebellion was an attack on its own, he seemed confused and...hurt..."they have to die..!" he exclaimed as though it was the only scrap of truth he could summon in his mind and moved forward assuming she would move but she didn't, instead she slapped him, a sharp, meaningful strike across his already marred cheek.

His being stilled then, completely, eerily so, asthough his realitu had abandoned him but that crazed glint fought over his gaze, especially when 18 continued with "if you want them, you go through me" with no room to argue.

With a grunt Android 17 dared an advancement but Android 18 stood by her declaration and as the two collided in a tense beginning, the blonde kicked 17 in the stomach, hard, making his body fold and blood escape his throat, dripping over his lips and chin, she wasn't messing around, and 17 charged a ki blast in retaliation, his palms glittering with energy before it seemed to flicker and spike before fluttering out like a dead flame, though embers continued to burst and sputter beyond it. He then moved shaking hands to his hair, eyes wild and violent. Worry threaded itself through all z senshi present, despite all his crazy antics earlier, he seems to had snapped then: completely lost it.

Even Android 18 began backing away, she hadn't done much to him except oppose him, yet he seemed so conflicted within himself. Feeling sorry for her brother's condition, a sight she could have gone without seeing, his firty hair and ragged clothes, bruises, cuts, burns and blood, the crimson rolling from his lips clashing against his sickly pale face and those wide distressed eyes. 18's confidence left her and was replaced by a stunned curiosity as her brother broke down in front of her.

Electric shocks began to appear, making his body spasm and hunch over, his pupils contracting and he gasped in pain, the jolts seeming to explore and invate every part of him, bouncing about his skull and creating an agonising burn. The z senshi were a selection of awes responses, unable to figure out what was happening nor what to do to help the poor man. And the longer it went on the more the conflict seemed to take over, his eyes frantic and he let out a bloodcurdling scream.

18's eyes softened to the point she held no harshness at all and she moved forward in instinct, but was met with a throaty screech "no, stay back!" from her brother who's ki seemed to blaze about him in further warning, and his ki seemed to engulf him blindingly, his clothes tearing and soul distraught. Piccolo, always the one to keep a clear head, was watching the scene for details, his eyes shrewdly scowering the display for something, anything that could be the cause or end to all this, when as the man's ki burst brightly, he tore part of his shirt and something metal glinted against the lights.

About to voice his observation, Piccolo then winced gaining looks from his surrounding z senshi, that same high pitched noise returning, this time much stronger, making his ears feel as though they were about to burst and bleed, a feral beast clawing about his bones. Gohan saw the Namek's expression change and a strike of worry hollered about his being, making him want to help but feeling so useless, unable to even figure what the hell was happening, he stepped toward's his secret love and asked, speaking up to be heard above the screams and pain "Piccolo, what's wrong?" eyes open and searching for any signs of the pain easing itself, Piccolo then placed his hands over his ears and Gohan knew he must be hearing something.

Braving a closer proximity, Gohan stopped as he reached Piccolo's shoulder, eyes seeking that glorious face for something, anything, the dami-saiyajin wanted to hold the Namek in his arms and to take the pain away but he couldn't, then he heard Piccolo whisper and he was barely able to hear it over 17's wails. Managing to make out a couple of words 'android' and 'chest' Gohan's brows furrowed before turning his attention back to the long haired victim, electric shocks and ki increasing in fury, though past the flames and ripples of air Gohan narrowed his gaze to look upon the man's chest and he too caught glimpse of a small metal contraption, shimmering in the flaring energies. Also, the man's chest was becoming red and inflamed, he couldn't see clearly past the ki waves and rags of clothing, but if anything was going to be the sourse of this Hell, that was their best guess.

"Guys" Gohan shouted above the noise, people facing him and gathering closer before he continued "there's something on his chest!" and int he next few moments the other z senshi's eyes did as Gohan's had just before and all came to the same conclusion. Though in that second, they watched as Android 17 threw his head back and with a harsh intake of breath he screamed louder than he ever had in his life, pain wracking his body and his ki flared beyond his comprehension, so powerful the z senshi were forced back and Piccolo dropped to his knees in an attempt to ground himself while he struggled even more to keep the noise from crippling him, air whipping them all and dust rising from the grounds as the ki continued to blast.

Piccolo had taken enough, with a grunt he couldn't allow himself to be outdone by a stupid noise, and he moved both hands by his ears, his long sharp nails seemed to glisten in knowledge of what they were about to do, ready to attack and demolish, and so, inhaling to steady himself, Piccolo thrust his nails into his ears, piercing and tearing the skin of his eardrums, blood pulsing and escaping the wounds, he could feel Gohan snap his attention in his direction, though he could then not hear anything the feel of those dark pools staring at him made him feel exposed, and when those eyes were drowned in worry, he felt guilty.

Standing to full height in a tired body with his hearing gone and his observations keen he joined the other z senshi as they stood as pillars against the bombarding waves of ki, Piccolo removed his cape and let the wind carry the weighted item away from them, and all looked to the strange contraption locked against the android's flesh, and had decide on a plan of action.


	8. Thingamajig

Android 17's screams tore through the air and his ki flared and bellowed about him out with his control or even his knowledge as he was consumed in electric shocks and pain throughout his being. A white energy engulfing him, making the z senshi avert their eyes for fear of being blinded, smoke and rubble billowing about and the ki so strong the roads began to crack and upturn while buildings were to crumble and dissolve as though the fates were erasing them from existence, and the Z senshi too would be consumed but, as they had the greatest reserves of ki, Android 18 and Vegeta moved to stand in front of the group and used their own energies to create a barrier protecting their allies.

"What do we do?" asked Krillen, wincing from the lights and raising his voice to be heard above the wails, though he spared a glance to Piccolo was he wondered how the Namek would be able to debate such a thing while deaf "Piccolo, can you understand us?" he tried.

Piccolo, noticing the man's look towards him and he knew he needed to do something, so he turned to Gohan whom seemed slightly jumpy at the action though he ignored, didn't forget, just didn't mention anything. Gohan blinked as he felt an opening in his mind, one he hadn't felt in a long time though was incredibly familiar; Piccolo was opening a telepathic link, and as though Piccolo's voice was embedded into Gohan's soul he heard that echoing gruffness speaking "just let me hear through you a little while, is that alright?"

"I forgot you could do that" he replied telepathically with a small laugh as he felt his face heat up a little though he did his best to keep it under control, especially in such a close position to the namek. Becoming quite tense as he did his best to control his thoughts, not that piccolo could gain Gohan's knowledge or necessarily read his thoughts like this, their link created a sort of neutral ground between them and wasn't invasive. Gohan could always tell if Piccolo was doing something that exploratory and it was rare and hadn't been done so in years which was really only to gain knowledge of enemies so he could be better prepared; now though Piccolo was simply sharing his intake of information. "That's okay Piccolo" he confirmed and smiled in his friend's direction.

"Thank you" Piccolo completed and both exchanged a quick nod, their audience having watched the shared glance and they understood that they must be using their telepathic link though none of them fully understood it nobody was unknowing of it, just how close they were.

Vegeta continued to fuel ki into the barrier he was creating to shield his comrades alongside the blonde female, now that the Namek could hear the plan could be discussed, "back to business, I bet that 'thing' is what's making him act this way, whatever it is, we need to get rid of it" he spoke loudly and deliberately, intensifying his ki to steady against the increasing onslaught of energy waves trying to destroy all surroundings from the android.

"But we can't get anywhere near him" Android 18 added, attempting to get any visual on her brother but failing as she quickly turned away, light invading her eyes.

"I'll do it" said Piccolo, flatly.

"Piccolo, don't-" said Gohan quickly, quiet enough for it to most go missed though to someone sharing his sense of hearing Piccolo clearly received the message, the demi-saiyajin having spoken before he could help himself, a spike of worry becoming present between their minds and Piccolo gave Gohan a glance, making the teen feel panicked under his gaze. Gohan damned his mind though it could have been much worse, at least his worry could be put to the fact they are friends. He couldn't believe Piccolo was doing this sort of thing again, always the one to sacrifice himself in these situations. But that didn't help how he felt helpless, hurt even, every time he had to stand by as Piccolo did this, although he couldn't deny his respect and love for the man grew more and more.

Luckily though Piccolo seemed to brush it off, more pressing matters to contend with and with a gruffness spoke "if I move quickly I should take less damage and I can regenerate afterwards, if it's anyone else healing may not be an option" he presented with conviction, feeling more comfortable as a weapon than a spectator anyway, besides, of all the z senshi present he was the only one without a family waiting for him. Hell even Android 17 had his sister, while Piccolo simply had a job to do, protect earth and its people, his chest heated in his strength at that point though he still felt something else, the thing he just could not quite place or name. Fighting was all he was good for.

Gohan felt his breathing slow, he wanted to speak but it burned in his chest and eyes, if only he were a better actor he might be able convince him it was a bad idea or if he were more cunning he may come up with some other way, but if that was the only plan that even Piccolo could offer Gohan had no chance of bettering him in strategy.

"Well no time like the present," Vegeta said, clearly wanting things to move along quicker than they were, but when he received a glare from the teen he followed his statement with a "good luck" but whether the words of hope were to Piccolo to succeed or for Gohan's sake for his desired mate to return safely was not clear until steady eyes met with Gohan's own and confirmed the truth. Gohan's eyes softened and returned to Piccolo, his wonderful, beautiful, heroic and fucking suicidal Piccolo, his nerves threatening to take over his body but all he could do was try and take stock of himself and keep hope amongst his worry.

"You'd better make it back, Piccolo" he sent telepathically to the Namek, something sweet and private just between the two of them, and Piccolo's eyes opened a little more than before, no one else would have noticed other than Gohan, having committed that angelic face to memory a million times over and he received a nod before Piccolo fully faced back towards the distressed Android again and Gohan felt the telepathic link close once more, the Namek concentrating fully of the feat he would soon attempt.

Charging his ki, though not into his muscles so much bar his legs, this was about speed not strength, energy flirting over his tattered gi and massaging his skin, he took a racing stance, pushing away any anxiety like any battle savvy warrior and let his determination flow through his body, readying himself and he shared glances with Android 18 and Vegeta before nodding sharply as a sign and both dropped their ki barriers. Piccolo moved so quickly he appeared to have disappeared in an instant, the ki threatening to blow the remaining z senshi away before Vegeta and Android 18 resumed their blockade, everyone desperate to know how Piccolo would fair against the explosions of ki especially one Golden Warrior who felt his heart crying to be with the Namek or to have abandoned all convention and to simply have kept him back, though none could see past the blinding lights to indulge.

Piccolo's body blazed in scorching pain as he broke into the area of vicious and chaotic ki streams, burning his skin and beating him furiously, cutting over his body, his ears and antennae, his hands feeling raw: the physical agony only all the more intensified to his mind since he could not hear, perhaps if he were numbed by a sense allowing him distraction if the form of screams he might not be gritting his teeth so hard his fangs cut into his own gums, a copper taste gracing his knowledge. His blood pulsed wrathfully and his body became heavier with every stride, he could feel his ki draining quickly under the constant barrage.

To his relief he reached the Android, coming to a stand in front of the poor man whose eyes are closed tightly in pain though his lips continued to release his screams from what Piccolo could see, Piccolo's flesh was then stung by many bolts of electricity, a heat like nothing else meeting his flesh to the point Piccolo saw black dots about his vision though he pressed on with a growl and looked to the man's chest. What he saw was, to his best description, a robot spider, a hemisphere shape with glass-like material on one end, as 4 jointed legs were attached on either side; basically, yes, a spider. The flat underbelly of it was pressed against the Android's chest as the legs only seemed to rest against the pectoral, but by what he understood as the 'head' of it was a great inflamed area of flesh and upon inspection Piccolo could see tiny wires embedded into skin from under the spider having spread under the skin to make thick vein like shapes that added a feeling of nausea to the Namek amongst his torture.

But the quicker he destroyed it the better, so he charged a small volume of ki to his hand, the blast needed to be very controlled so he did not attack into Seventeen's torso, his concentration not it's best as liquid pain quickly replaced his blood, but he didn't meditate for nothing, also happy to see that sickening item removed he released the blast, though before anything could be understood energy burst forth as the Spider took on damage, detaching itself, Android 17's ki enveloping them both in a great explosion.

A collection of gasps sounded from the eager z senshi as the light show seemed to flicker before combusting with thunderous volume, smoke and dust billowed as though dominating the air, screaming coming to a scratched end under the storm on city grounds, ki eventually receding as waves rode on the winds. All z senshi daring themselves to peer into the chaos as the smoke began to thin and eventually clear and Vegeta and 18 dropped their barriers.

Gohan's breathing caught in his throat as his body wracked with worry and fired with a silent anger as the scene revealed itself, Piccolo was standing in a crater made by the exudes of the android's ki, panting harshly, his gi top completely removed and his pants were barely clinging scraps and the fabric scorched black in most places, Piccolo's skin burned, cut, bruised and even dark whip like marks over his arms and torso, which Gohan could only guess was due to electric shocks, sensing his ki was extremely low but also Piccolo's arm had clearly been injured in the explosion, lying limp by his side, in such a way he knew the limb was broken in several places and purple blood flowed generously, staining the emerald skin and dripping to the shattered ground below.

Android 17's body began to fall flaccidly, clearly unconscious if not dead, and his sister quick on the draw sped to catch her brother and succeeded as the dark haired man was cuddled into her side, head upon her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around his torso and cradling him to her form.

The remaining Z senshi moved closer to the three and the closer Gohan got to his beloved the more pain he felt, Piccolo's heavy breathing and erratic rise and fall of his chest, his eyes only slowly coming to realise the arrival of his allies, his senses clearly numbed. "Yikes" Krillen said, looking to the damage in the area quickly before seeing the ragged mess of his brother-in-law, whose chest could beseen to move so to their relief the man was alive, and finally when he saw Piccolo's arm fully.

Gohan moved towards Piccolo, standing to gain the man's attention he gave strong eye contact though the Namek's own tired ones only slowly came to realise the signal, Gohan was unable to start the telepathic communication without Piccolo's support, and so Piccolo, despite his raw body and exhausted mind, opened up the channel, becoming aware of the eerie quiet of a deserted city through Gohan's senses, and the teen feeling it re-establish between them, Piccolo feeling all the closer though not physically.

"Just heal yourself already Namek" Vegeta grunted, voice naked against the baron surroundings.

Piccolo paused before replying, gathering the resolve and breath "I used up m-more ki than I thought I would," he said before having to intake air violently "I don't have the energy right now." Gohan's arms felt restless, his hands and fingers tingling with the need to hold the Namek, support him and keep him from wavering.

"You gonna be okay?" asked Krillen earnestly and Piccolo responded quickly that time as he gave a strained and fast nod.

"What are we going to do with _him?"_ inquired Vegeta, facing the unconscious android as he was held up against his sister.

"Do you think Bulma would mind taking a look at him?" asked 18, lifting her brother fully into her arms for easier balance, his slow exhausted breathing tickling her cheek, which despite its irritating nature, reassured her that he was very much alive and could recover "something was definitely wrong with him."

"Good idea," Krillen replied, seeing his wife warm in the situation as her brother was secure with her, though her tight lips did not go amiss, her bubbling anger for whatever the hell had started this in the first place staying quiet for now though it was very much real. "...and where did that thingamajig go?" he asked, remembering the only scrap of knowledge to lead to what could possibly be responsible for all this.

"Thingamajig?" Gohan repeated, the funny word rolling over his tongue, speaking more to himself than anything else as he glanced around for it.

Piccolo could barely see, black spots over his vision, and a wave of feverishness washing over his body, feeling both hot and dry though a fresh sheen of sweat slicked his body, blood pounding through his veins with fury and he just could not summon his breathing well enough, his ki so low it was beginning to send alarm bells to his brain, just before his vision started to crackle and darken.

"Piccolo?" Gohan snaped his attention to the Namek as the telepathic link collapsed and he saw the warriors beaten body slowly slip from its position, falling to the ground in unconsciousness. In that instant Gohan moved to catch him, the heated body resting against his own and Gohan carefully wrapped his arms around his beloved, his face heating up at the flesh to flesh contact but he was mainly concerned, Vegeta's smirk didn't help matters either, but his worry took precedence, Piccolo needed to heal.

"Brat just take him to the lookout, get him a senzu bean or something" Vegeta spoke quickly.

"Me?" Gohan replied stupidly, his mind somehow letting it slip as he felt his heart may explode while his lips may confess if in his company.

"I said brat didn't I? There's midget, robogirl and Namek, that makes you 'brat' now go, the quicker the bleeding stops the better."

"Bleeding?" repeating in a whisper Gohan was reminded, looking down, he saw Piccolo's blood was on his clothes and the scent reached his more primal senses, his desired mate was hurt, injured, bleeding, he felt guilty and he snapped from his previous numbness to more urgent and protective; shifting Piccolo's light weight in his arms, Gohan held him bridal style and close to his torso, before flaring his ki in preparation for flight.

Just as he was about to take off however a red light appeared as a netting of lasers scanning and scowering the area, forcing people to close their eyes at the painful sharp lighting, the lines crisscrossing over their bodies, and metal clinks and electric fizzles began to creep into people's hearing, the lights disappearing, slowly the fighters opened their eyes again confused and apprehensive.

Vegeta heard a sharp clank and turned Just in time to see the spider-like robot launching itself at him, its fuses spluttering and wires fried and torn while its body was a charred black, dodging the object just in time, his movement alerting the others too, the spider touched back onto the cracked ground. The spider then was seen travelling unhindered despite its missing three of its legs and how it seemed to be falling apart due to taken damage, it then headed straight for the Androids.

Krillen, seeing his wife reacting slowly to the unexpected threat jumped in front to guard her and her sibling, afraid of whatever the robot may do to him but as the impressively, and scarily quick little thing met with his body rather than its initial targets, the object simply bounced straight off of him and back to the road. Its final attempt started as it then headed towards the two friends, an unconscious Piccolo unaware of the danger as Gohan's grip tightened in one arm, a mental switch seeming to turn on a protective streak, the urge overcame to the point he barely knew his own actions, and moving Piccolo's form in his grasp he freed one hand and blasts the attacker, smoke erupting from the robot revealing a pile of circuit boards and wires, a mess to behold and the glass shattered and broken, the electric currents fizzing out completely, dying with the endeavour.

A stunned silence fell over the allies, kind of freaked by the odd occurrence as they watched the bust object lie eerily still, watching for any hint of movement, though when none came a sigh escaped several, "phew" Krillen voiced.

"Hey, best take that thing to Bulma too, see if she can get anything" suggested 18 and was met with agreeing nods.

"Why do you suppose it launched itself at you guys but not me?" asked Krillen softly as he walked to the bundle of metallic mess, being the only one that the thing had not obvious want for he figured it was best he be the one to carry it, genuine curiosity fuelling the inquiry.

"Height restriction" Vegeta offered flatly though the jest eased the tense air, and a gentle laughter floated about the group.

"Well we've wasted enough time," 18 spoke softly, though it was no secret she was angry, surprisingly protective of her brother "hopefully we'll figure all of this out soon" and she received nods in return. The group cast one last glance at the ruined city, a mourning echoed through their bones at the sight of unsettled dust and still crumbling buildings, debris like autumn leaves the skyscrapers withering and people's homes unrecognisable, an eerie openness to the view as areas were baron colliding with the structures that once stood tall and cuddling together. The city destroyed and empty.

Gohan looked to Piccolo's sleeping form, feeling his breath shallow against his shoulder and neck, a coldness though his own body as his beloved was injured, he thought 'let's get you fixed up quick' and without a goodbye or another word Gohan flew in the direction of the lookout to do just that.


	9. I'm Sorry

Gohan flew towards Korin's tower, the wind whipping around both individuals as he held Piccolo close to his chest, especially his injured arm, but under closer inspection he had come to the conclusion his beloved had smashed a few ribs and probably crushed part of his hip, the Namek's scent close and unable to ignore. A wetness cooling his flesh and clothes as Piccolo's blood seeped into the fibres, only making the teen fly faster, a need to help the Namek his most pressing thought.

Also, the teen didn't care if anyone saw him flying, normally he was deliberate in his travelling, but his world had flipped so quickly; the news cameras had caught him, as well as Hercule Satan's failure, they'd seen him as a Super Saiyajin and the world was most likely going crazy over the information. He was exposed. Son Gohan was the Golden Warrior. Videl knew too. He was thankful for her smile, that hug, but he still felt guilty for having stayed quiet for so long, he also hoped she had gotten away okay.

Gohan's thoughts switched back to his current situation as the white tower came into view and at the speed he was going by the time he saw it he was practically in front of it in the next moment, arriving at Korin's home he floated before yelling for the cat's attention "Korin...?"

He didn't have to wait long for the white cat to show himself, while the feline walked next the Yajarobi, said man was complaining as he always was as they approached "...how come its always your name people say, 'Korin's tower, Korin's tower' I'm here too y..." though Yajarobi's voice trailed off when his eyes saw Piccolo. The cat's feet patting lightly as he approached the teen and Namek, already holding a small brown bag of senzu beans and he threw it for Gohan to catch which he did, shifting Piccolo's weight with ease; "I prepared some earlier, I figured with it was better to be safe than sorry."

"What do you mean?" Gohan cocked his head to the side slightly, confused as Korin impled a warning to the day's events.

"Dende had a weird feeling that something bad was going to happen soon but couldn't tell anything else about it," the cat said, licking his paw and rubbing a tuft of hair my his ear, and added a note for the boy's behaviour "What did your mom teach you Gohan?"

"Manners, right," he offered a short laugh, he did usually try to be polite but with a bleeding Namek in his arms safe to say he was, at the very least, distracted, "thanks Korin" he said finally, for the beans and for his time. Also for the information: Dende sensed a darkness which meant Piccolo most likely felt it too; and that was why he was training so hard. "Bye guys."

Flying upwards, heading to the lookout he caught the quiet "see ya" said by both the cat and Yajarobi, before moving through more clouds to the floating palace and finally saw over the edge; the view presenting him with waiting company. Dende and Mr Popo stood by the edge, clearly having watched the scene below and Gohan heard a gasped "oh my" from the genie at Piccolo's state.

"Hey" he offered, letting his ki disappear, returning to his normal self, dark hair and eyes returning and he stood on the edge of the lookout before shifting Piccolo's weight again, freeing one hand and he took out a senzu bean from the bag; Dende stepping forward, holding the bag for convenience so Gohan didn't have to fidget about, tucking the bag into his robes. The younger Namek also began using his healing energy, and while Gohan knew Dende was only doing good, protecting his soldiers and friends, he struggled to suppress the growl in his throat at someone entering the space of his desired mate. The light of Dende's hands eliminating Piccolo's muscles and features and Gohan watched softly, the healing couldn't regenerate piccolos arm, he had to do that himself, but was fixing most of his bones bar small cracks, his hip bone would take a couple of days, and slowly Piccolo's skin began to clear, it wasn't charred and cuts were disappearing; and most of all, the bleeding was coming to a stop.

The Namek's energy still very low, so much so the man still hadn't budged or shown sign of waking, and he would be in great need of it to regenerate so Gohan finally took the senzu bean and had to press his finger's to Piccolo's plush lips, feeling a moistness he placed the item onto Piccolo's tongue and by instinct, the Namek began to chew and swallow. Feeling a jolt of Piccolo's ki returning, filling the man's veins Gohan's chest felt a flutter, his love recovering and returning, slowly, those eyelids fluttered open, obsidian pools unfocused until locking gaze with Gohan's for a second, the teen mesmerised by what he saw, a heat tickling over his face, Piccolo's elegant features and wise eyes only intensified by the healing lights, which eventually stopped, the young guardian stepping back.

Piccolo's voice came to him raspy and quiet, but still definitely his, "umm, Gohan, you can put me down now" he said tiredly.

"Oh, sorry" Gohan panicked slightly, realising all too quickly the close embrace and his face heated up too quickly to control, so carefully and swiftly, Gohan let Piccolo down gently, the Namek winced slightly, his hip really painful and causing him to lean slightly, unable to hear the teen's apology as his eardrums were still torn, the throbbing sensation in his arm and a general burning ache throughout his body, despite this though Piccolo took a couple of large strides away from the teen, that look Gohan had given him only confusing him more meanwhile the demi-saiyajin missed their contact.

Piccolo felt his energy returning though he would steadily be using up part of it in his recovery, charging some ki to his hip he connected many of the bones that previously felt like they were grating against each other, shattered pieces painfully rejoining, not fully healed and still sore but at least he could stand better now. Looking to his arm, the limp broken thing, covered in purple blood quickly drying to black and sighed, grabbing his upper arm he began to pull, the limb useless as it was and beyond healing, a dead thing, feeling a tearing and stretching of muscles most men couldn't imagine. Part's popping and spasming before finally the appendage was torn free, blood flowing and Piccolo held his breath, though he had done this before didn't make it easy, and concentrating his ki to his nerve endings, severed tendons and ragged flesh suddenly a new arm grew, replacing the ruined one and leaving the Namek panting slightly.

Watching his friend, Gohan felt a tug in his chest, hating to watch Piccolo in pain and have to do such things, wishing he could have prevented such harm in the first place. Piccolo then repaired his eardrums, his blood flow beginning to normalise and his hearing returning as before, much to his relief. Turning back to the waiting trio, all relaxed at knowing his regeneration had been successful, and glad all the 'yucky stuff' was over, Piccolo looked to the guardian "so..." he coughed, his throat terribly dry and attempting to clear it "did you see what happened, Dende?" he asked, slightly better.

Dende looked down, "only what you saw, I don't have a clue what that spider contraption was or where it came from" slightly pursing his lips disappointed in himself.

"Did I miss anything while out cold?" Piccolo inquired.

Gohan replied with "nothing much, Android 17 and the robot are being taken to Capsule Corp, hopefully Bulma will figure this thing out," he offered "if anyone can get information it's her" and everyone nodded in agreement. A calm silence fell over the lookout, finally to take a breath and stand as pillars of good above the word they protect, feeling their recoveries from their most recent escapade though so much lay in the balance still, so much unknown. Gohan looked to the Namek, seeing his breathing return to normal though he was still clearly uncomfortable and aching, "are you okay Piccolo?"

"I'm fine," he replied, his voice returning a little better each time he spoke "actually I was about to ask you the same thing?"

"Huh?" Gohan blinked.

"Yah, you seem pretty beat up too Gohan" chimed Dende, more to open up the subject than anything else.

Gohan had almost forgot he had fought at all, he was so focused on Piccolo, it was only then Gohan realised just how sore he was, all the bruises and burn marks, his aching joints, tired soul and low level of ki, his clothes in rags and stained with both red and purple blood. "I could heal you if you want" Dende offered with a smile, always happy to lend a hand to his warriors.

Gohan just smiled, "nah, a senzu bean and a little rest and I'll be good as new" he said nicely, Dende then took a senzu bean from the bag now in his possession and handed it to the demi-saiyajin who accepted it with a small 'thanks.' Popping it into his mouth and eating the tasteless thing he felt his energy return, fuelling his body and in that instant felt much better, although not top of his game or even close to it.

"Would you like us to make you something to eat?" Dende offered.

"It's not necessary" Gohan replied politely, though he couldn't deny his mouth was already watering, Piccolo being close to naked a few feet away didn't help much either, that scrap of fabric clinging to his hips and thighs, and as that thought entered his head he felt a blush invade his skin yet again.

"Oh please, Mr Popo likes doing it" he smiled.

The genie too joined in "yes, with two Namekians around I don't get to show off my cooking skills very much, I'm afraid I'll get rusty one of these days."

"Well if you insist" Gohan chirped in classic Son family style, hand coming up to rest in his hair sweetly. Gohan's smile paused slightly however when he saw Piccolo was giving him a look, slightly suspicious but silent all the same, and Gohan wondered if he would mention his behaviour earlier, being so distracted on the battlefield. Luckily he didn't though and Gohan remembered his decision, Saturday was going to be the day, the day he confessed, Gohan felt his being freeze as he realised everything of that truth yet nothing at all.

Mr Popo turned his attention to Piccolo, stealing his gaze away from the teen, much to Gohan's relief, and asked "would you like me to start the baths Piccolo, I can't imagine you're too comfortable" he said, noting Piccolo caked in just about everything the city could offer, dust from dirt and even glass, blood and so on.

"Yes, thank you Mr Popo" Piccolo spoke gruffly but with a softness.

Gohan had never used the baths on the lookout, he imagined like every other room in the place it would be extravagant, but mainly his mind was filling with images of Piccolo bathing, wet and soapy, rivulets running down his body, his muscled, smooth, virgin, naked... _control self!_ Came the much needed alarm bell in his head, and at that point he noticed Piccolo was already walking away, catching Gohan's eyes as he watched hungrily, exposed skin moving with every step, almost as though teasing the teen on purpose. If only.

As Piccolo disappeared into one of the main buildings of the floating palace, Gohan's reality switched to that of his present company and his face only reddened more when he saw Dende was watching him curiously, a brow raised and eventually a grin, a smooth "this way" with a gesture and the guardian began walking towards the buildings too expecting Gohan to follow and he did. Though for a moment, he wondered if Dende knew too, his guardian's eye more exposing than others, and if Vegeta could figure it out... well, the guy didn't say anything so he didn't allow himself to worry until necessary. He had enough on his plate.

 

* * *

 

 

The dining area was grand; he had been there many times, especially since his dad had always jumped at the chance to scarf down Mr Popo's delicious cooking, and over the recent years as he'd visit Piccolo he would dine luxuriously between spars. The room was large, whit and had a massive circular marble table attached to the matching floor and couches strewn about the edge of it, plush cushions in rich colours of green, pinks and purples. Gohan sat eating with vigour, having been given a new, clean, outfit consisting of what was basically a white gi but with sleeves and a red sash around his midsection, his feet bare, unbelievably hungry after the day he'd had, and was chatting with Dende whom sat a few feet away in feat of being eaten alive sipping water.

"...must be stressful, I'm afraid I don't know much about what it's like living down there but I imagine the news coverage will add a few problems" Dende said, sipping his water slowly.

"Yeah, don't remind me" Gohan sighed, he couldn't think of how the public were handling everything, mainly how it would affect school and his friends, and returned to his food, feeling ravenous.

"...is something else troubling you?"

Gohan blinked from his food, swallowing a large mouthful of rice before replying "no, just umm...school stuff no biggie" he lied badly but Dende didn't push Gohan for details, he wasn't the type. Actually, an idea lighting itself inside of Gohan's mind, this was a great opportunity to find out something "umm, on a completely different topic," though it was really the same topic "this may sound like a strange question..." how to ask? Answer: lie, LIE I TELL YOU, Gohan's mind tried to scream and he half hid his face in his bowl so as to cover how bad a liar he was. A hah, "me and Vegeta were training" begin with a truth, "...and we kind of stumbled on the subject of different races and their qualities, " this is gold he thought "and, just curious, since neither of us knew the answer, umm, you said Namekians are hermaphrodites, right?" Sly.

Raising a brow Dende seemed surprised by the topic, but was not offended simply said "yes" wondering what question would follow as the teen was clearly building to something.

"Well, how does that work exactly, if you don't mind me asking," a blush all over Gohan's face though he continued to speak into the half empty bowl, driven to find an answer "you don't have to say, we were just thinking; like is it just internally, are you externally male or female, or something else?" he inquired with some difficulty, but managed all the same.

Dende coughed quietly containing his surprise, but the Namek didn't blush despite his tense appearance, probably just shy and the question thoroughly odd, "well I'm not about to give a detailed description to you" he began and Gohan realised he was trying not to show any embarrassment and he felt slightly guilty, but had said the Namek didn't have to answer "but it's not just internally, we do have gender..."

Gohan was happy to hear that though he quickly interjected "Dende you don't have to answer remember," he should have known due to Dende's shy nature he wasn't too comfortable talking about this, when telling Bulma it was simply referring to gender, anyone can say 'boys and girls, men and women' but to speak specifically of genitalia? "it was just a little curiosity that's all, never mind, it was silly."

Dende nodded and turned to normal rather quickly, well Gohan guessed if Dende had been asking him what the half human half saiyajin sexual reproductive organs were he'd be uncomfortable too. Part of his brain actually couldn't believe he'd had the gall to ask such a thing in the first place, surely warning signs of 'awkward' 'creepy' and 'stupid' should have been on his way down the road of strange conversations. But Dende had said that Nameks have gender, he didn't say which gender, or if it was a mix or what, but that was good, right? He said they weren't internally hermaphroditic, and it did make sense for Nameks to have sexual reproduction; if they were just cloning themselves in asexual reproduction, recycling DNA over and over, Nameks would all look the same, there has to be some genetic variation and just like human's there were short fat ones, tall skinny ones, different shades of green, all with their own faces as much as any earthling.

After some, more normal, conversation, Dende stood, taking several plates in his hands, a routine look of astonishment at the amount Saiyajins could eat and he said "after you eat you might want to take a nap, I'll just be observing earth if you need me" and Gohan nodded, stuffing his face with delicious food happily. The young guardian walked to the rooms exit and just before he was about to step out of view turned to the teen, "by the way," he said "I don't know what that was at all about but I don't buy the Vegeta story for a second" he smirked triumphantly, the teen couldn't lie for love nor money, and Gohan would have facepalmed if he weren't holding a bowl of rice and chopsticks.

Dende left the room after his comment thinking on how Gohan sure had been acting strange lately, and he doubted it was just due to the day's events, as stressful as it would be revealing his identity as the Golden Warrior it didn't quite fit with his signs. He wasn't sure of what it was, but there was certainly a good guess, he had an idea. Dende suspected Gohan had a crush on someone, the red faces the biggest give away, plus he was of the age where it was more than normal to be looking for a romantic relationship.

But on who? Having viewed the attack from the lookout, Dende had seen Gohan hug a girl, a Miss Videl Satan, though he knew she was the daughter of Hercule Satan so he was most likely comforting her they were definitely close, a feeling of love between them, but, for some reason, it didn't quite feel right. Gohan had also been acting strange towards Piccolo. That was the most noticeable thing. Throughout the entire fight he seemed distracted but had actively fought for Piccolo, which though wasn't too strange, bordered on a need, something animal which was most odd for the mild-mannered teen. Could Gohan...have feelings for Piccolo? The blushes would appear in Piccolo's company most frequently, there was also the way the teen had stared after Piccolo just a little while ago. The more Dende thought about it the more likely the idea became. It wasn't too odd a concept really, Nameks could mate with either gender after all...and considering the conversation he had just had, thing certainly seemed to be adding up. He knew the Vegeta thing was a lie.

 

* * *

 

 

The Lookout's bathing area was one of the most extravagant rooms in the palace, quite simply, in beauty. The room was large though the walls were barely seen, marble stones and mirrors making up the structures as showers ran like waterfalls from the high walls, open bathing areas with places to sit and keep even some plants dotted about the place, brightly coloured flowers gracing the ever moving waters with their falling petals. The water fresh, warm and through all of the reflections and crystal lights the room took on a sweet rainbow effect, colours streaming about the room and dancing with the elements.

Sitting in one of the baths, so as to take the weight from his aching bones and help recover easier, Piccolo was chest deep in heated water, a gentle steam tickling the air, resting on top of and against marble blocks that made the base of the room, a circular pool area surrounding him as a small fall moved and swished the water. Taking in a deep breath, Piccolo allowed himself, for a rare time, to enjoy the water, to feel the warm waves that glided over his abused flesh and soothed his aching muscles. The peaceful atmosphere clashing with the tight nerves from the battle he was just in and the ever busy mind. Hopefully Bulma would find something useful in her research, but Piccolo highly doubted this ordeal was over, this was just the beginning. At least Android 17 was stopped in time, much longer and Piccolo was sure the man would have burned up completely in that flurry of ki, and the z senshi returned alive. The poor city folk though...maybe he should look for the dragon balls to wish the people back, it would certainly help Dende feel better too, the young man often got terribly guilty in affairs like this.

There was also Android 17, Piccolo sincerely hoped the man recovered from this, that his mind would return, insanity a crueller fate than death, especially for someone of pride. Piccolo wasn't too doubtful of the man's recovery though, the man was strong, the person, not the cyborg. The very fact that Android 18's presence affected him so drastically showed his human side, the side that was a brother, the side that cared, was still very much there and ready to fight. That's probably why he was so out of it, if something is controlling all of you there's no room for conflict, but maybe it was only affecting his android self, not his soul. Piccolo sighed, time would tell.

Then Piccolo, like always, found his thoughts leading him to the demi-saiyajin. He had been acting so strange it was most worrisome, Piccolo could fight androids and wish people back from the dead but he didn't have a clue how to approach such a matter, or if he should at all considering how distanced Gohan had been over the last year. The Namek began to feel that clawing sensation inside his chest, something hurtful and strong.

Moving from his sitting position he dipped into a deeper part of the bath, allowing himself to immerse completely in the water, holding his breath with ease, feeling the gentle waved all over his body from the tip on his toes to the top of his head as his mind still wandered. He remembered waking up in the teen's arms just a little while ago, and at first, Piccolo hadn't felt the pain of his injuries, nor had he felt the stab of loneliness or guilt, but he was warm. The feeling surprisingly overwhelming, how he could be so sensitive to those muscular arms and broad chest, sometimes he couldn't believe just how big Gohan had gotten, how much a man he looked, so different from that little boy he knew years ago, the same person, those eyes though carrying more experiences were still so open.

He was really starting to make his way in the world, not that Piccolo would ever admit it, but Chichi did right making her son study, she was maybe a bit too obsessed with it but Gohan was doing so well now. Piccolo had trained Gohan how to fight and face opponents, he was relieved the teen didn't look to him for guidance in some areas for he had none to give, Piccolo had never been to school, wasn't social or very academic really, the only thing to offer there was a like for reading though that was more recent and Piccolo suspected he had inherited that from his fusion with Kami, and everything he knew of relationships came from Gohan in the first place; he'd be less than useless for that kind of advice. But it seemed he needn't have to worry about that, the teen was heading for success, he was smart and loved to learn, he'd become a scholar one day, and with his kind soul and sweet charm he'd never be short of friends and would make a good husband one day, protective and strong, and Piccolo guessed that was something to be thankful for. Who wouldn't want someone who had that kind of everything?

Piccolo felt the tickling in his core which signalled it was time to rise from under the water, splashing slightly as he broke into the air once more he took in a deep breath calmly, small streams and rivulets of water caressing over his defined muscles and contours of his body. Eyes looked around the room, thinking of everything and nothing, and with a sigh, Piccolo decided to get back to his room, attempt to meditate in private, feeling he had indulged in rest enough for a day, he'd start sleeping next if he wasn't careful.

 

* * *

 

 

The world was white, a constant, brilliant white, a void where there was a nothingness making the two beings feel exposed and naked though both were fully clothed, facing each other, one speaking and one listening, a confession; a damnation. "I love you" came the cliché but all too true words, they echoed through the air and shattering souls into pieces never to be fixed again. Gohan's confession hanging between the two friends, staring into the understandably widened eyes of his beloved, Piccolo seemed to have stopped breathing completely before turning away.

The majestic cape swishing about his form adding to his grand nature, the air turned to a bitter cold and the demi-saiyajin's skin stung and shivered. The Namek was walking away from him, silent graceful steps that tugged at the teens heart the further they took him and as Gohan was about to step after his love he was halted by the most pained voice he had ever heard. Piccolo's gruff voice poisoned with a pressure, a hurt and a tremble, without turning, without stopping his exit, Piccolo spoke, "you were the only one to ever really talk to me, I've died for you and I just don't understand...why did you have to ruin everything?"

_Once, a long time ago, a tired and hungry little boy, was to find two red apples..._

Gohan lay on his bed, his room as it always was: posters, stereo and CDs, books galore and so on, but as he felt his body give in to the sinking warm feeling of the pillows another form moved and cuddled into his side and that earthy scent filled his head. Looking down, careful of his love's antennae, finding it cute that Piccolo's feet stuck out the bottom of the covers from his height; and his eyes observed his partner with a hunger. The two were lying together, just enjoying the feel and company of each other, when Gohan's body seemed to heat up. Leaning his head down, he kissed Piccolo's forehead, making the man look up only for Gohan to have already continued to those sensitive ears, hot breath flirting with emerald flesh and causing a small shiver within the Namek, and a exploring tongue to dip and caress those pointed ears, making Piccolo give that extremely rare, practically mythical, blush, a streak of purple staining his skin sinfully.

Gohan's veins fuelled with a need to continue, to devour and dominate, to completely ravage his mate, enjoying how Piccolo's breathing seemed to quicken in anticipation and lips travelled to the jaw, laying warm kisses to the unconquered territory. Powerful arms encircled the Namek, puling his body closer and the heat intensified, brawny hands pressed onto Piccolo's back, moving slowly in an inviting gesture. A steady, eager tongue explored Piccolo's neck, gliding over a strong throat and both bodies shared in a feverish tremble and the journey continued, the teen's mind a blur to the world now. He found himself with a tension in his lips, his own tongue flicking over a predator's teeth, touching his canines with an urge to expose them. Eye's glanced up to take in the image before him, the blush and beautifully blissful eyes dancing with his soul, just as he delved lower and began sucking on the Namek's collar bone making Piccolo inhale sharply.

Tasting the addictive skin, Gohan felt his need growing, intensifying, setting his own skin aflame with desire, his hands tightening, fingertips pressing against the offending fabric of Piccolo's gi top, feeling the shaking muscles that hid beneath. He wanted to bit. He _needed_ to bite. Feeling Piccolo's blood pulse under his lips, moving to the flesh between the shoulder and neck, tongue teasing the flesh he so wanted to sink his flesh into, offending him to not be marked already. His mate unbitten, unclaimed, and amongst Gohan's lust he heard a whispered 'wait.' The gruff whisper from Piccolo, vibrating through the heavy air and sending Gohan's nerved ablaze, lips kissing the flesh, tongue kneading, breath ghosting and the inability to resist. Too distracted to see the scared eyes of his love, the 'not yet's and the 'stop's, grazing his teeth playfully over smooth skin, blind to pain as he was drowning in the pleasure. Diving, indulging, surrendering...Gohan tasted blood.

_The apples a gift, the apples a sign and the apples a promise..._

Piccolo sat calmly in the Lookout's dining area, sitting upon one of the settees, plush cushions adding to the comfortable appearance of the Namek, one leg propped up on the seat while the other lay normally foot occasionally tapping over the floor mindlessly. A relaxed atmosphere with the rare sight of a lounging Namekian; especially one of Piccolo's attitude. But even more curious was the blushed scarlet apple in his elegant hand, which was slowly brought to inviting lips and pristine white teeth, fangs and all, which bit into the firm flesh of the fruit and chewed the delicious mouthful, juices glistening over an already pouty bottom lip.

Gohan sat watching in awe at the scene, it was possibly the most sensual view imaginable but despite his desire, his mind allowed his lips a confused piece of logic. "Nameks don't eat" he said, whispered and laced with yearning, as if he needed that little piece of reason to remain in some grounding to reality, but when Piccolo swallowed his bite, the teen's eyes fixed to the throats movements. The Namek, in his usual heavenly voice, spoke reminding Gohan that Namek's can eat, they just don't need to...it was purely a pleasure thing. Gohan's mouth watered and his body heated in an instant, Piccolo's indulgence the sexiest thing in existence or fantasy. "Can I have a taste?" Gohan asked.

Piccolo casually handed the teen the apple, a beautiful contrast between the red skin and white bite mark, bringing his lips to the fruit, seeing and feeling where Piccolo's mouth had already been and the fang marks creating sharp dips, a chorus of sweetness exploding and swirling about his mouth and rolling about his tongue. Preoccupied with not letting the flashing memories and desires overtake him, to invade his skin to make his face match the apples', the demi-saiyajin almost didn't notice Piccolo returning the fruit to his own possession. Bringing it to his mouth again, Piccolo bit, the flesh crumbling with a soft crushing noise, and juices began to glide down over his lips and chin and Gohan's eyes became fixed more so than they ever had been before.

An almost inaudible growl laced through Gohan's words with "you're not used to eating are you?" a fond smile curling his lips before moving closer to the Namek, whose purple tongue flicked out about to lap at the juices, and decided he wanted to taste too. Piccolo's tongue returning to the privacy of his mouth as he felt the demi-saiyajin's tongue glide along his chin. Smoothly, and with a fervent desire. Licks the sweetness from Piccolo's chin, moving up to those plush, sinful lips and a blur befell the teen's existence, the next thing he knew the Namek was beneath him, Piccolo's body shivering and close as Gohan kissed him passionately, the apple having dropped to the floor. In the flurry of lips, love, want and pleasure, Gohan's hands travelling over emerald flesh and playing with the Namek's sensitivity through clothes, flesh heated and inviting.

Burly hands travelled down Piccolo's abdomen, and circled slightly to the curved hip, still kissing with a hunger and fire, though just as the curious fingers were to reach the Namek's crotch an elegant hand wrapped around the teen's wrist strongly, Gohan's attention seeming to snap into sharp focus. The trembling of the Namekian that Gohan had considered a pleasured response, the tension that had seemed to be anticipation and the passion that was simply a flame, had all been illusions, as the teen looked up to see Piccolo as he had never seen him before. The Namek took in a deep breath to steady the need to sob, eyes brimming with tears and a look of absolute suffering. His voice heartbreaking, hitching and afraid "I'm sorry, Gohan...I can't-" he tried to continue but as a the tears finally overpowered his resolve he silently choked on inner pain, hand letting go of Gohan's in an uncharacteristic nervous fidgety movement.

Gohan's reality began screaming at him, what had he done? Confusion, dread and guilt invading his being, replacing any joy or fever he had before, now he was chilled to the core and angry at himself, "what-, don't cry" he whispered in urgency. Moving his hands up to Piccolo's face, one on either side and thumbs caringly removing the tears as they came, too many for Gohan to believe he'd done such a thing. Gohan suddenly feeling a lump in his throat, his chest a excruciating furnace and eyes stinging, but what struck the teen the worst was what Piccolo said next, amongst the hurt and victimisation, the Namek showed his dedication.

"...I've let you down... _I'm sorry_..."

_...that despite all falsehoods and facades of darkness, a covenant with kindness had been made..._

As Piccolo continued to chew his mouthful, Gohan sat watching in awe at the scene, it was possibly the most sensual view imaginable but despite his desire, his mind allowed his lips a confused piece of logic. "Nameks don't eat" he said, whispered and laced with yearning, as if he needed that little piece of reason to remain in some grounding to reality, but when Piccolo swallowed his bite, the teen's eyes fixed to the throats movements. The Namek, in his usual heavenly voice, spoke reminding Gohan that Namek's can eat, they just don't need to...it was purely a pleasure thing. Gohan's mouth watered and his body heated in an instant, Piccolo's indulgence the sexiest thing imaginable. "Can I have a taste?" Gohan asked.

"No" the abrupt and harsh rejection seemed to stab Gohan's chest, creating a wound that, though it did not bleed, was worsening. Feeling as though his breath had left him, his bearings fucked and senses zapped, trying to cling at something, anything that could rectify his state; searching for words but none would come. Piccolo simply clarified: "you don't deserve apples, just forget about them...all right?" though it was not a question: it was advice, a request. And Gohan felt his soul dissolving, destroyed in faith and strength.

_...and so, with every bite, lick, nip and taste, Gohan would think of love, his love, and hunger._

Bringing it to his mouth again, Piccolo bit, the flesh crumbling with a soft crushing noise, and juices began to glide down over his lips and chin and Gohan's eyes became fixed more so than they ever had been before. An almost inaudible growl laced through Gohan's words with "you're not used to eating are you?" a fond smile curling his lips before moving closer to the Namek, whose purple tongue flicked out about to lap at the juices, and decided he wanted to taste too. Piccolo's tongue returning to the privacy of his mouth as he felt the demi-saiyajin's tongue glide along his chin. Smoothly, and with a fervent desire. Licking the sweetness from Piccolo's chin, moving up to those plush, sinful lips and a blur befell the teen's existence, the next thing he knew the Namek was beneath him, Piccolo's body shivering and close as Gohan kissed him passionately, the apple having dropped to the floor. In the flurry of lips, love, want and pleasure, Gohan's hands travelling over emerald flesh and playing with the Namek's sensitivity through clothes, flesh heated and inviting.

Burly hands travelled down Piccolo's abdomen, and circled slightly to the curved hip, still kissing with a hunger and fire, though just as the curious fingers were to reach the Namek's crotch he felt a blunt tension in the body beneath him, not in anticipation or even nerves; a guard: a defence and in that second Gohan's attention seemed to snap into sharp focus. Pausing, hand moving a hairsbreadth closer but not touching, to watch that beautiful face, with pursed lips and closed eyes, suddenly flinch; and to feel his own heart jump into his throat at the dreaded question he was about to ask.

"Piccolo...do even you want this?''

The Namek's eyes opened then, looking to Gohan but not for long which only unsettled the teen more so, before saying breathily "it's fine, just do what you want" his being in complete dedication and compliance, but not in want. Gohan's soul shook at the revelation, he may have misunderstood, may be jumping to the worst conclusion possible, so as a test, the teen leaned don once more, moving to kiss his beloved all whilst holding back tears and, true enough, Piccolo tensed again: unwanting. Stopping at the reaction Gohan just hovered and attempted to collect himself, his passion, his love, his hurt, guilt and his raw anger that prowled through his veins.

"I don't want you to pretend Piccolo..." he whispered and Piccolo looked to the man above him, patient and slightly confused "I don't want to make you do anything you don't want to" the teen spoke his voice hitching in areas, the feeling blazing in his chest and only intensifying as he heard Piccolo reply quietly with an 'I'm not-'. Unable to stop himself or think clearly, too hurt to feel real in that moment he spoke honestly and fiercely "don't lie to me Piccolo, _please._.." and with that Gohan's tears overwhelmed him, spilling over and rolling down his cheeks and falling to the Namek the lay beneath, hot droplets making the skin tingle. "...please...I don't want 'this'...I don't 'us' to one want to be one of your sacrifices!"

_With apples akin to his heart and emblem of his soul, the teen would fight as a warrior, live as a man, soften as one with faith, kiss with jubilance, and love...quite simply: love._

A man stood utterly still, heavy rain the only noise in the grey streets, his umbrella long abandoned as it rolled occasionally over cold concrete pavements, unable to shield him or undo the wetness soaked into his hair, flesh and layers of clothing, his grey suit heavy and clinging to the muscular body beneath. A chill numbing the sad individual as the pattering of rain continued to dance over his flesh, battering him abundantly as the colourless world around him mirrored his soul and life. This man stood as a pillar in nothing, he existed in a forgiving and repetitive world. This man had a conventional 9-5 job, one where he wore a suit and tie, carried a briefcase and looked like every other employee, a number in the books and an impersonal day; everyday. He would end his day with a rehearsed sigh, wondering why he tired his bones in a job that gave him no fire, no passion, and head home to a faceless wife and kids, a happy facade, a lonely world though people were aplenty.

But this man feel's something, feels that flickering flame in his chest, a memory and a soul, when he remembered the person he once was. This character remembers a battle savvy body, a brave heart and eyes that openly searched for goodness. A time where he loved someone. Someone who's flame and colour gave him reason to fight and cheer and believe, to be brave enough for a tomorrow no matter what, not this dead form of life. Pale lips then ghosted with that name, wet skin painfully cold as the name 'Piccolo' rolled about Gohan's soul but didn't reach the colourless world he was in. Not compatible with such defeated days. The demi-saiyajin that once saved the world and believed in it once as well, was now the businessman in the rain without a voice. The man is so totally alone, having lost his only colour, a stabbing fear piercing his heart; but even as he tried to scream, his mourning went unrecognised, his tears camouflaged by the heavy droplets running down his face, denying him his one something of reality; a mute.

" _Mr Piccolo...were you the one...who gave me those apples?"_

 

* * *

 

 

The teen's body jolted upright, cold tears streaming down his cheeks and biting at his chilled flesh; a breathlessness in the fear of his dreams; eyes taking in the shadows of the room, night having fallen upon the lookout, Gohan's aching muscles comforted slightly by the cushions and settee he had fallen asleep, the dining area still grand in scale though not as bright. He had also been covered with quilts and the plates had been taken away from the now clear table most likely by Mr Popo. The silence of the floating castle deafening as all the teen could hear were his own reactions.

That dream had truly terrified him; his core unsettled and uncontained shivers wracking his pained body and mind. He didn't want to hurt Piccolo, and he didn't want to lose Piccolo, but he refused to hide and lie from him either, because that colourless man was the most terrifying thought in the world to him, that dead thing something Piccolo could not even muster a hint of respect for and neither could the teen; only pity.

Despite his worried soul, his hear about telling Piccolo his feelings and whatever the consequences, he was now more driven than ever, the quicker his reality came, the less fanciful uncertainties would be plaguing him. Nameks don't sleep, he thought. So Gohan quickly threw back the covers and stood with a power in his stance and went to search for Piccolo; to confess his love.


	10. Restore to Factory Settings

The pristine white walls of the huge laboratory, sterile amongst papers and metal scraps, bits and bobs of every and no possible description, stood offendingly naked around the bustling blue haired woman whose actions were both focused and eager. Screwdrivers, scalpels and a scary array of tools scattered about her worktop as she tinkered with the odd contraption, enjoying the challenge, and her tongue stuck out cutely in her concentration. The item so complex she was having the toughest time grasping its mechanics, the maker clearly having been a genius in their own right, the piece was truly magnificent for all its trouble.

Deciding to do a more general form of research than looking at the scraps of its body, Bulma, having found a core of circuits, began attaching fine cables and clamps to the metallic plates she connected the tattered spider to a large computer with the intent to scan and search the item. The screen vast and bright, reds, yellows and blues lighting the equally coloured keys and buttons. Her computer one of great complexity, full of data and high tech softwares, her most detailed and ready piece of equipment. The screen flashed white as it recognised the presence of new data, the scanner immediately searching out its codes and build.

Bulma waited for the computer to show some indication of searching, the moment the white screen sported writing or new windows she would be able to search through files and such herself but scanner remained white for several long moments, the scientist crossing her arms with a steady pout as she watched, pretty eyes switching from screen to robot multiple times. Then, so quickly she flinched, Bulma saw the large screen shut down, plunging into a darkness as though shot. Snapping her head up she immediately began typing, tapping at the keys in hope of re-establishing their connection, wondering if it had simply overheated Bulma's pout turned into a gasp when the screen suddenly crackled and beeped with flashing lights, nothing making any sense and the item going crazy, Bulma didn't know what to do.

Then the screen fell into blackness once more, but didn't take long to flash a warning shade of red, the lights cascading over the worktops and shiny brickerbrack of the place, and illuminating the stunned form of the dutiful researcher, when in large white capital letters read "RESTORE TO FACORY SETTINGS" and as Bulma watched a cold dread overcame her, that 'thing' was going to restore her computer, she'd lose all her data! In a hurried panic she tore the connecting cables from the spider and moved to type erratically in a feeble attempt to stop the deletion of files but all to no avail and she felt like crying. The red screen fading to reveal the now clear desktop, and Bulma simply watched in a numb awe as she would click and open base sections to find everything empty and baron.

 

* * *

 

 

Sitting in one of the many rooms of Capsule Corp, an equally white area but one of blue furniture and a resting atmosphere, Android 17 sat on one of the many couches drinking bottled water with gusto. His dishevelled appearance somewhat better than it had been, having showered and dressed in light blue jeans and a grey long sleeved top, he had also received immediate repairs though he had no recollection being unconscious at the time, having brushed his hair through as best as possible the dark locks were still slightly frayed and disturbed, his skin still pale and covered in cuts and scrapes. The cyborg felt as though his body had been put through a mincer, his muscles screaming at him in every movement and dark bruises had appeared over his limbs, torso and mainly his chest, his throat incredibly sore as though coated with sand paper and skin feeling tight and charred.

His sister sat opposite him, the blonde woman waiting with a strong patience whilst holding a happy baby on her lap, relieved that her brother had returned to normal, he was sore and beaten but he was making his way back to himself. Though she was calm, she was still eager to find out what had gotten into her brother, and every now and then found a little anger creeping through her soul, "what the hell happened back there?" she spoke softly though with an assertiveness.

Android 17 mulled over his works, breathing the only noise in the room for several moments, "I'm not sure" he spoke, voice scratchy and he immediately coughed and took several large gulps of water, an itchy harsh feeling over his throat and quickly wiped his wet lips afterwards. "All I remember is training in the desert" his voice unrelentingly raspy; and he repeated his glugging until comfortable enough to speak again, "then everything else is a blur..."

"You must remember something" Android 18 urged, frustrated at being so in the dark.

Taking in a long breath, a slight pout over his lips as he thought and continued "...it's as though what happened today is a distant memory" trying to find the words to describe what he could it's more like I was watching a movie when really tired, not taking in everything and the next day you remember bits and pieces."

Android 18 listened understandingly, Marron gurgling and squealing happily as tiny hands tugged on her mother's clothes playfully making the woman smile for a moment, before turning serious again, "what about when we fought?" Exhaling sharply, Android 17 drank more water, the swishing inside the bottle did little against the baby's gibberish, his eyes travelling to the infant curiously, chubby little thing, but she seemed happy; and so did his sister.

"I felt more awake then," he explained "like I was underwater trying to get to the surface or like I was behind glass and trying to break through, I'm not sure how to describe it really; I just remember pain; a kind of urgency" his voice crackling towards the end and he immediately brought the water to his lips again, damning his throat for its weakness.

Sighing and shifting the bundle in her arms to s sitting position on her knee the blonde voiced "it was just so weird, you were _obsessed_ with fighting the z senshi, it was like you weren't yourself at all..."

"Well taking on the z senshi _was_ our original programming" he said more to generalise the idea and meant nothing by it, simply thinking that the goal itself wasn't so strange.

"Yeah" Android 18 replied, looking her brother in the eye "but we've changed right?" knowing she had, her family having grown and knowing she would do anything to defend them, she hoped her brother would join in the camaraderie also though with the man so arrogant she knew it would not be the most simple transition.

Said brother paused, casually running a hand through his unsightly hair, "admittedly I would never have done what happened today...frankly the entire thing sounds completely stupid."

The blonde nodded with a smile, agreeing thoroughly, "yeah, seeking out to take on several z senshi, all of whom to your knowledge are stronger than you, because some robot spider you don't even know told you to, that sounds like a winning idea" she chimed sarcastically.

Rolling his eyes at his sister's words, eyes occasionally ghosting over the lively little fidget in her arms and he wondered how she managed to keep such a hold on her so easily, then he was the one to voice a question on the day's events "how did you get me back to normal?" he asked, his last foggy memory being facing 18 and a hot feeling of rebellion bringing him to a blindness.

"Your energy went crazy after I made you fight me, you looked as though you were a toaster someone dropped in the bath..." she said as though a fact, Marron then placed 18's thumb against her small lips and her mother looked down fondly with a quick smile, which 17 found to be a very strange phenomenon as she had repeated that quick change of expression several times, "that weird spider contraption was obviously the cause once we saw it, and..." 18 paused thinking of exactly what happened next while Marron tried to gum her thumb to death, that smile returning "...Piccolo, since he could regenerate figured he was the best to try and get up close to you and that thing, and he was right" she finished.

He nodded in response thinking on her words and the mentioned warrior. Piccolo was an odd one, he had enjoyed their fights in the past, and the Namek's resilience and ability to outwit his opponents was really quite astonishing. He only had so much information on the man, a little on the details of his past, his title of Demon King and so on, which was quite impressive as now, not only wasn't he 'bad,' but seemed to be considered one of the most honourable z senshi there was. Also, Piccolo wasn't the type to expect a thank you, it just wasn't in him, and there would be some dignity as both were respectfully distant warriors.

"...Speaking of which I hope he's okay," Android 18 continued, speaking her own thoughts aloud "I can sense his ki so I know he's alive but he didn't have enough energy to regenerate after saving you and that takes a lot," and 17's eyes seemed to be working out a mathematical equation on how to feel, not that it could be done but it was his preferred method, and he nodded slightly and figured a quick 'thanks' next time he saw the Namek wouldn't hurt. Piccolo wasn't the type to be distasteful anyway; a thank you would probably roll right off of him. When the dark haired man looked to his sister's face again he saw a soft expression and heard her talk "just stick around okay,I know you're not exactly cosy here but we need to figure out what the hell is going on" her voice steady and not to be argued with "beside's there could be more of those spider things out there so it's best people stick together."

Android 17 was unable to contain the snarl over his lips at the thought, a bubbing of anger as he thought of that robot's influence again, "when we do find out this whole thing I'll teach whoever had the nerve to mess with me to..." when he was interrupted by Marron's excited noises and gugles, his eyes shifting to her distracted and 18 smirked.

"Yeah yeah tough guy, we get it 'big threatening speech' and manly growls..." she mocked kindly, very suiting as a sister to her brother, it was surprisingly warm but the man didn't expect thing he would hear from her "you want to hold her, she is your niece after all?"

Blinking, face blank he said "no" simply.

"What...you scared?" she grinned.

A scowl laced into his expression "of course not" came to automatic reply.

"Prove it" 18 spoke and held out Marron towards her brother, her round belly making her appear soft and cuddly, her tiny arms reaching outward waiting for her uncle to take hold of her, always happy to meet new people the baby was very curious. Blonde hair and wide joyful eyes only adding to her innocence. With a small huff the cyborg looked at the child like some strange foreign object but eventually, to not show weakness, he brought her little body into his embrace.

Sitting the girl on his lap, arms and hands holding her comfortably and securely, 17 looked at his niece, her sweet face making his chest flutter in a way he disliked, and her stunning smile making his lips twitch against his will, strange feelings threading about his soul when, somewhat to his relief, Marron grabbed a lock of his hair in her surprising grip. A small "ow" escaping before he could stop himself.

"Way to be a tough guy" his sister smirked, loving the display in front of her.

"Shut it" he replied gently and watched as both of _his girls_ smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Bulma added an old hard drive to the base of the screen, uploading software and some files she had backed up back into her computer's memory, but she was thoroughly depressed: so many files, research, plans and information was lost. Releasing a tired sigh she let her body slump on her spinning chair, her head resting back over the top of the seat, as she casually cast a glance to the screen to see a "Programme Loading" pop-up, a little bar with a percentage reading in blue slowly moving along the bar and a small 'bing' sounded, making the bluenette sit up properly looking at the screen with interest. Another box having come up on screen above the loading page reading "File already exists. Would you like to replace it?" her mind slightly boggled as she believed everything ahd been wiped clean, then just as she was about to press 'cancel' the screen began busying itself, files ad loading screens flooding and beeps sounding erratically and Bulma stepped back warily.

Several minutes passing of this frenzied display until everything seemed to settle and the screen appeared back to normal, slowly Bulma edged back to the large keyboard and nimble fingered pressed onto buttons in search of files, seeing the familiar setting of the computer she knew before, files she had believed to be lost forever were back and realising her lips were parted in a slight awe she closed them and turned to the remains of the spider that lay unmoving on a white worktop, a sly smile curling into her features.

"Well...aren't you interesting?"

 

* * *

 

 

Videl lay on her bed, the lights out, dark shadows engulfing the room and the teen unable to sleep. Expensive quilts and pillows puffed out around her pretty frame, black hair out of its usual clasps and spread about her head like beautiful ribbons, She had just had the most shattering talk with her father, the man having finally told her the truth, he wasn't the one who beat Cell; the boy with golden hair had done it, whom Videl now understood to be Gohan. The news was going crazy over the day's events, her friend's identity exposed to the e world as well as her father's inadequacy.

Gohan could fly? And he was so strong too, no wonder Gohan was so skittish, having to keep secrets like that. P.E. must have been Hell holding back so much, the subject most likely mind numbingly boring for the teen; poor guy. She wasn't mad at him, not at all, in fact, she was slightly jealous of his power, though didn't envy his position at all, especially since he had stayed quiet for so long to her. She would have to visit Gohan and reassure him properly that she had no hard feelings, she had a million curiosities but that was more that understandable. She decided that she would visit him soon, needing to speak with him or even exchange a smile or two, plus she had his school bag, eyes glanced to the item on her bedside table, remembering how in the chaos of the city she had journeyed back towards the school using her voice to tell anyone still around to evacuate and flee, when she had bumped into Erasa whom held it unsure of what to do with it.

Giving out a quiet sigh the girl turned, burying half her face into the plush support, and she allowed her mind to wander a little bit: the z senshi sure seemed like...colourful...bunch. There seemed to be many different warriors in their little gang, having watched playbacks on the day's news coverage and the footage from the Cell games she then smiled at the odd thought that popped into her head. Maybe one of them was Gohan's crush? He had said his crush was on a friend he'd had since he was little, so it made sense, right?

Videl brought a slim hand to her eyes and rubbed them, lack of sleep and the sting of dryness irritating her; she had cried earlier. So much had happened so quickly, her life was build on the certainty of her father's heroism and success, her closest friend was the Golden Warrior, she was unsure of his safety due to the abrupt cut off of news footage and a whirlwind of other things all clashing into her psyche relentlessly. But the crying had really gotten to her, she hadn't done that in a long time, she remembered it clearly as she was only little, and the day was very significant in her memory. The weather had been mismatching to the occasion, a nice sunny day had warmed the world as souls rained and stormed inside heavily beating hearts. The last time Videl Satan had cried had been her mother's funeral.

 

* * *

 

 

Bulma's tongue flicked slightly, her focus sharp as she tinkered the mechanics of the spider, she had already found a sort of filtering mechanism, and to her best guess it acted similarly to Goku's spirit bomb, collecting energy from the world around and focusing it, which would explain why the z senshi had such a hard time fighting the android earlier, the item only becoming more and more fascinating. The main programme centre was now attached to several smaller scanners and computers all testing its affects similarly to how her original computer had done, though this time results were being calculated, control experiments next to exploratory ventures. Her research coming in leaps and bounds and her intrigue with it, beeps and the like sounding as several scanners reacted in different ways but the bluenette ignored it all as she continued herfine work with the screw driver.

Exploring the spider's body, she took apart bolts and circuit boards of great complexity and with a fire in her stead. But just as she removed a small vanity cover, suddenly her ears were invaded by a high pitched siren, it screeched and screamed about the bare walls and her eardrums, scraping within her brain and making the woman's blood pulse, her breath hitching and, keeping calm, forced herself to think calmly despite her strong grimace. Finding the source of the noise she set to work on the contraption with a flare of her own genius disarmed it, the noise disappearing so quickly Bulma's ears needed to catch up, hints and memory of the noise still echoing about her senses. 'What the Hell was that?' she wondered.

Letting out a sight and closing her eyes for a moment, she collected her wits, the feeling of the siren thoroughly unpleasant but not anything she couldn't handle, from what she'd been told about the fight earlier Piccolo had heard a high frequency noise, no wonder the man burst his eardrums, she had found it difficult enough to breath under that screech never mind with Namekian hearing and needing to be ready for battle.

But getting back to work she disconnected the section that seemed to have emitted the noise to study in greater detail later, when she noticed just beneath a scrap of metal lay a slgithly charred, but most recognisable symbol and Bulma found herself smirking. Just what she was looking for. The Red Ribbon Army logo.

"Gotcha" she whispered triumphantly, grinning and eager to continue her research.


	11. I Love You

Gohan headed to Piccolo's room in a fast paced walk, his feet tapping against the marble floors, sensing out his beloved's ki he moved through the winding corridors and where a window did present itself, the moonlight illuminated his skin, flashing over his form majestically, a man on a mission; a man in love. He slowed however as he reached the room, feeling Piccolo's presence behind the door, the teen checked himself first, not that the Namek hadn't seen him scrappy as they come before or that he'd necessarily care what he looked like at all, Gohan didn't mind much either but there was a comfort, especially as his body felt so numb with nerves he could barely feel he had a body anymore. This was it, he was doing this, confessing to Piccolo. A fire in his heart and he allowed for a courteous tremble he then knocked on the door, although knowing Piccolo he was probably already most aware of Gohan's presence.

Opening the door slowly Gohan peered through into the gently lit room, and gave a soft "hey" before truly taking stock of what lay inside. He'd never been in Piccolo's room before, Piccolo never slept but the room was more simply to have a place of his own, for whatever purpose, everyone needs a bit of space, the area was open, like everything else in the Lookout, and was patterned against the white walls which continued onto the floor, the furniture included only a settee, designed with curves and swirls and coloured in light blued, pinks and white, and a large bed draped in copious fabric, drowning the bed in rich quilts and the like, though it most likely only served as a comfortable place to sit for the Namek, especially as the settee was as good as a patio chair for someone of Piccolo's size. The rest of the room was empty, a large window making the room only seem all the more spacious, the moonlight filtering through into the room a little against the lights, a large crystal motif on the high ceiling eliminating the area.

And finally, on the bed, sat Piccolo in the lotus position, eyes closed as he was meditating, his legs somewhat sunken into the quilts and covers, he was wearing only his gi, and he had healed very much already, no scars or bruises marred his flesh anymore, knowing the Namek his only problem was probably that shattered hip, it would heal fine but take a few days as it was easier to grow an arm back that to heal such a complex bone. The Namek so still you'd think he didn't breathe, a trained immaculacy throughout his being that made Gohan feel comparatively clumsy and heavy footed.

Gohan offered a smile though Piccolo wasn't watching, more to steady his own nerves, and stepped into the room closing the door behind him, the Namek opened his eyes then and Gohan felt slightly taken aback, the dark orbs gazing at him patiently probably wondering why he was there at all. Unexpectedly, it was Piccolo whom was the first to speak "did you rest okay?" his voice smooth as it glided over the demi-saiyajin's senses and Gohan nodded.

Piccolo was slightly concerned for his friend; Gohan's behaviour on the battle field was most worrisome and coming into his room past midnight? He was being very quiet, too quiet, shouldn't he have been panicking at the time and going home, worried what his mom would do when he got back? Something was clearly wrong "what is it?" Piccolo spoke, cutting through any or all pretention.

Gohan didn't even pretend to play dumb, slightly thankful for Piccolo's direct but not invasive nature, it was obvious he had something to say, and that something was bothering him was an understatement. Looking around Gohan considered his position and gulped when Piccolo gestured for him to sit on the bed, but he complied anyway. Sinking more than expected as he sat, the bed indeed the comfiest thing he knew of in existence, Gohan balanced himself, his lags dangling over the edge from the highly made bed, and tried to calm his mind enough to speak.

He could feel Piccolo's energy and smell his scent, the room itself smelled of the Namek, bathed in that earthy fresh scent and Gohan contained the shiver as best he could. How to begin? at least Piccolo was the patient type, and Gohan was trying to speak and not hide, but whenever Gohan opened his mouth to speak nothing would come out, his confession feeling too naked and out of the blue to be comprehended properly, his words tumbling about his mind too quick to be announced, feeling so close yet the room remained silent. Gohan sighed, he knew it would be difficult, but he figured he could at least make a damned noise; and to think how easily he had spoken to the Namek none too long ago, even when he was a kid, tiny in comparison to the 'big scary demon king', even back when Piccolo was supposedly a villain it wasn't hard to speak in his company...

 

* * *

 

 

"Quit complaining and get up!" Piccolo hollered, tearing through the air and echoing about the many cliffs and trees. They were in the wilderness, training for the arrival of two Saiyajins whose aim it was to destroy the planet which would not be allowed. A young Gohan had been easily knocked to the ground and was making what Piccolo referred to as 'the crybaby face' and the boy was moaning about his aching legs, his sore back, his dirty hair and...Piccolo had heard enough!

Gohan hadn't felt anything like this training, it was relentless, harsh and fast, piccolo didn't tiptoe around or warm up to it, he was instant and great. And while Gohan was determined to see his training through to the end, he was lacking the steam power day to day, he had stopped saying 'he wanted to go home' as he had a duty to become a fighter, he had to so he would have a home to keep. Gohan looked up to the tall warrior, Gohan wasn't afraid of him though, Piccolo was very aware of people's limits and was calculated in his hits, It was just a shame he didn't share more, if he chatted or made jokes Gohan might not feel as much of the pain as he did, not that being distracted would help him train.

Just as he thought this, Piccolo kicked him and Gohan's tiny body soared several feet and landed on the ground with a thud, dirt covering already filthy tattered clothes. "G _et. Up._ " Piccolo spoke deliberately clear and pressed.

"I can't, it really hurts" he grumbled.

Piccolo's eyes were unreachable, distant and he paused, "...If all your good for is complaining I'm wasting my time on you."

"Sorry, Mr Piccolo" the boy replied honestly. Piccolo just grunted, waiting, when suddenly an idea sparked in Gohan's mind, he really wanted piccolo to relax, to open up a little but the guy was closed. "Mr Piccolo..?" he started, clearly about to continue.

"What?" Piccolo spoke clipped, patience wearing thin.

Gohan, slowly picked himself up, rubbing his sore hands together, ridding them of dust and stones, before looking up into that calm face "I'll do my best not to complain, no matter what," Piccolo's brow raised at this wondering where this was going "...but can I ask for something?" He received a look that barely altered from Piccolo's usual expression, he was still and listening, just listening well, "just, I think I'd have more drive if I had something to look forward to. I know we're training to save the earth, but...day to day, just a little something, rally morale, y'know?"

There was a quiet, Piccolo unused to such chatter "...I'm hardly in the habit of handing out treats kid."

"I'll try my hardest," Gohan said childishly "and I won't complain anymore, just...if at the end of each day you answer a question?"

For once Piccolo's face showed a bit more to his inner workings, he was confused and suspicious, mainly the first one. "How would that raise morale?"

"It just would, Mr Piccolo" unsure of how to explain it any better "so what do you say?"

"Fine" Piccolo snapped, tired of such a silly exchange "but only if you stop whining all the time, and I want to see some improvement."

"Okay, I promise i'll work hard" the boy smiled, a victory, "but Mr Piccolo, one more thing?"

Piccolo sighed gruffly "a glutton huh?"

"No, it's just, when you answer my questions, could you just promise you'll answer them honestly, a full and honest answer."

"You sure are a piece of work kid. Done" and Gohan nodded only to be knocked down for what felt like the millionth time that day, and as he promised, he would get up and not complain. And that night Piccolo kept up his end of the deal too.

At the campsite Gohan had chosen, Piccolo sat waiting in the lotus position on the ground, his cape rustling softly in the crisp night breeze, the boy's arms were scraped and bruised as they strained to lift the logs and kindling he had collected, Gohan's hands then tried to create a fire using two sticks though it was manageable he hadn't perfected the art so eventually Piccolo intervened with a small flame of ki and the ember glowed giving off a generous warmth. After chomping down some fruit and quenching his thirst from a gourd Piccolo had given him, Gohan sighed and lay down on his back, letting his muscles relax properly for the first time that day and looked to the stars and clouds above. The crackling of the kindling and almost hypnotic dance of the flames and buzz of the forest creating a natural chorus that tempted the boy to just curl up and sleep, but he wouldn't, he had managed to get Piccolo's proms, he could ask Piccolo a question, and he wasn't about to waste the opportunity.

"Mr Piccolo, can I ask now?" Gohan asked sweetly, turning his head slightly to see Piccolo and watched as he nodded, the movement was calculated and strong. Gohan had considered what he should ask Piccolo for a while, not sure if he should ask something personal or not, so he figured he'd start with something simple, something without pressure and unspecific.

" _What's your favourite flower?"_

Gohan could almost feel Piccolo's reaction to the question, even though he had returned his gaze to the stars, there was a little pause before Piccolo reacted with "what kind of question is that?" his voice clashing to the softness in the air. Gohan just shrugged and mumbled 'I'm just curious' and then voiced clearly a note from before "you have to answer fully and honestly" and the Namek's grumble didn't go unnoticed.

There was a silence as Piccolo pondered his wording and choice, when he spoke it wasn't as edged as before; "I don't know what names you humans have given them." Gohan hadn't considered this, that Piccolo didn't have the encyclopaedic knowledge that he did, just because human's called a daisy a daisy and a rose a rose didn't mean the world thought so too, Piccolo had lived in the forest since birth yet categories and titles were lost on him; maybe one day Gohan would teach Piccolo the names of some of the world's flowers. "Umm...what does it look like, where and when does it grow?" he asked, trying to see if he could work it out from a description.

Piccolo paused again before saying "...they grow on trees in spring, lots of them, sometimes their white and sometimes their pink" his tone matter of fact and that was enough.

"Cherry blossoms?" Gohan clarified, surprised at his mentor's choice, of all the flowers in the world he hadn't expected something so...so...cute? lovely? Piccolo just gave a small grunt and a 'if you say so' before closing his eyes to meditate. "What do you like about them?" Gohan asked and without moving Piccolo replied "that would be a second question in one night" flatly.

"Oh c'mon" Gohan whined and sat up, looking at Piccolo, half his form cast in moonlight while the other half was doused in shadows, his cape magnificent and skin glittering by the stars.

"Hey, they're your rules" Piccolo mocked slightly, his face allowing a single change in a smirk, but only for a second before the warrior fully sank into his meditation, meaning Gohan's words wouldn't reach him easily and the boy took the defeat with a smile and lay down again. Gohan decided that he liked Piccolo's face, he wasn't sure why, but he just did.

" _Why do you like cherry blossoms?"_

"You're seriously going to spend two nights on that?" Piccolo retorted in a clipped tone, the boy sure seemed to have strange priorities.

Not missing a beat however Gohan chirped with a happy "yup" and smiled to the stars again, his body easing out some of the knots and burn of his days training, he really felt better getting to talk to Piccolo like this, ask him kind things, even if he didn't receive much of an answer, he enjoyed his nights now. "So...why are cherry blossoms your favourite flower?"

"I like it when they fall" Piccolo said softly after another pause but not giving anything away.

"Is that your full answer?" Gohan asked sleepily.

"Yes" and Gohan believed him.

" _Why do you always pause before you speak out loud, it's like you're trying to remember how to talk?"_

Piccolo paused before replying in the way that would have inspired such a question in the first place, the boy was sharper than he seemed if he picked up on such a thing though Piccolo was well aware of the habit, it had annoyed him greatly the more he had to interact with the z senshi. "...It doesn't come natural to me" he offered calmly.

" _Talking_? But..." Gohan couldn't find the words, his mind drawing a blank. Piccolo spoke so well, his accent and annunciation ethereal and poised, if Gohan didn't know better he'd have asked if the man had elocution lessons, and in the silence Piccolo answered the unvoiced question.

"I'm not used to it. I'm not used to my voice. Who would I talk to out here? Sometimes I forget to communicate out loud, that's all."

Gohan remained numb, unable to figure just how to feel in that answer, and he wondered if he would ever fully accept it.

" _Where is your favourite place?"_

Piccolo sighed and thought about the forest, it wasn't like he knew anywhere else that well, he was sitting in his usual lotus position but with his chin rested in one hand with his elbow on his knee, a long elegant finger pressed against the plush bottom lip as he answered "the waterfall, it's to the east of here."

"Why the waterfall, and please don't say that's two questions" Gohan chimed from his sitting position on the ground, Piccolo decided to give the kid a break, he had been working hard lately.

"I like the noise and the movement, in the spring there's...those flowers," Piccolo elaborated, though forgetting the name he'd learned a while ago. 'Cherry blossoms' Gohan interjected and received a flat "know it all" from Piccolo which made the boy blush. Piccolo continued, knowing the boy wanted his 'full' answer as he kept repeating. " _Cherry blossoms_ are there" Piccolo said, an edge in his voice that gently teased Gohan for his knowledgeable manner not that he minded. "...It's secluded enough for my tastes...the water is fresh and nice to drink, there's shelter...it was the one place that I go back to. I don't know why so don't ask."

" _Are you lonely?"_

"What's 'lonely'?" Piccolo said, cockling his head to the side slightly, a response Gohan hadn't been expecting, as shown when he let out an undignified 'huh?' With a roll of his eyes, Piccolo continued "I don't know that word, what does it mean?"

Gohan guessed that made sense, he doubted with his few conversations anyone had detailed the feeling of loneliness to him, Gohan remembered the story of the demon king from his father, but even if Piccolo had Daimao's memories it was hardly a detail demons would speak of. Taking a moment to figure out exactly how to word such a thing, feelings were really hard to explain but he found grounding "well...you know what sad means?"

"Yeah" came the clipped reply.

"Well it's like that, but it's when you feel sad because..." childish eyes cast upwards as though searching the skies for the words, however, in the end the simpler proved most effective though he hated how it sounded when spoken aloud, "...because you're alone. That's why it's called being _lone_ ly."

Piccolo's head moved back slightly, closer to his body as he pondered Gohan's words and the new one he had just learned, and realised he didn't know how to answer, his lips seemed to press together on their own accord, mind full and sparking all over the place yet not a thought was able to be processed. "It's a tough question Mr Piccolo, I understand if you don't answer it" and so he didn't. He would have been capable of scraping together a reply but...Gohan had asked him for a 'full and honest answer', and he couldn't give that, he would allow it, and so there was silence.

" _What exactly is the story with your dad?"_

"What do you mean?"

"Well, my daddy told me your dad was a baddie that took over the world once, the Demon King, and when my daddy beat him he had you so you could get revenge or something, and take on my dad for him."

"That's the jist" Piccolo spoke calmly, his past and heritage not something he was shy of.

"But what's the story _exactly?_ "

"Couldn't you have asked your dad if you wanted to know so bad?"

"My dad wouldn't tell me everything, it comes with being a dad you have to skip a load of stuff" he smiled softly, thinking of his family.

"Something tells me this question has loads of other questions inside of it?" Piccolo said with a grumble.

"Maybe" Gohan replied playfully.

"Where should I begin?" not wanting to speak more than necessary.

"Umm...at the beginning?" he grinned.

"Don't be cheeky" the Namek spoke practically though amusement warmed the air slightly.

"Sorry Mr Piccolo" came the quick apology.

Searching his mind for some thread to pick up and deciding he really should, simply, start from the beginning "...suppose it started with Nameless."

"Nameless?" he questioned, the sentence odd on its own.

"That's how I think of him, he wanted to become Guardian of earth, he's my origin here, Nameless was the original man who split his soul in two, making the light, Kami, and the Darkness, Piccolo." Gohan's eyes took on a look of wonderment from the get go, and Piccolo explained his origins, his father's escapades, the dragon balls the man's death at the hands of Goku; Piccolo stopped the story at the point of his birth, only mentioning his mission to avenge his father and take his place as ruler. His childhood was not described, and Gohan knew to extend what was already a generous answer would meet a denial. Gohan's attention fixed like glue to his mentor; he has such a good storytelling voice.

" _Do you love anyone?"_

"What's love?" for some reason, hearing Piccolo ask that hurt, the boy just hoped it was like the cherry blossom thing, that just because he didn't know its name didn't mean it wasn't there and part of his life, though a very strong part of him knew there was a sad sad truth dragging that hope away almost as quickly as it came.

"Nevermind, I don't know how to explain such a thing."

" _What do you think of me?"_

"I think you have great potential as a fighter" Piccolo answered flatly.

"That all" Gohan asked in half-yawn, very tired from his training.

"I'm not your mother...I'm not going to dote on you with compliments."

"Then complaints?" Gohan pushed, wanting a little something more even if it was criticism.

Piccolo pouted his lips slightly in thought, the boy was very odd, "...you whine and you confuse the hell out of me."

"I guess that's one way to answer my question" Gohan mumbled quietly.

"Sleep."

"Okay...Goodnight Mr Piccolo" Gohan warmed, curling up to rest for the night and he met silence.

" _Do you still plan on killing my Dad?"_

This was a dangerous question to the boy, it had bothered him the moment he thought of it earlier in the day, feeling a hollow pain him in his chest and throat. "Yes" came Piccolo's simple answer.

"But he's my dad" the boy replied, feeling tears sting all too quickly, he loved his dad, and he was really starting to care for Piccolo too.

"So?" Piccolo replied, his face one of stone, too much like stone for the answer to be easy to give and that only frustrated the boy more, Gohan huffed and curled up in his usual sleeping position. "You're such a child" he heard Piccolo grumble.

The Namek hadn't expected what the boy came out with next, "you're only 4 years older than me...and I'm not the child here."

"What did you say?" he threatened though not entirely sure of what to do if the boy did not silence.

"You promised you'd answer honestly" he pouted, sniffling and eyes watering, a feeling of disappointment washing over his tiny little body.

"I did" Piccolo growled, tired of this stupid conversation.

"You're lying again" the boy whispered, falling asleep, and Gohan cried into the night.

" _Mr Piccolo...Were you the one...who gave me those apples?"_

" _..."_

 

* * *

 

 

Gohan hadn't realised until it was too late, but cold tears were escaping, sitting on his lashes and rolling down his cheeks, and he froze, his fear and hopes all weighing down over his heart, and what made him flinch was catching Piccolo's worried eyes. It wasn't often that Piccolo was completely open like this, clearly the teen's odd behaviour enough to make the Namek soften and show he was there: entirely.

"What the hell is wrong, Gohan?" Piccolo's voice soft like never before, "you can tell me" he offered to show Gohan didn't need to fear him, never one to judge, the tone one he would never share with anyone else. But what Gohan didn't see in those open eyes was the stabbing hurt such a sight caused for the Namek, that the one kindest, most important person in the world to him was crying, right in front of him. Was he the cause? Could he have stopped it from happening?

Piccolo moved slightly closer, moving his legs to lie over the side of the bed, sitting right next to Gohan and he could feel the teen's flesh trembling and Piccolo wished he could comfort him, make whatever was paining him stop. The tug in his chest more powerful than ever. Gohan looked into Piccolo's eyes strongly, trying his best to summon the strength and the words, the Namek's face still so innocent but very concerned and he felt guilty for making his beloved feel like that, and a wash of shame engulfing him being seen to be so weak. It was then Piccolo asked something which made Gohan's mind snap, "did I do something wrong?"

He couldn't believe it, Piccolo felt guilty because Gohan was crying, ready to shoulder blame. Gohan felt he felt a bubbling heat inside his chest, hating the idea of hurting the one man he would do anything to protect. "No..." he whispered, "no you didn't."

He had to do it, confess, quickly, take away that doubt even if it would only make things worse, so he squared his shoulders, straightening his back and lifting his jaw, he took in a deep breath to steady himself, wearing his tears with an air of pride, he began, all or nothing, "I have feelings for you." Hs voice seeming to silence the world in that one room, and he saw the Namek's eyes widen slightly, his body stock still, gaze lost slightly, gulping Gohan continued, refusing to shrink "and I don't mean just as a friend" every word was true, and as Gohan felt he was facing the abyss, at the very least he was holding nothing back, open for the fall should the vortex swallow him. As Gohan looked into Piccolo's eyes, unable to see an answer but his surprise and what he would only assume was a numbness. Blinking away more threatening teaks, Gohan was begging from the bottom of his heart that this wouldn't hurt his love, that was the most important thing, though his heart also begged that his feelings were returned, without hope he would crumble.

"Piccolo...I Love You."


	12. A Full & Honest Answer

"Piccolo...I love you."

Piccolo couldn't believe what he was hearing, Gohan wanted him, _him, Piccolo Daimao ex-demon king._ The world didn't seem to make sense anymore, Gohan's life was meant for happy endings, and all those good things...and he wanted Piccolo to be the one with him? To...Piccolos mind drew a blank, everything was too silent, even Gohan's expression looked strong though he's trying to be patient, there's a storm inside. The Namek's mouth became dry, what was he supposed to say, how was he supposed to feel? Because majorly what he felt was confusion. How long had Gohan felt this way? The teen's tears clinging to those dark lashes and still present though they did not run anymore, was he that torn by his emotions, feelings for... _him_?

Romantically Piccolo knew little, Hell he'd be prepared to say he knew just about nothing on the subject. The closest thing he'd seen to a couple were Goku and Chichi and safe to say they weren't the best models for learning about relationships. Couples want to be together, _together,_ build a life _together, build a future._ And Gohan wanted that with him of all people?! It just didn't make sense, Gohan was so sweet and kind, and he had become such a strong man, he was smart and attractive, how could that possibly want to be with the likes of him? Wait... _attractive?_ Piccolo realised his thoughts then, it wasn't like it was untrue, he found his own eyes travelling over Gohan's torso, not that he didn't know what was there, just like his arms, so strong, so muscled, his skin tough with several scars only added to his sun kissed skin, somehow it made him gruffer.

Piccolo didn't scar, it made him feel untouchable some times, unmarked physically by love nor trial, it made him feel cold. He liked that Gohan found staples in his past, that he could heal and remember, be stronger for all his cuts and scrapes. His strong jaw and chin, Piccolo didn't know why but he liked it, seeing Gohan so grown up, so manly it made him confidant in the teen's ability to have a future, to make it through anything that might come his way. His eyes though experienced in battle and capable of being so fierce, were still so gentle and open, that was his real strength, that no matter how many evils the man saw, he believed in good and lived his life to it, he still embraced the world.

Yes, Gohan was attractive, a lover anyone would be blessed to have, his soul and his body. But...Piccolo felt he didn't deserve such a partner, if he was completely honest with himself he didn't believe he deserved such a friend or even comrade sometimes. Why would Gohan have feelings for him when he could have someone else, someone better, more human and...beautiful. Piccolo knew he was a different race, and next to many other Nameks, sure, he had qualities that in comparison made him the more attractive form, muscles, broad shoulders and so on, but having been born and grown up on Earth, he couldn't help but feel ugly. Wherever he went, unless on a battle field, he would often be plagued with a feeling like he took up to much space; offending against the scenery and exchanges of happy people. How could Gohan every think of him like _that?_ And that was just Piccolos body, personality? It was almost laughable, his dark past and blunt nature not exactly winning qualities, he was anti-social, isolated, cold; harsh...He was ugly there too. Piccolo felt a great weight in his chest, thinking of himself often did this, one of the many reasons he avoided the subject, he even hated mirrors, he could avoid looking at himself in ponds for to long and the like, but mirrors were so sturdy, mounted and presenting; whenever he saw himself in them he felt like something always wrong.

Gohan was heard taking in a sharp breath, steadying his resolve and fighting the oncoming tears again and Piccolo's soul shook like it would explode, why couldn't he keep Gohan from feeling hurt, what could take it away? Piccolo knew the obvious answer, but he had to think, be careful, he was so in the dark about everything, he knew nothing of the subject in general never mind Gohan's individual feelings, so he had to ask, his voice purposefully gentle "wha..." though it appeared to gently, his mind unable to push to strongly in his current state, "what do you want...to happen between us?" he said suppressing a growl this time, his voice though deadly quiet seems to strain against the silence of the room.

He had to ask that question, for all Piccolo knew the young man saw his feelings as a burden, that he would most likely want normal feelings, to want a woman, a human, to do all the things that normal couples do, go on 'dates' and the like, Piccolo couldn't even list what couples did on 'dates' he knew so little. If Piccolo accepted Gohan's love...was he dooming Gohan to a life with him, if he rejected him, making him move on...was he saving him? Gohan's voice sounded sweet, an honesty laced through his declaration "I have fantasies about our future, I know it sounds cliché, but that we'd be together forever," the teen breathed, his mind clearly screaming so much at him it must have been difficult to choose the right words amongst the inner chaos, "...Piccolo, I won't lie, I want you completely. I want to marry you someday, to...you get the idea. I love you."

Piccolo felt as though he was in some other reality, his skin was tingling, a fuzzy and warm feeling radiating throughout his flesh, his mind blurry for all it felt every word sharply and heavily. Before Piccolo could even think on what he'd just heard, especially the 'love' part which for some reason affected his heart greatly, Gohan added to his words, this time with a strength that was notto be questioned: "but I don't want you do be with me...just because it's what _I_ want...I want you to want it too. If you don't...i just have to accept it. Don't lie to me." Piccolo felt an echo in his mind, the mention of lies and truths, 'a full and honest answer' floated about his memory from those old days, Gohan's silly questions when they were training. But the Namek understood; no tricks, no _sacrifices_ or layers in his answer.

The Namek was unsure of himself then, well more unsure than he already was, Piccolo knew he could act, he could lie and make Gohan believe it, but he couldn't go against the teen's wishes could he? Piccolo shouldn't try and protect him here, he is a man after all. He couldn't stand the idea of being the demi-saiyajin's pain, it had hurt him enough to hear how the boy would argue with his mother over him, and that time he had asked him about whether or not h would still want to kill Goku...

He remembered on planet Namek; thinking Frieza was dead as everyone stood in rags and shattered nerves, when Piccolo had seen that red light in the distance, quickly following the line of the alien's aim he saw the beam was pointed at Goku, he had remembered that night Gohan had been angry with him, for 'lying,' for saying he would kill Goku. At the time Piccolo asn't sure if it was a lie, when Gohan had asked, that was just it, he didn't feel sure of anything. Yet, on that doomed planet, Piccolo had taken the hit for him, the beam meant to take the life of Goku spearing his own chest instead, the wide eyes of his old rival one's of shock and awe, but also a worry threaded into them. And what for...it certainly wasn't strategically sound...for good? For Gohan?

Letting out a long exhaling breath, Piccolo knew he couldn't lie to the teen, especially as he sat so open and emotionally exposed right next to him; so close yet a million light years away. So, really, there was only one question he had to ask: what _did_ Piccolo want? It wasn't like he could deny he loved him...

He remembered how he felt on that forsaken planet as he experienced the fusion technique for the first time, Nail's memories in his head, separate from his own yet fluid in his knowledge, and he learned something, _that word._ Gohan had asked him if he 'loved' anyone during that daft deal of theirs and had been unable to describe what it meant, to _love_ , now Piccolo couldn't blame him, it was...it was...indescribable. Nail's understandings of community and natural obligations the base to build more complicated feelings, language had no change at keeping up with such perceptions. Piccolo, once he learned more clearly such a concept, the feeling only seemed to intensify, a new power over and throughout his body he knew he had a duty, not to the world, but for Gohan, quite simply, because he loved him. And love was reason enough.

He felt something else though, something even more painful than the loneliness, he was afraid, Piccolo had power over Gohan but he had to be honest, he couldn't lie, could he? He knew he could act with the best of them but was that really the best thing? And even then...what to say? So many wrong moves, was there even a right one to choose? Piccolo felt blind though he could see so much of Gohan's soul, its struggle and bare heart. Gohan wanted to be with him, for all time, Piccolo would have been floored if he wasn't so frozen, married one day? To do things married people do, to...Piccolo felt exposed then, and he wasn't entirely sure why, Nails memories were of community and protection, to guard and be strong, Kami's were sheltered and somewhat offbeat, neither seeking romantic attachment in their lives before fusion, but...for some reason, Piccolo's face heated up. It burned over his skin, neck and ears and a slight dizziness at the whirlwind of awareness he was suddenly crashed into, he was glad Gohan's obsidian eyes had returned to looking away from him so the teen didn't see the faint colour of purple staining his usually green skin and it gave him time to suppress the warmth. The Namek was not used to being viewed even in a non-intimidating way...never mind _that_ way.

Now that Piccolo thought about it, Gohan's face had blushed several times lately, how the teen had acted so strangely, stutters and the like, that's why he had been avoiding him, had he really had such an effect on the teen? But there was more to it, Gohan had mentioned their future, wanting to be together forever and he thought if things had been the other way round, if Piccolo had romantic feelings for the teen he would have suppressed such things, denied them for fear of hurting Gohan, he just wasn't...Piccolo paused, a tightness in his chest and a swelling of pride as he thought of the teen, he realised how strong Gohan was, what it truly meant to give a full and honest answer, to have such faith in those you love that the good outweighed the fear, to know loved ones would support you back no matter what.

Piccolo hadn't been brave enough to take a bid for his own happiness and it wasn't a sacrifice if he was doing it out of fear, one should say the good despite fear. Gohan was being so brave, to have faith in the world, that he simply had to do the right thing, no matter the pain, or the fear. A full and honest answer.

So, taking a leaf out of the teen's book for once, he gathered his wits and took a step in a way he had never done before, taking a deep breath, Piccolo spoke truthfully, naked and bold, "okay" his gruff voice shattering the stillness of the room, Gohan's eyes shot up to Piccolo's face, searching the Namek's eyes, the waiting killing both of them, and Piccolo felt taken aback by those eyes, those confused eyes, those hopeful eyes. Piccolo felt so soft then, like if Gohan asked him to do anything he wouldn't be able to say no, that Gohan depended on him? His heart...needed him? And Piccolo was never more sure of anything in his life, he could fix this, and he didn't even have to lie. He just had to be brave.

"What?" Gohan said hoarsely, unsteadiness in his enquiry, he'd clearly thought Piccolo would say no right away, a crushing rejection to hit him. Piccolo felt a welling of vigour then, that being completely honest , just simply telling the truth could set the man free from his struggle. The teen needing clarification, those eyes more open than ever, and Piccolo inhaled deeply, cool air filling his lungs as he destroyed the doubts.

"Okay...I love you too."

 

* * *

 

 

" _Mr Piccolo...were you the one...who gave me those apples?"_

" _...yes."_


	13. Necessary Hunger

"Okay...I love you too"

Gohan sat in stunned silence, had Piccolo really said that? The Namek before him was still also, eyes patient but tense, Gohan could see no trace of acting, his breathing slow and having to think to keep calm, that majestic throat gulped nervously, which in many ways reassured the demi-saiyajin, were Piccolo putting on an act he might be more stone like, but in is numb and nervous sate he still whispered "you mean it?" in more of a support to his minds disbelief.

Piccolo looked to those open vulnerable eyes and only felt a greater strength gather within him, even though his own world had just flipped and this idea of being in a relationship at all, and with Gohan of all people, it was just the most unexpected and mindboggling thing to happen in his life, but for once in his life he was going to command his bravery and accept it. "You did ask for my honest answer, so...there it is" he answered softly and Gohan's breathing became shallow as warmth exploded in his chest, Piccolo had said yes, he'd said YES!

The teen couldn't contain himself then, it was real, it was happening, Piccolo had accepted his feelings, his breath leaving him as the tears glistened in his eyes, and looking at his beautiful beloved next to him and, though he would normally have been more careful around the Namek, resolve braking he had to embrace his love. Piccolo watched as the teen reacted, as though a tremor of emotion was enveloping him, and saw those eyes shine overwhelmed with joy, such a reaction making Piccolo feel heated too, a great relief in the man's joy, Then Gohan turned slightly towards the Namek and seeing the movement he knew Gohan was reaching out to him in a sort of hug.

He wasn't used to 'hugs' or touching of any kind other than fighting really, but Gohan had embraced him like this before when younger, though Piccolo often quickly removed the tot; Piccolo's natural reaction would have been to say 'get off' but by accepting Gohan's feelings, Piccolo was also allowing the man passed all his barriers, past his cold exterior and the layers, plus considering this young man was giving him his love and his faith the least he could do was accept the hug. Plus, Piccolo couldn't explain it, but he felt shaken, what had just happened, he suddenly felt vulnerable and, strangely he wouldn't change his predicament, though he was just that, vulnerable, and found the strong arms encircling him comforting.

Gohan's muscular arms embraced his partner gently around his waist, careful of the still healing hip and their torso's pressed together, the heat of their flesh somewhat surprising as Gohan's skin tingled at being allowed such close contact. Looking up to Piccolo's face looking for reassurance he was not crossing a line or making his love uncomfortable and saw those eyes, while anxious were eased somewhat, glittering like he'd never seen before and knew Piccolo had been completely honest with him. The nervousness more than understandable, Gohan hadn't expected Piccolo to just instantly melt into place as his lover, Piccolo didn't know much about these things, and as a person who's most defining moves lay in his cunning, being at a lack of information left him at a great disadvantage. This actually made Gohan's heart flutter more thinking of the trust Piccolo was putting into the teen was staggering, Gohan was so proud of Piccolo then, feeling the Namek's own heart beats as they were pressed against each other and that elegant face awash with his rare kindness "thank you" the teen whispered.

Piccolo blinked looking down at the young man who was so close his breath tickled over his neck ad jaw, skin soft and muscles dependable "I just told the truth" he replied as tough he didn't understand the need for thanks, especially when the Namek himself was grateful. The main thought that allowed him to accept was actually something else, despite all his unflattering views on himself he knew one thing, he knew he would do anything for Gohan, and if he could trust anyone to stand by the teen it was himself; he needn't worry of loyalty or the like; they were absolute.

"I know, but...I don't know how to explain it..." Gohan said softly, smiling uncontrollably, after all those fears and dreams of disasters the great relief was euphoric and to be able to hold his love like this blew his mind. Piccolo nodded slowly, the last time Piccolo had heard Gohan say that he was trying to define the meaning of the word 'love', a memory when in hand with the truth was now becoming rather precious and as Gohan sat himself up straighter though still hugging Piccolo's waist, just looser, Piccolo found his own lips curling into a smile.

For the longest time they just looked at each other, Piccolo was afraid, so was Gohan, if Gohan pushed to far too fast he would hurt Piccolo and the Namek would probably do his best not to let on how he felt, and Piccolo was afraid because, well, he was just afraid. He didn't exactly feel like he had any footing over his situation anymore, but it was okay, Gohan was a protector, he had been in the Cell games, in his life and now, in that room, they were together and everything would be fine. "This doesn't feel real," Gohan chuckled lightly "am I awake?" Gohan said with a glint in his eyes and Piccolo's smile only widened though still private but the teen didn't miss how the side of his lips wavered slightly as something in his mind surfaced for a second. "What's wrong?"Gohan asked suddenly feeling panicked his eyes naked, was Piccolo regretting it; was he upset? Said eyes glanced to the side and the teen sighed sorrowfully.

The teen's worry making him rise up protectively, he shifted to kneel on the bed, sinking slightly at in the thick quilts beneath him and whispered "please tell me" as he moved his hands up to cup either side of his beloved's face, eyes locked and the Nameks' slightly wide while the teens' were searching. Piccolo felt Gohan looking at him, he had shown a slight waver, he wished he'd been better at it since he didn't want to worry him, he just he wasn't used to anything like this and there was one insecurity that clawed about his nerves. He had to say it now, he couldn't let Gohan go on thinking there was a chance of regret or the like, "why me?"

"What?" Gohan replied automatically as he felt his mind draw a blank, what was piccolo asking him exactly?

Piccolo gulped quietly and became very sensitive to those manly hands and fingers fitted to the sides of his face, how the dull fingertips would press into the soft panels of his face gently but firmly and the Namek found himself strained to look at the young man, for some reason the question summoning an inner burning "why me of all people?" his voice quiet due to their close proximity and the silence of the room, smooth and deep as Gohan's ears pricked, slowly the cogs in his mind turning to process those words, a spike in the teen's chest when Piccolo continued to say "...there are so many better people out there..." and as the Namek was about to continue Gohan felt an anger flame up inside of him.

It wasn't directed at anyone in particular, certainly not at Piccolo, he was protective of his mate, loved him, and to think Piccolo felt less than he was...it hurt Gohan though it wasn't a concept that was strange to him. Hands moved and arms wrapped around Piccolo completely, chests pressed together and muscular arms over Piccolo's own and burly hands pushed slightly against the fabric and skin as he held the Namek tightly, Gohan's head over Piccolo's shoulder, facing that elegant neck and, even though he had confessed his love, he had many more things to say and now was the time.

Without moving from his position, embracing his love so closely, his voice vibrating next to the sensitive ears and breath flirting over emerald flesh, he began to speak of his real feelings "Piccolo," he said making Piccolo's nerves spark at the surprisingly strong voice, a sense of conviction and even passion as he declared his truths "I think you're perfect" he said with a sweetness and Piccolo blinked, he knew the teen respected him as a fighter but...perfect? Surely he's exaggerating, fanciful and so on; the Namek really didn't understand such a description. But those arms, those hands and that hitched breathing told Piccolo that Gohan was deadly serious.

Taking in a sharp breath taking in Piccolo's scent, Gohan continued "I mean it, I do...everything you do, how you move, how you talk, you're beautiful, Piccolo" and he felt Piccolo's body tense and knew his love's eyes were wider, a disbelief claiming the Namek even more so than before. Gohan refused to stop talking, there was much the glorious man had yet to hear "I love your skin, how you've worked so hard and it's always so smooth and pure" Gohan's face heated up a blush invading his skin but he marched on, "I love your eyes, they don't judge but are still so wise and cunning. Your eyes are guarded, as much as I'd like to see you more carefree I feel so special when you look at me, and you're smile, how it's so private" he rambled, meaning every word and Piccolo was stunned, relieved the teen couldn't see his face; yet there was more. "There's the way you fight, you have no idea how incredible a warrior you really are and how you're ready to sacrifice so much for the world and its people even though..." the teen struggled here, a deep breath was heard as he moved.

Moving back to his previous position, hands on either side of Piccolo's face, cupping that beauty in now trembling hands, dark eyes looking down at his love and saw the Namek's widened eyes, so vulnerable for once and Gohan only loved him more, "I know how the world sees you..." he said, the anger bubbling, hating how the masses felt against the 'demon king' despite how they knew fuck all about the hero they were so distasteful about, "...but they're wrong," his eyes shimmering with conviction and Piccolo's did too, in awe as he listened to what was the most unexpected speech imaginable. When he had asked Gohan the question it had simply been that the one detail was the part Piccolo couldn't summon himself, an insecurity not allowing himself to believe until hearing it from the teen so forcefully, to see that handsome face and see absolute confidence. "You're so kind, so patient and...there aren't words, the very fact that 'they' treat you so badly yet you're willing to die for them shows how good you are, I'm honoured to be the one you trust and go to, I just wish you'd be more willing to depend on someone else," Gohan's breath dancing over the Namek's face, it smelled sweet, like apples, "...I'm here and I want to be yours and I want to be there for you. You are wonderful."

For the longest time Piccolo sat there wondering how his ears could be deceiving him so well, his senses the masters as they presented sight holding a man that looked just like Gohan, hearing what sounded like Gohan's voice and feeling hands and energy that was just like Gohan's...Gohan really felt these things, he really saw him like that? And then the teen hammered it home, "don't you _ever_ feel like you're anything less, okay Piccolo?" those eyes looking down in pure adoration and love, and Piccolo blinked before gulping and then heard that heart warming declaration yet again and it never lost its ring "I love you, I know you're beautiful, I can't stop thinking about you, when we would train together I couldn't help but stare, I desire you like I didn't know possible" came the surprising move in the speech and Piccolo couldn't contain or even fully understand the blush that stained his flesh, feeling very hot under that gaze "you are the most perfect person in the world to me," Gohan whispered then, his face so close to the Namek's, unable to stop himself, he wasn't even embarrassed of how he was confessing so much, Piccolo deserved to know, he needed to know these things. "I see it in everything you do, even when you're at your coldest, when you're temperamental" he smiled fondly as he said that "whatever you're doing, I've hungered for you for so long, and I've loved you for longer" he completed.

Piccolo felt as though there was an explosion inside his chest and sending electric shocks down to his curling toes, his eyes stinging and breath catching in his throat and he nodded dutifully in a silent promise to Gohan, that he wouldn't surrender to such thoughts, he may have them, he was entitled to his insecurities as much as he was allowed any confidence, it was his, but he wouldn't fall. Gohan watched the Namek's movement, following that face with his hands and was so proud. But once all was said and settled, taking stock of his position and their closeness, Gohan felt a great fire within himself, Piccolo's breath caressing him and that soft skin blessing his touch and those eyes, that scent, his everything; he needed him.

"Piccolo?" the demi-saiyajin whispered, so close to his desire he was unable to think clearly, but he forced himself to stay still and patient, such a thing could not be forced or imposed.

"Hmm?" Piccolo replied just as quietly, a low hum making Gohan shiver and his entire body tighten.

Here he goes, it was quite amazing how Gohan could tell the man he loved him, why and how he was desired but this question made him nervous too, something so simple yet a step that he was unbelievably hopeful of, one that had taken all of his dreams and fantasies by storm; simply...their first kiss. "Can...can I kiss you"? Gohan asked softly, eyes half lidded gliding over Piccolo's defined cheekbones, elegant pointed chin, and those lips, so soft, so luxurious. the room suddenly feeling hot and Piccolo felt something inside of himself then, something he'd never felt before, and Gohan had used just the word only moments ago. A hunger.

Piccolo had never been kissed by anyone before, Gohan may not have had romantic kisses but his cheek had been graced by so many, family and friends, he had grown up loved and expressed himself so. Piccolo wanted then to be kissed, something so unfamiliar to him, so foreign and strange, but he did want it, he wanted to be kissed; because it was Gohan and because it was love. "Yes" Piccolo breathed, barely audible but understood between them, his eyes switching between looking at Gohan's glittering eyes and fetching lips. Their minds became blurred as soon as permission was given and Gohan looked into Piccolo's eyes, hanging on to whatever sobriety was left, making sure, absolutely sure, and he saw those obsidian orbs in a way beyond all of his fantasies. Piccolo was waiting and wanting; Gohan steeled his nerves and closed the gap between them.

One hand remained on the Namek's cheek while the other slid down to that neat chin and angled Piccolo's face to his, eyes fluttered closed and as their lips touched a spark ignited shattering all rational thought and focus, Gohan having to focus his tension into his arms to keep himself from moaning; his dreams finally coming true. He was kissing Piccolo, PICCOLO, and he wanted him back. The small flash of thought reminding him that this was Piccolo's first ever kiss, while this was Gohan's first romantic kiss, Piccolo didn't know this contact at all, and Gohan was blessed to be the one, the only one and the first which only made the fire inside his soul flare even more, their innocences shared.

Piccolo was unable to think properly, especially Gohan moved one of his hands, the pressure left his chin and traced its way down and curled around his waist like earlier, those strong fingertips pressing into the fabric and flesh in a supportive motion helping to calm Piccolo's nerves slightly, the foreign feeling making green flesh tingle and his hands feel unbearably idle, an electricity thrumming through his fingertips as they had to hold something. Gohan was a little surprised as he felt Piccolo's hands moved up to the back of his neck, slightly in his hair, those long tails making him more sensitive and his chest fluttered excitedly, his mind only blurring even more so as he deepened the kiss. He kept his tongue behind his own lips, their passion more than enough, however the feel of Piccolo's plush ones slightly parted made an almost inaudible growl grumble in the demi-saiyajin's throat and the teen worried for a moment Piccolo might retract from him but the Namek stayed strong.

Piccolo heard that growl, the vibration over his sensitive hearing, while unfocused the noise seemed to embrace him just as Gohan's arm the noise seemed to embrace him just as Gohan's arms did, Gohan's broad body above him yet those hands keeping him feeling secure, that pleasurable presence all around him that was Gohan and his love. Piccolo had never felt like this before, such fire and those wonderful shivers that kept coursing through him relentlessly, his toes curling on their own accord and Gohan's hair so soft and thick between his own fingertips and an odd surprise as he felt a sharp pleasure down his spine when his antennae threaded into Gohan's hair gently, feeling embarrassed at how sensitive they had become; a blush deepening.

Gohan tasted sweet, he had obviously been eating apples, that sinful essence making Piccolo's mind fill with images of their lives, their pasts and just how much they meant to one another, wondering what he had done to be blessed with such a wonderful man in his life and he only shivered more when that powerful hand left his face and reached down to hold his hand reassuringly. Gohan loved Piccolo's hands, they were so soft, so beautifully sculpted and regal, without looking he entangled his fingers with his love's and felt a tightness in their grip, a passion and a tension throughout both beings and being shared in the air around them, the room suddenly searingly hot causing both the feel even more flushed.

Gohan relished in Piccolo's scent, an earthy scent suddenly more alive and powerful than he had ever remembered to grace his senses before, their bliss deafening they knew nothing of the world around them anymore, and bringing his hand up to feel over the panels of Piccolo's hand and wrist, moving from the softness to trace over the different grooves and markings of his love's arms, textures playing with the teen's exploratory senses and Piccolo's nerve endings as the teasing hand caressed and travelled with a sincerity and hunger. Piccolo didn't fear this hand or those lips which still kissed him fiercely and ravaging his soul breathlessly, the Namek's throat struggling not to express itself in the form of a moan; the odd mute gasp or smothered pant being his idiom.

Gohan felt his attraction and pleasure run through his entire body and he feared he may be unable to control himself but his tongue stayed back and, while he felt great need between his legs he was able to suppress his manhood, his desire enough in this precious moment as he only felt himself falling more and more in love. It was a wonder Piccolo had allowed him this far and with such a welcomed response, he had thought with their first kiss Piccolo might have only indulged briefly but the moment they had touched something just overtook the pair, stripping them of barriers and the like. Gohan had to be careful however, this was all completely new to Piccolo, not just the action but the notion as well, Gohan made sure only their upper bodies were touching, trying his best to contain his excitement but feeling the familiar tug in the pit of his stomach just to be safe. The feeling like a drug, their lips touching alone was incredible and the teen's world spun.

Gohan had such an unexpected influence on Piccolo's feelings, is almost made him feel like tearing up, but out of joy, he tensed in ways he didn't understand, the blood rushing in his ears, his stomach was tight, his toes wouldn't stop curling and shivers ran down his spine and legs like he couldn't believe, how could such a kiss affect him so much? and he was seeing Gohan totally now, as though before the kiss calling him a lover was miles away from language, Piccolo was accepting Gohan as a lover, but he hadn't been amerced in the reality of it until just then, how this man was making him feel, sharing in a bliss they created and gave together, Piccolo even became aware of a burning heat between his own legs he wasn't used to. He had a distant memory of such a feeling when he was younger, experiencing puberty over a week as he had been forced to grow up so quickly, he didn't even know his own body in all honesty, he'd never explored or pleasured himself, he had just felt a warmth and pressure, like an irritation and previously used his efforts to ignore it. But it had never felt like this before, never like this, never so hot or fierce, so dangerous.

Piccolo felt a clawing over his body, he wasn't ready for this to progress, not yet; Gohan didn't want Piccolo to lie to him and he didn't want to hurt him and Piccolo knew that now, sacrificing himself as a lover was going against everything their love was meant to be, which is why he was partly glad although also disappointed when Gohan pulled away slowly. Feeling oxygen running low Gohan felt like screaming as he separated their lips suddenly panting for air quietly, missing those lips at even the thought of withdrawing lips though he only moved a hairsbreadth away from them. Both breathed heavily and eyes slowly opened to look at each other in the blur of sensuality and Gohan growled an "I love you" as though he was speaking from his very soul and Piccolo smiled amongst his pleasured tremors still echoing about his flesh. The demi-saiyajin near melted at the sight before him, Piccolo's skin blushed and antennae raised curiously, lips swollen and slick from their activities tempting Gohan and sending crashing feelings of desire though him, that just moments ago, before Gohan, had been virgin lips.

Obsidian orbs glittered, beaming upwards in a slight daze at the teen as he replied "I love you too" in a whisper, unafraid of such a truth, willing to wear it with pride as both collected themselves and their breathing as best they could, Piccolo loosened his hands from behind Gohan's neck, the ticklish movement making the teen shiver and Gohan sat back upright allowing Piccolo room to do the same, still close and the Gohan's arms came to rest loosely around his love's wait yet again, enjoying its shape. Hearing those word's from the Namek's lips music to the teen's ears and heart speeding up, a wave of euphoria exciting his soul. The Namek felt slightly dizzy and wondered if Gohan felt the same, surely kisses couldn't be that powerful, but Piccolo couldn't deny what that kiss had done to him. Gohan then smiled, so wide, kind of goofy, a Son smile which amused the Namek amongst his daze, "What is it?" Piccolo asked softly, voice adding to the hum present in the young man before him, enjoying seeing such an expression over his...boyfriend? yes...his boyfriend's face.

Gohan chuckled breathlessly as he experienced a cuddling warmth around his soul, his heart indescribably happy, and spoke in mumbled joy which in their close proximity could be heard sweetly, "we can do this...this is going to work" Gohan said more to himself that anything else, his eyes so happy then, as though the stars would be ashamed to show as they would be upstaged by such a light, and they looked so deep into Piccolo's the older man felt like Gohan had grabbed him though it was just in a glance and his words making his own heart seem to jump, the teen's happiness the most stunning sight possible.

"To think you doubted it" Piccolo said with humour, not one to joke in larger companies but between himself and Gohan is was more or less automatic, finding the strength in his voice once more, echoes of the kiss still far too vivid and alive in his memory and flesh. Their minds slowly drifted back into the world around them, though it wasn't the same; their world was forever changed, they were a couple; they were together, at that moment they both shared a small, private and identical pair of smiles. Though as Gohan came to rest in reality he was still numbed and as Piccolo did, he came into a slightly more aware state relevant to his cunning mind.

Piccolo's smile faded, not starting but Gohan still felt a prickling of concern and whispered "what?" to invite the Namek to explain whatever had just occurred to the man.

Glad to see the teen wasn't too skittish now, an eased air between them as he spoke "umm...Gohan," his voice slightly more like normal, soft but gruff and smooth, "it's 2am in the morning."

Gohan's brow quirked confused at that, his mind still not fully functioning "and?"

Piccolo suppressed the rolling of eyes and clarified his thinking process with a question "and does your mom even know you're here?"

Mom? Gohan's mind suddenly felt as though it was tracking through mud, realisations slowly trudging into the forefront of his brain, the attack after school meant Gohan hadn't returned home or contacted at all, he'd been so worried with Piccolo being injured and then his reoccupation and then...well... _this._ The comprehension seemed to smack him in the face, striking with a force incomprehensible. "She's going to kill me" he grumbled with dread.

Piccolo did roll his eyes that time, the teen's antics terribly showful; "I take it she doesn't know about _this_ either?" he asked, head somewhat bowed between them, experiencing feeling through his body still, not sure how to place himself after feeling such a way and doing such a thing, gesturing to them as a couple. Gohan's mind became invaded by visions of the screeching woman, gallows and Hell fire; then he came into the knowledge that he had to tell his mom about him and Piccolo, she had no idea of his feelings, and for all understandings she seems to hate Piccolo, oh Hell he hadn't thought about that at all!

The teen's face suddenly went very white and Piccolo felt sorry for the poor guy, "I should go," Gohan said softly, not really wanting to leave his love and definitely didn't want to face her "the longer I am the more pissed she'll be" he rationalised with himself and Piccolo nodded. Both made their way into a standing position next to the bed, Piccolo's hip stinging slightly but not enough to really affect him anymore, his mind was much more involved with the coming to see just how intimate the setting had been, the crumpled sheets and dishevelled fabrics which Piccolo came to realise mirrored his own gi top and he failed to defeat the invading blush and walked to the door swiftly.

As the Namek opened the heavy door, Gohan caught up to him and took Piccolo's hand causing both to glance at each other, the spark an echo of their earlier ignition as their hand's touched, and neither said anything though Piccolo caught the small grin over Gohan's lips and the cheerful glint in his eyes. Cheeky. Piccolo found his own lips curl slightly at the young man's antics and rolled his eyes yet again and the two began to make their way, hand in hand, down the corridor: Gohan barely able to hear Piccolo move and felt his footsteps sounded oafish and clumsy in comparison, their time blissfully timeless yet all too short as eventually the duo reached the edge of the lookout.

The night's air crisp though without a breeze so high up above the clouds, nipping and dancing over still heated skin, the quiet caressing them as the blood continued to pulse and their hands locked in love and acceptance. As the new couple reached the edge of the lookout Gohan turned to face his love fully, not letting go of that elegant hand seeing for the first time that the Namek's gi top was crumpled in a way that could only be described as debouched and that deep purple blush that decorated that glorious face. Suppressing a growl at his own handiwork, enjoying the knowledge of Piccolo's flustered appearance and that he was slowly claiming his love; Gohan looked into Piccolo's eyes, they were unsure but calm, that balance he was thankful for, Piccolo's eyes held trust and desire, they were braver; they held love.

"Do you want me to go with you, tell her together?" Piccolo asked; a strange flutter in his chest at the word together, though Gohan could tell h thought of the act like heading into battle which was kind of cute. Gohan couldn't lie, he was afraid to tell her, she sure was mean with that frying pan of hers.

"No, it's best I tell her, she'll listen more if it's just me" he replied and his love nodded though he felt like he was sending Gohan out on a suicide mission, but it made sense, Piccolo's presence always made the woman more crabby anyway and that was the last thing Gohan needed. "I really don't know how I'm going to say it though" he smiled sheepishly though dread was threaded through his expression.

"She hates my guts so whatever happens isn't going to be pretty" Piccolo chimed, not to help but not to sugar coat either.

Gohan thought of his mom's most likely reaction; she could scream, yell, faint, she would call Piccolo a monster and a whole range of names, ranting about how she wanted grandkids and so on, how the stress would give her wrinkles and...

"You really need to watch when you're speaking out loud" Piccolo spoke flatly, though amusement at the teen's silliness didn't go unnoticed.

"What?" Gohan blurted in surprise, his face obvious and open.

Piccolo refused to roll his eyes again, thinking if he didn't repress the urge now he'd find himself doing it constantly in their relationship, all of the Son boys often earning such responses. "The monster thing I can't help with" tired of the woman's repetitive attitude but paid it little mind "but as for her wanting grandkids, how is that an issue?"

"What do you mean?" Gohan asked dumbfounded, his mind beyond boggled at just the day's school events, then the attack, the dream, the confession and _that_ kiss, and now...he slowly began working out that Piccolo was hermaphroditic but had gender of some unknown description, the teen still completely unaware of just how Namekian anatomy was 'down there', but he knew they were capable of self reproduction and there was genetic variation amongst his species, by having gender and by Piccolo accepting his feeling, finding some pleasure in the contact...

"You're mumbling to yourself again," Piccolo spoke slightly more gruffly than usual, a streak of Purple strong over his features and Gohan's body was suddenly engulfed in a shameful crimson, how could he had said such things aloud? Ooh yeah...he was a lovesick fool. Piccolo with difficulty shook off the teen's word though couldn't forget some of them, "and I don't think you need the detailed description right now, but you've figured out the main part."

The demi-saiyajin blinked several times, words ghosting about his mind in wonder "so, in the future...me and you could..."

"Have children, yes" Piccolo nodded in confirmation, doing his best to think in forms of facts only.

All of Gohan's dreams were coming true; he was felt slightly saddened wondering if Piccolo could only asexually reproduce and was male externally, that even if Gohan had the one he loved, biologically he'd never be a father. He'd love any child of Piccolo's as his own but now it just seemed as though some higher power was writing the world just for his heart. Life really could be wonderful and Gohan had more faith than ever in it now. "Well that's something my mom won't be able to argue over" he smiled, a little relief and his chest swelling with joy.

He then gently guided Piccolo into another embrace, one hand still holding Piccolo's hand to their side and the other glided up to Piccolo's cheek, their bodies close their clothes touching, "I'll come by again some point in the week, you know, if my mom doesn't destroy me" he laughed lightly, tough his nerves showed through, and he thought Piccolo might insist he go with him, but instead, something world shatteringly amazing happened. Gohan felt his biggest worry leave him. Piccolo leaned down quickly, swiftly and silently and was the one then who kissed him. It was gentle and brief, like air Gohan almost hadn't believed it happened. In a sign of comfort Piccolo had kissed Gohan. Simple. But Gohan knew then, for sure and for always, Piccolo wasn't just passively allowing Gohan to do as he wished, he wanted to be able to comfort Gohan in such a way, to be his _lover._ Piccolo had seen Gohan's nerves and done what felt natural: to kiss him better.

The Namek was standing just as he had been, as though nothing had happened at all but they both knew, and he nodded, and Gohan gazed upwards with a greater focus than before, knowing their night together was drawing to a close Gohan's neck arched back and with his hand guided Piccolo into another kiss, a goodnight kiss; not as quick but just as gentle as Piccolo's had been, never wanting their time together to end, afraid he might wake up at any moment and cry himself into a stupor. Drawing back Gohan couldn't contain the hugest smile, "bye" he whispered and charged his ki, the energy caressing his clothes and hair and playing with Piccolo's gi and antennae cutely, and Piccolo gave him a smile, that private smile, and the teen took off, beginning his journey home, smile never leaving his face and as he moved into the distance he still saw his love standing there lips curled too.


	14. Our Romantics

Piccolo watched as Gohan became a small dot in the distance, swallowed by clouds and joined the ebbing flow of life on the Earth, he didn't feel real then, his mind in a jumble and his body on a high, Piccolo just stood there, not sure of himself, was he...giddy? yuck, all this mushy stuff had really gotten to him...at the silly thought he just shook his head ridding himself of little; his body refusing to let go of whatever sensations it had just been awakened to, a constant thrum jolting through his nerves. It was so strange, that kiss, how it could affect him so much? A warmth throughout his being, making his tingle and shudder.

He still felt like his world was flipped, turned inside out and upside down, Gohan loved him, _loved_ him, wanted him and needed him. Piccolo felt like crying then, a sting in his eyes that he refused to let fall, it was a silly thing, to cry like that, it just wasn't something he did really, or refused to let happen, not that he would ever judge anyone who did cry; it was their right. But Piccolo gulped and suppressed the tug and watery eyes; he had everything he could have ever wanted an more and it was all in the form of that young man; yes; Piccolo was in love and he wondered if he'd felt like this for a longer time than he thought.

Turning from the edge of the lookout, the Namek walked in long strides back towards his room, elegant fingers touched his lips in remembrance, and a shiver running down his spine causing him breathe deeply. Piccolo had experienced a lot in his life, he'd fought both against and for the world's safety, he'd faced enemies that could reduce galaxies to dust and he'd even fused his soul and died before, but that kiss, accepting love in the way he just had made him tremble, made his soul fire up like never before, and made him proud to be where and who he was. Piccolo reached his room again, closing the door behind him swiftly and leaned his weight against it staring out into the spacious abode, and he mindlessly turned down the light, tired eyes deciding to have shadows to match yet he was too riled to truly be at ease.

Seeing the bed where the confession and kiss had occurred his face began to warm yet again, pleasure still whispering over his skin and lips, and then looked down at himself seeing yet again that his clothes resembled the rumpled sheets of the bed and remembered how Gohan's hair felt through his fingers and against his antennae, they were very sensitive, and then...there was that heat, the feeling between his legs. Sitting down on the bed, sinking into the sheets silently his hip whispering about pain but it really wasn't so bad anymore, Piccolo removed his shoes and heard them drop onto the pristine white floor as he brought his now bare feet up onto the bed, the soft quilts caressing the exposed skin; and sat in the centre of the bed, legs out in front of himself, knees slightly bent, feet pressing into the plush blankets.

He found himself looking down at himself, he was curious about 'down there', to think his resolve had been destroyed so quickly, since he matured sexually in that one agonising week he hadn't thought about it again, then one kiss from the teen and he was spiralling into pleasures he's only scratched the surface of, and was hungry for more. He felt his curiosity was getting the better of him, he knew it was okay, because it was Gohan, he was feeling this way because of Gohan, and judging from the blushes and the teen's confession of desire, those growls Gohan thought Piccolo hadn't heard, he should know by now the Namek heard everything, Gohan had been fighting physical urges for a while. Gulping nervously, Piccolo's felt a million miles away from his own body, he knew most of his form, arms and torso, but he also didn't know them, for example; he had no idea when Gohan had kissed him, when Gohan had hugged him and played with his hand Piccolo was surprised he could feel so hot and bothered by such things.

An elegant hand shook slightly, resting against the thick blankets beneath and around him, and a tug from within as his stomach fluttered in nervousness. That heat just wouldn't leave him, it was _there,_ and so alive, as though Gohan was still touching him, caressing him and showering him with desire, Piccolo felt a heat over his flesh and a pressure building between his legs and the hand moved closer to said area that was demanding attention and he hesitated; was he seriously going to do this? Short answer : yes. If he was going to be someone's lover, rather; since he was someone's lover, he needed to know himself, it was best for both of them that Piccolo feel confident in himself, right? Plus that feeling was adamant Piccolo attend to the hunger within himself and Piccolo found himself smirking, It was his own fault really...after all...he had been the one to give Gohan those apples.

 

* * *

 

 

Gohan flew at speed, the black skies adorned with trinkets of gleaming twinkling stars and feeling the cool air whipping about his body and messing with his hair heading in the direction of his home, as scared as he was to tell his mother, especially as she'd be mad already at the time and worry inspired by the day's events, he felt better than ever before. He was tired, the chill nipping at his flesh and Hell waiting at home...but, yes, he felt wonderful.

Piccolo had said yes! His world exploding with a heavenly bliss and feeling so light and alive he couldn't contain it, his heart singing with jubilance as he flipped and looped in the air, eyes closed and full of joy, adoration for life and loves fuelling his smile that brought light into the night sky. Gohan was so proud of his Piccolo, yes, _his_ Piccolo, he still couldn't quite believe it had all happened, feeling as though he must be getting someone else's sunshine as he was overwhelmed and cuddled with it in abundance. Only falling more in love as the Namek would gaze at him, love him, kiss him, smile and accept him, such faith a bravery making Gohan feel blind with glee.

Reaching home all too fast for his liking, his smile fading as he noticed the living room light was on while the rest plunged in darkness, Gohan touched to the ground and lowered his ki back to normal, stepping to the front door quietly as possible he collected his nerves though he knew it was little good against the woman, it doesn't matter if you are the manliest, toughest and roughest guy in the world, everyone has to humble a little for their mother. It was so cold that night, the season's due to change soon, suddenly feeling the chill in his skin wishing he'd had a jacket and gloves, his extremities nipped but he felt so warm inside, the stress over his back breaking second by second, though as he opened the door he entered a world of dramatics.

"What time do you call this young man?!" came the practiced holler, oh crap, Gohan walked into the house totally, closing the door behind him with a heavy catch he looked into the room, mainly seeing his mom and that livid expression as she hastily approached. All too quickly the woman had closed in, her firm hands squeezing as his face, pinching his cheeks and he blinked at the action "I heard from Bulma what happened today," she shrieked and the teen thought it was a good thing Goten could sleep through just about anything "I was so worried and you were on the news, I was scared you'd gotten hurt" she spoke slightly softer, her words laced with caring.

Gohan did feel slightly guilty at that, he really should have contacted her from the lookout after the attack, "oh mom you didn't have to be worr-" he tried to begin but was quickly cut off as Chichi gritted her teeth, looking up at her son with fearsome eyes, a prominent vein on her forehead and she retracted her hands and they were then clenched as threatening fists by her sides.

" _And where the Hell were you?!"_ she suddenly screeched and Gohan flinched slightly and now he had to tell his mom! Gohan lifted his jaw and took in a breath, telling her was not nearly as scary as when he had confessed to Piccolo, and when she saw her boy's facial expression he was very serious and her arms loosened somewhat but a tension stayed in her muscles. "Let's sit down" she spoke, slightly softer, knowing Gohan only looked that way when he really had something to say, and so they did; sitting in the living room, both cushioned by the sofa's soft pillows, the wooden coffee table by their knee's which sported a small fruit bowl atop it, with pale items bar one scarlet apple and Gohan almost found himself distracted; almost.

Gohan decided to settle the fight issue before anything else, setting a base too her worried made things much easier; "Firstly," he started, looking at her as they young man he was, her eyes keen and waiting, "I'm fine, the news coverage will be an issue but I don't have much to say on that yet, I'm sure Bulma told you how fighters got on, I was at the lookout to recuperate and lost track of time, I'm sorry for worrying you" he spoke sincerely though he felt very much like he was beating around the bush. Chichi nodded slowly, relieved her son was okay, though her eyes did travel to see the new clothes, his previous ones obviously destroyed in the battle, and the odd bruise and scrape; but mainly she was anxious at his tension.

"Gohan," she said, making her son soften slightly knowing she was listening "what's the matter?"

Gohan sighed and turned, swivelling slightly on the sofa so his body faced her too, a fear pricked at his skin though he knew he should tell her, he had to tell her, and the quicker it was out the better it could be handled. He loved his mom but she was wrong about Piccolo and the teen was more than ready to stand up for his partner. Even if it meant facing the one person that could make even the great Goku quake with fright. Here goes...

"Mom...for a long time now I've had feelings for someone," he said softly with a strength behind it, Chichi's eyebrows rose slightly at her son's words, he had a crush on someone? That's news but then again he is a shy young man, but why was this so serious, and why tell her now? "...it's Piccolo" he said as if ripping off a band aid, sharp and fast, though it didn't quite seem to register in his mom's dimmed expression. Wide but slightly unfocused eyes looked at her son; suddenly feeling like her ears had stopped working, her brain whisked and her senses boggled. Her mouth opening slightly and her left eye twitched without her knowledge, she looked as though she were a robot breaking down and fizzling out. She must have misheard or misunderstood...right? Her son's words bouncing about her head and she wondered if everything was a dream, waiting for Gohan to return home she had fallen asleep and it was falling into a nightmare?

Her pretty eyes looked to her hands which lay limply in her lap and then back at her son, multiple times she did this, waiting for something to give, her son's expression never moving from its sturdy position, a fire in those eyes. Gulping, she slowly dawned on what Gohan had said...he had feelings...for Piccolo? _Piccolo._ She suddenly lost her breath, numb in her flesh at such a thought. Chichi wasn't going to lie, she felt the Namek wasn't dependable, trustworthy or anything of the like, she knew too little on him and his ways. But she couldn't think straight, her eldest son had just told her of romantic feelings for the Namekian Demon King...Gohan liked men? Er..a man? _That man._ At the slow, creaking turning of cogs in her brain began to move, painfully heavy, but moving none the less, and all she drew was a fierce blankness and swiftly her body slumped.

Gohan watched as his mom began to look hazy and, true enough, the woman had fainted, body wavering until falling against the couch cushions with a flump. Sighing he looked at her, he'd been expecting this, well, that or a smack from her frying pan, maybe the second part will happen when she wakes up... Waving a hand over her face, fanning at her now pale skin disturbing her dark locks and luckily it was only a light fainting spell as she was already twitching and her lashes fluttering.

Waking up groggily, Chichi slowly took in her surroundings and saw the waking hand by her face, the world crawling into her knowing once again as she sat up, a light headedness washing over her and a feeling of confusion pressing to the forefront of her brain. But as she regained her footing, the hand retreated and she saw her son, sitting strongly and poised, eyes waiting but raring for battle; and then she remembered, the words smacking into her as she recalled Gohan's confession: "Piccolo?" she whispered aloud and the teen nodded affirmatively, glad he didn't have to repeat himself though still incredibly wary, and as if she were a pistol she shot up, standing suddenly on wobbly legs but a fire in her veins. Now it was beginning.

The woman set pace like a racer, miles into the conversation from the get go, her sturdy voice immediately singing over the details and not allowing the teen to interrupt, "that Demon..." she growled as she began pacing by the couch and coffee table "he must have tricked you" was spat distastefully and the heated ranting went on, that Piccolo was a bad influence, a villain and had no manners, how his face made her skin crawl and...

" _Enough!_ " Gohan interjected with great volume, making Chichi jump like a startled cat and she turned in her stepping to face her son completely, seeing her son remain seated though his entire body seemed to quake, a tension in his soul and a flame in his eyes. But Chichi was not one to be spoken to like that, upping her volume and a growls lacing her words she spoke, "Gohan, it's surprising enough to hear you're gay..." she said sharply, the teen knew this was a big surprise and she at least deserved room to absorb such things, but talking of his love in such a way was not tolerable, it was bad enough when they were just friends, "never mind that you're in love with a _monster; "_ and like all of her ramblings it quickly turned to her own thoughts without direction "he's taking advantage of my baby's innocence, that fiend! and I wanted grandkids too, but..." she began speaking at too great a speed it bordered on panic so Gohan stood, his size and assertiveness grabbing her attention.

"Mom, slow down..." Gohan started and she seemed ready to snap back however he carried on "first off, I'm not gay per say, I just love Piccolo" he said and before she could interrupt he pressed on, clearly angering her but she needed to listen "as for grandkids, Nameks can conceive children, they're technically hermaphroditic" the information clearly another knock to her senses as her eyes widened and she seemed ready to faint again, luckily though she swayed but didn't fall and eyes focused yet again, "I told him earlier...about my feelings" Gohan's voice softening slightly, remembering the fearful and wondrous event, and then seeing the open dread in his mother's face, seeming to painfully sober at the information "...and he accepted." Gohan's tone low and powerful, refusing to budge no matter what she could throw at him.

"Wha..." Chichi breathed, her body running cold, her son was dating that thing, that creature...a disbelief wracking her body and a chill in her bones.

Gohan breathed outwards, letting his shoulders soften a little, "Piccolo is new to the relationship thing too," he hummed, "if anything Piccolo's the innocent one..."

"Innocent?" she screeched, cutting into the sweetness with a knife, "Pah!" she exclaimed stepping heavily towards her son, accidentally banging her foot against the table causing it to bounce, the shimmering red apple toppling from its throne against the wooden furniture and Gohan instinctually reached to catch it before it hit the floor, succeeding in that second he was then holding the item in his grasp, feeling the firm crimson against his palm and fingers. Then she asked something that was not in a mean spirit despite its contents, a mournful caring in her voice "...don't you want a normal life?" a silence invading the house.

The demi-saiyajin blinked hearing that question, he knew it wasn't referring to anything about taboos, it wasn't about sexuality or even Piccolo, all of Gohan's life his mom had done her best to teach him things, not just academics but how to speak to people, how to make the right impression, what options there were in the world, which, despite their goodness, martial artists knew squat about. For all their world was open, their road as long as they could walk; there were some things members of the z senshi simply didn't know. Gohan wasn't entirely sure just how many of their group had even attended schooling of some sort that wasn't in a dojo, there was nothing wrong with being that kind of intelligent but in a world where you lived amongst economy and the like it became stressful; things like how his dad didn't understand interviews and such conventions, and how Krillen struggled to find a job when he has a wife and baby to support; Hell Yamucha only get his job because Bulma did him a favour so he'd get out of her hair. It was true, Gohan didn't want a world of spectators, fame and gossip, it was hard enough having kept his powers a secret but now that the school believed he was gay and the Golden Warrior? And Gohan's love life would lie with Piccolo, someone viewed as the evil Demon king...no area of Gohan's life was 'normal' anymore...and even though it tired his bones, even though it sometimes made him frustrated or even angry...it was all okay.

Chichi's eyes watched in suspended hope, but once her son replied she knew the argument was over, her heart melting just that little bit, "...not when I can have him," Gohan answered honestly, from his soul "I want him more than anything and I love him." Complete conviction and dedication in his voice, the unmoving state of his words made Chichi need to sit down, her body suddenly very happy and her eyes irritating; it sure was a late hour. She brought a hand to her forehead tiredly, her mind beyond exasperated, fingers disturbing her bangs.

"...and he _does_ love you back?" she clarified, her voice soft.

Slightly surprised by his mother's question, the change unexpected he whispered "yes," his hand gripping the apple slightly more than before.

Chichi sighed and the teen didn't know if that was in defeat or intolerance but her body was quick to slump onto the couch again, her hair dancing as she moved and she looked to the side, eyes glittering and while tense was not aggressive. "Are you sure?" she asked and Gohan could not figure out her attitude but he didn't want to encourage any fury he could avoid.

Offering his own quieter sigh Gohan replied, feeling the air somewhat numbing he replied with a kindness in his voice but the underlying force never leaving "mom I know you don't trust him, but believe me it is that simple...I love him and he loves me..." Chichi's eyes travelled to the demi-saiyajin's lazily, her face calm despite her previous anger; "I really want you to accept us, _this_ , me and Piccolo as a couple...it isn't going away, I won't let it," conviction running in his blood "I'm..." he began, and then said his perfect truth, just the right way to speak to his loving, albeit crazy, mother "...it's everything I've ever wanted..."

The woman peered at Gohan, a sleepy smile that bordered on deliriousness curling at her lips and Gohan blinked, thinking his mom may have finally lost it, "you seem tired sweetie..." she spoke, a breathy quality that made the teen want t yawn but he felt a small jolt at the abrupt change in conversation, a sense of discord making him more uneasy than before but Chichi clarified that the topic was not over with between them "...I'm not dismissing what you've said, son." Gohan inhaled and felt the true effects of his day and the previous week, Hell the last few years, and she was right, he was exhausted. His world, while beautiful and wonderful: Piccolo having accepted his love, had drained him of energy and a great deal of his sensibilities. Nodding slightly Gohan loosened up a bit, "I am..." he agreed, "it's been a stressful day" he spoke sugar coating Hell.

She nodded back and allowed her eyes to glance about into the room, a silence whispering around the room, "you should get some sleep" she sighed kindly.

Gohan's eyes snapping towards his mother, worried she would avoid the issue "Mom, we haven't talk-" he was about to complain when Chichi interjected in a firmer tone but still with a warmth. "Yes we have," her eyes still wandering about mindlessly, clearly she was tired too, "and we'll talk more tomorrow. You've been dealing with these feelings of yours for years whereas I've only just learned about all this" and Gohan knew it was a bombshell, to be honest he was surprised his mom hadn't made a bigger fuss, she hadn't threatened to attack piccolo, not that she could, but he really was tired. "We'll talk tomorrow" she repeated herself and slowly moved into standing, it really was far too late at night to discuss this properly.

Gohan looked to the small woman, her size always a surprise next to her power and stance, especially since Gohan had grown, but he found himself smiling gently and hugged her. Strong arms wrapping around her frame, feeling her clothes under one hand briefly while the other still gripped the apple he had picked up earlier. Chichi remained passive, eyes level with her son's chest she enjoyed the hold, her boy so strong and affectionate, and when he leaned down to kiss her on the top of the head, the silky hair tickling his lips and she couldn't help but smile. The two said their goodnights with a promise to continue at another time, Gohan made his way to his room and Chichi looked around the living room yet again, and let her eyelids droop a little, desiring her bed more than anything at that moment.

"That boy..." she whispered to herself, that faint smile still in place "...at least he's a romantic."

 

* * *

 

 

Gohan placed the apple on his bedside table, the red alluring his sight though he was too tired to consume it and he moved to close his bedroom curtains, the room cloaked in shadows as the moonlight only flirted through the fabrics weavings and edges. Sighing to himself, not entirely sure just how to feel as he changed his clothes, as comfortable as the gi clothes were he preferred sleeping in pyjama bottoms. Letting the elastic flick into place against his muscular hips, the demi-saiyajin flopped onto his bed and felt his muscles begin to ease. The pillows puffing up under the weight and the he couldn't help but think that Piccolo's bed was comfier by far, and it seemed slightly unfair that Piccolo didn't sleep with such a heavenly place to do it.

He felt so riled from the day he'd had, his life changed dramatically and so swiftly; the attack earlier still worried him and he could only wait and hope until Bulma shared her research, the news having exposed him to the world, dreading the idea of returning to school but he'd faced much worse. Videl's feelings must be hurt too, her confidence betrayed and learning of rather exceptional truths, her world forever changed and he could only pray she would recover and forgive, her smile his greatest reassurance. And Piccolo; Gohan finally had his Piccolo, love accepted and that kiss to be forever engraved on his memory with the power to fluster him beyond control. He couldn't believe it, after all his worries and fears Piccolo had said yes...He'd said 'I love you too,' a phrase to always blow his mind. Finally his mom was reacting to the news, despite her obvious dislike she was sleeping on it to deal with her thoughts clearly rather than drag it out into a mess which Gohan was thankful for; especially with his eyelids falling closed.

In one week his life was turned on its head, but he couldn't complain, an adventure was beginning, like the old days, and he has his beloved, finally, and though he felt very sore, stressed and the like...he was content, that kiss meaning so much, the burden of secrets from his shoulders, the teen felt his pulse slow, enjoying the feel of the quilts but, without opening his heavy lids, he shuffled his body under the covers and his skin became cuddled under the warmth and for the first time in months, he truly felt himself go into a deep restful sleep.

 

* * *

 

 

Bulma walked out of her lab, her father working on one of his smaller projects so promised to keep an eye out for the rest of the night for her, Bulma having already set up several scanners just waiting for results, cameras surveying the area in detail and information bounding off the walls of the woman's mind, she decided it was time to head to bed. Though as she walked down the white corridors, she felt compelled to check in on her guests before retiring, coming to a stop behind one door to one of her many guest rooms and slowly turned the handle staying as hushed as possible as she peered into the darkened room.

Eyes scanning the basically clad room to see one sleeping form of Android 17, glad to see he hadn't left and accepted her invite to stay over, she should ask him about how he ended up in that situation in the first place, she thought and she toyed with the idea about what had happened to her computer. "Restore to factory settings" echoing about her brain, remembering how flabbergasted she had been at the reaction,...maybe the spider had tried to do the same thing to the android, after all, from what Krillen had told her it had been his human side, the brother that cared for his sister, the resistance he wanted to use against his original commands and made the things go out of control. She still had the blueprints for 17's manufacture, maybe she could remove his programming, he'd still be just as powerful, still an android just unburdened by codes in reserve, his memory and personality unaffected. Regardless she should try to convince the man to let her study him, see if she can pick up exactly what the spider did to him and just generally check he is okay.

Krillen had also said that the spider tried to attack Vegeta though, and then the android siblings and then headed for Piccolo and Gohan, how would the spider react to a purely biological individual? Well she wasn't exactly about to test it, as much as she preferred to be thorough in her research she was not about to resort to animal cruelty or risk anyone's life, especially if that spider was as dangerous as it seemed.

Stepping back out into the brightly lit corridor, blinking slightly at the change in lighting against her eyes, and she closed the door silently before heading to the room slightly father down. Opening the door Bulma had to contain the appreciative noise that danced in the tip of her tongue at the adorable sight presented to her. In the night fallen room lay a sleeping family of Android 18, Krillen and Marron cuddled together on a large bed, arms and legs crisscrossed in every which way with messy covers all about them. Such a cute little family, she smiled, so happy for them; sure the couple seemed like an odd match but who wasn't in the z senshi? Her own marriage fell into the category after all. It must have been a stressful day for them, but maybe it was a blessing in disguise, it was good to see the Android siblings together again and in a peaceful position, maybe Marron would have her uncle in her life.

Ducking out of the room, she then walked to check in on her own child, whom once she arrived at the room she noticed the boy was sprawled out over the mattress, hair rustled and snoring quietly, and dressed in colourful pyjamas. Trunks clearly having thrown the covers off of himself at some point in his dreams but was now cold in his sleep, so walking towards the bed, stepping over the odd toy that lay on the floor, and she replaced the covers, tucking in the edges around her son's small form, finding him so sweet like this before giving a small kiss to the boy's soft cheek before making her way to her own bedroom.

Reaching her bedroom she yawned as she opened the door, her sight immediately coming to lay on her husband whom, to her surprise, was still awake. He was sitting by the window, the ledge quite wide the moonlight reflected over his tanned skin in glossy white, highlighting rippling muscles and dark eyes and hair, he was dressed in pyjama bottoms, his broad chest instantly making Bulma's eyes wander mischievously. "You okay?" she asked, pausing for a second before carrying on to her closet and taking out a nightgown, it wasn't like him to be up; Vegeta loved his sleep almost as much as he loved his training and food plus he hadn't reacted to her entering the room, seeming deep in thought.

"Yeah" he replied, his manly voice somewhat smooth under the night's glittering rays, dark eyes glanced at her though she couldn't see, removing her lab coat and shoes, "did you find out anything from the robot?" he asked, tone flat and Bulma wondered if he was hoping for a battle which often amused her.

"I'm testing out details," she spoke immediately, chatting away "it'll take me a while before I can safely say anything, but i know one thing is for sure..." she said lifting up her top, the soft fabric gliding over her skin and she casually threw it in the hamper before reaching behind her back to undo her bra hooks, back arching with the movement and Vegeta's eyes watched her keenly, enjoying her bodies display, that blue hair coming down to rest and tickle over her shoulders and Bulma felt the roaming gaze over her skin.

"What's that?" he inquired, continuing the conversation, as she finally unfastened the clasp and slid the item from her shoulders and joined her shirt in the basket.

"Let's just say I found a certain logo belonging to the red ribbon army" she hummed triumphantly and Vegeta paused, so it was Dr Gero after all? The Prince was heard standing from his position by the window to presumably make his way to bed, Bulma reached to unbutton her jeans speaking "I just hope we're not dealing with something like Cell again" she chimed although she knew Vegeta probably didn't agree, he loved big challenges and new fighters. Shaking her head slightly at her husband's attitude she smiled at the same time, it was that pride she fell in love with him for, and just as she felt the warmth in her chest she felt it over her hips and back also, two strong arms having circled her and that powerful body closely pressed up behind her, a pair of lips on her neck teasingly. A kiss tickling heating her flesh as they ghosted over her existing bite mark which she loved so much, and it was so sensitive, "can I ever just get dressed?" she whispered playfully.

Vegeta's burly hands moved down to her jeans button, gently but firmly moving her own aside and with a flick undid it, "no" he growled seductively, purring against her ear, the vibration making her shudder and smile wider before turning in his embrace meeting his lips with her own swiftly and with passion, bare chests pressed up against each other, skin sensitive to the touch and fuelling the fires in their souls. Her slim arms reaching around her husband's broad shoulders and nimble fingers ran through those thick ebony locks with a hunger that only he inspired inside of her.

"Fine by me" she hummed with a smirk.


	15. Exploration

Piccolo sat upon the extravagant bed, lights low and quilts allowing his body to sink into the rich softness as he moved, that heat still present from before and he thought of Gohan, how it had felt to be kissed by him, held by him and loved by him; needed by him. The Namek knew very little about his body and even less about pleasure. His life having been one long line of abstinences, even when he was coming into sexual maturity it had been quick and more painful than anything else; the entire memory a blur he had been pleasantly forgotten. He knew basically what was _there,_ biologically speaking, though he had learned more once he fused with Nail, information he was thankful for knowing before taking a lover. Piccolo for the millionth time thought that he might just be being silly, his body should be secondary to his mind at all times, though as a thrum of desire vibrated from between his legs, reaching out to his mind to just surrender and indulge he had to admit defeat.

An elegant, though slightly shaking, hand moved closer to the area, starting closer to the stomach, just under the sash where a navel would be if he had one, he applied a pressure with his index and middle finger and ran them downward, as they travelled they felt the soft fabric of the gi under his nails and ignited pleasurable shocks which Piccolo couldn't understand, the heat only increasing to the point he felt he could burn up, shivers running down his spine and tightening his nerves, toes curling as he repeated the action, the lower section when touched delivering a jolt of pleasure to his blurred consciousness, delicate fingers adding greater strength to the strokes as they ran over the same area again and again and the Namek felt very flushed though he had only just started. What lay beneath he knew was a pink patch of flesh much like what people could see on his arms and legs though this one covered his abdomen and ended rather far between his legs, horizontal lines decorating it, and as he stroked the area became more sensitive, more awake and needy.

The shivers too great to handle in his position, his leg muscles spasming with the strokes and delivering an unwanted weight to his still injured hip, he allowed himself to recline, lying down against the plush fabrics, the cool quilts contrasting against his hot skin, making his face feel dangerously heated but his fingers were quick to continue rubbing, the repetitive movement somewhat safe in its action, teasing on its road down the lower abdomen and then as it lowered further the great spikes of pleasure would shock the Namek, feeling so deep into his soul and affecting his entire form. Feeling too hot and restricted, Piccolo quickly leaned forward with a slight ache in his joint and removed his top, carelessly tossing it aside and lying back down again, enjoying the feel of the different textures over his back as he shifted and he allowed himself a few wiggles just to fully grasp the ticklish and varied feelings they gave, feeling the curves of his body settle into the plush support beneath and around him. Taking in a deep breath Piccolo bent his knees, lifted his head and looked down, at the moment his crotch appeared as normal, no indication of anything even though the heat was scorching his insides with a fury.

The patch of pink incredibly sensitive then as the Namek's mind swam with images of his love, Gohan's sweet eyes that could hold such desire, those burly hands and broad shoulders, how the slightest touch had sent him down this road of soul shattering hunger and undying devotion. How so suddenly his world had changed and in turn changed him, and how he had Gohan's arms to support him and that heart to love him...and those lips to kiss him. To think of Gohan's confession, how Gohan had watched him all this time and what possible thoughts could be waiting starved and poised for action in his scorching soul. Piccolo breathed deeply, feeling the tension throughout his body, mind and everything else that made him him; and knew he needed to brave a greater intimacy with himself otherwise he'd go insane.

Halting the movement of his hand, Piccolo hesitated and gulped quietly, feeling his breathing was far too animated in contrast to his usual poised and contrived manner. Piccolo knew what he had to do, his body suddenly all too heavy and noticing just how large in frame he was, just how his muscles moved with his actions and already gaining an overwhelming sense of hazy awareness, and elegant hands moved towards the sash around his midsection before arching slightly from the bed, shoulders and bottom pressing deeper into the heavenly mattress as nimble fingers undid the sash and let the smooth fabric fall silently to the side of him, quickly becoming lost in the mass of brightly coloured quilts.

Inhaling, chest rising as he continued to arch his back and swiftly, mind numbed, purple gi pants were tugged downward, the fabric all too vivid as it dragged over sensitive and starved skin, and once the bunched fabric cuddled around the powerful thighs Piccolo dropped his back down onto the bed again, stomach muscles relaxing and feeling the cool silky and velvety fabrics sliding against the newly exposed body. Piccolo felt strange, he was rarely nude, only when bathing was he so exposed but it was usually practical and didn't last long, however this was completely different, it wasn't all practical, it was desire driven and exposing to more than just skin. He wasn't _nude..._ he was _naked._ Piccolo's heat flaring inside of himself and he bit his bottom lip gently, his sharp fangs resting against the plush flesh but not piercing, the crisp air tingling over his flesh and heightening his sensitivity, his antennae becoming sensitive and Piccolo's lips pursed slightly from underneath their capturing teeth. The coolness ghosted over him, making his nerves prickle and his spine shiver, but the chill touched even his most private parts, feeling him and exploring his wanton state.

Piccolo quickly removed his pants completely, kicking them from his legs easily and froze momentarily thinking of where to put his hands, taking in a deep breath, the air filling his lungs as he leaned upwards slightly to look down his body yet again, seeing that pink patch over his abdomen and horizontal lines travelling downward to his most secret area, a deeper pink the lower it went between his legs. As Piccolo settled back onto the quilts yet again he lay for a long moment, shifting to exercise his need and prepare his soul, feeling how his thighs gave off heat and how his flesh could be pulled but the slightest movement against the bed, gulping as he felt a certain part of him do just that. The cold air only making his temperature all the more imposing and it contrasted dangerously between his legs, sharpening Piccolo's senses to one surprising development, as he spread his legs slightly for comfort he could sense that in the most intimate spot, to an unexplainable embarrassment, he realised was wet. Afraid his face may be permanently stained purple by the amount of blushing he was doing his breathing shallowed and he knew he couldn't hold off any longer. He resumed touching himself, this time on bare skin, and as before ran a single finger downward, electricity sparking at the contact and increasing as he neared that heat, feeling the grooves of the horizontal lines on his journey he repeated this a few times, each time offering his small jolts and peaks of pleasure. His free hand pressing into his thigh as he couldn't help but grasp at something, the tendons in his fingers twitching and spasming on their own accord. But he needed more, he needed to be braver.

As he moved and shuddered, and as his finger travelled a pair of lines moved slightly more freely that the others, as his most private two were not just for decoration. Tightening his thighs instinctually, he continued, feeling a heightening pleasure and sharpening of his senses around that area despite his head feeling significantly more blurred, the as it reached downward, slightly shaking his finger feeling the wetness collecting there, it seemed to cover the area and felt oddly inviting, warm and of nothing other than sex. Breathing speeding up, Piccolo could even slightly smell his sexuality, a faint sweetness teasing his brain and he closed his eyes in nervousness. Tensing muscles he didn't know he had and his toes curling uncontrollably, antennae tingling and ears listening to his own speedy breathing and the blood pulsing all too graphically in his knowledge. Piccolo bit his lip slightly harder as the finger rubbed over the two lines lowest down and spikes of pleasure invading him relentlessly, saliva collecting over his tongue at the anticipation and hunger of his actions.

Remembering Gohan's lips over his, how the teen was so strong and wanting, the mere thought making him shudder and he flinched slightly at the intense sensations once he increased the pressure of touch. Stretching outward in attempt to handle the shivers bombarding his spine and flesh, arching slightly and tipping his head back against the pillows deeper; breath completely acting on its own accord. All he'd experienced to this point was a kiss, and he was only running his finger over the area, he couldn't possibly be feeling this good! He had to do more though, the teasing finger only making the need inside of him grow. So, Piccolo then flattened his hand, no longer using just a single finger, and ran his palm and fingers over the area and the pleasure intensified, his antennae becoming painfully awake to his senses and Piccolo felt afraid to touch them as he imagined it would sting, his toes would not stop curling and a thrum echoed through his muscles, all of them, and Piccolo's teeth let go of the lip to gasp at a stronger flash of pleasure.

It was like he wasn't in control anymore, sweat began running over his face and thighs, rubbing harder but in lower deliberate strokes and placed themselves carefully as part of him grew. It was an interesting feeling, pleasant and consuming as; from inside one of the horizontal lines, what was his equivalent of a penis began to show itself. Gasping as his hand gently brushed against the organ, he opened his eyes with a snap and looked down his body, beads of sweat glistening over his erratically moving chest. He had known during his life generally what was there, a pleasure sensing appendage for sexual reproduction lay beneath the pink covering but he didn't really know what it looked like. Piccolo's obsidian eyes gleamed over with a misty awareness gazed towards it and noticed it was purple, dark at the tip almost pink at the base, a bit more substantial in size that he had been prepared for, it stood hard and offensively strong between his legs and Piccolo gulped. It was not as complexly shaped as humans' from what he'd seen of warriors changing clothes, lord knows Vegeta and Goku weren't exactly shy about nudity, but simple in shape, long and slender and was wet and slick already, like an oversized clitoris except for the tip where there was a hole, where like earthlings... _that_ happened. Piccolo's cheeks burned at the explicit nature of what he was seeing, as he moved and shivered his penis would twitch with him and it seemed to scream to be touched.

Piccolo lay his heavy head back down, pillows and covers puffing up underneath him and now just as warm as him and slightly damp with sweat, and steeled himself as best he would, which wasn't very well at all, before moving his hand towards the member, trembling slightly as he could already tell the touch would be a shock and he was right, as his palm connected to the hot flesh he almost withdrew his hand but stayed strong, a hiss escaping him at the sting but knew the throbbing member would only hurt more without contact so he gently but firmly rested his hand around the member, fingers curling around it too and the sheer heat from it seemed to burn with a fury he didn't know possible. Muscles tensed at the feeling of being touched there, the blood in ears pounding to a harsh rhythm, eyelids dropped as vision was too blurred to really see anyway, hot waves crashing over is body, toes curling almost painfully and antennae springing up further, that purple blush darkening, too much to fathom in Piccolo's frenzied head.

Stroking himself, moving the purled down towards the rest of his body, shudders and sparks aplenty, before moving upwards towards the tip, the glistening member throbbing and Piccolo switched between nibbling his lip and panting without thinking; the repeated movement along the member making him arch and wiggle into the quilts, clenching slightly he still felt a heat inside of himself that flickered and scorched like fire. It only increased when Gohan kept flooding his mind, images of that many frame and defined muscles, those encircling arms and devouring lips, those relentless eyes drinking in all they could see and the memory of that kiss, those shivers, that growl and the taste of apples. Piccolo couldn't help but imagine Gohan was poised above him now, that warm smile with an edge of want and how no one could give him pleasure like the teen. Hell, even though he wasn't there, touching Piccolo, actively doing this to him, it was still the teen's influence; he'd have no drive to do such a thing if it weren't for him. But as he imagined Gohan's hands were in place of his own, making him writhe and gasp, that the teen would sport that cheeky glint in his eyes and love him.

A need seemed to sing inside of him, a part of him that was almost offended at being ignored, but Piccolo couldn't help but feel hesitant to touch himself 'there', it was his most intimate and private area and he didn't really know what to do. Continuing the stroking movements with one hand he let go of his thigh with the other and reached it past his penis moving lower, the area hidden well as the last line held an opening, it was already wet and indescribably intimate. Piccolo really had no clue about 'down there', he had a couple of basic knowledge pieces from fusing with Nail and knew what lay in secret was a Namekian equivalent to a vagina, having both parts, male and female, allowed their race to carry on the population no matter the circumstances. The Namekians as a race were like that anyway, able to live on the barest of essentials, even the youngest Nameks have great power and all could regenerate, they were built to handle just about anything and the more genetic variation there was the better the race would be as a whole. But that wasn't all he knew, there was one other piece of information he had found absolutely invaluable.

Piccolo knew just how private this area was, being able to hear so well meant he often heard conversations he didn't mean to and with his fusion he realised that both Nameks and humans shared something in virginity. Inside of the passage was a wall, a membrane just like a human female's hymen and it was the one area that a Namek couldn't regenerate. He knew it would hurt when torn, not only did it make sense that destroying part of his body would hurt, but that was the last thing on his mind when he thought of Gohan, one day, Piccolo gulped, Gohan would be the one to take it, to be with him completely, be the first to leave a scar on him, one which he would never be able or want to undo, one he would love, one only between them. He wasn't ready yet, and he was pretty sure Gohan knew that too, and it wasn't that he didn't trust his lover, it was his own feelings, his confidence in himself; but there was no one else, only Gohan. Piccolo's virginity was his to give when ready and Gohan's to take.

Piccolo's arms resting over his torso as the hand on his penis carried on with its movements, grip tightening slightly more and wetness coating his palm more and more the longer he continued, while the other hovered close to the opening and hesitated for a small while, the Namek terribly nervous as he moved towards the lips and finally placed the tip of his finger upon them careful of his sharp nails. To his surprise it was completely soaked, he'd never had such a thing happen before and as he moved even slightly the wetness would be felt all too vividly and Piccolo could even feel some running downward to the sheets between his legs having an odd cooling effect, heightening all sensations. It was to be expected he'd discover many new sensations but it was such an extreme change, he did so little in the search for pleasure, he had read for pleasure, he had learned to relax and smell the flowers of the forest, be curious enough to just go for walks because he felt like it, his biggest luxury had probably been eating, but today something had changed dramatically. Gohan's desire fuelling Piccolo's own, more images of the teen entering his psyche, sweat drenched muscles from training, kind and curious eyes and that kiss, those small touches and such care in everything he did alongside passion that seemed impossible.

Imagining Gohan's burly hands on him, remembering how Gohan's hair had felt through his fingers, that is could be Gohan's finger resting on those lips waiting for some instruction, in command while placing kisses wherever he could reach, Piccolo's mouth and neck, torso and so on. Piccolo hissed slightly as he felt a pressure building in his manhood and the throbbing almost unbearable knowing he couldn't stop his movements, and his femininity was so WET, so hot. Gulping Piccolo increased his speed over his member, making sure to tighten his grasp as he neared the tip from which there were clear droplets forming and being used to coat the appendage further in the strokes. And finally, Piccolo made the leap and moved his fingers to touch the soft lips between his legs and spread them apart, the very act staining his face in a deep violet, before entering the tip of one of the fingers. Sliding in carefully, unknowing of anything in the area but instantly pleasure increased, the walls firm yet soft at the same time, soaked to the point it almost felt wrong, slightly embarrassing to become so aroused, and so hot it surprised him, like a furnace, flames attacking the digit yet inviting it at the same time. Panting, blushing, arching his back, antennae thrumming with pleasure, eyes glazed over with lust and a million other things Piccolo couldn't comprehend, his manhood and walls of his femininity so sensitive and throbbing with a fury his own body was screaming at him. Too crazed and blurry minded to really care anymore, he simply knew he couldn't stop especially as the pleasure increased and his member felt swollen and far too strained.

The finger inside of himself feeling incredibly invasive though it did little, it's very presence somehow arousing and as he braved a little movement, he rubbed against the walls, mini fireworks exploding inside of Piccolo's mind as pleasure completely enveloped him, sweat shimmering and rolling over his chest and thighs and Piccolo's vision flashing with imagination, memory and colours he never knew existed. The room filled with a highly sexed scent of arousal and sweat, obscene noises unmistakably of bedroom activities filling the air and caressing the walls, sheets crumpled and damp and the writhing figure nearing completion in his pleasurable escapade. Struggling to catch his breath Piccolo panted harshly and licked his lips to wet them before biting his lips yet again, sharp fangs pressing against the plush flesh. Piccolo didn't understand how his body could be so reactive, so needy and electric, he hadn't felt any inkling towards this during his lifetime, so long he was in such blindness to his own form; a stranger.

"I love you" Piccolo heard in his mind, the memory of his boyfriend's sweet confession and that bare voice trembling throughout the Namek's veins, "I want you" echoed through him and made him gasp at the sheer pressure in his member, hands and finger never stopping their movements, "completely" and over and over again Piccolo felt his body convulse and jolt, toes curling and nerves tingling. He almost breathed those words aloud but the teeth only pressed harder close to drawing blood. The sensations building as he sped up his stroked and pressed slightly harder to his inner walls as he explored, his manhood so hard and between his legs shamefully drenched in his desire. It brought him higher and higher, blood pulsing with a vigour and violence like he could never explain, and his heat seeming to burn him against the cool air and a tightness, like a winding coil was felt in the pit of his stomach, abdomen and thighs tensing and Piccolo's hands moved beyond his knowledge, suddenly feeling disembodied in the high of pleasure. His vision left him, a light blinding him in a flurry of extremes, sparking around his mind and breath escaping him in a loud gasp, toes curling, and a tremor wracking his frame, his room so out of the way from others on the lookout he didn't need to worry of being heard so long as he didn't scream, he couldn't help but release one single, significant moan.

'Gohan' was said in a low, gruff moan, breathy and uncontrollable, free of restriction and oppression; simply love; and in the exclamation he peaked in bliss as he climaxed, a stream of clear glistening liquid spilling from the tip of his member and dousing his moving hand and making the Namek feel thoroughly touched and exposed. Panting loudly, finding it slightly difficult to believe that he could fight enemies without breaking a sweat but this completely shook his being, undid him, broke him and fixed him back up again, each moment a thrill and dedication. Piccolo's mind too frenzied to focus and he doubted he would be able to for a while, too riled body and soul, only one absolute, one security even when Piccolo felt most overwhelmed. He had moaned Gohan's name, even when the Namek had zero control the teen was his world, always there...Piccolo is his, and only his.

 

* * *

 

 

"Piccolo!" Gohan breathed out desperately, his skin flushed and muscled shaking, shivers invading his body and turning his blood to flame and amongst all his sensations a moment of flashing blindness he came, hot seed as evidence quickly being washed away in the cascading water from the shower head. Blinking away the slight dizziness, panting into the stream of droplets to regain his sensibilities and control his heart rate a little better. Desire having pent up in his psyche the moment he had seen Piccolo, how that kiss had both released him and tortured him, fantasies enchanced all the more by having felt the Namek tremble, shiver and gasp, the heat and scent, those eyes and...every thing. The moment Gohan had awoke that morning, while feeling rested, his mind had raced so quickly, genuinely panicking in his daze in case last night hadn't happened but quickly he had realised even he couldn't imagine something so vivid. So Perfect.

And having awoke to see that red apple by his bed, he had no chance at thinking on anything else, not even his crazy mother and what she might say later in the day, but he had picked up the apple and literally danced around his room with it, a mantra "yes, yes, yes, I love you Piccolo" echoing about the teen's room and expressing some uncontainable joy. The moment he really started to recall that kiss, those beautiful words "I love you too", he felt himself grow hard and he smiled as he didn't dread the feeling. But instead he let his passion grow, and he had gently caressed himself through his clothing, thinking about Piccolo's reactions, those fingers in his hair and everything else that spiralled his mind into a world of bliss. One thing lead to another and he had found his way into the shower, quickly in the nude and under the pouring showerhead, a mist filling the bathroom as his brain ran wild with images, all previous fantasies now altered slightly, knowing now how Piccolo felt under his touch and gaze. Now that Piccolo loved him back and wanted him; his world was forever changed.

He had imagined Piccolo blushing, even that the teen would ask the Namek 'can I kiss you?' like he had done the night before and how Piccolo would nod and the pleasure and spark of their kiss, though in this fantasy Gohan would use his tongue, his own flicking over his lips to moisten them along with his delicious thoughts, pressing his erection against Piccolo's body and asking in a deep, sultry voice 'would you kiss me...down there?' with a cheeky smirk in place. And so, one desire filled self-pleasuring session and rather vivid fantasy later he had climaxed into his hand and running water, the white substance washing away steadily in the flow of the shower. And for a small moment, Gohan wondered if Piccolo would think of him in that way, his love knew very little about sex and things that couples do, it would help the teen's understandings if he himself knew Namekian biology, even in his fantasies the majority were not overly graphic in the image of genitalia, though he couldn't help but imagine burying himself deep inside of his beloved, to feel and ignite gratification as best he could and with great dedication and hunger. The very idea of Piccolo seeking out pleasure made Gohan's skin tingle yet again and he worried he may use up all the hot water in the house before midday, especially as the very idea of Piccolo pleasuring himself made Gohan twitch and shiver.

Shaking it off however, as he needed to be careful of his body, if it had it's way Gohan would be constantly touching himself, and deciding he wasn't about to learn about Piccolo too intimately anytime soon, the pair clearly going to be taking things slowly and Gohan was perfectly happy with that, sure there would be a few frustrations now and then but he had his love and that was all that mattered. So long as his love was happy he would be too. He smirked then, thinking how little Piccolo knew, how he clearly didn't do these things on purpose yet had such an effect, so easily destroying the teen's resolve and bombarding his senses with need. He continued to pant slightly, a mist leaving his mouth as he did so, droplets running over his defined handsome body and wetting his hair making it slick and messy.

The teen couldn't help but whisper, "Piccolo...the things you do to me" with a quiet chuckle, so stupidly, indescribably, relentlessly and unforgivably in love. But he wouldn't have it any other way.


	16. The Skinny

"What?!" Gohan blinked, seated for breakfast across from his mother, looking at her like she was insane, well, more insane than usual, what was she thinking? "You...want Piccolo to...come to dinner?" he recited aloud, unbelieving and numb, the idea so unexpected and odd. The teen had half expected his mother to tackle him on sight, screaming and yelling, maybe if she were in control they would sit down to a serious tense chat...what he hadn't expected to see in the kitchen was a perfectly calm Chichi making their breakfast, Goten still fast asleep, and for her to smile at him patiently. It didn't take a couple minutes of eating in silence before Chichi stated, out of the blue, 'later, ask Piccolo to come by the house for dinner; whatever day's good for him.' Gohan's still sleepy head smacking into blurred reality where nothing made sense yet his mother seemed completely sure in her words.

"Sweetie, you're catching flies" Chichi spoke frankly, brow raised at her son's outburst though she'd expected it, and as she sipped her morning coffee she watched him close his mouth while his expression still showed his surprise. The demi-saiyajin clearly trying to wrack his brain for some kind of reason behind the odd demand, yet he would fail time and time again, his mind only then searching for something he did know. But just as the teen's lips parted to speak, his mother cut in to halt him "and don't say Nameks don't eat, I know that's not true" she smirked slightly in her victory. Gohan seemed to deflate slightly after that though he said nothing, it was rather cute really, how he was trying to protect his boyfriend, keep him from the overprotective mother as best he could. Too bad, Gohan stood no chance.

Sighing, Gohan sat back against his chair, a slight creek aching through the air as the weight shifted, and resting his elbows on the table he rested his face in his hands. A dinner...himself, his mom...and his beloved? They'd fucking kill each other! Fingertips pressing into his scalp and threading through his thick dark hair, Gohan's mind still racing at the ludicrously dangerous idea, nothing good could come of this, he had to know what she was up to, at least know how she was feeling on the situation. Gohan still didn't know if she was even about to tolerate his relationship yet. He couldn't let this happen, but at the same time he can't exactly keep the two apart for the rest of their lives, could he? No. Damnit. Gohan loved his mom, but she was crazy, and Gohan loved Piccolo, but he could really push buttons some times; especially hers. Okay, coming to one simple conclusion, he cared for his love but was aware of the inevitable, and so he had one question to put forth before even considering inviting Piccolo to this meal of doom.

"Mom," Gohan said, doing his best to process what he could, keeping his brain calm, "...can you just tell me...what's the point of this dinner? Is this just so you can yell at him or is it for a _good_ reason?" Gohan's eyes searching towards his mother, unsure of what answer he would receive if any.

Sighing, Chichi placed her coffee onto the table with a soft clink and looked her son straight on, "if I yell, I yell, but it's not exactly the plan. You'll find out on the day..." she spoke assertively, though she knew her son was concerned about this situation and rummaged through her brain, her thoughts from the previous night having bombarded her tired head throughout her dreams and morning. She had felt many things since learning of her son's romantic attachments ranging from worry to confusion to sadness for not realising sooner and a million other things, but amongst all of her feelings she had come to understand one unmovable truth and that was all she really needed. Pieces like how her son was happy with the Namek and the possible future family, while they eased her nerves and made a mother's heart sing as expected, there was one...slightly frustrating...fact.

Gohan was worried for a moment that she'd stop in her answer there and Gohan, while prepared to disobey her for the sake of his lover, wasn't exactly looking forward to it. Slightly relieved when she continued though still slightly shaky at what she may reveal, but as he listened he was more than a little surprised. Of all things he hadn't been expecting this. "The two of you, now that you're a couple..." Chichi took in her son's waiting eyes and fidgety hands, seeing just how important this all was too him "...nothing, not even me...is going to stop that." Gohan's eyebrows raised as he heard that, slightly stunned "over the years I've tried to get you to leave him behind, ever since you were little, but clearly you've spent your life fighting for him, not just against me, I imagine you had to get past his own rejections and intimidations once upon a time too. I know you won't let him go, between me and your father I know you have a lot of determination in you and I know I can't win. So...since you've decided to be a couple now, I know that means you'll be together forever..." She said and Gohan couldn't believe his ears, she was being so...rational? Plus, it made his heart flutter to hear someone else see a future between himself and Piccolo, that word 'forever' with a dreamy quality he couldn't help but enjoy, "if Piccolo is going to be my son-in-law someday...I've got some things to say; that's all" she finished and picked her cup back into her hands and to her lips, sipping in the hot beverage.

Gohan was about to speak, he felt he should after that, but...what to say? How could he respond to that? She had accepted that Gohan and Piccolo were a couple, and that they had a future together...and while he had no idea what antics she would pull at the dinner, he didn't quite feel so bad about it. He was nervous as hell, and still a little scared, even if she wasn't about to condemn their relationship his mom and Piccolo had a way of clashing with each other even if they had good intentions. "Just do it, invite him and let me know what day he's free" Chichi added and Gohan realised he only had one more question, a pathetic question, but still...

"You're not going to kill him, are you mom?" he laughed nervously.

" _Depends_ " she smirked slyly and Gohan couldn't help but gulp.

 

* * *

 

 

Piccolo's silent footsteps graced the white marble floors of the lookout, unable to meditate or train due to his blurred mind he just walked around the palace grounds, not even able to stay still for long with how riled he felt. His world still seeming disjointed from reason and reality as his psyche refused to settle, images, memories and thoughts running at a million miles an hour through his consciousness. Sighing barely audibly Piccolo closed his eyes and ceased his walking, cape flirting around his body at the movement, and he felt his tension running through his muscles and veins. Obsidian eyes opened to see the spacious grounds of the lookout and the clear blue skies above, and they came to rest upon a large feature of the palace; the glittering water of the large fountain rippling and spluttering gently as the flow never stopped, its structure impressive, tiered and patterned. Seeing the wide outer ledge Piccolo surrendered to the face he wasn't about to be meditating or training at any point soon, he allowed himself a little, pleasant, waste of time.

At first Piccolo sat himself neatly against the edge of the fountain, just listening to the running water and feeling the odd breeze the movement caused tickle over his arms, however a relentless nervousness caused him to fidget, and eventually slouch, legs stretching out a bit more freely, when after a small while that too felt reserved and he ended up lying on his back, sometimes gazing into that endless blue before closing his eyes yet again and concentrate on long, deep breaths, listening to what was a mockery of his memories in the forest, the fountain, while grand as marble, was nothing in comparison to a real waterfall. Piccolo lay, kinks working their way out of his tired bones and joints as he was still recovering from the attack the day before, his hip still aching in some movements but not too much, for some reason during the kiss the pain had just disappeared, like that kiss was a drug to blur and command all senses. That was why he couldn't meditate; no matter what he tried to do his thoughts always came back to that kiss and Gohan's confession.

How could things have changed so much so quickly? He had previously been so focused on the danger on Earth, after the attack, while concerned over the demi-saiyajin's odd behaviour, his immediate concern had been about figuring this new threat out and he certainly had not forgotten, but there had been nothing to prepare him for the tidal wave that had just hit him. Hell, it was more than a tidal wave, Piccolo wasn't sure even a super nova compared to the magnitude of feelings. His previous world of reason and sensibility eroding from his surroundings and even his own recollection, finding it difficult to even imagine being that person he was not even a full day before. His own understandings of himself being twisted and flipped like he couldn't comprehend, his little...venture...from last night being a testament to that.

Piccolo huffed slightly taking stock of the heat in his cheeks and suppressing his blush before it could invade the emerald skin, he could hardly believe the sensations, the exploration, the explicit nature of just looking over his own body. He had spent a long time afterwards just lying on that luxurious bed trying to get some grasp on reality, but finding it to be a real impossibility as his nerves still sparked and his breathing still left him raggedly and images of Gohan swam in his mind. Also, the aftermath of his exploration had left him blushing madly, the feel of that clear liquid over himself and the still very obvious wetness between his legs, the very fact he'd gotten into such a wild, wanton state, it all combined to frazzle his brain even more. At least he had one fact, one grounding in this wonderfully messed up world; Piccolo really does love Gohan, and to be his lover is the greatest honour, and while he'd heard what Gohan thought of him, he still couldn't help but feel he was undeserving, but he had promised Gohan to be honest and he did want this, he was scared, but he just had to be brave enough to accept the love.

"Are you okay?" came a sudden interruption to Piccolo's stream of thoughts, opening his eyes with a snap he saw a curious Dende looking at him from above, in an almost offended manner Piccolo sat up immediately, suppressing the groan at the twinge in his hip and muscles; body language guarded but his face calm. Piccolo crossed his arms and gave a small 'hn' as a reply, mainly displeased that the guardian had snuck up on him successfully; he really had to get a grip of himself. Dende watched the older Namek with searching eyes, he sure was acting peculiar today and the guardian cocked his head to the side as he contemplated this change on further levels.

" _What?_ " Piccolo spoke in a clipped tone, he wasn't mad a Dende or anything, he just wasn't sure how to handle himself quite yet. In truth, since Piccolo had begun living at the lookout it made sense that they would get to know each other, it wasn't quite perfect yet, Piccolo had a tendency to distance himself and Dende was shy after all; but they were still good friends. Due to this, the young guardian took to offence in Piccolo's annoyed inquiry, it was just an intimidating shell not a window into the Namek himself.

Letting out a long breath, the teen just sighed "nothing," without commitment and sat down on the fountain ledge by Piccolo and looked contemplative, his brow furrowing slightly, his robes moving with his reserved manner and Dende looked to the older man, "it's just...you seem different" he offered. Piccolo blinked in response, his mind slowly coming into focus on the teen's words; Dende was a guardian and just like his eye over the world he could sense changes within people, their souls and their fates...but Piccolo hadn't changed as a person, did he? His relationship with Gohan changed, drastically, but nothing else. Well except his bravery he supposed, taking such a leap, getting involved in 'mushy stuff' as he referred to it certainly seemed out of character for him...maybe it was significant enough.

"How do you mean?" Piccolo inquired simply, tone flat.

Dende's hands fidgeted slightly with his robes and each other, his eyes moving between Piccolo and the sky's endless blue as he tried to find the words; "your ki...no, your soul...feels different..." he explained though not very well. Piccolo made sure to not widen his eyes though he really wanted to, Dende's senses quite incredible, could he really sense such a thing? It was silly really, how Piccolo felt defensive, he knew the guardian was not an enemy, he wasn't a threat not unkind...Piccolo just didn't like being read in such a way. As Piccolo thought about it, Kami had sensed when his feelings changed for Gohan the first time, how he had 'accepted love into his heart' as the older Namekian had put it, looking into the senile old coot's memories he felt as though there were ribbons by his fingertips, just close enough to feel but not to be what the man once was, Kami was his own person and that was how it should be, but Piccolo drew out one line of understanding: Guardians could sense links, it wasn't too farfetched, different ki levels, signatures, good and evil could be sensed, so why not established connections?

What Piccolo found most annoying was how this fusion thing worked, he was still his own person, that part he was thankful for, but he could recall some memories as though he'd been in the room while it happened and feel knowledge communicated to him not in words but like it had been surreptitiously placed in his subconscious, and it was only with a stimuli that said information would raise to the surface, a question that "Piccolo" didn't know the answer to might trigger "Kami's" knowledge to answer it for him. It really was frustrating sometimes, he could meditate to speak to them inside his mind directly, person to person, but he found that to be hardly worth the effort most of the time, Nail was a cocky git and Kami was a senile old man, plus, what would he talk to them about?

Dende's eyes were still watching him earnestly, curious and wondering where Piccolo's thoughts had taken him, keeping to his earlier words he continued; "I felt a change last night, did anything happen?"

A blush threatened to rise to Piccolo's face which he detested, where did all his self control go? Suppressing it with difficulty, he took in a deep breath which the other Namek noticed, his nerves a little shaken after the attack yesterday. "whats the matter?" the teen asked, his face concerned and Piccolo figured it best to put him at ease; especially since though the boy could sense changes and links he wasn't so trained yet, his talent still extraordinary just not refined.

As Piccolo decided it was best not to keep the boy worried, he struggled then to find the words, how could he say such a thing? How to start, how to...? He and Gohan are a couple, boyfriends? Were they telling people? Piccolo wasn't the chattiest type which was an understatement. "Nothing's wrong, Dende" he began but immediately seemed to hit a wall.

"Something's happened..." the guardian said softly and Piccolo decided it best to just say, the teen most likely feeling upset he couldn't tell 17s attack was coming in clearer detail, the lives lost the day before probably heavy on the boys conscience though it wasn't his fault.

"You're a good Guardian, what you're sensing...well does it feel bad?" Piccolo clarified to keep the boy from stressing too much, the happening earlier with 17 was enough and it helped him to ease his own nerves slightly if Dende could move along understandings with him.

Dende lightened slightly, saying "no" softly but his hands were still fidgety,

Piccolo knew he had to tell the young man, though he was nervous and he wasn't sure why, he was honoured to be with Gohan but there was something about saying it to other people, it made it so...exposed and real despite the dreamy feeling he was still bathing in. He had to gear himself up, the leap shaky at best; sighing "Gohan and I..." Dende's eyes perked at this, looking to the older man, curious how the usually stoic male was finding it hard to speak, Piccolo, when he did speak, was direct and to the point, so his worry tickled at the back of his mind. Dende had been worried about Piccolo when he saw him this morning, the guy wasn't meditating or training, he seemed to just wander about but not entirely troubled, just wandering. He wasn't prepared for what he heard "...are a couple" Piccolo sad his arms moving slightly as they crossed tighter, clearly unsure of how to present himself.

"Wha?" came the stuttered response, Dende losing himself completely, his brow quirked and lips slightly parted, a look of complete surprise over his features. Piccolo only raised a brow at the teen purposefully; maybe he wasn't losing control of himself as much as he thought; Dende's reaction certainly putting his behaviour in perspective. About to repeat himself when it dawned on him just what he saying, a warmth in his chest as he clarified "Gohan and I" a strength to it, lifting his head and gazing to the younger Namek "...are a couple" he completed with pride.

The teen continued to stare, blinking at odd intervals and he would close and open his mouth as if trying to speak, though as the words of his elder slowly came to focus in his mind he let out the only thing he could; "well...I certainly wasn't expecting that" he chuckled still slightly stunned, his hand coming up to rest behind his head sheepishly.

"I noticed" was Piccolo's slightly amused reply, his nerves still on edge as Dende watched him.

Coughing quietly, Dende straightened himself up, no longer looking like a guppy at feeding time and he smiled softly, "well, congrats" he said, still clearly trying to gather his sensibilities. It had occurred in his mind earlier as a possibility but he never truly thought of it as a reality; thinking over the last while it made sense, Gohan's odd behaviour, and now he knew why Gohan had asked him that question earlier about Namekian gender, the poor guy must have been so afraid his love wouldn't be returned.

Piccolo didn't like the silence, seeing Dende's mind wander and the like he voice "what?"

Looking up to Piccolo he saw his defensive nature and couldn't contain the growing grin, his fangs showing themselves slightly and Piccolo watched slowly calming to the situation. Dende sure was reacting well despite his initial exclamation. Finding his balance with the new information, Dende answered honestly, a giddiness running around his soul at the thought of the two being a couple, King Grumpy Guts sure would be put through his paces in a relationship and Dende couldn't help but be amused. "I'm happy for you two," he declared smiling wide, truly happy for his friends, Piccolo accepting such love into his life and the more he toyed with the revelation the less he could imagine Gohan with anyone else, "you're practically made for each other."

Piccolo blinked in a small surprised response, 'made for each other?' when Dende said that Piccolo couldn't help but think, well, even if Gohan could have found a future with someone else...Piccolo sure couldn't have. Looking back, Gohan was the one to deliver him from a dark place to one of community and honour, was all of that leading to this? or did they simply...yes, they simply loved each other. "Thanks" Piccolo said eventually, clipped but soft.

"I don't feel so bad now, sure a bad thing happened of Friday but Saturday sure is making up for it" Dende smiled, his eyes twinkling a little.

Piccolo offered a small curl of his lips, not quite a smile but a friendly gesture, he knew Dende wasn't about to forget Friday's attack for a second and he was right "we can wish those people back, if you'd like I could collect them sometime this week?" he said, as Dende rarely left the lookout it seemed like a logical thing for him to do it. Dende's smile remained in place and gave a small nod and a word of gratitude, things were certainly coming together nicely, it was hard to bellive so much had happened in such a short amount of time.

 

* * *

 

 

Having cleared up breakfast, Gohan stood in the kitchen staring at the fruit bowl, unsure of how to handle the sight of apples now that he has his beloved's heart, they meant so much, reminded them of love, desire and Piccolo's first act of kindness, that spark to build a fire in their lives that would burn for always and do so with an unbridled passion. Tempted to pick up one of the shiny, firm scarlet apples, Gohan tightened his tendons in his arms, fingertips twitching, but at the same time part of him just wanted to see them, watch them in their unmoved elegance and colour. They were just _damned apples!_ It was one thing that they served as a reminder when Gohan was struggling with feelings and ideas of his love and rejection, but he figured this obsession would ease slightly once secure in romance? Not at all, if anything his possessiveness, his desire was growing.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door making Gohan turn instinctually and head towards the sharp rapping, they didn't often get visitors so as he sensed the ki near the house he felt a familiar signature and became curious and smiled. Walking through the living room to see Goten gleefully playing with toys, grinning as he did so and Gohan neared the front door. Opening it to reveal, as expected, Videl Satan who looked up to meet the man's eyes they smiled at each other. "Hey, Videl" Gohan said, "I wasn't expecting to see you, what brings you here?" asking knowing he should have expected some attention from her after all that had transpired, with a smile she held up his school bag to plain view, an expression slightly teasing as he had clearly forgotten the item.

"Oh, thank you!" Gohan replied to the gesture, he had completely forgotten about it, obviously with much more pressing things to deal with the small things were slipping by. Handing him the bag, Gohan held it and with the other arm gestured into the house "come on in." With a small nod Videl stepped into the sitting room to see the warm home, very unlike her own, it looked so cosy and family orientated. Closing the door behind her, Gohan turned just in time to see Videl give a smile that only women can as his little brother bounded up to her happily, curious to the new visitor. He couldn't blame her for that glint in her eyes, Goten sure could be adorable, especially as he was right then beaming up at her.

"Hello there, you must be Gohan's little brother?" Videl asked, having heard the odd story here and there, normally if Gohan was late to school which was rare and she'd hear 'Goten was playing and got his clothes all dirty...then he hugged me' or something along those lines, and they were definitely related, dark thick hair and those big trusting eyes, and that sweet smile. Yup, definitely brothers. Goten nodded quickly, his cheeks going slightly pink as he looked up at the girl before him, he was tempted to fly so he didn't have to arch his neck but he was told not to show his powers unless given permission so he stayed put, looking all the smaller by doing so.

"Yup, my name is Goten!" he chirped and rocked on the balls of his feet and he held out his tiny hand to be polite like his mom had showed him, and letting out a small giggle at the sight before her, completely charmed, Videl took the hand in her fingers and shook it gently. "I'm Videl, I go to school with your brother" she smiled and looked to the boy completely, seeing his clothes that she could only refer to as a gi like martial artists wear, guessing from Gohan's power she could only assume the art was shared in the family but still, the boy was very young. Then her eyes travelled further, and slightly blurred she didn't notice at first but...the boy had a tail. Blinking as her eyes told her mind they weren't pulling a prank on her. "Is...is that a tail?"she voiced.

Gohan had watched the cute exchange and had completely forgotten that seeing a tail was odd, it was only once her brow crinkled in thought and she asked the question he had zoned into the problem. Eyebrows rising but he didn't panic, after what Videl had seen on Friday during the attack seeing Goten's tail was the tip of the iceberg. "yeah, we've got quite a few things to explain I suppose" he said lightly, knowing she could handle it and since she was here they would most likely have a much bigger talk soon.

Plodding up quietly to Gohan's legs, Goten looked to his brother and cupped his little hand next to his mouth as though what he was saying was a secret despite how all in the room could hear him "she's pretty" he whispered sweetly, just as children do, he meant nothing by it except that he believed her to be 'pretty', and rightly so. However the boy seemed to be caught off guard and slightly offended that Videl had overheard past his flawless process of secret keeping, he was practically a ninja, when she hummed "aww you little charmer" with a wide grin. Gohan chuckled and it only became louder as Goten blushed red with a slight pout. About to tease and redden his face further, Gohan's attention was grabbed as his mother descended the stairs and made her way to the living room catching sight of her son's and guest.

"Oh, hello there" offered Chichi, her voice soft and curious, smiling she walked to the girl and the two shook hands politely.

"Mom, this is Videl Satan" Gohan said, purposefully using her full name to let his mother know just who she was, he'd mentioned her previously, them being close friends and all, but his mom's imagination trying to conjure up an image of what Hercule's daughter would conclude with some contrasting, and disturbing, ideas. Chichi's eyebrows arched slightly at the name, or more the identity next to whom she was seeing, she hadn't expected the girl to be so pretty, her father's unruly hair, generous chin and everything else just hadn't added up, maybe she took more from her mother. Glancing over the feminine frame, attractive face and glossy hair, tomboyish appearance yes, but all in all she definitely had to take after her mother.

And so there was in introduction, the girls chatted and Goten eventually went back to his toys though he glanced up every now and then, and Gohan even caught Videl looking at Chichi to see if she had a tail too, but the talk was polite and soft, even Goten knew people were procrastinating. Chichi had learned of Videl's realisation during breakfast, after the talk about Piccolo another topic was well invited, and knew the girl needed some private time with Gohan, and so, much as herself, Chichi cut through the air quickly with "you two might want to talk alone" wearing a smile,Videl seemed to be such a nice girl and Chichi was glad Gohan had someone like her as a friend, "you're room is tidy isn't it?"

Rolling his eyes, Gohan mumbled a 'yeah' with a sheepish smile; he guessed his mom didn't mind him having a girl in his room since the teen was clearly promised to Piccolo. Gohan hadn't actually told his mom about Videl's feelings, she just knew that they were friends from school but close, but hopefully things wouldn't be too awkward. Without much ado, both teen's bowed slightly for manners sake to Chichi and made their way to the room, closing the door between them. In Gohan's room, Videl looked around as expected to see a very neat abode, decorated by a couple of band posters, mainly books though, the messiest thing was a few papers and CDs by the stereo, she couldn't say she was surprised.

As the demi-saiyajin placed his school bag on his desk Videl took a seat on the edge on Gohan's bed and smiled at him, as Gohan saw her expression he knew she wasn't mad, but still a bit upset, she couldn't hide everything behind curved lips. "So...what do you want to know?" he asked, not sure at all how to start such a conversation so he simply opened up the conversation, moving the desk chair with one hand towards the bed he took a seat to look at Videl clearly. Her expression changed slightly, slowly wavering, lips went first and then her eyes cast downwards, letting out an audible sigh she then looked up to Gohan.

"I don't have a clue, everything..." she spoke, totally unsure of herself, so Gohan took the lead, knowing it was necessary and began telling her, indeed, everything. He began by explaining Friday's events to the best of his knowledge, that the attacker was an acquaintance and tthat he was being influenced, that he had a sister in the z senshi and so on. Everyone in the z fighters were fine now and the conundrum about the mechanical spider and how it was being analysed at Capsule Corporations. Then the story definitely picked up, as Videl asked how the z senshi were involved with one of the leading companies in the world Gohan was able to find grounding to really expose the threads of the z senshi's world. Explaining how his father had met Bulma Briefs as a young boy and they had ventured to find the dragonballs together...then he had to explain the dragonballs, the teen had never realised just how much there was to say on the z senshi, explaining the wishes and their rules, about his own involvement. When she asked about his introduction to all this he had to explain the fight with Raditz and therefore his heritage.

"You...You're an alien?!" she gasped, eyes slightly dazed at the mind bender of a conversation she was having, it really was helping her though, but to think Gohan had kept all these secrets for so long? It must have been difficult, trying to get close to people and make friends when the vast majority of your like isn't up for sharing.

"I'm half Saiyajin, my father was a full blood Saiyajin though he grew up thinking he was human so we're not much different really" well except for the whole oozaru during a full moon and the like, but Videl didn't have to know that.

"So...is that why Goten has a tail?" Videl asked, it sure wasn't a human thing to have and when Gohan nodded she cocked her head to the side "but you don't have one?"

"I used to, I had it removed during training some years ago" he smiled, vaguely remembering the morning he awoke, tired and sore in the wilderness to find his tail was missing, it wasn't until later he confirmed it had been Piccolo whom removed it and also destroyed the moon. As Gohan then went on to describe the Saiyajin race in as little detail as possible, simply that they were strong and natural fighters, she needn't know about oozaru or mating details (as Gohan himself had only found out recently). He did however divulge the nature of most Saiyajins in existence; that they were adrenalin driven trouble but the two full bloods in the z senshi were able to be trusted regardless of Vegeta's apparent attitude. And so he revealed that there were levels, and by turning SuperSaiyajin his eyes paled to a fine blue and hair shimmered gold, hence...he was the Golden Warrior.

"An interview might be best" Videl said softly after a while of silence, the unexpected sentence making Gohan's eyebrows raise quizzically and a fumbled "what?" come out to which she rolled her eyes. She smiled though, amused by those large waiting eyes "you've been recognised, 'Son Gohan is the Golden Warrior' and people know you're from orange star high, good luck being normal."

Thinking about it, yes, the public will easily find out which school he went to, any student or even teacher could leak to the news crews, at least his home address was somewhat ambiguous and not common knowledge at all, "crap" he muttered under his breath, not looking forward to Monday at all, not just for the news coverage but the other students too. Videl could only sigh, surely Gohan had considered this idea sooner? He must have been really distracted not to have done so. "An interview, while annoying as hell would most likely ease the pressure, indulge them a little and they should calm down a great deal."

Hanging his head down, dark hair obstructing Videl's view of the teen's handsome face, "i don't know" he grumbled, he was never very good under pressure, except exams and the odd battle scenario, but facing the public? His nerves were practically screaming at his brain to back away as quickly as possible from the idea. "My father could arrange it for you easily..." Videl's eyes seemed to mist over at the mere mention of the man, a guilt in her veins "he owes you."

Blinking and lifting his head up sharply, Gohan looked to his dear friend earnestly, they hadn't discussed the matter of Hercule yet, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier, I just figured your dad shou-"

"It okay Gohan, you're right," she smiled with sad eyes, honest, but sad, "he explained a lot to me, and I'm mad at him," she spoke assertively, struggling more since she clearly loved her father but had issues had yet to be worked out "but I can't go back and change things" she shrugged, not passively but acceptingly. A warm silence fell between them, necessary, tense but at the same time oddly comfortable, Gohan could only guess it was because as individuals they were going through a lot of things but between them there was a patient caring. After several moments of quiet Videl smiled, warmly, "despite everything you still seem cheerier than usual" she said, clearly having noticed the oddity of an attack and revelation one day and smiles and relaxation the next, his stress seeming to have left him. Of course the reason for that was his confession to Piccolo, his love of years finally not only being heard but returned, as he thought of the previous nights events he hadn't reined in that dreamy look in his eyes and faraway feeling, the faint ghost of pink in his cheeks.

Videl's eyes widened, the same eyes that had watched these small reactions to the statement and figured out just what it would most likely mean, that dreamy look, that happy demeanour; "...you told your crush, didn't you?"she asked excitedly, perking up immediately. Gohan smiled then before he could control it, eyebrows raised in surprise but he didn't recoil, he was glad she seemed happy for him, in fact, she appeared quite giddy about the whole thing "I told you it would go well" she smiled and in a 'at a boy' tone, bordering on a squeal. Gohan really smiled at that, since when did she chirp like that? He couldn't help but find it cute, and he was more than a bit relieved at her tone. "So...when can I meet him?" she smirked and Gohan blinked in response.

"Umm," he let out as his brain truly heard her words, of course she would want to meet him, he really should have seen this coming, it wasn't that he didn't think they'd get along, both were feisty and independent, yet caring and the like, but still...how to start? "...there's, eh, something you should know about him..." she said sheepishly, as much as he'd love for Piccolo to be accepted like everyone else, that just his name or appearance wasn't taken so negatively or dramatically all the time.

"I assume he's a member of the z senshi, right?" Videl offered, an attempt to ease Gohan into whatever he was trying to say as he was obviously having difficulty, after watching the tapes and footage from the cell games and Friday's attack she had familiarised herself with the idea that the z senshi were clearly a colourful lot, and Gohan's boyfriend could be just about anyone.

"Uh, yeah...he's not exactly..." Gohan struggled out, he hated one particular word but it was the only thing that fit "... _normal."_

Sighing, still smiling, Videl leaned forward, elvows resting in her knees and resting her chin in her hands, hair tousling around her fingers. "Gohan, if he's been your best friend since you were a kid and he's youre boyfriend now nothing is going to put me off meeting him" she grinner sharper, obviously determined.

"He..." Gohan struggled, there was no logical step to start this, if he were to say 'he's Namekian' she wouldn't have a clue what he was talking about, 'he's green' sounded stupid, but if he started with 'he's Piccolo Daimao', even adding 'Jr' on the end of it, she would get totally the wrong impression of him right from the off. Videl watched; her crow crinkling slightly as she grew impatient, excitable with the subject she really wanted to know who had stolen Gohan's heart so completely. So she asked "was he at the Cell Games?"

If she kept going how she was Gohan wouldn't need to speak at all, but he knew she was a smart cookie, "uh, yeah...sorry, I really don't know how to put this" and part of him hoped that would be the case.

Videl thought over the footage from all the z senshi fights she could remember, she'd rewatched the cell games the other day along with yesterdays attack too so it was fresh in her mind, her fingertips now gliding to her pursed bottom lip, tapping gently. She remembered the boy in the Cell games footage, whom she now knew had to be Gohan, and an older man that looked much like Gohan but even more like Goten; she presumed that was his father or another relative, a guy with spikey black hair and an angry face, a young man with long purple hair, and another older man with black hair and a few scars over his face, no strange things so far; well, excluding the flying and unbelievable strength of the individuals. There was a dwarf with no nose, a guy with three eyes, a really huge man in a green outfit and ginger Mohawk, and then there was that green fighter as well. A small spark ignited in Videl's mind as she realised that Gohan had been wearing clothes the same as the man with green skin, and the two exchanged words showing they were friendly. He had also appeared in Friday's coverage for a short time before he caused the cameras to stop rolling, the coverage wasn't the best on him, often he was moving too fast or he wasn't the focus so blurred or out of view, but due to his...'differences'...that might explain Gohan's struggle to introduce him just then.

She took the leap; "was it the big green guy in the turban and cape?" Videl said, disliking how brazen she sounded and she wished there was a better way to describe the man that didn't make her sound dim, but the question was out now and she couldn't take it back. She got slightly nervous at first, for all she knew they had a completely different relationship and asking that was totally inappropriate or weird, her basis being that he was the only one that gave something to say they were friends, and that was what Gohan had mentioned first of all about his crush. As she looked to Gohan's hilarious expression, her worry left immediately and she giggled.

The demi-saiyajin's jaw had dropped, brows arched high and eyes wide and filled with disbelief at her accuracy. "How did you know?" tumbled ungracefully from his lips.

Videl laughed a little louder, as often as she could catch him out daydreaming this was something else, quieting to a grin, happy she hadn't offended anyone and that she could still have her little victories; "I could just tell the two of you were friends from the Cell Games footage" she explained, "and he saved you in that fight with...Android Sixteen?" she asked trying to remember the number Gohan had mentioned earlier though she was quickly corrected to 'Seventeen' by a still dazed looking male, "Seventeen" she corrected, "...and you said you were friends since you were a kid, it all added up" she grinned like a cat who got the cream, fair happy with her powers of deduction.

Gohan coughed slightly as he followed her logic and it did indeed add up, though she sure had to be thinking creatively to get such a conclusion, adjusting his poise and returning his expression to normal, a small, very impressed smile playing over his lips. "Maybe you should become the scholar" he said still in slight shock but also amused, he sure knew how to pick his friends.

Thinking about the man that Videl had now figured out as Gohan's boyfriend, she couldn't exactly blame how he had difficulty explaining, the man seemed familiar too and many people talked about his appearance whenever he appeared in public, and newsreaders often dropped the odd inference to his likely identity; was he really...?

Her smile fading slightly as she geared up to ask the question, she knew very little on the subject, like most of her generation were rather ignorant, "is he...who I think he is?"

Gohan wasn't surprised by this question, and even though he knew Videl wouldn't judge, she would believe him, he still felt that pang over his chest as his love was never without the every clinging shadow of his heritage. He decided he wasn't going to shrink, he was proud of his lover and any judgements on him was something Gohan would do his best to beat, his lover deserved someone who would fight for him "he is Piccolo Daimao...the Demon King" he confirmed with a nod and a strong gaze to his friend opposite him.

Videl couldn't deny hearing such an assertive voice from the usually soft spoken teen made her nerves tingle slightly but she handles herself, so it was true? But as she thought more and more, a stale silence between them, thoughts rolling about her brow switched at one idea "...he seems awfully young to be the Demon King that took over decades ago."

"You're on a roll" Gohan chimed, truly impressed and she couldn't contain the giggle at the male's words. "He's technically the son of 'that' Demon King," he spoke and Videl nodded, listening intently, terribly curious "it's complicated, really, but he's not bad at all, I-"

"I know" Videl said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world and as she saw Gohan's slightly thrown demeanour she smiled wider and began playing with her hair "you're good hearted" she reasoned "and you'd only be best friends with someone the same, never mind in a romantic relationship" she shrugged like it couldn't be simpler.

Great relief washed over Gohan as she came to such a conclusion, he knew he could count on her, her openness and positive attitude warming him generously, maybe there was hope after all. For a long while the pair just smiled at each other, happy to be in such good terms and company. Gohan really couldn't believe how well everything was going. Sure, there was the whole business with Android 17 and that 'thingamajig', and the news would probably be all over him and school was certainly going to be difficult, but for all the dark there was even greater light, he'd still get his grades in school, he had his friend, his family and his...his Piccolo. Gohan smiled. He had all he needed.

"You still haven't answered my question though" Videl hummed, enjoying the warm feeling around her.

Blinking, Gohan inquired "hm? What question?"

She only smirked before saying "when do i get to meet him?"

Oh, yeah. Gohan really wasn't sure what to say, Piccolo wasn't really the most social person, or social at all, so he said the only thing he could "I'll have to ask him first, you'll be meeting him but he'll be meeting you too."

Smiling Videl sighed, leaning back slightly, Gohan's mattress supporting her as she did so, hands pressing into the quilts for balance, relaxing as she agreed "okay, I understand that..." she said "so..."

"Yeah?" Gohan asked softly, enjoying how their conversations was going.

"So what's the skinny?" a glint in her eyes at the question.

"The...skinny?" Gohan repeated slowly, Her eyebrows raise and he realised just what she meant, though she was one smart cookie she wasn't above gossip. She wanted to know about their relationship, how the confession had played out and so on "seriously?"

"I want to know everything, first off, how did you two meet?"

This was going to take a while...


	17. Butterfly Beautiful

The sky blushed pink and clouds bathed in lilacs as the evening curled around the earth with unfathomable grace, the demi-saiyajin flying through the cold darkening air, feeling it whip and rustle his clothes, his hair flirting around his face as he travelled. He was heading to the lookout to visit Piccolo, his mother insistent he invite him to dinner as soon as possible and Videl having headed home a while ago, not wanting to be away from home too long regarding the hectic nature her relationship with her father was in at the moment since. It really was a shame, Gohan counted himself lucky that at least the public didn't know where he lived so he didn't have to deal with news crews at his front door unlike the Satans'.

Gohan realised he was slightly nervous and he couldn't explain why, his hands fidgety and nerves building, Piccolo probably wasn't expecting him to return so soon, this was the first time he'd be seeing Piccolo since confessing and those kisses, even though it wasn't even 24 hours ago it felt like he hadn't seen Piccolo in ages, maybe it was just a testament to how much he hungered for his love. But as nervous as he was, Gohan was too happy to care, he was visiting his Piccolo after all. Nearing the lookout he flew upwards towards the edge and as he did so, he peered to the floors quirked a friendly smile when he came face to face with Dende. The young guardian obviously observing the world beneath as he often did, he seemed happier than before, the burden of Friday's attack having upset him earlier "hi Dende" Gohan greeted with a small wave.

"Hey," he returned, a knowing smile widening on the Namek's face, fangs glinting slightly as he chimed "congrats Gohan" making the demi-saiyajin blink in response, landing gently on the white floors of the palace as it dawned in his mind just when the guardian was saying. He had a hunch that Dende could have picked up on Gohan's feelings for Piccolo, plus his senses were sometimes scarily keen, but he had said 'congrats' meaning...Piccolo must have told him.

Eyebrows arched at this thought, unable to imagine how such a conversation would have gone, "I hadn't pegged you two as the gossiping types" he smiled, perfectly happy for people to know about his relationship though he was still slightly, and pleasantly, surprised that Piccolo had indulged in sharing the information.

Dende smirked a little; "we aren't usually, but it's an understandable exception" he shrugged, knowing he was perfectly understood.

Nodding in response, Gohan brought his hand to the back of his head and wore that traditional Son smile, "well thanks" he replied before glancing past the guardian to see Piccolo walking into sight, his cape fluttering around his body and dancing with each graceful step, having sensed Gohan's ki he had walked to meet him and the teen couldn't help but become mesmerised in his love's walk, slightly disappointed as he halted some yards away, walking to the edge of the lookout unnecessary. Piccolo was clearly more self conscious, but not in a bad way, just more aware that Gohan looked at him, in 'that' way, that his movements were picked up and committed to blessed memory. "Off you go" Dende chirped and Gohan nodded amused by his friend's tone and then walked towards Piccolo who offered a faint smile as Gohan caught up to him. As Gohan came closer to his love the more his eyes picked up on, Piccolo's soft curious eyes, the onyx orbs watching the teen back patiently, their usual guard dropped and that smile, still private, and modest as always, but it seemed even warmer. So, as the teen got close enough to smell that intoxicating earthy scent that drove his mind wild, Gohan leaned upwards and gave the Namek a kiss hello, a small butterfly kiss and Dende purposefully looked away giving them privacy which made the entire thing feel rather cute and fluffy.

Feeling those plush lips briefly Gohan felt his heart jump and was relieved when Piccolo returned it in that second, no second thoughts or regrets from what he could tell, and returning his feet from their position on tiptoes to the heels flattening once more, the teen looked up and admired his beloved's face before he saw the Namek turn gently and the couple began walking further into the centre of the lookout. Gohan listened, for lack of a better word, to the silence of Piccolo's movement, to tall and muscular, carrying such bulk of clothing, yet so light footed and graceful. Gaze travelling down his lovers body he saw the calculated yet effortless strides and flawless poise as always, and seeing those hands Gohan noticed the tension.

Piccolo's hands were always sure, always perfect, and as he observed the beautiful elegant fingers he couldn't help but see them twitch, a minute form of fidgeting, a nervousness, and the teen couldn't help but smile. He didn't know where they were walking to but as he followed his love he could provide a comfort; slipping his hand into Piccolo's he curled around the immaculate fingers and felt the surprised twitch but persevered, squeezing the hand in reassurance both relaxed into the gesture; it wasn't that Piccolo was scared, just unused to it and Gohan knew it. While Gohan would love to see Piccolo used to such a thing, to fully immerse himself in love and its trinkets, he couldn't help but find it cute how such a simple thing could affect someone previously believed to be so unmovable.

His lips curling he looked back to Piccolo's face and saw him calm a great deal, and facing forward Gohan's eyes delivered an image of the lookouts fountain, the pink skies and tinted clouds making the water gleam a majestic bronze and red, blushed and rippling with force, the air chilly in the evening and early autumn change, the duo reached the large feature and sat on its wide ledge side by side, their hands unclasped and both seated comfortably, able to feel eachother's energies rolling from them, Gohan thought for a moment why they were here, but as he looked around he noticed there were gardens all around, slightly amber leaves twinkling as they were changing as the season, trees, shrubs and climbers galore as well as tall marble buildings and pillars, the space was open yet still private. It also would prove much better than Piccolo's bedroom, understandably there was a safety in being outdoors, being in total seclusion invited certain urges and Gohan was slightly glad at the choice.

Piccolo sat feeling Gohan's eyes look to him gently, he couldn't help but feel slightly jittery, he was completely new to this 'relationship thing' and he also felt slightly flustered after the previous nights...venture...the sheer way he had thought of Gohan last night, how he had touched himself and shivered so much. Glancing to his lover he saw that strong jaw and those warm eyes, the teen was smiling and his broad shoulders relaxed and the odd battle scar over his exposed arms gleaming in the light. Gohan is so attractive; he couldn't help but think, so handsome and kind. He truly had lucked out in life to have someone so wonderful in his life. Piccolo had also been nervous upon the demi-saiyajin's arrival as he hadn't expected his return so quickly, a sight pang of worry echoing in his chest, but seeing him and being kissed he was reassured greatly.

Since he knew Gohan had no issue with him, no regrets or the like, he had one other idea niggling at him so he decided to ask, his gruff voice much stronger than it had been the previous day, having healed almost fully and not too stunned anymore; "how did telling your mom go?" hoping the answer wouldn't be too soul destroying though he held little expectation. Gohan's eyes snapped to Piccolo's the moment that melodic voice came to grace his senses, a quiet "umm..." escaping from the teen's lips as his mind searched for the right answer, his mothers behaviour confusing to say the least. Piccolo raised a brow at the response and clarified "you _did_ tell her didn't you?"

Exhaling with his lips still curled, Gohan breathed "yeah, don't worry about that," eyes moving to the skies, the blending vibrant colours darkening slightly as the day matured, he smiled in his eyes though a stress seemed to wrestle with his muscles, "she reacted..." he began to inform, his eyes glancing to his beloved as he did so, seeing how the Namek looked ready for a hit which was understandable "...rather well."

Piccolo blinked in response, the answer not what he had been expecting at all, and Gohan suppressed the growing grin at just how adorable Piccolo looked when he was confused, those large eyes and pouted lips "I can understand sugar coating but that seems a bit much" came the reply, that voice still vibrating through the teen's soul whenever it sounded.

Giving a small chuckle, Gohan shrugged unable to elaborate too much as he didn't truly know his mother's thoughts on his relationship, she was practical in her conclusion, but her method? Her feelings about the actual relationship? He had no clue. "I mean it," he spoke, "she was surprised which was understandable, but she seems very accepting of the whole thing." He didn't expect Piccolo to just believe him, the Namek had had more than his fair share of arguments with the woman, it was quite incredible actually; nobody crossed Chichi yet Piccolo was the only one to stand his ground against her. And just as he knew Piccolo would be doubtful, he saw his love raise a brow "what?"

"There's a catch, isn't there?" Piccolo asked knowing the answer, he and that gorgon might not see eye to eye but he knew how she worked, she was hardly about to the let the duo away with a freebie like this, it wouldn't be so easy.

Sighing, Gohan decided to finally explain his mother's demand and Piccolo waited, knowing by the defeated exhale the catch was coming; "My mom wants you to come to dinner at the house," the moment the words left his lips Gohan saw Piccolo's expression and would have laughed if he hadn't remembered his own, "and I don't know what she has planned but we can't avoid it; whatever day's good for you, she said."

"Is she planning on serving me at this dinner?" Piccolo asked, his sarcasm mixed with genuine dread.

"Now you're just being silly Piccolo" Gohan laughed, the Namek really was quite the joker despite his quiet nature, never short of a sarcastic, or witty reply, he just had to be comfortable with his company to speak so freely.

"We've not even been together a full day and I'm already having to go to dinner with your mother," Piccolo grumbled harmlessly, "...any other crazy women I have to impress for you?"

Gohan almost burst out laughing at Piccolo's uncanny accuracy but suppressed it as he gave his best innocent look towards his love, big puppy dog eyes that seemed to please 'don't hurt me' and the Namek's expression immediately changed "well now that you mention it..."

Piccolo gave him a very rare, but unforgettable and not unused look, a slight arch in the brow, tight yet still pouted lips and eyes almost growled 'go on punk make my day.' "What else did you get me into?"

"Heh...Videl wants to meet you as well," he answered and brought a hand to the back of his head in classic Son style, Piccolo blinked and looked ready to argue when Gohan explained further, "she knows who you are and she knows we're together, it's just...she's such a close friend, she's totally cool and open minded; plus with the whole thing with her dad yesterday I couldn't exactly let her down." Piccolo huffed quietly conceding defeat, the arch in his brow fading but the pout still present, poor girl, he thought. Gohan had spoken of the girl many times and even how guilty he had felt about keeping secrets from her, the sinking feeling growing the closer they became. Piccolo knew enough about her to know she must be going through a tough time, growing up believing her only living parent was the hero of the world and for that all to dissolve so harshly? "I've already told her who you are, and details like that," Gohan repeated "she really is quite understanding" he said hoping Piccolo wouldn't refuse.

"You say that," Piccolo mumbled "but I think being told about me and actually facing me have two distinctly different reactions."

"I know," Gohan agreed quietly, disliking how Piccolo couldn't do something as simple as meeting people without such worries, he really was such a wonderful person, it was a shame that so many were mislead "...but I'm not about to hide you from my friends, I actually quite feel like showing you off" he grinned playfully, brightening the mood and Piccolo grunted in reaction, the boy was so foolishly charming sometimes, and he had to suppress the heat in his face at the attractively mischievous tone in his love's voice. Despite the flurry of sensations Piccolo controlled his reaction on the outside and simply rolled his eyes.

Sidestepping the subject Piccolo returned to the topic of Gohan's friend "how is she?"

"Videl?" Gohan clarified.

"No, Madam Baba, yes Videl" Piccolo smirked though he was concerned, he knew Gohan really cared about her, and if she was upset then Gohan wouldn't truly feel happy. The guy cared so much for people. "I take it she's upset" he urged, not really good at talking about emotions but Gohan was often able to be clear and considerate about people.

"Yeah, she's tough though," he smiled, truly believing what he was saying which made Piccolo relax about the subject "she needs more time with her dad and hopefully the public won't be too invasive. The news is going crazy over what happened, I don't know what's going to happen about school."

"Well you can't leave."

"Yeah, I'll never become a scholar if I don't graduate" he sighed, thinking of just how stressful his days will be, trying to learn while the public stared him down.

"I was meaning your mother would rather send you there in a full body cast that let you drop out" Piccolo smirked knowing the image was more than possible.

Chuckling lightly Gohan closed his eyes, his body tired after quite the week, hell, quite the lifetime; "scary thing is; that sounds about right."

"Speaking of that Harpy..."

"Could you not call my mom a Harpy?" Gohan pressed, figuring it was probably best not to add name calling to the list of possible aggravations at dinner, he saw Piccolo was about to reply, knowing he would be about to offer alternative names he clarified "nor a banshee, devil-woman, Gorgon, fruit loop, wackadoodle, whack job, basket case, dragon-lady or any other un-nice name you could come up with?"

There was a pause and Gohan wondered if Piccolo was just going to say 'no' and be done with it, he wouldn't put it past him, but he could only smile when he saw Piccolo pout and mull over the list, a response he was amused by leaving those wonderful lips "I've never used the word 'wakadoodle'."

Smirking, Gohan replied "you just did."

"Well played" Piccolo nodded, also amused.

"Thanks."

Sighing and casting his obsidian eyes to those blushed skies he continued "well, as I was about to say, best get the meeting with the b... _your mom_..." he corrected himself, though Gohan still caught the slight slip making his cheeky smile grow slightly, "...over with sooner rather than later," and the teen nodded understandingly, though the amusing face Piccolo was pulling, one of unwillingness and readiness, made him suppress the comments.

"Best give her a days notice too, so Monday night? Around 6?" Gohan asked, making the date and time sure, Piccolo nodded and Gohan then asked "and Videl?"

"We should wait until after Monday before I make any plans" Piccolo spoke, a dread still laced into his being at the thought of any amount of time with that thing, never mind the face he was dating that thing's son, so when Gohan asked "how so?" Piccolo grumbled "I don't want to make a promise then not follow through because your mom ate me" prompting the teen to laugh.

"Mom seemed accepting" he repeated more to himself than anything else, attempting to calm his nerves about the upcoming dinner, he couldn't imagine it being a comfortable get together.

A warm silence falling between the two, Gohan's eyes watching a couple of butterflies fluttering about the leaves thinking it won't be much longer until they go into hiding from the cold, their pretty oranges and whites only highlighting the seasons upcoming arrival. Gohan's breathing felt loud in comparison to his silent partner, Piccolo always an immaculate elegance making the teen feel clumsy and uncoordinated. The Namek decided to fill the silence with a very common question but one he hadn't said in a long while considering Gohan's distant behaviour before; "so what have you been up to..?" Gohan didn't expect it to surprise him when Piccolo asked the simple question and as his love explained more Gohan felt slightly guilty though was impressed with his lover, knowing it must have made him feel exposed to speak so honestly "I understand why but we didn't exactly chat like we usually do earlier; it's just that I didn't see you for quite a while until yesterday" Piccolo said fighting an equal blush to Gohan's thinking of how the two had been distracted. The demi-saiyajin nodded, and with a slight cough corrected himself, then described how school had been and some funny little stories with his friends, and it seemed like all of the drama that had recently passed never happened. Gohan no longer shied away from Piccolo, afraid of rejections and the like, so the words flowed freely and it was just like old times.

The water of the fountain continued to ripple and splutter sweetly, the odd leaf gliding into the glittering wash of the marble feature, and as Gohan's eyes caught glimpse of a butterfly, its wings flickering as it weaved through the air and the teen blinked as following the tiny movements lead his gaze to his beloved's hand, the creature ceasing it's flight and resting upon the back of the Namek's fingers. A sign of complete peace and balance. "I can never get butterflies to do that" Gohan said, smiling at the delicate nature of what he was witnessing.

Piccolo's eyes shifted to the teen, then to his hand and while he had sensed and felt the butterfly's presence he hadn't actually seen it, "you don't meditate" he replied calmly, and Gohan knew what he was talking about. There was a calm in Piccolo's being that some people could train their entire lives for and never achieve. One that made the Namek sturdy and unmoving like nature itself, one that the butterflies could have faith in as much as a tree or the land, the very air they flirt with. In an effortless movement, Piccolo only proved his point further by shifting his position, rising one foot onto the fountain ledge, his knee closer to his torso and he rested his elbow upon it, and his right hand cradled the side of his face, the butterfly undisturbed in the movement, the Namek's position casual which made Gohan's mouth dry, the wings fluttering slightly so close to Piccolo's cheek the small shadow danced over the emerald skin. "Are you okay?" Piccolo asked, eyes quite open to the teen, sweetness present.

Mesmerised by the sight before him, his expression no hiding that fact at all, clearing his throat he managed "yeah, why?"

"You were just looking at me kind of funny" Piccolo spoke curiously, cocking his head to the side, the butterfly unaffected as it continued its rest.

"You look beautiful..." Gohan said before he could stop himself and piccolo blinked and the butterfly shifted energetically feeling a movement of insecurity but not so much it abandoned post, Gohan gulped slightly worried. His sinking feeling disappeared however the moment he saw a faint shade of purple ghost over the Namek's face, he was blushing, Piccolo 'actually' blushed and Gohan almost couldn't believe how much that blush affected him, it was so unfamiliar but looked so right, it made Gohan heat up all over and, if he didn't care so much for Piccolo, he might not have reigned in the feeling, knowing he needed to control himself in that department. "Sorry, I've made you uncomfortable," eyes apologetic and honest "I didn't mean to" Gohan said carefully.

"It's fine," Piccolo countered politely, he clearly wasn't used to such words, or sure of how to handle them, but as he fought the blush from commandeering his flesh further he continued with "I can't complain about a compliment" his voice slightly shy of its usual tone but more than warm. Gohan watched in awe, he couldn't help but feel really proud of his love, he couldn't believe how well he was doing as far as accepting Gohan's feelings and the concept of being in such a relationship at all, it was better than he could have hoped for in all honesty.

So unable to control the curling lips, Gohan beamed at the Namek "well best get used to it, sometimes I can't help myself" the teen chimed in a rare smirk and Piccolo looked amused rolling his eyes casually making Gohan laugh. A calm silence was shared between them yet again after that, their minds wandering unstressed, Piccolo was still recovering, for lack of a better word, from the compliment. He really wasn't prepared for something that sudden, even though they were just words, the description 'beautiful' hadn't quite caught up to him yet, he knew Gohan wasn't lying, he truly felt that way, but Piccolo's own confidence rather shaky. The only thing he was really confident in was fighting, he knew he was a good warrior and strategist, not being egotistical but he trusted himself in situations even of great extremes, it was a skill he had honed and he couldn't imagine being out of the fray for too long. He was tempted to try training later, not just meditating, though his hip was still giving him problems, and he still had the odd aches and pains, not that they'd stop him, he would just have to be careful was all. Then Piccolo's blush began to darken as his mind wandered, this colour not going unnoticed by the demi-saiyajin "what's the matter?" he asked hoping Piccolo wasn't embarrassed by the compliment he'd slipped.

The teen was relieved as he heard Piccolo reveal the thought in his head, "I don't suppose it's a good thing to suggest training."

"Uh..."Gohan blushed too realising what Piccolo knew now, remembering his confession the previous night when he had expressed his desires, how their contact affected him, "I guess not" he concurred, looking to the Namek as he though hard on their situation, their togetherness. "Hey Piccolo..." his voice quiet, obviously a new topic coming which grabbed Piccolo's attention and allowed the blush to slowly subside. Onyx eyes waited patiently as dark, earnest eyes searched the shadowy pools for a reaction, the teen having one question he needed answered, and even though he had felt relief the moment Piccolo smiled at him when he arrived, he just needed to know that his love was happy "about 'us'..."

"Yeah?" Piccolo inquired barely audible, the word being taken from him as the butterfly fluttered away by the fidgety nature of being under such a gaze and wondering what Gohan could possible want to ask. He watched as the teen shifted in his position, leaning towards him and like the night before, those burly hands cupped the Namek's face gently but firmly, there wasn't a tension to make Piccolo worry so he simply waited for the question, enjoying the warmth of the palms and security in the embrace. Those obsidian orbs looking into Gohan's, the teen spoke softly in return. "You are 'happy' right?" it was such a simple and somewhat obvious question, but Gohan needed to hear the answer from his love, clear and true. It was one thing for Piccolo to be accepting it was another thing for him to be happy, moment for moment.

Piccolo looked into Gohan's eyes, such affection and openness, his handsome face and curled lips, he could feel those fingertips gently pressing into the soft panels of his face, the vivid memory of last night tingling over his flesh. The Namek knew why the teen was asking, even if Piccolo wanted the relationship didn't necessarily mean he was enjoying it, so, just for Gohan, he gave a smile, larger than his usual ones, and hummed a "yes. " It was true, he did enjoy his love's attention, he'd never been the focus before, ever, even when he was a villain it was mainly about his father's ventures, and as a z fighter he was doubted by some and those who accepted him, never focused on him. Except Gohan that is, and now, Gohan was living his life and his days by Piccolo, and even though Piccolo might be unused to such displays or contact, concepts and so on, unsure of how to react or even think most of the time he was, really, and truly happy.

The teen couldn't stop his grin from spreading, his eyes gleaming when he heard that, beautiful little word he couldn't help but feel so warm, his heart beating more vividly that he would ever remember before, and in keeping with his joy, the demi-saiyajin, still holding that glorious face in his hands securely, moved forward to claim those luscious lips. Kissing the Namek firmly but innocently: sweet and honest. The taste fresh and the scent in its usual mix of nature's graces, and a bliss in both lovers' veins at the act of affection. Pulling back, still feeling the ghost of the kiss tingling over hungering lips, Gohan looked to his love and heard that divine voice so close to him, vibrating through his soul as Piccolo asked "and you?" Gohan feeling his body pulse at the noise.

Without hesitation the teen replied "more than I knew possible" he smirked, his own voice surprising him at its masculine rumble, Piccolo feeling it tickling over his ears and flesh and that time Piccolo was the one to smile and move forward, kissing his boyfriend nervously; tentative and real. Soft as butterfly wings.

The time passed much the same, speaking of trivial thing and the not so trivial ones, chancing kissed every while, both fearing they may be very much addicted until night descended with its twinkling lights and inky skies, and Piccolo was walking with Gohan towards the edge of the lookout for their goodbye. "So, you'll come by Monday night?" Gohan clarified, voice naked against the silent chilly air, as he faced Piccolo, holding his hand gently in his own, he couldn't help but feel giddy at every trinket of 'mushy stuff' as Piccolo put it once before, knowing that he was the first and only one to do these things with the Namek.

Piccolo nodded, not feeling any better about the idea of dinner with that...person...he really had to watch what he called her, it was pretty tough in all honesty, especially since for the last few years he'd simply referred to her as 'the creature' in his mind. Over the years he and Chichi had fought like cats and dogs, which was one thing when they were allies; and an entirely different situation when he was dating her son. It worried him slightly, it wasn't as though he could start over her impression of him, not that he would pretend to be something he wasn't, but he perhaps wouldn't have called her quite so many names and fired quite so many insults, especially at a volume that could practically make the walls bleed. As childish as it sounded...she did start it. But that wasn't the issue, the issue wasn't the past, but the future; so inhaling, feeling his chest swell a little, Piccolo steadied his nerves a little to joke "to face my executioner" and Gohan only chuckled lightly.

"Everything will be fine," Gohan sighed in a reassuring tone and then embraced Piccolo bravely, wrapping his arms around Piccolo's waist, an open embrace that was warm yet strong, feeling the fabric and frame under his palms as he pulled his love closer, feeling the warmth in his arms and seeing the Namek's ever beautiful face, looking to those sinfully tempting lips and had to give in. So as he was bridging the gap, Piccolo watching his boyfriend quietly, enjoying that smile that told him just how happy the teen was, always slightly taken aback by just how attractive and handsome he had become, and even the unmovable, poised and stone like Namekian warrior couldn't help but feel thet shiver down his spine when is that warm, affectionate and sultry voice, Gohan whispered "...besides...you've got me to protect you" he smirked and finally kissed Piccolo goodnight.

 

* * *

 

 

Drowned in a sea of shadows, where the dark, the darkest dark, was ones blanket and home, the den of a terrifying cold, the walls desecrated by even deadlier metal that sang in its chill but the solid rock of the cave stood all around. The only lights shining sharply against the invasive gloom, beeping, flashing buttons and indicators lighting in whites, reds and blues, a large screen in black with thin white text processing at speed to make eyes bleed, numbers and gibberish flooding the screen with gusto: real purpose. The development and calculations being fed into a huge vault and series of chambers that filled the cave, creating an air of sterile experimentation, nothing warm or kind could ever be the core of such an inhuman environment. Bleeps and ticking the least of the noises as an unbearable din of metal clinks and scrapes, booms and every other unsettling sound bombarded the walls and air. The movement of information ever constant, thrumming painfully at the pace as finally the waves ceased, a sudden and eerie discord crawling about eh dark as the words "Tester Number 2. Design: COMPLETE. Assembly: COMPLETE" read clearly to the empty room.

A vault door screeched open, sliding with a scratched quality to the construction centre of the lab, a dingy smoke filing out first of all and dispersing into the air, red and blue flashes lighting up the odd curl or puff of the smoke and before the experiment revealed itself it could be heard. Sharp, precise and disgustingly strong metallic clinks sounding at uneven timing, multiple happening at once, a jumble of razor-edged steps as from the metallic prison walked on all eight legs, a single robotic spider, crawling disturbingly over titanium and steel, it's legs layers of pointed metal, its body a far cry better than its predecessor as it no longer took such a childish form but a sleeker, more viscious frame, it centre tight and its back end bulged like a black widows, head small but adorned by 6 small red lights. The robot newly improved, deadlier in design, it's venom unlike its natural inspirations and far more adaptable: far more wicked and it was hunting, prowling for its next meal and unfortunate victim.

Escaping via a small rocky passage too small for any person to enter or find suspicious into the night air, sticking to the mountainside the spider charged over rock and plant on what would be a long and tedious journey to its desired destination, the odd mammal or snake that attempted to bite the spider went ignored but not unscathed, teeth cracking against its shining armour and as the invading item powered on it caught one delicate creature under its spiny feet, for lying on one o the many rocks, bare and tragic, was a dying butterfly, the torn wing and fading soul, its last sight being the travelling red orbs as they faded into the night.


	18. Laugh

Sunday rolled around carrying the growing chill of the autumn change, leaves crinkling ever so slightly and the distinct nip in the air hadn't shaken that morning, early hours to an awakening blue, and one Namekian warrior continued his morning stretches, preparation for training he hadn't decided upon yet, feeling his strings and muscles strain and sigh at intervals with the movements. Piccolo was feeling slightly more together today, as he felt the gentle nip of cold at his skin he felt a great deal more grounded. After telling others of their relationship, it felt real, and to a degree, accepted, no great calamity had fallen upon him yet, no void was swallowing him whole, they were simply a couple, not everyone knew yet, nowhere near it, but considering Chichi hadn't immediately paid him a visit and attempted to throttle the Namek he would take that as a good sign.

Ceasing his stretches for a moment, unable to continue while dread was in his veins, straitening into a standing position feeling his back muscles click and his shoulders twitch, he was not looking forward to tomorrow's dinner. Not one bit. That wasn't all about Monday, Gohan would be going back to school for the first time since being revealed as the Golden Warrior and Piccolo couldn't deny he was a bit worried for the teen. His studies were so important to him, he enjoyed reading and finding out new information, history and science being his favourites, maybe it was the discovery and curiosity of it all that made the demi-saiyajin's eyes gleam. True he could do without the harpy...err...his mom...shoving books in his face, the pressure she put on him was something fierce but the Namek was well aware of Gohan's love for school and he really hoped it wasn't going to be ruined.

Sighing, Piccolo looked to the sky, just silently taking in the endless blue, breathing in the cold air feeling his lungs expand with the fresh crisp air, as he arched slightly, his cape moving with its usual grace about his form, he felt a twinge in his hip and returned to his usual stance. The hip sure had been shattered badly during that fight, it wasn't about to stop him training, it just annoyed him from time to time and his flesh still slightly tender though the tingles and numbness in his skin could be attributed by the recent advancements with Gohan, such a change between them, yet it felt completely right. Just as his mind was about to wander yet again, his focus taking the biggest knock in all honesty, he sensed a very familiar ki heading towards the lookout at speed, nothing urgent only diligent, and Piccolo felt himself smirk. Just what he needed to train.

Walking in the direction of the ki presence, silent footsteps carrying the Namekian quickly nearer the edge of the lookout with crossed arms just in time to see the Saiyajin prince touch down onto the white floor; his usual grumpy demeanour in place. Piccolo only walked calmly towards the man, his appearance a little more haggard than usual, hair a little kinked and clothes crumpled, clearly he'd been training in the gravity chamber earlier, but still..."you're not normally up so early on a Sunday Vegeta, Bulma kick you out again?" he teased lightly, Vegeta only smirked tiredly at the words and sighed.

"I'd normally come up with a better retort but it's hard to sleep when there's a screaming baby around" Vegeta grumbled and Piccolo understandably raised a brow, seeing the Namek's enquiry he decided to clarify: "the androids are staying at Capsule Corporation for a while so the midget and their kid are staying too" the man obviously unhappy with the arrangement. Possibly attempting to train when a wailing baby breaks his concentration on top of a restless night's sleep. Poor guy, though Piccolo couldn't deny it amused him slightly. Piccolo nodded in understanding, the few times he had been near the Son house when Goten was a baby and when he'd heard baby Trunks crying he felt his hearing may never be repaired, and it wasn't like they could understand when you told them to shut it.

Without another word, Vegeta walked forward and Piccolo followed, the two heading towards the gravity room in one of the palace's many chambers, Vegeta's footsteps significantly louder that the Nameks' as they made their way, corridor by patterned corridor, but another noise accompanied the two as sensitive hearing picked up the sharp nasal inhalations. Piccolo wasn't unused to this, he vaguely remembered Goku did something similar and Gohan too, he assumed Saiyajins just had a heightened sense of smell like how Nameks have extraordinary hearing though he had never actually asked. And even though it unnerved him sometimes he wasn't about to bring it up, instead he decided to strike up conversation on the situation, "how is Seventeen?" he asked, hiding that he was concerned with a flat tone.

The androids, though he didn't know them as individuals, were more than a little memorable, for some reason they rang a bell for the Namek. They were worth trying to befriend for the sake of the z senshi and earth, better friends than foes for sure, but they were also very skilled and battle savvy, and with 18 raising a family now it was clear that a life of the side of good was more than doable. Made to be something evil in the name of someone else. Sound familiar? At least they were proof of the power of souls, people could be very powerful when they needed to be and it wasn't all down to ki. Not at all. And it wasn't like Piccolo was the only one, Vegeta was very much thinking of them as possible allies.

Vegeta sighed trying to feel truly awake, he wasn't low on ki, just slightly tired minded, but allowing his brain to focus on something like training was sure to liven up his muscles, and he was glad with his choice of sparring partner for the day as something most interesting was revealing itself. The Namek smelled different. He knew to expect some of Gohan's scent on the Namek since their exit from the city, but something was very, very different. The Namek's own scent had altered slightly, it was still his and had all he did have before, nature and fresh water, earth and all the rest, he just...he'd awakened a part of himself...something bodily...it frustrated Vegeta to no end as he felt his brain struggling to find the word. It was a familiar scent, one that most had, and mixed with the Namek's it contrasted yet mixed well, and then it dawned on him; his sexuality. Vegeta tried to keep his expression from moving though his eyes did open slightly more, he couldn't believe it, the Brat had actually confessed to Piccolo, and now Piccolo...way to go kid! Vegeta thought with a smirk, maybe he's worthy of the Saiyajin race after all.

Deciding to not chance his luck with anymore time wasting, the Namek's diligence and observations keen even at the worst of times he answered the inquiry about the android, though he was unable to contain the tight smirk, "he's pretty beat up but he'll be fine. When I left, Bulma was asking if she could check out Seventeen's programming, and she's still researching that robot..."

"Did she find anything?" Piccolo asked, noticing Vegeta's smirk but didn't comment on it, he seemed amused by something but he was glad the sniffing had ceased.

Looking at the Namek, Vegeta was still in some disbelief, as of all people Piccolo was the most unmovable and isolated, yet the smell the scent of heightened sensuality, that heat, it was something quite unfathomable. "The spider had the red ribbon logo on it," doing his best to keep his mind on the subject at hand, he and the Namek often chatting, or rather teasing, so conversation was no stranger to them, "anything else she hasn't said yet but last time I was in her lab there were loads of different computers linked to the thing, screens were flashing like crazy. She's stressed out about it all."

So it was Dr Gero? Another hell from beyond the grave from that pathetic man, Piccolo found it ironic that, despite human's natural dislike to outsiders or those that looked different, that technically the most prolific villain of them all was himself a human being. For all the deceased scientist wasn't handily involved in the current attacks, it didn't calm him, if fact, judging by the beginning arrogant nature of the android's and then Cell, it seemed when Gero was out of the picture things could escalate. Whatever was going on could be more than dangerous. But there was no point in voicing this, without sufficient research and the Prince had almost definitely thought as he had, he old commented kindly "I imagined Bulma would like a new project?"

It was then the Saiyajin's body language changed slightly, clearly disliking his next comment "she doesn't mind that, it's the public" and to that Piccolo blinked, inquiring further with "what do you mean?" Vegeta continued with a groan. "Since Capsule Corp is a supplier around the world her contact details are available to the public, and after the news broadcast everything about that moron Hercule and the Z senshi, people are searching all the footage and strings they can get," as he spoke in his gruff voice the sheer annoyance threaded into it perfectly "...they were lead to her and now everyone's desperate for an interview and crap like that."

That made sense, however Capsule Corp had been associated with many of the z fighter's exploits as had Bulma herself, "surely this isn't the first time this has happened?" he questioned to receive a grunt, the man clearly tired of the eclectic fun house that was currently his home "true but the public feel like they can demand info since they've been betrayed or something like that, that's what she said anyway," he huffed, "you can't turn on the television without it on the channels at some point, so many tedious discussion programmes it could rot your brain...even Yamucha can't play his baseball anymore, he's hiding out at the hermit's place."

Indeed, feeling his faith in humanity slip just a little, he sighed "this really is ridiculous" and as the words left him the duo approached the chamber, thoughts swimming around him mind; not that he cared much for Yamucha but he imagined the twit was whining something fierce, but the last thing Bulma needed was a distraction or such pressure while researching, and just the public's behaviour in general was appalling. Shaking his mind of the billion complaints he could make he opted for something light. As Piccolo turned the handle of the door and opened the heavy thing, revealing that scarlet room awash with harmless flames and fluttering lights, he asked "what's Yamucha's nickname from you again?" with a smirk, the prince sure could be entertaining sometimes.

A quick chortle preluded his answer "censored for adult language and ideologically insensitive material."

Remembering now that was indeed the baseball player's name, not that a name based on a dumpling didn't fit him however Vegeta's was much more to the point, "suits him" he offered amused. Both fighters stepped into the room, Vegeta's hand replacing the Namek's against the door so as to keep the gravity from increasing, "might wanna take your weights off" the Prince said, hand on the door's edge, ready to close when ready. It was apparent that the two were familiar with eachother and the act of training together, a familiarity and rhythm that only the practiced can achieve.

The slight ruffle of copious fabric sounded as Piccolo swiftly removed his turban and cape, tossing them to the side with a wave of striking white until they settled against the ground, a millisecond later the Prince swung the door shut with a heavy catch and the pressure fell upon their bodies. A heat over their flesh at the strain and tickling burn throughout their muscles at every miniscule movement. "You healed okay?" came the gruff question from the Saiyajin, despite their reputations they were very good a communicating, whether it was in a glance or a silence they were usually on the same page and Vegeta made sure to know if the Namek could perform at the best of his game or if this would only be a light sparring, they didn't judge the other for needing to recuperate, teasing, but not judging. "Well enough" Piccolo answered and took a fighting stance and both smirked, to which Vegeta answered with a similar pose, no more words needed as the fiery lights licked and flicked over their forms, shadows dancing at speed and finally the two, in unison, launched at eachother.

 

* * *

 

 

The pristine white walls, bare of touch as the immaculate white stretched on and on, Capsule Corps laboratory eerily empty for its size as Vegeta had left for training, Trunks was playing at the Son house with Goten and Bulma's parents vigilant over her experiment with the spider. Well, her father was, Bunny would only smile and pour drinks, while the rest of the current residents, including the guests, sat in a single room of the lab; its blinking, bleeping machines plentiful, unsettling noised and lights flashing invasively in the exploratory den, the scanners and computers set for purpose as the bluenette worked away with a passion. A grumpy looking Android 17 lying under the scanner.

'Can't believe I'm doing this" the man grumbled, looking away from the curious woman and definitely avoiding the large machine attached to the ceiling which every few moments cast a sharp light over his form, updating the computers with his vitals and other detailed information, the areas of his body which were metal detailed on a diagram on one of the many screens around the room to help guide the woman's actions as she worked on some of the damage around his body. Upon his arrival she had fixed him up to a stable level, knowing he needed rest rather than perfection she had rushed so it was only now she could truly tweak and remedy Friday's hell upon the cyborg's body.

Android 17's pale eyes cast to his side to see his sister sitting by him, holding baby Marron on her lap, the tyke giggling and bouncing as little ones do, squealing on occasion as she watched her father pulling funny faces to amuse her. The android couldn't help but squirm, for all the room was large it was filled to the brim with cold machines and imposing lights, to his right was Bulma tinkering with the metallic interior of his chest, repairing and the like which was all together unpleasant, above him was the scanner which looked ready to squish him given the chance, and then to his left was his family, wherever he looked he felt like squirming, feeling entirely too close yet distant at the same time. His attention was grabbed however as the scientist's strong voice asked "you want to find out what the hell happened right?" Bulma's concentration never leaving the task at hand, her tone annoyed at the movements made by the android.

"Yes" he replied with a sigh, still feeling more than pissed off at the events, how a machine, or rather, how Dr Gero, dead or alive, would dare try to command him.

"Well then quit complaining and lay still" she pressed and with a grumble the dark haired man lay still, deciding that looking at his sister was the lesser of many evils. Seeing the chubby baby grin and wiggle, Android 18's feminine hands curled securely around her body letting the infant have movement whilst at the same time remaining safe. Her eyes gazing downward at the girl's form with an odd warmth that made Seventeen wonder just how much of her life he'd missed in the last few years. His attention however was split by Bulma speaking yet again, it wasn't that he disliked the scientist but she had a way of grating on his nerves with that voice of hers.

She had suggested this earlier, she began talking about his 'programming' which made the entire conversation disliked so he tried harder to not face her whilst listening, she was reasoning that he should let her attempt a removal of some codes, the programming that that made him target the z senshi, in theory the spider had heightened his need to complete those instructions to the point of madness and she wanted to take the precaution. But he severely detested the idea of such a procedure, sure it wouldn't hurt and sure it didn't make much difference to whom he was, but the whole concept of having instructions coded into him like some slave robot disgusted him. "You'll have your memories," she interrupted "I wouldn't touch that, and you'll think the same, still be you, just a certain set of codes will be taken out. Like if I were to dye my hair, as in Dr Gero putting codes into you, and then I wash out the dye, same thing" she chirped, her tools still busying away.

Rolling his eyes at the girlie metaphor which he barely listened to, uncomfortable at the idea f her working on his codes, it felt so invasive and he must have made a disagreeable face as his sister interjected with an offer "she can do it on me first" she spoke flatly and 17 jolted slightly making Bulma sigh at the moving work area but quickly set to work again, and he knew she was trying to demonstrate how she trusted the woman and her abilities, and that she too agreed with the idea but 17 could not let her be the first, so with a huff he grumbled "no, I will" assertively.

Krillen found himself smiling, despite his array of silly expressions he did to bring his daughter joy he was very much paying attention, he wasn't sure how to feel about his brother-in-law, he knew he was no harm to his wife or little Marron, he really did care for his family though he was a tough soul. He was a little relieved he would be first to have his codes removed, as much as he trusted Bulma any type of delicate surgery was a worry, and he had smiled as 17 huffed partly at the protectiveness but also how siblings could be so competitive. His eyes glancing back to the infant who was becoming restless in the stuffy laboratory; her tiny arms and lips swinging impatiently.

Bulma confirmed the decision with a "good" and a grin, "but you should probably heal a bit better first and I'll take a couple of days so I can have a look over your blueprints..."

"You have my blueprints?" he questioned, a bit surprised by the revelation.

Nodding, Bulma answered "we got them Dr Gero's lab a while back, but anyway, just taking a senzu bean should help" speaking plainly and practically.

"I could get one for you" Krillen offered in attempt to lend a hand but the man just sighed and as before kept his sense of self, "no, I'll get it myself, I know where to go."

To that Android 18 and Bulma only exchanged a well established look to almost sigh 'men' and they smirked, though the blonde quickly moved her gaze to the baby in her arms and smiled warmly at how active she was, still listening as Bulma spoke "anyway you can get a senzu bean tomorrow, I'll do the major repairs today and then you should sleep, that is, if you stop moving so we'll finish before new year" she chatted away as 17 continued to huff and Marron began to whimper.

At the small high pitched noise 18 looked to her husband and asked "could you take her to the garden or something, I think the lights are getting to her?" and carefully lifted the small girl, handing her over to Krillen who immediately encircled his arms around her, nodding with a "sure." Casting a glance about the room as he stood, disliking the coldness of the room and glad to be exiting, so leaving the room he headed though the winding corridors towards one of the many gardens of Capsule Corp, the fresh greens and generous pinks and yellows immediately lightening his mood as well as his daughter's. A happy giggle bouncing into the air from the girl as Krillen sat himself down upon one of the benches and let his daughter sit at his feet on the neat too grass.

The baby immediately began smiling so brightly and squealing as she bounced on her bottom, baby fat softening her movements as she giddily tore some blades of glass with her tiny hands, open eyes scanning for more bursts of colour before returning to the task of pulling the grass. For a while she was more than happy to just play on her own but the moment a certain Namekian frog jumped within reach she grabbed the creature with delight and a happy squeal that made Krillen look towards her and he couldn't help but laugh at the grumpy face of the frog. Oh how the mighty have fallen, to think that frog was none other than Captain Ginyu, how he'd been such a nuisance, yet here he was, somewhat content resident of Capsule Corp, hopping about his day and currently being a plaything for the blonde child.

She continued to giggle by his feet for some time, the odd croak from the helpless Captain making Krillen smirk, the entire thing making him think it was strange how life was so bright and colourful, one where aliens, androids and just about everything else beyond imagination. Looking at Marron, seeing how Captain Ginyu had given up on the possibility of escape and surrendered with gusto, playing peek-a-boo with her to make the girl laugh as only babies can. Seeing him staring, Ginyu took the time out of his game to stick his tongue out at Krillen making him blink and roll his eyes with a smile; listening to the joyful laughter of his little girl he couldn't help but think life was pretty weird, but wonderful.

 

* * *

 

 

Vegeta had been smirking throughout the fight which had really riled Piccolo's nerves, he seemed to have awoken well enough once in the fighting spirit and both sparred generously in strength, both fast beyond human comprehension, sweat rolling over their rippling muscles, clothes ruffled and becoming progressively frayed in places, ki blasts and blows like a hectic orchestra against their endeavours to better the other. Their fighting fierce even under the constant strain of the gravitational pull, both fighters enjoying the spar, working out all the excessive stresses of their psyches and flesh with each strike and dodge, finally finding a little grounding after a hectic couple of days.

As Piccolo served a roundhouse kick to Vegeta's shoulder, the harsh impact forcing the Saiyajin to the ground at speed, a grand thud sounding in the crash bombarding the air but deceiving in its magnitude as it was followed quickly by sharp footsteps as the Prince recovered and headed towards the Namek preparing to strike. Weight still pulling over them, making the smallest movement painful never mind the added strain of battle between two stubborn warriors such as themselves, the duo continued to grapple and strike with a fire that suited the lighting of the chamber, flame like shadows and glowing flickering and dancing vigorously. But as the prince closed in on the Namek, his fighting style up close and personal, he delivered a flurry of kicks and punches to the taller fighter, Piccolo blocking and dodging when fitting before ducking close to the floor as Vegeta's curled fist and arm moved outwards in a punch the missed, the Saiyajin having to jump backwards so that the Namek couldn't attack his stomach from his position and did so just in time.

Admittedly, the Prince was tired, he just hadn't gotten the sleep he needed and the Namek was always great to play around with, and he was somewhat thankful the Namek wasn't top of his game either, clearly still a little distracted by something and Vegeta was sure he knew what it was, but it meant the Namek was less able to strategise or pull his sneaky tricks which with his foggy brain Vegeta was relieved at. Panting loudly the Prince could also hear Piccolo doing the same thing, and at the same time he couldn't help but inhale nasally, trying his best to get as much air into his lungs as possible, taking in that cheeky scent that told him much of the Namek's growing private life, the gravity and strain adding to a great heat collecting in his core as he geared himself up to deliver what he expected to be the final move, Piccolo needed his mind to win and here it wasn't at its best, so Vegeta's power allowed him superiority.

So as he sped up to the point he seemed to disappear and suddenly show himself next to Piccolo whom immediately braced himself to be ready for a punch to the torso but hadn't expected for the prince to attack from the side and certainly not so hard to his still healing hip, a sting singing through his bones and making his body fold in half as he was sent backwards from the force of the kick. Air leaving his lungs all too quickly as he continued backwards from the blow, hitting the wall with an unsteady bang, his back throbbing from the impact and his mind foggy for a second, knees slightly shaky as he slowly stood back upwards, putting more weight on one side than the other. He would have pressed on in the spar if upon looking upwards he hadn't seen the Saiyajin's stance.

The man was stretching his arms above his head, stretching out the kinks and burning sensations about his joints, smirking and ki lowered to its average level, "I'll take that victory, don't ya think?" he almost purred, arms dropping to his sides again and Piccolo huffed more amused than offended, he'd give the Prince his win this time, and he only nodded gently towards his fellow fighter. Though he was tempted to smack him as the prince uttered "wuss" playfully.

"It's not that bad," Piccolo offered, speaking about his hip "we can keep going" he shrugged, his hip really not too much of a bother, it would be healed by the end of the day, just the jab had been exceptionally precise for someone as brash as Vegeta. Oh well, he'd take it as flattery since it meant the man was having to actually put effort into fighting him despite his superior power level.

"Nah," Vegeta returned, crossing his burly arms which for most would seem guarded but was actually how the prince relaxed. "Besides I'm kind of hungry" he mentioned lightly and the Namek finding himself rolling his eyes at the subject and mumbling "you Saiyajins," really, you'd think food was the centre of their universe. But he conceded that training was over at that point so once his audible sigh conveyed his response aptly he too stretched his arms slightly, clicks and popping easing the tension that had built up over the spar. Arching slightly, his spine tingling as his blood pulsations evened to its usual rhythm, feeling his tendons and muscles stretch to the tips of his fingers and letting his ki balance out like normal, receding greatly.

"Whatever," Vegeta sighed, slightly amused by the Namek's attitude, if the Saiyajin's assumption was correct the Namek best get used to it, Gohan wasn't as messy an eater but the volume spoke of his heritage. But Piccolo had been around Saiyajins for years now, "speaking of which, how is the brat?" he asked though his expression seemed slightly contrived.

Piccolo knew he was referring to Gohan, 'brat' referring to his precious connection as 'Kakarott's brat' except today the nickname was condensed rather than it reflecting Gohan's personality. However his thought process was rather struggling the moment the teen entered his mind, how to answer? Gohan is stressed as hell but happy because they're a couple now? a flurry of answers bombarded his brain as once, he searched for a word and felt a heat in his face, he had to get it together, realising he had taken a moment too long to answer Vegeta smirked with his lips and his eyes glinted with a sense of knowing which completely threw the Namek's nerves. "What's that look for?" he responded sharply.

A small chuckle rumbled in Vegeta's throat at this "oh you know the answer to that, Namek" his smirk ever strong and he even arched his brow suggestively.

Piccolo blinked and really struggled to keep the blush down, remembering the previous night, Gohan's compliments prior and the confession, those kisses and...wait, did Vegeta know already? That raised eyebrow and impish grin certainly inclined as such, but how? Vegeta would know Gohan took him to the lookout due to his injuries, maybe he knew Gohan had returned home late since Bulma and Chichi often talked on the phone and looked after the others' kids, but how...how would he actually be able to tell of a romantic relationship...and then it occurred to his mind just the reason. "You've been smelling me" he growled, his lips slightly more pouted than usual with the words, his eyes narrow though he couldn't help but smirk slightly as Vegeta's own slipped momentarily. Vegeta lost his smirk but kept a slight curl on his lips, thoroughly impressed by the Namek's powers of deduction.

"You're good" he offered, his eyes lighting up amused.

"I know" cocking a brow smugly, Piccolo accepted the praise knowing such a thing would go unnoticed by most. Piccolo didn't know as much about Saiayjins as he probably should, but it stood to reason that they might value the sense for more than meals but for details of people also. "Though I'd appreciate an explanation."

"Alright, basically I can tell who you've been around, scents mix and all that" he spoke casually, walking towards the door briskly to relieve the constant pull that still weighed over the warriors, "and I can pick up on changes in your scent, for example the scent of an infant is different from an adults', if someone is wounded, has been in certain environments and the list goes on..." Vegeta's heavy footsteps ceased by the door which he opened with a dull creak, the pressure breaking in an instant and a heat fading from the air. Vegeta looked towards the Namek from the open door, the bright white light from the corridor illuminating his strong jaw and rippling, still slick with sweat, muscles, and offered the finale "I can smell the brat on you but that was expected, but your individual scent has changed recently...something common amongst those in relationships" he clarified, he knew the couple weren't together intimately, not yet, but Piccolo had certainly awoken to himself in a certain department, good for him, really, but his simple life was certainly over now.

Piccolo's eyes moved to the floor, losing his smirk softly, unsure of how to reply, he had told Dende, it wasn't easy but himself and Gohan weren't a secret, and Vegeta wasn't likely to care, it meant so little yet Piccolo couldn't help but feel cornered, despite their tough exteriors...they were friends.

"I'm happy for you two" Vegeta interrupted surprisingly making Piccolo look up, eyes guarded but openly confused at the same time, it certainly was not like the grumpy prince to say anything like that, but perhaps he had seen Piccolo's doubt, was the brash fighter really able to be that mature? Piccolo only shook his head, unable to handle how naked he felt yet still entertained to no end just how the dark haired man would resort to anything so fluffy. Vegeta shrugged not entirely sure what to say, disliking the feeling, but he knew the Namek wasn't at his core very confident in anything other than fighting "I hate mushy stuff" he huffed.

Piccolo felt a small chuckle in his chest at those words, "that's why we get along" he chimed and Vegeta too showed amusement.

Softly, came a small rumble which Piccolo was well acquainted with, Vegeta's stomach telling him to eat lunch, adamantly and the Namek sighed as he too made his way towards the door to leave, knowing a hungry Vegeta was an impatient Vegeta. Shaking his head, still slightly reeling from the conversation, Piccolo walked past the Prince into the brightly lit corridor, for some reason however, he felt like their chat was incomplete, missing the punchline...

As if on cue, Vegeta stepped into the corridor as well, a mischievous glint in his eyes and spring in his step, the imp that he was had wondered if the Namek's hesitation on the subject of his boyfriend was only the doorstep to amusement, that perhaps the usually stoic man could be budged just that little bit from being his statuesque self. "You know, since we've been training you'll smell of me" he chimed as the pair walked along the winding corridors, patterned walls moving by, Piccolo's silent footsteps faulting for a moment at the odd words, his mind curious, "Heh, it'll really rile the brat" Vegeta grinned at Piccolo's slightly widened eyes as he processed the meanings of those words. Gohan was a Saiyajin too after all, so smell affected him as well, and at that Piccolo couldn't help but feel a little exposed, a faint heat returned to his face when he realised there was an entire world of desire and communication he had overlooked, a language he never knew he was speaking, but on the other hand he was slowly contemplating why Vegeta was saying those things, then he remembered just who he was walking with, it simply entertained him.

Battling the threatening blush, Piccolo suppressed the feeling, doing his best to not allow the Prince two victories in one day, but just as he felt his mind steadying he was completely thrown from his axis, "You're welcome, by the way" Vegeta's smirk comparable to a Cheshire cat, and despite his better judgement, Piccolo raised his brow prompting the smaller man to explain. And he did, "the more the brat's scent is challenged over you the more he'll want to dominate you so you smell of him...you're welcome" he grinned suggestively, knowing his final attack would hit hard. And it did, no matter the fight, no matter the control Piccolo once felt he possessed, he blushed, a deep violet invading his skin at the idea and it was only made worse by having such dark eyes watching him at the same time.

It also didn't take long for the Saiyajin to burst into a howling laughter, the noise honest and thoroughly soulful, it would invite people to join were there not just the two of them, the Prince only too surprised by the sight of Piccolo blushing, to think he could be affected so much by so few words. "You're a complete git, Vegeta" Piccolo grumbled in slight jest meanwhile furiously trying to rid his flesh of the heat, the quicker the better, but Vegeta didn't care, he was still laughing.


	19. Cruel Mondays

Gohan put his head down on the desk with tired spirit, an inner sigh echoing about his soul, he knew coming back to school would be stressful since the news caught him and exposed who he was, and it wasn't enough that they'd found the Golden Warrior on Friday, the news crew were at the gate, like vultures looking for any scoop they could get their talons on. Apparently Hercule had paid to station extra security around the campus, there were even a couple of burly body guards outside the classroom, meaning specific instructions had been aid about him, not that he couldn't look after himself of course, it was all kind of silly, but they meant well. It was just kind of creepy being followed from classroom to classroom constantly being watched, and it wasn't only by the guards but students and teachers also. All had given him looks; just coming out as gay publically had been going to cause a bit of stress; but this?

On top of all that, he worried for Videl, she might receive some negative responses since her father's wealth was built on a lie, but he also couldn't shake the dread that his evening would bring...thinking of dinner tonight, piccolo and his mom, what did she have planned? He was especially worried since Chichi had sent Goten for a sleep over at Capsule Corp, it would just be the three of them, all alone, strange how he could face Cell and not be this shaken, maybe it was because he had some grounding to fight for what he cared about, at this dinner he knew nothing.

Mondays are usually bad enough as a student, 'Mondays are a cruel way to spend one seventh of your life' Gohan thought to himself wanting nothing more than to curl up and sleep, his stresses having crept up on his body.

At lease the two revelations seemed to help each other, those that previously would have made an issue of Gohan being 'gay' were holding their tongues for fear of his power, not that Gohan liked it, he wouldn't hurt a fly, but so far no one had stepped forward, all he heard were whispers. None of his friends shared this class with him but he wondered how Sharpener and Erasa were handling the news, them processing his sexuality seemed to have rocked their minds alone never mind Gohan being the Golden Warrior. Luckily though the teacher was strict in this class, for which he was very thankful, nobody was about to act out though the feeling of eyes over him was not welcome whatsoever.

So, lifting his head, glad the teacher hadn't spotter him, aged eyes on the board as he wrote in possessively neat writing, Gohan listened intently as the hardworking student he was, doing his best to distract himself from the eyes upon him, though he didn't know that a pair of purple orbs were watching him like no others'.

A pen streaked and shaded, twirled and curved over paper as a hand carelessly doodled over lined paper, furnishing the sheets with a flurry of love hearts and sickeningly cushy words or affection, writing names and fanciful words of 'forever' and 'dreamboat', also the occasional 'yum' but she was a woman, and sometimes words like that are necessary to say the least. Red pens adding a flourish to the hearts and other such scribbles. The large heart in the middle of the page adorned with childish renderings of flowers and frills and the words "Gohan loves Angela" in swirly, gaudy handwriting. The redhead sighed as she stared in front of her, the teen sitting, studying hard at the desk before her, his eager eyes scanning the pages like he was searching for the secret to life, a huff played over her glossed lips as she looked over his handsome features, that attractive dark hair and sporty body; she couldn't help but enjoy the sight. And on top of all that the guy was a hero, a real life hero, he was simply too much to resist!

She sat not caring about the lecturer, only enjoying the sight in front of her, the red haired girl had been crushing on Gohan since the moment she saw him, her testimony in her red lovehearts she was still scrawling over her notebook. Huffing slightly as her mind wandered, she had always figured her biggest contest was Videl, always hanging around him, her violent bold nature was so unattractive, Gohan was probably only being polite in being her friend. The spoiled cow. She didn't believe that Gohan was gay, it just didn't fit in all honesty, he maybe only said that to avoid dating Videl, at most Angela could understand if Gohan was bi curious, maybe, people experiment when young after all, but Gohan was too shy to be anything so taboo, right? He was a total goodie-two-shoes. It wasn't over yet; Angela believed she was more than in with a chance with the teen, besides who could resist her charms?

 

* * *

 

 

As the bell sounded the blur of students filled the halls as everyone headed to their next classes, with the Golden Warrior in her sight, Angela darted through the crowd, so close to the teen she was about to sidle up to him with her alluring smile in place when suddenly someone else stood in front of her unknowing of their interruption. The red head's cheeks matched her hair in frustration as she saw just who had beat her to the post, none other than that tomboy; Videl Satan. Watching as Videl and Gohan exchanged greetings she fumed silently, but only slowed her own pace in reaction and thought 'fine, we've got plenty of classes together, no problem' before shrugging, disliking how the other girl had Gohan's attention but satisfied that he just wasn't into her, she walked off in the direction of her next class.

As she turned the corner to see the slightly thinning mass of people, she noticed by a locker was none other than Sharpener, collecting his books for his next class, the blonde sure was a stud, nowhere near as cool as Gohan but she wouldn't be embarrassed to be seen on his arm, especially as her mind toyed with a devilish idea, knowing Sharpener was a good friend of Gohan's she figured 'that's a way to get close to Gohan...' and headed towards the blonde instead.

Chatting, Videl and Gohan caught up on their mornings so far, Gohan's watchers and wary glances, and Videl's hassle for being Hercules daughter, "I didn't think you'd be in today" Gohan spoke, knowing full well it would be difficult on him but even harder for his friend, people were shocked at him however some people were mad at Hercule. And it was unfair for anyone to take out frustrations on Videl, she was having the hardest time of her father's lies. But the moment he had asked her that smile told him she was game for the day, being her usual feisty self she grinned up at the Saiyajin and chimed "oh please, what can these chumps do?" shrugging off any stresses of the morning, "my dad might not be the Golden Warrior but we are a family of martial artists, we'll be fine."

Gohan nodded, knowing she could more than handle herself he smiled back when Videl changed the subject, with a slight spring in her step she asked "so when can I meet Piccolo?"

She seemed slightly excited, Gohan had explained quite a bit to her, about his and Piccolo's friendship in the beginning, how Piccolo joined the z senshi and was an amazing warrior, and the basics of curse like his race and so on, Gohan had told her so much and she was still so accepting, she'd learned a lot about Gohan's life, even his own race, how he was part alien and his journey as a fighter. Then he remembered her question and had to suppress the groan "oh that, he will meet you...just not yet, my mom's got first dibs apparently" he couldn't keep his wariness of the subject from his voice but luckily Videl didn't press him for too many details.

"Oh," the dark haired girl nodded understandingly, she had only met Chichi once but from stories she knew the woman was strict, and in all honesty if Videl were the one in a relationship with someone so...controversial...she couldn't see her father being too happy either. "Well just don't keep me waiting too long, 'kay?" she beamed at him.

Gohan smiled "okay", he too really wanted them to meet each other, them in the same room wouldn't be nearly as stressful as this evening's dinner, but he had other topics in mind for now, anything to distract him from the dreaded meal that would come with Hell as a side dish, "have Sharpener and Erasa said anything?" he was a little worried about them, they were his friends after all and they must have been shocked by Friday's revelation and he figured best to ask Videl since she shared her first class with them.

"They're pretty shocked" she sighed, her voice still soft easing Gohan's nerves a little "they are not mad at all though, no worries, just a bit bewildered" she giggled letting Gohan know there were probably some priceless expressions that he had missed, "and they're both a lot better now that I've explained a little to them," she chatted walking at pace with Gohan, turning the corner to the hallway where their classroom was.

Gohan's brow raised, curious for her to continue wanting to know just what the blonde duo knew of him, seeing this Videl quickly clarified she was not a gossiping songbird "well they don't know you're half alien, or about Piccolo" and for that Gohan was relieved, he cared about his friends dearly but overloading their brains was easily done and eventually they would learn of his life fully, just not right away, they needed to swallow the pill called the Golden Warrior first. "I just said that your dad was a martial artist and that's how you met the z senshi, stuff like that. Now that your power at least has a bit of reason behind it they don't feel everything is so whacked out of reality as it was before" she shrugged.

"Well thanks Videl" Gohan sighed, truly meaning his words, he was glad to have her help in all this. "No problem, what are friends for" she grinned as the two reached their classroom and entered for their lecture, Gohan exhaling tiredly but with an underlining strength for the rest of his day.

 

* * *

 

 

Levitating above the lookout, the flawless blue sky stretching of for an eternity and the fluttering white cape to match the pale marble of the palace, the warrior was awakening from his light meditation, finally able to relax enough to do so though not fully, Piccolo's mind able to journey like meditation but not fully immerse itself. He was finally fully healed, no aches or pains anymore, feeling rejuvenated while his mind still felt under pressure. He was not looking forward to the dinner with that harpy, it was mind blowing enough that he was even in a relationship without having to restrain himself for an evening with a judgemental banshee. Feeling his energy flicker and calm, he ended his meditation, closed eyes softly opened and the Namekian inhaled deeply, tasting the cold fresh air before descending to the floor.

Touching down silently, Piccolo shook all thoughts from his mind about the dinner and changed to sighing as he wondered if Vegeta even remembered he'd requested the dragon radar, silly monkey, and looks about his surroundings, flowers and plants altering for the autumn, Mr Popo was bustling about sweeping up leaves and cleaning the flowerbeds; the season falling so quickly over the world. His attention quickly grabbed from the serenity as he sensed a movement approaching the lookout although it was not ki, turning to view the edge of the lookout, Piccolo's obsidian orbs saw none other than Android 17 land casually onto the palace grounds. Mr Popo still oblivious, as Piccolo took in the cyborg's haggard appearance, clearly tired but significantly better than he had been; he looked fed which was a great sign, his hair clean and brushed and his clothes replaced by dark jeans and black t shirt, orange shirt over the top like a parody of his old clothes without the scarf, no red ribbon logo in sight which was more than refreshing.

Piccolo simply waited as he and the dark haired man met eyes for him to say something but the android remained quiet whilst walking closer, almost like he wasn't sure what to say, so, despite his usual silence, Piccolo needed to know the reason for his being here so he prompted as they stood only a few yards apart, "Seventeen, is there something we can do for you?" flatly; Mr Popo having noticed and walking towards them, watering can in hand.

Clearing his throat, showing his voice was still rather raspy the visitor talked, really not knowing how to word politely so he spoke in what he knew "Korin said the senzu beans were here" feeling his tone sounded rude and didn't like it. Piccolo nodded and turned to the genie whom stood by his side to hear in that low voice "Dende has them I'll just fetch them" he bowed appropriately with his red smile and received a polite "thank you Mr Popo" from Piccolo and toddled off to do just that leaving the Android and Namekian to discuss matters.

Android 17 looked to the Warrior before him and took in his poise, that unmovable, ethereal quality that made him feel shabby and poorly constructed, the cyborg's hand playing with the neckline of his t shirt unused to his exposed collarbone without his scarf. Pale blue eyes continued to watch the stature like figure in front of him, feeling slightly mismatched in his own messy display, he didn't care though, it was hard not to look at the Namek. He was also very pleased that Piccolo seemed to be healed; no lasting damage to increase any guilt for which he was thankful. He was a little surprised when Piccolo spoke again, a simple, ordinary question but his gruff voice had an effect on the air that he remembered from their fights years ago, a voice that told you this encounter promised excitement. "How are you?" Piccolo asked, curious to the Android's state.

Continuing to fidget with the his neckline, the cyborg casually spoke "well as can be expected" implying he was tired but recovering, then something seemed to click in his mind, remembering he had been asked a favour, "oh and here" Seventeen said as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out dragon radar and handed it to Piccolo. The Namekian's face stoic was usual as he took the radar into his own hand, Piccolo couldn't help but think 'Vegeta you fool, what if Seventeen had used the radar himself,' as much as Piccolo wanted the man to join the z senshi, as he would be a powerful ally and it was a sensible enough idea considering how he felt about his sister; only it wasn't smart to trust him just yet. Well, he hadn't used the radar which is a positive point, and at least Vegeta had remembered the message at all; "Thanks, I was thinking Vegeta would forget" he spoke lightly, despite the Princes annoyances the Namek was still fond of him.

The android smirked slightly peaking Piccolo's interest as he replied "he'd probably say 'it's not my job to run errands'."

Returning the smirk "actually that's what he said when I asked him" sounding amused.

Android 17 felt relieved as the atmosphere wasn't so stale anymore, though not too cosy which suited him perfectly. As Piccolo tinkered with the machine, the odd bleeps coming from the contraption, better now than never "I could help you look for the dragon balls..." he offered, starting off more confidant then he started, "you know" he crossed his arms in a gruff statement "...makeup for what happened?"

Piccolo's dark eyes moved from the machine to Seventeen at the unexpected words, thinking maybe he should bring him with him, but also there were reasons to decline, instead he replied with "that wasn't your fault you know" his gruff voice surprisingly understanding.

Shrugging "I suppose" Seventeen knew he was right but couldn't stop feeling he should have done something differently, but maybe anyone would think like that. Both fighters' attention stolen once Mr Popo arrived with Dende, the younger Namekian clearly wary of their guest, light footsteps coming to a halt beside Piccolo. But a senzu bean wouldn't harm, especially as Piccolo was technically stronger than him by now, so he removed the bag from his robes and selected a single bean from within, just before he handed over to the android however he did exchange a doubtful look with Piccolo which did not go unnoticed by said Android. Despite this, Seventeen took the bean remembering to bow his head slightly in respect, he really wasn't used to this social thing, before popping the item in his mouth and chewing.

"Have a good day" Dende spoke before bowing his head also and he and the genie walked away towards one of the main buildings, meanwhile Android 17's realised just how tired he had been only seconds ago, his muscles easing tensions he didn't even know resided there, his energy though unsensed by others, spiked and rejuvenated within his body, his mind and souls somehow feeling more rested and refreshed. Only feeling stress in how he was mistrusted, but alone with the older Namekian for some reason he didn't feel judged, observed certainly, but not judged. Piccolo even went as far as to attempt easing the feelings there "Dende isn't usually so quiet," he started walking slowly towards the edge of the lookout, the cyborg assuming he was only being polite in exit, he followed walking with him, slightly surprised by the silence of the larger man's steps despite his size "...he feels like he should have been more alert to prevent what happened even though he did everything he could". The contrast made Android 17 relax a little; Piccolo understood he guessed, being judged for his heritage and all that.

Reaching the edge of the lookout, Piccolo adjusting the radar to present the information he needed, Android 17 feeling a bit dismissed in his visit but at least it hadn't been ugly, so he offered yet again "so, you gonna let me help or what?" his tone a little stronger than before. What he hadn't expected to see was the Namek smirk at that, how those lips curled and eyes matched, he wasn't the most expressive but he didn't need to be to be more than effective, and that voice then chimed "could I stop you if I wanted to?" knowing that even though the Android was avoiding stepping on any toes, he was still his driven old self.

Smirking back, Seventeen charged his ki to fly and Piccolo did the same, "no."

 

* * *

 

 

"Videl, would you let me try it out on you?" Erasa asked with keen eyes, to which Videl's face took on a look of horror, the blonde clearly eager to get some practice but Videl just didn't feel right about it. Erasa could make herself pretty but the idea of her practicing for a beauty course, on her, just didn't sit well with her nerves. Seeing Videl's less than enthusiastic expression, the blonde pouted and made a disappointed noise, she wasn't surprised though, Videl was a bit of a tomboy and make up wasn't her thing. "Can I cut your hair?" Erasa asked and Videl simply shook her head, a affectionately amused by the blonde's attempts, then she turned to Gohan who sat beside her, big blue eyes "what about yours?" to which he received the same response and sighed defeated.

The trio were sitting together for lunch, Erasa talking about a beauty course she wants to do and her endeavours to experiment on her friends, the things this girl wanted to do to her friends! Luckily two were boys so were exempt from most of it, poor Videl, she might as well wear a sign saying 'fuck no' whenever Erasa began speaking, makeup was one thing, hair was another, Gohan didn't know most of the words she was using, and all these skin treatments, and piercing! Gohan was perfectly happy to just be a bystander, the less he knew on the subject the better. Erasa was cheery however, despite Videl's rejections, as when Gohan had first seen her she hugged him, apparently once the shock had worn off a bit she was excited to be friends with the Golden Warrior, and she had a ton of questions which Gohan attempted to answer as simply as possible, mainly about training and what fighting battles is like, her orbs of blue taking on a dreamy quality and he knew she was more than okay with it all.

Their collective attention was grabbed when Sharpener arrived to the table, a friendly smile in place like usual, but most eyes moved very swiftly to the girl currently clinging to his arm, her striking, thick red hair her brightest feature along with her purple eyes which were suspected as contact lenses. Her smile unmoving which appeared slightly strange, Gohan's mind tweaked slightly as he recognised her from a few classes of hers, she often daydreamed and teachers caught her out about it quite a lot. But the trio smiled anyway, it was not uncommon for Sharpener to bring the odd girl to the lunch table, Sharpener had dime a dozen girlfriends, pretty but just for fun, really, so no one stuck around too long. "Hey guys" Sharpener greeted and having barely finished speaking Angela sat down across from Gohan, that same smile still in place. Sitting down Sharpener placed his lunch tray down and sat next to the girl, placing her coffee from the tray in front of her, 'dieting' apparently; girls and their obsessions.

"Hey, I'm Angela" she chirped eagerly and outstretched her hand for Gohan to take and whom did so appropriately, her grip excessive "...and you must be Gohan."

"Uh yeah," of course she knew his name, he'd be surprised if anyone in the city didn't know, but there was something about the way she was looking at him that just made his skin crawl and his nerves jitter uncomfortably. "Nice to meet you" he greeted politely with a friendly smile, removing his own hand from hers "don't we have some classes together?"

"Someone's observant" she grinned, batting her eyelashes, happy that the teen had noticed her.

"I guess" Gohan offered gently.

Sharpener proceeded to dig into his food like the sporty teenaged jock he was, none to bothered by the talking as Angela continued the topic, her eyes never leaving Gohan's that made him feel slightly cornered "I suppose you need that when you're fighting big bad guys to save the world, right?" her voice with a dreamy quality, imagination strong, "you must be so strong" she complimented and Gohan could only feel more uncomfortable at the attention and keep his manners in check with a modest bow of the head.

"Hi, I'm Erasa" the blonde piped up, not having introduced herself yet, turning to see the blonde sitting close to Gohan, Angela's eyes cast over her, then they also trailed across to see none other than Videl looking at her with an agitated brow, more confused looking that anything else. Once Videl noticed she was being watched she took stock of herself, face softening and she outstretched her hand "...and I'm Videl, we have class together too" she spoke attempting to be friendly despite her gut instinct telling her to walk away.

"Yeah , um, hi" Angela mumbled, not bothering to pretend she cared, before turning her interest straight back to Gohan, said Saiyajin wondered for a moment if the red head had a death wish as he observed Videl's offended features, luckily for her Videl kept them back, just. And so, lunch continued like that, a rather obvious Angela complimenting Gohan and him only being courteous and as humble as possible, on occasion she did turn her attention away when one of the other's spoke up, it was often to make a backhanded comment about Videl like 'how it must have been annoying for all your hard work and bravery to be stolen by Hercu...ohh sorry Videl' though she wasn't sorry at all.

Sharpener didn't mind, Gohan was gay and the more she talked to him the less he had to, the girl was pretty but conversation wise she was a bit of an airhead, meanwhile, Angela was slightly annoyed, Gohan wasn't falling for her quite as nicely as she'd hoped, which didn't make any sense in her mind, she was pretty and charismatic and she'd basically drowned him in compliments! So, with a small huff, nearing the end of her coffee she sipped slowly, the cup disguising her smirk as her foot moved forward. Gohan felt tired talking to this girl, he couldn't relax under her obsessive gaze and constant comments; then he felt something brush his ankle, he at first thought nothing of it, just an accidental touch, however it quickly became apparent it was intended as the foot began stroking his foot and ankle under the table.

Looking straight ahead, knowing the foot was definitely seated on the opposite side of the table, Gohan saw that Videl was not signalling for him to speak privately which had been a possibility, though knowing her if he hadn't noticed through expressions she would just plain kick him in the shin, and Sharpener certainly wasn't the one doing it, he caught the glinting eyes of the redhead in front of her. _Oh...well that's just great._ Gohan thought, sighing internally, the tickling sensation moving up his leg as the foot travelled, playing against the side of his leg. Thoroughly disliking the scenario Gohan stood abruptly, back straight, surprising his friends before excusing himself to go to the lavatory. As he left the table are he caught the shrewd gaze Videl was aiming at Angela but the redhead didn't notice, she was too busy pouting. No doubt the dark haired girl was deciding to watch out for her.

 

* * *

 

 

Splashing cool water over his face, Gohan hoped to cool himself down after the stress of the day, classes were tough enough and he had hoped lunch would be the easier part of his day, apparently the world had other plans. Straightening up, looking into the mirror of the men's room, Gohan saw his own lightly damp skin and tired eyes; every fibre of his being seeming to want nothing more than for the day to be over. Sighing aloud in the empty room, Gohan could only try and shake off what had been a thoroughly unpleasant experience. He wouldn't mind if Piccolo had done that, hell, that would have been unbelievably hot, and they were a couple now after all, they were allowed to do such things, and...just as a blush started to creep up over his flesh he mentally reprimanded himself and fought it down.

Suppressing his fantasies, Gohan looked in the mirror and thinks to Angela again; she was so...in your face. She was too invasive to ever be welcomed; Gohan just hoped she wasn't going to say many bad things to Videl, as nice as Videl was when she snapped she really went for it and he feared Angela wouldn't get out alive. He hadn't expected such a thing to happen today, or ever, as flattering as it was to be crushed on it sure was a hassle, at least with Videl they were mainly friends, however this Angela seemed slightly like a pest. Grabbing some hand tissue, Gohan dabbed the water droplets from his face, disliking the rough texture of the paper and tossed it into a bin. Taking a deep breath he figured he had five minutes until the end of lunch, he could survive that, right? and he didn't have any classes with Angela in the afternoon so he would survive school unscathed, tired, brutally exhausted even, but he'd be fine. His biggest worry was still dinner.

If he were a less reserved person he would have exclaimed in stress right then; but as it was he was a fighter, a son, a friend and a lover; and so he would tolerate all that brought him. Fucking Hell.

 

* * *

 

 

Chirps and squawks as well as rustles and grumbles sounded in the dense forest, thick foliage almost suffocating in its presence around the android as he continued to rummage around, moving through forest canopies and lower bushes in search for another orange crystal ball, it was a shame the radar couldn't be more exact especially in such intense areas. Suddenly, he felt Piccolo's ki move meaning he had found it first, and gathering his own he jumped up into the air, shooting past all the layers of green and shadows until bursting into a world of light, landing on the top of a thick tree, a creak under his foot at the action, Seventeen's hair and clothes flirted slightly with the wind as he came into view of the Namek flying the small journey to a clearing where they had laid the other's previously collected. Flying from his post, the dark haired man joined him, seeing the three star dragonball in those elegant hands as it was gently placed on the ground. Landing with a slight tap, he couldn't help but smirk, "that's five down and two to go."

Casting a glance around him it was dense, flusteringly hot forest all around them, cliffs to the east and a lake to the west, the maturing afternoon leaving the sun to glitter over the water's ripples and filter through some of the branches, the air surprisingly nippy against the heat of being under the canopies, clearly this area behind on the seasons. Then the android's pale blues turned to the Namekian who seemed unfazed by the forest or the chill, coughing as he neared the collection "I can't believe it's taken us this long to find five dragonballs" Android 17 mumbled.

"Well it didn't help that three of them were in cities" Piccolo said, gruff voice strong against the crisp air.

Barely containing the chuckle at what he was about to say, Android 17 replied almost playfully "it's not my fault you're green."

But equally teasing and with an ease Piccolo returned "and it's not my fault you can't understand the radar" a sly smirk in place.

"I can understand it" the dark haired man huffed, turning his head to the side.

"Oh yeah, where's the next one?" Piccolo edged, throwing the radar into the cyborg's quick hands and the dark brow furrowed all too soon at the controls. Piccolo found it slightly amusing how the usually non-expressive Android could become so confused, and just how quickly the two of them teased eachother. The android was similar to Vegeta in some respects, would rather punch someone in the face than smile at them, but impressed by the feisty and quick witted, Piccolo suppressed the smirk as the man struggled, pressing buttons hectically.

Eventually he gave up with a defeated "fine, so I can't work this stupid thing, big whoop" he tossed the radar back, Piccolo then allowing the smirk at his victory and caught the contraption smoothly. Today had actually been kind of fun...so far. Dark eyes cast upwards to see the position of the sun the Namekian realised the time, he had a comfortable amount of time to take the dragonballs to the lookout, get cleaned up from his day of searching and make his way for the dinner that had been plaguing the back of his mind.

"Well, best quit it for now" Piccolo said and the android raised a brow, waiting for an explanation since there was more than enough time to collect the final pair of crystals before dark, so Piccolo offered "I have to...attend dinner at the Son house" Piccolo thought about saying 'facing the guns' though he may just confuse the man, and the cyborg was aware that Piccolo wasn't about to let the radar out of his sight, Piccolo had explained at one point in their day together about trusting him with the device and luckily Seventeen agreed; and understandable sort, he would have done the same thing in the Namek's position.

Cocking his head slightly, he wondered about Piccolo's answer and shrugged, only stating "I hadn't pegged you as the social type" lightly.

Exhaling, Piccolo grumbled "I'm not, but a commitment is a commitment. Anyway, we can continue this tomorrow if that's alright with you?" Piccolo asked casually, glad to have changed the subject so slyly, and he then busies his hands with the radars buttons and the lights that would flash on its screen. Android 17 responded with "do you even need me for this?" he was more than happy to continue, however Piccolo was the best when it came to finding the damned things, it was like nature didn't faze him at all, not did extreme temperatures and so on. Piccolo however knew that it meant more to the android than he would ever let on, he did feel guilty for Friday's attack even if it wasn't his fault; "if either of the last dragonballs are in a city, which seems to be the case" Piccolo spoke tapping the radar with his finger "then yes."

17 gives a short sigh, feeling rather good about tomorrow with something to keep him preoccupied, his sister meant a lot to him of course, and he valued his new family, however he felt slightly out of place at Capsule Corp, and constantly being around people, at least with Piccolo he knew he had some freedom, no expectations or judgements "okay, tomorrow it is" Android 17 confirmed with a nod. Thinking on his day he found himself stifling a laugh "how were you going to handle that fair ground on your own?" he asked, more than amused, imagining Piccolo walking through a busy fair ground striking him as funny.

Piccolo only chuckled in his throat and answered "with courage and great haste" bluntly and the dark haired man let the laugh out a little; feeling it mainly in his chest. Piccolo really was quite funny, despite his stoic and serious nature; he was never short of a witty or teasing reply. Enough with the chatting however as Piccolo looked to the sky and powered up, the Android following suit and the Namek manipulated his ki levitate the 5 dragonballs along with him as they rose into the air "I'll come by the lookout tomorrow then around noon" and Piccolo nodded noting his words about to take off when he also heard "oh and by the way..."

A pause fell between them, Piccolo's obsidian eyes looking over the crossed arms of the android, prompting "yes?" when the icy blues met his eyes wavering slightly, and finally the man seemed to admit to himself he was indeed about to say the words in his head "thanks for helping me on Friday, I know you were probably just doing it for the civilians, but...yeah" he gave up, knowing he was o good at these things with a slight scowl, disliking his own words, Seventeen gave a slight bow before taking off and vanishing into the distance.

Piccolo watched him leave, he hadn't expected a thank you, but he accepted it all the same, finding it slightly entertaining how the man disliked sounding rude but felt the same way about sounding too polite. Silly man. Shaking his head slightly, Piccolo thought 'there's hope for Seventeen yet' and headed towards the lookout; dragonballs in tow and felt his nerves strike up at the idea of dinner later.


	20. Dinner With Chichi

The skies blushed with its endless pinks and blues, puffy purple clouds cuddling into the evening mists of above, a chilly breeze gentle rolling over the crisp grass and snatching leaves from their twigs, flittering through the air twirling and sweeping with natural grace. Silently a figure touched down onto the ground, nature undisturbed by his presence, Piccolo stepped in the direction of the Son house, long strides slightly slower than his usual pace as dread threaded through his being, a sense of danger in his veins he did not want to be here. His cape swishing in the breeze slightly, Piccolo came to a stop by the front door, his nerves on high alert while his mind screamed to just bolt into the distance.

Gulping, Piccolo detested how the woman was getting to him and they weren't even in the same room yet, he couldn't believe he was even doing this; Chichi hated him so his hopes for this evening going well were not high. It wasn't actually her that he was afraid of here, he'd stood up to her a million times before, yelled and called her names and heard them yelled back, it was her position here that unnerved him. She was Gohan's mom, he had his childhood with her, she was family and he cared deeply for her as expected; this only added pressure as Piccolo didn't want to be the source of any tension between them, especially now that he and Gohan were a couple. Taking in a deep breath and as the novelty, Gohan will have sensed him unless he's distracted by his mom's crazy antics; he raised his hand to knock upon the door.

Having felt Piccolo's ki come closer to the house, Gohan had gently, and with a slight shake in his voice, said to his mom "Piccolo's here" though she hadn't said anything other than 'okay' and set out a large bowl of rice in the centre of the table. The house looked very nice for this evening, and the teen had wondered if this was her way of readying for battle, putting on her best war paints, and she hadn't been speaking much to his since he came home, mainly giving him tasks to do. So the stage was set, white table cloth, bowls, bamboo placemats, chopsticks and rests, everything poised and ready. The large bowl with rice in the centre of the table, still steaming slightly from the heat, vegetables mixed through, and dishes with meats and sauces laid out accordingly too, just the right amount too; Gohan's appetite was suitable for Chichi and Piccolo to have a bowl each plus some and he could eat the rest. Gohan couldn't help but take in the scent of the seasoned chicken and feel even hungrier than before, but his stomach feeling hollow for another reason than just a lack of food; the show was about to begin.

As they heard a knock at the door, Gohan's frame became stock still for a moment, a lump in his throat that wouldn't budge and Chichi perked up at the noise, swiftly leaving the room and undoubtedly heading towards the door, feminine hands turning the handle and Gohan shook his nerves almost violently as he heard the click from the next room; deciding to busy himself by fetching the two pitchers of drinks from the kitchen. The door slowly pulled open to reveal the tall Namekian warrior, his face calm but almost too still, he wasn't calm at all, and those dark eyes gazed down at the petite woman whose face remained unreadable, her size always surprising in contrast to her company as well as her threatening nature.

Having a quick look around the house he noticed the place had been tidied thoroughly, of course, no one wasn't a messy battleground...to begin with. Swallowing, Piccolo tried to get past the dryness in his throat, he really did not want to be here, but he would press on. Gohan was worth it. Chichi only looked up to the man with a soft face, one seeming polite to visitors; her voice much the same "Hello Piccolo," she greeted, a small bow of the head before stepping to the side and gesturing for Piccolo to enter the house. "Cape and turban off whilst we eat" she chimed, Piccolo simply nodded and removed them silently, Chichi closed the door behind him and gestured for him to leave them over the back of the couch and he did so. The longer Piccolo stood in the house the he familiarised himself with how isolated the three of them were, he could hear Gohan in the next room but there was nothing else, Chichi must have sent Goten to Capsule Corp which only worried him more. Both then walked awkwardly to the dining room; entering to see Gohan who was setting out glasses and two pitchers one of juice and one of water.

Piccolo paused for a moment, seeing his boyfriend's slightly terrified eyes which he was doing his best to hide, his shoulders looked tense which he could more than understand, he was also dressed smartly but not in one of those stuffy grey of navy suits Chichi often forced him into; a white shirt and red and black tie; the sleeves slightly rolled up by his elbows as he had been helping set out the dinner. The look suiting him nicely; academic but gentle. The demi-saiyajin straightened up immediately as the company arrived; he then offered a nervous smile and looked to his beloved seeing Piccolo's well disguised but not untraceable anxiousness and gazing at those beautiful eyes he saw more of that desire to simply flee; a brave face. He wanted nothing more just than to kiss his worry away but he controlled himself, tensing his hands at the restraint, as he feared he might make his mom livid.

Piccolo took in a deep silent breath, as he looked to the dining table, honestly if this woman just had something to say she should just say it, none of this beating about the bush trash, but knowing it was best to keep it cool Piccolo followed suit appropriately as Chichi gestured for him to sit at the table and she seated herself at the head of the rectangular furniture and Gohan opposite Piccolo; Chichi effectively in between the two romantics. From their positions Piccolo and Gohan exchanged an apprehensive glance with speed that spoke all that need be said; _oh fu..._

"Now I know Nameks don't have to eat but I also know you can eat for pleasure," Chichi began with, her voice poised and strict as always; "so please accept this hospitality" she said with a polite softness "say thank you" she chirped and Piccolo withheld his grumble to say "thanks" carefully; keeping any unfriendly tones to a minimum. Chichi reached forward and began to fill her bowl with rice from the large centre bowl, and using chopsticks the selected pieced of seasoned chicken and placed them into her bowl also; her eyes shifting slightly to the other side of the table towards her son "Gohan, do you expect to eat air?" she asked with her brow arched expectantly.

"No, sorry" Gohan reacted rather stiffly before following suit filling his bowl with rice and meat; a generous portion however less than his father would eat and with table manners too which he definitely got from his mom. As delicious as the food was Gohan couldn't really enjoy it; the tension thick in the air. "Eat up" Chichi chirped to the boys as she began filling three glasses of water, the light splashing noise the only sound between the three of them. As Gohan and Chichi begin to eat, Gohan nervously waiting for the other shoe to drop and his mom's eyes cast at her food, Piccolo's obsidian orbs strained in the situation given; why was she just eating? Where were the shrewd glances, grumbled insults and fiery pits of hell? Trying to shake it off and failing miserable he looked to the bowl and silently did the same as the others. He wasn't unused to eating, over the years he had sampled quite a few tastes; but he seemed to lack the vigour of humans for it; maybe because he didn't need it; hunger is the best seasoning after all. It was a luxury for him and living in luxury was not a habit of Piccolo's at all.

But no matter the taste of the food the atmosphere was unbearable, what was chichi playing at? It was all so frustrating; he just wanted to know what the hell he was here for! Straining to keep the words down Piccolo felt a pressure in his soul as he preoccupied his hands with holding his bowl and chopsticks; his elegant fingers guiding the instruments with ease as he picked up what was intended as a first mouthful; however an inner growl made Piccolo's nerves tighten and rebel; he was never one for pretention or beating around the bush. So in a moment of boldness Piccolo placed the bowl back down and thwacked the chopsticks down firmly against the table; rice spattering from its place at the sudden movement, the action was noticed with a small jolt by both in his company; their movements stilled and eyes fixed to him.

"Chichi, can we just get to the point?" Piccolo almost growled; his face poised but unmovable; a stubborn patience waiting for her to pull up to the actual conversation; enough was enough. Gohan gulped his food down harshly at that, his nerves suddenly sparking with dread; trust Piccolo to not waste any time. Chichi's eyes turned to him also, almost as though she had been expecting as much; a calm about her being as she spoke "very well." Piccolo sat back a little against his chair; crossing his arms ready for whatever the harpy could throw at him; keeping his expression stoic as possible. He was a little relieved she was actually talking now; and a little surprised at her resolve so far but only Gohan could tell, both men looking at the terrifying woman expectantly; all too curious and fearful at the same time.

Chichi took in a deep breath; calming her mind to speak clearly and looked straight at Piccolo's obsidian depths, she leaned forward and placed her elbows of the table; her hands clasped in front of her. "You and Gohan are a couple" she began; speaking slowly. Piccolo was tempted to say 'we're aware of that' but held his tongue, just wanting her to say what she needed to and for this to all be over; however he was not expecting her following words; his brow raising the moment it sounded "...and I am okay with that" she said assertively; Gohan's eyes switching between the two; his wariness never leaving him.

Piccolo's eyes narrowed, her words while unexpected were not impossible, but only because he knew how calculated a person she could be; taking in a silent breath, seeing Gohan out of the corner of his eyes, fear in his soul to be understandable. "The catch?" his velvet voice prompted; wanting to get to the point, regarding what was really on the table here, the relationship, Piccolo would rather expose the banshee's hand of cards as she was clearly holding it close to her chest. Gohan thought of this idea, that there would be a catch and he felt even more on edge than before; silently begging there wasn't one or at least not one too high a cost. Gohan would do anything for his beloved and for his family but if they had to clash he had a feeling on whom he would side with; although regarding this was his mother having an audience with Piccolo specifically he doubted he was really involved other than an observer. "So; you gonna tell me the catch or what?" Piccolo repeated again and Gohan's eyes looked to his mother and saw her nod; "alright" she spoke and Gohan's hopes of Piccolo being mistaken were dashed.

Gohan's eyes widened though he stayed watching Piccolo and his mom like a warzone, mouth feeling dry and his blood pulsing in his ears; deciding to distract his brain a little he poured himself some water and began sipping; the cool liquid doing little to combat his dry mouth. "Well?" Piccolo asked, tired of waiting, even if what she had to say was complete crap it was better known and out than hushed and prolonged.

Chichi sighed and played with a strand of her hair gently; pondering her words for what she had to say; man it was tough being rational. "It's nothing _bad_ ," she began, though it did nothing for the atmosphere; it was difficult to relax around the woman at the best of times. "It's just that you two becoming a couple means I have to think about your future," she said; her voice lacking in malice that would usually lace her words and Piccolo only looked to her trying to get some grips over how she was thinking but it was impossible here. "One day you two will be living together and have a home and family of your own" she continued causing Piccolo and Gohan to glance at each other again for a second when she sighed, Piccolo's obsidian orbs back on hers at the sound. He was surprised she could talk about them as a couple like this, but also that she seemed to have faith in them as a successful couple, also that she hadn't brought out the frying pan yet, and it only made his nerves tense more. He was completely out of his comfort zone here. "Before I tell you the catch, I have a couple of questions..." she trailed waiting for his response.

"Shoot" Piccolo dared her.

"Okay" she spoke, her voice much more practical sounding which when her first question came made it all the more dumbfounding "firstly, are you using birth control?" Chichi asked; her expression flat to give nothing away though Gohan did begin choking on his water, Piccolo turning to his boyfriend slightly confused, his brow raised. " _Mom_ " Gohan gasped with a cough, suppressing the pain in his throat unbelieving his mom had actually asked that; mind drawing a blank at the ludicrous nature the conversation had taken. But even more bewildering was Piccolo's response; cocking his head to the side slightly, his eyes not as narrow as before as he really knew so little, especially since Gohan reacted to the question in such a way; "what's birth control?"

It was then that both dark haired Son's blinked, a silence in the room that to Chichi was almost deafening and to Gohan, were his nerves not so fried, he would have found cute; of course Piccolo wouldn't know what Chichi was talking about and Gohan could only facepalm himself, Piccolo's question only further proof of how underprepared the duo were to face Chichi. If Gohan ever needed proof of Piccolo's unknowing in these matters that was it. Chichi's eyes continued to blink as the cogs turned in her mind, slowly and slightly jarred, she really was surprised by Piccolo's response, maybe Gohan saying the Namek was 'innocent' wasn't so far from the mark after all. Then again, despite his demon heritage, Piccolo wasn't the type to indulge in certain things; but never had she expected him so be so sheltered in these matters.

Shaking her mind of those thoughts, Chichi clarified "birth control keeps you from getting pregnant," and regained her own composure as she spoke. Piccolo couldn't believe his ears, his brows raised in disbelief; what the hell? "I'm not aware of the entire situation with Namekian reproduction" Chichi continued; "but I don't want by Gohan becoming a father too quickly, not that I want you to wait forever, just that I'd prefer if you were married first...and it's at a time when Gohan is out of school and has a steady job" she spoke as any rambling mother would and Piccolo felt his brain may explode listening to her nattering, he knew he should be embarrassed but his mind wasn't processing much at the moment. Piccolo didn't know that much in the ways of relationships or more intimate situations; he knew the basics of course from his inherited memories through his fusions ad slowly information from Nail's life bubbled to the surface; honestly Piccolo's life would be so much easier if these things weren't just sitting in reserve in his subconscious. "So, birth control?" the woman repeated, brows arched expectantly.

Gohan sat covering his face but the blush was still able to be seen and as the Namekian glanced over he would be laughing if he weren't aware of the heat trying to invade his own skin, coughing a little Piccolo finally responded "Nameks on average only ovulate every three years," Chichi raised her brow and he clarified, feeling the info rise into his consciousness the more he spoke "every three 'Namekian' years, so roughly once an earth year, it lasts a few days, otherwise conception with a partner is not possible." Chichi paused a little "What about ST..." she began and then realised Piccolo probably wouldn't know anything about STD's either... "disease can also be spread through intercourse" she spoke, wondering if she would have to educate Piccolo on the use of condoms though she slowly realised that Piccolo must also be a virgin; and then Piccolo undermined the argument, his expression overly stoic as he was clearly fighting a blush at the topic at hand "Namek's cannot get diseases, never mind transmit them."

Chichi sat back in her chair, feminine fingers still toying with her ebony locks, clearly thinking over the information she had just acquired, the silence also allowing the couple to recover a little over shat had just transpired. "Okay, so long as the two of you are smart about it in future...I'm happy with that explanation" she confirmed; "responsibility is key" she murmured, whatever that meant.

Gohan shook his head slightly, his stresses building and building so he began pouring himself another glass, juice pouring into the tumbler quietly as possible when he heard his mom continue, a slight smile curling at her lips "I don't mind you staying over though," and the teen nearly missed the glass, fumbling a little he quickly set the pitcher down, staring wide eyed at his mom though his rather comedic expression when unnoticed as Piccolo too was surprised "I'm not a total kill joy," Chichi explained, "you are a young couple after all, though not on school nights" she said and refused for her lips to straighten. The demi-saiyajin was impressed his mom was so liberal, but he also felt his head may explode any second from what she was saying, at least she was thinking of his studies so he she hadn't completely lost her mind. Definitely still her.

Having composed himself, well, as proficiently as possible regarding the less than normal conversation, Piccolo's arms crossed tightly as he said, yet again: "I'm still waiting for the catch?" his voice growing less patient. Everything had become so strange this evening; there was no way Chichi could be saying these things for nothing but kindness, the cost most likely too high to guess. Gohan had almost felt he could relax once his mother smiled, he continued eating thinking he couldn't possibly be more embarrassed than he was just then, his face still slightly red, but then again she could just manage it. But the moment Piccolo had reminded him of the 'catch' his mind frenzied yet again. At least this was proving one thing; Piccolo sure must love him.

Chichi finally decided to reveal to the Namek what he was waiting for, "well like I was saying, one day the two of you will be living together," Piccolo nodded to show he was listening though nobody would have believed otherwise "and as a wife of a Saiyajin and mother of two half-Saiyajins, I have some news for you..." Chichi looked straight into Piccolo's eyes, direct and strong as she said "...it's _not_ easy." Arching a brow in reply, Piccolo felt completely unsure of how to respond to that, sure it wouldn't be easy being married to Goku, the man was incapable of getting a job and was dippy at the best of times; good, and surely lovable in his family, but really, undeniable and wonderfully dumb. And the Namekian knew she had become stressed as her family members would escape to fight, which was understandable, especially since she wasn't powerful enough to stop a lot of what went on. "Do you even know how to cook?" she asked almost out of the blue and Piccolo blinked.

Replying deliberate and slow, unknowing in why such a question arose "I don't need to know how to cook" referring to how he only required water to live.

Chichi's expression changed then, as though she were keeping back a Cheshire grin, "oh you don't do you?" she chimed, eyes still focused into the obsidian depths with an energy Piccolo hadn't witnessed of her before. "You do remember staying with us while training to fight against the androids, right? What happened when Goku tried to make toast? And Gohan when I asked him to simply make rice?" she prompted and Piccolo's memory swam in search of such events to recall horrific scenes of yelling, burning, crashing and apologetic Son smiles. Judging by Piccolo change in expression, stoic nature slightly loosened as he remembered such hell, she knew he had the boys lacking talent in mind. "The boys in this family can't cook," she announced "they can make a sandwich but otherwise they know nothing, and it's not like I haven't tried" she sighed, as though tiresome in previous endeavours "I wanted to teach my boys practical life skills as well as academic ones but it always ended in disaster."

Piccolo looked to Gohan who had had a glass to his lips, sipping most likely to stop his hands from fidgeting, an apologetic expression on the teens face and Piccolo thought it over to try and get Chichi's angle here. He and Gohan, one day, living together, sure Gohan wasn't as obsessed with food and training as his father, and he would have a job and be able to help out more, but he wouldn't be allowed in the kitchen bar making cereal and sandwiches, and that simply wouldn't do; he was half Saiyajin after all with an appetite on level with Gods. Piccolo was impressed though, Chichi had clearly given this a lot of thought; "so what do you suggest?" he asked dangerously, though the topic was valid its direction was more than questionable.

And there it was, time to reveal the catch, the woman could barely contain the grin at what she had to say, "I'd have thought that would be obvious" she allowed a smirk, the words to follow soul shattering, ego threatening and all too real for the companies liking; "I'm going to teach you how to be the perfect housewife, err, house husband!" Silence invade the room, Gohan just stared at his mom that time, his reactions shattered from the evening's events and he worried now even more; not only was the very concept bewildering but Piccolo wasn't about to take that comment lying down, so he half expected an exclamation or a tantrum then. Although, Piccolo being a housewife sounded kind of cute, especially when the image of his love wearing a pink apron popped into his head.

"Gohan," Piccolo interjected, his voice almost a growl, "I don't know what you're thinking but quit it" he spoke at the teens dreamy, possibly mischievous, expression and he caught a glimpse of the teen turning completely crimson. At this, Chichi just seemed a little confused as she stared at her son, but quickly shrugging it off she turned her gaze back to the Namek "well?" she said, waiting for his response.

Piccolo didn't know what to say, his reputation was strong at the moment though he wasn't sure how much he could take, but it was true, technically speaking, she made sense, simply Gohan cannot cook but has a large appetite, one day they will be living together and someone needs to cook...but...he was the ex-demon king, lord of darkness and fierce warrior..."you can't be serious" he grumbled, not having a clue how to settle his mind on her words, despite the reason behind it being solid the equation just did not add up in their imagination.

Chichi pursed her lips slightly, clearly expecting the reaction, she furthered her argument "I am dead serious," and Piccolo watched her with unease, "think about it, Gohan will have a job, so he'll be out most days earning a living," she spoke with direction, her voice with vigour "you however I imagine aren't about to go job hunting anytime soon, I'm not taking a shot," she raised her hands defencively to match her statement "it's just realistic. So while Gohan's out you can train and meditate and all that stuff you like to do...but you divide the labour, your responsibility would be making sure Gohan has the best home to come home to, not one where he might end up burning the kitchen down whenever he's hungry" she felt the urge to roll her eyes but she ended with a gentle tone as she finished "then when he gets home you two can be a happy couple together, doesn't sound so bad, does it?" A deafening silence fell upon her audience, still breath as the tension tightened and moments moved at a snail's pace in retort. "Does it?" she pressed, brow raised effectively.

Piccolo exhaled, grumbling with folded arms rigidly "no, I guess not" he replied, detesting how this conversation was moving; damn her for sounding so rational.

"Good," Chichi chirped, "but first you have to learn how to keep a house, cooking cleaning everything" she spoke and lat upright in her chair, slightly pepped as her 'catch' was heading in just the direction she was hoping for, but she yet had to clinch it.

The Namekian fighter looked to his love, the teen's eyes a mixture of disbelief, numbness and fear, it was kind of funny really, damnit; why did he have to love this guy? It kind of warmed him though, at least she was trying to support them as a couple. And there was this assumption they'd stay together forever, not that he doubted it, just it was nice to know the world saw it too. "So, Piccolo, are we in agreement?" Gohan's eyes were glued to his beloved then as he worried he was going to tell her to shove it, this kind of challenge to Piccolo's cool was exactly what could start a fight. There was no way Piccolo was about to accept her terms, as sweet as it would be, Piccolo was not in any reality going to subject himself to teachings under Chichi, especially learning to cook, clean and everything else. Hell, all Piccolo needed to live was water, he didn't even need heating or clothing due to his varied abilities that made him even more incredible a figure. But as Piccolo's lips moved, Gohan expected a less than flattering comment heading his mothers way, but instead his ears were graced with one great shock, a single word to blow his mind.

"Fine" Piccolo huffed, conceding but not ecstatic.

Gohan couldn't believe it; Piccolo was really going to learn how to cook for him? for them,?! The teen couldn't help but feel really touched, slightly guilty at his own incompetence, but he really was awful in the kitchen, truly hopeless; even with cleaning he often broke the odd thing and he just couldn't explain it; when he could sense ki he was better at determining the appropriate level of power to use, but when it came to non-living objects? He simple felt blind with his clashing strength, that was part of the reason the Son house needed work done, Bulma kind enough to furnish them with strong alloy framing to furniture which kept Capsule Corp from crumbling in regards to the Saiyajin residents. But regardless of all that, Gohan's chest felt warm and his soul held as his partner was willing to do such a thing for their relationship and future; Piccolo doesn't even eat and he'd probably make a better cook.

Chichi clapped her hands making her son jump slightly and Piccolo raise a brow at both the harpy's and the teen's behaviour; he was regretting this already. He couldn't believe he had just agreed to this, he would be spending time with the whack job to learn cookery skills and Kami knows what else. "Well eat up now, I did cook this to be eaten" Chichi chirped, her demeanour positive, Piccolo inhaled silently, suppressing his need to shout or just run, and offered a polite nod and finally looked to the food in front of him and committed to the meal. Gohan and Chichi eating with table manners that were courteous, enjoying the tastes that danced over their tongues while Piccolo's elegant fingers moved the chopsticks with effortless precision, was there anything this guy wasn't perfect at? Gohan thought, admiring his boyfriend's natural grace. Though the more he watched, now he wasn't near paralysed by fear, he couldn't help but return to his old ways of thinking, enjoying Piccolo's appearance, his movements and everything else; remembering how the moment he saw Piccolo he had wanted to kiss him; that feeling returning with a vengeance. "Come by tomorrow while Gohan's at school and we can start your first lesson" Chichi spoke before placing a mouthful of rice and placing it past her lips.

"I can't" Piccolo replied, remembering how he was meeting Android 17 tomorrow, plus he figured he might need a day away from the gorgon to recover from the evening's oddness, she raised a brow and Gohan was surprised a little, Piccolo had other plans? From what he understood he and Vegeta never made plans to train, one just showed up when they felt like it. "Excuse?" Chichi asked sceptically.

"It's not an excuse," Piccolo retorted, voice flat as possible "I'm collecting the dragonballs to wish back the people who died on Friday."

"Can't you just collect them later?"

"Seventeen is assisting me and I agreed to meet him at noon tomorrow" Upon hearing that Chichi's expression became slightly quizzical whilst Gohan felt a pang of concern, Android 17? As much as Gohan didn't believe he was necessarily a 'bad' guy he also wasn't familiar with him enough to feel comfortable. "Isn't he the one responsible for all that in the first place?" Chichi asked passively, remembering being told the day's events.

"No, there was a robot making him do it, besides, he wanted to help make up for what happened" Piccolo replied coolly.

"Then why can't he do it himself?" she arched a brow.

Piccolo exhaled, not really bothered about the topic though he understood Chichi might be wanting to begin lessons as quickly as possible "I'd best keep an eye on him, not that I think he's a risk or anything, just better to be safe than sorry" he answered practically. Chichi nodded a little, Gohan didn't like the idea of Piccolo hanging out with the cyborg, he simply didn't know enough about it but then again Piccolo could look after himself just fine, especially since he was stronger than the android by now. "Okay," he heard his mother say, "the day after then; deal?"

Grumbling a little, still disliking the very thought of the lessons "deal" he surrendered.

"I'll refill the pitchers" Chichi spoke, standing from her seat she lifted both glass containers and bowed her head a little, happy with herself at how well the dinner had gone so far, especially since no one had actually yelled or insulted each other, but seeing the exchange of glances between the two lovers she figured it best to give them even a small moment to breath along together: leaving the room she moved to the kitchen, footsteps light against the wooden floors. And so, once her presence lightened from their shoulders, both Piccolo and Gohan let out a strong breath neither knew thay had been holding, the shared action prompting them to look up at each other.

Obsidian eyes met the teens' and both saw just how tired the other emotionally at the evening's antics. Suddenly, Gohan moved, in an instant he appeared standing by the Namekian; surprising his lover slightly but the part to the action so more take the warrior's nerves was how quickly the teen was then kissing him. Piccolo remained seated as his boyfriend was leant down, lips pressed against his firmly but oh so sweetly, a tingling sensation making his heart skip a beat and his flesh suddenly feel very warm; his eyes closing gently as he enjoyed the contact, tension leaving his muscles as he quickly felt secure in the demi-saiyajin's affectionate treatment.

The kiss short lived, Gohan pulled back slowly and whispered, his voice low and vibrating through the Namek's soul "I've been wanting to do that since you arrived" and Piccolo allowed himself to smile, yet again it was so very private "I'm not complaining" he replied and both lover's finally felt themselves relax even just a little bit.

Staying close to his love, taking in his earthy scent and staring into those glittering eyes like they were his lifeline, Gohan spoke softly "thanks for staying calm today, and not calling her names" he chuckled.

"I don't have a death wish Gohan" he smirked back and as the teen breathed in and out he realised that Piccolo's scent was mixed, an unfamiliar one which he could only assume must be Android 17's though it was very faint and there was one stronger signature; "were you training with Vegeta?" he asked curiously and Piccolo remembered what the prince had informed him of; safe to say the idea of competition for domination made Piccolo feel a heat in his skin; and looking to his boyfriend's eyes he did see that slight fire in the darkness and he could only nod in answer. As Piccolo fought the blush he was thankful Gohan shook off the subject "anyway, thank you, for agreeing to..." and at that Piccolo began laughing quietly, that private and rare little noise making the teen enquire "what?" eyes aglow t the beautiful sound in front of him.

"I guess she's turned us both into students now" Piccolo said, gruff voice low and Gohan laughed too, realising his mom never really changed, her obsession with education taking multiple forms he could only land another kiss on the Namekian's soft, plush lips, feather light and loving. At that moment Chichi strolled back into the dining room holding two pitchers and her eyes caught a glimpse of her son kissing the warrior she had hated for so long and she couldn't help but see a kindness, absolute in their togetherness and for some reason which surprised herself; she smiled. All too quickly however the couple were aware of her audience and amusingly Gohan straightened up immediately, embarrassed in front of his mom his poise unnatural and awkward whoch made her want to laugh.

"Kissing isn't a crime; don't mind me" she grinned and her comment sparked a reaction to rock her world; both men blushed. Seeing her son's crimson cheeks wasn't too uncommon though it was always adorable; but Piccolo? To see that faint purple streak over emerald skin was like a window into his soul; for lack of a better word he seemed much more human to her then. Chichi committed the view to memory; seeing them as a couple for the first real time and her smile only grew "cute."


	21. Hiding and Haggling

The morning sky a pale blue, the air chilled and crisp as it nipped the demi-saiyajin's cheeks, wearing a cosy jacket Gohan sat upon his faithful nimbus cloud speeding towards the high school; eyes closed against the whipping fresh air as his mind refused to rest; but amongst its chaotic symphony of mess he was calm. So much had been happening recently, the new threat, Videl finding out...well...everything, the world realising he was the Golden Warrior, confessing to his beloved and actually being accepted, that hellish dinner and Piccolo's deal with Chichi...phew. The world sure was busy. He shook slightly from the cold, looking forward to being in a nice warm classroom, rubbing his hands together he thought of the previous evening's events and sighed. That sweet kiss still tingled over his lips, but in all honesty so does their first kiss; whenever he remembers it his heart seems to swell, aching to kiss the Namek again and again.

He really was a lovesick fool, addicted and dedicated and he wouldn't have it any other way. And on that note, he was aware that Piccolo would be seeing Android 17 today, he had no problem intellectually with the cyborg, he knew Piccolo was stronger and probably not interested at all in the man other than as an ally, perhaps at most there was potential for friendship as he had with Vegeta, and Piccolo was dedicated to the demi-saiyajin completely...but stll, as he had smelt that new scent he felt territorial. Which he supposed was normal, he felt that way around the Prince's musk also, and he definitely wasn't a threat to his mate; Gohan really wanted to ravage the Namek when he saw him, especially since there was so much competition around, ki wise, not to mention that, well, he was Piccolo and he always wanted to ravage him.

Shaking his head slightly, eyes opened to view the swift moving scenery, he realised he was closing in at Orange Star High, his nimbus naturally knowing to avoid the eyes of civilians though nowadays there wasn't much point. The public knew he was the Golden Warrior, but that didn't mean he wanted the attention, seeing from behind buildings the crowds that still gathered at the gates he rolled his eyes, vultures, and with care neared the roof. To his surprise, as the nimbus hovered over the edge of the building, the roof's heavy door swung open and a slightly frenzied Videl burst onto the landing, quickly shutting the door behind her and leaning against it, presumably to keep it closed.

Dropping from the nimbus to the ground gently, the faithful cloud zooming away afterwards, Gohan walked up to the girl curiously and with concern as she still hadn't noticed his presence; some strands of hair having come loose from her bands. "Are you hiding?" Gohan asked softly as he neared her making her jolt slightly, her face quickly relaxing as she realised her friend was with her, she decided to overlook the fact he was randomly on the roof of the school, but now that she knew he could fly there really was no point in asking him these things, and judging by his tidy, fresh faced appearance he clearly hadn't walked through the school to get here.

"Get ready" she warned him, her voice tired but serious. "Huh?" was Gohan's uncoordinated reply, she only sighed and explained all too clearly "since the other students realised you're still you, meaning: non-threatening, they're practically a mob now." The demi-saiyajin blinked at her words, the previous day had been scarily quiet other than crowd's whispers, of course it wasn't going to last; "the shock's worn off then?" he pressed only to see Videl nod firmly, a serious expression over her features. Their attention quickly stolen when from behind the door a loud banging sounded as someone knocked, the duo looking to each other wondering if it was the student body coming to harass them however a familiar voice eased their nerves a little: "Guys, it's us!" came the tired voice of Erasa and immediately the dark haired girl opened the heavy roof door. Both blonde friends then filed out of the narrow staircase though a sound of bustling could be heard in the background, no doubt they two were running for safety, and then came a whole new colour into the mix; a large amount of scarlet hair came into view, her arm linked around Sharpener's strongly. That girl just loved to tag along.

"We looked everywhere for you guys, people are going crazy today" spoke the long haired male, slightly out of breath though not as much as the girls, their faces slightly pink from the strain of running so quickly, especially in heels. "Are you okay?" asked Gohan, he hadn't expected such a reaction after a day like yesterday, the worst thing he had dealt with was Angela's attempt at footsie, "we got swamped with questions about you, we didn't even answer them just got the hell out of there."

Exhaling slightly, Gohan placed his hand behind his head in a well practiced fashion though he didn't smile "I'm sorry guys" he spoke, he really hadn't meant to drag anyone into any of this. "Don't be," replied Videl, her tone assertive, "you shouldn't have to hide who you are; the world should just be thankful" she pouted and crossed her arms as she leaned back on the door, closing it behind her.

The five all looked pensive for a moment, well, three of them, Angela's eyes didn't move from the golden warrior for a second, he looked so cute when he was thinking "well we can't just hide out here all day," spoke Sharpener, seeming to irritate the girl on his arm that he broke her concentration "when the first bell goes we could make our way to classes then, less people in the hallways?"

"For every class?" reasoned Erasa, tapping her foot in habit as her mind couldn't rest "plus the teachers can only hush a class so much, hell I wouldn't be surprised if they did some questioning themselves" she continued, her shoulders slumping the more words left her pink glossed lips.

"Poor Gohan," sighed Angela, letting go of Sharpener's arm and moving over to the demi-saiyajin, patting his muscular arm in a way that made the girl's stiffen in irritation, Sharpener roll his eyes, yes, she was even obvious to him, and Gohan's skin crawl but he played along with the comforting act for now. Really, maybe he was just too polite sometimes. Her purple eyes glanced up towards Gohan's dark ones and she batted her eyelashes "a _hero_ shouldn't be treated this way" she sighed, and Gohan really wanted to step away from her though he didn't and just as the friends' collective hope was dying out a screeched buzz sounded from the high schools speakers and the signature bells of an announcement. The tannoy sound quality hollow and dim as their principle's dry voice echoed around the grounds and buildings; " _could students Son Gohan and Satan Videl please report to the Principal's office immediately. I repeat: Son Gohan and Stan Videl to the Principal's office. Thank you._ "

"I guess we have to go" sighed Gohan, putting his hands in his pockets, safe to say he had had better mornings, even one's where he was fighting enemies, at least he had some power over the situation then. Videl stood up straight and chimed to the two blondes; "actually, you guys should come with" since it truly wasn't fair to let them get harassed on their own. "But-" Erasa was about to interrupt, not fancying a trip to the principal's office, "do you want to face them on your own?" Videl reasoned and immediately both blondes nodded in agreement.

"How come you never got this, Videl?" Gohan asked, referring to the mob style welcome meanwhile stepping closer to her, any excuse to step away from the redhead; though Erasa jumped into the conversation "Videl was the daughter of a celebrity, where as you are a 'secret shock celebrity student' who's actually proven on film he can fly, safe to say that'll get a bigger reaction," her lips running at a thousand miles an hour, she sure could ramble "plus you haven't taken your place in the public eye yet, people are hungry, you haven't even given a statement or anything" said Erasa, her knowledge on celebrities from magazines finally coming in handy.

Sharpener ran a hand through his hair as he addressed his clingy little thing; "Angela, you should probably head to class, you don't get hassled so much, best not drag you in" he smiled; in truth, every moment they spent together she would ask about Gohan, Golden Warrior this, Hero that, not that he minded, she looked pretty and certainly upped his reputation in front of his teammates; and the was a good kisser so if she wanted to fawn over a gay guy he couldn't care less. Said girl looked rather distraught at the concept of exclusion; about to argue she was caught off guard by none other than Videl who amused her audience by quickly leading her by the arm towards the door; "you're so right, Sharpener; getting this sweet young lady all stressed out it the last thing Gohan would want to do," her voice fake and wistful as she guided the redhead closer the the door, now slowly pushing the resisting girl along against her back "a hero like him only wants to spread good and kindness" she trailed on and the trio of friend watching the display could only hold back the smirks; whenever violet eyes turned to them they would feign sadness though they really wanted to laugh. Opening the heavy door, Videl moved the girl into the stairway firmly "save yourself, it's too late for us" she wailed before slamming the door in her face.

A silence cuddled the group once the door closed and slowly all began to grin "you guys don't like her do you?" Sharpener asks, more amused than anything else and no answer was needed as they only laughed.

"Anyway, let's go, if they're going to eat us alive we might as well give prompt service."

 

* * *

 

 

Android 17 walked calmly through the dense city feeling much better, that sensu bean the day before, the rest, and Bulma's repairs had done wonders though he still had a tendency to touch his neck or collarbone in absence of his scarf, feeling rather exposed without it. He also wasn't used to the new wardrobe quite yet, Bulma had great taste but it just wasn't his usual style, dark blue jeans and a tight fitting black shirt were sported today and he certainly felt out of his comfort zone. It wasn't just the clothes though, the temporary accommodation at Capsule Corp, while appreciated, never truly allowed him to relax, not that he really relaxed anywhere mind and being in the publin domain.

He caused much less commotion than Piccolo, but every now and then someone would stare him up and down and he worried a little they might identify him, it was silly really, what could they do to him? But he never got that far, eventually they would shake off whatever was running through their minds and walk on; he guessed he wasn't too distinguishable, he had only seen a few clips from the news about the attack and he barely recognised himself, the tattered mucky clothing, hellish hair and fast paced, frenzied movement not exactly how he usually held himself.

Peering into an alleyway his hair moved with him gently, continuing his search he kept a watchful eye for that classing orange orb, walking onward he cast his eyes around the city streets, walking by people carefully so as not to attract too much attention; curious looks sent his way, some trying to place his face and others simply glancing at the tall dark stranger; two giggling girls strolling with matching blushes; silly things.

Far above the bustling crowds; Piccolo waited patiently on top of a skyscraper, eyes closed and body limp as he lay on the roof's ground; the crisp air pleasant over his skin; the breeze slightly toying with his cape that remained sprawled across the concrete; his nimble hands and fingers throwing a dragonball upwards and then catching it again mindlessly as he awaited the cyborg's return. Opening his eyes slowly he looked to the clear blue skies; continuing to play with the crystal orb without thought; whilst his mind wandered back to the night before. He couldn't believe he agreed to undergo lessons from that banshee, and to cook? He must have lost his marbles to do such a thing; but then again, it did make sense and Gohan's eyes looked so happy; damnit. Sighing to himself he was dreading the fresh hell that would be his lesson tomorrow.

"What's with you?" came the Android's voice; and as the Namek sat upright he viewed the dark haired man holding the final dragonball by his side; "you looked scared there for a moment" Seventeen elaborated lightly, a slight smirk "that's not like you, who could manage that?"

Mumbling a little in response, he disliked when people could see pat his guard but at least it was only a minor slip; and he wasn't afraid of that harpy; they just didn't get along "unfortunately Chichi" he offered; even though the cyborg didn't really know the woman everyone knew of her. Giving a slight nod, the breeze playing with a couple of dark locks as he did so, he mused aloud generally "despite not being that powerful she seems to have that effect on even the most powerful of warriors."

As Piccolo stood up he replied "Goku was the testament to that" remembering over the years how the strongest warrior on earth coward before his shrieking wife.

"So what did she do that's so terrible?" Seventeen asked casually, his pale eyes looking to the graceful fighter before him; his large cape furling around him in the gentle wind and those tired yet always alert obsidian eyes.

"You don't want to know," Piccolo retorted; not really wanting to share details of his lessons; his personal dislike for them making him wish he could just forget, "when you learn you can't unlearn" Piccolo joked with a smirk.

"It can't be that bad..." the android questioned and the Namek resisted the urge to jest saying " _Unclean! Unclean!_ ", as funny as it was he wasn't the most comfortable saying these things, he was more open around Gohan than anyone else. "How much do you want to bet?" he concluded with a raised and daring brow to which Seventeen could only shrug; knowing anything to make Piccolo's soul tired was something he wanted to stay well away from; especially if it involved a woman of such reputation.

"I don't think I want to know" he offered and both men nodded in confirmation.

A calm silence descended the pair; it had been a successful day; the final dragonballs collected and no damage in doing so; they really were pleasant company for each other considering how uncomfortable they usually were in front of people. The Nameks ebony eyes were caught away from the scenery towards the Androids fidgety hands; he did play with his collar a lot "you keep touching your neck, are you alright?" he asked flatly.

Blinking slightly; not expecting the Namek to say something about it, he knew the Namek had noticed; eyes like a hawk he had. "Yeah...lost my scarf a few days ago; I'm not really used to it" he shrugged; clearly having lost his orange accessory during the whole spider incident.

"Hn" Piccolo nodded, his eyes returning to the city's spectacles; for all the noise, chaos and temperaments the city still appeared pleasing; he would always love the forest the most but the tall buildings much like a concrete jungle just seemed so foreign and curious to him; it was a shame really that the Namek couldn't go anywhere but more secluded areas without causing a stir. "I could make you a new one" Piccolo offered casually and the Andriod's icy blues looked to the Namek at the idea; remembering from his database of z senshi techniques that Piccolo could indeed make clothes he shook his head gently, kindly declining "it's fine, thanks though."

Android 17's eyes softened a little; he really hadn't expected to feel comfortable like this, he wasn't entirely sure he liked it, he guessed his mind allowed it because Piccolo wasn't invasive nor too expressive, he didn't feel obliged or forced to speak yet at the same time he didn't feel he was being given too much. The Namek certainly was not what he had expected, details of his villainous days and his personality described as intimidating, cold and temperamental built an image that simply didn't fit the man. He wasn't angry whatsoever, rough around the edges, sure, not the most sociable, yes, but in a world of people intimidated by him he's hardly going to feel the most comfortable. He always had his guard up but he still allowed for jokes, sarcasm and wit top notch, his powers of deduction dauntingly precise and overall the man seemed to be patient, a good listener and inclined to the more peaceful acts such as meditating or watching the clouds go by. It was hard to believe so many were afraid of this man and still believed he was evil.

"Well that's all seven," Piccolo spoke up and looked to the Android, each one holding a dragonball "time to get down to business" he smirked and the dark haired male gave a nod; time to make that wish.

 

* * *

 

 

In one of the cosier rooms of Capsule Corp, a large white room filled with equally pale couches was decorated in light blues and cushions; and lying upon one of the large sofas, was a very, very bored Saiyajin Prince. Now was supposed to be his chilling time; to have the room to himself, watch a little TV and drink a nice cool beer. He had the room, Bunny looking after Trunks and Goten who were playing together, Bulma and her father in the lab still tinkering away with that robot and the dwarf's family together in one of the gardens; all meant in the quiet of the living room Vegeta could nap, which he had done, have one of his make snacks, check, and open a nice cool beer where the water droplets chilled his hand as he held it, refreshing as he sipped, got it; TV? urgh...

There was nothing on this silly earth television, usually there would be something vaguely entertaining, thrillers about cancer induced drug manufacturers, serial killers with guilty consciences, profilers taking on an array of murderous cases, a British sci-fi parody about holograms, mechanoids, poor excuse for the last human alive and the evolved version of a cat and a show about a monotone girl killed by a Russian space toilet seat before becoming a reaper amongst the disappointing realities of life...well, death, that really should have aired more than two seasons if an egotistical writer hadn't taken a hissyfit. However, the usual entertainments were frustratingly missing from scheduled programming and was moved to evening hours, which, due to the guests, was the time a certain cranky blonde baby would cry down the walls. Fantastic.

Instead of real television, channel after channel was flooded with spam-like chat shows and inquiry programmes about the Golden Warrior, the Z Senchi, Hercule and so on. The information they held on the Z senshi was little, though a few interesting videos had been pulled from Martial Arts Tournaments over the years which the Prince had not been aware of, it was odd seeing Kakarott as a child, especially nowhere close to the power he recognised, Yamucha was proven to be a boob but that was expected, and the dwarf and Tien showed surprising level of core skill; there was very little footage of Piccolo however, apparently he had a thing for destroying cameras whether it was purposeful or not, also destroying tapes too, and he seemed younger there, he looked like a teenager physically rather than a fully grown man. Most disturbing in the footage was probably seeing a sweet eyed teen version of Chichi. It almost made the Saiyajin shudder.

As far as battles went, the odd security camera would catch fighters running past building when confrontations had occurred in cities, researchers sure must have done their digging to find most of these and the presenters would drag on and on knowing very little but a surprising amount of pointless reckoning things. It was numbing his brain every second of tedious, regurgitated cluelessness that was broadcast and it was on every channel just with different faces and different names. Fucking spam.

Huffing and tossing the remote to the floor with a plastic clang Vegeta sipped his beer as the generic din continued to spew from the box supposed to bring joy; he really hoped this crap would end soon, this was all so annoying and pointless. Grabbing his attention then was his wife entering the room, her modest heels clicking against the hard flooring; phone in hand and her signature sashay walking in between her husband and the television. "Hey, I'm swamped in the lab so could you take Goten back home?" she asked firmly, well aware that the prince would likely object.

Raising a brow Vegeta made no move from the plush sofa, "it can fly cant it" he grumbled.

Giving a small sigh, Bulma rolled her eyes, Vegeta had taken Goten to the Son house a hundred times over the years but everytime he would reject the notion, maybe for pride than anything else; " _he_ can fly, yes, but he's only little and I'm really getting into my research and it's not up to our guests to do these things for us."

"What have you found out so far?" Vegeta side stepped the chore to enquire and letting out a small groan Bulma was about to speak when she realised the Prince's antics and her eyes narrowed with a smirk. "Nice try" she chimed and her husband smirked back, nice try indeed. Bulma knew there was a easy way to speed this whole thing along, and a perfectly pleasant way too, "if you take Goten to Chichi's place I'll reward you" she offered knowing it was on the road to the grumbled 'yes.' "What's the reward?" Vegeta asked, crossing his arms, cool glass bottle nipping against his bicep as he did so.

"What do you want, food or something sexy?" Bulma smirked wider, and when the man before her immediately replied "both" she chucked a little, her big blue eyes glinting a little at his cheeky nature "spoilt prince" she chimed happily.

Shrugging his still crossed arms he replied "being honest...anyway I'll go, I imagine Kakarotts kid could easily get distracted by something shiny."

Shaking her head a little, Bulma mused "I don't think you dislike Gohan and Goten as much as you say" with a smile still gracing her painted lips.

Standing up slowly, and placing his near empty beer down on the coffee table Vegeta casually responded "admittedly I'm impressed with the older brat" before he could think to keep back the words they were out and as expected his wife's curiosity made her lashed bat and her voice speak "why's that?"

"Hm?" Vegeta let out, slowly realising he would need to respond "nevermind."

"Vegeta, what is it?" she pressed on, very curious eyes beaming towards him "or no reward" arching a brow and tapping her foot.

A grumble preluded Vegeta's reasoning fro secrecy "you're a gossip so I shouldn't."

"Gohan in gossip..?" now Bulma's eyes held a fire "you know something juicy that I don't..? You have to tell me" she almost pleaded, an excited bubbling in her soul at the prospect of gossip.

"Nope" Vegeta stuck to his first statement and even when Bulma offered "I'll give you a BIG reward" he shook his head with a smirk " _nice try_ " he parodied and Bulma sighed in defeat, truly stumped, what was Vegeta hiding and why? About to use her last line of ammo which consisted of sad puppy dog eyes and a load of persistence Vegeta spoke "you'll probably find out eventually; just I'm not the one that'll tell you."

"Gr...fine," she mumbled and accepted that she'd have to wait; "...while you're at the son house tell them I'll share my research with everyone in one week. so everyone's to assemble here."

"That means I have to actually speak to that crone" he complained.

Rolling her eyes yet again she defended "Chichi isn't a crone" only to be met with "well she's not a kitten" and she couldn't argue with that "reward?" Vegeta asked and Bulma smiled widely at that, her husband was so easily pleased, and in such fun ways.

"We can haggle" Bulma smirked.

 

* * *

 

 

The principal's office was stuffy and boxed as the four teens sat across from the suited and square older man, but was a hell of a sight better than the hallways; the yelling, the pushing, camera flashes and roar of crowds, dark clad bodyguards doing their best to keep the smothering masses at bay; things sure were getting out of hand and the principal was doing his best to squash things now. As his dry voice surrounded them in the small room he spoke of the heavy influence the media was having and how it was disturbing the student body rather aggressively and that it was best to resolve the matter quickly. The four teens, or runaways would be slightly more apt, certainly were feeling the pressure and after some discussion the best suggestion the group could come up with was one thing: an interview.

"I'll have a word with my dad, maybe he can help Gohan arrange an interview" Videl spoke, knowing her father would most likely feel more relieved himself if Gohan were to speak to the public finally, and perhaps clear his name a little since he was unlikely to verbally slander him.

"That would certainly calm people" offered Erasa, her opinion of public perception advanced due to her love of social magazines and at that Videl checked yet again, remembering how Gohan seemed to dread the idea when she'd mentioned it before, "what do you want to do, Gohan?"

Sighing aloud, he seemed to be doing that a lot lately, Gohan had to surrender, despite how he was ahead in his studies and PE was a doddle it would only last so long, if the stress of this whole thing continued he imagined school would become unbearable. He also dreaded the idea of an interview, he always got so nervous even at meeting for him to attend this high school he would tumble over his words and draw blanks in his mind, but he had to do it "best give them an interview, school won't get any better without it" he spoke though his tone clearly held his tired dislike.

The principal nodded, clearly pleased with the response as the teen's seemed to exhale a little at the hope that things might ease soon "so what about until then? We're getting hassled like crazy" Erasa mused.

"Each of you will be issued with bodyguards courtesy of Hercule Satan" the authoritive figure poised behind the large desk spoke assertively while all in his company made an unhappy expression; not one of them looking forward to being chaperoned by the cold suited men throughout the school days and for their presence to be even more intensive than they were before. ' _Great..._ ' Gohan sighted mentally.

"So, when should make get the interview for?" Videl asked, wondering what to pass along to her father and as Gohan looked to her, tired soul and mind obvious in his demeanour he responded firmly: "as soon as possible."


	22. Love Bruised Lips

The skies had darkened, violent streaks of violet, lighting and thunderous thick clouds invading the skies as yellow light emanated from the gigantic dragon that wound it's lengthy body elegantly amongst the bombarding weather; startling crimson eyes aglow towards his summoners. Android 17 watched in awe as he witnessed the dragon in full strength above him for the first time, the gusts of wind playing with his hair fiercely just as it did with Dende's robes and Piccolo's large cape, white fabric whipping sharply in the with the air and Mr Popo attempting to hold his ground with little grace.

The dark haired man couldn't believe the power he felt from the creature, both great and untouchable, and the way the two Namekians remained so calm, their magical properties at one with such a grand being. He found himself blinking every now and then from the glowing light of the crystals at the base of the summoning, and his nerves shook once the dragon began to speak, it's jaw moving to reveal several gleaming sharp teeth; voice booming and supernatural "choose your words carefully as you speak, I will make two of your wishes come true..."

Dende stepped forward, his voice soft against the display though through observation the young Namekian's voice was raised; "Shenron, our wish is that all the people who died during Android 17's attack be brought back to life" Dende spoke clearly to hear the dragon's declaration of "you're wish shall be granted."

As the dragon's scarlet eyes lit up scarily so the company all reacted as they sensed the return of so many souls, alive and full of energy yet again, excited cities yet again thrumming with relief and reunion. Unsure of what to make of such a sensation, Seventeen's attention was brought back into sharp focus as Shenron spoke up yet again "what is your second wish? I am waiting for it..."

"Shenron, thank you for granting our wish, and we would like to save the second wish for a later time as we have no wish to make right now" announced the guardian with a slight bow in gratitude and humility. "Very well" came the low holler from the reptilian wonder before a harsh light illuminated the area to a blindness before disappearing completely; the skies slowly paling to its usual blue; clouds fading into memory as the sun yet again proudly rayed over the earth; leaving just the dragonballs, now stationary and without light as they had just moments ago.

Now that the wish was granted and the people of earth alive again all four exhaled in contentment, it didn't matter how many times they summoned the dragon it was always an experience to make the heart beat that little bit faster. But at least it was done and Dende found himself smiling, previous guilt lightening and his happy demeanour returning to the young man. It was then that the group sensed another ki signature heading their way and Piccolo blinked slightly; Gohan? Android 17 watched as Piccolo's body language changed slightly, no longer statuesque but now more...more...there wasn't a word and it perplexed the cyborg greatly.

The teen moved swiftly through the brightening skies, autumn air nipping at his cheeks and playing with his jacket, relieved to be visiting his love after what felt like the longest day of his life, he was so tired, the stress of being essentially harassed, followed and stared at all day had really gotten to him. He had called his mom saying he was going to visit Piccolo and having received the message about the meeting at Capsule Corp he figured he'd migh as well tell Piccolo about it while he was here. He just thought seeing the Namek would really help him feel better about his day at school, even before becoming a couple he was always great company and could make the teen happy again. Piccolo could always do that.

On his journey he had witnessed the darkening skies and familiar energies meaning Shenron had been summoned and as he felt the masses of souls return to earth he knew his love had been successful in his task, 'guess things went well today' he smiled to himself. The sky had since cleared and the demi-saiyajin closed in on the lookout quickly, arriving upon the edge of the palace grounds he saw the pale marble of the area and the group standing in the centre of it; all looking in his direction obviously having sensed him approaching. The teen walked forward in strong strides, seeing the friendly faces of the guardian and genie, the angelic image of his boyfriend and the rather unfamiliar view of the Android, Gohan hadn't seen a lot of the cyborg in general and those pale eyes managed to make his skin chill a little more than the temperature allowed.

As the teen neared the group he was slightly relieved the Android appeared to be leaving, his body language segregating him from the rest and as the two passed each other Gohan attempted to be polite and so he smiled "hey, feeling yourself again?" he asked cheerily as possible after the day he'd had and the cyborg looked to him in the eyes, icy blues giving nothing away as he slowly nodded and Gohan realised he simply didn't know how to talk to the android, his demeanour cold, which due to his experiences with Piccolo would not be a problem except that Piccolo was also a very balanced and calm individual, the long haired man was not. Still, the teen was surprised to hear a reply "I'm fine, thanks" though his tone was flat.

Powering up, Android 17's clothes and hair rustled against the flickers of energy, and finally those pale eyes moved from the teen back to the tall Namekian and spoke "see ya" as to this Mr Popo and Dende bowed courtly and Piccolo nodded with a smirk "have fun; hope Bulma doesn't manipulate your codes to brain wash you and make you her personal slave" he joked morbidly, reminding the cyborg of what awaited him at Capsule Corp and for the first time Gohan saw some change in expression that wasn't spider induced as his eyebrows furrowed, half dread and half amusement as he mumbled "damn you" with a fellow smirk and finally took off from the ground and sped into the distance.

Maybe the android wasn't so mean after all Gohan mentally shrugged though he still knew so little on the man so he just smiled, glad that at least Piccolo's experiences with the him weren't thoroughly unpleasant "you two seem to be getting on well" he chimed as he walked closer to the three friends and Piccolo raised a shoulder slightly to reply in that gruff voice of his "it's like talking to Vegeta, you just have to know the language..." and Gohan and even Dende chuckled a little at that "did you come straight from school?" Piccolo asked, wondering why Gohan would be here, not that he minded but even when the teen did visit he would usually head home first.

"Uh, yeah, I called my mom so she knows I'm here" he confirmed, remembering how worried his mom had been Friday night and Piccolo nodded before turning to their company.

"Mr Popo, could you make Gohan something to eat?" he asked and the small man bowed with a peculiar smile on his face, the teen only noticing Piccolo's care and he was relieved to be getting something to eat, might wake him up a bit. "Thanks Mr Popo" Gohan chirped. "By the way guys, in one week we've all to meet at Capsule Corp to hear about Bulma's research."

All nodded then, all glad to hopefully gain a bit more footing over the whole ordeal, but the relief didn't stop Piccolo from casting a glance to Dende with a raised brow in relation to the Genie's previous grin and as the Guardian raised his hands with a sheepish smile it was easily communicated that he had told Mr Popo of the new romance on the block, not that he minded so he simply exhaled and watched the pair walk away into the palace, the guardian guiding the still active dragonballs with him using his ki leaving the couple alone. "Dende seems happier" Gohan mused, relieved to see his friend back to how he used to be.

"He's just glad people have been wished back," Piccolo replied and finally looked to his boyfriend properly since he arrived, he was wearing his jacket meaning the cold was getting to him; Gohan's fashion often Piccolo's only indicator of human change, their behaviour altering to seasons and weather whilst Piccolo stayed absolute. But Gohan looked fatigued, his eyes slightly tired and his body heavy; but that sleepy feeling didn't stop the teen from stepping up to his Namekian love and place a kiss in greeting upon those plush lips, Gohan on tiptoes and chests barely touching, whilst Piccolo was always never quite ready for the touch it never made him feel anything but good, that expected taste of apples reaching his senses all too briefly.

Still feeling a tingling over his lips, Piccolo looked to his handsome boyfriend who's dark eyes seemed to be misted over slightly; "are you okay?" Piccolo asked and Gohan blinked, of course, Piccolo could always tell, "you seem stressed" he mused to further emphasise the question; hoping the teen wasn't in a foul mood; he always liked seeing Gohan happy.

"Yeah..." the teen replied, both agreeing to Piccolo's deduction and sighing in example of it, and then he asked the Namek something unexpected; tired eyes peered upwards and he spoke honestly "can I have a hug?" arms slightly opened as he asked.

Piccolo couldn't stop his brows as they raised, the teen always strange but lovable though the question hadn't been expected it wasn't too outrageous a request; the man clearly seeking some comfort. With an affectionate sigh Piccolo uncrossed his arms and let Gohan's strong ones encircle his waist and bring their bodies closer; the thick jacket making the contact soft and puffy while the dark head of hair rested gently against his chest and wondering for a moment what the hell to do with his arms from this position eventually he just let them fall where felt more appropriate and they were placed softly over Gohan's shoulders; still very unused to all this but willing to try for his love.

Piccolo's nerves calmed a little bit the longer they were embraced, sinking into it somewhat and eventually just feeling content in the view upon the handsome man and listening to the tired teen's breathing. Gohan closed his eyes taking in the warmth that was Piccolo, his body always warm no matter the weather and the scent making him feel closer to him with each breath; his usual mix of earth and company. As the teen's head rested against the sculpted chest he felt the rise and fall indicating his breathing, even so close it was barely noticeable, Gohan the only one close enough to him to truly feel how alive he was. He was so happy Piccolo allowed him to do this, he wasn't exactly expecting rejection now that they were a couple it was just always a little hard to believe day to day; honestly this embrace was just what he needed as he could already feel his stresses escaping his mind and muscles: just getting to hold Piccolo like this, to be able to just go to him and feel warm especially in the unstable world they were in at the moment was a great comfort.

He was already feeling so much better and it was just a hug, healing his mind and soothing his soul. Taking in a deep breath Gohan arched his neck and lifted his heavy head up to look as his love's elegant face before moving forward and placing another kiss upon those addictive lips' the contact innocent and sweet in its gentility. Piccolo couldn't believe he'd existed without theses feelings before, warmth enveloping him as he accepted the affection Gohan offered so easily to him and he was more than happy to let Gohan need him in the same way. The kiss ended, though it still whispered over their lips and Gohan beamed up at his boyfriend seeing Piccolo's small private smile that was just for him.

 

* * *

 

 

Gohan hadn't felt so hungry in a long time, the meal large and flavoursome to the point the teen couldn't contain his happy noises and smiling features. Eating with gusto he felt his troubles fade far into the background while his boyfriend sat by him, slowly sipping his water as the two spoke of Gohan's day; the crowds, bodyguards and even the upcoming interview.

"No wonder you were so tired" Piccolo mused before taking a smooth sip of the cool water; the comparison in the pair's diets remarkable, eye's doing their best to not watch the entire eating display, Saiyajin appetite a grand thing. The teen nodded as he munched down another bowl of rice and spiced meats, it was so nice getting to tell Piccolo everything; the duo becoming cosy like this; Gohan's jacket next to Piccolo's cape which had been discarded upon their entry to the dining room. "I really don't know what to say in the interview, if I say too much the public is just going to get rowdier but I run the same risk if I say too little" he huffed, the more he thought of how the interview might go the more his nerves acted up.

A moment of silence sat between the pair as Piccolo thought of how to reply, his cunning about to show itself as he thought how best to ease his love's mind, he knew Gohan became nervous around authoritive figures, especially in interviews, and with all the strange and exciting things that the z senshi had gone through it was difficult to know which ones to tell and which to hush. "The public know aliens exist anyway, so you don't have to worry too much about slipping the odd detail, just you might not want to mention 'Saiyajins'" Piccolo spoke after a while calmly and Gohan looked to his boyfriend curiously "why not?" he asked, wondering of all things to keep a secret why that one?

Letting out a breath Piccolo explained "if you tell them you're half Saiyajin they'll ask the differences between humans and Saiyajins, where and who other Saiyajins are, safe to say the majority of them aren't shining examples. Also, you're trying to get your school life back in order, imagine the complaints people will make thinking you can't be fairly graded on the same level as human students?" Piccolo emphasised and the teen's eyebrows raised slightly while he picked up his next bowl of food, his expression more than impressed, he really should be used to such a thing by now, it was Piccolo after all.

"What if they ask how I'm the golden warrior?" Gohan asked, finding the Namek's advice very helpful to clear his mind on the subject. Even though Piccolo knew very little about television, his only experience was when he lived at the Son House while training for the androids and Goku would watch it before bed and even sometimes fall asleep in front of the damned thing; Piccolo knew about strategy and if there was anything the media had as a weapon it was that; so best fight fire with fire.

"Just say it's a level of power few people have and you learned from your father."

Nodding before taking in a sweet flavoured mouthful of rice, enjoying the texture and his steadily filling belly, swallowing the tasty bite he then inquired "what if they ask me to teach?" and Piccolo realised it was a likely extension of the topic though, while it seemed a cornering question, one only had to be calm minded to outwit it.

"Say 'no'" came the all too blunt and perfect answer, "and as for a reason; it would be irresponsible to have the power taught to just anybody" he shrugged a little.

Smiling, the teen watched his boyfriend's impeccable manner before jesting "maybe you should do the interview," he sure would be a hell of a sight better at it than him.

"Oh yeah, because you want the public associating the Demon King with the z senshi when you're trying to _undo_ damage" Piccolo retorted, his tone friendly despite the topic; and Gohan nodded a little "I suppose you're right" suppressing his feelings about how Piccolo is perceived, even though he's the most sacrificial, wonderful, peace loving person he knew.

"What's the matter?" Piccolo asked , feeling he knew the reason for those slightly sad eyes but spoke aloud anyway; "just thinking of the interview" Gohan lamely replied and while the Namekian appeared doubtful he let it slide. Besides; it wasn't a secret the teen detested the world's view on him; it still baffled Piccolo how the Gohan held him so high in his opinion but best avoid the subject anyway; luckily though Gohan was the next to speak; "Hercule wants to speak with me before this interview too, it's like everything is just piling up."

"You don't have to worry about him" Piccolo grumbled, prompting the teens eyes to watch him as he spoke "Hercule is at a disadvantage, no matter what way he turns people are going to try and put him down; he probably just wants to see you to make the best of a bad situation" and Gohan nodded, continuing his meal, no amount of nerves able to deter a demi-saiyajin from a delicious meal and when the Namek continued he felt himself relax more "he knows you're not exactly fame hungry since you didn't bad talk him from the start, he'll probably just try and get what he can for his reputation, if he's seen to be an ally of the real Golden Warrior it might take the edge off of him for a while."

"How are you so smart?" Gohan chuckled.

Quick as a flash Piccolo retorted with "I read, don't let television rot my brain and I ignore Yamucha to the best of my ability" he smirked victoriously and his boyfriend laughed a little harder before digging into his mountain of food yet again, enjoying the orchestra of senses that came his way though Piccolo couldn't tell if the teen was smelling his food or the Namek. Their conversation continued between mouthfuls in a relaxed atmosphere, the teen further expressing his worries and one by one Piccolo would ease them with an expert flourish. Even the more unexpected topics arose as Gohan listed just how his day had tired him, of course; Angela.

"Who's Angela?" asked Piccolo, in all of Gohan's stories about school not once had he mentioned an Angela and judging by Gohan's expression he disliked her or something about her.

As Gohan thought about it, he realised he wasn't sure how to explain Angela, it wasn't like speaking about Videl where they were clearly friends, even with her romantic feelings towards Gohan she cared about his feelings and happiness. "She's in a few of my classes, she...eh...kind of, from what I can tell, has a crush on me" he groaned and Piccolo blinked. For some reason Piccolo felt something he couldn't explain nor even fathom, it wasn't powerful but it was there all the same; he knew Gohan was attractive and that Videl had some romantic inclinations towards him, and that most likely, even with Gohan's often clueless nature, many other girl's and possible a few boys would be flirtatious or in that way interested in him. But for some reason, hearing about it in such a general way made Piccolo's heart tighten just a little; he simply didn't like it.

He knew it was silly, stupid even, Gohan clearly dislike this Angela's attraction to him, but perhaps it wasn't just a Saiyajin thing to be that little possessive; Krillen, though a kind soul, was often bustling about Android 18 and huffy as her stares, Bulma though an independent person often exerted her position to Vegeta with a glint in her eye; and Yamucha, the boob, for years was defensive over anyone becoming remotely inclined to the blue haired scientist. Fat lot of good that did, but still, the primary instinct was the same. It was alright though, despite Piccolo's less than empowered image of himself, he had every faith in Gohan to be a good and loyal boyfriend and those feelings he showed so freely day to day were so real and unstoppable, so he cast the ridiculous reaction away and asked clearly "what makes you think she has a crush?"

And so, Gohan explained her glances, overly dramatic blushing and batting eyelashes, her constant compliments and stroking his arm, Piccolo found himself crossing his own at that one, and her attempt at footsie under the cafeteria table which made Piccolo feel like throwing up, and judging by the teen's face he thought similarly too. "I don't like saying bad things about people but she's a total pest, and she keeps taking digs at Videl; Sharpener is just with her for a bit of fun and it's not really worth making a scene to tell her to get lost; it's just the consistency of it all" he mumbled before reaching for his final bowl of food, and Piccolo nodded.

Yeah, he definitely had nothing to worry about with Angela; what had he been thinking letting it get to him? But then again, Vegeta said that Gohan would feel more possessive over him due to scents...and Vegeta could never ever be a threat; oh well, love makes fools of us all. With that thought Gohan ate the last of his meal with a happy sigh and he stretched his arms above his head; Son smile shining at the glee of a full tummy and Piccolo was just glad he had table manners, unlike Goku or Vegeta, watching those two eat made him queasy.

"But enough about Angela, she's not important, "Gohan waved off the subject a bit all too honestly for his own polite liking "when do you want to meet Videl?" he chirped.

"Oh yeah" Piccolo replied offhandedly, having completely forgotten about actually meeting the girl, honestly he'd heard so much about her already she didn't feel necessarily like a stranger: but when to actually meet her? And then it struck him, the perfect way, it was not necessarily his cup of tea for several reasons but it solved so many things; meeting Videl, Hercule's idiocy and Gohan's nervousness: though it wouldn't be the most pleasant experience it was something he was more than willing to do for Gohan. "I could come with you when you meet Hercule."

Then it was the teens turn to blink; that was certainly unexpected: "are you sure that's the best way?" not really asking with those words but instead wondering where the logic had come from.

"Two birds with one stone" Piccolo shrugged and Gohan raised a brow "I meet Videl plus it shows I'm supporting you in this so difficult of times" the Namek spoke in fake wistfulness as though it were some sappy movie and Gohan just smirked at his love's antics, barely containing the giggle. "I guess that would work" he chuckled lightly, Piccolo really could work wonders, especially since it would help the teen's nerves a lot to have him there, and he also imagined Hercule would be more on his toes in the presence of a Namekian Warrior "thanks Piccolo" he smiled.

"For what?" Piccolo asked, cocking his head to one side, he sure was doing that more often than he used to; the days were long gone when Piccolo was learning the basics of humans in such a clueless manner, the first time he's heard one of them sneeze he'd wondered if they'd exploded in some way and when a very young Gohan explained he didn't thing 'sneeze' even sounded like a real word, nor was it onomatopoeic since all seemed to say 'achoo.' Silly human's; but now he had learned all that the things which caught him out now were so much more subtle and complex.

Smile still in place, his eyes warm he explained "just for being so great with all this, you always manage to make me feel better" and Piccolo fought the blush that threatened to crawl over his skin, Gohan could be so...sweet sometimes and he just didn't know how to react to it, so he coughed "don't mention it" and for some unknown grounds Gohan's smile widened. The teen swiftly moved from his seat in the dining hall, kneeling on cushions and throws galore over the extravagant settees as he faced Piccolo's side and kissed Piccolo on the cheek to further show his gratitude. Also, because he really wanted to kiss him in general, especially when he was trying to look all tough despite himself. Piccolo still wasn't used to it but he couldn't imagine never having another kiss as he felt a slight heat invading his face and as dark eyes glanced to the teen he saw that the young man looked very happy, much better than when he arrived and he wondered if perhaps it really was Piccolo's doing.

A slight flutter in his chest at being able to comfort Gohan announced itself meanwhile Gohan's eyes travelled to Piccolo's lips, they were always so plush and slightly pouted, he almost couldn't believe they were all his, first to kiss them and to keep kissing them. Leaving those lips, he followed the elegant jaw and small chin, those pronounced cheekbones and petite nose, his pointed ears that made him seem mythical and otherworldly, the emerald skin that made him appear so precious and those eyes, those amazing eyes. By the time Gohan's dark orbs had reached Piccolo's own he realised he was hungry; and not for food. The Namek had realised the demi-saiyajin's distraction rather quickly and ended up shadowing his eyes, looking to Gohan's lips and strong chin, that leading jaw and boyish charming features, black hair always a little wild and those dark pools that gave out a spiritual heat wave.

As Piccolo realised Gohan had watched him watching him he wondered if that same hunger was in his own eyes, feeling a little flustered at the idea so jumbled and quick, but he knew one thing: he did want the teen to kiss him then, he was still anxious whenever it happened, but he would always be alright because it was Gohan he was with. Piccolo didn't realised he took in a deep breath as Gohan moved forward, a tanned hand resting over his jaw and part of his neck guiding him to the other as they kissed so gently, yet a burning fire in their flesh just as it had on their first time, with a sweet passion.

Gohan couldn't resist those eyes, Piccolo was so desirable and the man had no clue! And he felt so good, fantasies be damned, reality, even in its gentle beginnings, was far more incredible. It didn't lessen matters that Gohan felt extra protective over his mate; the spider, Android 17 and even Vegeta's scent, the pressure from the public and everything else, every moment he was apart from the Namek he felt something was missing, and to be so close to him now, kissing his and tasting that fresh water and kind of sweet flavour he couldn't stop his own tongue from flicking out a little; touching Piccolo's lips without thinking and suddenly he tensed.

' _Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap...'_ Gohan drew back the worried mantra repeating in his head as he panicked a little, he couldn't believe he'd forgotten to be careful, he just loved kissing Piccolo so much that his brain had nothing to do with it anymore and the last thing in the world he wanted to do was scare or pressure his love. His hand didn't move from the side of Piccolo's face, fingertips pressed against soft skin as he searched quickly into Piccolo's eyes to see his reaction, and as he did he saw a surprised, slightly numb, expression. "Sorry," Gohan whispered, hot breath tickling over the emerald skin as Piccolo continued to look at him with slightly wide eyes "I'm not trying to pressure you, I didn't mean-" he continued to jumble but his words ran out as he watched Piccolo blink and slowly begin to blush; that violet steak becoming stronger with every second.

Piccolo's mind had finally dawned on what the hell had just happened, it was so gentle an action that had touched his lips, Gohan's tongue having only briefly made contact but the texture was something the Namek found completely foreign as well as the tips play over the seam of his own lips, it was so invasive and penetrating despite its simplicity and gentility. At that thought Piccolo's face heated up considerably more all too quickly; and then Gohan had immediately began to alarm which was understandable; it had shocked him a little bit; the sensation like a spark that he didn't quite fathom when it was happening.

The idea of using tongues hadn't really occurred to the Namek, he had seen members of the public to such a thing in a hideous display of public affection, maybe it was something about martial arts tournaments that made people a little rowdier, but in all honesty the couples always appeared less romantic and more like they were attempting to eat each other's faces. But with Gohan, it was so...intimate, private even, and Piccolo could have just spoken to calm Gohan down, say it was all alright and they would return to just sitting side by side and speaking, but...he wanted it, he didn't understand it, but he did. He wasn't sure of himself at all with this, but he trusted Gohan with his life, if there was anyone he could feel vulnerable around it was him. Even so, the blush wasn't budging for love, pride nor money.

"It's ok" Piccolo managed in a whisper, not entirely meaning to be so quiet but he wasn't in the greatest state of control, "I kind of liked it."

As those words reached the demi-saiyajin's ears he felt a growl inn his throat at their meaning and he too began to blush, a heat in his flesh and his soul and the very fact that Piccolo expressed his liking, admitted pleasure so close to him, so...sexily. "Can I...?" Gohan asked before he could stop himself, wanting nothing more than to devour his loves lips yet again, and as Piccolo nodded, his eyes still held a hesitance prompting the teen to say "you seem nervous."

Piccolo's blush deepened as he saw Gohan's hungry, starving eyes, he felt that warm, manly hand against his jaw and those lips ready and waiting, "I am," which was true, he was anxious, "but I still want i-" Gohan hated to interrupt that heavenly voice but he could contain himself, enjoying the muffled noise that came from the Namek as he pressed his lips to his slightly parted ones firmly, passion in every moment, bliss in their veins and their eyes fluttering closed. Piccolo could barely think as Gohan kissed him again, their lips feeling a thrum of electricity between them and it was then Gohan's free hand moved to Piccolo's side making both feel more secure in their position. The taste of apples making Piccolo's mind blur as Gohan's lips moved against his, the sheer heat radiating from their skin and Gohan's fingertips felt almost massaging in their place.

Gohan couldn't hold back any longer, especially with Piccolo's expressed permission, and flicked his tongue out from between his own parted lips, excited and driven to explore that beautiful man before him and this time neither pulled back. Piccolo still felt himself tense a little as Gohan's tongue touched his bottom lip, gliding over the flesh to taste and caress; suddenly Piccolo felt so hot and not just in his face. He felt he size of Gohan's tongue much to his surprise as it pushed further into Piccolo's mouth and continued to flick and lick and dive making the Namek feel totally consumed. His nerves jumping slightly, jolts everywhere from his antennae to his curling toes, fingertips unable to stop flexing and need of something to hold, a harsh shiver running down his spine and he a pleasurable spike in his soul at the sensations between the couple.

Elegant hands moved upwards to wrap around Gohan's shoulders and neck, nimble fingertips burying themselves in thick locks of hair, feeling the soft hair against his skin making finger's play without thinking as Gohan continued to kiss his lover; relishing in Piccolo's welcoming nature. The teen's tongue explored with vigour over flesh and fangs alike, seeming to relish in every shape and taste it could find, Gohan couldn't stop the growl in the back of his throat at being able to do such a thing, especially as Piccolo's numbness seemed to wear off and he reciprocated, those teasing hands and when he felt that tentative tongue flick out experimentally he felt his heart swell and a pressure mount from his chest to his more intimate areas though he did his best to suppress the feelings there, definitely too soon for anything like that. Having heard that possessive growl Piccolo felt a need between his legs again, a dull throb to make him feel flushed all over, skin tingling with hypersensitivity, face burning now at the concealed passion and a want for more whilst thankful of Gohan's self-control here, hands not wandering or the like for he was still not ready.

Slowly, in need of air, Gohan withdrew his tongue, breathing heavily while he moved his tongue to glide over the Namek's now slightly swollen from kissing, pursed bottom lip and Piccolo breathed in a silent gasp when the teen changed to gently sucking it, the tremor of bliss wracking his body like a sweet torture. Both panting a harshly for the short time they were apart before Gohan's lips returned to the Nameks' again. Gohan working on instinct and fantasy, simply desiring Piccolo's taste, wanting to taste and explore as much as possible, playing in the new playground his lover had allowed him access to. Kissing far too powerful to be logically sound. Piccolo couldn't believe the pleasure he was receiving, they were just kissing, it's a tongue; how could it make him feel like this? Gohan's grip tightened a little on his waist and Piccolo strangely enjoyed the overwhelming feeling, how the tongue would make him feel filled and yet eager for more; pleasure was hazing his mind. Only Gohan.

Slowing the pace, Gohan carefully moved his hand from Piccolo's wait to his chest, enjoying feeling the beating heart showing the Namek's excitement and just the affect he could have on the statuesque man. Withdrawing his tongue, playing with all he could on its way, and flicked the tip over Piccolo's bottom lip yet again, before kissing his sweetly again with a closed mouth, pressed against each other beautifully. Pulling back to admire his handiwork; those lovebruised lips heavenly sinful to witness. The breathless Namek's face was still stained a violent purple from sheer heat and he seemed surprised at his own reaction, perhaps completely bewildered at the power of something so simple. Piccolo swallowed in attempt to steady his mind but it did little to help before he cast his eyes to Gohan's; their gaze seeming to spark when they met dead on; the teen mesmerised by those misted obsidian depths, so content yet warm, and the Namek couldn't look away from the messy dark hair, courtesy of his own emerald fingers, flushed manly features and eyes so bare it almost hurt not to be kissing him right then.

With a tired smile, Gohan gasped a quiet "thank you", unsure of exactly what he was thankful for other than the entirety that was his lover; maybe that he had been brave enough, or trustful enough of Gohan to do such a thing, or perhaps that he allowed himself to want an action like that. Just... _thank you._

Piccolo blinked a little as he tried to catch his bearings, chuckling silently still so close to the teen, their breath flirting over their skin and the heat still present in their souls and all around them, "you don't have to say that every time we kiss, you know?" he smiled.

Laughing too, Gohan realised his grateful manner must have appeared a little silly and perhaps cute, but he was only being honest so he breathed in reply "...but I really _really_ mean it" he grinned and eyes glinted with joy.


	23. To Be a Housewife

"No" came Piccolo's clipped reply, half tempted to leave the house right then, nothing promising about this situation coming to mind when Chichi held out the offending piece of fabric. The soft, white and _frilly_ fucking apron. Just, no. It was wrong in so many ways, she had decided that they were going to learn how to cook and for that Piccolo needed to wear the appropriate attire, and then she had pulled out of a drawer the ridiculous trinket making Piccolo's expression even stonier than it already was; his reaction one of hard rejection right from the get go.

Chichi sighed at the Namek's macho behaviour, placing a hand on her hip while she continued to dangle the white apron between them and wondered if they were going to have problems all the way through the lesson; it was going to be a long day. "If you don't want that one we could swap" she barely contained the smirk at that idea as she watched the man's obsidian eyes travel to her outfit and took in the blue and pink apron with white flowers on it and the slight sickly face he showed.

"No" he repeated and Chichi rolled her eyes; maybe he just liked that word.

"Choose" she prompted, trying to stop her habit of tapping hr foot when impatient she tensed her toes as she waited; lesson going nowhere until Piccolo made a decision.

To her surprise, Piccolo cocked his head studying the item, making her wonder what the heck he was doing when suddenly he clicked his fingers and a gentle puff of smoke appeared making her step back immediately, a yelp on her lips and her eyes a little wide until the white fog thinned and faded to reveal the man before her adorned in a plain white, more basic cut of apron; efficient, clean and still kind of masculine. Admittedly it was well played. "I forgot you could do that" she huffed before turning to the sink.

"Okay, first part is 'Always start with a clean surface,' all utensils are washed already but its best to wipe down the bunkers; do you have any idea what I'm talking about?"

A moment of silence fell upon the kitchen, as Piccolo simply looked at the babbling woman, "no;" he definitely likes that word.

Letting out a long breath, realising she needed to be patient she reigned in her tired bones and straightened her back and raised her chin powerfully; really she should just be thankful Piccolo turned up and neither had began insulting each other. "Let me ask you a few questions..." Chichi started and the Namek raised a brow but nodded all the same, playing her game, "do you know what a bunker is?" she asked, and Piccolo's expression remained unmoved, "A yes or no answer will suffice."

"No" Piccolo said and he wondered if he would have any variation in his script here; not that he minded; the word suited him fine especially in such company. He didn't feel comfortable here, not that there were many places that he did, but definitely not around this banshee, at least she was being civil for now. Clearly keeping her comments to herself.

"Do you know why we need to keep workspaces clean, tidy is obvious, but _clean?_ "she questioned and again Piccolo used that magic little word, "no" and she felt her chest pang a little, whether it was in apprehension, stress or something else she didn't know. Piccolo really wasn't used to human houses which was clear. But, had he really never heard of germs? Food poisoning? Anything like that..? True he didn't require food being Namekian but it was something everyone knew about, well, most people.

But rather than complain about her student's position she took it upon herself to be as great a teacher as possible and began from scratch. "This..." she placed her hand on one of the work surfaces of the kitchen and tapped her fingers a little "is the 'bunker,' it's also called a 'counter' or 'worktop', got that?" Chichi spoke clearly, voice chiming and experimental; "can you tell me what this is called?" she prompted, patting the surface yet again, she was not trying to patronise, it was purely how one taught names of things and made sure people remembered.

"A bunker" Piccolo grumbled, feeling a little like he was being talked to like a baby, yet at the same time he genuinely didn't know these things, as he grew up he didn't have a family or a house, nor did he go to school and with his time in the z senshi someone was hardly likely to quiz him on kitchen furniture. He knew basics; what different rooms were called and the parts to him, but it was only when Piccolo had stayed at the Son house and heard a near deafening whistle he had learned what a 'kettle' was, largely because Gohan explained so Piccolo could know the appliance he would hate the most. "Or?" Chichi prompted, asking Piccolo to remember her list and to her surprise after a moment of thinking the Namek repeated "worktop or...counter."

'He's got an alright memory' she mused to herself, happy that these lessons might run a bit more smoothly if Piccolo is a great and adaptable learner. "Now, have you heard of germs?"

 

* * *

 

 

That was not easy. Chichi's mind slightly fried as she had explained so much in such a short time, Piccolo had heard of germs but wasn't entirely sure what they were, Chichi then had to explain their structure, variety and effects, how to prevent and handle them especially in relation to food preparation. But as she had shown the Name what cleaning products to look, he had asked 'Why that one?" and Chichi felt slightly at a loss when she herself had to read the back label to find the appropriate words. She found herself explaining things she really hadn't expected, like what task a rag, towel, paper towel, soft tide and tough side of a sponge were all akin too, and she mentioned how she would have to teach him about the different types of mop and brushes later on or else she would spend all day on just cleaning prep.

She quickly set about explaining the different contraptions of the kitchen, safety around plug sockets and so on, though she seemed slightly confused when Piccolo seemed to make a disliking face at the kettle, very odd, and just how to operate a few of them; Piccolo's memory while excellent and more than impressive (Gohan sure would have had an easier time studying if he were similar)was not godly and the sheer amount of information even made Chichi's brain boggle a little as she was explaining. Then they came to the cooking stove. Oh joy.

Turning the knobs with feminine hands and precision that could only come from practice, setting up the two back wrings with a blue and orange flame; an unfamiliar scent reaching the Namek from the seemingly unnatural fire and just as they appeared, Chichi turned the switches back and the flame snuffed out cleanly. "Now you try" she said, having explained her actions as she did them, she watched as the Namek's large hands delicately turned the dials and pressed for the ignition, his actions slow and calculated, correct in their execution but by no means easy, Piccolo clearly having to think on every little movement as he did so. But eventually the cooker was alight as it had been moments ago and Chichi smiled.

Considering the Namek's starting position in all this he was incredible, Goten only young still knew what most of the items in the kitchen were and he knew about germs and so on; but he'd been raised to know, not even too purposefully either; it just came from talking. Children had inquiring minds after all; and she found it strange of anyone not to know such basic domestic things but it did make sense.

Piccolo's mind was tired, he wasn't mentally prepared for all this memorising, the never ending list of things flooding his brain with silly information; the sheer quantity beginning to weigh him down he was sure he'd already forgotten quite a few of them. At least she was distracted by the teaching making the whole experience not entirely unbearable; it was terribly odd though, being around the small scary woman for any amount of time without escalating into yelling. His vision was caught when Chichi opened one of the lower cabinets and brought out a large metal pot, not just soup tank big, huge. She filled it with water which must have made it much weightier but the small woman still heaved the pot onto the cooker, the item so large it did indeed require two rings and the woman looked to Piccolo knowing his expression would be one of uncertainty and she was right.

"Saiyajins" she shrugged and toddled away to collect an equally astonishing bag of rice. As she pulled the heavy bag along her way, the rustling of rice swishing with each step, she then tore the bag open and poured the rice in smoothly, the stream of rice a flow as she spoke "We're going to start with a simple meal just for mine and Goten's lunch..." her words making Piccolo blink, all that was little Goten's appetite? Holy Hell. He dreaded to think how much Gohan ate in a day now he was older, but the scariest part was the idea of Chichi dealing with a growing Gohan and a fully grown Goku; he had always been training just before lunch when he lived at the Son House but she always seemed so grumpy. But it was Chichi and she was always a little grumpy.

"The rice starts off small and absorbs the water in the pot to make it larger and soft" she said "could you pass over the salt, please?" she said inclining her head towards the bunker behind the Namek who took the hint and the dark haired woman wondered for a moment if he would ask what salt was when he scowered the area quickly and picked up the plastic container from the worktop and walked forwards with it, "when did you learn what salt was?" she inquired and the Namek simply held up the item and tapped one elegant finger over the label and Chichi realised he had simply read what the word from it. Oh well, at least she knew he could read now. "Okay, we need some salt in the rice while its cooking to add a little flavour and keep it from sticking to the pot, we'd usually only use a pinch for a human portion but, well.." she cast her eyes to the large now filled pot and needn't say anymore as she removed the now empty bag into the trash bin.

Piccolo however cocked his head yet again, "a pinch?" not quite comprehending the word in relation to what appeared to be white powder, how and why would you pinch salt, its tiny and he doubted it would effect it in anyway. Chichi's shoulders sank a little as she realised she'd have to teach him measurements and cooking lingo as well as nouns; taking the salt from Piccolo's hand gently she tipped some out into the palm of her hand and demonstrated with her other hand how to take a pinch of salt, her fingers poised around the white as she lifted it quickly and dropped it into the pot, "it's not an exact science, everyone's got different sized pinches but its all we need, got it?" Piccolo nodded and Chichi smiled before tossing the remaining salt from her hand into the pot. "Because the quantity here is so large we use more," she spoke as she went back to the plastic container and poured even more into the now slightly bubbling water.

"Now you see those bubbles..? That's called 'simmering' or 'bringing it to the boil', she then placed the pot lid on top and said "repeat?" making the Namek groan inwardly, every time she spoke it was that yuppy 'repeat?' at the end so he grumbled "simmering and bringing it to the boil" his soul only dragging further along in this so tedious of days. "The basic rule with rice..." she began on one of her teachings, Piccolo was sure any more of this and his brain would melt "is that however much rice you put in make sure you put in what looks like twice as much water in the pot so that it doesn't become too dry" she chirped and then smiled "now; the vegetables."

And Piccolo's brain screamed to just walk out the door. Fucking Hell.

 

* * *

 

 

"What's a sieve?" she tested as she waited by the still cooking rice, spiced vegetables in the oven and steam fuelling from the pots lid steadily, her foot tapping lightly as she waited for his reply. Piccolo closed his eyes, taking in a deep breath, he was leaning against the _counter_ , or _worktop,_ or _bunker_ , or whatever thesaurus bomb she wanted him to memorise and tensed and untensed his fingers as her voice was really grating on his nerves. It was non-stop, blah blah blah blah, repeat?, blah, blah, blah, blah, sieve?! What was worse was he couldn't remember what a blasted sieve was, its definition lost in a wave of information sinking to the murky depths of oblivion because by now in his frustrated, maxed out soul he found it difficult to care.

"I don't know..." he spoke deliberately suppressing the snarl at her gaze and she almost sang "yes you do, I explained what we need to do to the rice soon...remember?" so patronising Piccolo's expression tensed with difficulty, holding his tongue keeping the words 'shove it' away from the conversation as much as possible; "look around, what do we need for the rice?" she prompted and gestured for the Namek's dark eyes to search the _bunker_ , and he did so with his fists clenched discreetly.

He remembered that the rice needed to be separated from the excess water but at the moment the banshee had been nattering about equipment Piccolo had been concentrating on not grinding his teeth too hard, and when she added "and it doesn't have a label on it so reading won't help you" it didn't help his mood. So he looked at the equipment she had laid out, the kitchen much less neat than usual as she had explained so many of them beforehand and based his selection on reason alone rather than memory. He could ignore any _spatulas,_ _ladles or spoons, skewering implements_ and so on, he needed to drain the water from the rice so as he looked to the remaining tools he figured it had to be one of the items with holes in them, and while he saw several many held large gaps which would lose a lot of rice if used so as obsidian orbs travelled along the mass of utensils eventually he saw one circular tool with a thin white netting curved like a bowl and he figured it worked well for its purpose so slowly he picked it up and Chichi smirked.

"See, I knew you'd remember!" she cheered at the silly victory and Piccolo couldn't stop the raised brow but handed it to her anyway, he was just glad it had been correct so she didn't begin spewing rubbish explaining the real answer in comparison as she had done several times before. "To be honest I'm very impressed, true it's frustrating having to explain _everything_ to you..." she breathed and Piccolo began to feel a little offended, she was frustrated? Yes she had to explain things but it wasn't like her brain was boiling to the brim, or _simmering,_ with what was essentially unwanted information; "but your memory is excellent so it could be worse" she yammered and Piccolo growled quietly before he could think to stop it grabbing her attention. "Excuse me?" she prompted from the man and arched a brow daringly, her foot then began tapping again, a habit the Namek fount most irritating; "did you just growl at me?"

At this Piccolo thought for a moment, the room falling into a silence where only the _simmering_ rice spluttered and breathed with freedom, he considered lying, side stepping and all manner of things but he decided to do something he really wanted to do; "yes, yes I did" he confirmed offendingly and crossed his arm in front of her, a pressure in his throat and an urge over his tongue to whip into argument but he held steady; quiet and waiting. Chichi too felt the shift in the air as her hands slipped to her hips and fingertips pressed into her clothing strongly, a slight sharpening of cheekbones showing that she too needed to toy with her tongue to silence it but for a moment of contemplation.

"Do I annoy you?" She asked temptingly, testing his resolve obviously and she did so with a fire.

The Namek only exhaled before replying "I really don't think you want me to answer that" she spoke, voice low and edging on dangerous as Chichi's lips pressed into a thin line, fingertips digging into her hips noticeably harder than before.

"Look, " she started to snap, voice adamant and controlling "I invite you into my house to better _your_ future and you have a problem with me?!" she screeched, her voice making Piccolo want to flinch due to his sensitive hearing, her eyes narrow and her bottom lip showing signs of quivering should she continue.

But Piccolo wasn't one to take words lying down and so returned "I have a problem with you complaining at me that teaching is so hard on you when I'm the one who is having to learn your holy world of crap from floor to ceiling!" his voice clear and fierce as his hands tightened over his crossed arms, said limbs pressing into his ribcage as he dared not loosen them. In reply it turned out it was Chichi's turn to growl, her hands letting go of her hips all together and balling her fists by her sides with rage trickling through her veins; she found it difficult to speak as the pressure had mounted in her chest, she was not fond of this man, though she was being as understanding as possible, his presence still make her blood heat up, safe to say she wasn't naturally going to welcome the man who's life mission had been to kill her husband and later he kidnapped her son introducing him to harsh training and dangerous battlefields. She could only take so much!

Opening her mouth about to yell bloody murder with pure faith that Piccolo would return it, Chichi took in a sharp and deep breath to fuel a passionate voice when suddenly the kitchen door swung open and the tiny figure of her youngest son toddled into the room and her words immediately muted on her tongue. Thankfully, as her eyes searched the Namek's huffed expression she realised that he too wasn't about to yell in front of the boy either. Coughing lightly the woman turned towards her son to see a happy bouncing child with his usual smile, "hi sweetie" she chirped, letting some of her anger fade away, her shoulders still tense though, and she saw that the little one's eyes were looking solely at the Namekian.

It was odd, Goten always seemed to be watching Piccolo when he was around, as a baby he would gurgle more and chirp happily and as he was crawling he wasn't entirely passionate about the new skill until the Namek was in view, seeming to want to impress him, yes, odd. Then again, Goten loved fighters: he kept asking questions about Martial Arts tournaments, Goku and Gohan's battles over the years and about other members of the z senshi. Despite never having physically witnessed the Namek in full combat he loved hearing about how Piccolo would suddenly swoop in when all seemed lost, he would listen through a story and impatiently ask "then did Mr Piccolo show up?" which was rather adorable but Chichi couldn't help but wonder just why all of her boys seemed to have a soft spot for the ex-Demon King. Gohan the most significant of course, but Goten seemed to be a little admirer and even Goku would give him special trust and respect; it really was bazaar.

Goten's large black eyes looked to the tall warrior, he had wondered who his mom was talking to for so long but Piccolo spoke so little it was hard to tell from the other rooms of the house, even in an apron the man looked impressive and cool, his eyes of those that have seen battle and strife which the child could only look on with awe. He wanted to be a great fighter like his father and big brother, like Trunks' dad, though he seemed really super grumpy, and he also wanted to be like Mr Piccolo, from everything he'd heard the others, no matter how strong, would be nowhere without him at the core. An easily distracted young demi-saiyajin, Goten didn't realise his mother had spoken until she repeated herself "Hi sweetie," and his little turned quickly to the woman "is there something you wanted?" Chichi asked.

"Umm..." he murmured as his mind tried to remember why he had come into the room in the first place, his large eyes beaming up as he said "oh yeah, I just wanted to go play outside for a while, is that okay?" she asked happily, he enjoyed that he lived practically in the middle of nowhere despite his mothers complaints about travel, all the trees, birds, bugs and fluffy animals made him love the place more and more.

"Oh, sure, just don't go too far; okay? lunch will be ready soon" Chichi smiled and Goten nodded, his black hair moving with the action and the little one glanced back to Piccolo for a moment before looking back to the woman "thanks mom" and he then toddled off just as he'd come leaving the house to play to his heart's content.

And then there was silence. The unhappy duo left alone in the kitchen yet again but the fire had stuffed out greatly due to their interruption, and both held their breath, each one waiting for the other to speak; just to say something. Chichi knew most likely she'd have to be the one to talk, the Namek was so stubborn, it really wasn't fair that she had to be the one to drop her shoulders first just for the world to keep spinning. Searching her mind for something to say the track hit a bump when the Namek's voice reached her ears, breaking the glassy silence between them.

"That was stupid" came his all too blunt words and Chichi blinked, "I get that going through all of this with me is tiring just it's difficult learning it all so fast too, we've each got points so arguing is pointless" he spoke and Chichi's eyes slowly widened as the very mature and understanding words entered the room and she found it difficult to believe he had said them. She knew he was smart and from what many said he was wise...but humble? Sensible? Maybe Chichi didn't know him as well as she believed. Piccolo had thought of these words whilst Goten had accompanied them, immediately thinking to fix the atmosphere, it was all well and good getting mad but it didn't bode well considering how he was learning all of this for his and Gohan's life together. Things weren't allowed to just fuck up here.

Gulping her nerves, Chichi raised her chin and said "I agree," impressed at how much the Namek must care about Gohan and how he could conduct his behaviour so well, "I guess I've been pushing you quite hard, you didn't even grow up in a house; it must be a lot to take in" she admitted softly and the air calmed. Looking up at the man she took in his features, remembering that blush she had witnessed on Monday, something so foreign and sweet it nearly twisted her imagination out of shape; he was an intimidating man; tall, muscular and strong willed...but there was something fluid in his appearance, his steps around the kitchen often surprising her at their silence. An ethereal being. Her eyes then moved around the cluttered kitchen and she sighed "well this place is a mess" a tired aura about her as she said "the rice will be ready soon so best clean up."

 

* * *

 

 

"So, did Gohan tell you about the meeting?" Chichi asked, her expression souring a little as she recalled how she'd been told of the meeting, a very brief shout from that Saiyajin Prince was most impolite; thinking this as she washed several dishes from earlier, considering her families appetite the sink was never totally free of a glass or a bowl or some other item; she was still to scrub the chopping board and cutlery previously used for the vegetables.

"At Capsule Corp, yeah" Piccolo answered as he dried each dish that entered the metal rack beside the sink, placing them on the _counter_ afterwards, Chichi's eyes constantly going from her washing to his drying as though paranoid something was going to happen, but what he mainly noticed was her negative expression as she spoke before "what's made you so grumpy?" he asked casually, bordering on relaxed though never quite.

Surprised Piccolo had picked up on such a thing she answered honestly "urgh, Vegeta can be so rude; he dropped off Goten yesterday, yelled about the meeting to me from the garden and then flew away again, no hello or anything" she huffed, half expecting not reply as the Namek wasn't very talkative. But yet again, her ears were graced with his voice as he chimed "he probably smelled food" as a jesting grumble and she couldn't contain the automatic little laugh at that "it wouldn't surprise me."

Lifting the basin, which held many of the dishes, Chichi moved it to the side so she could sieve the rice which by now was finished cooking; turning the dial on the cooker she placed oven mitts on both hands that matched her apron and lifted the heavy pot towards the sink careful of the still hot metal and water; "Piccolo; could you place the sieve over the sink?" Immediately he set aside a bowl he had been drying and did as asked; holding the large sieve over the sink as the woman slowly emptied the water into the sink; the odd bit of rice catching in the tool's fine netting. It was so handy having someone else helping her in the kitchen, for all she had to teach him bit by bit; it meant she didn't have to drag a chair to reach something high, preparing ingredients could be completed even quicker and they were actually making some advancement on the ever growing mountain of dishes while working together.

As her mind wandered Chichi accidentally let the water splash against the sieves edge and onto Piccolo's hand and she yelped at her mistake; quickly setting the pot back down onto the cooker "oh, I'm so sorry" she apologised worriedly, in instant reaction to anyone being burned be them friend, family, enemy or stranger; burns just made human's nerves jump regardless; but to her surprise the Namek barely reacted, his hand tensed and he closed his eyes for a second as he processed the painful information but never panicked or even really flinched; he casually set the sieve down to still keep it level as he turned his hand so he could see it better. His rich emerald skin damaged lightly on its outer layers; a pale patch over his palm and thumb area but as Chichi started bustling about to do something Piccolo just concentrated his ki to the area. Chichi's eyes were snapped back to Piccolo's steady hand as she watched the skin heal rather quickly, the colour returning to normal and any instant swelling fading like it never existed until the entire patch was healed completely.

She should have known; remembering years before at the martial arts tournament where they had first seen each other how Piccolo had torn off his own smashed arm and regenerated a new one; of course he could fix a tiny bit of skin; "wow, that's handy, but..." she mused aloud as she peered at the now healed hand.

"What?" Piccolo prompted; looking at the small woman expectantly; what was she going to ask him now?

"Well, just wondering," she stared and Piccolo felt himself groan inwardly; "say; if Gohan were to accidentally burn himself making coffee or something, what would you do?"

Piccolo paused then, what would he do? It didn't seem that big a deal to him, especially such a small injury, but then he didn't have the same issues as others; not just with wounds but health in general, he never got sick and his body was better at handling impacts and other intrusions. But what about Gohan? "I...don't know," he answered honestly; he didn't know what a long human healing process felt like or entailed "run it under water?" he offered.

"Close," she replied, "you wet a towel with cold water and press that to the burn or fill the basin and rest his hand in it," she spoke with a confidence only a parent could have "in a panic he'd be tempted to just turn on the tap but the pressure from the running water can damage the burned skin and make healing tougher and it's more painful" she almost shrugged, the instruction natural to her somehow.

"I didn't know it was so complicated" Piccolo mused, human's sure were a lot of hassle.

"It's just little things, but they add up. Maybe I should teach you first aid as well; we can do that later" she replied before picking up the pot yet again and this time as Piccolo held out the sieve she didn't allow her mind to wander and completed the draining without incident "if you just stick to the dishes I'll set up lunch now; consider it a break from memorising names" she smiled before then retrieving the vegetables though she was still extra vigilant of the Namek. As she set about the task of mixing the rice and spiced vegetables together her eyes would glance to and fro between her own hands to Piccolo's; green hands rather than just drying were now washing as he moved the basin back into the sink and dipped his hands into the luke warm water to use the sponge and rags as instructed previously.

After several moments of feeling her curious eyes upon him, Piccolo had to inquire "what's the matter?" he asked as he noticed her almost flinching form.

Such a question wasn't unexpected, she couldn't help but watch with worry at her vulnerable dishes; "my boys break dishes like there's no tomorrow" she explained while fetching a pair of clean bowls for herself and Goten, but even as the words left her lips her eyes witnessed Piccolo's movements as smooth and delicate, calculated and swift.

"Give me a little credit" he replied rightfully and Chichi nodded with a small smile; maybe he was better at this housewife thing than she'd originally thought he'd be. Okay, he was definitely better than she had first believed. As her mind wandered yet again she found herself accidentally loosening her grip on one of the bowls as she moved to place it on the counter, the dish slipping free at speed and as she watched worriedly; her only choice being to wait for it to fall in an instant Piccolo was by her side as though transported there and he caught it gracefully in his fingers. Chichi could only blink and eventually fade into a thankful smile as Piccolo handed her the saved bowl and walked back to the sink to wash more of the dirty dishes; ignoring how Chichi's expression was one he's never received from her before. It was odd; they couldn't be getting along; it just wasn't right.

As Chichi began to set up the table she began chatting "I heard you were going to accompany Gohan to his meeting with Hercule."

"Yes," Piccolo replied, the air somewhat relaxed which was very odd indeed "I figure Hercule won't try and pull any tricks if I'm there."

Chichi wondered for a moment about that comment, "but Gohan's stronger than him too?" she inquired, knowing Piccolo was intimidating but Gohan was also able to take care of himself.

"Yes, but he knows Gohan won't beat the hell out of him, he doesn't know that with me" Piccolo explained and Chichi raised a brow "I wouldn't, he's not worth it, but Hercule doesn't know that" he smirked and Chichi accepted that answer.

"I hope Gohan's okay in the interview," she thought aloud, knowing with Gohan as a common topic things couldn't go wrong "the last thing I want is stress to affect his grades."

Piccolo almost snorted at that, "Chichi, Gohan was able to pass some of his exams since he was little" he said surely.

At such a response Chichi warmed a little seeing how Piccolo thinks so highly of her son, true the Namekian wasn't exactly passionate about schooling, while Chichi believed training was a distraction from studies Piccolo felt studying was a distraction from training; look at him now. But as she pondered Piccolo's attitude to education she accidentally let part of her thoughts out; "you never went to school."

There was a pause between them as Piccolo replied sarcastically "you should solve crime."

Realising her words were perhaps not the most eloquent but no ignoring Piccolo's; Chichi responded with "don't be a smart alec, young man" in her usual tone making Piccolo arch a brow and being called 'young man', but she continued on her thoughts anyway; she felt as though her mind was realising threads and the more she pulled the more she'd find; it was a simple trail of thinking but...well; she had to ask and for some reason her chest began to pang. "So, when you were growing up...did you just train?"

"Yes" came the quick and sharp reply.

"You didn't do _anything_ else?" she pressed, her manners taking a back seat as the very thought began to roll into reality; how could someone from birth just fight?

Piccolo's skilled hands continued to wash dishes with ever fluid movements, despite how he disliked the topic Piccolo felt it best to just answer her questions; he didn't care who knew what about him and he did not reject his past for such an attempts would be futile and plain stupid. "I trained and I survived" he shrugged, his tone clipped.

Chichi seemed to have forgotten about getting lunch ready, her own curiosities taking over "how did you learn to speak?"

"My father's memories, I've had them since I was born" Piccolo spoke flatly, his answers automatic and matter-o-factly.

Chichi found it quite incredible and even more intriguing; "I've always wondered, are you the reincarnation of Daimao or..." she chanced, knowing she was bordering on too personal. It felt personal.

"Not exactly," Piccolo replied, this woman sure was digging, but he stuck to the facts as before and continued "I was born with a new soul like anyone else, my father's soul was added to mine though I am dominant, like a fusion...shouldn't you be getting lunch ready?" he asked, truly just wanting this chatter to be over.

Chichi however was not listening to that, her heart feeling a little squeezed the more she learned and had to press forward "I still just don't understand how you could grow up by yourself like that; just training..." she trailed as an image entered her mind, one that had never ever occurred to her before, one unfathomable without inclination of the heart; the image of a child.

Her feelings were not spared as Piccolo spoke "I was born to be a weapon" as if it were a satisfactory answer to heartbreak, to exert his cold existence in the world; "is that why you grew up so fast?" Chichi asked, remembering being told Piccolo was born as the King perished yet only three years later he was ages with Goku. As she waited for some kind of reply she knew it already; his early life so terribly baron;"Yes" and the woman's dark eyes stung to her undue surprise; "you must have been lone-"

"Don't." Piccolo's voice sharp and low; his movements stilled scarily so; a silence jagged and frozen over their flesh and minds and Chichi finally snapped into feeling awake from her stream of inquiries. The moment her brain seemed to switch she almost couldn't believe how invasive and ill-mannered she had been behaving, but there had been something driving her, a mother's drive, to search and learn and it had simply overpowered her.

"...O-okay" a slight warble in her voice as she slowly turned away from the Namek, a tension in her chest and hands as she attempted to busy herself yet again. Piccolo hadn't meant to snap like that; he just didn't like the topic, he would admit to himself he had lived a lonely life, only an idiot wouldn't when it is so undeniable, and Gohan was more than aware of it though it was never discussed aloud since the boy had asked the question all those years ago. Why was he even indulging her questions? It wasn't even the answering that annoyed him, it was the reaction, those deepening glances and sunken shoulders: he hated pity, people feeling sorry for him. That was it really; he didn't need nor want pity: it was an empty feeling.

Chichi felt breathless at that point; she had seen that blush at dinner but nothing like this; for the first time she felt the man was heartbreakingly real; he was an individual and a person...and it hurt. If one of her boys had gone through that...no, she would never have allowed it, but Piccolo's father wasn't like that. He was cold and heartless, formed from soul darkness and as that unwanted truth hit like a truck the full concept made the woman's stomach lurch and shoulders shake; Piccolo was born for no other reason than to seek revenge, to be a weapon, he wasn't born out of love or want. And what was worse...was that there was once a little boy, a lonely scared little boy, who knew he was created for evil and not good or love, told the world was his enemy and in a world with fresh wounds from the previous Demon King it was probably true. Just a child. And if she was only just starting to realise Piccolos past now, after all these years, Gohan probably had known for a long while, and in much greater depth.

No wonder the boy cared so much, felt so strongly for the Namek for such a long time. At that she felt a little rest, though she was stills scolding herself for being so blind, she was meant to be a mother after all, and as she watched the Namek dutifully washing dishes she felt a motherly pull, but she was eased. The Namek was willing to die for Gohan and was protecting him in all aspects, the meeting with Hercule and learning to cook and Chichi felt good knowing her son felt the same for the him, he stuck by him for years and fell in love with him, despite all the times he'd heard horror stories and Chichi had reprimanded him, and she felt guilty at that, and presumably all the times Piccolo had attempted to shut him out himself. Gohan knew piccolo needed him and had been fighting for him for a long time in ways Chichi had never seen before; so proud of both of them and safe in the knowledge that they'll be together forever.

But just as her heart was swelling kindly again and Piccolo's edge was seeming to wear off after what must have been an array of uncomfortable questioning; as an apology was on Chichi's lips the duo both halted their movements as the door opened yet again; swiftly and energetically. Goten. The little tyke came running into the kitchen, but as Chichi turned to see her youngest boy her expression faltered dramatically, her eye twitching as she viewed the boy's muddy feet and clothes, the odd mark on in face and even in his hair; the tracks of dirt over the floor and undoubtedly leading from the front door. Sighing and casting her thoughts away she had her own little monster to deal with, "the food is going to be cold..." she groaned quietly, suddenly feeling increasingly older; but she decided after a day like she'd had she was done yelling and she turned to Piccolo: "you carry on here, I'll clean this up" and he nodded once and understanding, slightly glad to be without her, she certainly had changed and it was odd, her eyes as she was asking those questions looked sad; well, to the best of his understanding, emotions weren't exactly his strong suit.

The tot stood in the kitchen by his mom as she had mentioned 'clean' he thought to see what was making her eye twitch so bad when looking down he noticed the caked mud and grass and thanked his lucky stars she hadn't immediately screamed her head off; maybe it was because Piccolo was over at the house, and if that were the case i should visit more often. "Goten," addressed Chichi, large childish eyes moved to his mother whom was behaving practically "stay in the kitchen and take your shoes off while I get you some clothes, don't make any more mess" she instructed grabbing an empty basin from one of her cupboards and placing it in front of her son for him to place his shoes in.

"Okay mom," the boy chimed before his mother left the room to search his wardrobe and he obeyed quickly, pulling off his tiny shoes which were soaked and covered in thick muck and clumps of plants before dripping them into the plastic tub; his trousers patched with wet mud also but at least he wouldn't trail it anywhere now. So, with bare feet, the little one walked gingerly towards the tall warrior standing but his feet, rocking back and forth on his heels as his large eyes glanced up towards the Namekian, open and watchful as the man continued with the dishes. After a few moments of Goten's curiosity not moving on, Piccolo looked downward to his side to face the demi-saiyajin. Why did this kid look at him so much? It's official; not a single member of the Son family is entirely sane.

But as obsidian orbs peered into the child's face he couldn't help but think how he looks just like Goku as he did every time he was looked at, an echo from Piccolo's memories often came around the child from Daimao's knowledge, Goku as a kid though Piccolo hadn't met him himself, Goten's eyes innocent yet curious and cheeks chubby and hair ever a mess. Even as Piccolo's eyes looked directly into Goten's the kid only stilled his rocking but did not speak, he only looked back: so he decided to prompt him with "what do you want kid?" voice gruff but casual.

A quiet moment passed as the child thought of what to say but only offered a quiet "nothing" yet Piccolo didn't believe that for a second, kids always want something, so he waited and not for very long. 1...2...3... "umm...Mr Piccolo?" came the shy beginning and Piccolo sighed: he knew it.

"You don't have to call me Mister" he retorted; formality unnecessary here.

"Oh, okay Piccolo..." Goten smiled, seemingly happy with his new allowance towards the fighter; "that's nice of you" he babbled.

"What do you want?" Piccolo pressed, hoping to move whatever this was along.

The child blinked a few times and he brought his hands to his shirt to play with it nervously; a fidgeting movement common in the young before he finally revealed his idea "umm...could you train me?" It was Piccolo's turn to blink then and he muttered an "excuse me?" almost unbelieving at the words before the kid continued onwards in his request: "...well you trained big brother and he is the strongest fighter in the world now, I wanna learn too!" he cheered with a wide grin.

Piccolo moved his hands from the water filled basin and shook off most water before picking up a teatowel to dry them properly; his mind changing gear as he pondered the child's motives and he stared him down for a few moments as his eyes narrowed, mouth in a slight pout "...you just want to beat trunks don't you?" he declared knowingly and the boy's face quickly turned red with pressure; "no " he emphasised only to receive an arched brow and a slyly spoken "Goten..?" and he had to surrender with a small "yup" to which the Namek rolled his eyes; tossing the teatowel onto the _counter_ and he appeared to be rejecting the idea all together.

"Aww c'mon Piccolo," Goten whined as only kid's can, taking up his rocking motion yet again as he hyped at the subject "Gohan says you were an awesome teacher, you were tough but way better than anybody..." Goten continued, becoming more excited by each word. "I doubt that" Piccolo grumbled automatically; thinking as Gohan was trained by his father Goku, who was far more powerful than he, Gohan was just doting on the Namek with such comments surely. "It's true!" the child protested, "apparently dad was too soft on him...he wouldn't go all out, partly 'cause of mom's temper, but you don't seem afraid of anything, even mom!" his impressed disbelief at how anyone could stand up to the fierce woman obvious over his features; "...and he said you're the most _skilled_ fighter."

Piccolos ears perked at that, really? The boy was quite the flatterer "how so?" he asked, wondering what on Earth Gohan had been saying about him over the years.

Goten seemed to beam, happy to be talking so freely with the Namek "you just are! you can beat people who are more powerful than you because you're...what word did he use..? Umm, cunning...and strllpolegic? Strotan-straget-" he tried, fumbling over his words cutely as Piccolo took a stance, one hand resting on his hip as he interjected with "by any chance did he use the word strategic?" and the child only became bouncier on his naked toes "that's it! And that you have all these different techniques and stuff, you've always got an ace up your sleeve...even though you don't have any sleeves..."

Piccolo watched as the child looked ready to burst with positive words and Piccolo sighed inwardly; "...why don't you get Gohan to train you?" he asked, thinking it would be so much simpler for the boy to seek training with his brother.

To the Namek's surprise however, and in a way he wasn't entirely sure how to handle, the little one burst adamantly with "because you're the best!" with a pout and strong eyes.

Taking a moment to register just what had occurred Piccolo gave up on deciding what response was more accurate and just let his mind be boggled by the statement; what was with the people in this house?! Those strong eyes however quickly faded into puppy dog ones, clearly in an attempt to win the Namek over to train him; "that doesn't work on me kid" he grumbled quickly.

"Even more reason for you to train me, you won't go easy on me!" Goten replied with a fire in his belly and Piccolo couldn't help be feel impressed by his resilience in the matter; and such dedication.

Thinking a while; Piccolo's reason played out in the clever swirl of his mind ; the kid clearly had fighting ability, he could fly and so on and with these skills and raw power he should hone his skills. But he was also very naive, Piccolo didn't think it was a bad thing for a kid to be that way it was just in regards to battle Piccolo wouldn't be surprised if Goten fell for the 'what's that behind you?!' trick...but then again, he wouldn't be entirely surprised if Goku fell for that either. Plus, he'd love to see Vegeta's face if Piccolos pupil beat his, a little friendly competition never hurt anyone; and with that he decided he didn't mind training the kid though he wasn't exactly stressed about it one way or another, he wasn't in the business really, he only trained Gohan for battle because it was necessary and not because he specifically liked teaching.

Focus returning, Piccolo glanced down to Goten who was still trying with that pout and those gleaming eyes, but they were slightly different, like a puppy still, but one that had been chastised or disappointed...the boy clearly thought it would never happen. So, ready for rejection, Goten wasn't prepared for hearing Piccolo say three little but very big words "ask your mom" to which he answered with an undignified "huh?" his expression to match. Rolling his eyes again, Piccolo repeated clearly; "if your mom says yes...I'll teach you."

"Really?" Goten exclaimed before huffing yet again "aww, but she'll never say yes, couldn't you just train me anyway? you never asked my mom's about Gohan!"

"Training Gohan was a necessity, plus think of it as your first battle," Piccolo spoke slyly, knowing just how to get the kid to play along, that or back out "I'm not fighting your fights for you."

After a moment of thought the child squeaked an "okay" and Piccolo pressed "you sure?" voice gruff and the child nodded firmly with Son determination in his dark eyes and stiff upper lip to make the Namek smirk: gutsy kid. "Good luck" Piccolo chimed before turning to the dishes again and just as Chichi walked back into the room, her footsteps slightly stressed understandably and holding a new set of clothes or the tyke.

"Okay Goten, let's get you changed" Chichi said, practical mind in play as she assisted the little one in undressing; pulling off the dirty crumpled shirt and everything else; motherly hands fast and deft at their task. Once the boy was nude she placed the dirty items in the basin and collected a wet teatowel to wipe his face and hands clean, knowing all too well how messy kid's can be she checked all the places that went amiss, behind the ears, back of the neck and so on. Piccolo didn't mind nudity, it was nothing new; especially in this house, even Goku was less than shy so as the nude little one stood in all his glory Piccolo just continued moved to drying some dishes and placing them in their cabinets from what he could recall.

" _Mom_..." Goten whined lightly, "those are pyjamas!" he huffed and Chichi responded with a "so?" as she held up the children's onesie in one hand, looking between the item and her son. "Mom, I am a fighter" he said matter-o-factly "...and fighters do not wear pyjamas with teddy bears on them!"

"But these are your favourites" Chichi responded, she had heard Goten's huffs before about becoming a great fighter but he had never objected to his pyjamas before, maybe it was because Piccolo was here; and Goten blushed, his chubby face red as a tomato as he stepped backwards away from his mom with an embarrassed "no they're not" before accidentally bumping into Piccolo's legs and looking up, the Namek glancing downward to see a red faced boy and Chichi holding a blue onesie with a smiley teddy bear pattern over it and joked "threatening" flatly though amused.

Chichi raised a brow at this and when Goten looked towards her again he declared "I wanna be a fighter like Piccolo," and Chichi wondered where this was heading; "he's so cool and he doesn't wear teddy bear pyjamas," he rambled and Chichi really didn't know what to say to that; though she had to suppress a chuckle when the child glanced back up to the Namek and asked "...do you?" The very idea of Piccolo in a onesie almost too hilarious to picture; almost.

Piccolo, quick to stop the image festering in anyone's mind he said "no...I don't even wear pyjamas."

The boy looked so confused right then, "well...what do you wear when it's bed time?"

"I don't have a bedtime" Piccolo replied and Goten took on a look of sheer wonder at the concept of not having a bedtime, such a freedom unachievable to his young mind.

"Piccolo," Chichi addressed with a tired expression "you may find winding him up amusing but I'm just trying to get him dressed."

Shrugging a single shoulder and his smirk in place, Piccolo looked to the id and figured he'd best help out a little "kid, if you anger her she will never say 'yes.'"

"Say..yes?" repeated a confused mother and cooking instructor, her eye twitching yet again though this time in confused, even more so once her son set to the task and was quickly changed into his adorable onesie, no complaints or anything else and Chichi felt rather impressed with Piccolos ability to talk to children even if she didn't fully understand what was going on. But as she cast her questioning eyes to her son, Goten realised he'd best explain; it was now or never.

"Piccolo says I need you pemints-permillons..." he struggled as he began rocking back and forth again, the action even cuter with the addition of his cuddy pyjamas, and Piccolo interjected with "permission" and Goten quickly picked up again "yeah, I need your 'that word' so that I can get trained by him!"

A moment of silence passed between them all as Chichi took in this idea, still very much confused when she looked to the Namekian and asked "you agreed to this?" and in reply he just shrugged and mumbled "kid's got power." And the more quiet the kitchen became the more Goten believed he would hear the crushing words of rejection, it had been a miracle that Piccolo hadn't completely destroyed his hopes in the first place; his eyes becoming more and more puppy like towards his mother, pleading for the chance to train and she couldn't contain the sigh; "I'll think about it."

"Really?!" Goten said, bouncing joyfully at the response "I thought for sure you'd say no!" his lips curling into a big grin and eyes beaming.

"Don't celebrate too early" Piccolo said.

The child looked up to the Namek and curled his small hand at the side of his mouth as if he were revealing a secret though Chichi could still clearly hear his voice "...but she can't resist my cuteness" he whispered in a cute attempt to be slick.

Piccolo shook his head a little at the silliness of the boy but didn't comment on it, instead spoke aloud with "even if she says yes she'll most likely offer it at a price" he warned to receive a vigorous nod from the child and "wow you're really smart Piccolo." To that the Namek could only grumble "I'm no stranger to her 'bargains" and cast a glance to his own apron to emphasise just how true that was.

"Quit it you two" Chichi interrupted slightly amused, "Goten, go wash your hands properly and then go to the dining room; lunch is already getting cold so be quick."

"Okay, mom" he chimed but just before he left he cupped his hand near his mouth again, about be speak 'secretively' and Piccolo indulged him a little "I'll behave and maybe she won't be too evil with her 'bargain'" and Piccolo only smirked, the boy was attempting a little strategy, it was basic but it was a step. There was hope for him yet. Goten left the room quickly, demi-saiyajin stomach unlikely to postpone his lunch any longer and as he disappeared from view Chichi looked directly at Piccolo: "who's idea was that?" she asked, brow arched.

Piccolo quickly replied with "his."

"How did he convince you?" she asked, knowing Piccolo certainly wasn't the most inviting person in the world it seemed an odd occurrence.

"Strangely with flattery" Piccolo admitted and Chichi decided any more questions would melt her brain.

 

* * *

 

 

Lunch had gone well, be it a little cold, but no food poison, in fact Goten wolfed it down with his usual gusto; and Piccolo was able to see first fully just what one child sized demi-saiyajin could create in terms of dishes from a single meal and Piccolo wondered if in his and Gohan's future Piccolo would be spending more of his time training, loving or cleaning...

Later on however the duo had stepped out of the kitchen to the living room to discus basic first aid techniques, after the burning incident earlier Chichi thought it best. Piccolo had felt the kitchen studies difficult to remember but when it came to different salves and solutions he became slightly bewildered by the whole thing: why didn't humans just adapt like Namek's had? It sure would be a hell of a lot easier that all these chemical names. Chichi had asked how much of Piccolo's knowledge contained anything about chemistry and was met with a flat expression, despite how obvious it was that Piccolo had no clue about the subject it still managed to surprise her: all the simple things the man must be unaware of. He knows the word 'air' but does he know what it is that he is breathing? He knows that plants need good soil to grow by does he know what chemical's they seek? What water is? But shaking that off, deciding she was lucky enough to have convinced him to learn to cook she didn't chance overloading the poor man.

She had carried on teaching him aspects of first aid, explaining what solution was for what, how to cleans a wound, and little things like bee and wasp stings, terms like acidic and alkali a bit too boggling she simply told him how to treat them. 'Bee sting = 'B' and 'B' is for Bicarbonate of Soda to cure' while a Wasp sting requires an acid. She was sure he would become muddled here, misremember thing, but it was okay, he was trying and doing unbelievably well, any of her boys would have maxed out by now with the bombarding of information. She also taught him how to properly apply a bandage, what to do in case of a sprain or even a breakage and then she tried to explain stitching where she came to a halt; "you stitch the two flaps of skin together tightly with a sterilised needle and thread; like you would stitch fabric..."

Piccolo casts her a look to say 'yeah, I know what that means' sarcastically, "oh, I guess I'll teach you that too," she mused, feeling unexpectedly peaceful; the lesson had gone well overall despite the odd snap and stress, and the wet carpet from where Chichi had cleaned up after her muddy footed son; Piccolo really was a good student and skilled too. Hell, he got through those dishes quicker than she thought possible, and not a single one dropped or smashed. He still had a long way to go; so far he was observing and assisting but he still had to take a bigger place in those actions, eventually prepare a meal himself, and then there were other things to learn like how to clean, truly clean, like muddy tracks in a carpet clean and everything else. "I'll teach you how to repair clothes as well."

"The stitching was only to learn first aid Chichi" Piccolo grumbled as he sat on the couch, still trying to make heads or tails of the billion tubes of chemical madness Chichi owned, safe to say cooking and cleaning was enough for him, he didn't want to add textiles as well.

"I'm teaching you to be a housewife!...er husband" she argued, as if it were valid enough for Piccolo to agree to her every demand.

Sighing, Piccolo grumbled to himself "me and Gohan haven't even been a couple for a week..." thinking of this crazy world he'd been trust into, obligations and concerns alike; not that it wasn't worth it though.

"That's no argument, you're learning to cook and do first aid, aren't you?"

"Fine," he grunted though he still severely disliked the idea and it seemed rather pointless "but I can make clothes with ki" he argued and Chichi blinked, that was a good point, she recalled the skill and admittedly it sure had saved on washing and expenses when he lived here training for the androids.

But as good a notion it was she still had a winner: "what if Gohan has to wear a uniform one day or he has something of sentimental value where 'just making a new one' doesn't feel right?" she asked triumphantly and a smug smile invaded her features.

"I'm never going to get to win against you am I?" Piccolo mumbled, a slightly pout over his plush lips though he was still amused despite his losing war effort.

"Nope," she grinned "but to be fair when you and Gohan _are_ married, he never gets to win against you."

"Crafty...I like it."


	24. My Boys

A tired sigh vibrated through his bones as Gohan finally arrived home, his clothes were ruffled, papers were hurriedly packed into his satchel and the cold air of autumn didn't help his mood; another school day from Hell aching in his living memory, he was starting to hate being followed by bodyguards, everywhere he went, class, gym, the bathroom, everywhere there was one of those stuffy suited squares observing and cold. He and Videl could easily outmatch them but their presence alone made students back off which was better than violence he supposed, they certainly seemed to help Erasa and Sharpener who were less able to defend themselves.

He was just glad the day was over, so he stretched his arms above his head feeling stressed knots and muscles clicking into place after what had been a long, long day and finally dismounted the Nimbus who flew off into the distance swiftly and entered the Son house. As he stepped into the living room, closing the door, he removed his jacket and hung it up on the coat hooks and ran his fingers through his hair in attempt to fix what the wind had done. Turning he saw his mother enter the room having heard the door open, her hair was a little messier than usual which wasn't really all that messy and her colourful apron and a scent of cooking food made Gohan feel very at home immediately.

"Welcome home, sweetie. How was school?" Chichi chimed, a friendly but tired tone leaving her lips, and a hint in her question that she was perfectly aware that the answer wasn't the happiest.

"It went alright," Gohan smiled weakly, "bodyguards sure are getting on our nerves though" he admitted, speaking collectively for him and his friends and his mother nodded, his classes were a struggle at the moment, hallways were filled with obsessive grabbing, shouting and hostility, he really just wanted it to stop already.

"Any news about the interview?" Chichi inquired, knowing just how tired her son was, the previous night he'd barely been able to keep his head from drooping.

Perking up slightly, Gohan remembered his discussion with Videl earlier and he was glad that the day was not too far yet it still felt a million light years away. "Yeah, Hercule set up an interview for Friday evening but he wants to meet up before hand around noon" he smiled a little, though he knew exactly how she was going to react to the arrangement.

She pouted a little, thinking over the information, his interview time was perfect, but the meeting..."you'll miss school" she spoke blankly.

Sighing at her words Gohan just gazed at her, "mom, I need this interview to go perfectly" he said, voice conveying just how exhausted his soul truly was.

Chichi's lips parted about to retort when her voice silenced on her tongue, interrupted by a strong voice in the kitchen surprising Gohan most of all, that heavenly tone gracing the ears of the demi-saiyajin and making him smile broadly; he'd almost forgotten. Piccolo was receiving his first lesson today, the Namek and Chichi were both still in the same building so he assumed it couldn't be going too badly. Piccolo's rationality cutting into their conversation he said "Gohan's ahead with school work anyway, Chichi, one day won't hurt." Chichi huffed a little and turned her face towards the kitchen though she still couldn't see him, "but-" she began but was quickly quieted yet again "...and it'll mean less stress at school so he can perform better when he _is_ there" he won and Chichi rolled her eyes.

"I suppose you're right," she admitted and Gohan blinked, did he really just hear her say that? "alright Gohan" Chichi allowed with a nod and then turned to the kitchen yet again "so, you still going with him?" she asked and Gohan couldn't help but feel surprised by their improved communication.

That time, Piccolo walked briskly into the living room, dish and drying cloth in hand, his motion slowing but not stopping, "that's the plan" he confirmed, gruff voice still somehow smooth and the tall man leaned against the wall as he looked to the mother and son whose dark eyes lay upon him. Chichi's ones of listening and Gohan's those of awe. The teen's eyes travelling over his love's form, his usual ogling heightened by his boyfriend's cool stance and unfamiliar apparel. Skilled hands continued to dry the plate he held in nimble fingers, fluid motions as always but there was something about the Namek doing dishes which just made him entirely sweet...and then the apron. It wasn't the pink one he had envisioned but the white item still emphasized hit narrow waist and beautifully sculpted frame, making him appear slightly more, what was the word, soft? Huggable? Wholesome? Regardless, he looked rather beautiful in a simple elegance: yes: very beautiful.

The woman just looked to her son and saw his slightly misted eyes, his longing gaze and dazed demeanour, her eyes then casting to the patient Namek and then back to her son, this occurring several times she took in Piccolo's calm appearance and realised he must be used to Gohan's expression and as she observed the teen she held in the giggle: he was completely in love, smitten, mesmerised and smacked foolish for good measure. Awww. Her lips curled a little at their connection and she mused aloud "you have such an effect on my boys" and Piccolo's eyes fell on her, shrugging it off he let himself smirk back.

Gohan, having heard his mother's words, realised just how he had been staring, and in front of his mom of all people, and immediately straightened up and coughed in attempt to collect his thoughts: slight blush over his cheeks. Then he remembered just what she had said: "boys?" he asks curiously: he knew Goten enjoyed stories about Piccolo and that his father had a bit of a soft spot for him; but...

As if on cue, the little boy came running into the living room from upstairs, happily in his onesie, "Gohan!" he welcomed with a grin and came to a bouncy halt at Gohan's feet. Seeing his little brother, Gohan picked him up and rested him comfortably on his hip, able to look down and see that familiar face without hurting his neck: "heya Goten, how have you been today?" he smiled, especially since the boy seemed particularly excited today.

"Awesome!" the boy cheered, grin in place with bright eyes, "mom might let me train with piccolo..." he burst and almost squeaked, excitement making him bounce slightly on the teen's hip and Gohan's eyebrows raised in surprise, not that Goten noticed, his rambling continuing with "did you know he doesn't have a bed time?" as if it were the most amazing concept in the world. Gohan laughed slightly, partly in amusement and the rest in confusion: his eyes moving between the people in the room, his little brother, to Piccolo and then to his mother, he was most surprised by her, was she really willing to let Goten train with Piccolo? "yup, he answered to the boy quietly then turning back to the woman " ...eh...mom?" he questioned, knowing she knew exactly what he was asking.

Sighing shortly, Chichi clarified "I'm still thinking" assertively but faltered when she heard Piccolo grumble "plotting" and she just smirked "I'm not that bad," with a hand on her hip and Gohan just watched in further awe by their behaviour, and the fact that very little had actually been explained. "Anyway," Chichi began, looking to her sons directly "you two" and they both returned her glance, "go wash up, dinner will be ready soon, you'll get to try your boyfriend's cooking" she smirked and the teen blinked.

Once again his eyes travelled to his ever so beautiful boyfriend and repeated "you're cooking?"

Piccolo tilted his head slightly and Gohan's soul tingled at the sight, his love's influence so easily damning, "that's kind of the whole point I'm here Gohan" he spoke in velvet words, peering down at the apron and Gohan only blushed a little again, the sight all too perfect and he put a hand to the back of his head with a sheepish smile, realising just what kind of day Piccolo must have had and covering his reactions at the same time. But there was that little nagging sound at the back of his head that reminded the demi-saiyajin that Piccolo didn't eat, that this could be a disaster and how to react? Pretend it's good food and live with it for the rest of his life, or tell him upfront? but then again it couldn't be any worse than what Gohan could make himself. And he had faith in his boyfriend, but this was admittedly a very odd subject to apply to the Namekian Warrior and anything was possible.

So, smiling, Gohan just placed Goten back on the ground and stepped forward till he faced Piccolo and kissed him softly on the cheek, rather liking how he could return home after a hard day at school and be greeted by his boyfriend, not caring that his family saw the kiss he just relished the moment.

"This'll be interesting."

 

* * *

 

 

Steam flirted around the rippling sculpt body, stresses of the day slowly easing away in the hot water before the teen stepped out briskly, wet hair cuddling against his face appearing a deep black to match his eyes, tanned skin canvas to the running droplets as he wrapped a fluffy towel around masculine hips, looped another around his shoulders and stepped back into his room. Feet welcomed onto carpeted flooring with the strides before tired eyes landed upon his neatly made bed, sheets quickly losing their firmness against the dip of tiny legs pressed into the duvet: Goten.

The brothers were quickly washing up before dinner but Goten had been heading downstairs when Gohan started his shower so it surprised him to see the tyke sitting patiently upon his bed, legs crossed and face pouting with the waiting, "oh, hey" said Gohan, seeing his little brothers keen eyes blink at being noticed Goten pouted a little more; wondering how to speak. The boy didn't often look like that, so he had to ask "what's up, Goten?" before removing the towel from his shoulders to rub at his soaked hair.

"Umm..." began the child, his large dark eyes not sure where to look and a slight blush over his chubby cheeks, his words a little shy as he spoke, surprising Gohan at their powerful simplicity "you kissed Piccolo." The teen blinked and realised his little brother must be confused, he hadn't actually told Goten of his relationship with the Namek yet, more out of distraction that secrecy. Sighing to himself, he decided now was the time to explain things; his brother was young so he might not understand fully but then again, the Son house wasn't one for discrimination, nobody would teach him to think negatively of homosexuality, or anything really. But there's also a large stigma about teaching little ones about this stuff, not that there should be, Gohan just had to hope this would go well. Here goes.

Sitting upon the bed, side by side with his little brother, still towel drying his hair making it messier with each movement though they were slowed considerable as he pondered how to word this: "you know how mom and dad love each other?" he asked "and how Bulma and Vegeta love each other, even if they don't show it" he extended containing his smile, turning his face and lowering the towel back to his shoulders: ebony hair tousled adorably.

"Yeah" replied Goten, focus entirely upon Gohan, their eyes locked and room quiet.

Taking in a breath, Gohan looked into Gotens eyes and smiled gently, "well, I love Piccolo...in the same way" he explained gently, voice soft.

For a while there was silence, the thought process clearly disabling Goten's speech at the moment, but he was clearly figuring things out, his eyebrows quirking every so often adorably: eventually he did perk up and in his sweet, curious voice Goten asked "so, you love Piccolo...like you wanna get married and stuff? " It was all so simple, but none the less powerful when he asked that and Gohan's lips curled coyly in response "yup, one day" he grinned stronger and Goten's big eyes seemed to gleam.

"So if you married Piccolo...what would that mean?"

Rather enjoying Goten's questions, his own fantasies of his and Piccolo's future swimming around in his mind, Gohan answered "Piccolo would be your brother-in-law."

"Really?!" he squeaked in delight, surprising by his brother with such eager eyes causing Gohan to nod in slight of disbelief "you're already an awesome big brother but Piccolo just makes it better!" the boy grinned up towards Gohan, large beaming eyes happy and Gohan could only match his smile, so wide it was becoming sore but he didn't care. Goten must be very fond of Piccolo, such admiration and joy in those eyes, and it was then his mother's voice rang in his head again, 'my boys' she had said, and now he was beginning to get it. "You really like Piccolo, huh?"

"Yup," Goten answered immediately, a warm feeling in the room, when suddenly the boy's face turned serious, brows strong and eyes to match, slightly pouted lips which made Gohan blink at the abrupt change, despite his expression however Gohan had to contain the smile as Goten stood upon the bed, tiny stature and onesie emphasised in his stance making him appear more adorable by the second. "What's the matter, Goten?" Gohan asked, wondering what could have made his brother's mood jump so harshly.

In response, the child pointed a tiny hand and finger towards his brother, declaration waiting to be voiced as his other hand went to his hip, Goten's voice serious and all too adorable as he announced: "big brother; if you ever hurt Piccolo I will kick your butt!"

Gohan blinked several times at this, not knowing what to do since he was partly in awe and yet founf the entire thing lovable and sweet; the boy so cute in his pyjamas and facial expression, his wording childlike and sentiment wonderful. Gohan just sighed as his mind boggled a little, unexpectedly happy at his brother's words: glad and surprised Goten cared so much, though he hadn't been expecting the 'I'll kick your ass' talk from his kid brother of all people. Looking into Goten's eyes, he saw those twinkling strong orbs and steady pout, "you promise big brother?"

"I promise" Gohan replied sincerely and felt his heart flutter a little, a smile painfully wide curling into his lips and eyes to match ad he leaned down and hugged his brother, careful to not get him wet with still wet hair.

Goten's stance became less stiff when those large arms encircled him, a threat followed by a hug? Weird. "What's the hug for?" he asked against his brother's muscular chest, voice muffled a little by his position, the boy looking so small against the Golden Warrior. Gohan pulled back a little, arms still around the boy but far enough to look the tyke in the face, smile still refusing to leave him as he said gratefully "thanks for looking out for him, it means a lot" with earnest eyes glittering in a deep truth.

The boy still huffed a little though he understood what Gohan was saying, Goten wouldn't have made him promise if he wasn't aware of Piccolo's feelings, though he didn't know much it didn't take a genius to know Piccolo was the vulnerable one here. One a different issue however, Goten folded his arms and stepped out of Gohan's embrace with a blush and pursed bottom lip, "well no hugging" he mumbled and attempted to seem more 'warrior-ish' as seemed his trend at the moment.

"Why?" Gohan asked, smiling in amusement.

"Because I am a serious fighter now and fighters don't do all the mushy stuff" he huffed and turned his head to the side to emphasise his coolness. Gohan struggled not to laugh but for the sake of his little brother's dignity he forced it down and instead said "oh really? Piccolo hugged me yesterday" causing the child to blink and turn back to Gohan with wide eyes, "he did?!" he exclaimed in disbelief. "Uh-huh, even tough guys like hugs" Gohan giggled and waited for his Goten's response, though he hadn't expected what happened next.

"I want a hug from Piccolo!" declared and whined Goten and, with an eagerness like Gohan had never seen before, the boy ran out of the room most likely heading to try his luck at hugging the Namek and Gohan only chuckled and proceeded to get dressed.

 

* * *

 

 

Gohan and Goten sighed in unison, leaning back in their chairs with satisfied bellies, deliciousness still lingering on their tongues and between their teeth, feeling a happy hum dancing in their souls at the meal they had just wolfed down like starving people: or Saiyajins. "Piccolo that was amazing" Gohan managed past the full feeling, truly astounded by how quickly his boyfriend had learned; at this Chichi giggled a little "what's so funny?" the teen asked with a soft expression.

The woman turned to look at the Namek whom sat across the table from her, the two demi-saiyajins either side, and chimed "I'm impressed you cooked this too, not so much with the recipe I mean with Goten clinging to you for the last part" with a small smile she couldn't keep hidden the watched Piccolo grumble inwardly, dark eyes shifting to Gohan.

That gruff voice still in a mumble as he addressed his boyfriend "why did you have to tell him about hugs?" and Gohan just smiled at him like a cheeky little imp, Goten having held onto Piccolo's leg after their conversation upstairs refusing to let go until it was time to eat and even then it was reluctant: he really was adorable, actually: they were adorable. Standing from his chair Gohan just helped pick up plates, since most of them were his anyway, and on his way to the counter leaned downward and left a brief kiss upon his love's cheek.

As Gohan continued on his many careful journeys between the table and the bunker, Piccolo's brow twitched at the sight of mounting dishes but simply sipped at his water and Goten hopped down from his chair lazily with a full stomach and toddled towards the seated Namek. Yet again the boy curled his hand next to his mouth to cover his words though he spoke loud enough that nothing was entirely 'secretive,' looking upwards with big eyes he said "Piccolo, I told Gohan that if he ever was bad to you I'd beat him up" with pride and a smile, sharing the information to let Piccolo know the tyke was protecting him.

Piccolo blinked at the words, usually he felt more than prepared for Goten's words but that one took his steadiness a little, part of him really wanted to laugh but it stayed in his gut, while his throat became dry rather intensely and his chest tightened, the child was so serious in front of him: sweet kid, "thanks kiddo" was all he could think to say and continued to feel frozen even as Goten hugged his leg tightly and then toddled off again.

Watching Goten leave the kitchen to play, Piccolo couldn't help but feel a flutter at the boys words and sentiment, the boy believed he was a great fighter, and in many ways he was, but regardless of that...the boy was looking out for him and wanting him not to worry about things; about getting hurt. "Like I said," Chichi hummed aloud, taking obsidian eyes to focus on her "you have such an effect on my boys, and it's not just two out of three" she mused and didn't care if she rambled. She was proud of her boys, all of them, Gohan for his strength as a fighter, student, son, brother and lover, Goten for his stubborn sweetness, adoration and enthusiasm, Goku, well, for being Goku; and now Piccolo. Yes, she was proud of her boys.

Piccolo looked to her wondering what the hell she meant by that, Gohan of course was obvious, and Goten becoming more so in the day's exchanges, but Goku? Admittedly Piccolo was aware of the fighter's respect of him, camaraderie and the like, but it wasn't like there was something special...was there? but she just waved it off picking up her own plate and a few glasses, small smile unmovable as Piccolo remained numb. Well it certainly had been quite the day.

 

* * *

 

 

Eventually, after what felt like a lifetime or two, the evening rolled around, the skies blushing rose and shadows of purple, a cold nip against skin as the new couple stood outside the Son house saying their goodnights. Gohan feeling the chill over his arms and face whilst Piccolo simply seemed tired: a few thank yous for the Namek's attempts today; and for not flying off the handle at Chichi, and just so many other things Gohan didn't have the words to express. So finally they said a warm goodnight and kissed, plush lips claimed sweetly and a small embrace before finally parting, longing to just stay in each other's company but exhausted bones screaming otherwise and Gohan returned into the Son house.

But as the Namek walked out into the garden, tingling over his lips still, about to take off for the lookout, he heard a small knocking sound and turned to see the source on by the upstairs window, obsidian eyes caught sight of none other than Goten with a smile looking out to the Namek, and then a tiny hand waved goodbye. Piccolo did think for a moment of ignoring him, to remain an unmoved statue as much as possible, but he really didn't want to, and so gave the kid a small wave with an elegant hand before taking off into the air; leaving behind the house of confusion and feeling. Okay he understood, and couldn't deny, Gohan and Goten...but Goku? Oh well...maybe one day he'd find out.


	25. I'll Just Listen

The week passed quickly enough, body guards trailing the teens every move until the sweet taste of freedom presented itself at the end of school, though as invasive as the guards were you'd think they'd intervene with the clearly obtrusive Angela, whose atrocious flirtations hadn't stopped and were more than stretching his patience, but regardless day after day the sun would rise and fall, Piccolo would continue his lessons and Gohan found it warmed his soul to return home and see the Namek there, waiting and adorning his apron.

And Chichi had finally revealed her 'catch' in regards for Goten's training, the child was to study, which would be odd since Goten looked just like dad, and if Goten showed promise, or at least effort, Piccolo would be allowed to train him. And Gohan's muscles could relax a little, but only a little, as on Monday maybe Bulma might be able to shed a little light on the whole robot situation; even if the news was bad at least everyone wouldn't be stuck in the dark so much. It was the not knowing that was the scariest part.

But today was Friday, and so Gohan's nerves were officially on high with what the day would present for him, both himself and Videl not be attending school so as to have a meeting at Satan Manor before the interview later in the evening. Meeting Hercule, introducing Piccolo and Videl, and the interview about being the Golden warrior and a bazillion other things broadcast to the whole world and all its people...Fuck.

Regardless, the day was a mountain that needed climbing and the victory, or at least completion, would assist in resting the demi-saiyajin's mind. So, Gohan and his beloved had set out as planned towards the Satan Manor, Gohan had never actually been there but had seen it on television a bunch of times and it looked far too extravagant for his liking, it wasn't like the Lookout which was ethereal and grand, the mansion often appeared gaudy and posed, but perhaps that was just the world of TV. He was nervous, he couldn't deny that, not just about the interview or Hercule: Videl and Piccolo would be meeting today. Piccolo was wonderful, even if Gohan was a little biased it was true, and Videl was great too, but...it was just so hard to gauge how things were going to play out. Piccolo didn't always make the best first impression, and it wasn't like Videl was beyond getting intimidated; he guessed he wouldn't know until it happened.

As the couple flew they came into view of the estate, high walls and gates with narrow trees yet a bright and vast mansion could still be seen blocking the horizon, reporters everywhere, constant movement as the vultures tried to get pictures of the family after the revelation, looking particularly rabid being starved of any action. Pathetic little things. Without hesitation the pair moved quickly passed them and over the walls so as not to be noticed, invisible to the bustling crowd at most a forgettable breeze upon cheeks before appearing at the front door, blocked from view by trees and garden features.

Finally at the door a moment of calm befell them, a pause to collect nerves as Gohan stared at the massive door in front of him and gulped, he really was scared, he didn't mind admitting that, he had a lot riding on today. Piccolo didn't knock, apparently letting Gohan take the lead though the Namek was even quieter than usual, probably nervous too but trying not to show it, his graceful being if anything too still and calculated in movements. The couple said nothing, simply waited and Gohan's dark eyes glanced over to his ever patient boyfriend, whom was loyally watching him, keeping as calm as possible for the teen and Gohan let a little smile curl upon his lips; they'd come too far to back out and even with Piccolo's dislike of meeting people he was being so supportive and Gohan felt a warmth amongst his chilled nerves.

Raising his hand slowly, taking in a deep breath, Gohan's strong hand hesitated as he tried to gather himself but faltered a little. "Gohan?" Piccolo addressed, looking into his loves eyes sharply, gruff voice instantly making the teen's skin shiver, he had nothing to say further, he just wanted to make Gohan relax and it didn't take a genius to see how his voice affected him. The demi-saiyajin just looked back at his beloved, and gave a small nod in understanding before leaning up and kissing Piccolo on the cheek, soft skin beneath eternally hungry lips for only a moment before finally he knocked on the thick door and waited.

Quickly a bodyguard answered the door without a word, seeing that Son Gohan had arrived he bowed his head and gestured entry though wary eyes paused at the tall Namekian, but otherwise remained professional as the duo walked into the establishment. Instantly the pair disliked the place, the ceilings were unnecessarily high, decor garish and bold, too expensive for such cheap taste, clearly a reflection on Hercule rather than his daughter, floors too shiny, walls too patterned, layout too obnoxious and simply too much in all conceivable aspects: too much. Despite this they remained silent and politely poised as the bodyguard took Gohan's coat, the suited man also lay out his hand for Piccolo to give his cape but he shook his head to decline, the human clearly unaware that the item could crush every bone in his body and finally they were lead into one of the sitting rooms of the mansion to await the company of their host.

It was an indecently large room, too much space for such little substance, blue luxurious carpets, green walls which the pair sincerely hoped weren't leopard printed as they appeared to be, a tacky shiny quality making them feel slightly nauseous, sconces of undeterminable material or even forethought and furniture of a light blue to accentuate the walls, too large for any family to possibly require unless they had the breeding habits of rabbits. In all: Piccolo and Gohan would be more than relieved when this meeting was over. Very, very, _very_ relieved.

All too quickly the pair were accompanied, large double doors opened to reveal several guards and more colourful characters, undoubtedly students, and in the centre of the group walked Hercule, gold belt shining to match his teeth, cologne immediately offending the senses. But despite the unattractive display, the pair did not miss the quivering bottom lip and overly thought out footsteps, the couple exchanged a look and shrug before looking back.

Hercule and company came to a stop in front of them, Hercule did not bow but it was not in his habit, "Welcome to my humble abode" he smiled as Gohan, before dark eyes travelled next to the teen, arching his neck slightly and wary nerves seemed to jump a little as the green warrior's presence. "Please, sit" he spoke politely and the pair did so, seating themselves quietly upon the large sofa and Hercule took seat upon a large chair facing them, his entourage huddling beside and behind him; "I wasn't expecting company."

"Is there a problem?" Piccolo asked, gruff voice seeming to scrape against the plushness of Satan's luxury, flat in tone but with an edge that made Hercule's spine liquefy that little bit more than usual.

"No, no, of course not" he almost whimpered, voice raising a few octaves but they did not comment, coughing, the man carried on "Piccolo...right?" and he received a nod, "I have to say, glad you seem to be on the good side" he said and was followed by nervous laughter, the Namek just glancing to his love as though saying 'seriously?' "Umm, you're not planning on being in the interview too, are you?" he asked attempting to cause as little offence as possible.

"No," Piccolo answered, "but I'm to observe."

"Ah, you'll be in the wings, fair enough" he nodded though nervousness did not leave his eyes, maybe he had his group with him to keep him from melting under pressure too quickly, meanwhile Hercule wondered what the hell this green guy's deal was, how did a fine boy like Gohan even know a creature like that? "What about right now?"

Piccolo rolled his eyes and Hercule worried he may be ticking off the demon, Hercule obviously threatened and knowing very little, for all he knew Piccolo could punch him in the teeth any second. "Just carry on," Piccolo said, "chat, I'll just listen."

"...okay..." Hercule replied, still scared silly, but decided todo as the man instructed, "anyway, Gohan, is it alright that iI call you that?"

"Its fine, you don't have to be formal" Gohan smiled, glad nothing unbecoming hd been exchanged between his boyfriend and man in front of them.

"Great, same goes for my name too" Hercule said trying to sound friendly and add more comfort to the situation, but it did not work too well. Piccolo rolled his eyes slightly, what was it with humans and small talk? Just get to the point already! And after a few awkward starts, they finally dod so, "umm, a couple things about the interview itself; Jimmy Firecracker will be conducting it..."

Piccolo looked a little confused, especially as the teen nodded apparently finding some relevance in the words and Gohan explained quietly "the same guy who covered the Cell Games for ZTV" and the Namek raised a brow before Gohan added, "...you blew up his camera."

"Oh yeah" Piccolo remembered and Gohan smiled a little while Hercule took on an even more shaky appearance.

"Uh huh...umm..." Hercule spoke numbly , really not feeling safe by the alien's company, "I-it'll be an hour long television broadcast later tonight..." he recovered, barely, and it was then that the information finally seemed to roll, ad breaks, question and answer sessions and so on to which Piccolo was thankful.

As the conversation continued, Gohan listening as though his life depended on it, hoping to acquire as much information as possible so he might be even slightly prepared and Hercule keeping his eyes straight ahead and beginning to sweat, and the man's guards remained still as trees while his warriors seemed to grow a little tired, someone else quietly entered the room. Videl walked onto the landing, and cast her eyes down at the scene, doing her best to go unnoticed, calm breathing and calculated steps, she say her father looking more than a little uncomfortable and quite the show of connections behind him. And seeing over the back of one of the , any sofas, she saw the back of Gohan's head, sometimes nodding along to Hercule's words and for a while she just watched him.

She couldn't deny that she still had a crush on Gohan, wondered what it might be like if he had chosen her, a curious warmth followed by a pressure, a tightening at knowing it was not to happen. It hurt, but it would be alright, they were friends through and though and that made her happier than any thought. Eventually, her eyes moved along and landed upon one most interesting of figures.

Piccolo Daimao Jr. His appearance from what she could see was a very tall man, muscular, and from the poise of his shoulders and neck, that gentle arch spoke of an ethereal quality that made her mind mist slightly. Slightly more blunt details were in his colour and ears, though the elegant points of the ears were somehow pleasing in his aesthetics, and the green, not so garish or obtrusive as one might think, more rich and sweepingly otherworldly. Seeing the couple side by side, though she couldn't see them fully, a mix entered her psyche as she couldn't help but feel that little bit of jealousy, knowing in the flesh that the man existed, but at the same time, the moment her eyes had seen the Namek he was so significant in a room, his presence strong yet balanced and she could only feel drawn to him.

Her eyes narrowed, observing finer details in the Namek's wardrobe and the markings over his arms that could just be seen, and she was oddly amused when she saw one of those ears flick a little, the action more than a little cute but distracted Videl was struck full force by a glance. Having picked up on the girl's presence the moment she had walked into the room, Piccolo had ignored for a while, but a quickened pace of her breath intrigued him enough to turn his head, in one fluid movement his eyes locked with hers for the first time.

Finally seeing her in the flesh, though it was not so odd, he had heard of her for long enough to not find her unknown, her reaction to Piccolo's attention one most startled so he excused her wide eyes and flinching shoulders, her ki was stronger than average and immediately he knew of her potential, he poise one of dedication and a little rough around the edges which he preferred. Videl's heart beat jumped the moment those obsidian depths caught her; he really did have beautiful eyes, she thought. His face though familiar to video footage was something to behold in person, those high cheekbones, dainty nose and chin, lips steady and full, and back to those eyes, those incomprehensible and addictive eyes.

Silently the two stared at one another, not moving a muscle until eventually Gohan realised his beloved was engrossed elsewhere from the conversation, seeing a strong gaze targeted behind tham the teen followed his gaze to see none other than Videl. Hercule, many things but not blind, stopped speaking and the room fell silent, prompting Videl to snap out of her awe, identifying with her feet once more, Videl gulped and made herself move, with difficulty pulled her eyes away from the Nameks and descended the stairs.

Out of habit Gohan stood as it was polite, though Piccolo did not, "Hey Videl," the teen greeted with a smile and as she came to stand by them he spoke with gestures "this is Piccolo, Piccolo this is Videl."

Videl immediately stretched her hand out and Piccolo looked at her for a second before choosing to reciprocate, and to her surprise his skin was softer than hers, having been training day after day she knew she was not exactly a princess in body but she hadn't expected to touch such silk, but this was numbed as another thought came to her in that Piccolo's action was not natural, and Gohan's words about his isolation becoming all too real. But she also found novelty in how careful the man was, making sure to not touch her with his sharp nails, fine details she was coming to realise all the more intriguing. Hercule seemed to tense at his though, disliking his daughter's presence during this conversation, he had a tough enough time when they were alone after the truth all came out, and he couldn't help but feel a little anxious as she made contact with the unpredictable demon.

"Videl, don't you have some homework to do?" Hercule tried, but to no avail as Videl chimed "done it, you'll have to try harder to get rid of me dad" she sighed with a small smile before plopping herself down upon the adjacent sofa, seated between the couple and her father, she did take some pity however as she saw his helpless eyes and she said "I'll just listen" mirroring the Namek unknowingly and both he and Gohan blinked before returning to the conversation.

"So, the basic details alright with you?" Hercule asked and the demi-saiyajin nodded, "fine by me" and paused before glancing at the Namek, wondering what he had to say on the matter only to head a telepathic message, the feeling never becoming natural for the teen but he enjoyed the thorough feel of his loved voice so intimately 'that's the _basics. H_ e's far from finished.'

Hercule was too scared to notice the small exchange but Videl's watchful eyes caught the glances and miniscule nod, those locked eyes and she wondered just how well they could communicate; it was really quite remarkable. And just as Piccolo suggested, Hercule spoke again "I was just wondering what you were planning on speaking about in the interview, their questions can be quite invasive and try to twist your words..." he twisted to sound supportive however his interests obviously his own.

"I know, but I'm really not sure what to say, especially since I don't know what questions they'll ask me" Gohan said honestly.

With a exhaled breath Hercule was actually being a little helpful as he listed "Mr Firecracker will probably ask about your powers and history as a fighter so it's up to you how you handle that, but about the Cell Games..." and his helpfulness was over, so quickly.

'Here it comes' Piccolo telepathically sent and Gohan felt his tummy lurch a little, and the feeling only increased as the ridiculousness invaded his ears; "I was wondering...if you would possibly, if you wouldn't mind, maybe...say that I tutored you."

"Huh?" Gohan said aloud, even in his well trained manners he couldn't contain the response to the ludicrous request, and Hercules large puppy dog eyes did not help matters, especially since puppies are cute and Hercule was not. Eww.

"Aw c'mon," he started, a pleading slightly in his voice and his staff and students behind him seemed to collectively sweatdrop, not that they were surprised, it wasn't exactly secret about hi true self but, meh, he had the money; it was Videl to facepalm . "It won't be news that my reputation is at stake here" Piccolo was rather amazed how quickly Hercule went from responsible host to squabbling nit-wit, it was quite the talent, "a-and if people think that I was responsible for your victory my name could be saved, I could say I took the focus away from you because you were so young and weren't ready for the press intrusion?" he rambled and continued with those atrocious puppy dog eyes which remained disturbing.

Videl grumbled under her breath, his entourage looking everywhere but ahead, Piccolo felt a little embarrassed for him but hoped to Kami the teen wouldn't be so easily taken in by a desperate man's plea and about to message him just such a reality he was relieved the teen was ahead of him.

"I'm sorry Hercule, I'm not about to lie like that" Gohan's eyes apologetic but firm and Piccolo smirked, Videl's gaze seeing this display she liked seeing the two guys like that, Gohan's jaw strong and assertively honest nature, and Piccolo amused and smirking at the same time. "But, I'm not about to bad talk you either" Gohan continued "I'm glad the press weren't all over me, so, even though you did it for your own reasons, I guess I'm thankful you took the spotlight."

Hercule wasn't sure what to say, a 'you're welcome' certainly wasn't appropriate since Gohan was basically saying it was coincidence Hercule's self-centredness worked out for the better so again he just nodded nervously. But seeing the man clearly had more to say despite his silence and Gohan prompted, "was there something else Hercule?"

"...yes..." Hercule cheeped, eyes looking to his daughter and then back to Gohan, this action repeating a couple of times before finally he said "I would like to know your intentions towards my daughter."

Gohan and Videl were almost floored by the words and Piccolo just rolledhis eyes, but quickly Videl laughed, she couldn't help it, for all she still had a crush on Gohan knowing his feelings for the Namek hearing that paranoid question was rather funny.

Clearly confused, Hercule more firmly asked "what's so funny?" but his daughter just giggled a little harder and Gohan covered his smile with his hand courtly and Piccolo remained still but an ever so slight look of amusement over his features.

"Sorry, dad," Videl recovered but still with a giggle "just...you've got nothing to worry about."

Videl looked to the couple with a smile and Gohan straightened up his back, he hadn't foreseen telling Hercule of all people this but "well, while she's one of my best friends, Videl and I aren't romantically involved and won't be..."

"Oh? What's wrong with my daughter?" came the unexpected response and Gohan couldn't contain the "What?!" that fell from his lips, holding up his hands defensively he really had not seen that question coming "nothing-".

There were few things Hercule was willing to defend strongly and his daughter was one and so the man continued "clearly you think there's something wrong with my daughter if you're not romantically interested."

Piccolo just tried to drown the stupidity out, Gohan's fumbling to try and not offend amusing but dragging, Videl's giggles continuing and Hercule's pitch getting that little bit higher with every word. Poor Gohan, so polite: "wait...do you want me to date your daughter?"

"...N-no" Hercule replied, realising what he had just said "but that's not the point!" and the man rambled on yet again and Gohan slowly smiled and silently, slowly moved his hand onto Piccolo's, the Namek stilling for a moment but said nothing, and the pair waited for the buffoon to notice. Videl not so slow on the observations started giggling that little bit harder the longer this went on, and eventually a guard leant down to whisper in Hercule's ear and slowly the information seemed to register and his words faded, eyes looking down to the joined hands and the cogs began to turn and suddenly it became all too clear why the demon had attended the meeting with the teen.

"You two?!" he gasped wide-eyed, and Videl put both hands over her mouth to try and keep the full on laugh down and Gohan just smiled warmly saying "I think you can see why there is nothing romantic between myself and your daughter..."

The man's mouth remained agape, but it was true and perfect, after all the crap between himself and his daughter he could seem like the good guy, he could support her friendship with a boy and not worry, "I wish my daughter hung out with more young men like you" to which he received suspicious brows "polite, I mean" he lied and all just let him away with it, shaking heads slightly.

Hercule did think a moment if he should say something, he was a parent after all and Gohan's boyfriend was...well...less than reputable, but he opted for silence as he didn't want to be beaten to a pulp. Slightly uncomfortable, Hercule turned the subject back to the interview, and a few of his own curiosities about the real golden warrior, how the hell someone so young could have stood up to Cell and so on, and a few more bouts of begging which ultimately were rejected.

 

* * *

 

 

Feminine hands slowly pushed her father backwards, his and his crew stepping accordingly "Dad, Gohan is not about to say you were his role model and inspiration!" Videl said before moving the group by the double doors they had stepped through. The man tried to argue with "but sweetie we've got to think of the family name!" but all attempts failed. "Go make sure everything's perfect for tonight's interview."

"But-" and the man was ignored as the doors slammed shut, Hercule clearly offended at being thrown out of a room in his own home but just scratched his head and mumbled "teenagers" thoroughly defeated. Videl having shut the doors leaned her back against the doors and sighed; "sorry about him" with an apologetic smile.

Gohan laughed a little "no problem, he's not too bad" knowing for all he was a Class A idiot he wasn't actually a bad guy.

"You're too polite sometimes" she smiled and steps forward, joining the pair once again, finally just her and them "now we can have a real conversation: it's nice to finally meet you, Piccolo" she bowed her head slightly, dark bangs playing over her face and Piccolo mimicked the small bow, feeling slightly nervous now, a good impression was necessary here as both were so important to Gohan, "Gohan's told me so much and I have to say you're a very interesting person" she chimed.

"Is that a good or a bad thing?" his voice gruff and soul shaking which Videl found herself liking, such a powerful voice.

"Definitely a good thing" she smirked, before sitting back onto the sofa from before, plush cushions puffing around her legs and she grinned; this was going to be fun, and she proceeded to delve into her own curiosities, hearing a general description in one go could only tell her so much about the z senshi, and so began a warm exchange of stories and learning.

 

* * *

 

 

"So, how did you guys defeat Slug if he was so strong?!" Videl inquired with gleaming eyes like an excited child engrossed in her bedtime story, her elbows pressed into the arm of the chair, hands under her chin and excitement evident in every moment. She was learning so much about Earth's history from these two, who knew they'd been so involved without the public's knowledge, but then again, the number of stories that included Piccolo destroying cameras was becoming a trend she rather enjoyed.

"There's a little cheat, I suppose" Piccolo said, and Videl had observed his the entire time, finding his appearance more intriguing the more he did. He was so still most of the time, and any movement was so graceful it seemed impossible, a vocabulary and diction to match, his hands in particular rarely moved but when they did they were ,mesmerising, like some hypnotic spell and Videl was hooked.

The Namek was clearly a reserved person, keeping much to himself and not naturally expressive, and amongst the stories the more she learned the more honourable and majestic a figure he became. "How come?" she asked, eagerness threaded into each word.

"Namekian hearing is extremely sensitive and so with Slug's increased size his senses were increased as well, which at first was an advantage, but we turned it against him."

"Uh-huh?" she chirped, "so what did you do?" so engrossed is the stories and Gohan watched the entire exchange with an unmovable smile, they were so adorable, Piccolo's cool exterior but Gohan could tell he was nervous, not used to speaking so much but Videl was warm and accommodating, and the girl's actions obvious in her curiosity.

"Gohan whistled" Piccolo said cocking his head towards his love and Videl paused, taking in the odd answer and looked to Gohan whom just shrugged. "You...whistled?" her brow twitching as the information processed in her brain; "but the guy was so strong!" Piccolo allowed his lips to curl slightly, she reminded him a little of Goten like this, the big eager eyes and excitable so easily.

"Didn't matter, high pitched noises affect our balance, concentration and so on."

"Wait a minute, if Gohan was whistling, what about you?" she asked, showing her intelligence well.

"I ripped my ears off beforehand" Piccolo answered bluntly, as if normal it rolled from his tongue and Videl, usually so strong upon her feat seemed to fumble even seated, "wha...?" causing Gohan to laugh, grabbing their attention; "that's the tip of the iceberg with Piccolo" he informed through chuckles.

And the meeting carried on, more exciting stories and character revelations, but all in all Gohan kept smiling, his two best friends getting along just as he hoped they would, and he had never seen Videl look like she was, so open and gleeful, genuine joy laced into her being as she stared up at the Namek. He could not have asked for more, so, all he had to worry about was his interview, but even then, he knew that Piccolo would be waiting in the wings, supporting him and waiting. And from the sound of things he doubted Videl would be too far away either.


	26. It's Just Me, You and the World!

In the small Kame House the soft wishings of the ocean coddling against the sands the friends huddled by the television, Oolong and Roshi's aged face more amused by the cute girls in the adverts to remember what they were waiting for, Yamucha watching curiously meanwhile Turtle was beating him at poker and so on. The Kame house residents ready to watch what had been advertised as an hour exclusive interview with the Golden Warrior, wondering how the teen might handle himself and just what might get revealed to the glamorous world of television and herds of addicted audiences.

In one sitting room at Capsule Corp Bulma sat with Trunks by her side, the promise of the interview one for her type of curiosity as she took a break from her tireless researching, her father seated adjacent while her mother handed out soda and snacks. Vegeta had joined them to watch the interview which struck the family as odd but didn't comment, and their guests also sat amongst them to watch the interview. Android 18 and Krillen seated together, baby Marron playing around their feet and Android 17 segregated similar to Vegeta in seating.

The dark haired male feeling unsure within himself, Bulma had removed his codes, the process easy and quick much to his surprise, and with that he felt no qualms with the same being done for his sister later, but it was odd, yes, definitely odd. As if some novel he once knew was dissolved from his memory, and he knew he did not remember, some blank space which made him feel lighter, in a great way, a wonderful and free way, shackles removed and an unseen branding only a fading scar upon the memory. His beliefs didn't change, his opinions remained and world untouched but he couldn't shake how awake he felt, so unhindered by something he never knew was there before. And he was glad to know his sister might feel the same too.

As it was he was sat amongst the group to watch an interview he didn't really care that much about, but he was told to take it easy and Gohan was revealed as the Golden Warrior because of his attack, so he was kind of curious as to how the topic might be covered. The teen also didn't strike him as the best for interviews, a bit sheepish but if he can hold his head high around Piccolo he supposed he must have something, even if he hadn't seen it yet.

And that was enough to get the android thinking of the Namek yet again, he found the man strolling through his mind a lot lately, graceful, calculated and light steps but steps all the same, he'd only seen the guy a couple of times since the attack but sight ages with pride he supposed, and his view on the Namekian only became grander with each meeting. It annoyed him in all honesty, how he had previously preferred to be on his own and all of a sudden he found himself not only not offended by company but enjoying it. Thinking about being in that company when he wasn't. Wanting to. Community sucks. And it didn't help that Vegeta was extra watchful over him, he knew the prince and the Namek were friends but that didn't explain the sniffing.

Elsewhere Angela and Sharpener sat in a diner, the crowd quieter in curiosity as they looked to the large screens and listened for the interview everyone was fussing over, Angela with her drink that was more sugar than coffee and Sharpener with his meal, he never understood women and their weird diets. He was definitely eager to see the interview, Videl had explained a little to him on the martial arts side and considering how the guy was in gym class it wasn't entirely out of the realm of possibility. He was supposed to be on a date though, and he might be blonde but he wasn't that blonde, she was obviously flirty over Gohan but, well, the dude was gay right? Women. Crazy things. And he was only with her for a bit of fun, not that she seemed to mind, nothing serious between them and at least she was attractive enough to keep his interest. Teen aged boy interest anyway.

Angela's falsely purple eyes wouldn't leave the screen, whenever Sharpener spoke she'd shush him even though it hadn't started and her lipstick fading under lips she could not stop biting in anticipation. She was glad he was on his own in the show, she didn't know if she could stomach Videl or her idiot father blundering over the questions. She bounced a little on her chair as the titles rolled and the program began, show time!

Videl stood in the wings, watching on screens a nervous Gohan, glad to be waiting behind the set and not as home where her father was undoubtedly pulling at his hair and whimpering like a wounded puppy. The demi-saiyajin looked rather handsome for his debut, dark eyes and hair always a treat on screen, a shirt and tie to look dapper and a navy suit for good measure, smart and not as severe as Jimmy Firecracker, the tense ex-news reporter in his usual dark suit and hideously slicked hair; nasal voice at the ready.

Looking around she wondered where Piccolo was, he had said he would be here, and she had heard the slight panic at his arrival but saw nothing more, so with hands on hips she pouted, already rather taken with him as a noble and upstanding character she would hate to be disappointed and so soon. And just as she was to give up and sit to watch she heard a deliberate cough and paused, following the direction of the noise she looked up, eyes widening in delighted surprise as she saw the Namek seated above older props sitting in the wings; legs crossed and eyes illuminated by dimmer blue gel lights, statue like in stillness and majesty, their eyes locking if only for a moment enough to communicate position. Their joined support for Gohan. Videl smiled, turning back to the screens without a word to see the final countdown whilst Piccolo, unseen, smiled too.

 

* * *

 

 

The music played, the film rolled and the feed streamed, the world plugged in as a collective front row to a revealing show whampacked with high cost ad time, complimentary colour schemes that really weren't all that complimentary and voices no one spoke with at home. Only for the glamorous world of television.

The camera scanned over setting images, glorified stills from news coverage before falling onto Jimmy Firecracker, slicked and powdered for his return to the public eye as he welcomed the viewers "Hello and welcome to what promises to be the biggest moment in television with an exclusive interview with none other than the REAL saviour of Earth, enemy of evil and all around hero, Golden Warrior!" cheers from the studio audience at the declaration, Gohan doing everything he could to not sink into the leather seat. "I will be your host, Jimmy Firecracker, most of you will remember me from my live report at the terrifying Cell Games and I am here to bring you the truth and nothing but. My guest, our shock hero, Son Gohan," time allowed for applause and a cut moment of profile for the teen where he drew in a breath to steady himself, try to anyway. "But you've all waited long enough, let the interview commence and we will be taking audience questions later in the show."

Turning in his seat to face Gohan, the sweet faced but obviously well build male, looking the part enough for everyone to listen. "Hello Son-san, may I call you Gohan?" and about to answer but Jimmy continued too quickly "alright Gohan, let's get to the point. You are the real Golden Warrior?"

Gohan found his voice and did his best to not look at the cameras or audiences so looked to his host, which wasn't a great view, but it could perform as some charade that this was remotely like a conventional conversation. "Yes, I am" voice a little dry. He really was not enjoying that. At all. The set up was great though, not overly tacky, topical enough and he could only hope the questions would work out well enough for him and to just get this hellish thing over with. Nerves making his hands tense a little, not noticeable to the eye but he felt it and that was enough, the same with his heart rate increased not so much to alarm but be fully acknowledged and not help his nerves whatsoever.

"Why keep it a secret so long? Surely all that fame and fortune is rightfully yours?" Jimmy extended, and Gohan, with his heart beating in his throat and blood pulsing in his ears, deliberately breathing in even counts we started "well, I was very young at the time, and...eh...I'm not really into the famous life, I prefer a bit of peace and quiet" he smiled and a few 'aww's drifted from the audience at how gentle he sounded, that or how shy he seemed. "I just can't imagine giving up all that money, I assume Hercule Satan will be paying some compensation?"

"Um...we really haven't discussed it, I don't need money though, I'm happy with what I've got" and again the 'aww's sounded and he was apparently coming across as some sweetheart.

"Well, the secret's out now Gohan, how have things been since the world found out you're true identity?"

Gohan contained the impossible noise he wanted to let fourth at such a question, but reined in the exasperation enough to answer "it's been quite overwhelming, really...Schoolmates in particular, too much fuss has been made over it, even my friends get hassled some."

"Such barbarians, for what you did for the world much more respect should be coming your way. I must say, I recall seeing you at the cell games, so young, and you seem to have grown into quite the man: are you a better fighter now than you were before?"

"My power level has increased, yes...and I train regularly to keep up my skills" he answered trying not to sound rehearsed, "do you have any advice to young martial artists for training? Surely there is no greater example than yourself."

"Well, I don't know about that, I am the strongest the Z senshi have but there are others with more experience and other advantages, strength isn't everything. And my advice is just that, remember not to just go for stronger and stronger, there's no point in having lots of muscle if it weighs you down and your opponent can run circles around you, there must be balance." Gohan recited, paraphrasing much from Piccolo's teachings and from that the studio audience clapped and even whooped, so wise and well rounded his answer seemed. Yup, Piccolo was definitely the best for this interview thing.

Gohan was a little relieved though, Jimmy Firecracker was, admittedly, very good at his job, though he was sure more invasive questions were to come to make the interview worth the hour he wasn't completely thrown for confidence. But largely he felt comfort in the presence of Videl and Piccolo, able to feel their ki so close and patiently observing, and from discussions with his love he realised how lost he would be without the Namek.

"Now," the man spoke, moving onto a specific topic and Gohan straightened "I'm sure our audiences are aware of how this all came to our attention, Friday's devastating attack destroyed buildings and oddly despite many missing for several days no fatalities have been recorded though trauma and broken homes are on minds, our thoughts are with them at this time."

Gohan heard him speak what was essentially a stock phrase to seem respectful in a time of difficulty 'our thoughts are with them, but i'm now going to ask someone they're favourite colour', yeah, the world's priorities are on track. But at least the wish on the dragonballs had returned loved ones home and the masses seemed none the wiser.

"So, what exactly happened on that day?" Jimmy asked with a curious lean for effect.

"Well, we're still looking into all the details, but essentially the z senshi were alerted to danger and arrived on scene to a previous associate," "you knew the attacker?" Jimmy asked breathily, the audience visibly leaning forward, "yes, he is the brother of one of our fighters, and actually not considered an enemy" with every word Gohan thanked his lucky stars Piccolo was not only a genius but his loving, dedicated and beautiful genius, "he was influenced by an outside force, his behaviour on the day was nothing like himself and he himself attempted to rebel against it. I'm afraid we do not have more information to share on the incident but research is being conducted in the very capable hands at Capsule Corporation."

A small applause sounded and Gohan continued "due to the importance of this research we would appreciate that the public cease flooding Capsule Corp's phone lines with questions about the z senshi."

And Jimmy smirked a little at the well dictioned announcement and liked how good this must look on screen; the more interest the more money. "Thank you Gohan, and now, to move on, I'm sure everyone is curious about the Cell games, I imagine you'll know more on the situation, so what exactly was the situation with that monster?"

Gohan cleared his throat, he remembered not to reveal too much, no mention of time travel or the biological factors of Cell, "Cell was a creation by scientist Dr Gero" and a couple of gasps were heard and Jimmy waited until the research team behind the show sent him a message to his earpiece, "the Dr Gero? He's been missing for some time, it's hard to believe he could be behind such a thing."

"Admittedly, the man was a genius, dangerous, but a genius. He wanted to cause chaos in the world, and so created a series of androids, the epitome of them being Cell, designed to fight and keep fighting. Cell wanted to do nothing other than fight, also in regards to 'absorption' as many have spoken he gained power from those he absorbed."

"And what about the 'resurrection' many claimed they experienced?"

"...When Cell was defeated many of his effects on the earth were reversed, its difficult to explain" Gohan excused lamely, but he really did not want the masses knowing about the dragonballs, it was not a good idea "I'm afraid I do not know everything but we do not have to worry about that monster anymore."

"Well said" he replied, apparently the masses were more gullible than he thought, "so, what were your thoughts facing Cell?"

Gohan inhaled audibly, his broad chest rising as he remembered one of his most terrifying moments, "in all honesty, when we turned up to the Cell Games we did not know if we could defeat him, in fact, the safer bet was that we wouldn't but we had to try. I remember being very afraid, I won't downplay it, there was so much at stake and it was actually my father who suggested I fight, he put a lot of faith in me that day and the z senshi too. For all I was the one to take on Cell it wasn't something I could have done alone."

An applause erupted assisting in rounding off Gohan's answer and he gave a shy smile, so humble a hero the world thought, and thee more mentions of the z senshi the more curious the collective became, and it was then that Jimmy Firecracker received a little chime in his earpiece, with his showman smile and ingenuine voice "how wonderful, we'll take a short ad break and when we return we'll be learning more of our young hero, Golden Warrior Son Gohan and more on the z senshi. Don't go away!" he cheered with practice and music sounded as the adverts rolled.

Able to take a bit of a breather, Gohan let out a long sigh and Jimmy leaned towards him "very well done," he spoke nasally and Gohan blinked, the weedy little man really not the nicest company but things hadn't gone horribly wrong so he simply gave in "viewers around the world have tuned in, there's already blogging comments, you're quite the hit, a little country but sweet seems to be the popular opinion."

 

* * *

 

 

Piccolo sat high up in the wings, only a couple of stagehands had noticed him but Hercule had apparently informed them from what whispers he could here, at least they weren't freaking out, but then again these were television workers, no doubt dedicated beyond personal safety and opinion. He also heard Firecracker's comment to the teen and sighed, 'a little country?' what did that even mean? Humans were so strange sometimes, well, all the time, but who was he to judge.

"Hey, Piccolo?" he heard and looked down, the voice quiet but sure and he saw Videl's dark eyes peering up at him, he locked eyes with her and didn't say anything, simply let her know she had his attention. She gave a small smile at him for that, silent yet thoroughly present "first part went well huh?" she started and he gave a nod, admittedly relieved that nothing disastrous had occurred, but the night was well from over yet so that coil in his stomach wouldn't lessen. "You know more about this than I do, do you think information on the z senshi will work out?"

Piccolo's obsidian depths left hers for a moment, looking upwards as he thought over her question, the z senshi were a colourful bunch, and if Gohan were to spill everything, past enemies turned good guys, undependable individuals, that might not work out so well, but Gohan was doing well enough on not revealing too much than necessary so hopefully that would continue. Videl smiled a little wider as the Namek finally spoke aloud, that velvet growl just loud enough for her to hear "assuming Gohan doesn't hand out full profiles of everyone we should be fine."

"Why would that be so bad?"

"Nobody's perfect, too much information on anyone is subject to ridicule."

She nodded at that, "he looks good on screen" she chimed with a smile, looking at the monitors in the wings with a change in topic to amp the joy a little, "real handsome, you've got good taste."

Piccolo couldn't hide the smirk that naturally curled into lush lips, he let it be observed and he could only agree "why yes I do."

 

* * *

 

 

Quickly enough the break finished and a cheesy welcome back was announced by the nasal host and with a change of pace cheered "let's open the question segment of the evening," and with a handheld mike stood and strolled towards the studio audience, cameras following him while some remained with Gohan whom adjusted his sitting angle to face the watchers more clearly. "Hmm" Jimmy hummed for effect as he looked around the raised hands and finally held the microphone to a youngish chap whom stood to speak, a voice surprisingly light asked "are the z senshi and organisation? Like the army or something, if so, can anyone sign up?"

How to answer that? He was ready for a 'why don't you teach' question but, how to sum up the z senshi so generally? He paused a little too long on his answer, a slight pout over his lips and he really drew a blank, a slight panic over saying nothing sparked in his head and made it even harder to think.

"Well, Gohan?" prompted Jimmy, and didn't help at all.

"Uh, the z senshi..." the teen started but had nowhere to go, it seemed like such a simple question but he really didn't have the words, and just as he feared he might sink, a familiar feeling edged into his mind. Piccolo's telepathy, of course, that area of communication opening between them and only them, no doubt the Namek able to sense his difficulty even more than the waiting audience. 'Need help?' Piccolo's voice charmed and Gohan could only sigh mentally 'please.' Gohan couldn't imagine what he would do without the Namek, such a life saver, and that gruff voice assisted him beautifully, 'repeat after me...'

In an instant Gohan's demeanour seemed to change, his body language and expression assertive and sure, "the z senshi are not an organised group, certainly not an army, but instead a collective of individuals. Like any other group the z senshi met through friendships and journeys, mainly martial artists seeking training and challenges hence the majority of us being able to fight. I would not consider just the fighters as members of the z senshi, Bulma Briefs for example is not yet her skills are not only valuable but a necessity. In the z senshi there are individuals, friends, even families, we gather to protect earth for no other reason than it is our home and our lives, and with the power we possess to let harm come to the masses is never the right thing to do when we can make a difference. We are not an organisation, simply people and we do what we can, much like a parent who protects his house and family from burglars, we protect earth and we've even been known to help outside our own planet."

A stunned silence truck the world at such an answer, a sudden reality check that they were not a specialist unit, working and doing duty by some flag, but instead humans and people that had homes and bills like everyone else and summoned the bravery to fight for every soul too.

Gohan could have danced with such a script, his love a godsend and splendid genius, thoroughly amazed by the Nameks ability to speak and resolve. Thank fuck.

"So, how exactly did the z senshi begin?" asked Jimmy, still standing by the audience.

'Feel free to continue' Gohan sent telepathically, still a little too stunned to think for himself clearly, especially with trying to avoid the topic of the dragonballs, and Piccolo delivered yet again and Gohan his obedient parrot "the z senshi really began when my father, Son Goku, met with Bulma Briefs. He was a child back then and sought martial arts training around the world as well as greater challenges, Bulma rather bored with the life of rich security thought it might be fun to 'go on an adventure' and along the way they met other fighters, my father competed in tournaments and so on, today the z senshi are many and bonds forged over years and difficulties."

"Remarkable" Jimmy confirmed to a backdrop of applauds and a few whoops, remarkable indeed, were Piccolo a human public speaker as a career came to mind. As the applause faded the same chap whom asked the initial question continued with the new information, "can everyone be trusted, like, if it's not anybody's job will they be flaky about it or what, not everyone's a hero?" and both Gohan and Piccolo began to take a dislike to him, not just for his dismissive attitude but his spineless body of speech, could that man not speak without the word 'like' to his vernacular.

This time Piccolo did not even have to be asked before offering his script "there are z senshi members that are more likely to take to the battlefield than others, overall I would say yes you can trust them, though I would not say everyone is a vision of heroics, some are sweet while others could be considered cold but thats just being an individual and a person. Also, like you said, this is not a 'job' so much as something we as individuals choose to do to protect our homes and what we believe in. It's similar to asking if you can trust a colleague who sometimes misses meetings to definitely turn up to the next meeting, it's purely down to the individual and how they feel at the time, but I stand by them against difficulty and fight for them with my life and have had them fight for me just the same."

A small applause came and the topic dealt with Jimmy moved on "let's have another question, how about you miss..." he spoke in mock charm and stepped to a girl with far too much jewellery on and with an invasive accent asked "the News tried to show the public the attack last week, and at the Cell Games, both times the filming has been stopped, don't we have a right to see what our planet is facing?"

'This is defiantly you're area' Gohan almost laughed, Piccolo's habit of destroying cameras almost a character detail, "filming crews cause unnecessary risk to the themselves, the public and the fighters, the coverage on Friday alone distracted me, and I took on more damage instinctually protecting people than I would have on my own. It's quite simply a hazard, would you rather know that there are simply fighters out there ready to defend, or watch a group of fighters distracted by news crews?"

A middleaged woman piped up and Jimmy was quick to offer her increased volume and with a smokers breath offered "perhaps with psychological training you could learn to ignore them, it's the news crews who are responsible for their own safety."

And then came an answer than made Gohan want to tell the world just who was speaking the answer was so perfect, a shame that the dignity went to the wrong name for such words, "so as a person, I'm supposed to ignore another who is in danger? Even if I could become that warrior, I don't want to be, as far as I'm concerned if I ever have to behave in such a way I'll consider my enemy victorious."

 

* * *

 

 

The huddled home viewers at Capsule Corp sat in collective awe, a round of applause sounding from the large television speakers and all impressed with Gohan's responses and presence. Krillen voiced "wow, who knew Gohan had it in him?" and a few nods joined him whilst Vegeta's bottom lip pursed in thought, a suspicion crawling around his mind and just to be sure he senses out the ki not only of the demi-saiyajin but of the Namek's as well and resulted just as he believed.

"Piccolo's feeding him the answers" he said aloud, not really caring who heard, and knowing the Namek's abilities were s great, whilst not unexpected were still a display to astonish. His company turned to him in surprise, Bulma instantly asking "telepathy?" with a numbness and she received a nod from her husband, although a second later and what had been said truly sunk in, "wait, Piccolo's there?" she asked but he did not indulge her questions further, simply looked back to the screen.

Slowly the others did too, now adorned with knowledge to add to their deciphering of the interview whilst Android 17's gaze lingered on the informed Prince, only a moment longer but still an indulgence. The long haired man becoming increasingly intrigued by Piccolo, to think he could speak and retaliate so well, and uphold such fine characteristics and define them so delicately yet with standing. Truly an incredible man.

 

* * *

 

 

The questions continued, Gohan faultlessly answering with a mixture of himself and his beloved's words on topics such as how he became so strong, how his father had trained him and if he was willing to teach, and another advert break later the studio returned to more questions and slave like viewers.

"In regards to what happened after the Cell Games, what do you think of Hercule Satan?" asked a man who appeared more like a wizard which entertained Gohan for but a moment bfore he had to confront the new question, Piccolo was quiet for a moment before sending Gohan 'your opinion or mine?' telepathically and Gohan smiled a little knowing for this he was probably best on his own, and to the camera's it may just appear as though he thought little of Hercule's actions.

"Well, for many years the man did compete in martial arts tournaments, he won those fair and square and he is stronger than the average man though had he been our only hope against Cell, not to sugar coat, we'd be screwed." A small giggle cuddled the studio, even behind the scenes and the teen was sure the man of the topic was probably seated in his mansion sweating like a nervous bride, biting his nails and begging for some ray of hope. "Power level wise, he is not a top fighter, though I am friends with his daughter, we both attend school together as I'm sure many know already and her abilities are already superior to his."

"Really? A potential z fighter perhaps?" Jimmy pushed and Gohan gave a smile.

"Yes, I believe she would make a great addition, but to answer the original question, Hercule is a decent martial artist though I believe the world of show business got to him a little, which is not a crime nor is it all that surprising, I believe he was just a man trying to make the best of a bad situation and make a great name for himself. I do not consider him to be a bad person, just one who has made mistakes and I would like to ask the public to stop hounding him and his daughter, they do not deserve it."

"Don't you feel in the least bit angry, I mean, the man did take credit for your achievement?"

"No, no anger, a little disappointment but I'm sure Hercule is feeling that in himself more than anyone else, I never needed credit, earth was safe and that was enough" and to that the question answered and Jimmy moved on to a man too ordinary to watch for too long.

"What's your favourite kung fu movie?" came the fantastically dull and non-emotive question yet a few audience members leaned forward as though this was the good bit, and so began what Gohan could only title the 'filler' part of the show, the trend of stupidly uninteresting inquiries continuing until yet another ad break. Seriously, why would anyone be interested in his ideal holiday destination? Piccolo also, though he did not close the telepathic link, felt expressly deflated and refused to answer such drivel. Fair enough.

 

* * *

 

 

After the ads, many more TV addicts interested in the super extender mop for just 39.99 plus post and packaging and with each transaction a free bucket, the interview finally continued and snapped the easily influenced masses back into the reason they were tuned in in the first place. Jimmy happy to oblige the raised hand by a girl in her early twenties with cute freckles who cheekily asked the next question "do you have a girlfriend?" and a series of giggles, whistles, to which Piccolo covered his ears behind stage, and 'woos' commenced.

Gohan smiled though only for a second, he felt the telepathic link waver, not a lot, but enough to be noticed, Piccolo was silent, very silent, Gohan hoped it was in reaction to the whistles though he doubted it. 'On my own then' Gohan thought. He did wonder how to answer this, if he said 'no; that might open up more questions between himself and the girl which he didn't want, but at the same time he didn't want to say too much, eventually he settled with, "sorry, miss; I'm in a relationship" with a kind but nervous smile.

 

* * *

 

 

"Gohan's in a relationship?" Bulma squeaked and looked around as if the answer might be written on the walls or but all she, and the others, managed to notice was the only one who did not bustle or look vaguely surprised was Vegeta. The Prince hadn't budged or even batted an eyelid, it even took him a moment to realise he was being watched he was so unmoved by the news.

"Vegeta, did you know?" asked Krillen but received no answer other than a smirk.

Yup. He knew.

 

* * *

 

 

"So, who's the lucky lady? Is she a fighter too?" asked Jimmy, feigning a fanciful interest, and to this Gohan paused.

He even thought of saying 'I'd rather not indulge' but that wasn't true, and probably wouldn't sit well as an answer, maybe get the news on his back even more, besides, he was proud to be with Piccolo, he was. He knew a lot of this 'interview' wasn't entirely truthful, it was strategic and so on, designed to ease the pressure on his now public identity and he knew there would be nothing strategic with saying he as with Piccolo, but at the same time he didn't feel right lying.

 

* * *

 

 

In the Son House Goten sat confused in the sofa, his little legs swishing since they didn't touch the floor and a pout played over his lips, Chichi with a hand over her mouth in anticipation and waiting, worry, real worry.

"Mom, why doesn't Gohan just say he's in love with Piccolo?" asked the child, his dark eyes looking up openly as children do.

Chichi tore her eyes away from the screen long enough to look those curious orbs straight on and sigh "things are very complicated sweetie" before turning back.

"Why?" he asked but received no answer, his mother too engrossed in what might happen, or might not happen as the case may be.

 

* * *

 

 

Gohan didn't know what to do, to answer was necessary but with what words? There was no 'lucky lady', there was an 'accepting hermaphrodite' but he supposed that was an unlikely phrase to catch on anytime soon.

Piccolo felt like choking, his heart rate had sped up and he was doing all he could to not alarm his love by a wavering ki or telepathic link but it was becoming difficult, and Gohan wasn't exactly masking it well either, his pause lasting too long and his breathing had quickened from what he could hear.

'Gohan,' Piccolo addressed in their mind link, his tone slightly sullen but ever practical, 'I understand if you lie' he said though something ached as he did so.

Gohan ached too, as though a hand was digging into his chest to strangle his heart, there was Piccolo sacrificing himself, again. He knew his love was being strategic, which was still very much himself, and to lie would probably be the easier option, but he couldn't speak and reason this out with the feeling in his chest. But he also couldn't answer with his mind, his heart, he had to do it, he had to go for it, even if it would lead to difficulty.

"I am dating another member of the z senshi."

 

* * *

 

 

"I'm gonna kick him so hard if he doesn't say it soon" Goten grumbled, arms crossed and back hunched, his eyes narrowed at his brother on the screen, why was Gohan being so silly? Piccolo was awesome!

Chichi inched closer, hearing her son's dislike and finding a small warmth to her otherwise shivering muscles, tenseness in the wait and she found herself whispering aloud too, a small mantra or 'please be okay, please be okay...'

 

* * *

 

 

"Vegeta, who is it?" asked an eager Bulma, a wonderful woman but a vulture when it came to gossip, and the more she remembered Vegeta's mention of the teen, that he was impressed by him a little, the more desperately she wanted to know.

"Like he said" Vegeta shrugged off the attention.

"But..." Bulma began, thinking through the women in the z senshi, the only single one was Launch but she was busy manhunting after Tien up a freaking mountain! "...there isn't anyone left."

"You're thinking too...conventionally" Vegeta said mindlessly, and met a room of even more confused faces and audible "huh?"s to accompany it, "let's just see if he says it" Vegeta said, basically telling them 'I'm not going to tell, if you want to know ask the guy youself' and with quiet huffs they turned away yet again.

'C'mon brat,' the prince thought to himself 'you did well to choose the Namek as a mate, don't screw this up.'

 

* * *

 

 

"Come on, we need a name, what is she like?" pressed Jimmy, now so comfortable he took a seat in the carpeted steps by audience members looking very much at home on the cheap set, and Gohan did his best to keep that inner scream inside and his hands clasped together on his lap, tensing against eachother rather than gripping, and breaking, the chair's arms. He knew the world wasn't going to let him walk away now, if anything there was too much intrigue now, here goes: "I actually...have a boyfriend" he said firstly to receive a couple of gasps but mainly surprised looks, and one whistle, will wonders never cease.

 

* * *

 

 

Eyes around the world went wide, some girls pouting, some guys crossing their arms whilst a few decided dreams really did come true. Everyone at Capsule Corp turned sharply to Vegeta, stunned silly the group, most looking like guppy fish at feeding time, just needed somewhere to focus their surprise and Vegeta shrugged yet again and chimed "told ya."

"You have to tell us who it is" Bulma breathed.

"Hopefully I won't have to" Vegeta grumbled, his crossed arms tensing, wondering when the brat was going to say it already, and he looked to the TV again, and slowly, very slowly this time, the other joined him.

They could only hope that while they were only just hearing that Gohan had a boyfriend that at very least Chichi already knew, boy that wouldn't be fun.

 

* * *

 

 

"Well I'll be honest, I wasn't expecting that," said Jimmy, buying time until he could come up with the right response though in many ways he was glad for the answer, it was so juicy and great for ratings, also a good chance to get a gay-friendly reputation for himself and the network, a distinct 'cha-ching' noise he loved so much echoing in his ears.

"But there's no need to be so hesitant, we're not barbarians you know?" Jimmy finally continued, Gohan arched a brow knowingly, he didn't need Piccolo's cunning to see right through that "of course" Gohan replied "some viewers may be less accommodating, this whole 'golden warrior' lark has been stressful enough."

"Understandable" Jimmy spoke, if this had been two minutes ago the reporter would have been harassing him for info, it was a corrupt world but if being 'gay' helped ease this thing then so be it. "Well he must be honoured to be with a hero such as yourself; who is this boyfriend of yours?"

There it was; the magic question, the dooming, damning, imposing, and finally asked question. Gohan coughed, mainly trying to ignore the tacky and transparent behaviour of the shows host but also to steady his voice.

Piccolo waited in the wings, he could feel Videl's eyes shift between the monitors and himself, waiting for someone to do something and he was sure she knew he had been communicating with the teen despite his silence. The Namek didn't know why, but a sting announced itself in his eyes so he closed them, tightly, hand hands clenched and trying to not cut himself on sharp nails, his breathing not coming as easily as usual. 'Gohan you've done more than enough already,' he sent, keeping his voice as flat as possible, because in truth he did not know what was appropriate to feel at that point, of course it would feel amazing to have Gohan tell the truth, to throw caution to the wind but it would bring its own problems, and that was something the teen needed to avoid, right? 'I don't need you t-'

But as Piccolo was attempting to stop the teen, Gohan decided enough was enough, enough staling, enough political crap, and enough of Piccolo's sacrifices. "I am in a relationship with fellow z fighter...Piccolo."

Many gasps, even a yelp or two erupted from the audience, an instant flurry of expressions and uncoordinated reactions seated across from him. Piccolo's breath left him and he closed the link, Gohan could only hope that Piccolo wouldn't be mad at him for this.

 

* * *

 

 

Bulma found herself falling from her seat in shock, and she was not alone, "P-Piccolo?" they stuttered in unison and afterwards fell silent, well, except Bulma whom managed one last turn to face her husband who sat like the cat who got the cream. "Since when?" she asked softly, her legs and voice turned to jelly.

"Saturday" Vegeta said and it seemed odd to be so specific in a single word.

"You have some explaining to do later" she said before turning again and Vegeta just shrugged which was getting a little annoying doing it so much, but he also smirks, 'good for you, both of you' and he was willing to admit, to himself and only himself, he felt relieved.

For the first time in the interview, Android 17 had gasped, the noise lost in his companies reaction, but he had gasped all the same. It had been small, almost inaudible anyway, but pale blue eyes lay upon the screen and looked at the teen, the person who was apparently in a romantic relationship with Piccolo _. Piccolo._

The idea baffling him somewhat, not that Gohan might have feelings for the Namek, but that the other way around, why would the mature, elegant, patient, open-minded and majestic Piccolo choose to be with the naive, fumbling, sheepish and overall uninteresting Gohan? Would wonders never cease? Especially as the android found himself a little pissed off by the news.

 

* * *

 

 

Sharpener nearly choked on his food when he heard the identity of Gohan's mystery boyfriend, the unattractive sound and sight unnoticed by Angela whose eyebrows raised and her fake nails dug into her coffee cup, Gohan...and the Demon King? Now that just did not make any sense. A Publicity stunt, that had to be it, Angela had decided. No sweat off her back if Gohan wanted the world to think something so outlandish and controversial to benefit his popularity, if anything it showed he had a head for business. Angela sure had great taste in guys, she congratulated herself as a staff member gave her date the Heimlich manoeuvre and she just carried on watching the television.

 

* * *

 

 

Upside down, colourfully painted toes in the air, Erasa remained thoroughly bewildered from her baffled position, feeling slightly delirious and wondering if she'd heard her friend correctly. Mouth open and blood rushing to her head, at the very least she was a little glad to finally know Gohan's boyfriend's identity, even if it was the most unexpected answer, and it meant her friend was dating a demon, or an alien? She had plenty of Yaoi manga like that, so, no biggie, she somehow reasoned as if it were the simplest most relevant thing in the world. Like if it was in manga it was all going to be fine. Maybe it was the head rush thing, yeah, definitely the head rush.

 

* * *

 

 

"Finally!" Goten exclaimed and bounced for joy, little arms raised triumphantly. Now he didn't have to kick his big brother's butt for being a big idiot, which was always a good thing.

Chichi let out a long breath sat back against the sofa in a slump for a moment, a tension broken even just for a moment even though there was more to come. After a moment of numb contemplation, Chichi stood and walked to the kitchen, finding a number Gohan had noted on a piece of paper she dialled it and waited.

 

* * *

 

 

Videl flinched slightly at the surprise of her phone vibrating against her hip, but quickly recovered and answered in a whisper "hello?"

"Hello, Videl, it's Chichi, Gohan's mom" she heard calmly and Videl's brow furrowed a little at the oddness of such a call just when things were getting so good in the interview.

"Oh hi, is everything okay?" she asked.

"Yes," Chichi sighed, glad to actually be able to say that, "I was just wanting you to make sure both Piccolo and Gohan come to my house after the interview and Gohan doesn't have a cellphone."

"Both of them? Uh, yeah, ok" Videl replied and heard "thank you, Videl, you're such a nice girl, I'll let you go now."

"No problem, bye" Videl chirped quietly before hanging up, 'weird' she thought before looking up to Piccolo "you heard that right?" she asked and Piccolo gave a small nod, half listening but he got the jist. He did wonder why Chichi wanted him to come back too, but that wasn't the biggest thing on his mind right then. Not by a long shot.

 

* * *

 

 

After a while the noise in the studio calmed down, and Jimmy decided it best to let the people speak instead of himself "let's see what our studio audience thinks of that, you sir?" he said placing the microphone by a man of an ethnicity unsure by appearance but yet again was vital to the shot for image reasons, it really was an honourable profession television.

"Piccolo, as in Piccolo Daimao? How can you trust that guy?"

Gohan answered all too quickly, his heart eager to set some things right for once "firstly, technically Piccolo Daimao Jr, the son of that Demon King you're thinking of, the only act of his as an enemy was a grudge that's gone now and a tournament stadium destroyed without fatalities, and secondly there is nobody more trustworthy in the z senshi than Piccolo."

His response so fast, so sure and believed the audience couldn't help but feel a little humbled, "how so?" the audience member continued and Gohan was glad to as well. "Piccolo continues to fight with everything he has, despite how the world views him, he risks his life and gives more in battle than any other fighter, if it weren't for him the attack on Friday would have been unbelievably worse and many more battles besides."

A chubby woman was next to ask a question though the camera didn't stay on her for very long but she had a very nice voice, "what niche does he fill in the z senshi? What part in the group does he play?"

"Niche...umm, he is strong, brave and cunning: always keeps calm in a situation. He is often the one to devise our strategies and help everyone keep their heads no matter the circumstance, he is incredibly skilled and my list could go on for days."

The woman with too much jewellery from before then had the mike, her accent unattractive and blunt where consonants were considered "but as a demon king surely personality wise..." she trailed, making a face that showed off artificially whitened teeth. "What?" Gohan prompted and this time Jimmy filled in the blanks.

His nasal and all together fake voice asked, "well, from sources you're a hard working student, good grades and excellent behaviour, but as a demon isn't Piccolo, umm, will be more inclined to aggression?" he worded in a failed politeness to which Gohan shook his head though luckily for the host it appeared to be with the tens answer rather than a reflection on him.

"Piccolo is very peaceful, he meditates, is calm and level headed and the most patient person I know."

A pause waited in the studio, they weren't expecting that, so in a small turnaround came a simple question from a plain looking woman with a scarf with more personality than she did. "What species is he, he is an alien I presume?"

"Yes, Namekian."

"And what is their race like?" she continued as expected.

"Nameks are very peaceful, probably more so than humans actually, most of them are farming, or rather gardening folk, they are known for their sense of balance and great wisdom, a oneness with the universe."

A thirty something woman with bleached air in a vague attempt to feel liberated asked "speaking as a mother," always a great way to start "as the golden warrior you're a role model, dating that demon surely is setting a bad example?"

"Not at all," he replied, voice slightly lower in an mask over dislike, "not to sound ungrateful, but news coverage and public attitudes are what's misguided here. Keeping in mind that Piccolo is the son of the original demon king, factually, what can you say he's done that was bad? The upset at the world tournament which had no fatalities and destruction of the stadium was not aimed as an attack but only to prompt the crowds to leave?" everyone seemed taken aback by this, a collective gasp around the globe at such a statement, "so, do you have any real reason to think he is a bad person, miss?"

Total silence. Still, dead silence. Way to go Gohan!

"Well you heard it here first folks, the golden warrior and demon king are an item, who saw that coming?" Jimmy announced cheesily as if to add suspense, "we have to take a break now, but I don't think I have to tell you all to stay tuned, be back soon with the final section of our interview!"

 

* * *

 

 

The audience muttered amongst themselves and Piccolo considered speaking to Gohan but he just didn't know what to say, besides he was pretty sire Jimmy didn't know of his attendance and the last thing he wanted was to give that cockroach a potential surprise guest. He was still trying to get a handle on his heartbeat, he didn't know if he felt delighted at being defended like that, worried, sad, pissed off or some mess in between.

Gohan put his head in his hands, more out of tiredness than anything else, so looking forward to just going home and going to bed. Jimmy approached him and sat on the seat he began in, "hey Gohan is that stuff really true? Cause I'm all for adding a bit of controversy but I don't exactly want to get on the bad side of a huge green guy if this is all just fiction."

What. A. Slimeball. Capital Slime. Capital Ball.

"It's all true, don't worry."

"Cool, Jeez kid you sure know how to bag an interview, we've never had ratings this good since ever."

"Uh-huh, I'm real happy for you" Gohan replied sarcastically, though the man in front of him didn't notice, instead said "happy for 'us,' you mean." And when Gohan's brow raised Jimmy felt the need to clarify "you do know you're getting paid for this right?"

"What?"

"You really didn't know?" he snorted "Gohan you are too much, Hercule mentioned you'd probably like to be paid in cash, just to know there's no funny business considered what the guys done to you in the past."

"Hercule mentioned nothing about money, not that it matters," Gohan shrugged, really not in the mood to be discussing finances with anyone, nevermind Jimmy Firecracker.

"Not that it matters? Right, and I'm gonna go backpacking till I'm 90 and live in a yurt" he jested, as if money was the most important thing in the world, and the sad part was Gohan figured to the man it really was. Finally the cheese monster decided to shut up and Gohan pondered checking on Piccolo, but if the Namek wanted to talk right now he would have sparked his ki or opened the link, besides there was a final section to get through, best wait until they knew exactly how the evening was going to end.

Eventually the final section started, thank fuck, and Jimmy sat in his chair as the camera's rolled "Hello and welcome back to our final part of our interview with Golden Warrior, Son Gohan and your host Jimmy Firecracker. In the last instalment for anyone unbelievably unfortunate to have missed it, we revealed that our famed Son Gohan and the notorious Piccolo Daimao Jr are a couple!"

S-L-I-M-E-B-A-L-L-!

Jimmy quickly turned in his seat and said "so, Gohan, do you suppose we could get in interview with him sometime?"

"I highly doubt that, he's not the most talkative, a very private person, even if you could get him in the studio he wouldn't speak much" and disappointed 'aww's came from the studio audience and no doubt people at home.

"Well, how did the two of you meet then, and when did you first know you could trust him?"

"Eh, where to begin...basically, years ago when I was a kid, Piccolo was still considered a foe but he and my father gained a common enemy and formed a temporary truce, to cut a long story short we gained information of more opposition and in preparation Piccolo decided to train me, the earth needed as much help as it could get and he made the right decision. Over time I realised that he wasn't the bad guy everyone was painting him as, misunderstood, but fundamentally a good person. He proved this later on in my first fight by..." Gohan caught his own words, realising if he didn't want to reveal the existence of the dragonaballs he'd best not mention living z senshi who had died in the past, "taking a hit for me that could have killed him, he wasn't able to fight again for some time. He had no assurance that someone wouldn't take that opportunity to be away with him, I was pretty out of it too by the end of the battle, but he took the risk anyway. Since then I've never doubted him and it's served me well."

"As a teacher, is he strict or lenient?" he asked, no doubt stalling for time til he could find a better question.

"Strict, very strict but not unreasonable. He is very aware of people's limits and uses that, and, as his student I think I've turned out as an alright fighter, don't you?" he asked knowing their perception and a few cheers sounded.

"I don't think anyone can doubt our Golden Warrior on that front" Jimmy offered before asking "and your family, how do they feel about your involvement with Piccolo?"

"My father doesn't actually know, he's away on travels," Gohan added, remembering he can't exactly say 'my dad's dead' in case he ever decides to pop back again, what a bother, nobodies even aloud to officially die anymore, "but my mother, who used to dislike Piccolo, let's just say they argued but it was a two way street, is now quite fond of him from what I can tell, she's being very supportive of us. And my little brother can't get enough of him, he's always wanting to hear battle stories and hurry to the part where Piccolo is, it's all very sweet."

"So, at what point would you say Piccolo officially joined the z senshi?"

"Umm, well after he took the hit for me he wasn't really considered an enemy anymore, though it took a while for other z senshi to see how trustworthy he was they came around after a while, it's hard to say exactly but as far as I know whenever the world has been in danger since that first fight where I met him, he has done what he could to help."

"Would you say he's in a high position of authority in the z senshi, or does it not work like that?"

This guy was not letting up, so tired, so many questions, but he soldiered on, "we often have to work as a team and in doing so there are some who are more likely to take charge and one of them is Piccolo. His cunning and level-headedness means that his word is highly respected and when he offers a plan or solution its often the one we go with, he is very simply, great at what he does."

Jimmy sat back a little soaking in some of the information, subtly inviting viewers to do the same, "Just...out of curiosity, does Piccolo do anything other than train, meditate or fight, I assume he doesn't have a job?"

"No, he doesn't have a job, but then again he doesn't really need one, Nameks don't require food, they don't get sick and they can control their body temperature, he doesn't exactly need a job. But other than train and so on, he's a very solitary person, he reads a lot and assists the Guardian of Earth."

The world was aware that there was such a thing, it was legend at the core of their world and they realised just how intrinsic to the earth the z senshi must be to be connected to someone so palpable in their existence.

"Now, I'm sure that many of our viewers will be wondering, how the romantic side of this started, so, how did it happen?"

"If you must know, I confessed my feelings for him and to my relief he accepted them, any other details I'm afraid I'd like to keep private." Gohan gave them that much, he refused to share their first kiss, their words or exchanges so cheaply, it was a line he drew and he drew it to scar.

"Of course, you've been very generous in this interview, many pleased fans out there I'm sure."

And so the questions continued, some from Jimmy and some from the audience, was Piccolo willing to teach? How many Nameks were on earth? Why was he green? That question was particularly stupid, Gohan didn't even have to answer, Jimmy just quirked a brow and said "why are you pink?" and moved on, is Piccolo named after the flute? And the whole soul destroying ordeal slowly, finally, blissfully, drew to a close on one last question.

"We have time for one last question, you miss, make it count..." Jimmy said and offered the microphone to a bubbly looking girl in a lot of different shades of pink, "I just wanted to ask, is your relationship with him serious or not?"

A few 'oooh's came from the audience and the girl smiled, glad her question might have some impact. Gohan held his chin high, glad to end on a high note, squared his shoulders and looked the girl right in the eye to which she didn't squirm not look away, she wanted to know she could bloody well look at him while he answered her.

"Serious. Absolutely, I want to spend my future with him and only him."

"Well on that warm sentiment, we're out of time, I give a thank you to our sponsors, our studio audience, our wonderful viewers at home and my fantastic guest, The Golden Warrior, Son Gohan, I've been jimmy firecracker, good night!" the studio audience applauded one final time and the channel cut to commercials; a sated and all too awake world hungry for more but too full as it is.

 

* * *

 

 

At Kame house, the waves continued to gently coddle the sandy shores, meanwhile the housemates' minds were fried, a visible vapour rising from their brains at processing so much information at so shocking a value. Turtle law on his shell too awestruck to care or even attempt to turn back over, Oolong was worried if his senses burned anymore he would turn into smoky bacon, Roshi was too mesmerised to notice the attractive women advertising a new car wax, and Puar was busy fanning a dissolving Yamucha.


	27. Goodnights

Gohan stood, feeling a large crick in his neck from sitting so long but paid it no mind, he felt so tired he could curl up and sleep just about anywhere but he had to find Piccolo, he hadn't said anything telepathically and it worried the teen somewhat, had he gone too far? Technically they hadn't spoken about telling people about them, even though Piccolo had told Dende perhaps he wasn't ready for this level of exposure, or maybe he was upset over what audience members were saying about him? No. He wouldn't care too much about that, or had Gohan said something? He had been so in the moment he might have let too much slip, his brain so fried he actually drew a blank for most of what had just happened but he just knew one thing, he had to see his beloved.

Walking into the wings he looked around, the stage elves as he liked to think of them bustled about, talking on headsets and going about tasks the teen didn't really understand, but everywhere he turned he couldn't see his love, and no offence to the Namek, but he usually stood out. "Gohan," the teen heard a familiar voice, but it wasn't Piccolo's, a strong feminine tone and it had to be Videl, turning he indeed was faced with his dark haired friend, "you were great out there," she smiled and Gohan returned it, a tired one but genuine.

"Thanks, hey have you seen Piccolo?" Gohan asked, and when Videl's gaze looked upward and then brows furrowed he became all the more curious, she peered in several direction appearing confused before saying "he was here a second ago" with a thoughtful pout. But both became distracted as one of the 'elves' approached, a weedy looking man with a goatee and headset on trying to get the demi-saiyajin's attention.

"I'll have a look around" Videl said to let Gohan take care of technical stuff before taking off in a jog to find the Namekian escape artist.

Technical stuff indeed, more like boring ass stuff, the slouchy stagehand offered nothing but a lazy personality as he asked Gohan to initial and sign in several areas, the teen skimming declarations and if there had been some scam he'd at least have some entertainment but no, boring, boring, boring. Finally he seemed to a have reached the end of the crappy papers and the man handed him an envelope. "what's this?"

"Your pay," she man shrugged "the studio's so cheap I'm surprised you bothered with this, but its good for repeat work" the man rambled and then walked on without another word, so the studio was as cheap as its behaviour too? How does Jimmy make all his money then? Maybe magazines are the payers, or the hosts make more? Who knew, Gohan hadn't done this more the paycheque, he couldn't care less really. So Gohan just shook his head and walked on, tucking the envelope inside the suit jacket.

Wandering down corridor after corridor, looking through crowds as well as checking above himself, atop staging equipment and more Gohan searched for his lover but as he stepped into a deserted corridor he sighed, taking a moment to just breathe and wonder where his love was and how the Namek was feeling right then. Deciding simple searching wasn't enough, he sought out Piccolo's ki, taking his time due to his exhausted bones and brain, but as realisation crept into knowledge he flinched.

Gohan had barely time to blink, the ki signature so close Piccolo was suddenly behind the teen, the slight flutter heard from Piccolo's cape and Gohan turned, his heart skipping a beat and he faced his beloved whom stood partly in shadow, his expression unreadable. But those eyes somehow seemed more alive, not so cloaked in covering, something raw and strong behind them. Not that he had long to try and decipher what they meant, his worry taking over "hey, are you alright? I hope I didn't say anything out of li-"

His words interrupted beautifully as Piccolo closed the gap between them, the lithe form in front of him, bodies pressed together as the Namek's arms fell around him over his shoulders, Gohan pulled closely into an embrace which made him breathless, mind blissfully blank for the first time in a long time and he couldn't contain the look of awe. Piccolo was hugging him, tightly, and for a few silent moments the two just stood there, the teen's body slowly realising what to do and strong arms wrapped around his boyfriend's waist, the cape's material soft under his fingers and pressed firmly against Piccolo's form. Gohan still worried, in case Piccolo might be feeling things he wouldn't share, and an overwhelming sense of release made Gohan want to cry a little, as if so much had been mounting and suddenly a break, even a little one quick to leave, but for a moment, in this embrace he could exhale and just be.

Gohan was sure his brain had just melted, especially as Piccolo pulled back slightly, and completely surprised him with a kiss. Soft lips pressed to unsuspecting tan ones, the contact sweet and over more so by its rarity, Gohan wondered what had gotten into Piccolo, he was hardly ever to initiate kisses, and here the Namek had essentially thrown himself at him, and was currently kissing him. Despite its innocence, so much passion fuelled into the touch, heart beat synchronised and pulses quickened, while all feeling and tenderness came alive in tingling flesh, fingertips jittery with sensation and kindness in every moment. The time too quick and building too crowded for the Namek to truly feel comfortable he ended the kiss quickly, parting breathlessly and the teen's mind giving up with unimportance things like thinking or reason, just love; that was all he needed.

Piccolo's arms still remained around his neck after ending their kiss the Namek's delicate chin rested over his boyfriend's shoulder, listening and feeling uneven breathing when gently a telepathic link was opened, the openness between them secret and intimate as Piccolo said a sincere and beautifully quiet 'thank you.'

So stunned by all of this, Gohan just laughed silently, amazement in his eyes and joy in his soul, smiling tiredly and eyes twinkling as he replied 'no problem...I love you.'

 

* * *

 

 

Standing in the chilly indoor car park, exits lit up in a muted yellow, Videl peered from the landing to streets below and saw not only the world at a still, many sat in front of their televisions, except for the hound like reporters by gats and burly security guards doing too much work for too little pay. Shaking her head she wondered where the Hell the boys had gone, they wouldn't have left without a goodbye would they? An echo of familiarity reached her ears as she heard Gohan's voice and turned to the entrance, seeing the pair side by side, the teen having acquired his coat since last she saw him "there you two are!" she smiled, voice bounding slightly against cold concrete walls "I started to worry a little."

"Sorry," Gohan offered sheepishly, hand behind his head in classic Son style, the look one nobody could be mad at, Videl just sighed, "well best be heading off, today's been hell but I'm sure you're worse" she rambled sweetly and offered "do you guys want a ride?" gesturing to her car. A new silver one, it took the tired teen a moment to recall how her old one was destroyed.

"We can fly it's not a problem" Gohan declined politely.

"Sure, by the way Gohan your mom called me" Videl remembered, thinking that Piccolo might not have said so, his mind mostly on other things and wanting to be helpful.

"She did?" Gohan reacted with raised brows, his mother actually called Videl? Already it didn't sound good, "what did she say?" Piccolo had almost forgotten that, too absorbed in the interview and his loves actions, and even with the interview over his mind was quite numb. "She just asked for both of you to head to your place after the interview" Videl shrugged.

Gohan looked up to Piccolo and obsidian orbs were not surprised but weren't assured either, "wonder what that's about" Gohan wondered aloud and both shrugged in response, unable to know until there.

Videl's smile widened a little, seeing the eye contact and matching shrugs she found them cery sweet to watch, "well if I can't interest you in a lift I guess I'll say goodnight" she chimed and stepped towards her friend.

"Goodnight Videl" Gohan replied as the girl hugged him warmly, "thanks so much, you've been great through all this" he added, truly meaning it and wanting her to know how valued she was. Videl just smiled against her crush's chest and took in the smell of apples before stepping back, turning to Piccolo her eyes sparkled a little in the lights, "it was good to finally meet you, Piccolo" she said without stepping forward, knowing contact often made him uncomfortable and in reply he let her see a small smile, something polite and kind and it made her feel all the happier and he replied "you too" with a bow.

"We should get to know each other better," she said softly, "I'll see ya again sometime" and with that Videl climbed into her car, started the engine, and with a wave cheered "bye guys!" and with a smooth hum of her vehicle drove off and out of sight.

Videl was also a nice person to be around, fun and understanding for which Gohan was very thankful, especially so tired as he was, it took him a moment to realise Piccolo was looking at his oddly, a small contemplative pout and gohan asked "what?"

"You...and crazy women" Piccolo explained with an amused tone, the Namek liked Videl, she seemed to genuinely care about Gohan and to be very open as a person, but will all her chirps and energy he couldn't help but consider her quirky. He was yet to really meet anyone 'normal' and he wondered if there was such a thing, maybe it was a myth.

"Videl isn't crazy" Gohan retorted with a smile, enjoying a bit of banter.

"She isn't normal."

"We can't exactly judge Piccolo" Gohan trumped and the Namek seemed to weigh up the words before nodding in agreement and Gohan giggled, already cheered up greatly before the two powered up and took off for Son House.

 

* * *

 

 

The early nightfall descended in sign of changing seasons, a cool crisp nip to the air and crunching grass underfoot as the couple arrived at their destination, Gohan's arms crossing in an attempt to keep warm under his coat. Standing by the door they stopped and did not say a word, both numb to the day's events and what might become. The world knew of them now, and just who they were, Gohan didn't know if this would ease the publics' reactions or worsen them. On the one hand he had supplied them with ample information on all subjects raised, nothing withheld in their curiosities, guards would still cease reporters by the school gates and hopefully students, now that reasons had been given to explain things a little, might not be so invasive a mob like. He did worry that some might make the matter of whom he was romantically involved with into an issue, something to yell or intrude over, but he did explain things and emphasised that Piccolo was not the same as his father, maybe he was being too hopeful in regards to the interview, in many ways he felt it went well, no major fuck ups like mentioning the dragonballs or things like that.

The teen let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, watching the air clouding in the coldness before dark eyes turned to his beloved, the Namek's reaction earlier still ghosting his lips and skin, so sudden and romantic, he did wonder just what had ran through that mind of his during the interview, exactly what he thought on the words he said and perhaps just how the Namek was feeling. But his love was still, expression soft but without a tell, well, almost, the eyes glittered in a way Gohan could only akin to after their first kiss, and to when Gohan told him just how he loved him, that private, almost embarrassed happiness. Even if the interview didn't help things at school he didn't regret anything that made those beautiful eyes sparkle.

Without further pause Gohan opened the front door to a warmly lit livingroom, the feeling of home an instant ease on the senses and the door closed to keep the chill out and the mother and child on the couch immediately taking notice, standing at the arrivals. Chichi's hair being twirled in her fingers, a mindless, worried habit, her hand releasing the ebony strands as she faced the couple, seeing them like a medicine to insecurity, not that an issue would be so obvious in appearance, but they were in the house, the home, and that safety alone warming to the soul.

Goten less taken in by grown up worries did a little hop in happiness before running towards the Namek, wrapping tiny arms around a leg that did not retreat, the Namek's demeanour kind but unreactive overall, allowing the child the closeness but only returning a glance before hearing Chichi's tired voice say "okay Goten, you've got your hug, now go to bed I've let you stay up late enough as it is."

Without leaving his position a small whine voiced against gi covered legs "aww mom" and Gohan smiled at the display, both his brother's care and Piccolo's peaceful actions a reward to see. "Now young man" Chichi spoke sternly with a hand on her hip, classic mother pose to say how unmovable her statement was. "Okay..."Goten surrendered and gave a tight squeeze before letting Piccolo's leg go and the boy quickly moved to hug his brother and with an affectionate "goodnight" he toddled off up the stairs to bed.

With the default friendly pillar having left the room the couple stood slightly more stiffly, wondering what the woman before them might say considering her request, side by side they looked to the woman whose eyes remained unreadable, a slouch to her shoulders that suggested fatigue and eventually she stepped toward them and the boys' breathing stilled, neither sure whether to retreat, block or speak, silently they stood and to their complete shock Chichi ran up to them and with a fluidity worthy of women and mother's everywhere threw her arms around them, both of them and she hugged them tightly around their shoulders; feet no longer touching the floor.

"I was so worried about you two" she warbled, her grip tight and without doubt to her testament and Piccolo and Gohan exchanged a wide eyed glance over her shoulders, they hadn't seen that coming, especially how her grip was just as tight over the Namek as her own son and sincerity in every second. "So proud of you" she hummed before loosening her embrace and touching down lightly to the carpet again. A relieved smile upon her lips and on tiptoes she kissed Gohan on the cheek and even more astonishing was that immediately after she moved and repeated with Piccolo who was too stunned to react; the gesture motherly and caring as she finally stepped back from them and observed identical blank expressions.

"You both seemed so worried, I just wanted to see you and make sure you were okay" she explained quietly, a giggle under her breath, and the pair blinked as the information sunk and slowly dissolved into knowledge, she had them worried over nothing: Piccolo the quickest to recover voiced this "was that the whole reason you wanted me to come by tonight?"

Chichi let the Cheshire grin curl and with a happy chime asked the rhetorical question "isn't that enough?"

 

* * *

 

 

Gohan and Chichi enjoyed a cup of cocoa each and Piccolo a glass of water before bed, Gohan's coat hung up and Piccolo's cape and turban removed, as was the rule in the house, too riled to immediately turn off, needing time to wind down some and a light discussion on how things went, how smart Gohan looked in his suit commented Chichi with pride and so on. Goten at one point coming down stairs asking for a glass of water, so sleepy eyelids drooped and the boy walked into the wall on his way, clumsy but adorable and no harm done; hard skull inherited from his father.

Eventually, after one manly yawn from Gohan and three empty cups they decided to call it a night, Piccolo about to head for the door and Gohan close behind to see him out when Chichi spoke up, her words unexpected and all too strange to hear from her "Piccolo feel free to spend the night."

Her tone was motherly, though that didn't keep Gohan from a small fumble at the suggestion, no argument though, she just feeling it best for the couple to share some time together considering the day's activities, but seeing the necessity in Piccolo's hesitant stance she explained further; it's late, it's been a long day, and both of you went through a lot today and it might feel better staying in each other's company, even if it just means you chat about it tomorrow morning, i think you'll rest better together; besides it isn't a school night." Her words honest and the mention of school proving she was indeed Chichi and before the Namek could protest she was practically shooing him in the direction of the stairs, Gohan just watching half amused and half bewildered.

"Now both of you settle," she demanded and Piccolo seemed to finally give up walking up the stairs for no other reason than to keep her hands from pushing against his back; "I was too nervous to tidy today so out" she said and quickly enough was indeed sorting dishes and without room for argument Gohan was quick to follow and said nothing during the short walk to the room.

In Gohan's room, both stood a little nervous but both were so emotionally drained and tired there was little room for coyness, Piccolo needed to meditate some, feeling the claw of exhaustion to his mind and heart which was rare to say the least, Gohan immediately switched on the bedside lamp and yawned again, the noise deep and expressive, the gold streams of the bulb illuminating the pair beautifully, amber glow in irises and highlighting flesh. Gohan also dug around in a drawer and held a pair of jogging pants and tshirt to change into, a moment of tired thinking and he politely excused himself to dress in the bathroom.

Once the teen was out of sight Piccolo closed the bedroom door and listened for Gohan's movements, making sure he was not about to exit the room and for a small moment, one which he would not admit to, ever, he sighed and buried his face in his hands, pure exasperation in his silent expression, running fingers over his face and neck in feeble attempt to wake his mind up enough to think, to register his place in the fuckedness (his new favourite word for the moment) that occurred earlier. Her boyfriend insane, wonderful, loving and should the list continue he would require a more colourful vocabulary. Calming to a still the Namek leaned against a wall, taking a breather he looked around the room, Gohan had mentioned the house had some work done on it, which was apparent from the downstairs anyway, but Gohan's room was larger than before, had a private bathroom and a bigger window to the outside, the added space allowed for more furniture, a larger bed and so on, though it was mainly books, lots of books and study materials, notepads and so on, a stereo with CDs galore and overall just a matured version of what used to be, although his Dr Slump poster was gone, strange since he still had the manga, maybe it was an age thing.

He didn't know if he could understand his own actions, all he knew was that as Gohan spoke those words about him, defended him and heartfully so, as the Namek had listened the window cleared of frosted glass and allowed him to see a fire bright and burning, one where Gohan loved him undeniably. And the Namek did not possess the words, logically he knew beforehand that Gohan must, but now he felt it, just how completely Gohan loved him and all he could do was kiss him and say 'thank you,' he hadn't even said it aloud to the teen as he could not consider his voice all that dependable in the circumstances. And of all responses Gohan could have given he said 'I love you.'

Piccolo's eyes stung somewhat though he didn't cry, he never cried, it didn't suit him, but as he stood in Gohan's room, he wondered what the morning's discussions might bring, if Gohan might ask him why he kissed him and if his speech would falter, but all he could do was wait until morning dawned and before that wait for Gohan to change and fall asleep, maybe then Piccolo cold meditate and rest, even his nerves a little jittery after all the stresses earlier. Television: sucks big time.

Gohan had entered the bathroom and immediately splashed water onto his face, not caring of droplets on his suit jacket to be washed soon anyway, feeling the cool clean liquid massage some stresses away, easing tension and small beads of water running down over strong features. He looked into the mirror above the sink and saw his tired expression, he didn't look as bad as he felt which actually managed to annoy him, feeling the way he did he should have tire tracks across his skin and missing teeth, some battles not this exasperating! Dark eyes closed, water clinging to eyelashes in the movement and Gohan calmed himself to a moment of complete silence, one where the only noises were his mother's tidying downstairs, the wind outside and his own breathing, counting the seconds on inhale and exhale he slowly regained some composure, heartbeat steadying and pulse slowing.

Without opening his eyes he reached for a towel and slipped it from the rack, drying himself softly before finally lifting heavy lids again, Gohan sighed quietly, hearing his own breathing echo in the tiled room and started to undress. Removing his tie first he let the fabric fall to the floor, he unbuttoned a few of his shirt buttons quickly to assist in his loosening up and then removed his suit jacket, with a soft swish the thick fabric glided over his arms and off his jacket, about to let the item join his tie he caught a glimpse of something in the pocket and held it up to see the envelope from earlier.

Removing the rectangular object he did then drop his jacket promising himself to tidy in the morning, and thought of whether he should read it later or not, but as a teen he was curious and opened the paper carefully though it did still rip some and removed a couple of letters, official studio stuff more for show than requirement, optional survey forms and so on, a bunch of blah which he needn't read and then; his paycheque. Holding the envelope and trashy papers in one hand he held the thin cheque in the other as he read his name and ZTV references...he had to be tired. It was just a stupid interview...and the guy that handed him the envelope said it was a tiny amount of money...for an hour's work, there was no way!

"One million...seven hundred and twenty...thousand yen" Gohan whispered aloud, this was supposedly a measly paycheque...but, there was no way, he was definitely too tired, eyes playing tricks on him. Who just picks up over a million yen for an hour's work that he did sitting down! He needed to reread it in the morning, when he was feeling slightly less trashed and his eyes decided to obey logic and reality, he thought he'd be lucky to get enough for a nice suit or something; not an extension! Shaking his head he folded the piece of paper and placed it on the sill while the rest was thrown in the bin and he continued dressing, every now and then looking to it and shaking his head as if its existence were a silly thing. Eventually dressed in grey jogging bottoms and a black t shirt Gohan looked once at himself in the mirror and then to the floor's mess but paid it no mind, he then picked up the cheque and faced the door, hand stretched out to reach the handle and join the company waiting.

Hold on. Piccolo. Piccolo, his Piccolo, was in his room. His bed room...and was going to stay the night. The teen froze in realisation, and wondered if in his tired state he might have said anything to make his beloved worry, he couldn't remember much, maybe he was worrying too much, it was all his mother's idea anyway, which was weird to say the least but he guessed she was just being supportive, which was also very, very weird. Letting out a long exhausted breath, the teen squared his shoulders and opened the door.

 

* * *

 

 

"I feel kind of strange you staying and just sitting in the corner," Gohan said sitting on the edge of his bed, the plush duvet cuddling around his weight, tired but ever so polite eyes looking to his love for some resolve to the arrangement. Of course, Namek's didn't sleep. Well, chose not to anyway, Piccolo's preference in meditation and thereby a bit odd in regards to night preparations. At least the Namek hadn't appeared afraid or rejecting, clearly the teen had made no mistakes and appeared accidentally pressuring; he guessed he just came across as he was: fucking tired!

Despite the innocence of the situation however, as Gohan explained his discomfort with distance his wording smacked him mentally "I feel like we should be closer," immediately after speaking he fumbled a little vocally; it wasn't a ploy to get physically closer, though that was super awesome, he just felt it thoroughly bad manners, and rather anticlimactic, for Piccolo to be sitting in a corner like a part of the decor, luckily the Namek only rolled his eyes and quietly replied "I'm alright; corner's as good a place as any" as he was sure he'd said to a few people, mainly during Bulma's parties.

"Eh, how about the bed?" he said sheepishly, a comedic splutter later and he was babbling and blushing, a heat of embarrassment in his face realising what that sounded like, Piccolos brow raised only slightly knowing how foppish his boyfriend could be at times and that there was really nothing by it, that said the very implication made his own cheeks warm even only little.

"I mean, just, what if, umm, you sit here," he said in a higher octave than usual, gesturing to the head of the bed which was large enough to seat both of them, "since its comfier and...I didn't want to sound like I was proposing we do anything; not that I don-"

"Gohan" Piccolo interjected sharply, doing his best to keep his skin green and not purple, a startled squeak signal that Piccolo had his full attention and the Namek finally asked "if I sit there will you stop rambling?" and after a moment to listen and think Gohan sighed rejecting the hellish game that was speech and nodded affirmatively.

With confirmation said Piccolo swiftly moved to the head of the bed and took his place by the pillows before assuming his meditative position but did not begin, Gohan took a second to recover from his jabbering self and soon after joined Piccolo and lifted the covers, sitting next to him and yawning yet again. Piccolo felt kind of sorry for him, so tuckered out from stress, and it was all so stupid, all that hassle over the title 'Golden Warrior.'

"I feel like we should talk...but..." Gohan spoke softly, so tired, his lids heavy, it was rather cute to see someone so strong so sleepy "it feels like talk is all I've done today, Hercule and the interview...so many questions..." Piccolo's eyes watched as the teen turned his head to look at him, they weren't going to talk tonight, and in all, he doubted they would talk much tomorrow, what did they have to say that was relevant or that they didn't already know? They loved eachother and what happens happens; c'est la vie.

"I just said what I meant, I'd never deny you...I lov-" and with that sleepy ramble Piccolo silenced him with a kiss, soft and sweet, knowing it calmed his love, or at least took his mind off of things for a moment, to feel like things were right in the world and that he could relax which was really what the teen needed. The scent of apples and mint from toothpaste a cheeky treat to the Namek and the soft affection from the usually cold and stoic man more than pleasing to the teen before they parted; Gohan smiled sleepily before lying down, his head by Piccolo's thigh, pillow puffing up around him, it felt so nice to rest his head, even nicer to know his love would be there when he awoke, the familiar scent and warmth of his love all the feeling he needed...

Piccolo watched as his boyfriend drifted off, slumber in its gentle cadences lulling the demi-saiyajin into a deep rest quicker than seemed possible, finding it sweet that he spared enough time to say a "good night love" before exhaustion claimed him. Piccolo just looked at him, obsidian depths gazing over handsome features illuminated by an amber glow of the lamp; thick black hair its usual boyish mess and the even rise and fall of his chest a melodic rhythm and Piccolo smiled. Even though no one was awake to see it, the smile was not his private one, not the secret one, a shameless, content smile and without thinking elegant fingers stroked ebony locks, silk strands against his skin more addictive an action with every passing second.

Piccolo couldn't fully believe his boyfriend today, how daring and brave he had been, how dedicated and sure as he told the world about them, declared their love in such a wonderfully messed up way. Yes, wonderfully messed up; wonderful. He did feel himself slightly rushed, though Gohan was doing his best, and a great job at that, to keep him comfortable, as much as he wanted to take their relationship further, to open up as much as his love did for him there was a block. Piccolo's lip pouted in thought, Gohan had grown up knowing romantic love was pretty much a given, an encouraged goal and had probably years to come to terms with his feelings for the Namek alone never mind with himself. That was it.

He knew how he felt 'for' Gohan, that wasn't the issue; he did love him and he did trust him; Piccolo just wasn't sure how he felt about himself, it was no secret between them how unsure about himself he remained, insecurities galore which he couldn't be blamed for yet couldn't leave alone; especially if he wanted to be all he could for the man lying next to him. Some serious soul searching required, perhaps brutally. Piccolo sighed aloud to himself as he realised what he needed to do.

There was a type of meditation that would allow him a great insight to himself, especially since he fused again and his being was not entirely grounded in his knowledge, generally a feeling of imbalance inside his soul. But it was invasive, his subconscious brought to life vividly inside his mind, where the abstract could pain him as even something to physical was controlled by the brain, the transmission of information, the illusion of truth. He would most likely hate the whole experience, it wasn't a coddling or healing thing; it was the setting of the already broken bone straight in a great crunch so that it may be fixed, and with such access he could not escape behind stone faces and acting skills. No secrets. But then again, perhaps he was too skilled, he would not be entirely surprised if he could suppress things even in his deepest meditation; why couldn't he just be vaguely normal, even as a Namek he was a freak, a strong and honest freak, but a freak.

He'd have to tell Gohan he was doing this meditation, he would not be so clearly aware of time passing whilst immersed and he would also have to tell Chichi in regards to his lessons; but that also meant he would have to explain to his boyfriend the reason for it. Piccolo sighed, his own body so, so tired; hopefully Gohan would understand, there were no problems between the two of them, just, all this stuff was happening so fast, things that came with the relationship, things that held nobody to blame and only good things to develop. But Piccolo's life was changing, and though he was accepting of it, he held a feeling of unsteadiness, perfectly willing to walk the path, happily even, but he just had to learn to walk that way first.

Deciding he needed to rest and commit to his regular meditation; the Namek gave a final glance to his boyfriend with a smile, a whispered 'I love you' purely because he could then turned off the lamp.


	28. When The Fish Jumps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chapter, I couldn't help myself, its such a long story with lots of details I couldn't help but include DBZ MEMES!

The teen slept and the Namek meditated through all of Saturday morning, the demi-saiyajin having slowly awoke to a wonderfully familiar scent and soft fabric, warm pillow and genuine feeling of contentment before his face enflamed in a scandalous red when he realised his face was practically in Piccolo's lap having moved in his sleep; the Namek still in meditation so wasn't aware of the intimacy quite so much. Even worse was the 'morning glory' he had to calm and doing his best not alert his beloved before it went away; quite the way to start your morning, well, afternoon really.

The rest of the day had been spent recovering from the interview, a gentle day to think and just be; although Chichi had both unplugged the phone, Bulma a dear friend but eager gossip queen, and been less kind to her youngest son; the deal in regards to Goten's training under Piccolo meant the boy was beginning his studies and she could only wish the boy would be similar to Gohan and not his father. After a big lunch which both Piccolo and Chichi prepared, Gohan's eyes lingering on his beloved in the apron at work in awe, how natural he seemed in the tasks and a grace worthy of fantasies; they decided to brave the television.

Quickly enough with Piccolo drying dishes in the kitchen, finding that the action relaxed him a bit, but with a keen ear to listen, Chichi and Gohan sat on the couch and found a discussion channel regarding ZTV's interview and geared for the worst to come found that attitudes were not as they expected. They weren't perfect but overall things seemed to have done well for them. Though masses were wary the general attitude to the z senshi seemed accepting, and a fair few compliments coming Gohan's way in regards to how handsome or sweet he appeared. The expected paranoid guests brought on for colour rather than seriousness, harping on about government conspiracies and stage tricks. Many were angry in regard to Hercule and Gohan was glad to hear a host repeat his mention about Capsule Corps phone lines, and they even played clips of the interview and it felt odd to see himself. Then there was the mention of Piccolo, and the speculations flew but they seemed careful of opinions, it seemed that the Namek was a rather intimidating figure overall and now that Gohan, a known power, seemed linked to him, words did not sour so quickly.

Some reasoned that if Gohan said so they would believe it, that if the saviour of earth trusted the Namek that the man must be good, others less influenced and reasoned that the apple didn't fall far from the tree, the son of the Demon King was a likely danger and one to repeat offences of old, conspiracy theories again regarding aliens and so on, very strange, and even a kindly lady reasoned how the media might have made mistakes point by point. Then a less than riveting conversation from fans whom had phoned in to give opinions, most gushing girls either sad that Gohan was gay or happy to see a public figure who wasn't a stereotype, yaoi fans, they're everywhere. One girl even mentioned something called 'fanfiction', whatever that was.

Generally the day passed without event, though Chichi did finally plug in the phone and with relief Bulma had given up on calling but Videl did, asking if the teen would like to hang out the next day to relax some and when Piccolo smiled and said he should he agreed, the Namek very supportive of his relationships with friends.

And of course, once Gohan's mind began to work properly again he remembered the paycheque and decided to read it again, and yes, the number remained the same, it seemed immoral for so much money to be earned like that, that just by having known face one might earn so much in a single evening. But with a sigh he had shown his mother, who made noises he didn't know possible, but to his surprise she had handed it back to him, saying it was his money and at that Gohan chided her into halving it, she did buy his food after all and she couldn't argue with that.

And the couple never did begin a 'talk' on the events of yesterday, just glad that their world hadn't crashed and that they could both start moving forward, and whenever they had a moments privacy Gohan would embrace the Namek and kiss him, nothing forward, nothing invasive, just sweetness, just love.

 

* * *

 

 

Sunday arrived and the shock seemed to thaw, though as Gohan gave a goodbye kiss to his love before heading out to meet friends, Goten continued his studies and Piccolo's housewife lessons resumed, the world a system of cogs that shook away their frost and churned into order once more, slow and steady an equilibrium of life returned and on this day cheer in the mundane locked into reality and many begged it never to leave.

 

* * *

 

 

"Piccolo?" asked Goten as he watched with curiosity, "why are you knitting?"

Elegant fingers were indeed toying with wool and needles in attempt to knit, the technique easy in theory but in practice not so kind, but as obsidian eyes peered at his own hands and his ears twitched at the question registered, voice low he answered "...I don't know" numbly before a sharp exclamation of "Chichi!" made the boy flinch.

At the bellowing of her name Chichi walked into the living room where the Namek sat with his task and her Son looked around confused, without thinking she walked over to her student and eyed the knitting, if it could even be called that and held part of the holey, bunched mess in her fingers. "No wonder you yelled" she mumbled as if advice was what he wanted.

With a small growl Piccolo let go of the needles and let Chichi hold the lot "never mind that, why am I knitting in the first place?" he pressed, tone not amused and waiting.

"Umm...oh yeah, you were learning how to stitch for first aid and we just advanced from there" Chichi chirped casually.

"Knitting isn't first aid..." Piccolo huffed and crossed his arms, rather insulted that she might have tricked him, even worse that he hadn't noticed.

"It's probably for the best" she hummed as she removed the 'knitting' and slowly unravelled it, neatly placing the wool back around the ball it came from and when Piccolo indulged "why's that?" the woman smirked and shrugged "well...you suck."

"Thanks Chichi" Piccolo remarked sarcastically, not hat he cared, it was just stupid knitting, he didn't care.

"You do" chimed Goten in a deceptively sweet tone.

"That happened to 'Piccolo you're the best,' Goten?" Piccolo asked doing his best to keep back the growl and when a pair of childish dark eyes looked up at him, still adoring but thoroughly honest he replied "not at knitting."

"Goten, go study in your room" said Chichi to which the boy made a sound of protest before toddling off obediently. Then Chichi, with a ball of wool on one hand and a pair of knitting needles in the other, all evidence of previous attempts gone, faced Piccolo and spoke with clarity "I'm just saying, you might be able to fight with the best of them but knitting sure has you beat."

"Beat?"

"You didn't stand a chance" she smirked before leaving the items on the table and exiting the room. Piccolo crossed his legs to match his arms, it was so silly, he couldn't believe he'd even began the stupid thing, and since when does he suck at stuff? He just wasn't used to it, and eventually his eyes fell upon those clumsy looking tools and twiddly wool, he was almost offended that something so logically simple had him 'beat.' The pout of his lips increased before he picked up the needles and decided he would not be defeated.

 

* * *

 

 

In one of the gardens of Capsule Corp Bulma finally found her husband whom had been evading her attention since the interview screened and was finally getting her due amount of pestering out. "C'mon Vegeta, how did you know about them when I didn't?"

Vegeta let out a small grumble, he contemplated just ditching again but figured since she'd had a day to cool off now was better than ever, he sat by one of the garden ponds and sighed "I train with the Namek and I sparred with the brat a while ago" and then Bulma recalled Vegeta mentioning he had sparred with Gohan, "...but, you sparred with Gohan before Saturday, when he said they became a couple; you knew before it happened!" she squeaked.

"Yeah, so?"

"So?" she repeated in disbelief, her hands emphasising her mood but didn't argue, she wasn't mad or anything, she wasn't even sad she just couldn't believe the most juicy piece of gossip ever and she didn't know before her socially impaired hubby."How did you know...like, how did it happen?"

Vegeta leaned back a little, not one for chit chat but decided best to say, "it was more of a...Saiyajin thing" and Bulma looks to him before smiling, she couldn't help it, "so, Gohan was acting more alpha?" she asked and Vegeta nodded, "his ki kept spiking and his sensitivity to scent also" Vegeta added, he had told Bulma a lot of things about Saiyajin's over the years and especially regarding biting and possessiveness it wasn't too difficult to strike up the correct conversation.

"But how did you know it was Piccolo he liked?"

Vegeta paused, he had details to help his assumption but how he 'knew', so certainly, that was simply because it made sense. "The Namek's scent told me the brat had been avoiding him, and...I don't know, just seemed obvious really. Then when we were sparring the scent of the Namek made him angrier, you know, that stuff."

Bulma nodded, "what did Piccolo say on Sunday?" she asked, wondering what her husband might have learned when he visited the man.

Vegeta's eyes cast upwards to the glass ceiling, he couldn't remember much other than making the Namek blush and finding it totally funny, "not much, really we just trained and confirmed what I thought..." Vegeta trailed remembering that he really did most of the talking that day, and Bulma made a cute noise which caught his attention.

"Aww, you two had a _moment_."

"What? No we didn't!" Vegeta huffed, but it was too late "you did!" she mewled "I can tell, if it's not true tell me exactly what you two said to each other, hmm?"

"...I don't recall" Vegeta growled dismissively and Bulma giggled, knowing the Prince really did care about Piccolo, that they were good friends however quiet they could be about it. "Okay tough guy, I'll stop teasing" she said, laughter still evident in her heart, and so she asked what she really wanted to ask "...have they slept together yet?"

Vegeta didn't know if he was thankful or dreading the subject change but at least she wasn't poking fun now, besides, he was Vegeta, Prince to all Saiyajins, he didn't have _moments_ "not to my knowledge, and I highly doubt it" he answered with a shrug.

"Why wouldn't they? They've known each other for years and they're so close already..."

Vegeta really wasn't in the mood to talk about other people's sex lives, so he answered directly as possible "They're both virgins" and Bulma's eyes widened, not really with the information but Vegeta's boldness, "the Namek's experience even community wise is nill and he needs time to get used to things, he doesn't even like shaking hands with people."

"You don't like shaking hands" she countered, but easily he retorted "but it doesn't _bother_ me, it _bothers_ the Namek."

Nodding she moved on with questions like did Chichi know before the interview? How did the couple get together? And they rolled on and to each Vegeta answered in his usual gruff and sometimes bemused way, "Bulma?" he halted her before another inquiry, growing ever tired of this discussion, though as much as the audio annoyed him seeing his wife so happy, bouncy in gesture and eyes lit up so, he couldn't help but think of other things they could be doing.

"What?" she asked and tilted her head, blue hair swishing over a happy face as she did so and recognised a certain look in Vegeta's eyes, the Prince deciding to have a little fun called upon a deal of hers, whenever he did a favour, usually something domestic, he could ask for a "reward" he said and she rolled her eyes, finding him very cheeky but in that thoroughly attractive.

Leaning forward she did as asked; kissing him with a smirk, a heat between them instantly sparking and she asked "I know we said at anytime you could have your reward; but why now?"

Vegeta needed not a second to find an answer before lifting her body easily onto his lap, feeling like they were wearing far too many clothes and his manly hands slowly ran over her thighs, feeling the fabric and heat under his touch; "to put your mouth to better use."

"You're terrible" she smirked but didn't argue, pushing her body against his tightly.

"You love it. Now hush."

 

* * *

 

 

In the messiest room of the Son house, where toys littered the floor and childlike scribbles on paper that were more colour than reason, sat Son Goten at his tiny table with several books in a great contrast to his otherwise brightly coloured room. He couldn't believe his mother made him study; Gohan was super smart so it looked so easy, but actually reading and stuff was super tough. But he really wanted to be trained by Piccolo one day, he could be really tough and maybe beat Trunks at something, and he'd get to hang out with Piccolo, even if it was going to be harsh he was sure he'd love it.

But as he tried to read the book his mother gave him, his brows furrowed and lips pursed cutely, nothing made any sense, it was all a jumble, and as Chichi walked into the cluttered room she saw the frustrated expression and asked "sweetie, how's your literature study coming along?"

"I can't read it, I need the English version!" Goten pouted and Chichi giggled a little "it's Dickensian" she explained but the boy didn't understand.

"Like I said, I need English!"

 

* * *

 

 

Piccolo threw the wool to the floor, the ball bouncing and unravelling a little in a showy dance; he couldn't knit, he tried and tried and tried and every time it ended up looking like a Fraggle with cancer. Dark eyes stared daggers at the sickly looking heap of wool, going over the rhythm in his head, logically he had it sussed but in practice...but he would not be so easily defeated!

"I will conquer you, you woolly bastard."

 

* * *

 

 

Gohan sipped his milkshake, the sugary sweetness a treat though he really was more tempted by the apple crumble on the menu but not long before had had a large breakfast; he sat next to Videl who sipped her mind chocolate shake and the two blondes in front of him with strawberry cream ones; thoroughly glad Angela hadn't been told of the meet up. Overall things had gone well, well, despite every five minutes someone asking for an autograph or a picture, but at least there was no more hostility. "How did you handle being a public face?" Gohan asked Videl as he waved goodbye to a giggling group of girls whom he'd just signed for.

"I'm not as polite as you; but if you're going to keep it up might want to bring your own markers; nothing worse than an unprepared fan with a biro and a napkin" she mumbled before taking a big sip of her drink, "by the way, did you get the paycheque, my dad didn't screw you over again did he?"

"No, got it, but...it seems like a lot for an interview, there are people who don't make that much profit in a year."

Videl paused, swishing the warming chocolate mint in her mouth, she'd grown up with money so she'd never really thought about it, her sense of scale seriously lacking, "and here I thought ZTV was cheap" she shrugged, "it is" Gohan replied and she felt a little better, "just the whole celebritism thing in general is insane; but it was a onetime thing I guess."

Videl then used her straw to try and target the larger lumps of chocolate, a narrowed glance down her glass as though she were performing some herculean task, before almost singing "aww, someone doesn't know the world of television..." and Gohan just looked to her oddly, "someone can expect cheques in the mail from repeat fees of the interview, features and more" she hummed before finally attaining a mouthful of chocolate and smiling at the achievement.

"Okay" interrupted Erasa, her usual cheery tone in place, although the moment Gohan saw her she seemed a little different, he didn't know if she was struggling with words or thoughts, maybe she was hurt that so many secrets were kept and for so long, and that change in her eyes didn't leave, they still seemed happy, just a little dimmer; "as cool as it is that Gohan is rolling in the dosh, seriously, congrats...but..." and she seemed to draw a blank, trying to find the words on what to say but her brain decidedly hushed, and with bright blues turned to Sharpener and elbowed him to take over.

"Ouch" the long haired male breathed but did as prompted, he looked to Gohan a little awkwardly and thought about how to word this, they had to address the interviews revelations, they knew about him as the Golden Warrior but there was a certain something that begged for an answer: "so...you're in love with an alien."

Gohan blinked but wasn't too surprised, rather amused by the blondes' antics but answered easily "yup," with a small smile, knowing they only wanted an explanation and didn't actually have a problem with it. "Guys I know it's weird to you, I'm dating Piccolo and am part of the z senshi, it's a shock and you don't have to pretend that it's 'normal.'"

"...And you won't think we're insensitive?" Sharpener asked, knowing how shy and well mannered Gohan was and that any question to his private or romantic life, especially something so controversial, didn't exactly feel like casual or safe territory.

The warrior just shrugged and said "depends on the reaction."

"You're dating an alien," Sharpener said, gaining some purchase on the topic and continued in a flat but consistently friendly tone "you're boyfriend is the ex demon king, son of the previous demon king, you're the defeater of Cell, member of the z senshi, protector of earth and other places alike, you've been doing this all your life and on top of all that you get better grades than all of us put together."

Gohan just sat and nodded along, waiting for something to happen, be it a smile or a growl, a good or ridiculous question, but instead all faces turned to the blonde girl who spoke aloud softly "all the best ones are gay" and all burst into laughter.

 

* * *

 

 

Master Roshi flipped through one of his many dirty magazines, admiring the hefty bosoms and sumptuous backsides of models and with an irritated huff found some lose card with spam advertisements in them, sexy phone lines, all of which he knew already, penis enlargement and so on, and crumpled them into a ball, tossing them away without thought.

As the paper ball flew, an unsuspecting Yamucha was hit in the face and with an undignified kerfuffle failed to catch it, the victorious weapon lightly touching town by his feet.

"You're a boob" said the Turtle whom witnessed the whole thing and with a defeated sigh the man hung his head sadly with a pitiful groan "I know."

 

* * *

 

 

Android 17 lay daydreaming in one of the many gardens of Capsule Corp, his sister and family still guests, cool blades of grass tickling his exposed arms and parts of his neck, Bulma gifting him with a new wardrobe since he was essentially homeless and without steadiness, and there were many things he liked, some clothes practical or similar to his old ones, and some he would not touch, he was not a rapper nor a playboy and yet the woman seemed rather oblivious to it.

As it was the man lay wearing a pair of camouflage trousers and a black vest, resting after his first training session in the Gravity Chamber and just letting his mind wander. He had figured out why he was pissed off earlier, why the news of the Namek and Gohan had got to him that little bit, and it did get to him, it was undeniable that he respected Piccolo, found him great company and so on, and while he wasn't sure of that part of his feelings he did know one thing that angered him. Why was Piccolo dating that guy? He deserved so much better than some country hick!

It just did not make sense to him, he knew they were friends and that they had been for a long time, and that they most likely felt loyal to one another for things they had been through together; that was fine, that he understood, but...date him? Why date him? The demi-saiyajin was strong, true, and instinctively many would search for a partner most likely to defend them and be capable of doing so, but Piccolo was not so basic, he was not so easily pleased and nor so shallow in his ideals of warriors.

Piccolo was intelligent and wise, patient and balanced, all attributes he practiced with ease, a grace and fluidity more mesmerising than any of nature's candidates and a standing of complete assertiveness, grandness and, quite frankly, perfection. Other than his mysteriousness, there was nothing the android could think of that he disliked, and even then, if the Namek were the type to carelessly blurt or overload with information, he doubted he'd find him so appealing.

Gohan was...blah. Yes, that was it. It all sounded so exciting, the son of martial artists and Super-Saiyajin Son Goku, then to become the world's youngest Super-Saiyajin as a child, to be trained and battle against aliens, Demons, goblins, creations, monsters and more, the defeater of Cell and lover to none other than Piccolo Daimao Jr...and he was a well behaved student, who remained polite and humble. C'mon, at least have a drug habit, write rocker poetry or something! It was just so anticlimactic, the match didn't balance right in the cyborg's mind, it seemed like Piccolo was bringing all of the awesomeness to the table that weren't some list of things in the past, Piccolo was constantly interesting, witty and memorable.

Interrupting the man's trail of thought came a happy gurgle and a equally joyful face as Marron crawled over to her uncle, chubby arms and legs eager to transport her tiny body closer to him and play, looking around pale eyes saw no one around and wondered how she'd found him and where her parents were but did not stress, she was safe with him. Finally the girl made the journey and squealed, little hand burling into 17's vest for grip and after a while of nothing happening the man decided to help her and picked up her frame carefully and sat her on his belly to face him.

He didn't really know what to do with her, but she seemed pretty happy to just be there, and her odd noises ever cheerful and as she appeared to lean forward or to the side he would keep her right gently with his hands, not to hold her but as a support and she began to play with the hands, hugging them, clapping them and even trying to eat them. She certainly seemed like a content baby, very loved. He noticed she was looking at him with those large eyes of hers, and to his amusement she made a funny face, puffing out her cheeks like a chipmunk before giggling. She continued to change her expression amusingly and eventually her uncle returned them, the pair blissfully silly with stuck out tongues, odd gestures and more, when in one particularly stretched set of faces was caught in a flash of light and the dark haired man realised what had happened.

Looking up he saw her, his sister, Android 18...with a camera...and a smirk.

"Caught you" she seemed to sing, a giddy cheek and refusal to apologise etched into her stance and tone. Her brother was more surprised than mad, how he had been so engrossed in something so silly as making faces that he hadn't even sensed her presence.

"18 that was evil."

"Impressed?" she asked teasingly and he could only reply with "very."

As much as he was entertained he still didn't want such a photo to exist, proving anything other than strength or cunning, attributes of a warrior, he was about to stand and destroy the camera when Marron leaned forward and gave him a big clumsy kiss on his cheek with drool that only babies can make cute and another photo was taken, Android 18's rare laugh beautiful as it sounded, charming the air and making her daughter only all the more gleeful.

 

* * *

 

 

Piccolo was finally starting to get the hang of knitting, the performance much better, so more huge gaps and loose threads dangling without purpose nor hope and the Namek sighed, knowing that if he were indeed to perfect the skill to make evidence of his harrowing effort he would need to undo and unravel all of this work but that it, indeed, was necessary. He had made a huge improvement but it kept bunching up every now and then and he seemed to be gaining stitches and overall the item was becoming steadily wobbly, narrower and wider in areas...but he didn't drop any stitches which was most confusing.

As if on cue, Chichi walked into the livingroom, washing basket held resting on her hip to ease the weight, and her eyes checked upon the Namek's progress and smiled, "well someone's getting better at it" before leaning forward, not that she really needed to as the man was fully aware he needed advice on what was still going wrong, "just knit a little for me to see" she chided and elegant fingers with an ease surprising to the woman did as she asked, and while most stitches were perfect on occasion he would make one tiny mistake.

"You keep picking up old stitches, see here," she pointed to the double loop he had created by accidentally joining a previous stitch from a lower row to the ones he was making, no wonder it was so misshapen. For a moment to demonstrate she placed down the basket; held the needles and spoke as she knit "you've to dodge that piece" before handing the materials back and leaving him to it, basket in tow.

Piccolo then alone and more determined than ever decided to practice before starting again and he looped and dipped where he was supposed to, watching exactly where the needle head was going and even saying aloud when matching his actions _"dodge!"_

 

* * *

 

 

Erasa continued to beg Videl to be a subject for her beauty training, pleading with pretty pleases and subsequent cherries on top and as the tomboy continued to decline, reject and point blank refuse the pouty blonde groaned in defeat before turning to the boys, both of which immediately shaking their heads in a 'not in hell's chance' urgency and the girl sighed "please, I've been studying super hard, I don't even leave my house without research material; see" she said pulling out beauty guides from her handbag in proof, glossy models and impractically abstract designs plastered on the covers.

With a curiosity, Sharpener peered forward but not at the books in her hand and instead inside the bag, smirking, he pulled a hidden item from it "oh, and what would someone studying beauty be needing to learn from the publications of June Manga?" he teased, grinning like a madman as she was engulfed in a fiery blush and Videl gasped before a giggle.

"What's June Manga?" Gohan asks, not understanding the reason why now both Videl and Sharpener were laughing, and Erasa's face looked ready to let off steam. "Seriously?" asked Videl amused as though of all people Gohan should know the answer, but about she was quickly interrupted by Sharpener's hand and instead Gohan was handed the book that seemed to be so relevant all of a sudden; Erasa's head lay down on the table in attempt to fight the blush and Sharpener only tried to contain the snort that so powerfully wanted free.

Casually Gohan accepted the manga and flipped through it, not really taking in the story as it seemed like a regular graphic novel, that was, until he stopped on a double page spread where a couple appeared embraced, hand in intimate areas, blush marks and moaning, and as the next page slowly turned Gohan realised just why this item could make his friends react like that. Graphic, well drawn, passionate, romantic story with added porn. And the main couple were men.

'June Manga?' Gohan thought and decided he best remember it.

 

* * *

 

 

Captain Ginyu looked around Capsule Corp, having moved on from a different garden since he wasn't exactly thrilled that his old acquaintance Vegeta was getting freaky with Bulma in there, and then he moved away from the next garden since he heard that baby squealing again, she was cute and all but damn did she play rough, and the ore he saw the more he sighed, Mr Briefs toying with a new invention with that freaky looking cat of his, Bunny just humming to herself, the dwarf guy trying to work out his finances and he would be pulling out his hair if he had any and Trunks was playing video games, something with mushrooms and plumbers that didn't make much sense or bare any realism whatsoever.

In many ways Ginyu was glad he was a frog 'these people are fucking crazy' he croaked though nobody could understand frog.

 

* * *

 

 

Piccolo carefully, with calculated and precise movements slowly rounded off in the final line of his knitting, freeing it from the needles once and for all and congratulated himself with a small "owned" directed at the knitting itself, he made a perfect scarf this time, red and black thick wool, all neat and just as many stitches at the beginning as when he started. Perfect.

Dusting the rooms, Chichi made yet another appearance with uncanny timing, it were as if someone where writing her into a helpful and convenient narrative to coincide with sometimes comedic script, but that wasn't important. Catching eye of the completed and highly well done scarf, Chichi stepped up and looked over the item, smile curling at her lips as she saw no flaw or inconsistency, how incredible.

"I win" she chirped unexpectedly, Piccolo's head tilting as it often did when people behaved oddly, and she just chuckled before saying "reverse psychology" with a hint of smugness.

He remained silent as the realisation struck, looking from the scarf and then back to her, repeating the process multiple times before it fully became true in his mind, she tricked him, he spent all that time knitting a scarf and he never wanted to knit in the first place!

As he was about to protest, Gohan returned home and immediately shook free of his coat but the sound of a carrier bag rustled in the movement and before the teen saw Piccolo hid the scarf behind the chair he sat on with a pout. Not wanting Gohan to look at him with those big eyes and ask aloud 'why did you knit a scarf?', nope, the answer was not to be shared.

Gohan quickly made his way towards the pair and greeted them, kissing Piccolo on the cheek before trying to excuse himself to take a shower, "did you buy books?" Chichi asked recognising the shape the spines made against the bag and the teen put a hand behind his head in classic Son style.

"If there's anything you don't need its more books" Piccolo jested, knowing full well that the ones he saw in Gohan's room were the tip of the iceberg since he hadn't seen inside closets or the attic and he was sure there were plenty more stored in capsules somewhere. But oddly was that his boyfriend sported a very faint blush as he replied "I stopped off at a manga store" before leaving the room, no time to ask him anything else. Very strange.

Gohan just needed to get to his room, take a long, long shower...so many maid costumes!

Chichi turns to Piccolo with a thoughtful appearance and asked "how do we end this chapter?"

Piccolo just shrugged and remarked in his usual velvet voice "if Vegeta was here we'd be waiting for the fish to jump."

"What?"

"Nevermind".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> References/memes:
> 
> Title of this chapter and the ending joke "When the fish jumps" is a meme taken from the DBZ movie "Super Android 13!"
> 
> Made fun of Yamucha- that's just good sense.
> 
> Piccolo and the word "Dodge", DBZAbridged by TFS reference.
> 
> Fraggles. Google them.
> 
> June Manga is a publisher that specialises in yaoi (male x male)...and some have maids in them ^^
> 
> Little thing: the look in Erasa's eyes, that will be explained much later, it's a small thing but I think you'll like it. And finally, despite all the memes there was no "It's over 9000!" I know, I know, how disappointing lol x


	29. Romantic Politics

A chilly Monday afternoon rolled in, a thin frost creeping over grass and leaves, a nip cheeky in its precision as the z senshi gradually gathered at Capsule Corp, curiosity and necessity buds to bloom in freezing weather; Bulma's research to be revealed and an idea on what the Hell was happening be it good or bad to grace ears and tightly wound nerves. But amongst the seriousness, it could not be denied the eagerness to question a certain revelation as this would be the first time the group would meet up since the interview aired; since they found out about Gohan's romantic scenario. Safe to say heads swam with questions, explanations, reasoning and more, inquiries waiting and jumbled in their power; so unmovable in intrigue and thoroughly astounding.

The group slowly formed in one of Capsule Corps large rooms, not that there were many small ones, but with many places to sit the friendly chitterchatter sounded as friends met friends again, the Kame house residents some of the loudest, Roshi in particular as Bunny handed out refreshments, and Yamucha's boobness resounding as clear as always. The Androids were seated together, Marron bouncing on her mother's knee but chubby hands playing with her uncle's hand; Krillen ever watchful with a smile at the display; enjoying not only his daughter's joy but his wife's also, and he supposed his brother-in-law too, he certainly wasn't as scary as the monk had once felt.

Vegeta sat with Trunks next to him, the boy eager to find out what was going on, that he might be able to fight for real, a proper bad guy and prove himself; be kick-ass like his dad, but as the lavender haired child waited for his mother to emerge from the lab and greet everyone he remained oblivious to how much his father wished for her arrival also. The prince was not sure what to hope for, on one hand he always loved a battle, a good challenge, and Gero's creations sp far were pretty good in that regard, but on the other hand if this was indeed a plan to be deployed after the doctor's death, at worst case scenario when he had nothing left to gain but revenge? Maybe it would be best to hope for peace, that Gero's plans were a dud and that was the end of it. Though if the doctor could create the androids by hand, upgrade his own body and even create a super computer to hand the Cell project the Prince was very doubtful that things would be so easy.

The Son family arrived, Piccolo to arrive later as he had spent the night at the lookout, it not being a school night and all, and a happy bouncy Goten looked around, no sign of the Namek yet so he toddled off to find Trunks, no doubt near his grumpy father. A very, very tired Gohan trudged into the room, his first day back at school since the interview, in its own way had gone on well, but on the other hand was entirely exasperating. The Principle having congratulated him on being a great public figure, which between the lines meant he was happy the school would be getting a better media attention and therefore more money, the student body not afraid or angered anymore so happy to voice conversation and more, but there were still the reserved topics like Piccolo where people either hushed but did not stop debates, or became entirely silent, cold silent. But overall, at very least, things were better than they were before.

Even reading those yaoi manga didn't wake him up, well, not entirely, they helped though, most of them were so romantic and sweet, and of course, sexy, his fantasies taking on new colour. He still wasn't sure of Piccolo's biology but still, maids costumes were maids costumes, aprons a particular favourite, he may even have a slight fetish for all he knew, some were bondage which, while a thoroughly hot idea, not his favourite most of the time, he needed to buy more manga, see what else there was. He couldn't believe he'd gone so long without reading any, it was so good, not just because of the sexiness, but, well, they were sweet, the way many of them looked at each other. He'd never exactly enjoyed romance literature before, all too sappy and generic, underdeveloped characters and so on, but, imagining Piccolo? How significant it would be for the Namek to be tied up, to who he was, to surrender complete control to Gohan, how proud he'd be of him for it; what it might be like for Piccolo to indulge some silly costume fantasy for no other reason than to make Gohan happy, and maybe enjoy it himself, so practically minded a man that such a way to enjoy himself would be such a treat.

But as it was, Gohan had only just been allowed to kiss Piccolo with his tongue, good thing Piccolo wasn't the prying type, with that telepathy of his who knows what he could find out; those fantasies embarrassingly wonderful, if Piccolo fund those out he'd probably not be able to look at the man for a good month until the blush went down.

Gohan and Chichi decided to follow the hyper Goten's lead and took the empty seats by the two youngsters and the Prince; Gohan felt eyes upon him, all around there seemed to settle a pause but quickly enough ordinary conversation continued politely and the teen let out a breath, his mother's gaze tender but lips remained mute, "hey brat" greeted Vegeta, arms crossed and cool exterior in tow; "hello to you too" Gohan grumbled with a small smile, yes, very tired indeed. "Someone's seen better days" Vegeta returned, the teen's eyes sleepy after a long day at school, his breathing slower and more akin to a resting tempo, but what struck the Prince was something different in the demi-saiyajin, just a little thing. Even tired and not thinking clearly, Gohan's shoulders were squared, his jaw strong and his eyes naturally watchful. Vegeta's lips curled sharply, the teen was impressive, taking his role as warrior, protector and more without thought, simply in his truth, and Vegeta accepted the teen's nothing of a response and waited patiently for Bulma. The kid was doing alright, and the Namek sure made good choices.

Without disturbance the Namek entered the building, arriving alone to take information to the lookout afterwards, slipping without a sound amongst the crowd but in his appearance an eye catcher, and though he was used to stares or nervous glances he felt they lingered a little too long but ignored them. Nobody likely to strike up that particular conversation with him before the friendlier Gohan, also not before Bulma's research was announced, more pressing issues to deal with than the groups whitenoise being indulged.

The Namek caught several glances and either ignored or nodded respectfully, it must be strange for them, how they must have thought the Namek was not the type for romance, and in truth for all his life they were correct, but it was Gohan after all, he wasn't a stranger to how the demi-saiyajin could change him. Bunny sweet as always offered him a beverage with a smile but he declined and continued, catching the pale blue eyes of 17 as he headed towards his boyfriend and company. The android seemed much more settled which the Namek was glad about, though he couldn't imagine it would be too fun moving into the Kame House soon. Poor Guy. So, with a small bow which was returned by the long haired man, Piccolo finally reached the Son family.

"Piccolo!" came the happy cheer from Goten, the boy instantly attaching himself to the man's leg and holding tightly, Gohan and Chichi smiled, Piccolo had only been away a night and the boy was always so happy to see him, while Vegeta snorted with laughter at the display "Mr popular" he chimed. Piccolo's face remained passive though he did shrug "fans are fans, and you have..?" with a smirk and the Prince simply admitted the Namek's reply was golden and said no more. Gohan stood and kissed Piccolo on the cheek, making the Namek's face heat up sweetly, not used to being so public with affections and it seemed that Gohan was aware of it as he did not kiss his lips, he could be incredibly thoughtful.

Chichi offered a smile before physically removing Goten from Piccolo's leg to which the boy didn't fight and sitting with him in her lap. "Mr Popular indeed" she repeated from the Prince though in a much nicer tone, and the couple then sat side by side and waited. Eyes definitely upon them. In attempt to ignore the stares Piccolo asked the teen "how was school? Better, worse or different?" and the dark haired man replied after stifling a short yawn, of course Piccolo could tell he was tired, "different and better, just a long, long day" and a sunkissed hand touched emerald lightly, nothing bold and the exchange entirely private, bringing comfort to both of them, and Piccolo even returned the touch for a moment before a swift silence.

All focus upon the bluenette who had finally graced her waiting friends with her company, everyone immediately searching her expression for some sign, a tell to what they were or would be facing; and in hose sparking blue orbs the scientist showed a mix, she was tired, no doubt having spent so much energy and time to decipher the situation, the appeared proud of herself and rightly so, her skills beyond anyone else's in her field and a vital asset to the z senshi, but what worried the group was her stillness, a slightly pouted lip and though she did not appear afraid, no imminent danger, there was worry, great worry.

"Everybody seated and comfy? Good" her voice strong and quick and the lack of noise deafening on its own as all anyone would listen to until she indicated otherwise, would be Bulma. The stage hers. "I'm sure everyone's aware of what happened, the devastation of a city, caused by a robot controlling Android 17. Having looked into programming and blueprints of both Android 17 and 18 and experimenting with the robot itself I believe I know enough to give a fair assessment." All waited, listening intently and hoping for some shred of good news, the Androids feeling a bit unsettled by all this, knowing Dr Gero better than others, also to think of the way the man dealt with weapons, altering humans, building a bio-android from cells acquired from the z senshi and now this spider 'thingamajig' and how it controlled people, always something strange and always something inhumane.

Bulma's father handed her the spider, or rather the shell, all wires and circuit boards removed, several of its legs missing and generally a bit worse for wear, "the robot takes the form of a spider in body, a very basic one but there you go," she said holding the machinery up for easier view and emphasis "around here where the fangs would be is the point it clings most powerfully, injecting wires under the skin and its legs cling with strength also, making it difficult to dislodge the spider, overall though not impossible and physical design not of the high quality I'd expect. Especially as the spider had the Red Ribbon logo" and with practiced hands revealed the section she referred to and several less informed members gasped at the implications "I do believe this is Dr Gero's work, however I found no fingerprints and in fact no evidence of hand manufacturing, meaning if this is him he most likely has left this in the control of a super computer as he did with Cell."

And with that a feeling of dread crept over flesh, if this was a computer, that could mean several things, Dr Gero has less control so perhaps the computers design was not up to scrap overall, something they would very much like to hear but doubted it, or that because this was a computer it would be more difficult to locate and not subject to human error, and the worries could continue but Bulma continued; her expression still strong.

"One phenomenon of the attack was Android 17's power whilst under the Robot's control, never ending and able to keep our strongest z senshi at bay. This is due to this filter section here," she gestured with a finely manicured nail, "this is one of the reasons I believe this is the work of Dr Gero, his research on us a most likely explanation for this, though admittedly, I'm impressed, this acts like Goku's spirit bomb, it takes energy from the environment around it and feeds power into its host; thus explaining 17's power and even overload of power, it's control mechanism very underdeveloped."

"In attempt to research just how this spider works I've used every scanner, software and program thinkable and I believe I've come up with a basic understanding; the spider was able to control Android 17 but connecting to his original programming, bringing it into dominance over his own restraints, the intensity of the goal increased greatly which is why 17 demanded to fight the z senshi during the incident. But emotions, the soul, even simple memory could combat it, conflict between programming and one's self overloaded the system and if the z senshi hadn't been able to remove it in time chances are we'd be one android short of a pair."

"I did wonder if the spider was 'only' compatible with programming by Dr Gero, or if it had connected because it thought the programming would be enough to accomplish its goal, so many, many PC's have been thoroughly damaged in my experiments, but I can securely say that the spider is not just compatible with android programming. This is what I expected after being told that after 17's release from it, the spider then attempted to come into contact with several others, not just the androids. I do not know what would happen if the spider connected to someone's whole self rather than just programming, but from what I can tell, I've tested several computers with different amounts of memory, storage and types, and the spider attempts to 'restore to factory settings' and wipes all memory clean, except for if I begin returning familiar files and then eventually it returns to normal, much like 17's memory when he fought his sister, it returned him to normal."

"But if I left the memory unassisted for too long it never came back, some undetermined time limit before damage is permanent. The more software, files a data I had stored prior to the spider's influence, the longer it took for them to become permanent." And that thought scared the Androids more than anything, what if 17 hadn't been saved? And that's just the programming not including the power filter, if Piccolo hadn't done what he did he would be not only dead, but possibly irreparable in memory, could that even be fixed in the otherworld? Memory is too close to the soul isn't it? The man gulped and glanced over his shoulder to see the Namek, more thankful for his actions than ever and his heart rate sped up, whether it was in anger at Dr Gero or sheer realisation 17 did not know.

"Like I said, the spider only attached itself to 17's programming, but since the spider attempted to jump to purely biological people it might have been willing to attach to the soul as well. From what I'm told the way the spider targeted people was a little odd, it ran towards several people but actively retreated from Krillen and moved to a different target, also that just before hand a strange light appeared. The light turned out to be a small scanner, this is one of the greatest pieces of machinery I have ever seen, well, except for my dragonball radar or time machine, c'mon that's just genius, but still I'll give the man his dues. The scanner is able to recognise people, species, power levels, and more, much like how some z senshi can detect ki signatures and so on, I couldn't get all the detail I wanted, some of spider too charred to really know what it did. All I can do is guess, I don't know if it was just targeting the more powerful fighters, has specific information from Gero's database on individuals as targets, I don't know. But it found several of you as potential targets."

Gohan's hand's tightened a little in his lap, Vegeta's too noticeably, and Gohan knew both were feeling protective with such a danger lurking, if there was nothing to worry about Bulma would have said so at the beginning then simply boasted her genius analysis, she was building to something. Dark eyes moved to Piccolo's hands, the elegant emerald's still though the teen new his love's mind would be racing, too cunning and practiced in combat to not be in another world right now, and yet on the surface so calm, never inciting fear into those around him, remaining stable and calm at all times. Things were different now though, Piccolo used to always fight for the 'now', keeping earth safe so it could rotate and continue as is needed and for Gohan, so that Gohan could continue to be happy and look forward to a future, but the Namek had always fought for other's futures. Now he had one to protect too, one with Gohan, by his side and to whatever may come their way.

"I was also told" Bulma began again, taking in a deep breath, this was it, the main point, "that a high pitched frequency was heard, so strong Piccolo had to compromise his hearing in battle to continue, I did find the source to this" she spoke firmly, though her back straightened a little more, and as a lock of hair loosened from behind her ear, tickling her face she dared not touch it, not about to appear nervous as she told everyone what she knew. "The noise was a signal."

And at that point everyone knew this was only the beginning, breathing paused and some bit their lips, not so poised as the scientist they would play with their hair or let their hands fidget; where would the signal go? What was it for? And in any operation with a signal, things were yet to come. "It was not just some noise, some emergency call out just in case, it wasn't even an S.O.S." Bulma spoke delicately, knowing how everyone would be feeling "the Spider had an observation system, which was linked to the signal, I think it was communicating it's research to wherever it came from, possibly a computer, I can only assume that this is for some development, the model we have here is basic, needs many adaptations and as we know was not unmanageable. I am not thinking worst case scenario for the sake of it, I found it's name, and I wish it wasn't called...'Tester One.'

A silence fell upon the crowd as minds swam with cold images and dread, clammy hands galore and Gohan did then fully hold Piccolo's hand, no one saw but they knew and the Namek did not pull away, knowing what the teen meant by it. That Gohan knew Piccolo, if anything, was more worried, being a strategist he considered more variables and possibilities, with more battle experience and as the ex-demon king he was aware of greater darkness that most could ever imagine and amongst all that he would never let it show. Gohan was letting him know that he knew the truth, that he was there and that he was worried too; also that amongst everything, he would protect: and that was a promise.

"So..." started Oolong, the little scardy-pig wanting to ease his nerves amongst all the danger talk and simply asked "what's gonna happen?"

With a sigh, Bulma finally let her shoulders sag a little, obviously tired, "I don't know, I have no way of tracking the signal, no leads on where it's base could be, we'll just have to try and be vigilant, see if another tester is released and try and handle it as best we can. At least we know a little more about it now, it's gotta be something. Besides, I believe in you guys" she giggled at the end, lightening the mood instantly "now I have plenty of food for everyone, even our empty pit Saiyajins', so let's calm and let this sit for a while, there's no hell fire yet so just get happy" she smiled and many nodded. Vegeta just rolled his eyes; what a woman.

All began to stand, a small chatter echoing immediately as everyone decided to head for food, yet Bulma surprised everyone with yet another interruption; "one more thing; on a much happier note, I think we all caught a certain revelation in the Golden Warrior Interview" Bulma almost sang, more than a little entertained and her eyebrow's and lips quirked to assist in her direction; and well done as everyone turned to Piccolo and Gohan even for a moment, they'd almost forgotten. Almost. "Congratulations you two, I wish you'd told me sooner, with all my research and stuff a couple days simply wasn't enough time" she sighed and the couple looked a little confused.

A deliberate pause gave way to a grinning Bulma, Gohan having to ask "enough time for what?" and all eyes were on Bulma yet again; "I've decided that on Saturday night next week I will host a party in celebration of the two of you!"

"Wha?" came Gohan's response while Piccolo's brow raised a little, mentally facepalming, seriously? Deciding the Namek wanted no part in this discussion, largely knowing that if Bulma had made a choice, especially in regards to a party, it wasn't going to change anyway. And if there was a party he couldn't get out of, it meant he couldn't commit to his meditation yet, he had no idea how long it would last but at least it gave him a time frame to tell Gohan about it.

"Why that date?" Chichi asked, thinking far more clearly than her son and a little more prepared for Bulma's strange entertainments.

"To mark their one month anniversary of course" Bulma reasoned and the z senshi seemed to enjoy the idea overall, a few smiles, sure they were surprised by the couple, but that didn't mean they weren't happy for them, "Bulma you really don't have to" Gohan tried to reason but it was too late, this was a definite plan before he even arrived and he had no say.

"I think it's a great idea," chirped Goten and Chichi smiled with a nod and several others nodded along as though it were a democratic vote. Bulma even added "yeah, Gohan, you could invite your friends from school as well; the more the merrier."

Roshi's whisper of, 'finally, some hot high school chicks' did not go unmissed but any reprimand was not aimed his way, enough stress had mounted the collective in regards to Gero's plans, any distraction was welcome. The teen took a moment to fully absorb what had just happened, so suddenly the tune had changed, one minute it's all worry and Dr Gero, scanners, signals, evil, evil, evil, and then in the blink of an eye there was a party planned in their honour. Gohan eventually nodded which met with a cheer and the topic considered over the group filed out of the room slowly; the teen turning to his beloved with a sheepish expression "there doesn't seem to be an escape route."

Piccolo only shook his head, slowly and maintaining eye contact, all too aware of the situation and said nothing.

 

* * *

 

 

"Piccolo, have you seen Trunks?" asked Goten, the Namek standing by one of the balconies overlooking the garden where people were gathered; the boy looking up with big eyes, having lost his friend at some point amongst all the yummy food, which was nice and sugary and all but Goten decided he preferred home cooking, especially when Piccolo was helping, and the boy waited for an answer from the apparently all knowing and reliable Namek before he did indeed answer sensing for the appropriate ki "second floor garden to the left hand side of the building."

"Thanks Piccolo" he grinned before hugging the man's leg yet again and the Namek decided to make sure of something first "which hand is left, Goten?"

"Uhh...this one" he said holding up his right, left arm still wrapped around the leg and Piccolo shook his head down at the boy before Goten smiled "thanks again Piccolo" and finally let go and ran off in his friend's direction.

"Are you a magnet for these people or what?" came the rhetorical question from behind the Namek, Android 17 joining him by the balcony and leaning his clothed elbows against the solid railing, a tight green tshirt and black combat trousers adorning him that day; his tone light and one Piccolo was getting used to, even if he wasn't quite used to the no ki signal yet. "Yes, yes I am" he admitted and 17 let himself smile a little.

"Where's loverboy?" he asked also in a light tone, though his eyes did rest on the Namek next to him more intensely with that question.

Piccolo shrugged a little before standing by the railing, back facing the garden, poise immaculate as always and hands rested against the metal. "Last I saw he was trying to get Bulma to promise nothing too big at the party and get details, I think he'll be a while unless he gives up."

"Sounds about right" he nodded along, enjoying seeing the Namek so close and an easy to talk to company, he wondered if he could ask him things, things he really wanted to know, but didn't want to compromise how well everything was going so he only commented close but not directly "that interview sure was something, Vegeta said you were giving him some of the answers though."

"Yeah, mainly trying to explain z senshi details, finding the right words, stuff like that," Piccolo spoke casually, one of the hands on the railing mindlessly moving to play with the area on the back of his sash through his cape, just softly touching it with his fingers. "When they asked about who he was dating that was all him."

With a slight pout 17 asked "is your back okay?" having noticed the odd habit the man hadn't shown before, of course, his eyes observing all they could, the way he stood tall yet back arched ever so slightly, his hands mainly, he had very beautiful hands. "Eh yeah" came the slow reply and the Namek's lip pursed ever so slightly, enough for the dark haired man to see and thoroughly enjoy, especially as he noticed a little purple on the man's cheek, it was faint and for a moment he wondered if it was a trick of the garden's lighting but no, it really was a light tint of purple. "I've kind of developed a habit?"

"What kind of habit is that?" he asked very curiously and even leaned a little closer to the man. Intrigue increasing as Piccolo seemed to be searching for the words, or a way to get out of answering, either way he seemed to be learning about Piccolo bit by bit and he liked it, though he was sure the Namek didn't let him see much more than he wanted the man to see, maybe the blush wasn't in his control but the tells? Definitely.

With a small grumble the Namek finally admitted the truth of his habit; "I've been cooking...it's a habit from...wearing an...apron."

Blinking, images of Piccolo in an apron thoroughly bewildering yet adorable at the same time, quite a contrast to the man's reputation and the man's face curiously heated up, but one question could not be contained "why?" His expression one of absolute interest, much more alive than he usually appeared, contrastingly however the Namek's face remained purposefully still as he answered: "reasons."

"Gohan?"

A small sigh sounded as a prelude to an entirely honest response in " _for_ Gohan...but all Chichi's evil doing."

And then there was a laugh, it was small and quiet but the dark haired man did genuinely laugh, a very odd thing to hear but the Namek couldn't exactly comment, many things were changing around here. Before either could respond Piccolo felt a familiar and welcome ki approach and soon after the Android sensed it too though did not react, "hey you" greeted Gohan, again kissing his cheek and Piccolo smiled before casting a glance to the casually posed Android, the man's icy eyes falling on the teen in an indifferent glance "hi Seventeen, what's up?"

The man stood properly though still loose enough to appear calm, 17's opinion on the guy not anything bad just hadn't changed. He didn't feel as relaxed around the teen as he was the Namek but didn't let it show, "what's up is that Piccolo's a cook," and said man sighed at the topic's continuation; "that's what the public would love to hear, I don't think they'd believe it. _The_ Piccolo Daimao Jr, ex-demon king baking fairy cakes and soufflés" he teased and while Gohan smiled, he did square his shoulders more, he couldn't help it, maybe it was how close the man was to his beloved.

"Seventeen" came the gruff voice of the Namek, the audible velvet lower than usual and as the man in question responded "yeah?" Piccolo smirked and lightly commented "you do realise I can kick your ass a million times over right?"

"Yeah, and that would have factored in but that was before I knew you were such a softie" he teased again and for what was a rare occurrence Seventeen faced Gohan and began a topic between them, even if it was light it was a friendly and including gesture which made the demi-saiyajin feel a little less defensive "how did bargaining with Bulma go?" Gohan's hand out of habit rested in the back of his head sheepishly, a gesture 17 had seen before but wasn't entirely keen on, but it was inoffensive he supposed; "not well, every time I asked her a question she gave one right back, mainly gossipy stuff."

'Unclean!' Piccolo smirked as he sent the swift message telepathically and Gohan laughed in his beloved's direction, partly in surprise but mainly because it was damned funny, and then of course the androids raised brow. And when those pale blues looked to the smirking Namek for an answer, he simply held up his hand to silence any question casually and Gohan felt the swell in his chest, Piccolo still obviously leagues more comfortable with the demi-saiyajin. Not that the long haired man seemed to mind to much, shrugging it off before turning his gaze past both of them, his sister approaching quietly, Piccolo hearing her steps and Gohan the last to realise until finally the blonde had joined them.

"Where's Marron?" asked 17 automatically, seeing her arms empty which more recently was odd. He didn't expect her to smile at his words, "aww, Mr tough guy's so observant when it comes to his niece, good uncle" she said before patting his head and the couple smiled, happy to see them like real siblings again, "she's with Krillen;" she finally answered before saying what she really wanted to; "thought it might be fun to train; since we're all here" and her smirk widened as instantly ears perked up, they were all fighters, all professionals, and with tensions as high as they were this was like music to their ears.

The couple did hesitate a little, clearly they were included in this offer, but a group training session? Gohan worried about what it might be like training alongside Piccolo again, but in a group maybe it wouldn't be so bad, especially since Piccolo as aware of his feelings in that department so might take it easy on him. Plus with two androids around he'd have plenty to distract him, a full on training session was something they hadn't actually don't before. "What d'ya say? Beats hearing Roshi tell stories of his youth or Yamucha about his baseball swing," gesturing to where the rest of the z senshi sat huddled together, "I'm pretty sure Vegeta's already in one of the training areas."

 

* * *

 

 

A regular training room, generous in space more than anything played stage to a five person spar, windows on several floors allowed viewing rooms on many levels and directions, Gohan, Piccolo, 17, 18 and Vegeta in a great muddle of strategy, power and mainly trying to keep one's head with any clarity; too many variables and all of great means.

Goten and Trunks stood on tip toe, eager eyes watching with excitement through the wide windows, the entertainment so swift in delivery, Vegeta's power and battle experience, Eighteen's coolness, that endless smirk a joy to witness, Gohan's power and natural talent shining through, Seventeen's speed and moves fierce in strike; and Piccolo, calm, graceful and skill effortless in practice. The children smiled in awe, such a rarity to see so many great fighters train like that; not to mention just how full of awesomeness this was!

Slowly the viewing room had gathered curiosity, other's appearing by windows to watch in that same awe, eyes glittering and brows raised in a collective adoration; eventually the pair of boys were joined by Krillen with a hyper, giggling Marron in his arms, Roshi, Oolong and Yamucha right behind them. Eyes widened as they watched the unbelievable talents, movements so quick they often disappeared from sight entirely only to appear in a flash, elegant and powerful strikes a blur only to be dodged skilfully, timing and execution godly.

"They're so cool" gushed Goten and Trunks nodded vigorously, lavender locks bouncing around his face with the action, "my dad's the best though."

"No way, Piccolo and big brother are!" Goten argued, bouncing on tiptoes.

Krillen rolled his eyes with a smile, just like kids, it was really sweet, "one day I'll be the bestest" gloated Trunks with his nose turned up, assertively adorable as only children can be, only for Goten to equal the zeal in the form of a grin and folded arms "Nuh-uh, I'm gonna get trained by Piccolo and get awesome just like them" he spoke with eyes indicating to the fighters in front of them. "Piccolo's kinda scary, how come he's training you?" the purple haired boy asked. "He's not scary" Goten pouted, still bouncing on his heels watching the show, large eyes following the Namekian as best he could, seeing him dodge a round house kick from Vegeta to appear behind the prince, turban removed but not his cape yet, able to use the covering as a distraction for several well delivered blows. "I just asked him and after a while he said yes."

"Mom says Piccolo and Gohan are dating, I thought boys were supposed to like girls? I've only seen boys and girls in movies..." Trunks mused, no malice only curiousness. And Goten's chest broadened a little as he got to tell Trunks things he didn't know, feeling older and wiser "nope, big brother said that he loves Piccolo like moms and dads love each other," and to this Krillen and company listened to, more than curious over the revelation and eager to know more, "and I've seen them kiss plenty of times and it's not all gross like people on TV, big brother even wants to marry Piccolo one day and that's what people in love do right?", Krillen tried to suppress the image of wedding dresses and romancy sunset scenes from his boggled mind as he listened, and after a moment of wide eyed pondering Trunks nodded "yup sounds like love to me, but what do I know, grownups do all the lovey dovey stuff. But fighting, I can tell you all about that since I'm gonna be the strongest fighter ever."

"You know I used to be a martial artist too" Yamucha butted in, like the boob he is, with his big boobish smile and all while sporting his usual boobness.

To this claim Goten and Trunks turned to him looking him up and down, his baseball days keeping him fit but hardly as impressive as those training at the moment, taking in his cheap cologne and glossy hair products to keep his boobish hair just as boobesque as he needed to emphasise his best boob features, before the children faced each other for some guidance in how to proceed before peering at the boob yet again. Trunks slowly decided to inquire without words and with his index finger poked the man in the chest without any real force only to watch the man immediately fall over, toppling to the ground in one fluid motion and a small squeak. As Yamucha lay on the white tiled floor wondering what the hell just happened, blinking at the bright lights on the ceiling the boys just looked at each other with a shrug "he said ' _was_ a martial artist'" "oh" and then moved on to a new topic of conversation ignoring the horizontal boob on the floor.

Krillen sweatdropped at the display but decided it best to pretend it never happened, stepping over the dazed boob with the bubbly baby in his arms, hearing their conversation had more than stirred his mind, it was boggling to think of Gohan and Piccolo as a couple, never mind the image of them kissing, but if Gohan really had that plan for them, that future, he was happy for them. "They really are amazing, huh?" he pondered, returning focus to the scene before them, "it's hard to believe I used to fight alongside them" he chortled.

"Really?" asked Goten happily, "don't get me wrong, I'm no challenge for those guys anymore, heck you two are probably more powerful" Krillen admitted with a smile, modesty true and words warm as he looked to the future generations, he held no grudge against the powerful, if anything the radical revolution in strengths was so stunning he couldn't help but find it funny. "Did you ever beat any of 'em?" Trunks asked, sceptical but willing to indulge a story and Krillen laughed "well not on my own, but one time I helped take down Vegeta before he joined the z senshi" and to that Goten's heart swelled, victoriously pointing, throwing his head back and laughing hard. "No way that's true" Trunks defended and Krillen only smiled in a friendly fashion "believe me that was definitely not on my own, you're dad's one tough cookie"

Trunks stuck his tongue out at the giggling dark haired boy before asking "so let's settle this, since you've actually been in battle with them; who's the greatest? Who's the one you'd least like to fight?"

Krillen blinked at that, who would be the worst to fight? Vegeta was direct, had battle experience and was damned powerful, but he was arrogant, like how he allowed Cell to get stronger and it was those mistakes that could land him in serious trouble, besides being to high and mighty meant he would spend less energy on someone he thought was weak, less likely to do a quality job on someone of expected subservience in strength. Gohan was physically strong, could be unbelievably determined in regards to protecting people, but not harming them, he was not one for the offensive unless completely necessary. He also lacked independent battle experience, apart from his battle with Cell, and even then the z senshi were standing in the wings, he had always had people to depend on, to believe in to help his fighting efforts. Then there was Piccolo. Battle experience: check. Independence: check. Technical skill: check. Bluntness/Harshness: check. Ability in defence: check. Ability in offence: check. Strategic: check. Levelheadedness: check. Knowledge and ability to use it: check. Doesn't underestimate: check.

"Not Gohan" and Trunks grinned, "and not Vegeta either: Piccolo, defiantly Piccolo."

 

* * *

 

 

Android 18 flew, forcing what body weight she had through the air just in time to avoid her brother's punch before reaching to grab his arm and pull herself forward, fingertips pressing into his muscled flesh for only a moment before she could appear face to face with her brother, and in an unexpected and badass move she head but him hard with a grin only a victorious sibling could muster and watched the figure plummet to the tiled floor with a bang. Her smirk however disappeared as a foot connected with her back sharply, precision the work of a crafty Namek, catching a glimpse of the white cape before a dull and all too blunt kick threw her to join Seventeen.

Piccolo watched the pair pull themselves into standing, cricks working out of shoulders before they proceeded to fight each other yet again. It was strange being in a training atmosphere like this, so open and mixed, the androids were difficult to keep track of since their ki couldn't be sensed, while Piccolo's hearing is sharp with so much movement it was tricky to segregate the sounds, while they weren't as strong as the others they were stealthy, quick and often unexpected. Eighteen's headbutt a testament to that. Vegeta was strong and blunt, very blunt, and didn't hesitate to take on more than his fair share. And, of course, Gohan, they were avoiding one on one training, it was difficult to muster a punch against each other when the rest of the time they felt like looking out for one another, catching sight of the way the other moved, any eye contact was quick and moved on. It was difficult, very difficult.

That being said he was quickly taken by the focus point yet again, watching 18 try her luck against the teen, her experience and swiftness serving well though Gohan was keeping up, speed and power more than fun, 17 close behind to join them. This battle moved so fast, one moment someone somewhere and then in a totally different scenario, they really had come far. Everyone had. Gohan in particular, to remember that crying, whiney bookworm that didn't know how to make a fist let alone use one was now the strongest on earth, hero and great fighter. Piccolo found his obsidian eyes watching his boyfriend for a moment, seeing him smirk in triumph as he good naturedly fought back against the blonde, he looked good like that, confident and strong, how his hair messily flirted around his handsome face, dark eyes carefully observing his surroundings and that body, tensed and prepared to strike.

Piccolo felt like he was forgetting something, the thought niggled in his mind for all of a second before the answer was provided for him. "You can check out your boyfriend anytime, Namek" and a sharp elbow japed into his side so quickly he forgot to breathe, feeling that throb and bruise which wouldn't last long, moving through the air at the sheer force of the blow, turning and cape fluttering in all its graces. The prince was smirking his usual smirk, arms already folded and waiting, Piccolo never one to disappoint straightened up and took in a steadying breath, fuelling his ki in preparedness through muscles and through nerve endings from the tips of his toes to his antennae and returned the curling lips before smoothly removing his cape. The flash of white like the matador's red flag, a blanket to prefix action and so it came; instantly Vegeta and Piccolo locking into battle, kicks and punches, jabs and swipes: smirks at all times.

Gohan served a kick to the blonde's collarbone with just enough force to set her off balance and move her backwards; tumbling at the sudden unsteadiness and instantly her brother took her vacancy. The long haired android was good admittedly, thought Gohan, though nowhere near as powerful as he had been on the day of the attack, all that in dedication to the spider contraption, however he clearly had continued his training and at a great pace, his reflexes were trained better than even the teens though not a match for Piccolo's: instant and ready. As Gohan would fight Vegeta, the usual macho bravado tickled at reality, a broadened chest and shoulders, lifted head and strong jaw: respectful. Eighteen: a worthy, sassy competitor. But with Seventeen? Gohan wanted to growl, it bubbled and clawed under a polite body of flesh, attempting civility over animalisms but it made a tight pressure in the teens chest to suppress something so primal, so raw.

He had to admit, he wasn't sure if he liked Piccolo hanging out with him, Seventeen hadn't done any wrong by the z senshi since before the Cell Games and seemed to care for is sister and niece...but the way those pale eyes would peer at the Namek, Gohan's beloved and world, it irked him something ferocious and heightened all protective instincts. And as he sparred one on one with the man, those reflexes proving quite the hassle, Gohan continued to suppress that grumble in his throat and avoid being torn a new one. Maybe if Seventeen were of a similar blood he would be growling too.

Dark eyes travelled to his beloved over the android's shoulder for but a moment, seeing him easily avoid a hasty swipe from the mighty prince, a snarl on tanned lips following and the Namek if anything proud to have provoked it though he knew the man could deliver. Gohan's distraction earned him a round house kick to the shoulder, the impact stinging over skin and bruising against collarbone, his head blurred for an intense second before being all too consciously forced against the training room walls. Instantly disliking the idea of being backed against a wall, by Seventeen of all people, Gohan powered up to Super-Saiyajin, the golden burst that coddled the air and made the teen's hair flirt around his face and eyes sparkle a sky blue, energy alone propelling his attacker away from him, and some deliberate force delivered in that moment too: not that anyone needed to know.

Seventeen's body took on feeling rather than wound, pressure over muscle he could never quite get used to, dark hair sleeking around his features and catching only a glimpse of the sun like warrior before closing his eyes, expecting wholeheartedly to clang or thunder against tiled wall and floor. However, timing most fortunate, or unfortunate for some, Vegeta body slammed the Namek's side, making him instantly startle towards the ground, obsidian depths not entirely surprised though not happy either: waiting to land so the quicker he could get up again. In an unexpected tumble the pair collided, Seventeen's side motion forcing them both to soften overall speed and harshness but at a the same time end up in a confusing muddle, rolling to a halt against the cold flooring.

Gohan growled. The grumble couldn't be contained the moment he realised what was going to happen, he wouldn't have minded so much had the scene been one fumbling and quickly forgotten incident, however the way they landed...the android's expression obscured by the midnight curtain of hair, one arm pinned beneath Piccolo's back whom lay beneath him; both face to face and uncomfortable close. Gohan stepped to intervene, one swift kick to the top figure and all could move on however quickly he was met with not only Eighteen's flurry of punches but Vegeta's too, keeping him far too busy for petty obsessions.

Icy blues blinked down at the Namek as he realised their odd positioning, attempting atfirst to find his bearings after the fall but quickly his mind numbed, the powerful body under him distraction from the heat of battle, Piccolo's face up close and still so calm amongst the fight. Those cheekbones as though sculpted by a master and a god; lips plush like desire and eyes a slightly amused glitter. Piccolo really didn't care how the two had landed; it was a common enough occurrence and Seventeen posed no real threat though he appeared strangely dazed, usually those eyes were emotionless, completely cold, and as Piccolo tried to decipher just what he was seeing he couldn't find the word.

 _Fuck_ , Seventeen thought in his head, unable to act as he should, suddenly very taken by the sight in front of him, Piccolo was always an ethereal and impressive person to behold, but as heat raced to his face and the hand that remained underneath the beautiful figure stirred, feeling every tense and movement he couldn't help be feel drawn, gaze switching between eyes and lips, wondering which might be best committed to memory _. Fuck, fuck, fuckity-fuck-fuck. How hadn't he realised earlier?!_ No wonder he disliked Gohan so much, the kid was inoffensive enough that the android shouldn't have been that annoyed, but it made sense now, all in one instant it made sense.

"Umm, Seventeen, traditionally fighting is done vertically" Piccolo's velvet hum coddled against slowly realising senses. Oops. It's one thing to find someone unbelievably attractive and another to keep them pinned and just stare at them without explanation. Nice one fuckwit.

"Uh, sorry" he fumbled before slowly moving in retreat, allowing Piccolo to shift upwards as well, both standing gently before taking in the sight of the three fighters, well, Piccolo observed them, the android's eyes remained on the beauty next to him. He really should have figured that out sooner, it wasn't like he had any real preference in regards to attractions, sass and conviction went a long way, and Piccolo was all that and more. Piccolo had a boyfriend though, and seemed happy with him which was what counted, so the android decided to pack all these thoughts into his head for now and deal with later: much later.

Attempting as best he could to shake off the numbness, which reduced itself to a subtle tingle through his awareness he removed his gaze and took in a deep breath, at least Piccolo hadn't punched him, no doubt his odd behaviour made the Namek less likely to strike, it wasn't often 17 didn't look ready for battle. With a small physical shake of the head the dark haired man pressed his lips together and was off, one leap back into the fray to hopefully keep himself preoccupied.

Piccolo too joined the match, the free for all dizzying and grand, the couple avoiding facing each other however always fully aware of the others' form, the blur continued with colour, power and skill. The androids happy to prove themselves against each other and the rest, Vegeta harsh for all and while Piccolo and Gohan avoided fighting each other, one was clearly more thoughtful than the other as the Saiyajin prince kicked Gohan in the stomach, the sudden blunt pain and sting against his ribs Gohan's only indication that something had happened before being forced out of the huddle, Vegeta close behind.

But even with that stab of pain Gohan's mind remained muddled, he was already struggling with Piccolo, not just wondering if he was doing alright in the spar but he would catch the odd movement, strike or dodge and was unable to disconnect, enjoying the grace and beauty of his beloved. But that wasn't all, Seventeen, whenever Gohan saw something of the Namek he couldn't help but think that the android was seeing it too, enjoying it, and while Gohan's more primal side wanted to growl and stand off, he was still himself, and would rather everything just be civil, but...Seventeen was powerful and not fully cemented in the z senshi, plus out of all the 'allies' Seventeen was the most unknown.

"You still distracted, brat?" asked Vegeta rhetorically, smirk gracing his lips before he landed yet another strike to Gohan's torso, the teens body forced upwards just for a flurry of continuous punches to land and keep the princes target up, the force not serious like Vegeta usually was, but sure hurt like hell. Gohan grumbled quietly low in his throat, the vibration emphasising his strong pulse before those words reached him, despite currently beating him, Vegeta was actually looking out for him, telling him to get focused or else. So, squaring his shoulders Gohan dodged the next attack, ducking below the clenched fist and jolting forward, feet sharply touching down against the floor propelling him towards the smirking Saiyajin and trained his attention as best he could.

Able to dodge and strike though they never landed, Vegeta totally in the zone, and seemingly generous in his focus that he allowed himself to help the teen, his arm reaching out and grabbing Gohan's muscular arm, fingertips bruising before pulling him close, whispering in his ear "the Namek is more powerful than the android y'know?" and letting the arm out of his grip before kneeing the young man in the stomach causing him to fold up, the taste of bile rising in his throat as the impact took its toll.

But he couldn't deny, Vegeta was resting his worries a little, Piccolo would never cheat on him, and the even if he doesn't trust the android yet Piccolo can look after himself, never mind the fact that Piccolo had people looking out for him, his boyfriend for one, then Vegeta, even Goten. Hell, Chichi would probably get in the action too. Things were going to be fine, and it wasn't like Gohan could blame anyone for having a crush on Piccolo, Gohan was the worst victim of the Namek's allure after all. He really should thank Vegeta more often, though, it was pretty hard to do when he was consistently beating the crap out of people, speaking of which Gohan's inner ramble yet again dazed him and received a kick from the Prince right to the head and it forced him against the training area walls with a clang. Dark eyes blurrily looked to his opponent and saw that classic smirk: "what? You left yourself open" Vegeta spoke casually before Gohan decided enough was enough and decided he'd played tame too long now.

 

* * *

 

 

"Piccolo's cooking?" Bulma questioned with curious blues focused at Chichi, both having quite the catch up on recent events, and safe to say the gossip queen was not on an information diet with this one. Chichi just smiled, seeing Bulma like a kid on Christmas was entertaining and it was nice to discuss everything, a release of bundled up energies long overdue.

"My next magic trick will be getting him into casual wear for that party of yours."

Bulma couldn't even imagine Piccolo described as 'casual', but the image wasn't a bad one at any rate so she grinned; "good luck, Chichi, I can't even get Vegeta to knock before entering a room...anything else running through that mind of yours?" her fingers making a running motion to emphasise her words, a giddiness about the party fuelling a general good feeling in the building. She had been worried everyone would be too concerned to enjoy themselves, but as it was there wasn't anything to do but wait and see and thankfully as a group people seems to thrive: laughing and sparring, chatting away like nothing bad was happening. Plus juicy gossip. That always helped.

"A few things here and there, but..." Chichi rambled, tilting her head slightly, dark hair being twirled in her fingers as she peered to the fighters, seeing them train as a group really was something to behold, while she wasn't so keen on danger for people she cared about, they really were amazing.

"What?"

"I'm wondering if I could get Piccolo to go to driving lessons again" she said offhandedly, not really thinking just letting the words flow. So when Bulma squeaked in surprise it took her a moment to realise anything had been said: "wha? Wait...again?" Bulma babbled out, unsure whether to laugh of stay deadly silent: imagining Piccolo cooking was one thing, but driving? Did he even fit in a traditional car, and this had happened before?

"Yeah," Chichi laughed, remembering the whole ordeal, she had been livid at the time, but retrospect made things sweeter, "this was while the guys were training to fight the androids, I wanted Goku to get a license and I roped Piccolo into doing it too: according to the instructor Goku was apparently unteachable and a threat to society, that said he did eventually get his a few years after. Thing is, Piccolo could apparently drive well, he would have passed first time if it hadn't been for my Mr Road Rage of a husband, but I'm not sure, maybe if I make sure it goes slow y'know?" She really wasn't sure what good it would do, Piccolo could fly and didn't care much for the activity, it just seemed a waste; "I just think it's worth him getting a license, he learned so it should be recognised" she hummed.

While Bulma's mind continued to spin in the information, Piccolo once trying to get a licence was entertaining and odd, Goku with a driving license? That was just plain scary. "Since the interview you'd probably want a more private lesson though, imagine the press?"

"I never thought about that" Chichi pouted, she really didn't get the need for celebritism, acknowledgement in achievement was one thing, but this vulture culture was so depressing, and her boys deserved more than that, no press, no hungry news segments just wanting more of them, Bulma interrupted her thoughts with "I'll find something for you, might take a while since I've got quite a bit on my plate but I imagine you weren't planning on this too quickly anyway" she smiled, glad to make something easier on her friend, must have been bumpy for her too, her family going through so much in such a short amount of time.

"Thanks" Chichi chirped, deciding not to wallow in things that cannot be changed, instead tried to imagine what might happen at the party, how to get Piccolo wearing something casual yet smart, and of course the driving lessons. After a moment Chichi noticed Bulma looking at her funny, that blue brow quirked curiously and so she asked "what?"

"You've got some evil on your face" and Chichi blinked, realising she was indeed smirking.

 

* * *

 

 

As many left for home, the collective hustle thinning and cooling down and numbers decreased. The androids and family no longer staying at Capsule Corp bid their goodbyes and headed for Kame House, including Seventeen under the stern gaze of his sister; no being a loner for him anytime soon. And enjoying the slow descent into quiet the Namek stood yet again on the landing overlooking one of the gardens, his elbows against the railing though he no longer adored his cape and turban, he had to admit he had enjoyed himself, group training had helped work out some of his stresses, like he was finally winding down a little. Although he was a little worried about Android 17, when he said his farewells he had seemed rather awkward to the Namek, inside his head and body language thoroughly regimented. Very strange. And Gohan, while the Namek had expected some difficulty in regards to training, he having experienced some himself, but he seemed so distracted; frustrated even.

"What's the deal with you and metal head?" came a low voice and was quickly followed with the vision of the arrogant Prince joining him, his tone strong but casual at the same time causing the Namek to slowly try and process the words that had came so suddenly and raised a brow. "Seventeen" Vegeta clarified with a sigh and leaned against the railing also, not really caring for the view.

Piccolo allowed a moments thought before answering in his usual velvet, "nothing much, he'd make a good ally, why?"

The Namek's dark eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out Vegeta's amused expression before hearing "let's just say you sure know how to tease your man."

Blinking, Piccolo's mind halted, tease? How had he been teasing, especially something that Vegeta would have seen? He drew a total blank and the Prince, seeing the Namek's confusion, decided to continue his insinuation, for someone so cunning the Namek really could be clueless sometimes "you're new to this whole dating thing, but the brats a bit protective of you...and when you and metal head start falling over each other..." he trailed and tried to contain the laugh that wanted out.

Now that made even less sense. Vegeta's tone was so suggestive, the insinuation mind boggling and a million miles from anything true, and Gohan wouldn't have read anything from it would he? "We were training; me and you do it too."

"True," Vegeta replied keeping his voice soft enough to not offend, there was nothing malicious, more to the fact if he was going to inform and be helpful he should be allowed to tease along the way; "but I'm married to a woman, metal head 's preferences are unknown, he's single and not fully trusted yet."

Instantly Piccolo felt his face heat up, not in regards to the idea but rather how blind sighted he was, and his mind diving into some busy blur in a failing attempt to make some order out of this information, "has Gohan told you he feels this way?"

"No, the brat's behaving, he's just a bit wary, even growly is all; thought I'd let you know" he shrugged and looked towards his friend, the Namek was clearly surprised, it made sense, he wasn't knowledgeable in these matters and he doubted Piccolo knew just how territorial Saiyajins could be seeing as he had no bite mark yet.

"Growly?"

"It's true" he smiled and saw the Namek exhale quietly, clearly opting for calm despite confusion. "You don't normally meddle" Piccolo breathed, letting his shoulders sag a little and one hand tapped its fingers against the railing softly, and the other he had to mentally halt before it wandered to pull on an imaginary apron again.

"I know, I don't even know why I'm doing this really" Vegeta said with a shrug, in truth he did, he cared, but for both their sakes such a thing wasn't said aloud; and Piccolo was thankful for the awakening, not mad at anyone, it was silly really, he was flattered Gohan was protective but he really had nothing to be concerned about "it's so silly, and it's not like Seventeen would be interested anyway, he'd probably be insulted if you told him."

"I'm not so sure..." Vegeta mused, the android sure seemed taken with the Namek, how those icy eyes would linger and how he'd paused when he'd fallen over him, "anyway, you waking up to romantic politics a little?"

"...how do you let Yamucha hang out with Bulma so much?"

"Because he's a boob, I've got nothing to worry about" Vegeta smirked and the Namek matched in an instant, "but, Gohan doesn't have anything to worry about either" Piccolo said, he could understand feeling protective, annoyed and more, Piccolo didn't like the sound of that Angela person, and while Videl seemed a great girl and he wasn't worried about Gohan's loyalties, he was still very much aware of her crush and did find himself wondering what might be running through her head.

"It's not so much about worry," the Prince explained as his dark eyes watched the emerald fingers tapping away and the other hand that was starting to fidget, touching his collar bone and the back of his neck "he knows you'd never do anything like that, hell, we all know that, it's more that you don't know much on the subject, let's face it romantically you're a virgin. Thoroughly."

"Excuse me?"

"It's true, you're not street wise here, and for all Gohan knows Seventeen's a diva."

"You've been watching too much television lately" Piccolo kidded and was instantly replied to with "gangster movies are good, don't judge me" causing him to roll his eyes.

"I get your point" he returned, Piccolo was vulnerable, and Gohan cared about him, wanted a life and future with him, hell, he wanted a present with him, it was only natural to want to protect that. As if on cue a familiar ki came into realisation, the teen walking towards them, his footsteps steady, no doubt to say his goodnights before heading home, "hey love, you heading to the lookout?" he greeted and gave a nod to Vegeta too.

Piccolo turned from the railing and smiled towards his boyfriend "yeah, I'll tell Dende what's been said today," before Gohan could reply Goten ran past him and jumped up onto Piccolo's leg, clinging like his tiny life depended on it, "bye bye Piccolo!" and rubbed his chubby cheek against the soft fabric making Gohan chuckle.

Chichi walked up too, her voice motherly and amused "c'mon you two, you'll see Piccolo tomorrow anyway" and Gohan stepped closer to his love, kissing him briefly on the lips, the softness a delight and took in his scent, it had mixed with others during their fight, but he did his best to pay it no mind and Gohan's eyes lingered, wanting to possess those lips again and forever. "See you tomorrow, love" he spoke softly and Goten followed, letting go of the limb and smiling widely as Piccolo's hand ruffled his dark hair sweetly before heading off. 'Bye Piccolo" Chichi smiled and walked with her boys, leaving a sweetly numb Namek behind.

"She's sure changed her tune about you" Vegeta mused referring to Chichi. "It surprised me too" Piccolos aid as he watched them exit the building, they were quite the family, "how did she handle the news about you two?" he was asked and Piccolo immediately sighed, his hand wandering to his lower pack, fingertips playing with fabric as he honestly replied "oddly."

Slowly the Namek came to realise the Prince was watching him with furrowed brows, much like how Seventeen had earlier and he took stock of himself. "Damnit..." he cursed as he realised his habit had returned and decided to just fucking say it, "very odd, Chichi decided that because Gohan isn't exactly kitchen-friendly that I should learn to cook, I have to wear an apron, it's a habit from checking the ties, happy?"

It was the Saiyajin's turn to blink, a slow fade into the image of Piccolo adorned in apron over a stove, cooking for his man and doing so well, how domestic, and eventually the ripple of giggles started Vegeta's stomach sore before he even made a noise and finally let out a true laugh. Piccolo had expected as much, folding his arms he waited for the laughter to cease, dark eyes watchful of that grin and muscled arms crossing over a torso in some attempt to control his enjoyment: "home sweet home with a Namekian wifey" he managed through quick breaths.

After a while it quieted, didn't disappear, Piccolo spoke, knowing at very least Vegeta was capable of listening "it feels weird, learning to do that stuff, it would be odd anyway but with all this going on at the same time...just strange to be cooking while there's a possible enemy to deal with."

Vegeta nodded, his chest occasionally moving quickly indicating he was still laughing on the inside, his gravity defying hair only moving a little with the movement, controlling his tone enough to reply "must be, I've found myself training more the last while, Gero's robot is a worry...good thing it went for Seventeen though" he said and unfolded his arms, his train of thought sobering his brain greatly, "whys that?" Piccolo asked, wondering why Vegeta would say such a thing considering just how much damage was caused.

"Could you imagine if it were me or you, the brat? I'm not so sure we would have come out the other side."

"You've got a point..."

 

* * *

 

 

Finally reaching civilisation, pointed metallic legs speared into the concrete grounds, eerie clinks a grating sensation on any ear, the tempo focused, drive to a devilish goal in every step, weaving through mindless masses, unsuspecting feet churning out their daily lives blissfully ignorant to the danger beneath them. Out of the wilderness, so far so good, despite the wild animals that had tried to consume it and the arachnids that had tried to woo it the fierce little contraption carried on. And with one stomp a snotty brat stepped onto the metal casing, the robot unharmed though not exactly dignified and rather than be concerned with the spider itself the boy looked away to see who might be controlling the 'toy' only to see no one in the crowds. Yes, everything would go smoothly, no hitches, no accident: complete grace.

The next to stomp wore a stiletto, the exoskeleton doing its job though it certainly bruised egos. Everything would be...fine?


	30. Offbeat

Gohan momentarily dropped his head onto his desk, a dull thud and the grooves of the wood a small reminder against his cheek that the world continued to exist outside his tired and grumbling soul. Taking in a deep breath, the stuffy classroom air fuelling into his lungs as a small relief and burden - he was back at school, and while the masses seemed under control, he had signed so many autographs, been in so many photos and at P.E. the bleachers had been stacked, people sitting there just staring and taking pictures. The press did not spew from their cars and pound at the school gates anymore however the odd reporter would try and weasel in for a scoop, and Gohan thoroughly believed he was being watched, no doubt photographers spying from skyscrapers close by. On a base level, it sucked. But it was an improvement. While Hercule's paid guards still stood in hallways and by the gates, more like bouncers than anything else, they no longer huddled and shadowed the group of friends anymore; the interview sure had helped things. Now all Gohan had to do was remain 'uninteresting' and maybe the hassle would dissolve by itself?

He had told Videl and the blondes about the party, deciding to deliver the news sooner rather than later, Erasa's voice reaching a high octave in squeaks before babbling about what to wear to the famous Capsule Corporation...and slowly both she and Sharpener realised what that meant. They would be meeting Piccolo; _the_ Piccolo Damao Jr. With wide eyes the two slowly accepted it and weren't sure whether to be nervous or excited, Videl surprisingly quick to ease their worries with kind words about the Namek, saying how cool he was, that he appeared intimidating at first but how easy it was to like him. And luckily Sharpener had completely understood Gohan's request not to tell Angela, more than aware of how annoying she could be, Sharpener was only numb to it because a bit of action steels any man for a storm: really, such a high calibre of woman.

On that note, Gohan sensed the redhead's ki, a jarring presence against the peace, and he sighed against the desk, the apple scent reaching his own nose in the closed space. Crap, class about to begin and Gohan began an inner chant of 'don't sit next to me, don't sit next to me' and, of course, is if she were gifted with telepathy at the price of courtesy she rejected his wishes "hey, Gohan, you tired, I'm sure with all you're manly fighting you work up a sweat" she giggled and leaned by the teen. Eventually Gohan resigned himself to the cruel pantomime that was life and lifted his head and turning to the girl, "hello Angela" he spoke flatly.

Without picking up on Gohan's mood Angela batted her eyelashes, a flutter somehow clumsy as if its own spectacle "I forgot my textbook for this class, would you be a dear and share with me?" and before Gohan could possibly answer she sat herself down next to him in a bounce and pulled said book from in front of Gohan and leaned in close by his arm. Steadily more students filed into the room, their collective din a small comfort of normalcy and class began, the teacher at the front of the class, nose in his book and speaking in his usual monotone drawl, a grate on the senses as ever but more so to those actually listening. Angela's arm pressed by Gohan's purposefully, the strong scent, or rather, pollution of coffee and nail polish an invasion to Gohan's sensitive smell and as Gohan would turn the page she would reach for it too, all in an excuse to touch his hand with sparkly a gaudy fingernails; then fake blush in his direction as if she were some shy maiden unaccustomed to modern urbanism or men in the slightest.

"Y'know..." she whispered, "Sharpener's cool and all but you're something else; a hero and so smart and sweet, plus a total hunk" came the gush.

Feeling less in the mood for pretences Gohan sighed and spoke something true: "Angela, you do know I'm in a relationship, right?" with that same flatness as earlier, to her credit at very least she wasn't so self involved she couldn't hear and responded "oh yeah...with that alien, what's his name?"

She couldn't be that dense, that self-involved that she shut out details like that, no doubt just playing Gohan's relationship as something light, an action the teen decided he did not like in the slightest; "Piccolo" Gohan answered slightly stronger and kept his body language as one ready to do school work, hoping she would take the hint and quiet down. "I'm sure it's just a publicity bit," she said offhandedly "a little taboo romance to pique people's interests, you're so smart" she flirted oddly, patting his arm as a congratulations on playing the media and masses, on his way to the big money and mansions.

Gohan couldn't believe his ears, she was so deluded and he wondered for a moment if she might be doing this to anger him on purpose, to rile him up to get a story for the press, but no, those purple eyes of hers clearly honest in their stupidity "it's not a publicity stunt, I _am_ dati-"

"Oh hun, I'm sure you have to say that," she interrupted, looking into Gohan's eyes as if they were in on something together; "though I'm sure just about anyone would happily hang on your arm, you should be really living it up, no club would send you away, not the world's hero!"

" _Angela!"_ scolded the teacher suddenly as her voice became too loud, a sharp silence cold as it's prompt and finally and, thankfully, she shut up and Gohan smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

"Do you want to see a movie tonight?" Angela asked happily following Gohan out of the classroom like some annoying insect buzzing around him, Gohan held back the hundredth sigh of the day and spoke without facing her, not bothering to give her eye contact, "why not go with Sharpener?" he reasoned and kept walking through the busy crowds, the click and clack of her kitty heels against the tiled floors a tick on his nerves also. The most attractive thing she could do was walk away. Quickly.

But she was determined as ever and the tempo of clinks kept pace with the demi-saiyajin and her glittery glossed lips explained lamely "I want to see that new horror film and I'd feel so much safer with you" she twittered dreamily and Gohan wanted to just disappear, evaporate: dissolve, anything. However finally a little sunlight appeared by the grey skies and they ran into the rest of the group; hearing the long haired blonde sidle up to the redhead and hum "hey babe" in a way that would make the 90's blush, before wrapping his arm around her which she allowed with neither like or dislike. Videl and Erasa stood there too, an identical crinkle in their expressions towards her, noticing Gohan's body language in relation to the girl and felt sorry for him; but suddenly Gohan realised a way to get Angela good: "so, as you were saying Angela?" he asked out loud purposefully to corner her, not so surreptitious in a group.

She blinked for a moment in hope to still get her alone time with the Golden Warrior, surely away from prying eyes and the stresses of fame he would let himself admit aloud he wanted her: "eh, it's not important" she failed miserably to muster anything cunning and only hoped Gohan would be tactful enough to realise this wasn't how things were to go.

"What's up?" Sharpener asked and Angela wracked her brain for something, anything, but all too quickly Gohan answered for her "there's a movie she wants to see but it's too scary to watch it alone" and the redhead's frustration exposed itself in a grumpy red over her cheeks but to the denser they might think it was embarrassment at seeming like a chicken at the movies. "I'll go with ya," Sharpener grinned, aware of her attitude towards Gohan and indeed Gohan's in return, happy to get the redhead off Gohan's back as a friend but at the same time Sharpener was a guy and she was fit, "no need to be worried with me around."

Gohan smiled triumphantly, but it didn't last long as suddenly Angela actually managed a strategic move successfully, will wonders never cease, by asking "how about we _all_ go?" in a fake chipper tone, thinking even if she couldn't get time alone with Gohan then at least she could try and hang out in general, in a dark theatre, all while seeming like a good girlfriend who wanted to know her guy's friends. For Gohan, Videl and Erasa they all froze and wondered if they should come up with excuses, a mad dash around reason and priority played in their minds, but instead surrendered to their sense of camaraderie and nodded; never leave a man behind. It really wasn't fair, Sharpener had it so easy, at least he had a chance of getting laid out of this venture but there was no joy for the others. Damnit.

 

* * *

 

 

"Are you alright Piccolo?" Chichi asked as Piccolo descended the staircase, his pace a little slow for what she was used to of him, silent bar the slight movement of old stairs, and Piccolo simply walked into view and nodded, Gohan and Goten's laundry baskets in his grasp as was his errand. Piccolo, about to do the laundry unaided, sometimes he felt more like a maid than a student and that didn't help what he'd just seen. The 'cool cleaner's rule' as Chichi had spoken included 'do not rake the room just tidy.' While Piccolo hadn't been searching or invading Gohan's privacy, fate decided to have some fun with one tricky sheet to remove and a glance under the bed showed a couple of manga covers. Gohan had plenty of manga, on the book shelves, open, displayed; but these? Men, embraced and even maids. _Frilly_ maids costumes. And the worst part was as Piccolo's eyes had lingered the more the other characters in the images reminded him of Gohan, appearing strong yet caring, passionate and very aware of what he wanted. Quick to move on as if a machine, completing his task of stripping the bedding and collecting the laundry basket the Namek stood tall, the manga out of sight as he finally paused and decided he required some time to process what had just occurred.

While the covers were not graphic, the 'explicit content warnings' certainly told that the inner pages were, tempted to see just what Gohan was reading but too descent to pry Piccolo had just accepted that Gohan required some...'materials' and didn't judge. At least they were fictional; more based in imagination, not like Roshi's magazines, those made up models exposing themselves and being observed by anyone possible, and by the gentle colours he couldn't think the novel was anything harsh, the couple's interactions soft and warm. Did Gohan imagine Piccolo when he read them? Judging by the poses, the more leading and knowing in the relationship was not the one to get put in a freaking maids outfit, which he supposed he didn't mind, he was in an apron after all. But the idea of just how Gohan would be imagining him, the things they'd be doing and how they'd react. Purple had invaded his face the moment that thought occurred, a shameless heat tickling over emerald, it was totally fine, if anything it meant Gohan wanted him, not just romantically but sexually too, and if these manga helped the wait than it was perfectly understandable.

Despite this less than expected revelation Piccolo took stock of himself, calmed the violet blush and tried to get his mind back on track, the last thing he needed was Chichi wondering what was taking him so long, so reminding himself of what he was about to do, the laundry, the dividing, the suds, and the friendlier yet occasionally educational chitchat with Chichi. Of course she wondered regarding the time he took, not normally so slow, but other than the manga incident the day carried on as normal, eventually a washing machine rumbling and turning doing its job and Piccolo in the meantime helping out with the dishes yet again. Chichi was not kidding when she mentioned the rate of mounting dishes, just Chichi and Goten's meals made a small mountain never mind all the tools in food preparation. Namek's were so much simpler, water; you didn't even need a glass if you cupped your hands; no mess, no fuss and no aprons. Silly humans.

Sighing as he dipped his hands into the warm soapy water, deft fingers easily sourcing out the next dish to clean, the white bubbles swashing and clinging against emerald wrists and hands as he gazed out of the snowy window, the expanse of white only a flash in memory of what it was like to like in the forest, winter a beautiful time, so much white, especially when the trees were quilted and of course the change into spring as the first blades of grass and buds sprouted against the still snowed on ground. As he continued his domestic task with ease and a level of grudged contentment; in truth, and he hated to admit such a thing, he didn't mind the apron anymore. It was practical, inoffensive and the way Gohan had looked at him, hopefully it hadn't been just the maid manga inspiring that gaze, but overall he could not only get used to it, he feared he already had. And the domestic things too; they weren't so bad, in fact they were kind of meditative, sorting the colours from darks and lights with the laundry, sweeping, washing dishes, timing everything right in an order so there were no clashes or time wasted. He'd also been doing chores independently since Chichi started teaching Goten, the boy currently in the his toy ridden room being denied contact with his colourful entertainments with his teacher and mother, but it was all in the hope that Chichi would allow him to be trained; she sure could be mean.

Piccolo sensed a familiar and welcome ki approaching the Son house, right on time, and wondered if he should greet him at the front door, but decided to continue washing the dishes, knowing Gohan was just as aware that the Namek would be here and simply waited. It was a novel change, having a life like this, going from an existence of continuous stasis, waiting for the world to need a fighter, to this, washing dishes, in an apron, his boyfriend's schedule brining a little joy to him, the very fact he had one now. And true enough the teen entered the house, a greeting of 'I'm home' before hanging up his coat and shaking the snow from his hair, slipping his shoes off and walking into the blissfully heated home on socked feet. Heading towards the smell of food cooking in the oven and where he sensed his beloved, Gohan entered the kitchen and enjoyed the sight before him, Piccolo's regal form delicately and gracefully handling it's task, and when the Namek turned just enough to face his company with a private smile he was never more glad to be home.

Smiling, Gohan swiftly moved behind the Namek and circled his arms around Piccolo's waist, his chilly body against Piccolo's warm one, hands resting against soft fabric and able to feel the sculpted form beneath and kissed Piccolo's cheek. Hot breath flirting over emerald skin, Piccolo's reaction one of enjoyment and ease before hearing the teen's voice whisper "now coming home to this...I like." Taking in that addictive scent Gohan playfully kissed Piccolo's neck making him smile, Piccolo's nerves tingling at the contact, the teen rather affectionate today and he didn't mind. Deciding he could work like this no longer Piccolo dried his hands, Gohan's lips playing over his neck all the while and showing no sign of ceasing, before turning, remaining in Gohan's close embrace, feeling completely gathered in his arms as he did so and softly kissed Gohan's lips, the teen immediate in his return, taking control and deepening the contact. It seemed rather sudden to the Namek, so strange to be so casual about this but he wasn't complaining; a pleasant instance gifted unexpectedly.

Gohan's hands tightened around the Namek's waist, able to feel each other's muscles and form as they pressed together; Gohan enjoying how Piccolo fit against him and the way the apron bunched in areas as they moved. Lips pressed together, eyes rested closed as the sensations calmed both, just giving into the moment, nerves unravelling the longer they embraced, tingles and sparks over their skin, a gentle pleasure but entirely so. Pulling apart slightly Piccolo whispered in his velvet tone "the way you're going you act like you don't want dinner" and smirked and allowed his hands to rest upon the teen's broad shoulders for comfort, those dark eyes gleaming at him.

Gohan laughed softly, his dark hair slightly mussed from the flight home and the winter weather which only emphasised his eyes; hungrily taking in the vision of his beloved, he couldn't deny he was exhausted, exasperated and more but seeing Piccolo made everything worth it. "Maybe I want to have my cake and eat it too, that so bad?" he smiled and did not wait for a reply, moving forward, pressing his lips to Piccolo's plush ones yet again earning him a small arch of Piccolo's back, sharp fingernails against the teen's neck and shoulders lightly caressing. Gohan still felt a tingling of disbelief every time his beloved accepted his affection like this, so freely, and savoured every moment, every spark and breath. Pulling back to take in the sight of the Namek he noticed just how relaxed he seemed, perhaps he was starting to not resent the 'housewife lessons' so much anymore, and also not be so tense in regards to romance? He wasn't going to be ready for anything advanced at the moment, but at least he could accept kissing and embraces with a great degree of relish and a pleasured Piccolo was a hot as Hell Piccolo.

Manly fingers pressed against Piccolo's curves, pulling him close enough to feel his heart beating quickly, the demi-saiyajin tilting his head slightly before kissing the corner of Piccolo's mouth and slowly travelling along to Piccolo's neck, hot and eager lips tasting and licking, hungry for more contact and responses from is Namek. Piccolo's mind did dreamily consider whether or not he should stop this, he couldn't say he was completely confident regarding how Goten and Chichi were upstairs and he could hear them clearly, plus he could tell Gohan was very tired, something in his posture and ki told him so, no doubt another tough day at school and maybe that was why he acted so bold in their physical greetings. But as it was, Piccolo knew he was in an open environment, this wasn't going to delve into something he couldn't handle, as well as enjoy, so there was no need to worry and become tense.

Emerald fingers played a little over Gohan's neck and the teen kissed along his neck, every movement, tickle and indulgence sending a powerful shiver down Piccolo's body, toes curling and fingertips adding pressure to thick dark hair in a need for grip. The teen smiled against Piccolo's flesh, feeling him shake under his lips and hands, but he knew he should stop soon, Piccolo might be willing for kisses and such but the longer Gohan tasted the addictive Namek the more he wished to sink his teeth in, marking his beloved as his own, an adrenalin rush lightening his mind at the very idea and he knew he needed to part to avoid trouble.

Slow in execution, Gohan's attention lightened upon the Namek's neck, his grip loosening though never releasing and Piccolo's arms finally rested by Gohan's shoulders in a strong position before withdrawing and looking into Piccolo's obsidian orbs which watched him kindly. A calm between them and still holding each other close, "well that was unexpected" Piccolo finally spoke, just above a whisper, and those shoulders loosened before voicing light concern "you alright, tired again huh?" and his tone that of caring.

A tired smile remained on Gohan's still hungry lips before replying "you know me so well, but, yeah, also...I can stay for dinner, wish I could be here longer..." Piccolo blinked, usually Gohan would eat, study, maybe train with Goten and, of course, give some romantic attention to his favourite Namek, "where you going?" he asked with a tilted his head still in Gohan's embrace. Ever so sweet a sight to Gohan's eyes.

"I'm heading out with friends to see a movie, hey, why don't you come along?"

"Is that a rhetorical question?" Piccolo countered immediately and Gohan smiled a little sheepishly before letting out a friendly "eh...I just thought it might be fun, guess I wasn't really thinking..."

"Fun? Gohan...?" Piccolo spoke aloud suspiciously, no amount of 'fun' could be enough to make him suggest such a thing, what could possibly be so bad about going to the movies with his friends? In order to demonstrate his want to know the answer, Gohan keeping with the clueless nature in hope of avoiding the query, Piccolo stepped rigidly away from Gohan's body with a sly smirk, arms folded, and in an instant so quick it almost made him laugh the teen surrendered the information and curled his arms around him once more. "Angela's going to be there." Piccolo smirked and returned to their intimacy yet again, his hands linking behind Gohan's neck and kissed the man's cheek with a chime of "there we go" which translated to an 'I win' in couple terms.

Piccolo's eyes looked upwards for a moment meaning he could ear Chichi moving to leave the room, dealing with tidying along the way, but regardless they continued their conversation even if Piccolo's arms dropped. Gently resting upon the teens arms as Gohan explained simply and with a degree of dislike for the subject "I'm going to see the new horror flick: me, Videl, Erasa, sharpener and _her._ She just won't take a hint" he grumbled cutely and Piccolo thought on how best to reply, his heart in a decidedly happy mood, not in any worry over the girl's annoying tendencies he replied cheekily "too bad, you're problem not mine."

Gohan let out a light and unexpected chuckle, pleasantly surprised by Piccolo's jest and played along with a wider smile "you know, most boyfriends would be possessive and want to fight for their man" he emphasised with a fist in the air, easily falling into a positive atmosphere with his love. An even greater joy fluttered in the demi-saiyajin's chest when Piccolo shrugged with the answer "yes, but you want me not her, I win. Simple."

"I love you" Gohan laughed before pressing his lips to Piccolo's once more in a brief and gentle jubilance and pulled back almost as quick. And the thought struck the teen, for obvious reasons a busy movie theatre was not an option for them, but Piccolo had seen a few movies when he had stayed over training against the androids and he couldn't help but imagine curling up on the couch with his beloved, maybe the lights turned low and watching a film together. So he asked "what movies do you like?"

"I don't know" came the instant reply before a curious "why?"

With a dreamy smile Gohan decided no trickery needed, instead just the question "how about at some point me and you stay in together and watch a film, your pick?" and though Piccolo's first response was that of surprise, obsidian eyes watched that happy demi-saiyajin boyfriend with hopeful loving in every fibre of his being and released a quiet sigh. It didn't make much sense to the Namek, didn't people go on 'dates' to learn about each other? That didn't exactly apply here, but, he guessed there was some enjoyment level in it, an exchange and mood created, well, it didn't matter if it made sense, he couldn't exactly say no to his beloved just because it sounded silly.

"I don't really know any films" cam the complying response and Gohan smirked wider "Yes!" he triumphed and practically bounced, "we've got loads of films, we got a bundle from Bulma once, just pick one, blurbs on the back, something non-chickflick but still sweet?" his words a fast flurry of joy and Piccolo rolled his eyes, he's said it before and he'll say it again. People are weird. Also the word 'blurb,' another weird word he felt couldn't exist, at least scenopsis or preview made sense, what the hell was a blurb? "Alright" he finally completely surrendered and was rewarded with a near bouncy happy teen.

"Thank you" sang from Gohan's soul, the reality forming of some date time with the Namek, cosy but not too closed in, that being said if he could get a steamy romance session going no complaints either.

Before Gohan could weasel in any more creative ideas Piccolo kissed him on the cheek and spoke softly "if you go shower dinner will be ready soon." Gohan sure could get used to this. Immediately complying with a spring in his step the teen flashed a final smile before leaving the kitchen and ascending the stairs to his room passing his mother on the way, the women smiling subtly before joining the Namek.

Immediately the two were in housewife mode and setting up for dinner, Chichi chancing glances towards the man as she had head just about everything, Gohan's surrender of information adorable, Piccolo was a quick learner and the idea of the two on a date struck her as a very healthy relationship the two had, even if they couldn't be anything conventional, they would be just fine.

"So what did you decide to make for dinner?" she asked casually, setting out plates and cutlery, the slight shuffle of feet over the kitchens wooden floor a contrast to Piccolo's silence. Piccolo's reply amusing with "yeah, about that, I thought I was your student not your maid" and just for a moment he regretted his choice of words, grimacing as the manga covers displayed in his mind and catching a glimpse of his own attire.

"Learn by doing, young grasshopper" she smiled and Piccolo just let it go, he'd heard a few humans make that joke and he never got it, like "I'll be back" in a low voice or even "I see dead people", sicko humans. Maybe it was a movie reference, regardless, still weird.

 

* * *

 

 

The dark theatre the perfect accompaniment to the creaking and hollowed audio, the subtle and eerie atmosphere as the lead heroine in the film walked through a deserted and rundown corridor, wooden panels straining underfoot, her perfectly kept hair an unconvincing movie cliché as well as her low cut shirt, the killer implied creeping and scuffling about the scene's shadows. Until the women slowly reached the end of the hallway, slinking by the door her harsh breathing a sign of dismay before braving a glance through the keyhole. Silence descended upon the audience, arms gripped on defenders arms and some shielding their eyes with held breaths and a well expected appearance of danger teasing on the screen and at the height of tension- BRIIIINNNGGG!

Groans hissed from the viewers and an anticlimactic scare played out on the theatre screen as someone's phone sounded, vibrating in a certain redheads pocket and lighting up in a bright pink before loudly, and slowly, she attended to the annoyance and switched off her cell with an 'oops' tippling her glossed lips.

The group of friends sat together, Videl by the aisle, then Gohan, _her_ , Sharpener and finally Erasa. For all Sharpener kept tabs on the redhead he wasn't completely fixated on her, his arm moving from her shoulders to her leg and sometimes not on her at all, mainly during more animated whispered conversations with Erasa about the awful horror clichés, fake blood, crappy CGI and laughing when the characters would either turn into an alley, where they obviously would meet a dead end, when the innocent girl slept with the hunky waxed guy and only after they were a target and of course, when the heroine goes into the basement of all places!

Videl was just sitting back taking in the film, seeing the teen next to her squirming some of the time, not sure if it was the movie or the company on the other side of him invoking it, for all Gohan was the Golden Warrior and could take on action maybe horror wasn't exactly his favourite, no problem with the chase scenes but the gore and anything threateningly sharp and he tensed. It was kind of cute, seeing the saviour of earth like that, and there was a part of her that wished she could snuggle up to him, but, of course, they were just friends, so with a slightly disheartened breath she just placed a handful of popcorn into her mouth. Caramel tastes of loneliness, they never advertise that.

And then there was Angela, her unconvincing coyness played abundantly as she would lean in towards Gohan and make scared little noises, Sharpener's hand on her thigh all the while though she gave it little notice. Trying to ignore her to the best of his ability Gohan just watched the film, after what was supposed to be a scary moment it moved onto some filler, no doubt a generic scare only a couple minutes away but he watched it all the same. His mind began to wander after a small while; the movie was so cheesy, the characters unrealistic and the story weak, so quickly his thoughts, as ever, turned to the Namekian. It really was a shame he wasn't accepted publically, even if they tolerated him he wouldn't enjoy himself, and just imagine the press intrusion?

But Piccolo had agreed to a movie night indoors which would be fun too, if anything it was all the more private, and just as he began to consider what they might watch on the night he blinked in slight surprise when a sudden jolt brought on by the horror movie claimed the crowd and one particular redheaded member who was definitely playing up the scenario hid her face in Gohan's chest, clinging with manicured nails against his form and no doubt they appeared rather embracing. Which would be fine, a momentary annoyance with little effect, at least she wasn't talking...however...at that very moment another distraction showed itself, several snapping noises and bright flashes before a speedy figure escaped the theatre, a slightly stunned mass wondering what the hell just happened and slowly Gohan came to realise the truth. Photographs. Fuck.

 

* * *

 

 

Piccolo sat on the plush living room couch, expression pondering and equally bored as elegant fingers played with the television remote, flipping through unhelpful channel after unhelpful channel. With a pout over his lips he gave up and switched off the set, standing he then meandered towards the Son movie collection, unsure of where to begin, he didn't really like films but he remembered enjoying bits he had seen long ago but he'd be stuck for a title. It was such a silly thing but it spelled the mood for an entire evening and he had never had a date before of course. He certainly didn't want anything to go wrong. Sighing, Piccolo's obsidian eyes scanned case spines and his mind wandered; he still hadn't told Gohan about the meditation, how to even bring it up? It should be simple right? Just say it, there's a deep meditation which will allow him to feel more comfortable with himself, not that he feels totally uncomfortable, and Gohan wasn't making him uncomfortable, but romance itself, not that he didn't want it, he really really did, but – gah! It was so unlike the Namek to get flustered with words, but this relationship was so important and, for all he could feel nervous or overwhelmed, he loved it, unfortunately his linguistic abilities hadn't caught up to the challenge yet.

For all he teased earlier he hoped Gohan wasn't having too crappy a time at the movies, Gohan's happiness paramount but he was spending and evening with 'that thing.' He'd never met Angela but from how Gohan had spoken of her she seemed very obnoxious, maybe more ignorant or delusional actually. All he knew was that Angela plus Gohan equalled an unhappy Gohan, and a rather pouty Piccolo. It really was the oddest feeling, it certainly wasn't fear or jealousy, but the Namek felt a burning heat in his chest at the idea of her touching him in that way Gohan hated and avoided, just what might be dancing through her head when she looked at him. It was different with Videl, for all Piccolo imagined she would have emotions and urges, fantasies including the demi-saiyajin, they were quickly followed by a firm hold on reality and the will to do right by her friend. Angela? No such barrier existed.

Picking up a rom-com case Piccolo looked to the cheesy looking cover and didn't bother to read the 'blurb', and this happened several times over with many genres and many titles. Eventually Piccolo found himself seated cross legged on the floor with mounting piles of cases around him, obsidian orbs growing tired with each rejected choice. Why did so many films sound and look the same? He found himself drawn to the older looking films, not necessarily older in production but in style. He couldn't really remember much from when he trained at the Son house, the more he looked through the collection though the more he realised he had watched, plus since Piccolo had fused with Kami he was an avid reader and realised there had been many adaptations. But in his memories Goku often went for comedies or standard thrillers, well, that and anything with bright colours. Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas a particularly fun evening, although over an hour in and finally Goku seemed to realise it was a film about drugs, never mind the subtext in The Wizard of Oz.

"What are you doing?" came the sudden and curious voice of Chichi, Piccolo caught perusing the DVD collection, of course the woman knew, she just liked catching him off guard like that so the Namekian just replied with 'movie date, movie selection troubles, assistance please?' flatly and much to the woman's amusement.

"Oh alright, so, you've seen some films or bits of them, do you know what kinds you like, lovey, scary, what?"

Piccolo really wasn't sure there, "I don't think I have a genre, it depends on the movie, gore is dull I like suspense or intelligent mind games if it's a horror. Romance? I don't mind it in a movie but if that's all there is to it, or its over the top and wishy washy then it's just dull...there's a word, it pops up in 'blurbs' alot..." and the Namek searched his mind before looking to a few of the odder titles and Chichi leaned closer to the seated Namek, what would it be? Thriller, animated, fantasy, sci-fi, adventure...meta? what was it?

"Offbeat" Piccolo finally spoke, "whatever that means, and some are described as 'black comedies' so that really doesn't help what I know."

Chichi stood straight as she considered Piccolo's unexpected answer, offbeat? The Namek sure was a whole host of surprises, "there's clearly films you know you like, why don't you pick one of them?" she finally questioned before Piccolo held up and arrangement and said "I know you're being the liberal parent now but..." When the list began with 'From Dusk Till Dawn' Chichi wondered just how to consider this list, admittedly she enjoyed the film but it wasn't what she wanted her boy watching, 'Ginger Snaps,' 'Monty Python,' 'The Adventures of Baron Munchausen', 'Normal,' 'Donnie Darko,' 'Paprika,' 'MirrorMask' and more...

"Okay...wow you have odd taste..." she sighed as she wracked her brain for the right choice, she wanted the couple to have fun, that meant a film that would be enjoyable for both, kept the mood romantic but as a mother Chichi didn't want anything too adult, but maybe she shouldn't be totally stuffy. "One minute" she murmered knowing Piccolo heard her, walking through a selection of film titles in her head. Nothing with strippers, nothing with a sad ending, nothing with too much gore, but nothing childish either...there were classic horrors but a lot of those broke the no sad ending rule, same with Shakespeare adaptations. Comedies? Romances? 'There's Something About Mary' had the zipper and hair gel scenes, funny but also cringe worthy. Something more adventurous but with personality? James Bond, Sherlock Holmes? Too dry!

Chichi was so deep in thought she wasn't in great control of her facial expression, sometimes pouting, silently muttering, shaking her head, twirling her hair in her fingers, puffing out her cheeks and so on, the Namek just trying not to stare from his position on the floor which struck him as a strange scenario. Remembering how it used to be around the woman, feeling like he was walking over broken glass and completely unwelcome, Chichi wound up and paranoid, no chance for relaxation, now? The woman was so comfortable she was slumped on the couch, in her own head without a care, mulling over movie titles of all things.

The kind silence was suddenly broken as Chichi exclaimed with grin "True Romance!" and immediately pepped up in the seat, realising her oddity she waved of Piccolo's questioning eyes and raised brows, waiting for him to respond. Piccolo hadn't heard it before and from the title alone, well, "it sounds corny" he replied flatly and waited for her to explain her choice.

Chichi stood and looked for the case as she explained, "True Romance was written by the director of From Dusk Till Dawn, he was in it as the psychotic brother too, it's got gangsters, love, danger, passion, adult but not something that focuses on physical details of gore and stuff, it's more about the atmosphere." Chichi's dark eyes brightened as she finally spotted the desired item and held up the simple tattoo design cover and finally explained the soul of the movie "the title sounds lovey-dovey but that's okay because at the base of all the messed up, unexpected, dangerous stuff the couple love each other, not in an over the top way, they just do" and with that she smiled and handed the case down to the Namek who, quite frankly, was sold.

The movie worked on all levels, a not entirely perfect but still happy ending, love triumphing, action and even topics of drugs, call girls, gangs, even sexy scenes with surprising passion but nothing too graphic to b off putting. Truly happy with herself chichi continued to smile as she and the Namek swiftly placed the mess of DVD cases back into the shelves. During the clean up both had a little time to think on their discussion and before long the woman asked the question with slightly furrowed brows, "When were From Dusk Till Dawn and Ginger Snaps on TV in this house?"

"Hmm, a few times Goku and I were up late, I didn't see many horrors because Goku got freaked at the tiniest bit of gore, what's up with that by the way? The man's terrified of needles and fake blood but fights the strongest in the universe?"

A simple sigh and an "I don't know" sounded to the unanswerable question before the Namek continued "anyway, sometimes he would fall asleep with the TV still on and I don't sleep, that's all. Wait...how do you know those films? Squeaky clean housewife?"

"I'm allowed to enjoy those films, though admittedly some are a bit too weird for me, don't judge a Quentin Tarantino fan."

 

* * *

 

 

Goten sat with his tiny feet dangling off the couch, watching the television with his happy eyes, relieved to be free from studies, how his big brother read so much was beyond the child's comprehension. It was so boring, not to mention hard, but if it meant he received training from Piccolo he guessed it was all worth it.

Piccolo entered the living room, unsure of what to do with himself, for once everything was clean and tidy, no mountain of dishes and waiting for the washing machine to complete its task, Chichi having nipped out to the store which was quite a way away. Leaning against the doorframe Piccolo idly watched as the boy seemed engrossed in his programme, children's TV sure was odd, Beyblade and Yu-Gi-Oh!, what the hell was a Thundercat anyway? Scooby-Doo? A talking dog and stoner teens solving mysteries? And the concept of Sailor Moon? Sailor princesses with superpowers guided by a talking cat as villains used pop culture to gain power? But just as the Namek wondered if it could get any more random the television spouted the most hyperactively mixed up title...Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles? No word in that title suited another and as dark eyes watched the animated strangeness he could only wonder why the screen was filled with sewers, pizza, a large rat, damsel in distress and more. But Goten looked happy as the catchy tune has the boy singing along, at the end of the theme song pumping his fist in the air with a declaration of 'turtle power!" and Piccolo just shook his head lightly.

After a small while, Goten engrossed in his programme and Piccolo just pondering the mix of subjects in his life, the more serious like his meditation and the spiders to the sillier movies and upcoming party, nothing in too much depth but it was an odd feeling, plans and complications weren't really his thing, all very new, and as the Namek turned to leave the room he heard a whispered 'psst' from the boy. Growing used to th e boy's behaviour Piccolo paused very little before deciding to indulge his silliness and moved towards him, sitting on the couch and waiting for the boy to speak.

He looked up with his big eyes and said "I studied extra hard but it's really tough, but when she tested me earlier I got most of them wrong and she told me it was okay," and his brows furrowed in confusion, Piccolo listened to the boys odd words and wondered where he was going with it, "she said that I was trying and that was good, but, how does that work?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well," and the boy wondered how to word his thoughts, his cheeks puffing slightly as his mother's did earlier searching for information "...I thought people studied to know stuff, not to forget stuff, but I still...well...I still _studied_ so mom was cool with it" and little arms gave a shrug, unsure of how to process such a thing, "but...I've got to know stuff eventually, and it doesn't stay in my head and it's so...so..."

Piccolo smiled, what a character, "boring? you're not a book lover huh?" and the boy shook his head, dark hair swishing with the movement and Piccolo exhaled, Goten clearly had worked hard and really wanted the training he had asked for, but...maybe Goten wasn't meant to fit into the academic shape, but that being said from what Piccolo understood education boded well for those seeking jobs, so... "neither was your dad, maybe that's why you're mom's so soft on you about this, but if you really want to keep this up you'll need a new area of study."

Goten huffed a little and folded his arms "I don't know what to do Piccolo, I don't like numbers either! Or science, unless its the actual tests where stuff fizzes, but I don't actually get it, but youre super smart," came the flattery and with big eyes he asked "help?" Damnit, the kid must have magic powers or something, but alas there seemed no cure so the Namek pondered an answer for the huffing child, especially as it seemed many of the z senshi's passions wilted over years, Goku and Vegeta odd exceptions, their main interests just being eating, fighting and so on, but it was true, Yamucha wasn't really passionate about baseball, he didn't fight anymore...what did he actually do with his life? Tien and Chautzu are slightly different, they travel the world together, no doubt learning through the world itself with worked for them, but many seemed to just sit and wait around. Piccolo himself didn't quite come under this category, his passions other than fighting being, since fusing with Kami, to read, and since always had been to the nature he had grown up around, it might not be a lot but it was something. And even if Goten were to fight along side the z senshi, battle fiercely and well, what else? would has passion fade, would he be the exception like the older saiyajins, or perhaps similar to his brother, not necessarily academic but with a balance in his life.

So, what to study? It had to be something Chichi would approve of and would be practical for their location and budget, something that Goten wouldn't loath but at the same time not a cop out, real hard work coupled with a feeling of achievement. The act of studying for the boy seemed like a chore, and while it was practically unavoidable, perhaps he needed a different type of subject...the creative? Not music, the Namek's ears couldn't handle such a horror, plus the Son boys weren't known for their grace exactly. Writing would require similar study to that he was already doing, technically there was gardening but the whole grace thing came up again and the boy seemed to dislike studying biology. "Art?" Piccolo voiced suddenly, and the boy perked up at the suggestion and peered to the Namek with bright eyes.

"Like...drawings and stuff? I do that anyway!" he bounced and almost didn't believe it was an option.

Piccolo's lips curled subtly at the display before expanding, feeling rather mischievous in such a suggestion away from Chichi's ears but it was all fair play, "it's not all drawing kid, there is studying but it's about other artists and designers, what they were inspired by, what different techniques there are and art movements, that's the academic and technical side anyway, but other than that you get to make your own stuff, which is hard work, but it seems like you're kind of hard work, not just learning facts discovered and worded by other people. And like I said, it's not just drawings, there's sculpture, typography, photography, textiles, animation" and Piccolo gestured towards the television as those mutant turtle characters saved the red head, again, and Goten's eyes sparkled "and more that can really be listed; it'll make your room more of a mess but that's not such a difference. Just mention to your mom next time you're studying that you like the idea and that you'll promise to do your best."

 

* * *

 

 

The evening sky darker with the showy season, streaked with shadowed purples and twinkling lights, mist over horizons and the chill nipping at it's kindest, in the Son house the downstairs lights still on with Goten tucked securely in his bed with hopes of a more suitable topic in his future, Chichi folding laundry in the kitchen as Piccolo tidied some of Goten's toys which seemed to hide themselves and so the work never ended, television showing the more contrived and informative programmes in the background and finally one returning teen quickly and strongly entered the house with a target in mind. Opening the door with little noise, a slight wave on winter flirting by the entryway, Gohan stepped in with tired legs to the vision of his beloved bustling about in that flattering apron before those obsidian eyes smiled in his direction, though an instant concern rang in the Namek's body language, a slight tingle from the cold and such an immediate gaze had the couple very aware of the distance between their forms and the teen sought to change it quick and without argument. Closing the door with one hand firmly Gohan removed his coat and in long strides moved in front of his love and placed his hands on each side of that angelic face, fingertips feeling that soft emerald flesh and surprise in the Namek evident but not obtrusive and finally Gohan pressed their lips together with heat and urgency that bombarded from nothingness; a startling instant which Piccolo could only attempt to catch up to in his mind, hands idle and Gohan's affection hot.

Piccolo's mind didn't so much race as it did fizzle out fast, thoughts of Gohan's stressful day and how he must be feeling an echo about his senses, feeling those burly hands over his cheekbones and those lips over his own, their bodies then pressed together and Piccolo slowly let his flesh move him, not to question passion or comfort as the case may be elegant hands rested upon the teen's chest, his wet coat from the snow an oddly enjoyable texture under his palms and to feel the muscular chest a thrill to itself. A spark igniting as the teen wasted no time, a grumble in his throat and one arm moved to Piccolo's back pulling him closer still, the tease of apron strings against toying fingers and the teen felt the primal surge through his blood, his embrace powerful and commanding with pulsing in his ears and a pull in his gut. The Namek numb but entirely responsive, feeling a similar tug, a dazed pleasure which curled his toes and had him lean into Gohan's affections, and in a claiming, devouring act the teen pressed his eager tongue outward against the plush and swelling green lips, parting the man's lips and caressing him wholly.

Gohan knew he should probably restrain himself, or atleast have offered a slower build to this act, the Namek while accepting not entirely natural so through the haze of want the teen kept aware of signs other than pause of surprise as he could only expect them and were the Namek to show a worry or negative feeling he would pull away, but until then, the teen indulged. The feel of that divine body against his creating a fire in his soul, hands unable to grip him closer without the promise of bruises, though they wouldn't last on the emerald skin, this was not the moment for apologies but instead a simple and intense need for the joined kiss and love. With all that had just occurred in Gohan's outing the ability to come home to this angel of his and just fall into some form of jubilance regardless of hell outside their company was a godsend and one Gohan would forever be thankful for.

Piccolo felt the tongue enter his mouth with little warning, a wetness upon their lips adding to the heated and animalistic pleasure in their exchange, instantly exploring and tasting, the action penetrating and possessing and the he couldn't stop the shiver dancing down his spine turning his blood to electricity, so powerful he felt Gohan smirk having felt his reaction, no doubt proud and urged onward. He considered meeting the tongue and playing with it, and while his boyfriend would enjoy it, he felt it best to just be claimed, he even tilted his head for Gohan to better explore and deepen the kiss, arching his back slightly to please his pleaser. In the back of his mind he knew this must be odd, most would have a tough day and wish to be serviced, given an easy enjoyment, but Gohan? he seemed to find no greater joy or pride than in the display of love and dedication to his Namek, and to extend and indulge in his privilege to the man's physical pleasure. It was a strange feeling too, to be so instantly engulfed by his lover, Piccolo's fingertips twitched slightly and hit breath hitched, moments of blurred enjoyment thoroughly thrumming through his being and he believed he was close to true needy arousal, a tension in his muscles and a striking throb intimately making itself known to him.

Gohan in a similar state as he hungrily mapped Piccolo's mouth, glorifying fangs and wetness amongst his own unrelenting desire, the hand resting firmly upon his beloved's cheek slinked lower against that long neck, feeling the vibrations of hot breath from the alien's throat by his palm and the fingertips of the other hand pressed pointedly against Piccolo's curves, fabric feeling thinner than possible amongst steamy pressure and heads equally light at heavy. This fire a welcome spell between the usually chaste couple, Piccolo's skin feeling scorched by his cheeks and ears, also his hands which were unable to refrain their sensitive twitching, finally gripping tightly to the man's shoulders, a slight press of his nails a sharp and well taken discomfort as the teen only felt a greater achievement; the Namek usually so precise and careful; a true triumph indeed.

But slowly and ebbing of unease found its way to Piccolo's chest, a subtle knock to his mind's door which told him his boyfriend no doubt had stresses he best speak of not distract himself from, however wonderful a way it might be, not to mention the teen's mother being in the adjacent room and the man was thoroughly aware that he had no idea if he had been quiet or unobtrusive as were his preferences in such locations, a feeling of exposure creeping over his skin in a way he began to take dislike to, rather because he did find himself wanting these touches, badly, and while his nerves continued to jump and sing this uncertainty a curse he knew was his own issue Piccolo made his hands release their hold and his back unarch as deeply as it had, an instant signal to the teen to withdraw. Gohan admittedly had been a little surprised, he ha thought were this moment to end it might as earlier, gradually and sweetly, this parting as intense as their joining as his tongue retreated and with a distinct press of their lips they pulled apart and arms loosened though did not let go. Their eyes remained closed and harsher breathing became naked within the room, pants of air a teasing sensation as they rested their heads by each others in a calming embrace; waiting for some time as their bodies acclimatised to the impact of passion and stillness.

Gohan started to feel slightly embarrassed, he had just done that to Piccolo, yes they had kissed using tongues before but usually through sensitivity and security, not this bold and passionate possession, but his love had enjoyed himself, most likely in a way he was yet to grasp fully, an echo of realisation unchanging in their minds. Piccolo had not so strongly ended any physical interaction before, considering the nature of their kiss it was understood why such a direct manner was taken, but still, some assessment, some signal had flagged up in the Namek's psyche and so bluntly it was an impact all its own. Piccolo did question himself further on why he stopped it, or rather, why it wasn't a decision for what to do instead such as talk, but very simply, he had needed that to stop, the crawling uncertainty a slight worry as he really did not understand why it was there.

But as the two collected themselves from the elatingly shattering experience which only moments ago had them arching and gripping each other, their minds gradually came back into acceptable function, Gohan both conscious of his own body in relation to the Namek's, just how he was moving and feeling completely too carefulall of a sudden, and trying to collect his earlier thoughts, conversation an obvious direction that the couple were headed yet the link from jumbled mind to audible words seemed a journey too far as his nerves still danced. Piccolo's mentality had to violently push his thoughts aside, knowing he had yet to deal with his feelings of unease, how he just couldn't drop that guard completely and it was not about to be dealt with then.

The teen took a moment to collect himself, feeling as though he were stumbling into this talk rather than joining it, he looked to his love and held him around the waist firmly with both arms, still with the haze clouding his mind but he knew he needed to speak, Angela, even if she wasn't around she was getting in the way. Surprisingly the first to speak was the demi-saiyajin with a tired and knee-weakening smile "I really needed that kiss, don't ever leave me and hello by the way" and the Namek automatically offered a smile back to him, no pretence or guard in that statement.

"...and what did _she_ do to make you like this?" Piccolo replied directly though without press, a sigh escaped the teens lips and spoke as he walked both of them to the couch, irritation lacking in his voice but a heavy soul on the matter as he did so, "she's meant to be with Sharpener and she knows I'm in a relationship with you...yet she keeps flirting with me," and both sat upon the cosy couch, sinking into it's cushions as he continued about the insistent redhead "she kept leaning and clinging on me during the movie" and Piccolo blinked slightly, Gohan's hands now holding his and he tried not to show any tension there, the image not a liked one, true these images had Gohan grimacing which boded well, but the Namek couldn't tell himself her seeking boundary-less eyes upon him with hands to match didn't bother him and far more than he felt it should. "She's such a pest, I'm trying not to get mad, it's not like she's committed or really hiding it from Sharpener but still..."

Piccolo looked to his love's dark eyes, both still in a haze after their kiss, a need supressed waiting within, but that slow transition finally began to realise itself, the sounds of the house, the faint din od the television and surrounding land cradling their existence subtly, and felt a severe dislike for the topic, he was sure Gohan was similar, but he was the one handling it, the one saying 'no' and taking the higher ground...Piccolo just had to accept it? There was no 'protecting' Gohan because he didn't need it and it certainly wasn't necessary relationship wise. Besides, it wasn't news to him that Gohan was appreciated, the news coverage and public response showed that, Gohan's attractive and a hero, of course he'd get flirted with, and he knew gohan wouldn't hurt him, but he really didn't know what to do!

However, before he could even begin a response, his fingers squeezing Gohan's hand in the comfort he could manage, Chichi popped her curious self into the conversation, clearly having heard Gohan's voice from the kitchen, she entered with a less biased or stressed point of view which Piccolo was thankful for, "is she a nice person?" she asked gently as she walked into the living room fully, laundry hamper in hand and an inoffensive air, Gohan facing her from his position on the couch to hear "she might just be barking up the wrong tree is all" watching his mother shrug.

Releasing yet another quiet sigh he replied "that's what I thought at first...but she knows I'm with Piccolo, she doesn't listen and more so she's always taking digs at Videl too...I don't like saying this but I really think she's... _you know._ "

To that fading of opinion Piccolo did find himself slightly amused, tuning in with "seriously? too well mannered to even say the thing you've said you don't like to say when you're making a point of saying it?" the confusing sentence oddly making sense and Gohan gave a sheepish smile, he really was too nice, and gladly Chichi chimed in with "it's probably because I'm here, I get it, she's a _bad word,_ " and grinned, she had taught the demi-saiyajin well. Their positive move of the conversation fell to ruin however as Chichi's attention switched and spoke with some dread "Gohan, sweetie..." her eyes fixed passed the couple, a sudden tension in her lips before continuing "...you're on TV."

With a blink Gohan turned to the television as did his beloved and both pairs of eyes widened slightly, their hands loosening at the sight, entertainment news the subject on screen but rather than it's usual fashion tips, chart toppers and award revelations came their gossiping den, an instant foulness entering the room at the sight, Gohan had yet to mention the photographs taken at the theatre and he had hoped to tell before such a thing happened, well, in truth he had hoped the photographer dropped his camera or the shots were no good, but no, there they were, so quick to the public's attention. Gohan seated watching the movie, and _Angela_ snuggled against his torso, miniskirt showing an expanse of shot which to Gohan he hadn't noticed but to the photographer must have been pure gold.

Piccolo bit his tongue at the images, the headlines provocative and he didn't even bother to listen to the drivel the presenters spewed, while Piccolo knew the truth, while Piccolo could see Gohan's expression in the pictures were a mix of 'uncomfortable' and 'fucking annoyed', no doubt that being mistakenly thought of as directed at the photographer not the unabashed redhead, Piccolo in a bout of honesty let himself know, he truly truly wanted, he wouldn't, to pound that whoring mousy bitch into dust then wish her back just to do it over again and again and again.

Gohan's response less that of irrational anger, and possible admittedly warranted dark intent, groaned into his hand, the other still softly upon the Namek's, before explaining "she kept doing that saying she was afraid of the movie, the one moment she _really_ played it up I see photo flashes and it took me a while to realise what the hell had just happened; and now the press is going to be all over me again..." to Gohan that was the worst, obviously having told Piccolo of Angela's unwanted behaviour he wasn't worried about Piccolo getting the wrong idea, more concerned that school would return to that bloodsucking hellhole! He could understand needing an interview since being revealed as the golden warrior, the worlds saviour and true hero despite a loud imposter, but for gossip crap?!

The teen's inner rant came to an abrupt halt when he felt a loss, his hand not without a companion Piccolo's had retreated and the Namek stood, swiftly removed his apron and placed it neatly upon the couch's arm, "I'm going to head back to the lookout," he spoke flatly and collected his turban and cape, holding them under his arm and Chichi got in a short and kind farewell and mention of Piccolo's next return to the Son house, her body language obedient knowing full well what it was like to be, well, in a relationship. Whoever this Princess Snake woman was Chichi had a few knuckles set aside for her. But she respected the fast exit to which Gohan was scrambling to understand, was Piccolo mad at him? There was no way he could think there was anything between him and that thing, so without much lead from the Namek the teen decided much by a natural instinct to follow him out of the house for a private moment.

The cold air an instant bite to the demi-saiyajin but he didn't find himself caring, closing the door Gohan was glad that at very least he had kept his shoes on as he stepped to his still walking boyfriend, reaching to his hand and gripping it for dear life, "is something wrong Piccolo?" he asked knowing the real answer to that, in a voice strong yet betraying, the undercurrent for love fuelled fear a pang upon his soul. He knew Angela couldn't be the whole problem right? Something so small and frankly stupid couldn't get in the way of them.

Piccolo ceased his steps, the crunch of snow underfoot a reminder of the cold which had Gohan's skin tingling and not in the nice way, but he withstood it without complaint and saw the Namek face him, his expression too stone like to be true or passive, his direct answer of "no" also a dead giveaway. Without thinking Gohan replied with "don't lie to me" and his eyes sincere, not harsh or upset, just firm in their gaze and waiting for his love. "Clearly somethi-" and he was cut off as Piccolo's grip met Gohan's hand back, obsidian eyes not so guarded but at the same time not exactly upset, an unseen expression on his face but only for a moment before the Namek pulled Gohan towards him and kissed him softly. The winter scene filled with glittering white landscapes, the breeze which flirted with hair and fabric as well as the bare tree branches, the night sky clear bar the stars and a couple silhouetted in it's radiance in an innocent and love fuelled kiss. The feeling so incredibly delicate, petal like lips against the teens, like whispered promise their moment brief and memorable.

Pulling away Piccolo's hand gripped onto Gohan's and their bodies remained close, breath puffing in the cold and Piccolo's voice finally thrummed to the teen's senses, words honest though selected "nothing is wrong. Just...I don't know...how am I supposed to feel?"

"What?" came Gohan's instant and hushed reply, his eyes more curious than ever, the Namek's word's undoubtedly real, if anything feeling entirely vulnerable, but, what had they meant?

"How am I supposed to feel?" Piccolo repeated but a little stronger, his eyes a reflection of the glittered scenery and inner dismay, not at facts or even fears, but instead a sense in confusion and unsavable peace. But despite himself the Namek committed one great and endearing act of love, one which warmed Gohan's heart: the irrational ramble; "I am genuinely asking you, how should I feel? Nothing about this makes sense to me, I believe everything you say and I know you...love me and you'd never do _that_ to me just...I shouldn't feel anything on the subject other than to think 'my boyfriend is getting annoyed' but I feel confused." His body language not undr his usual strict control, a fluidity that Gohan found more and more precious the more he views such a spectacle, "I don't care about those photographs, well, not in a I'm reading into them about you or us kind of way at least, but while in my head I know I'd saver her if she fell off a bridge theres a part of me that seriously want to see Angela jump off of on-"

In a similar motion to Piccolo's previously, the hands tightened and Gohan leaned upward to place a sweet silencing kiss on the Namek's plush and addictive lips, from having been speaking the lips slightly parted, not in an invitation but just a deeper feeling washing over them in the contact. Parting but only millimetres apart Gohan whispered "I love you" with an absolute dedication to the words and eyes that somehow only seemed more in love; a grin curling his mouth without restraint "I don't have an answer, but I think the way you feel is as right as anyone's going to get."

Inhaling with a form of frustration Piccolo had hoped for a different reply, like one of those things that was so confusing to learn but human's had made it so simple once heard; but no, they seemed just as baffled by it, 'so this is romantic politics...' he thought, 'it sucks.'

Opting for defeat Piccolo's shoulders slumped slightly, his lips pursing slightly at the lack of fight he could bring to the conflict, and settled instead for looking into his boyfriends adoring eyes and feeling that surprise in him, perhaps the exposure of feelings was more appreciated that he'd imagined, and commenting "I don't like her."

"You're cute when you pout."


	31. True Romance

Kame House stood unaffected by the winter, its isolation keeping the shores sandy and residents warm, the waves kindly still only whispering their existence by the island. Though idyllic and calm in appearance the little house was home to quite the colour, noise and variety. Android 17 stood in the small living room, decidedly inoffensive in his position as the other housemates busied about their regular behaviour which wasn't really all that regular, the tick tock of the wall clock a nerve punching reminder to the actions of the others, the android trying his best to just relax, to not crack, but...this place was crazy.

The turtle hermit would either be obsessing over women on the television or 'reading' his porno mags, his vast collection taking up most of the closets and corners of the building, the talking turtle a monotone voice of sense which often went unheard before the talking pig would either scarf down food or join the old man. Yamucha's beauty and hair routine (a.k.a. obsession) a disturbing reality, talking about baseball or Bulma, whichever came first to mind, in ways their meant nothing to anyone. Of course the crying baby girl in an upstairs bedroom half the time, especially during the nights, but otherwise she was learning to move and make noise, her devoted parents just that; and overall the place felt entirely overcrowded and in a constant din.

After the man's realisation he had wanted to sort his head out, the crush on Piccolo something he'd best think out but without any calm the feat seemed impossible. Plus the echoes of what could have been, Dr Gero still plaguing his life with dangers and manipulations, that spider contraption a promise of further adventure which wasn't the worst thing, the idea of fighting alongside some fighters an interesting temptation, while it also brought a sense of dread. This was no ordinary enemy, hell, it wasn't ordinary for Dr Gero, this was his last and most desperate plan, this endeavour out of nothing but unrelenting revenge after his death: no limits, no win, only devastation.

A slight flinch attacked his nerves as the clock struck upon the hour, why would anyone have a cuckoo clock? Ornate annoyance at extra expense and the man was glad no one had seen his disturbance, with a suppressed groan Seventeen marched from the room and to the outdoors, bright day greeting him and salty air abundant as he excluded himself from the rest, shoes pressing into the sand and pale eyes watching the far off horizon, a blur of blues attempting to gentle his soul but instead remained only a reminder that to one side lay distance and the other some concentrated mayhem.

This sucked. It wasn't like he couldn't handle or even like the people...well, some of them, but why did they all live in the same place? The Turtle and the Hermit made sense, maybe even Oolong considering they often spoke together, but other than that Yamucha made his own money and yet he and that fangirl cat stayed, and, of course, Android 18, her husband and daughter? True they didn't have much money but it was still such a crowded place and now he was one more person adding to that total. Letting out a long sigh which only enhanced how tense he felt, wanting to groan into a pillow he knew it really would do no good, this wasn't problemed feeling that was supposed to fix itself. He wasn't _meant_ to live here.

"Hey" he heard and turned, dark hair swishing with the quick movement and icy eyes saw his sister leaning by the thin door of the house, her arms crossed and expression softer than usual. No words passed between them as the blonde leisurely moved towards her brother, small feet making soft sounds in the sand and her eyes switched to beyond him towards the horizon as his had been moments before. Golden wisps playing in the air before womanly fingers pulled the strands back behind her ear, returning her arms to their folded position and letting out an audible sigh, the world between them secure yet untrodden grounds in need of gentle handling.

But if ever there had been doubt that the duo were in sync it would be dashed as 18 asked as though they had been speaking all long "where would you go?" a question as though fished from the waves, cradled in what had been silence and now naked from all previous pretences. Seventeen really wasn't sure what to answer, how could he answer? "I don't know" came honesty, his voice quiet and his eyes slightly sullen, "but I should leave, I'm not comfortable here."

"Are you comfortable anywhere?" she asked with slight jest, knowing the man was mainly a loner in habit, at very least not a socialite, the very idea was rather funny. Seventeen just shrugged off his sister's non-query and let his mind wander, he did need to leave, that much he knew, but where? "I guess I could ask Bulma for a Capsule House, find somewhere isolated, I basically did that before the..."

"Before the spider took over you?" she injected, clearly with a point to make "while I know you can look after yourself in general...this is a scary time, I don't like the idea of _anyone_ being isolated with that spider-bot crap going on, I'd prefer if you stayed with people, someone, just not alone...not right now."

A sigh sounded from the male this time, searching his mind for some answer to this riddle and decided to seat himself on the shore, his sister slowly joining him with patience in her soul, waiting for him with kind eyes. 17's list rapidly depleted, Kame House was the place he was trying to get away from, Son House was too random, he had no connection there and it would be seriously weird. Capsule Corp? A big place, plenty of room and money, but it was a very busy and chaotic place, scientific endeavours, constant research, he dreaded to think of a cranky Vegeta in the morning, a hyperactive Trunks, plus Bulma was majorly sassy, and finally her parents, the old man was okay but Bunny creeped him out. Did she ever stop smiling with her eyes? Then there was Korin's tower? He didn't know them, besides: an android, a fat man and a talking cat? Sounded like a really awful sitcom, the kind that only got short season and then the cat becomes a cereal mascot or something. No, just no.

Then there was the lookout...yeah...then there was the lookout, plenty of space, used to guests however rare they may be, secluded enough for his liking, no food budget and he knew there had to be areas to train. There would be company to adhere to his sister's wishes, the guardian polite but wary, then again so were most and rightly so, though had softened since the assistance in assembling the dragonballs. The genie odd but kind and didn't seem to dislike him, usually too busy tending his plants, the kitchen or helping with Dende's duties. And Piccolo lives there too...

"Right there" came the unexpected interruption from 18, her eyes twinkling a little as she watched her brother's, "what?" asked the dark haired male, unsure of what just happened and she seemed happy to explain "what were you thinking just then, I saw you relax a lot, wherever it is, why not?"

Blinking in surprise 17 took a moment to settle his mind on that, damnit, why did he have to have a crush on the Namek of all people? Well, because he's awesome, attractive and...yeah, there's a huge list why, but it certainly wasn't the most suitable scenario. But...it wasn't like the android was planning on making a 'move', Piccolo was in a relationship, that meant no Piccolo for him: simple. There was no harm in being around someone you enjoyed, so long as you did the right thing, right? To name a few Roshi and Oolong perved on just about every woman in existence but they both lived with quite a few over the years, Yamucha lived at Capsule Corp for a while even after his breakup with Bulma and she began her relationship with Vegeta. Why couldn't 17 live at the lookout?

"Okay."

The blonde gave a small nod and slight smile, "visit though, get to know Marron" she chimed before looking to the horizon yet again, happy her brother had a plan but at the same time not wanting this arrangement to begin further distance. "Why would she want to know me?"

"You're right," she replied sarcastically, her tone flat as she leaned backwards on the sand, propping herself up on her elbows "of course a niece wouldn't want to know her uncle, baka" she smirked before a very honest shrug moved her shoulders and her tone returned to normal "she's happy around you. That's all I know."

Rolling his eyes 17 retorted lightly "she's happy most of the time, you know, when she's not hungry." A small laugh escaped 18's lips, the sun reflecting over her hair and skin before deciding to ask directly and thoroughly curious "so, where you gonna head to?"

"...The lookout."

"Uh...rent's free, Popo's a good cook and all...but I don't get it" she pressed, voice still airy on the subject which to most would seem very odd, excluding those closest to her of course, and she saw her brother deal with the question in an odd way, something niggling at him as he chose his words carefully. 17 wasn't sure what to say other than "Piccolo. He isn't judgemental at the same time very honest, we get along" yeah, that sounded good, much better than 'I fancy the gi pants off of him.'

With a quick mulling over she had her answer, not a full answer but it wasn't her place, "that's true, okay..." 17 sure did seem fond of the namek, even back when they were enemies Piccolo was the first her brother showed any genuine respect for as a warrior and they hd collected the dragonballs together. She liked the namek too, a proud warrior, a good and loyal friend and ally, and with the spider thingamajig a possible threat he would be a comfort to know was near her brother and location an unlikely site of attack.

"Promise you'll behave, visit and not do anything stupid?"

"I promise to the first two, name anyone who can live up to the last one."

 

* * *

 

 

An aggressive crowd of paparazzi, news crews and general public bombarded their presence towards Orange Star High's gates, Hercule's very well paid guards taking on more forceful blockage tactics, an unattractive display to Gohan's eyes as he had sat upon nimbus too high for the bumbling masses to be concerned with him for all he was the focus in their minds. The teen's day summed up in the view, it was one thing for him to be the revealed Golden Warrior, another for him to be the boyfriend of the controversial Piccolo Daimao Jr, he had defended those declarations directly, but to have some seedy photographer publish incorrect and gossip inspiring trash was another, undermining all defences the ten had spoken of in regards to his beloved as well as his own good and honest image.

Inside the school the girls who used to giggle and ask for autographs were giving him 'come hither looks' and other, less coy, women were outright open to him, but mainly the masses wanted answers to their array of questions or to shout ill-conceived statements, often subjecting the teens sexuality, their doubts on his claimed partner and more. His first class had been a heavily surveyed experience, eyes burning into his flesh and guards often stepping up to other individuals to cease any unwanted mutterings though the odd comment was grumbled well enough, the teacher a less than strict individual basically fumbled through the entire lesson. It was so frustrating! He didn't deserve any of it, and what kind of reaction was that anyway? These people didn't know him, hell, if rumours were all you needed as an excuse to be an ass to someone high school would be a very literal warzone.

Last night the news had broadcasted globally, it wasn't even news, it was a gossipy, irrelevant lie! True it had strengthened his and Piccolo's relationship, that beautiful ramble of his beloved's music to his ears, but that had been the only real good to come from it. Otherwise it was stressful, unnecessary and he really didn't know what to do. But the worst had been yet to come, in the class he shared with Angela a couple of people had wolf whistled and others less articulate, they were seated separately and the teen hadn't so much as given the redhead a glance and luckily the teacher strict and therefore the class proceeded relatively well. So, why then would this be the worst part of the day? Besides the immaturities o other students, the eyes on his back, no doubt including Angela's, but at the end of class as pupils filed out of the classroom, guards always there in presence, the demi-saiyajin moving steadily not making eye contact when...

"Hey hun" chimes the preppy redhead, her bouncy tone showing her lacking grasp on the situation and as her face came into view, her frame sidling up to him she beamed her glossed smile at him and held out one of the many trashy magazines with the same lead story, a photograph of them on the cover. Gohan could understand addressing the topic, talking it over, taking it seriously and moving on, yes, that would be nice, practical and, well, sensible, but apparently 'sensible' wasn't part of Angela's repertoire. Against even the slightest possibility that Angela could go up in expectation she woman said the unthinkable, leaning towards him as if familiar, she squealed and pointed to the cover "we look so _good_ together," seriously? The teen's jaw strengthened, how could anyone respond like that? Gohan's life was hell, school in ruin and this for all she knew this could have destroyed his relationship! Her idiocy continued with her self-obsessed comments and Gohan's blood came to an alarming boil, nerves ticking like tiny bombs and his walking slowed to a stop "I'm glad I wore darker colours, so slimming, I bet they'd love a shoot with us, we shou-"

"Shut up."

Angela's kitty heels came to a sudden stop by the teen and her brows furrowed, he seemed different then, his shoulders were always broad but then there was a strength behind them, his fists curled to focus any stress and she couldn't believe her ears, "wha...what did you say? Gohan, this isn't like you at all, those shots got you publicity and I-"

"I said shut up." Gohan's voice low and direct, and his eyes then looking to her with a degree of pity and further frustration, finally deciding to be honest he did not act angrily, just in truth "I try and be polite, I try and emphasise that your advances are not wanted, but you ignore them, and now you've made things difficult with the media after I did so much to handle it before," his voice low and dangerously unpredictable.

Seemingly oblivious to potential risk Angela became defensive, her lips curled in a slight snarl as she replied harshly and loudly, onlookers attention piqued more than ever "excuse me, I'm a catch, nothing but good for your image," and if that deluded declaration had been the end of it the demi-saiyajin would have just walked away, left it at her own ignorance, however her words continued a leap to far; "better than that _demon_ any day."

Angela at first thought of her words as triumphant, but as she looked up to Gohan's dark eyes she felt a distinct click into a new setting, Gohan may have seemed different before, but here he stood unmovable, able to see a fire in his soul as his mind tried to comprehend her statement and the imposing, deafening silence made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up, a slight shiver down her back and not the good way...gulping as she watched Gohan appear more and more threatening she truly began to feel fear, even the usually chatty bystanders waiting still.

Gohan had wanted to leave, just forget any of this crap had ever happened, but as she bad talked his beloved, claiming she were not just in the same league but better? Gohan's eyes had flashed red and his chest panged, gut telling him to just let her have it, full force, no regrets. Short of just pounding her stupider words tippled over his lips with a daring precision "don't you _ever_ speak of him, you have no right and my image means fuck all," the profanity a real surprise to the girl, Gohan's impression usually so accommodating, her feet wanting to step backwards but numbness kept her still "fundamentally I find it very hard to say anything good about you at all, I don't want you and just leave me the hell alone."

Gohan let out a breath, waiting to see if she would respond, walking away would be ideal, but with a struggle in her mind between personal safety and her deluded head she found it in herself for another comeback, unable to accept rejection in the slightest form, nevermind such a bold and public one. "How dare you, I am beautiful, smart, humble and sweet, you're demon's a freak" and immediately her lip quivered, Gohan taking a sudden and automatic step forward leading her against the wall, a metallic clang music to bystander's ears as her back pressed against lockers, Gohan leaned in to stare her eye to eye, and finally spoke in full, a growl in his throat and soul, hands gripping till knuckles whitened and his feelings not entirely under control.

"If you weren't as weak as you are, both physically and in your ability to see yourself, I'd be taking you down for that comment" his voice low and dangerous, a promise not to occur but delicious in thought, the woman in need of a major reality check and an ever bigger beating into propriety, "you don't know me, I'm a good guy and I love my boyfriend more than you could ever manage for anyone including yourself, you're doing nothing for me, you're not a friend, you're not someone I like seeing, you don't even entertain me, you don't do anything but make my life harder." Then he leaned in extra close, breath whispering over her skin as he spoke just for her, "I don't want you, never will, it would be so easy for you to just be a decent person, Angela, but no, you're a self-obsessed girl who doesn't care about anyone and thinks she can do no wrong. Newsflash: you did wrong. Rather than come up with some crappy come back where you just put things down that you don't have the first clue about, know I am behaving, holding back, you have no idea what I could do...so, if you know what's good for you, just get out of my sight."

And she did, slowly her legs remembered how to move and they took her from the scene to her next class, kitty heels a sorry tapping in the quiet corridors, and slowly the stunned mass of students whom had been gawking at the display were moved along by guards, and Gohan remained there for a moment, just wondering what he had done, the stress still coiled in his gut and the pulsing in his ears bombarding at kindest. A small mercy came when a familiar ki headed towards him, a reassuring hand on his shoulder and Videl's voice chimed softly "about time, Gohan" and surely she was smirking, enjoying the previous scene very much.

Stepping into view Videl looked up to the still tense Gohan, her hand resting upon his muscular shoulder and gave her the most sorry smile before saying "another interview?"

Gazing at her his dark eyes softened and a deep sigh was let out, "I guess I have to now," his voice quiet but flowing, before saying a statement very necessary "just an article not TV" and Videl held back the laugh, yeah, the less stress the better, "done" she chirped and invited him for a walk, yes they'd miss the beginning of class but damage was to be expected, and both strolled onto the snowy rooftop of the school, the crunch underfoot and calm chill helping Gohan cool down.

He paced a little in the snow, Videl happy to just wait and watch, the slight breeze playing with her hair and clothes, eyes gazing at the man who attempted to unwind from what had just happened, she found it a little funny, more cute though, he really was such a nice guy, never liked hurting anybody. Gohan took in a deep breath, the cold air tickling his lungs as he did so, steps coming to a halt, his mind simultaneously racing and numb. He couldn't believe he'd just done that, it felt good but awful at the same time.

"You feeling better, I know I am, that was quite the show" Videl spoke, seeing Gohan's stress roll from his shoulders a little and slowly they both laughed, the tired noise cuddling the air. Running burly fingers through thick hair Gohan sighed, deciding to reply honestly, his voice soft and still in some thought "I can't say Angela didn't deserve it, but...I don't like being like that."

"True, but she brought it on herself," Videl shrugged and moved towards the teen, enjoying the sink and sound of each snow littered step, "that said she was right about one thing, you got a lot of publicity" and with that the girl removed several envelopes from her bag, bundled together in several bands there were so many, most looking like...cheques? To that Gohan froze and eyed the offending letters, but his mind slowed in light of previous actions his immediate response was "are you my postman?"

Quirking an eyebrow Videl replied "do you want ZTV to have your address?" she sung wiggling the bundle of papers and Gohan rolled his eyes "no..." before taking what was clearly more cheques in hand.

Leaning forward Videl smirked, whispering comedically "it feels dirty, doesn't it?" and to such silliness both snorted into laughter, a great break against the tension, she was good at making him smile when he needed to, but Gohan didn't think he'd feel entirely better unless he was with Piccolo. As always.

 

* * *

 

 

Bulma sat by her worktable, noting down experiment results with scribbly handwriting, attempting as best she could to figure out the robot's siren, either to trace it or decode its full meaning and both endeavours seemingly impossible, whatever it said it sure was complex, Dr Gero pulling out all the stops on this set up. With less and less progression in her research she found herself drifting off sometimes, eventually doing so, finding herself gazing at nothing in particular, head in hands and polished fingertips gently tapping on her lips. As horrible an admission as it was she felt rather bested by this, sometimes it was tough being on the side of good, villains got to be on the offensive from the get go, what was there for a beautiful good scientist to do? Poke at some messed up machine spider apparently. Maybe if there really was a Tester 2 she could get some real comparative information, it seemed odd to hope for a negative occurrence but the wish was twinned with nobody getting hurt and for helpful results.

With a long exhale she trudged her mind back into the laboratory and was going to numbly continue her notation when she realised her hands were empty and pretty blues took on slight confusion while looking for her pencil when a small 'ribbit' noise claimed her attention. The small Namekian frog hopped from the floor to the adjacent chair and finally onto to table, his chubby body comedic in the movement, especially in the knowledge of the frogs true identity. It wasn't uncommon for Captain Ginyu to frequent the laboratories of Capsule Corp, and over the years he had been a friendly, albeit odd, face amongst Bulma's many tasks. One froggy arm gestured outward to Bulma's head and her blue brow quirked a little before following his pointed amphibian fingers and eyes and her hand moved to her ear and located the pencil.

A thankful smile tugged at her lips, taking the implement in her fingers easily and her eyes softened; Ginyu had grown on Bulma, sure he could be grumpy and he'd probably jump at the chance to escape...but he seemed happy here. With her other hand she reached forward and touched Ginyu's head affectionately and he crossed his little arms with what Bulma could swear was a blush and she giggled.

Deciding to not make fun of the little guy she decided enough was enough of the soul wiltering research for the day and turned to a new page of her notepad and continued planning the party for the new couple, Dr Gero wouldn't ruin their happy lives just because of worry, and to have a celebration might just help everyone feel better. It was a surprise though, not that Gohan and Piccolo were close, or that they loved each other, but that they would be 'in love' with each other? As unexpected as it was the idea settled fairly quickly, especially through her conversations with Chichi making the whole thing very real (plus amusing.) She hoped they weren't worrying about the party though, Gohan shy and Piccolo not the social type, but it was really a big get together and from what she understood it would be the first time Gohan's friends met the z senshi including Piccolo so it would be a very interesting evening; at least they were in good hands.

'Ribbit.'

"You can help too, Ginyu, what food should we have?"

 

* * *

 

 

Android 17 landed on the lookouts white grounds with no immediate reception, obviously his ki not sensed by other beings it gave him a moment to figure out his words, well, figure them as best he could. He had little luggage, just some clothes Bulma had given him in a bag slung over his shoulder, the greatest weight upon his tongue and nerves, not just in what to say but in what might come. He would behave, be respectful and more, but just living with new people was something significant, slowly becoming trusted by the z senshi? And what if Piccolo did find out about his attraction to him? Hopefully it wouldn't affect how the Namek saw him, regardless of crushes he and Piccolo had the makings of a good friendship and he didn't want to mess anything up.

Keen hearing soon enough had both Namekian residents and the genie walking towards the android, and he knew he needed to find his words swiftly but as they neared he found himself unsure of where to look, the person he knew most also a crush catching his eye. White cape flirting around his majestic form in ways he couldn't describe, making him simultaneously intimidating and appeasing, that face bringing slight heat to the android's skin though it didn't show, such intensely beautiful eyes difficult to tear his own away from. With a great deal of concentration he moved his gaze to the guardian as the group reached him, the young guardian just that, many years yet to earn in those eyes but a dedication in every fibre of him, a figure worthy of respect if nothing else. And while it might be easier to speak with Piccolo, this place really was Dende's now and so he attempted with his greatest manners to discuss with him directly.

A small bow of his head a promising start which got all three watchers' attention. An almost unnoticeable gulp preceded his words, his voice not his usual cold and egotistic one but instead one he finally realised he could muster, and just in time too, "Hello, Dende," he addressed directly and looked upon him strongly, the guardian himself seemingly a little surprised but also curious, replying "yes Seventeen, how can I be of service?" with a controlled tone.

"I have come here to ask for accommodation," and all brows raised, though the cyborg did his best to not look upon Piccolo while making his declaration, distractions were not the worst thing, bubt preferably not now, continuing he explained "Kame house is too crowded, has little money to go around and quite frankly I fear some of the other resident's antics will drive me over the edge" and to that the guardian let a small curl of his lips show, clearly aware of Roshi's not so private magazine collection and so on, "also I promised my sister I would remain in the company of other z senshi members for her peace of mind, with the possible threat from Dr Gero of course, with some thought this seemed the best place. I understand if you say no, I'm not exa-"

"It's fine by me," Dende's kind voice interjected, no doubt seeing the android in a new light since he collected the dragonballs, also by this display so unlike his arrogant self he clearly was a man worth giving a chance. "Mr Popo could you show Seventeen to a spare room" he then directed and the genie immediately assisted, the dark haired male managed a clear "thank you" before walking after his guide, flashing a glance to both Nameks who stood waiting behind, still slightly bewildered by what had just occurred; but surprised aside, that seemed to have gone well.

As the genie and cyborg walked off into one of the many buildings of the lookout Dende turned to Piccolo and spoke slightly amused "this'll be interesting."

 

* * *

 

 

Mr Popo bustled about in the background, tending to his plants as Piccolo sat crosslegged by several flowerbeds on the lookout, a light energy radiating around him, rippling against his clothes and playing with the flower heads, petals curving and leaves rustling gently in a sweet accompaniment to the Namek's state of mind. He wasn't entirely sure what to think of Seventeen's relocation, especially since Vegeta had mentioned the possibility of how the man might see him, however much he doubted it he knew for sure Gohan would have a reaction of some sort. But the man had a case, what else was he to do? Piccolo sure as hell wouldn't want to live there, all the noises, pointless arguments, crying baby, Yamucha, small doses were handleable but everything jumbled together would be intolerable. As it was 17 was roomed in the same building as Piccolo but on the completely other end of it, so they were pretty much nowhere near each other, more like living in the same village than in the same structure.

Then he heard a new set footsteps come his way, a slight twitch of the ear automatic as he picked up the gentle noise, and by the lack of ki signal he knew whom they must belong to, he had heard him walking around the area, never too far in any of the buildings though, very much advised against that or else he would get lost, the lookout a diverse place. The cyborg's blue eyes peered at the meditating Namek and wondered how he did it, meditation an art, but how could one's mindset or brainpower alone cause such a fluctuation of energy.

"What is it Seventeen?" came the velvet voice out of silence, the android taking a moment to realise anything had been said, the Namek's eyes slowly opened and looked up to the dark haired man, he seemed at odds with himself, unsure of what to do in his new home. "Nothing," Seventeen answered with a shrug, "I'm not intruding am I?" and Piccolo shook his head, expression soft and inviting the cyborg to speak, "this place is remarkable, how long have you lived here?"

"I fused with Kami so I know it well, but I've only lived here since the Cell Games" Piccolo replied casually, knowing that if he was to get to know the man that he had to contribute too.

Seventeen nodded, taking a seat by one of the flower beds, denim jeans comfy around his legs, though he still played with the collar of his tshirt, no scarf wrapped around his neck anymore, "where did you stay before?"

"The forest, a specific waterfall comes to mind" he spoke and for all it seemed vague there was an understanding, "and where were you exactly since the cell games?" Piccolo queeried curiously while on the subject.

"Travelling, so...everywhere" the man shrugged, of course, Piccolo thought, the android was hardly a content and settling type, no doubt training along the way. And after that the conversation opened up, 17 going more into depth about why he left Kame House, even divulging how things had been very different with his sister and how he was getting to know Marron, Piccolo's apron habit earning a chuckle again and talk of his lessons. Just as the cyborg was considering how to ask his next question, really hoping to not offend or step on any toes, the subject of his inquiry made himself known. A distant ki level travelling upon the nimbus, Son Gohan, the school day having ended and his journey at a pace leaving him a couple of minutes away still.

Seeing the Namek slightly react to the ki signal he knew it would not seem out of place to ask but how to start? "So...about the two of you..."

"Yeah?" Piccolo's attention back fully on his company, Gohan knew how to find him and Seventeen's question already intriguing considering his change in demeanour, slightly awkward but also curious, "well...I'm sure Gohan's a nice guy and all I don't really know people yet, but...he just doesn't seem..." and Piccolo's expression remained kind, clearly not the offended sort, he listened generously and knew that the news of his relationship will most likely surprise and puzzle people, but when the cyborg finished his question, brows arched slightly, "...your type" he shrugged honestly. When he saw the reaction however small he immediately attempted to mend any error he may have made "I don't mean that in offence, just..."

Piccolo held up his hand to quiet the man, "no worries," he calmed and then admitted "Gohan and I are different..."

The Namek was certainly not offended, more unexpectedly thoughtful on the concept. Piccolo's type? What _did_ seem _his_ type? As far as Piccolo understood the idea of himself in a romantic relationship was rather boggling to start with, so what was expected. As for Piccolo's actual boyfriend, they were very different people: Gohan was friendly and Piccolo stand offish, Gohan more inclined to ramble and Piccolo to be silent, Gohan academic whilst Piccolo instinctual? He did not need to say those musings aloud, the facts obvious for anyone to see, but what reply to give? It was a valid question afterall.

"Your sister and Krillen..." Piccolo started after a quiet while, gaining much curiosity of the cyborg in that response, "they don't have a lot in common either."

"The monk believed in her before anyone else so she trusted him, things happened" 17 shrugged, unsure of the turn in conversation.

Piccolo however allowed a smile "Totally different characters, but for a premise: Eighteen's Krillen is my Gohan."

And to that the question was answered, Seventeen's lips quirked at such a clever reply, of course he shouldn't expect anything less from the man before him, nodding in acceptance he pondered it some more, of course further details lay in their lives together, moments and feelings, but...something niggled in the back of his mind, and it wasn't that his crush objected at all. 17 accepted that Piccolo and Gohan were together, just as he had accepted Eighteen and Krillen were together, they had found something that worked for them, it was their lives their choices...but for a while 17 had severely disliked the idea of his sister's romantic life.

Why? Well, his sister was in a tricky situation, if things hadn't worked out with the monk would she have maintained the standing to stay with the group she chose? Or would she be forced out? Not necessarily on purpose, but a bridge burned and a cost too high to rebuild? These concerns had entered his mind though he still left her to make her own decisions, with everything the last thing she needed was a moody overprotective brother. And now he had a similar feeling with Piccolo's relationship. Not exactly the same, everyone seemed pretty comfortable with the idea that Piccolo and Gohan would be just that, Piccolo and Gohan, absolute, no chance of break ups or the like. Which was a good thing of course but, what if they did?

Gohan wouldn't be shunned, even if he felt things were awkward it was hardly a choice to leave anything, his family and path very fixed, also his connections tying him to the core of the z senshi. But Piccolo? While a great warrior, even if he wasn't actively pushed from the group...the situation still felt rather unfair, Piccolo might feel it most becoming to leave for everyone else's sake. But that was overanalysing, most couples had a member more centred in certain groups, and other z senshi he imagined would be similar like Vegeta.

The heart of it though, what really made that ticking noise in his head, adding more and more to understandings, Gohan and Piccolo's relationship, err, rather: Piccolo's devotion to Gohan...it seemed a little...isolated? Did Piccolo ever think of weighing up his options? And again, it wasn't just his crush's wishful thinking, Seventeen's pale eyes wandering over his company as he continued the inner discussion, enjoying the ethereal qualities, a pleasure to the eye. But it was true wasn't it? Piccolo's friendship with Gohan was an isolated development, his link into the z senshi clung to the demi-saiyajin's name, no doubt his more sociable interactions were also heavily influenced by the teen over the years.

"Are you alright, you're looking at me strangely?" asked Piccolo, cocking his head to the side cutely, the gesture itself making the android want to smile though he suppressed it, if for no other reason than he knew it was odd of him otherwise.

About to answer Gohan arrived upon the lookout and both stood, the teen walking inward towards the lookouts flowerbeds where he could sense his love's ki and see a couple of figures, Piccolo's thoughts on 17's watchful eyes rather numb, they weren't threatening, slightly misted and he seemed to like taking in details, Vegeta's mention that the android may have an attraction to him not anything to distract his train of thought, weighing up many options including that it may be a survival thing but he hadn't done so with Dende or Mr Popo but that could be because they were less powerful than him. Damnit Vegeta, that might have been more convincing if a crush didn't fit those eyes better...shrugging it off seemed the best thing at that moment, if he was meant to deal with something he'd be dealing with it, as it was, nothing to be dealt with. Besides, there was no way 17 liked him in that way, right? And even so, a crush is a crush, Videl's scenario coming to mind and he had faith in Gohan just as the teen had right to believe in him.

Finally footsteps neared the flowerbeds, the Namek taking in a very strongly poised Gohan, his shoulders square, jaw masculine, chest broad...very domineering without any outward actions, "hello love" came the low voice and the teen placed a quick kiss upon an emerald cheek. Piccolo may have a tough time believing Vegeta's theory about Seventeen's attraction...but Gohan's alpha behaviour, thinking to compete with the android...maybe that he was starting to see. Usually he would be enjoying how handsome his love was in those moments, but for a while Piccolo was too far into his own head, amused by the display a little, appreciative of the aesthetics certainly, and while it may seem juvenile, he couldn't deny the more possessive nature of his boyfriend was...enjoyable.

Deciding that thought was one best not to linger on, Piccolo gave a small and welcoming smile and waited for his love to address the elephant in the room: or 'the android on the lookout' to be a more apt phrase.

"Seventeen" Gohan gave a small nod of the head in greeting and a polite smile, which he received back courtly from the long haired man. On sight of the android Gohan's alpha instincts came crawling over his skin, fuelling his blood, usually he had some warning or a clear reason for the cyborg's presence like when he assisted in collecting the dragonballs. Especially considering the hellish day he'd just trudged through, already very on edge, and this ebbing concern waiting for him here on the lookout? Certainly not the uniting with his beloved he'd been hoping for.

Whether it was manners, boredom or something else Gohan wasn't sure but quickly enough Seventeen excused himself with a question, his voice more show-offish in itself too but subtly, directed inquiry towards the Namek: "is there anywhere decent to train around here?"

Piccolo's dark eyes seemed to switch between the two men gently, unsure of just where to look and when, but furnished the man with an answer, his voice as familiar and comfortable as their previous conversation had been, regardless of any play up between the protective boyfriend and whatever Seventeen's part in this was. "There's a gravity chamber, same workout as the Capsule Corp one but automatic rather than having to set levels." Turning to see the genie whom was only a few feet away, watering plentiful dahlias he asked a favour "Mr Popo, could you show Seventeen to the Gravity Chamber?" a polite nod and the man was immediately hopping to it with a smile, but before they left the Namek added to the android in good jest "the gravitational increase activates when you close the door behind you, in case of emergency chances are you'll die" and he smirked.

He couldn't help it, Seventeen let out a short laugh at that morbid yet funny line, Piccolo's tone if anything very positive, but it was good to know they could joke with one another, and appreciate the other's style. "I like the place already" he replied before leaving with the genie, the couple watching them become smaller as they walked away and hearing Mr Popo's voice saying "if you scream really loudly we might hear you, place is pretty much soundproof but Nameks are here so you never know..." and Piccolo remained very amused by this.

"I'm gonna kiss you now that we're alone" Gohan spoke in a direct, random, fun and rather cute way, Piccolo not enough time to react before the teen slid into place against his love, holding his form perfectly and indeed keeping to his word, pressing their lips together in its undying tingling and spark. The Namek let his lips surrender to those hot ones, in action a chaste kiss but as the teen's fingertips pressed against Piccolo's form he could feel a depth to feeling and need. Sweet yet strong, the slight taste of apples flirting between them and both felt like smiling in that moment, the slight curl of lips gently parting them though they stayed close by each other, still embraced and able to feel the other's breath upon their skin.

Of course, Piccolo knew something must have happened today, something not so nice, that and perhaps he was indeed possessive with Seventeen around, but kissing was only a positive thing and eventually Gohan's broad shoulders relaxed ever so slightly, happy in the company of his beloved. "Rough day at school?" Piccolo cocked his head to the side with the inquiry, Gohan couldn't help but find the action cute as always, plus the concern of his love over what to him must be rather trivial a kindness he couldn't ignore, with a small sigh, possibly his thousandth one that day, he said "there's rough, then there's hell, then my day, I haven't quite reached 'spectacularly bad' or the 'so bad it's good' but very close" and the lovers smiled at one another.

"A summing up?"

"People Suck. Angela. Interview for an article. Angela. Angela, and oh yeah, Angela" he nodded and almost laughed, the stress pushing his nerves a little and so a change in subject seemed in order, at least for right now. "So" voice soft and purposefully casual, as if Piccolo hadn't noticed habits already, "what's the deal with Android 17?"

Piccolo contained the smirk at that, no doubt about Gohan's instincts now, adorable really, but the Namek controlled himself in his practiced way and answered truthfully, his velvet voice only a small cradling for the teens ears at such information "Kame House was too crowded, he promised Eighteen he'd stay in good company so...he's going to be living here."

The teen blinked multiple times as those words processed in his mind, living here? Seventeen? At the lookout...with Piccolo? Seventeen living at the lookout with his beloved Piccolo? Gohan's shoulder's tensed a little but considering his earlier nerves this was not really noticed, cogs slowly churning to a realisation, and mostly the question: why? Why him? Why Piccolo? Why here? Why today? Why, why, why?

"Are you alright?" Piccolo asked, a little worry in his obsidian orbs, while he knew Gohan would be a little possessive at the news, if he were to have a _real_ problem with the cyborg staying at the lookout, that would be a little difficult to deal with. Surely the demi-saiyaijin trusted the Namek's loyalty, no arguments there, but at the core of it all, Seventeen was just a guy he needed some help right now, a place to stay, and Piccolo doubted he'd comply on Gohan's side were he to have a tiff over it. Do everything in his power to keep Gohan happy, yes, a million times yes, but he wasn't about to through the Android out.

Gohan snapped into a sharper focus as his love asked him the question and composed himself as best he could, "uh, yeah, just...I don't know him that well" he replied softly, and it was true at least. Despite all the tension, Gohan really didn't dislike the android, in fact, the more he saw him the less opposed he felt, the more sure he became that the man wouldn't do any harm as a villain and was more than capable of kindness in regards to family and possible friends in the z senshi, just, maybe it was the alpha thing, more so, the whole being in love with Piccolo thing. Innocent and Awesome, falling in love with that combination was always going to be a little troublesome. "You know how much I care about you" Gohan finished and his arms around Piccolo squeezed a little to emphasise his point and finally Piccolo seemed to give into his answer.

"Yes, and you should know that I'm not the type to get taken for a ride, if Seventeen's ever up to something I'll be the first to know, though I highly doubt there's _anything_ to worry about," Piccolo reasoned, not touching on the subject he knew existed in that teen's head but knew it would be alright, and at least the reminder of how careful Piccolo was in reality eased his boyfriend's mind. "...and you assume you know everyone on the lookout, Dende's got a secret soda addiction and Mr Popo's got some crazy stories with older guardians" Piccolo said part in distraction and the other just his fun mood before taking Gohan's burly hand in his and heading towards the dining area.

Gohan gave in to such an odd sentence and with a curious brow indulged "I guess drinking only water all his life, for Dende that's understandable. But Mr Popo? what do you mean by crazy?"

"If I tell you you'll never see him the same again."

 

* * *

 

 

Gohan sat in the dining room slightly dazed as Mr Popo brought took some bowls from the table and laying down some filled and fresh ones, the divine scent but a small distraction as the demi-saiyajin's mind played over recent information, the genie seemed so bouncy, so harmless and airy...but now he knew the truth. Crazy-ass genie.

"Gohan, you were saying?" Piccolo brought the teen back from inside his mind, handsome eyes somewhat disturbed before the assistant toddled from the room, realising he had trailed off his words Gohan turned to a smirking Namek and heard the words "I told you; you cannot unlearn."

"So, so many flamingos" Gohan mumbled.

"Where do you think the inspiration for Alice in Wonderland came from?" Piccolo gave a small shrug from his seat next to Gohan, whom just nodded in reply and they moved on.

_(A/N: sorry to interrupt you're regular programming but as the author I have the power, dictatorship for the win, and would just like to say I have no idea where this Mr Popo stuff is coming from, it just amuses me. And if anyone's curious the real inspiration for Alice in Wonderland is most likely a rebellion against abstract mathematics. Back to the chapter ^^)_

"Uh, oh yeah, I'm going to be doing another interview, an article this time" he said before picking up a bowl, smelling the delicious flavours that awaited and took in a large mouthful.

Piccolo sat crosslegged on the plush couch, no cape or turban which Gohan found himself admiring very much while he munched away, Piccolo opting to watch Gohan's eyes or hands over his mouth as he ate, table manners far better than Goku or Vegeta's but still the amount of food a spectacle in itself. "Beats another television appearance at least."

"They'll most likely just focus on the whole Angela thing though, and for more details on me and you again, I wish they'd just leave it alone already."

Piccolo sighed alongside his boyfriend though so quietly it went unnoticed, "speaking of the walking calamity, what evil did Angela bring you today that was so worthy of mention?"

"Well...I..." Gohan began, mouth half full before swallowing, Piccolo's brow arching and head tilting in that way he couldn't resist, and told his truth "I kind of...yelled at her."

Unexpectedly, Piccolo's odd sense of humour brought Gohan to a giggle in that moment, without hesitation the Namek's heavenly voice replied "You? Perish the thought, surely you spoke humbly and tipped your top hat with a gentleman's honour; then apologised over tea and crumpets." Gohan snorted in laughter, placing his food down he just looked to his love with happy eyes and listened to a finally proper "about time, Gohan."

Honestly, Piccolo's jokes came out of nowhere sometimes, but that was just another thing he loved about him, in a much lighter mood than before Gohan continued "I'm just not used to that, letting myself get so angry...I told her to shut up and that I didn't like her, had not interest in her..." Gohan then considered his words a carefully and admitted "...she also sort of badmouthed you...so I may have taken it a little personally" a little guilt over his voice.

Hoping to ease his boyfriend's weighty conscience Piccolo casually dropped into their conversation that "Gohan, I wasn't there but I know that you'd only say that stuff if you had to, you're far too polite for your own good...besides, I can't exactly say I'm not a bit pleased" Piccolo allowed a smug smile for Gohan to see and continued to hope Gohan yelled at her good. Even to emphasise his point and make Gohan feel better Piccolo leaned forward and placed a sweet kiss to Gohan's cheek, plush lips a butterflies touch and a gesture well received.

Gohan smiled widely, his love so perfect, and his chest fluttered with a joy he'd been needing all day, however Piccolo did it so easily he would never know. Turning back to his meal, Gohan chimed on a much happier note "so, change of subject, did you pick a film to watch?"

Piccolo nodded and picked up his glass of water from the table, elegant fingers admirable in gentility and he answered "I haven't watched it before but it sounds good, title's corny though: True Romance."

That was a pleasant surprise, "I've never seen it either, but that's the one that stars Christian Slater and Patricia Arquette" he knew that much but was aware that meant very little to Piccolo, "I think you'll like them, not samey actors. Great pick." And with a title and writer like that it sure sounded romantic, something that could more than put him in a good mood.

 

* * *

 

 

Gohan couldn't believe the nerves that still plucked in his arms and fazed his brain, they'd been so unexpected prior to Piccolo's arrival for their 'date', the more he'd thought about it the more he worried about it. He knew Piccolo found the whole idea silly so there wasn't pressure from the Namek for the teen to behave any way in particular, they were just watching a movie together, as a couple, a romantic, action packed, sexy atmospheric movie...just the two of them. Chichi had even taken Goten to Capsule Corp, Gohan hadn't asked her for time alone in the house she had just decided to do him a 'favour.' She really was being supportive which he appreciated but at the same time it made the whole scenario more intimate and he really wanted Piccolo to feel comfortable: strangely having company as a barrier may have made him more at ease, here it was just the two of them and any protest or hesitance had no other form than personal declaration.

Also the time Gohan had alone meant the more he could think and get more paranoid, there had been little warning, he hadn't thought nervousness would hit him, not so severely anyway, perhaps too distracted by other goings on the movie night had only struck him as a good and romantic idea, which it was, but now it was here he felt woefully underprepared. Keep it simple, he thought, Piccolo likes simple, so as the teen surveyed the living room he saw the couch with puffed up pillows appearing its cosiest in a long time, on the coffee table sat bottles of water and soda along with glassware, he had already eaten, the last thing he wanted was for Saiyajin appetite to disrupt the film so a few chocolate bars of various flavours lay on the table, subtle yumminess filling the quota for any movie evening but without distracting crunching, popping and other noises. He had even placed all apples in a cupboard so his mind wouldn't wander too easily, he certainly couldn't eat one of those in Piccolo's presence, the blush alone was obscene.

The disc had been in the machine ready to play, the television switched on the music channels just for something to fill the room before Piccolo's arrival, lessening Gohan's own stressed tone in his head, the lights switched off for the viewing, curtains drawn closed and Gohan's outfit having changed about twenty times, finally settling for a long sleeved white tshirt and navy jeans, it was casual, sweet and light hearted afterall, who knew preparing for something like that would be so stressful? Especially since he logically knew Piccolo really didn't care what the teen wore, didn't care how the place looked and just...they were a couple having a movie night.

The more Gohan thought about it the funnier it was, in ways the couple could do nothing wrong, complete faith that the other would be there, support and love them, yet so caring and considerate all moves were treated delicately and as though glass could shatter instantaneously. He was in love alright. However, all that worrying remained in echo once the Namek had actually arrived and two had sat down for the film, Piccolo in his usual gi but without his cape of turban, it actually had seemed odd for him not to be wearing an apron, so used to it his beloved appeared underdressed without it.

Piccolo's had been a very different story, he had no anxiety prior to the date, he knew it was likely Gohan was nervous, not wanting to pressure the Namek and 'dates' were part of 'advancement' right? And while Piccolo really wasn't ready for anything like _that_ yet, it wasn't like he was against pleasure or closeness, but it was a learning curve, and he knew Gohan was most nervous about hurting the Namek, not about what they might or might not do. Piccolo knew nervousness was probably on the horizon though, the cosy dynamic more likely to put him on his toes, not one to drop his guard completely.

Despite all the fuss and bother though, eventually the two found themselves side by side on the couch, shadows a perfect accompaniment, the silence of the house lacking in other residents a rare treat and the movie played. Gohan did his best to look towards the television, though at first he couldn't help but love the cosy environment with his beloved, both bodies sunk into the plush couch, seated so close their thighs touched, the warmth of the Namek delightful, and the slight tilt of their bodies pressing fabric and flesh comfortable together and they looked very much like a real couple, before long Gohan even had his arm over Piccolo's shoulder as though he'd gone for the old 'yawn and grab' though no such cheesiness had occurred.

For Piccolo the arrangement was very new, the longer he stayed like that the easier it was to just give in, feel himself fit against his boyfriends frame and after that strong arm had placed itself behind his head and that hand gently but firmly held by his shoulder he even let Gohan's body support his somewhat, those fingertips occasionally playing over the skin and fabric mindlessly and Piccolo found his own hands resting comfortable, one by his side on the couch and the other upon the teens knee, nothing forward, just suited and snug.

The movie opened to a bar scene, clearly retro and black lights very popular, the main character known as Clarence talking to a Marilyn Monroe lookalike, which of course Gohan had to point out in a quick whisper, Piccolo nodding, the movement a gentle tickle against the supporting arm, and in classic offbeat style the characters' conversation took an odd turn from Elvis, to both character wanting to sleep with Elvis...to the girl losing interest in him because he mentioned martial arts movies? Girl has weird priorities. The film then showing opening credits, steel drums a soft embrace to the atmosphere as names appeared on screen, the couple so close to one another whenever Gohan recognised a name he would physically react ever so slightly, occasionally explaining who some were though the only ones that meant anything to Piccolo related to books he'd read. Christopher Walken somehow portraying the headless horseman, yeah, and some guy called Gary Oldman played Sirius Black, so Piccolo decided that could only be a good thing.

Piccolo mulled over Gohan's words from a while back, how the main actors were not so samey and that he might like them, the main guy so far was decent, he knew he didn't need to be loud to make an impact, knew a smile could go a long way but that it wasn't everything and that a stumble in the delivery was human, all the better since he was one and playing one on screen. But instantly Piccolo knew he would enjoy the actress, Patricia? Before the Namek's eyes had had the chance to see her he knew he loved her voice, talking sweetly over cityscapes the character Alabama introduced the viewers to her story to tell, how it all began and her love.

From there the movie owned them both; voices gentle, scripts oddly charming, scenes and appearances unexpected, those drums cradling minds into a love that the actors only too well portrayed. Patricia, or Alabama, every part as pretty as her voice, not so agreeable like many actresses who ticked too many boxes to be anything but plain, her beauty her own as she graced the set in her red dress, Clarence revealed as a lonely man without much money but sweet, a lot of heart and character, the two laughing easily and voices chiming together.

Gohan found himself lulled as his love was, connecting the characters as quickly as they were to one another though just as they felt a calm...they found themselves not entirely sure how to behave once a more intimate scene was implied. Silhouettes moved across the screen, not graphic though Alabama kissed Clarence awfully low and all too clearly licked down his form, music perfect to accompany physical bonding.

Piccolo made sure not to move at all, not a muscle, not a nothing, enjoying the atmosphere and chemistry on screen but at the same time knowing just how this could affect his love and physical signs from the Namek were best minimised. But at the same time...He'd never seen this sort of thing. Sex had been mentioned briefly or more in regards to emotion in some novels, and in movies he had seen he often missed sections or it only included an implication that a couple were about to have sex and then a scene would end, this was definitely a new dimension for him. He was glad though that the emphasis was on the character's connection rather than just showing what they were doing, and he couldn't deny (were his own position not dominating his thoughts) this was a very passionate and romantic scene, making his stomach and chest flutter and coil like when Gohan would look at him, the way those eyes could devour from a great distance yet feel so close.

He did wonder though what Gohan was thinking, if watching this made him feel similar, where it took the teen's mind and how it might affect him. Would he imagine them doing something similar? Holding each other like that, gripping and arching, ravishing without boundary? Stop it, Piccolo reprimanded his mind, somewhat surprised at himself, he really didn't feel ready for anything like that, he could enjoy the idea a little too much in fantasy but in reality? A heavy blockage stood in his nerves which he could not explain, move nor quite address yet and it was starting to become a real issue.

Thankfully the plot moved along, Alabama revealed as a call girl, crying and wrapped up in a red quilt, smoking into the night air, her angelic accent declaring past ridiculousness, craziness and propriety, that she was in love with Clarence, completely. Quickly the two were wed, adorned forever in matching tattoos and dedicated heartily. It all seemed so quick for them, usually a wedding was at the end of a film right? It all seemed rather odd, they met, they reveal she is a call girl, and then they marry, all in the beginning? But watching on it all became very clear, and the Namek forget his previous tension and was thoroughly invested yet again.

Gohan's reaction to seeing some of the better known actors was rather interesting, or comical really, Samuel L Jackson not on screen for very long but always with a strong presence: talks about oral sex then gets shot...by Gary Oldman paying a metal toothed, deadlocked pimp and drug dealer. Gohan's reaction was one thing, Piccolo simply couldn't understand that that man apparently played Sirius Black...how? Christopher Walken as a Sicilian gangster fit somewhat though an intense scene with Denis Hopper involving a certain 'n' word needed some explaining to the Namek, and then of course Brad Pitt as a reappearing, random 'stoner dude.'

In truth, no matter what, Gohan could count this date as a win, about half an hour in he felt exceptionally happy, on moment brining his heart into bliss, so simple and sweet, Piccolo had moved for more comfort, bringing his feet onto the couch, plush fabric cushioning against flawless form, this pushed the Namek's knees and thighs even closer against Gohan's own, and his whole body in general as he had sunk further into the seat, Piccolo's head resting against the teen's shoulder and chest, the teen able to feel every movement and reaction. The man's breathing enchanting and scent delightful, a constant embracing set of reminders that he was by his loves side, and Gohan's dark eyes lingered down upon his beloved after some enjoyable lines and both had let out a laugh at the same time. The Namek's quieter but none the less valid, if anything all the more meaningful, indulging himself in the movie and being so comfortable that his laugh was not to or for Gohan, but just because he had found something funny and let himself react.

Gohan's eyes glittering and heart swelling as he realised his place, his entire world leaning upon him and having a good time, and a smile pulling his lips into a smile, one for no one to see, just one that existed and regardless of any situation to come, would always in feeling. Turning his attention to the screen just in time to hear possibly now one of his favourite lines, Hopper's delivery realistic and caring to his son: "remember, you've got a wife to think about now, Quit fucking around. I love you." And Gohan felt himself laugh again, that chuckle tippling his lips and again a quieter one from his company and he smiled wider, giving his love's arm a firmer squeeze of affection and the two continued watching the film together.

Some scenes had been difficult to watch, some death scenes in particular, some of the humour unexpected, and just when they felt they were safe a very hot scene in a phone booth made itself known, Chichi recommended this? True it wasn't graphic, there was no actually looking...down there...but it certainly seemed...charged? intense? The scene had been short enough however that the couple could return to normal, the more time they spent the more snug and fitted they became: perfect in embrace.

Gohan's thoughts on the film continued to soar, he had seen many films and was familiar with many of the actors, the writer and so on, but there was something in this film that he just hadn't seen before. Of all the romance stories told in so many ways with so many characters, some would talk of two meeting and how they fell in love, some might show a couple overcoming obstacles in their relationship, but these individuals weren't doing that. They didn't fight for their love, rather, their love fuelled every fight in them, their love wasn't in question or risk, their lives were, their matter and placement, but their love? Sound and true: a bedrock to handle and outlive any danger, complication or wound. And with that Gohan felt a strong connection to the movie and for reasons that didn't even need mentioning.

Piccolo watched as Alabama entered into an intense fight scene, not like in some other fight scenes that were all explosions and bad ass catchphrases, this film wasn't like that. The movie unafraid to have their leading lady unpretty, beaten and bloodied realistically, Alabama protecting information with dedication and love, despite all pain and scarlet there seemed a roar in her heart and a calm in her eyes, brutality necessary for life endeavours in their dangerous world. But the finale took the viewers hearts in a tight grip as they watched the climactic showdown: gunfire erupting in a side character's excruciating betrayal, the main couple bystanders amongst the chaos, the golden haired woman crawling through debris, a rainfall of shells, couch stuffing, feathers and blood as Clarance was struck down, his body meeting the floor and cries bombarded the air, a pain deeper than conceivably possible fuelled into Alabama's psyche.

But to great relief, the couple on the couch releasing tension from their hands they didn't even know was there, as tears ran down Alabama's face, her beloved moved, "you're alive" her broken voice chimed, and in traditional quirky writing her words continued with "honey, you have blood in your eye."

Driving to their new life in their purple Cadillac as the steel drums played, Alabama's sweet voice a cradling into conclusion just as she had lulled the viewers into the movie at the start, charming with words so happy and content only a feeling of goodness could wash over watchers, the characters then seen on a beach playing with their son, all smiling and real before the credits rolled and acoustic guitar played prettily.

"I think I may have a new favourite movie" Gohan spoke, voice soft from not being used in a while, plus they were so close a whisper would be fine between them, the teen's lips then sweetly pressed against Piccolo's temple and the Namek smiled lightly, turning to see his love, unsure of what to do though he knew he wanted to be close to him. It was so strange, the effect a movie could have, by taking the mind and heart on a journey one could end up in a place they never thought possible beforehand, and Piccolo's heart had indeed been on a journey with these characters and their story, warmth enveloping his flesh and having gone through such an experience with his boyfriend, whose eyes too sparkled with something new, he could only think to kiss him.

Gohan savoured the contact from his love, those luscious lips addictive in thought as well as touch, at first the contact very chaste but full of heart, the teen shifting a little to best face his boyfriend bringing one foot onto the seat as he turned, the arm that had been on Piccolo's shoulder since he moved then rested against Piccolo's lower back, palm feeling the texture of soft fabric and the shapes and firmness that Piccolo's body offered. The other hand reached up and placed itself gently against the side of Piccolo's face, thumb over the temple he had kissed only moments ago, palm over a delicate cheekbone and fingertips pressed slightly against the emerald skin.

Their lips sending tingles throughout their bodies, hands pressing only more so in an attempt to handle jolts, Piccolo beautiful hands in particular struggling against pleasure, one hand still carefully upon Gohan's knee and the other upon his chest, the feeling of hard muscle beneath adding to their passion. The Namek tilted his head slightly, allowing a more comfortable angle for them to continue kissing, Piccolo able to sense the hint of apple upon his partner's mouth, the thoughts misting his brain and sending a hunger in his blood, the hand against Gohan's chest gradually moved upwards, not leaving contact, still pressed against that sculpted body those fingers eventually came to stop behind Gohan's neck, the touch sending shivers through Gohan's form which Piccolo himself could feel.

Fingertips played slightly from both individuals, the television in the background providing music and a very low amount of lighting, and internally both felt a mounting tension, enjoyment thrumming through their flesh and much to Gohan's surprise, the Namek without thought felt somewhat teased by the hint of apples, and his tongue had flicked briefly over Gohan's bottom lip. The lick had retreated just as quickly as it came, Piccolo probably not even entirely aware he did it, but if Piccolo really wanted a taste the teen was only too happy to provide. Gohan's hand moved lower by Piccolo's fine chin, thumb guiding the jaw to lax ever so slightly before Gohan's tongue swept teasingly over Piccolo's upper lip, his lips parted perfectly before Gohan's tongue was welcomed past them.

Piccolo couldn't explain it to himself, Gohan usually had quite an effect on him, but after the movie, seated together like that in the shadowed room, every move, every breath, every detail he could take in seemed to make him want more, to taste a little more, to just feel that little bit more. So giving into feeling a purple tongue joined Gohan's pink, different textures rubbing against one another and their bodies moved closer too, torsos partly against one another and Piccolo's hand that had been on Gohan's knee then joined his other around Gohan's shoulders, needing something strong to grip with spasming nerves, his toes curling out of sight. The taste of apples shared between them, becoming sweeter with every second as Piccolo found himself working on instinct, exploring Gohan's mouth with vigour and interest, the pleasure sparking through Gohan's body somewhat troubling as he tried to control his reactions, the Namek unbelievably addictive.

Gohan's burly hand gently caressed Piccolo's back, the clothing moving slightly beneath him, and the other moved from the chin to rest on Piccolo's leg, hand curved to its elegant shape the teen guided the body even closer to his own. Electricity thrummed through the Namek's flesh, making him struggle against shivers and the like, that taste of apples as well as the welcoming and passionate nature of his boyfriend the perfect accompaniment to desire, and the longer they kissed Piccolo could taste something else, sweet but not like the apples, eventually realising its taste as he had tried very little variety of foods but it being so popular he had sampled it over the years.

Parting from the teen though quick to kiss him on the corner of his now moist lips, the Namek having learned more from Gohan's actions how to kiss as he did, along the teen's masculine jaw, finding it incredibly attractive that the man he was kissing allowed his lips to remain open slightly, his breathing audible as he continued to enjoy such affection. Gohan tried to keep stock of himself, once Piccolo had ceased with his tongue he felt he might be able to but the Namek was an unbelievable learner, keeping his nerves on high as those luscious lips attended him hotly across flushed skin, occasionally feeling the slightest trace of fang or tongue when his love finally stopped by his ear, warm breath sending more powerful shivers for him to handle. Unexpectedly, and oh so sexily, the Namek whispered in a low gruff tone: "you taste so good" and Gohan moaned at such a comment, the noise involuntary but he couldn't bring himself to care, especially as this made his love _smirk._

Hot breath still caressing his skin the Namek kissed just under Gohan's ear, giving a small experimental lick and a visible jolt showed from the teen, fingertips close to bruising against emerald flesh, the purple tongue trailed up to the earlobe, the wetness giving a cooling effect against a blushing pair of bodies, "apples" Piccolo mentioned so quietly he almost missed it before fangs gently nibbled the lobe, good kami, when did Piccolo learn to do that? And so perfectly sexily? "and chocolate, _I like it._ "

Unable to stop himself, the teen then fully embraced his love, arms wrapping around his torso, pulling him into a deep kiss, his tongue immediately entering that eager throat, feeling the Namek still smirking into the kiss, damn, just too _hot._ Their faces wearing deep blushes, lips wet and instincts hungry, hands gripping tightly and intensity in every moment. And then a cheeky idea entered the demi-saiyajin's mind, something definitely not going to scare the Namek but still incredibly sexy, maybe it would just be a torture considering how they weren't sexually ready yet but hell if he wasn't going to jump at this chance to see something so...so...

Parting, tongue's all to graphically rubbing against eachother, it was Gohan's turn to smirk, eyes dark and savouring the appearance of a violet cheeked boyfriend whose own eyes were glazed over , lips slick from their contact. Finding his voice Gohan said in a voice much lower than expected "if you like that..." and he moved just enough to reach for something on the table, obsidian depths watching him and realising just what it was, upon the table of course had been soda and water, but also several bars of chocolate, all different flavours, and the one the teen selected was a very special one indeed. Holding it into view Piccolo read 'luxurious dark chocolate with sweet apple segments' with unexplainable enjoyment when Gohan unwrapped it and broke off a square with a small clack making the Namek gulp, salivating more so than normal.

Gohan wondered for a moment what exactly to do with it, there were several ways to go about it, each idea as delicious as the next until finally he bit off the corner and held it pertly between his teeth and leaned forward for the Namek to kiss him and with a rather impressed expression he was indulged. So cheeky, Piccolo had thought, but admittedly he wanted a taste and not just of the chocolate, the whole idea deepening his blush though he didn't find he cared, this level of intimacy surprisingly thrilling yet secure. Joining the teen, the piece of chocolate shared between parted lips, confectionary already melting and Gohan's tongue teased it into the Namek's mouth, sweetness an explosion of flavour as well as passionate sensations actually making the Namek moan, it had been so quiet and so quick, but it had been heard and Gohan's mind committed such bliss to detailed memory. Though he had lost some control, blood having travelled south somewhat, the tugging feeling in his gut stronger as he suppressed all pressure he could from hardening his member, but it all seemed unbeatable, Piccolo moaned for crying out loud!

Eventually the chocolate was melted and swallowed, Piccolo making sure the teen could hear him do so, but what to do with the rest of the square, it seemed a shame to waste it and so Gohan pulled back yet again, panting slightly from the lengthy making out, moving away enough to be in good view of his boyfriend as he hoped Piccolo wouldn't feel too shy to do this, Piccolo watched him with curiosity, one arm falling from it's position around his shoulders and he tilted his head cutely when all became clear. Gently the square was pressed against Piccolo's lip, held with caution and eyes hopeful but not pressuring and if Piccolo could have blushed darker he would have, Gohan wanted to watch him? He knew Gohan looked at him, saw things and enjoyed them in ways he couldn't imagine but to know he was being seen in such a way, moment to moment...looking towards the chocolate, then to his partner, then back to the sugary treat before Gohan could think of changing his mind he parted his lips slightly.

Gohan couldn't believe it, just as he thought he might have crossed a line Piccolo proved him wrong, and with a gulp he tried to control his breathing and slowly, savouring the tiniest movement and reaction, pushed the chocolate into that mouth for Piccolo to bite off a piece, which he did, the click evidence enough and he pulled his hand away a little to just enjoy watching.

Piccolo didn't chew it, allowing it to melt as he had before, Gohan's eyes fixed like a trance, seeing the slightest smile over swollen, thoroughly kissed, seeing the tong occasionally lick over them and fine cheekbones letting him know of activity inside that glorious moth, and those eyes, both misted in pleasure, both from the chocolate and previous activities and they were looking directly into his, unsure of whether he should lock gazes or not, he just let himself completely enjoy the view, Piccolo's show causing a tightening coil sensation in him to increase, absolute desire undeniable. He was so engrossed in the view that when Piccolo swallowed, that throat moving ever so slightly and the noise so bodily and close Gohan knew tonight was a night he wasn't ever going to forget.

The hand then reached up again, placing the remaining chocolate as he had before and Piccolo obediently repeated, more than happy to, the taste and reaction from the teen having been startlingly powerful, having felt a great heat between his own legs the entire time, also addicted to seeing Gohan's hungry eyes devour him so, pressing his own knees together slightly, going unnoticed by the demi-saiyajin, Piccolo blinked when he also found he had licked Gohan's fingers in the act. The texture was both familiar and new, the feeling of fingertips against clothed skin different to it directly upon flesh and then against his tongue the sensation quite intriguing. Much to Gohan's surprise and tortured delight he felt Piccolo's tongue against his fingertips and not just in accident but he was actually tasting them, the chocolate having left them sweet and so he pressed his index finger softly by the Namek's bottom lip as he kept the rest of the treat in his mouth and Piccolo did continue to lick and enjoy.

Wow. Just...Wow. Gohan's brain officially blown he pushed his finger in a little deeper, past Piccolo's teeth and watched mesmerised as Piccolo's tongue continued to play and enjoy, seemingly away with the whole thing, and the more Piccolo lapped at the finger the more chocolate spread around his mouth, sweetening the act and coating the finger more, the mouth so wet and warm Gohan could only manage to keep himself from pouncing on the man but did cross his legs, the shift of fabric awkward around his hardening and ignored member.

The Namek couldn't believe, not just the reaction he was getting from Gohan, but the feelings he himself were receiving, he liked doing this, liked the sensation of Gohan's skin against his tongue, to give pleasure in aesthetics and implication, the thought and imagination beyond fathom but an attemptable feat none the less. As most of the chocolate was swallowed, the final act took Gohan to a whole new level, Piccolo having thought twice about it but the desire too great, he cleaned the finger with dedicated and exploring licks and the occasional sucking.

When Piccolo's cheeks had hollowed ever so slightly, the feeling of suction upon his finger, pressure and hot wet cavern giving him promises of many heated dreams to come, and when he finished Piccolo pulled away from the finger, the digit slick and unashamed of its activities and before Piccolo could address what had just happened his mouth was claimed in an instant. The kiss so deep, so fast and full he felt rather taken a back, tongue penetrating his lips yet again and this time their torsos were pressed completely against one another, Gohan keeping his pelvis angled away for obvious reasons though he was unsure if Piccolo knew. Blood pulsed in their ears so strong the only other thing they could hear was the other's breathing, as well as the wet sounds that came from their kissing and Piccolo found one hand travelling up into Gohan's thick hair, carefully of his nails his fingers weaved amongst the locks and played just enough to heighten sensation and not hurt.

Gohan leant in dominantly, hands slowly roaming Piccolo's back and torso, feeling each bump, muscle, line and more, the sheer heat remarkable while Gohan's tshirt gave more movement, riding up a little as Piccolo's other hand explored his torso, the slight graze of nails through cloth both ticklish and pleasurable and soon green fingertips did touch against tanned skin. A growl threatened low in the demi-saiyajin's throat, taking over the kiss, without intention, their centre of balance heavy upon Piccolo, they quickly found their bodies lowered, pressing into cushions, Piccolo's form cuddled by plush fabric and their positions especially intimate for them.

Gohan gazed downward, the lighting from television better, the movie having started over again and so deep blues illuminated the form beneath him, steel drum music was back enchanting the sound waves and slowly, carefully, Gohan joined him, most of his body beside Piccolo to avoid revealing a certain reaction though upon his knees so still above him, one hand on Piccolo's chest and the other by his head. Looking into Piccolo's eyes he saw the man was not entirely as confident as he had been moments ago, to be honest, as in love and as attracted as he was much of his own confidence was shaken too. So as he leaned down and kissed him, gently as first, trying to keep his own nerves in check which was difficult to do, every contact, shift and sense on high and screaming with vigour to just give in. Piccolo kissed him back, and eventually the kiss deepened as passionate as before, sparks of pleasure ignited with strength and panting louder with every moment, a flurry of kisses and touches found Gohan sucking his love's neck, placing a mark that wouldn't last long though in touch and sentiment more than lasting while his hands continued to feel over Piccolo's frame through the clothing, the dip of his waist a particular favourite to caress under large hands.

Piccolo's hands travelling under Gohan's shirt, not to any extreme or of indication to remove anything, more curious, the taste from before having awoken several delightful realms in the Namek's understanding of intimacy, his own antennae perked amusingly, Gohan's own curiosity finding himself with one hand then supporting himself while he continued kissing and nipping at Piccolo's neck, an urge in the back of his mind to bite fought with feeling as the other hand experimentally graced one of the antennae briefly.

The slightest squeak tippled the Namek's lips at such an unexpected sensation, a warm wave travelling through his flesh, misting his thoughts in an instant, and creating a dull but pressing throb in his sex. For a while this was fine, Gohan having enjoyed the noise immensely, to make the great Piccolo Daimao Jr squeak was quite the accomplishment, the attention to the antennae minimal but not fully utilised thankfully for Piccolo's own dignity but with one arch of Piccolo's back, igniting a strong and thoroughly arousing growl from his partner, he realised how little room he had. Of course, Piccolo knew logically that he was safe with Gohan, if he didn't he wouldn't be able to be as he had been, but that didn't change a sudden jolt of unexpected fright.

He needed to stop this, the shock of suddenness alarming Piccolo's mind, it was so unlike him, he had told Gohan several times before that he wanted a kiss to end, but a strong pulsing in his blood and pound of his heart told him one very simple thing: stop right now.

Gohan's growl escaped his throat, low and animalistic, but that arch of Piccolo's back had caused him to shift slightly, creating quite a sharp spike of pleasure in his member, when he felt a pause, before he could think, nevermind react: Piccolo retracted, his beloved, usually so calm and collected, practical and surefooted, but this was sudden, like Piccolo didn't even know what had just happened himself. Emerald hands in a single moment moved to Gohan's shoulders and firmly guided him away, upright as possible, the teen just catching his balance with some shock, and Piccolo sat up, clambering out from underneath the man and stood, pacing in that fidgety way others did, not Piccolo, eyes never resting on Gohan worryingly and both collected themselves as well as their breath.

Breath, inhaling and exhaling, shorter bursts than usual considering what the individuals had been up to, the only other sounds were from the television still replaying the movie, characters heavy in dialogue, charming voices soft enough to not distract as Gohan tried to find his head. So quickly everything had changed, the couple having been embraced closer than ever before, so heated and close, then in the next second completely apart, separated and cooling fast, a numbness to the senses bar a prevailing feeling of worry. Had he gone too far? What was it that he'd done exactly?

"Piccolo what's the matter?" he asked and the Namek's shaky movements heartbreaking, all he wanted to do was hold him and make him feel better but he figured it best to touch him, afraid he had somehow royally screwed things up. But even if he made a mistake or things weren't the most agreeable, Piccolo often handled things differently, this was so out of character, was it a panic? Just having a panicky feeling would set Piccolo all the more out of sorts, the foreign nature of it shaking him up further.

Piccolo wasn't sure what to do, part of him wanted to just walk out, mainly his feet, flighty in nerves which was so unlike anything he'd felt before, but another side told him that nothing bad had happened and still nothing bad was happening, he just, just...well he was a little freaked out. It wasn't Gohan, that concerned voice of his helping a little and he became a bit less shaky, Gohan was wonderful, and the pleasure? well he couldn't complain, he didn't know why anything had bothered him but the suddenness almost painful. Maybe it was the dominance thing? But he found hat so attractive! But Piccolo had never truly handed himself over to anyone like that, absolved any control or position like that, even when he sacrificed himself for Gohan all those years ago it had still been his own decision.

Taking in a deep breath, still not looking Gohan in the eye, the Namek moved back to the sofa, seating himself next to Gohan but not touching and fixed his eyes to the television, not really watching but it was a place to rest his gaze as finally he brought his breathing under control again though its precision was almost too calculated, Piccolo's guard having flared up unexpectedly. Piccolo was now seeing his guard as quite the burden, in most scenarios it served him well, but here? Not just a hindrance, but a startling scare, maybe his guard controlled him more than the other way around.

Piccolo appeared still apart from his chest rising and falling and his hands which didn't know what to do with themselves, Gohan however sat properly, eyes looking for any sign of anger or sadness, none of which really came, more confusion and frustration from what he could tell, coming down from both a high and a fright. "I'm sorry, was it the growl?" he asked with loving worry, grsping at any reason he could for why his love might have been upset and after a surprised pause Piccolo breathily replied, his voice whispered and softer than ever before "don't be sorry," making Gohan blink as he heard, blissfully Piccolo finally seemed to loosen up a little, his shoulders relaxing a little and on hand moving onto Gohan's, the touch speaking a thousand words and with shattered nerves the Namek let out a stressed laugh "...I kind of like it...when you growl." Finally Piccolo turned his gaze to Gohan, those eyes speaking all the confusion and intense emotions that had blurred by in that last few moments and Gohan responded, taking the hand tightly in his grip, and waited patiently for Piccolo to continue. After a small while, the sound of the television slightly erratic, a more violent scene which they ignored though it supplied ample atmosphere for what Piccolo's mind was dealing with, "I don't know what to say," he gave Gohan's hand a squeeze right back and explained as best he could "it wasn't you...I..." and his voice trailed, unable to.

Gohan wasn't used to that, Piccolo not knowing what to say, choosing not to speak was one thing, but being genuinely at a loss? The Namek didn't even know how to begin, but if one thing made Gohan feel things weren't too bad, Piccolo hadn't left the room, he easily could have and stayed away, and not only was he there but he allowed the demi-saiyajin to see him like this: exposed.

The teen just wished he could fix things, make his love happy the way the Namek did for him so naturally, a guilty expression hinting over his expressions as he waited for something to change, afraid to move in the fragile mood in the room, when to his surprise Piccolo stood, hands still clasped together, appearing much taller in contrast to the room and his seated position and tension peaked. Piccolo's next move had been completely unpredictable, silence, rambling, escape, anger, those Gohan's mind would have been prepared for, but slim fingers weaved with his in an intimate motion before Piccolo leaned down and kissed him.

The contact was soft but lasted, Gohan making sure he didn't move while Piccolo continued to feel the echoes of nervousness but ignored them, knowing just how important this moment was, and more a moment they parted before joining again, this time Gohan leaning in gently, not pushing or advancing just responding to the sweet kiss, chocolate and apple still present. "Piccolo, I don't need you to do this...I don't want to hurt y-" Gohan whispered with them so close, needing Piccolo to know this contact wasn't necessary unless he wanted too, but he was interrupted by another kiss, still just as sweet but a power behind it slightly stronger. And much to Gohan's relief Piccolo spoke, their faces so close as he did so "I know, Gohan, I promised you didn't I? I'm not sacrificing myself here."

Then Piccolo made a bold move, his position standing a little awkward so he seated himself once more, but instead of being by Gohan's side he lightly rested upon the teen's knees, his legs together across them and his right side against Gohan's torso, effectively sitting neatly in his lap. Right arm curled around Gohan's strong shoulders and the left one placed upon his boyfriend's chest affectionately. Gohan really wasn't sure what to make of all this: first Gohan had been nervous, then they had watched the movie, then made out and the chocolate...just wow...then Piccolo freaked out and now the Namek was in his lap and kissing him? Then it all made sense, not at all clearly, not all that rationally, but truthfully, when Piccolo finally found the words, kissing Gohan's cheek he spoke "I don't know what it is that's getting to me, I want to get closer to you but...obviously I'm not used to this, any of this, and for us...the way to figure it out isn't to walk away."

Blinking, Gohan tried to figure it out, Piccolo's guard so strong and Gohan did expect some strong limitations in what they could do physically, but the fact that Piccolo outright said that he wanted to get closer, that he addressed his own confusion on it...and that he was dedicated to dealing with it, progressing?

Then Piccolo kissed him on the neck, just below the ear as he had done earlier, instantly the teens mind enjoying the feeling though his nerves were a little shocked from what had just happened, "let's just...stay upright," Piccolo breathed, breath dancing over tanned skin and making dark hairs stand at the attention, "I felt a little...cornered" he confessed and Gohan realised just what had set him off, lying down against each other, like being backed into a corner, the panic far more understandable now. Kissing feeling far more delicate now, though electricity sparked immediately by fingertips and lips, Piccolo still a little shaken up but very much committed to the moment, knowing he wanted to keep kissing Gohan and to indulge that little bit more, the teen's hands hesitant at first but considering Piccolo's position he placed one on the Namek's back, caressing lovingly and the other firmly upon Piccolo's knee, thumb moving on occasion, sending warmth through both individuals and he kissed back with more control over the exchange, pressing his lips to Piccolo's sending tingling jolts and shivers relentlessly.

Steel drums played again from the television, the lighting emphasising the lithe elegance of the Namek's form, his left hand slowly travelling over Gohan's torso, shy at first, incredibly aware of every breath, shape and movement beneath his palm, Gohan's shirt riding up a little as it had done before and happily the couple fell into the embrace once more in great comfort, every survived hiccup a testament to their bond, a heat crawling over his cheeks no doubt staining them a shade of violet and a purple tongue flicked out in sign to his love what he wanted.

A subtle growl bubbled in the back of the demi-saiyajin's throat at that, and immediately set to please his beloved, legs shifting the Namek's light weight a little bringing him closer, though luckily not directly over his crotch for obvious reasons, and gently tasted over Piccolo's plush bottom lip, the swipe slow and deliberate causing them both to smile, tension broken, and their tongues danced eagerly in a fun filled kiss. Fun, a word often thrown away too easily, but its value critical and in that moment abundant, the couple with a million stresses and problems upon the horizon loved being with one another and forever would indulge.

Eventually Gohan's tongue took dominance over their kiss and Piccolo held back the moan that threatened to come out, feeling the teen's assertive movements, exploring his mouth, fangs and playing with his tongue, the sweet taste noticeable the more they kissed. Nerves shot pleasure throughout each form, making fingertips press and toes curl, Piccolo's hand needing some distraction it continued to touch over Gohan's torso, pectorals strong and sculpted, a pleasure to examine under curious fingers. And as the shirt rode up long nails found themselves tempted to travel underneath the fabric, toying with the hem teasingly as Gohan deepened the kiss and his large hand travelled upwards, caressing Piccolo's thigh with careful touches and finally Piccolo's hand moved beneath the shirt.

The warmth of Piccolo's hand a welcome touch as it mapped out every muscle, the abs rock hard and skin smooth, old scars adding texture, like rivers and grooves of a divine landscape they guided the Namek's exploration and as a long nail trailed gently Gohan growled into his mouth with unabashed enjoyment. A winning smirk over the Namek's lips and the two melted into eachother's touches, the hand on Piccolo's thigh while remaining safely positioned enjoyed the form felt beneath, the tensing of muscles, the sheer perfection of his beloved and feeling a familiar coil the teen's hands stilled, trying to control his urges, feeling a needy throb in his member as it threatened to harden. While the movement had been subtle, the hesitation and purposeful stillness, Piccolo seemed to react, slowing the kiss and leaning back, his weight almost funny how little difference it made in regards to his size, and the teen started to wonder if Piccolo was feeling cornered again.

However what came was yet another surprise for that evening, and one less than ideal but valuable and more than welcome, as the Namek took a moment, chest moving more than usual from the make out session, nevermind the heat that he just couldn't beat, but when Gohan's hands had tensed he felt the need to speak about it: in a way he was glad, he knew Gohan was eager and ready to give himself physically, sexually, and he was glad that the man had some self-control, caution was one thing and protest another and far more a downer. Before Gohan could voice any worry, hands still under Gohan's shirt feeling every shiver or twitch, the body more attractive in touch than sight and that was saying alot, but with an intake of breath he steadied his thoughts, voice low and his form in the teens view again illuminated by the television screen, his fine features more angelic with each flash of light, "all this patience is killing you isn't it."

Freezing, Gohan didn't know what the right response was, the option of 'no, I love you and would wait forever' while apt in his dedication, not a representation of personal struggle and the response 'yes, I want you completely and I want you now' while a representation of need, unrealistic and unfair. So he settled for a combination, voice in a whisper, a growl laved amongst his words, pleasure still very much a distraction from the sight of his beloved seated in his lap and still caressing him subtly: "I love you, so is it difficult to wait? Yes and no, you cruel cruel man" he chuckled and Piccolo smiled genuinely, the vibration a reminder of their positions and closeness, a blushing streak claiming both subtly in the darkened room.

Then the Namek looked into Gohan's eyes, obsidian depths indescribably exposed, speaking much and nothing in unison, light tone in voice but his audience hooked he spoke "joking aside...I know to you it just seems the right thing to do, being patient, but...it must be tough..." and Gohan's mind listened intently, thinking of how Piccolo must perceive his behaviour and care, before hearing something declared so rare and so sweet, intimate and naked, "thank you, Gohan."

Pure awe watched the Namekian, whose demeanour equally strong as shy in statement, those eyes, that expression, no words were needed in that moment, none came to mind: Gohan just kissed him again, and again, and again.

* * *

* * *


	32. Looking Dapper [Part 1]

"I don't wanna be a penguin!" came the odd exclamation, Goten's little arms were crossed and his bottom lip was sticking out with childlike stubbornness as his large eyes looked up defiantly to his mother, whom stood unmoving, perfectly prepared for such an argument as she held up a hanger, small sized suit neatly held upon it. Yes, the party was today, time had flown so fast since it had been announced, Hell, since Gohan and Piccolo had gotten together, hard to believe in two ways that the couple were at their one month anniversary: on one hand it felt like yesterday that Gohan had shocked his mother with the news, all craziness and change a fast blur, while on the other hand to thing that a relationship that felt so timeless and absolute was at a moment still so fresh and new.

With a sigh, Chichi looked at her little boy with a tired expression, she still had to get herself ready for the party and this feeble protest was eating up her time, and so with such knowledge she moved to her knees making her height not so contrasting to Goten's; the suit in plainer sight causing the boy to grimace. "Now, Goten, you're big brother wears suits and he looks so grown up. Don't you want to look like him?" and she waited for the boy's arms to loosen, hopeful yet unsure, and unfortunately no surrender came; "c'mon, sweetie, you want to look good for Piccolo and Gohan's day, right?"

"But I won't look good if I look like a penguin!"

"You won't look like a penguin" Chichi replied, not expecting to have to say such a thing, a slight twitch of her dark brow the sign of how this conversation was making her tick, but she was not about to give up "Goten, if you wear the suit, I'll cook whatever you want tomorrow night..." and Goten's body seemed to pause, not unfurling its position but definitely considering her words, "...and no studying for a week?"

And with that the boy was won, his arms unfolding and lip no longer pouting, instead a smile triumphant over his happy face and with a slight bounce he chirped "Okey-dokey!" Before Chichi could decide on her next move however, Goten's attention was caught in a snap by a presence outside of the house, of course, it was Piccolo. While Chichi wasn't trained in sensing individual ki signatures her boys could and they didn't react so happily to anyone's nearing but the Namek's, and his visiting so frequent there was no call for knocking, the door opened smoothly revealing the alien and the wintery scene outside.

Goten in his usual greeting ran like his life depended on it and claimed Piccolo's leg in a hug. Pressing his cheek to the fabric he looked up at the man with a welcoming smile "Hi Piccolo!" and the Namek gently guided the boy from him, before rustling his hair and saying "hiya kid" in a kind tone. Chichi spared him further touchiness and just gave him a clear smile, knowing her sons both tested his tough guy boundaries a great deal already.

Her eyes looked over the Namek, wearing his usual gi despite the weather and he had ceased wearing his cape and turban so often since they were always removed indoors. Apparently they were both weighted so much that when removed he needed to keep charging ki to them so they wouldn't crush what was beneath them, that's one hell of a way to train for sure. But her mind's cogs continued to turn and ticking brought forth her unexpected words, the Namek completely unprepared. "Piccolo, is that what you're planning on wearing?" she chimed, trying her best to keep cheek from her tone but struggling greatly next to sensitive hearing.

Piccolo stood unfathomably still at the question, a moment in the door and in a danger zone, the question one he had heard several years ago prior to the most ridiculous day and outfit in memory. And then she said it, "I still have the clothes from your driving lesson" and her serious lips wavered their cover and curled upwards betrayingly.

"No" he returned to his previous favourite word from his housewife lessons day with a frightening urgency, barely thinking before the word tippled his lips with vigour, why would she keep those clothes? everything about them was hideous and cruel: postboy indeed. But he couldn't leave it there, she had talked him into them once and he couldn't allow it to happen "Chichi, wearing my gi is of no offence to anyone, _postboy_ and the accompanying outfit is offensive to all those with sight and those even slightly in the zeitgeist."

And with that Chichi rolled her eyes, body loosening a little though her arms did fold, "I just think it would be nice if you dressed up for your party, it is for you and Gohan as a couple after all..."

"Burn those clothes" he stated surely and comically and Chichi let out a small laugh at such bluntness, "fine, I'll throw them out" she surrendered that much but she still heard an echo of "I said burn."

Moving on Chichi thought shortly on what route to take, she felt like exploiting Piccolo's feelings for Gohan was a tad too manipulative for something that really is Piccolo's decision. So she decided to take a different plan of action, "well, you can make your own clothes in a click...so...why not look _special_ for a _special_ occasion?"

"What?"

"If you can make weighted turbans I'm sure you can make a suit."

"I'm not wearing a suit either" came the immediate reply and the more she talked about this little fashion experiment the less he liked. At that moment Gohan walked into the livingroom slash battle arena and was suddenly bombarded with an odd command from his mother, "Gohan, don't you think Piccolo should dress up for today? He won't listen to me: talk to your boyfriend" she huffed before heading after a slightly dazed Goten to help him get dressed upstairs, her change all in a bit of a blur.

Realising that in a split second he had gone from going to greet his boyfriend before getting dressed to suddenly on a hazardous mission Gohan's expression momentarily betrayed its dismay. Taking a while to process his commands he realised, while he didn't mind like his mother that Piccolo wear a gi, he did like the idea of seeing him in something new, the apron a favourite addition already. Dark eyes looked into his boyfriends hoping for some softness, but before talking he resumed his usual behaviour and gave him a kiss, brief and sweet before saying "hello by the way," with a smile, but was met with a "I'm not wearing a suit. And I've not said this as much lately since she's been nicer but your mom really is craz-"

"Maybe so" the teen interrupted and looked up into his loves eyes, his own turning slightly puppy-like that this not turn into something drawn out or ugly, "but we both know she isn't going to give up on this, are you completely, 100% against wearing anything other than the gi?"

Piccolo's brow raised challengingly, of course he wasn't, but if the z senshi had taught him anything about fashion it was that even the social aren't always good at it. "No."

Gohan let out a small breath, okay, they had gotten somewhere, and then he found himself smiling, much to the wary curiosity of the Namek, and decided to explain. He moved forward and placed his hands on Piccolo's waist, fingertips warmed and he leaned up to his loves ear, not necessary for hearing but for effect, "plus I'd like to see you dressed up," came the low admission, Piccolo's ear twitching slightly at the hot breath tickling over emerald flesh. "I think you're gorgeous whatever you're wearing but I can't help enjoying the idea" Gohan continued and placed a simple but very deliberate kiss just below the Namek's ear.

Heat crept over Piccolo's skin at the teen's attention, he always knew just how to affect him, but he had to keep his mind, not only were they due for a party arrival but his integrity stood in the balance, for a moment Piccolo did wonder just what outfits Gohan was imagining considering his intimate manga collection but quickly banished it from his mind.

"I'm not wearing a suit" he established firmly but his body language loosened a little, opening to discussion in the hopes that a secure conclusion sometime soon.

Seeing the Namek's shoulders relax the teen knew he had gotten somewhere, "why? I know it's a bit stuffy but..." Piccolo just raised a brow and any argument on that front was silenced. There was something about a tie that felt like a noose to the Namek, they were different on Gohan though, emphasising his shoulders and strong neck, letting the eye trail as was most pleasing.

"Okay," Gohan spoke, making Piccolo realise his mind had wandered he jolted to attention again, "how about something casual, smart casual?"

"What kind of thing is 'smart casual'?" Piccolo instantly replied, by his expression the words meant nothing and the teen figured it best to give a demonstration. Picking up the remote controller he turned on the television and began flicking through channels, after passing sports and kids shows he found some entertainment slots and began pointing out some of the individuals, Piccolo's lips pursing a little as he considered the outfits paraded around. "I suppose if it'll get that harpie off my back."

"Thank you" Gohan sighed lightly, glad that his mother wasn't about to be grumpy all day and that he would be getting to see his beloved in something new. Watching said Namek think a moment and then click elegant fingers, a puff of smoke obscuring his form from view for a moment, and the teen wondered what he might look like afterwards, and while he had been expecting whatever it was to be attractive, Piccolo himself more than desirable, but as the smoke cleared he gulped, salivating and staring.

Piccolo stood in dark blue jeans making his already long legs appear endless and begging to be touched, the way they hung off his hips emphasising areas Gohan then just wanted to grab and hold close, instead of his usual shoes were dark shiny ones, and instead of a gi top a black long sleeved shirt clung to the immaculate body, arms appearing slender clad in dark soft material and a few buttons undone allowed the delicate collar bone to be seen. Gohan stared. Just stared. No hiding, no excuses, Gohan's eyes misted as he took in every detail, and just as he thought he might have to snap out of it, a lazy thought, but he'd thought it none the less, Piccolo seemed to react to the silent compliment.

Seeing Gohan look at him so hungrily, and so immediately, previously might have made the Namek on edge or at the very least wary, willing to accept and partake but not to lose his footing, but much more naturally than before the gaze gave the Namek a feeling of joy. Slightly unsure of how to present himself a slight blush crept over emerald flesh, but present himself he did, liking how his boyfriend clearly did _want_ him. So, with a little confidence, Piccolo decided maybe to be cheeky, smirking his velvet voice glided into sense "enjoy" and gave a turn, offering Gohan a full view of the new apparel and just how it fit. Soon finding himself containing a laugh at the teen's overwhelmed mind, among other things.

Shrugging off the silliness however Piccolo smiled slightly, it had been an odd couple of weeks since watching the film together, they hadn't been so intensely physical since but a bit more confident around each other, fun even, plus Gohan had visited a lot, whether that was because of the gossip mad masses at school or 17's new residence the Namek wasn't sure, but over the last few days he had found Gohan returning home in need of a kiss or ear to listen, and when visiting the lookout almost erratically there would be conversation or the like then instant connection, kissing and holding passionately. Or protectively, aware of the demi-saiyajin's dominant habits the acts were not necessarily so random as they felt.

But their attraction aside, they had a party to get ready for, apparently his wardrobe decision more than acceptable, the Namek reminded "don't you have to get changed?" But while the Namek's mood was light and practical the air quickly altered, Gohan stepping forward and pressing their bodies together in one swoop, even Piccolo took a moment to realise the shift, the fabric of his shirt slightly thinner than the gi, able to feel more of Gohan's muscles as their torsos touched, the heat returning to his cheeks as the teen kissed him deeply.

Gohan couldn't help himself, while he found Piccolo to be the sexiest person in existence anyway that outfit was killer, then to see his love blush and smirk, then indulge, it was just too much, so pressing his lips against those plush and unsuspecting ones sparks ignited the flame that burned brightly, a determined tongue gracing sharp teeth and penetrating with vigour. Strong hands pulled the taller man's body close to his and lips deepened their kiss with passion, tanned fingers moving behind Piccolo's head and the others against his hip, lightly playing across fabric and the new textures and fit he had yet to explore on his lover.

Piccolo was surprised by so much so quickly, Gohan's touch like lightning as their bodies pressed so completely against each other, how those hands he thought he knew felt against the shirt's thin soft fabric, Piccolo's jeans one would have thought would be a stronger barrier but the material only wrapped around his body tighter and the heat of the other was oh so noticeable. Gohan's mind was lost as his hands played with the hem of the shirt, not so inaccessible as a gi and sash, his curious hands then tickling and pressing against naked skin beneath.

He couldn't help himself, seeing Piccolo like this had been an unexpected thrill, a new world of possibilities entering his mind from Piccolo's shivers telling him the fabrics made a difference to sensation to just what array of outfits could he perhaps get his lover to adorn. He was just so hot, even with his reputation if Piccolo dressed like that more often Gohan might not have gotten there first, just, wow! Images and fantasies popping into though like the long dark shirt, he echoed to see the namekian just in that, it would be enough enough to be bashful in intimate areas but some fabric to play with and exposing those long perfect legs, or just the jeans! how they sank on the hips, to inch them lower and lower...

For a moment Piccolo thought it might just be the new clothing, that he felt against his thigh, like a hard zipper or thickly hemmed fabric, but as it grew larger and stronger against him, to much so it pressed uncomfortable against his flesh and the sheer heat was startling, what was that? a millisecond of puzzlement later and it dawned on the thoroughly kissed man, that what 'that' was. In instant deep and dark blush invaded his skin and he must have moved alarmingly as Gohan parted their lips, a heavy breath and gaze between the pair and hazy eyes locked in the warmth of their embrace.

"Whats the matter?" Gohan asked in a low whisper, Piccolo paused a moment before simply casting his eyes downward but not for too long as the visual was more graphic than he had mentally prepared himself for, his blush darkening even more, luckily the demi-saiyajin got the hint and followed the gaze to a sudden realisation. Then they were both blushing and Gohan most of all as he the truth met his brain…that was an erection. His erection.

He appeared about to panic, not sure how to respond to the namekian when said person seemed, while a little embarrassed, to be containing a laugh or amused smile. "W-what's funny?" he managed through a muddled mind and worried heart. He had been concerned that Piccolo might, well, he wasn't sure exactly, be concerned things were going to fast or seemed too real, yet there he was, entertained by Gohan's accidental arousal as that velvet voice teased "you have such self control."

Dark eyes widened but a smile laced through his expression, completely thrown he didn't know how to respond but still housed some concerns and as he was about to voice them Piccolo cocked his head in the cute way Gohan adored and kissed him briefly making the teen blink "get changed…and you may want to reign in him as well." Dark brows raised in surprise and nodded a little dumbly, unable to really process what what happening, it was unexpected, bazaar and sexy all at the same time.

"Right…I-" at a loss for words Gohan just kissed his love on the cheek with a still scarlet face and made his way gingerly to leave the room, looking back one last time before exiting Piccolo reassured with "I'm fine, really" with a smile "go" and made aching motion with his hands.

Shaking his head in disbelief Gohan ascended the stairs, somewhat uncomfortably in his current state, and out of Piccolo's view. a breath was released the namekian didn't know he was holding, he really was alright but there was a tension both in his mind and body ay what had just occurred, a tingling ache in his own intimate area for Gohan, not enough to be externally noticeable but more than stimulating. Sitting down to settle himself there was a certain excitement in what had just occurred, the proof of Gohans hunger for him, how light they could be with each other and then he remembered how it felt against him, the mere thought sending a shot of arousal to his core that was surprisingly powerful and needed to take his mind off of it, especially in such an exposed place.

He had to steady himself, he had a party to go to and the z sensei would all be meeting up for the first time since their relationship had been announced, at that he gulped, then there was the fact that Piccolo still hadn't spoken to Gohan about the meditation he wanted to do. He was stalling, he knew he was, for once in his life he had actual obligations from being an attentive partner to training Goten, the new threat and other things too. Life sure had changed and so quickly.

Piccolo's body relaxed somewhat, having distracted his mind enough to shake off previous heated feelings and as he waited on his boyfriend and family to get ready for the rst of the night, and with a sigh boredom his mind wandered despite itself…

'When the hell did Gohan get a manhood so…substantial?'

And with that thought Piccolo cursed his brain and took up his meditative pose because dear kami that line of thinking was not okay right now.

 

* * *

 

 

Gohan had immediately beelined to his bedroom, relieved he didn't bump onto anyone on his way and closed the door with a firm click and calmed himself which was easier said than done, not enough time to take care of his problem as he usually would he simply thought about unpleasant things and waited it out.

He was still in some disbelief at Piccolo, absolutely delighted of course, their relationship was going slow and steady, utterly dedicated and loving but certain areas requiring the additional support and patience. But areas he would wait dutifully for with his love to be fully comfortable.

And he had been so cheeky! the demi-saiyajin found himself grinning sillily as he moved to collect his outfit, mother approved outfit of course, as his mind recalled Piccolo's amused eyes and teasing nature, not dwelling too long for his own sanity but he really was impressed with how Piccolo was handling everything, only a month into their relationship and the same amount of time for Piccolo to be in anyway romantically inclined. But he loved Piccolo for so many reasons, his resilience and adaptability both admirable in battle and in personal matters.

Quickly dressed he fixed his hair in the mirror and was glad for having some say in his wardrobe unlike as a child, no bow ties or bowl cuts anymore, and he smiled at that. It felt like so long ago now, all those battles and new experiences, and some were when he thought of how young he must have been facing such daunting enemies and overwhelming obstacles, and he was ever so thankful for Piccolo's guidance through it all, keeping him right and well…and alive.

Dismissing his thought he'd had a million times, simply how thankful was to have Piccolo in his life and in so many ways, he adjusted his tie and let out a sigh before exiting his room.

He passed his mothers room who seemed to be searching for something, he only knew this by the less than perfect state of her room and her happy whisper of "found it." Lightly he asked "found what?" which had the woman turn her attention only slightly startled, "hmm? oh..uh, nothing sweetheart" she spoke, clearly slipping what was probably a purse or similar into her bag as she smiled looking her son up and down, "aw don't you look all handsome…and look at the time, we have to get going."

Mother and son headed downstairs as Chichi loudly beckoned the youngest from his room "Goten, enough huffing, c'mon!" and the pair entered the living room hearing a slight mumble from the child's direction.

Almost like she'd forgotten her previous request as she saw Piccolo she paused with some surprise, taking in the new appearance as he stood from his seat, a full vision coming to her and my didn't he look handsome. Chichi had never thought that would enter her mind, but he was, he looked fantastic and as she watched Gohan stand by his side with an inherited happy smile they just looked so good together. So right together. A pang of pride took her heart as she watched the young couple only to be taken from her thoughts as her youngest son descended the stairs with childlike footsteps and a new whine of "how come piccolo doesn't have to wear a suit?"

"i said enough huffing" Chichi responded but was smiling, Goten's pout more prominent but it was not issue.

Walking put to Piccolo she didn't want to embarrass him with motherly cooing and simply whispered a "thanks" with an appreciative smile and nod, which the namek returned somewhat relieved. At least she was satisfied without him wearing a suit. It wasn't like he hated them as a thing on their own, not on Gohan, now now anyway, a suit on a reluctant child was less appealing to him as he knew just how much Goten would want to feel comfortable andiron round and get dirty but he would be harmed in a single night of it. But Gohan, as a man with broad shoulders and able to make his own choices, it suited him nicely.

The navy suit wasn't too thick but still of quality, a black collared shirt underneath with a couple of buttons undone made it not seem so restrictive, and a slim red tie accenting the whole outfit but most of all it was those surer featured and strong jaw that made Piccolo enjoy the sight, no longer letting the suit wear him, Gohan wore the suit.

All adults somewhat distracted it was Goten's tugs on his older sibling's pants leg which drew their attention, "big brother, how come Piccolo gets to look all cool when we have to wear dorky suits?"

Gohan let out a laugh, not feeling too bad himself and just smiled down at the boy "sorry kiddo, them's the breaks."

"But-"

"Accept defeat" Gohan said softly, "besides, stay in Piccolo's camp and don't complain too much, I'm sure Piccolo wouldn't mind making yo a few things so show just who's student you are?"

And with that the four were heading out, Chichi with a leading chime of "this is your night you two," Goten in a dorky suit but now he had other thoughts and Gohan and Piccolo locked hands.

 

* * *

 

 

"Ooh, someone's been holding out on us" Bulma practically sang as she found herself looking the Namekian up and down…and up and down again, Gohan only finding it funny just how long she stared, and how quickly having only just opening the door to her guests of honour and she genuinely couldn't help herself. Not that he blamed her, Piccolo did look really hot.

"Behave woman" came Vegeta's voice from inside Capsule Corporation and she just laughed off her surprise, "right, of and especially you two!" she excitedly let them inside, do doubt the news of them being a couple some interesting topic for her as well as others. Upon entering the party area, most already arrived and a few several drinks in which was to be expected, as soon as they were noticed eyes were snapped in their direction, nothing serious in fact a few whoops sounded but their was general attention that couldn't be helped.

The place looked great, not too overdone, the attention had been made mainly to guest's enjoyments and comforts which was much appreciated, music played in the background and drinks and snacks in constant supply from the various robots the briefs had designed.

Gohan and Piccolo gave each other a private glance and a squeeze of the hand for comfort before their group moved closer to their bigger company. They saw Roshi, Oolong, Yamaha and Puar and other Kame House regulars sitting at long tables enjoying punch, wine and sandwiches, just by them was an indoor garden area, flowers i full bloom as Marron played with the grass and butterflies, Turtle making silly faces at her to get her giggling, her parents and uncle conversing right by her seated on a wall. Tien and Chautzu talking with Yajarobi and Korin; neither Dende or Mr Popo would be attending.

It was the Ox King whom had arrived separately that approached first welcoming his daughter and grandsons with how usual jolliness, obviously a little shy about bringing up the topic but he smiled at Piccolo none the less and the Trunks was practically sprinting over towards Goten and pointing out all the food and that they just had to have a contest to see who could eat the quickest. And with that the group was integrated, though Piccolo did see most eyes on himself, Gohan was smiling politely and waving hello in that way Piccolo had never gotten the hang of, another comforting squeeze of the hand made Piccolo look into Gohan's eyes as soon enough the crowd all seemed to move closer except for Vegeta who had made his way to the bar and the Androids; here it comes.

There were several welcomes and even more mentions of how they had seen Gohan's interview and had no idea they are together, a few congrats followed that quickly and then the question, it didn't matter who asked it because it was asked for all "so, how…when or how…well…how did this happen?"

This was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

 

With a delightful thrum of a healthy and expensive car engine Videl arrived outside of the famed Capsule Corporation, swerving dangerously into a stop, "crazy driver" mumbled Erasa from the passengers side as she fixed her hair in the rearview mirror before hopping out, Sharpener following suit and trying to find his footing. Despite being about ready to fall from dizziness is was his long blond locks which were of Erasa's priorities as she fixed those too with delicate fingers.

"I cant believe we're here, at the famous Capsule Corporation, about to meet the z senshi and Gohan's boyfriend!" her excited inflection showing what really had her excited, and with a by then less woozy Sharpener the three made their way to the door and blondes strained their necks trying to see the top of it while Videl rang the bell.

They were all excited, nervous, but excited, Videl had warned the pair that the z sensei were not exactly…common people, but in truth they were all wanting to get more or first interaction with Piccolo, the very fact that shy sweet Gohan was with such an interesting character was enough, then adding in Videls few happy descriptions and they just needed to meet him.

Soon enough Bulma as the dedicated host she was answered the door with a big smile and realised quickly who they were"Hi, you must be Videl, Sharpener and Erasa," looking to each as she named them "come on in, everyones already here."

As they walked through the corridors the music became louder, she sheer size of the place they were in was enough to intrigue them but when the corridor opened into the huge part area with glass ceiling showing the evening sky, garden areas and all manners of things inhabiting it, water features and eating areas, dance floor and more. It was so much.

Then there was the group. Both blondes were in awe and even Videl was taken aback slightly at the sheer mix of people under one roof, some they recognised from battle footage and martial arts tournaments, others were totally new to them and yet they still knew there were stories to tell.

"There they are" Videl chirped as her eyes spotted the couple of the evening and walked her friends over in their direction, said friends stepping tempo altered as their eyes also lay upon their destination, Gohan of course but it was his partner that had them stall. They had known who it was, they had been told and even curiously spied footage to remind themselves, but to see him in person? With gulps they prepared themselves to meet Gohan's boyfriend, none other than the Piccolo Daimao Jr.

"He's _really_ tall" whispered Erasa in awe only to hear a reply from Sharpener of " _that's_ what you notice?"

As they approached Videl smiled and the other two eventually managed to collect themselves, he only got taller the closer they got. Piccolo as the first to notice, the slightest twitch of his ear picking up a familiar gate and voices, he turned and Gohan followed soon after, an instant smile over his features as Videl returned it confidently with a greeting and wave.

"Hi Guys" Gohan spoke, and despite how they tried it was clear a couple of friends were nervous and couldn't help but notice his boyfriend, dark eyes looked to his partner and while most would have seen the strong calm Namekian Warrior Gohan could see just how still, too still he was, and knew he was nervous.

"Glad you could make it, about time you met each other…" Gohan started, hoping this went well and that things could relax eventually, he didn't blame them for being taken aback, Piccolo sure was a sight to behold, never mind with the added pressure of making nice for the sake of a friend so he helped it along "this is Piccolo" he gestured to Piccolo, even resting a hand on his beloved's strong arm while the other gestured back "and Piccolo, this is Erasa and Sharpener."

The blondes gave hellos, Erasa's eyes brightening out of her stupor a little better than Sharpener's and her smile coming a little easier, she even held out her delicate hand and Piccolo gave a, only noticed by his partner, nervous "its good to finally meet you both" and shook her hand, careful of his sharp nails and strength, Erasa even seemed a little surprised by the man's gentle and controlled touch, and the two men gave each other a firm nod.

A small pause sat between them, not sure what to say next and so Videl guided it along "I am starving, hope you don't mind if we eat?" her eyes looking among all to include them and eventually all nodded and agreed and as a group headed towards one of the many tables to eat.

"Wait," Erasa said, slowly becoming her usual happy self as she rummaged through her thoughts and turned to Gohan during their walk though looked to Piccolo as well "didn't you say in the interview, nemo...nami...?"

"Nameks?" Gohan suggested and she was immediately with a sheepish smile and corrected herself, "yes, Nameks, didn't you say Nameks don't eat?"

Gohan just smiled at Piccolo to speak, offering him an easy way to speak and be more involved, "I can eat" Piccolo replied, tone friendly though with such a deep velvety voice he couldn't speak without impact "I just don't need to in order to survive, water is enough."

As they took their seats, a table on grassy ground and surrounded by flowers and trees, music a little less thumping and loud, a variety of foodstuffs available and the robots scurrying about and ready to take any order if needed. "That must be so handy, wish I could go on a water diet" Erasa said and it made her friends smile but she shook it off, "so, what's you're favourite? Do you taste the same as humans?"

Gohan was a little thankful for Erasa's curiosity, for some it might be daunting but in this situation it seemed to be helping, and there was something that warmed Gohan's heart to see his friends getting along and learning about the love of his life. "I have to admit I prefer sweet things, fruit mainly, like apples" and at that Gohan coughed at the sudden need for self control but managed, Videl giving an odd glance but without other incident, "I think it's the same, but the best seasoning to any food is hunger and I don't have much of that usually."

"What a nice way to put it" the blonde smiled, she was definitely a little enamoured, still nervous bit her eyes twinkling almost as bright as when she was shopping; almost.

"So you guys have been together a month officially huh?" Videl teased a little, making Gohan blush faintly and place a hand behind his head in a Son fashion, "yeah, feels both longer and like it just happened."

"Well thats understandable, you've known each other for years and a lot's happened recently" Videl spoke as she picked up on of the many snacks and began filling a glass with soda and ice.

Finally Sharpener seemed to get over at least some of his shock and joined the conversation "y-yeah, still amazed that you took on Cell, even more amazed at how the school turned upside down overnight when we found out" and with they knowingly tired smiles were shared, they'd stuck with each other through quite a lot lately and it was nice to celebrate a little with them.

"That's partly why it was kept quiet, unfortunately, but what's done is done, besides you guys can know a lot more now…" about to continue it faded to a curious quiet, their attention was taken as a certain member of the z sensei approached the table, to the uninitiated this was simply a somewhat intimidating member of the larger group, but even Gohan and Piccolo cast their eyes with some amusement as they saw the Saiyajin Prince of all people come to a stop by them.

"Hey Vegeta" greeted Gohan while in return Vegeta just grunted but with a light level of attitude, which meant it was a good day, and placed a tray on the table, a slight clang making the blondes flinch and with matching sarcastic thoughts of 'well he seems friendly.'

Despite the man's aura that told most to not even breathe wrong the teens were impressed to see how easily Piccolo spoke with the man, a quickly came to realise that attitude was not necessarily filled with malice, they actually seemed to get a long. "Are you playing waiter?" the Namekian asked in a teasing manner.

"Shut it Namek, it's a gift from the woman."

It was then that Gohan spied just what they'd been given and saw the ornate cups and pourer and said without much thought, his mother had raised him after all, "we're a bit young to drink sake."

Vegetal just smirked "and what a good boy you are" to which Gohan just face palmed himself and Piccolo did let himself smirk ever so slightly, "you're young to buy it - not drink it, live a little, besides at least one of you will definitely remain sober" gesturing to Piccolo, and Gohan had never considered that before.

Then a sudden friendliness came "congrats," Vegeta said sparing a glance to each of the young lovers and then decided he was bored "and if I'm gonna talk like that I need to drink more" then left leaving a somewhat bewildered group behind though they were quickly learning to shake these things off around here.

"So how's that, the always staying sober thing?" asked Erasa to Piccolo, her tone bubbly and genuinely curious.

Without much thought meaning he was growing more comfortable he answered "Namekians can regenerate quickly, that includes my blood so even if I get an initial buzz it wouldn't last long." Gohan registered this and recalled other part occasions when he had seen Piccolo drink, he wasn't a drinker per say but he would toast with the group and accept the occasional to be polite, the only person he really drank with was Vegeta for a sake or two as they conversed. Piccolo always looked so elegant as he drank as well, this thought especially powerful as he watched Erasa pour out four cups of warm Sake before placing the pourer back on the convenient mini heater on the tray keeping the beverage just the right temperature and all took their cups and the teen watched his boyfriend delicately take the first sip, so picturesque Gohan wondered why he hadn't taken up photography yet.

It was Sharpener's voice that kept him grounded as he continued the topic "That's so handy, not just for hangovers, but that kind of healing must come into play a lot if you guys are in fights all the time."

"Telling me" Gohan spoke easily, knowing all the times it had saved them all and saved his beloved to boot. "If only humans had it, right?" Sharpener opened the question but it was Videl to answer "I think we'd just get ourselves into more trouble to be honest, 'let's try and get the world record for worlds stupidest stunt, we were so close the last time when I crushed my femur and three ribs'" she joked but it wasn't far from the truth and a gentle laugh sounded between them.

"Anyway, drink up" Erasa smiled and sipped her drink generously and all followed suit, Gohan not the biggest drinker but not the type to let himself get too out of his comfort zone, the warm sweet liquid a treat to the lips.

"So who are all the z senshi?" asked Sharpener, casting a glance around, "I recognise a few I think but there's so many."

And with that Gohan looked to his beloved and they set about the less than easy task of summarising the z senshi, starting with Vegeta as 'that polite gentleman you just saw' and talked about how strong he was, stubborn but a much needed member of the z senshi, and how he was married to their host none other than Bulma Briefs, their son and so on.

The task becoming more interesting as people were recognised, Sharpener surprisingly recognising Master Roshi as 'one of the greatest martial artists in the world' years ago and when asked the jesting question of "so is he like one of those cool respectable senseis like you see in the films? Wax on wax off" and all they could do was be polite, fair to the mans skills and his teachings but did imply warning to both ladies of the man's lecherous habits. Then throwing in Oolong to that warning as well while they were at it.

"Is that Yamucha?" Videl asked nodding generally in his direction and Sharpener perked up as a huge fan of sports "yeah baseball hero" and the couple just let them leave the description there. Their descriptions carried on, Krillen and his family, skimming over technical details of course, Yajarobi and Korin and that yet that was a talking cat and no they didn't really know why, and they all supposed much stranger things were in their banks of experience.

"Okay..." Gohan said softly as he realised they had run out of people to describe, somewhere along the way in their discussion the blondes had clearly gotten a little distracted…by none other than Piccolo again. Sharpener's eyes were low but staring, like trying to figure out the patterns on Piccolo's just visible wrists and likely all the information he was learning, meanwhile Erasa simply stared up at him taking in all the details and angles of his face and… "I know I'm not a common sight but you might want to work on at least hide it a bit better" a slight smirk told the pair not to worry as they hadn't offended him but they said a "sorry" anyway, Videl and Gohan chuckling in the background.

"It's fine really, I'm used to it."

Erasa was the first to recover and back to her many curious question she was so taken with this but she was the type, a new hobby, a new trend, a new person to talk to, she was an engager and so randomly seemed to pop a question into the conversation "so…if Nameks don't eat...why do you have fangs."

Blinking at the sudden change Piccolo could only liken their conversations to being similar to his and Goten's, seemingly random and somewhat sweet but there was an underlying thread, she was a young soul, and a young soul that was taking in lots of details. "We can eat hence teeth, but as for the _fangs…_ I'm not sure, I suppose it's for an extreme circumstance as a weapon or to get past shells or skin for fruit, in case we ever need them. Why do you have an appendix?"

Erasa just giggled and replied a firm "fair."

The conversation continued on just as curiously and seemingly randomly, with jokes and laughs and stories from scool, life and the z senshi, Gohan admiring his boyfriend the entire time, he wasn't such a talker usually but things seemed to work well here and Piccolo was making an effort, his nerves having mostly gone from what the teen could tell and he just couldn't help but feel warm inside. Or maybe it was the sake, or both.

Either way he Gohan felt like he had sleepwalked into Erasa talking about beauty school and being bystander to the blonde asking Videl about helping her practice a whole manner of things that sounded either bazaar or painful. Then cam a mixture of the two as Erasa spoke about a weekend job she had gotten and, in preparation, if she could pierce her ears?

"No" came the firm reply from the dark haired girl and an instant whine followed "please, you'd look nice with them, help make you more girlie" which received an instant look of distaste and a returning sound of "no" and Piccolo could only recall being offered a certain apron.

"i really need the practice though…" as as she accepted that Videl would not be changing her mind big blue eyes shifted from her to the young man beside her "Sharpener?" It sounded so innocent.

"No way" Sharpener spoke with a tinge of fear in his voice but masking it well enough, and when she gave him adorable big puppy eyes he stumbled but just managed "nope, it would get in the way of my game play" and she rolled her eyes and sat back in her chair, seemingly defeated.

"…what about cutting your hair?"

"Don't mess with the hair!" Sharpener responded with no stumble, man clearly had priorities and all shook their heads a little but amusedly so. Then, unexpectedly she moved to her next target of "…Gohan?"

"Sorry" he replied immediately and hid behind his sake cup as if it would protect him, "why?!" she mewled as her guinea pigs rebelled against her one by one.

"My mom would kill me" Gohan replied easy as day, on the one hand, it was true, Chichi would not be happy in the slightest but ont he other hand, even if he didn't have that convenient excuse Piccolow as sure Gohan would find another. He seems slightly afraid of her proposal and he recalled Goku was afraid of needles to a hilarious level and he pondered if Gohan might be the same.

His mind did explore other options, maybe he was just afraid of her rather than the needle, was she bad at this cosmetic stuff or something? She seemed a bit ditsy but Piccolo doubted if she thought she'd hurt anyone she'd go along with it. Plus her own makeup and hair were done well...

Lost in his thoughts he noticed a moment too late that those large baby blue orbs were waiting and resting on him in that adorable way like a puppy begging for a treat and slowly the others in the group came to realise what Erasa was trying to achieve.

"Don't even think about it" was Piccolo's response.

"Please," she began, her tone soft but he could tell she really wanted to practice on someone, "you can regenerate anyway!" she reasoned well.

"Erasa you just met the guy" Videl argued on Piccolo's behalf, trying to spare him from her uncanny ability to get her friends into odd experiments.

Gohan just sat in some awe, well she''d certainly gotten over her nervousness over the Namekian, when suddenly he was asked a question "oh c'mon, Gohan don't you think Piccolo would totally suit pierced ears, maybe a few helix piercings too" gesturing to the upper part of the ear.

"How much do you want to pierce?" Sharpener asked is slight shock at how forward she was being, he still clearly some of his earlier nerves in tact though much better.

"Just ears, but I really think I can do this well, I've had a little training but I need the practice and I'd rather on a friend than on a paying customer" her point a fair one as she turned back to Piccolo "since you can heal, and your so tough, I could get more practice on you and if it does go wrong or you don't like how it looks you can just heal, right? No regrets. Plus you'd so suit them, right Gohan?"

"Uh…" Gohan blinked, trying to find his tongue through the blur of the situation, and found himself managing a half alright answer "w-well I can't say that he wouldn't suit them...but at the same time I don't want you going anywhere near him with a needle."

Erasa sighed and puffed her cheeks a little as she felt disappointment coming her way, "I've got no one to practice on, how am I supposed to get experience when my friends wont even let me-" she looked so frustrated, if she weren't so well kept she'd be teary eyed and and she seemed very sweet, Piccolo decided that he kind of liked her, even though she was into makeup and fashion way too much, she was really nice.

"Fine."

"W-what?" she asked, not feeling like she heard him right and too afraid to get her hopes up.

"If you mess up or I dislike it I can always heal it right away" he highlighted from her own reasoning earlier and he watched as her eyes brightened in realisation and a big beaming grin stretched across her face: she just looked so happy!

"Thank you!" she chirped like a hyper little bird and to some surprise braved to stand and gave a hug around Piccolo's shoulders, her slim arms squeezing with affection and her smile not budging a bit. The Namekian found himself freezing for a moment but was quick to deal with her as gently as possible and in a light nature made a small gesture and said "shoo" to which she giggled and went back to her seat, a bounce all the way.

"Thank you so much, my training still has a while yet to go but you will be my first, and, just, oh, just – yay! i'm so excited!" Piccolo just gave a short nod at what was agreed and was glad to not feel any nervousness at it, and seeing her so cheery he certainly didn't regret it. Though casting a glance to his boyfriend he knew a worried look would be waiting for him and indeed it was, those dark brows furrowed ever so slightly and a busy mind at work and rather than ask outlaid he opened up their telepathic link.

Only a mild surprise showed if one was looking as the demi-saiyajin felt the link connect them and he was asked 'whats the matter?' in a tone that half knew the answer already.

'…are you sure about this? she's...excitable, as you can see," Gohan started in their messaging, making sure to look entertained as his friends continued chatting, "and ditsy too she might make mistakes, plus piercing hurts and..."

'And that's why she needs to practice, who better to practice on? I can heal, I wont scar and I don't have some overprotective mother to answer to.'

'Actually my mom might have an issue, she'll go on about you looking like you're in a gang' Gohan said imagining his mothers reaction, it was not pleasant.

'So ex-demon king is fine but jewellery, even piercings that she herself has, is a no go?'

'I don't make the rules' Gohan replied, hoping the talk of an angry teacher might make the Namek change his mind but as he heard 'I should hope not, it's stupid, and as for 'it'll hurt,' are you serious?' he let that hope slip away.

'Yeah I wasn't thinking, if you can rip your own arm off you can handle a needle.'

It took only a few moments more and Gohan's company exchanged some looks at each other at the couples slightly vacant behaviour, they were clearly communicating but no words passed and the blondes decided they didn't need to know and chalked it up to the fact they, well, they're a bit weird but weird was okay.

 

* * *

 

 

In the darkening sky, as headlights flashed over road and trees and civilians passed by unaware a subtle danger scurried amongst them, through the city and with a goal ever closer, the odd dodge of a vehicle and startled canine barking in warning, the mechanical creature finally reached it's destination. Just outside of Capsule Corporation lurked the sharp footed arachnid branded with a red ribbon and it slowly attempted to make it's way inside.


	33. Looking Dapper [Part 2]

The happy chatter filled the cold evening with warmth, the bite unfelt within the Capsule Corp walls as music played and drinks were poured, eventually a steady number moved to the dance floor, Mr and Mrs Briefs showing the youngins they could move with their retro styling, Bulma deciding she wanted a dance regardless of her husbands resistance and had somehow dragged a still bewildered Tien from his conversation, Sharpener and Erasa deciding to join the fun started their own as others watched, eventually even Chichi and Krillen shared a friendly dance with smiles the entire time.

"Why don't you two dance, it's your party after all?" Videl asked as she watched Sharpener twirl Erasa, her brown eyes twinkling from their seats.

"Piccolo doesn't dance" Gohan replied quickly, though a dreamy enough tone to tell it was a light topic, although no doubt Gohan would be more than happy to see the sight were the Namek to oblige.

"Aw, everybody can dance" Videl spoke with a hum, her eyes glancing to the man in question only to receive a vague "can and will are different things," she just smiled and turned her eyes back to the dance floor, an airy shrug over feminine shoulders. Then is became Piccolo's turn to look, the idea of dancing didn't appeal to him, certainly not the spectacle of it, humans were definitely odd creatures, but that wasn't what made him stall, Videl could surely have a next dance with Sharpener after Erasa, hell Videl could dance with whoever she liked but the fact of the matter was she wasn't dancing right then and she clearly wanted to.

Piccolo opened the telepathic link again bringing Gohan's happy gaze to him not that it strayed for long anyway, the sensation usually the more startling part but Gohan blinked in some surprise as he heard the words clear as day 'dance with her'.

Slightly confused the teen ventured a 'what?' with little answer foreign on his own, 'dance with Videl, ask her' the Namekian repeated.

Gohan's mind drew a blank, it wasn't that he wouldn't be happy to dance with his friend but considering residual feelings some wouldn't suggest such a thing, but then again there was nothing to fear, their loyalty unquestionable but he couldn't stop the words coming out in a tumble 'but I'm with you'.

'Gohan it's dancing, check out Goten for Kami's sake" and he did seek out his little brother who turned out to be jumping around amongst others dancing, Trunks not far behind as they simultaneously stuffed their faces on what they could hold and move with at the same time and a grin at the cuteness couldn't be stopped. "So long as you come back to kiss me, who cares? I'm not into it but you can enjoy things even if that's the case." Gohan smiled wider and stood, breaking the telepathic link Gohan leaned down and pecked his beloved on the cheek, a fleeting tingle left in its wake, and whispered, "you're the best".

 

* * *

 

 

As the pair of friends joined the other dancers Piccolo picked up what was left of the sake and his cup before heading towards the bar, on his way he received several smiles and a few well wishes, it was bazaar really, the news seemed to have changed how people reacted to him, the news of the relationship obviously a shocking realisation and completely unexpected but perhaps it made him seem more, for lack of a better word, 'human' to them? Not to mention the clothes, everyone's eyes lingered at least a moment longer than normal on him, some more than a moment, but mostly it was like they were re-meeting him.

Deciding it made no difference to him, at least for now, the Namekian arrived at the bar just as Roshi and Oolong were leaving, several pourers and bottles in arm as they headed back to their picnic area, which left the Namek to the remaining company of the one and only Saiyajin prince.

"Hey waiter" Piccolo teased in greeting as he took a seat, the white smooth chairs without the creak of the Son's furniture, and placed the sake on the bar with a subtle clink.

"Very funny" the prince said sarcastically before taking another swig of his ice cold beer, cool droplets running their way over dark glass, he swivelled in his chair slightly to see the Namekian more clearly and look out at the rest of the party, Piccolo not needing the visual as he could hear everything clearly anyway. "Who are the brats anyway?"

"Hm?" Piccolo wondered a moment before realising who he meant, pouring his still warm enough sake into the small cup he answered "Sharpener and Erasa are the blondes, all friends from Gohan's school, Videl is Hercule's daughter".

"Poor girl" Vegeta only slightly joked, "she a 'fighter' too?" as he said 'fighter' his free hand made air quotes but Piccolo was quick to defend "no, don't worry about that, she has a lot of potential and definitely a fighter: no air quotes needed".

Giving a nod in understanding Vegeta placed the bottle down and stretched out his shoulders slightly. "The woman was adamant that you two get this celebration, not your stye though eh Namek?"

"Can't say it is but good intentions I suppose. Besides…with all that's been going on lately people seem to need the distraction. Can't imagine she left you much alone when she found out though, about me and Gohan, I mean."

Vegeta made a face that conveyed all the needed to be said and a low chuckle escaped the pair, "didn't help she knew I knew, she asked a lot of questions" Vegeta's mind seemed to go through a list in his head, a rainbow of reactions in such a short time was rather troubling but decided not to press the issue "a lot of questions, crazy woman."

Both continued drinking until Vegeta was on his next beer and ordered Piccolo's sake while he was at it, the service robot quick to start and soon enough the pair were sipping their cool and warm drinks respectively. A comfortable pause lay between them as the sounds of the party echoed over but not too bothersome, when the prince smirked and said teasingly "nice outfit, by the way."

Piccolo just smirked wider and replied cheekily "thanks, your wife seemed to like it" receiving a sudden laugh from the dark haired man which was also part trying not to choke on his drink, not expecting the reply but appreciating the humour. "Beats 'bad man' and 'postboy' anyway" Piccolo said lightly though he still shook his head at the memories.

"Postboy?" Vegeta asked though he could guess it was some fashion disaster of days gone by.

"Never mind, just blame Goku" and with that Vegeta just gave a nod and took another sip, Piccolo joining as he let the sweet liquid pass his lips and fell into a relaxed conversation as they often did at these functions.

 

* * *

 

 

Videl and Gohan danced together with fun smiles in place, they weren't the best but they found a way that worked for them, laughing at themselves as much as anything else they happened to joke about. Gohan guided her smaller form into a turn and then back towards himself, her dress which Erasa had demanded she wear fluttering about her as she moved.

"So what were you two talking about?" she asked when their faces were a little closer only to receive a somewhat clueless look from Gohan and so she put her feminine arms around his shoulders she they could hear each other clearly through the music "I'm not really asking that, just, didn't your mother ever tell you not to use telepathy at the table?" with a smirk.

"I…you could tell?" Gohan's brows raised in surprise as he recalled his conversations and how intuitive she really was.

"I can tell you have a great connection, and it's not just language" she said as their bodies fell into step slightly smoother than before in this new position. Gohan was thoroughly impressed and that look took the young woman by surprise somewhat, she had just meant to confirm what she'd thought she'd seen, they seemed to to it quite often and really did mean to compliment their relationship…yet…at that handsome face smiling at her, enjoying her company and dancing with her in a way that felt so very good her heart both swelled and felt all too tight at the same time.

She did still have a crush on Gohan, she knew that but every now and then she could start to forget just enough, usually when she saw his relationship with Piccolo be so very perfect she had no place in it not could it ever be destined for less than eternity. She enjoyed dancing with him as a friend but as it went on there was still that part of her that wanted him and for the dance to be romantic, a fantasy she couldn't shake. But she would control it.

Wanting the dance to change in how they moved, something a little less close and like how they were earlier before her thoughts and heart strayed. Stepping back a little, removing her arms from around his shoulders and with a joking tone chirped "it's probably a good thing Piccolo won't dance."

"Why's that?" he asked curiously.

"Because if he _can_ dance, sweetie you do not have the moves" she laughed and after a second to take in her words sounded a " _hey_!".

 

* * *

 

 

"There's something bothering you, spit it out?" came the blunt statement and question from Vegeta, his expression unchanged despite the sudden turn in conversation. It was rare for him to ask like that unless related to potential danger but it was becoming more and more frequent recently, no doubt Piccolo's relationship development making his life more complex than it ever was before.

"It's nothing really" the taller spoke, trying to shrug it off but there was one thing on his mind, which with a more complex life now meant several things on top of it, sometimes he did miss simpler times though it was worth it.

Sipping his beer dark eyes continued to look out at the party "it's not the girl is it?" he asked without pressure, just a thought though it was quickly and effectively answered with "no, I'm glad gohan has someone else he can be close to and they're not romantic in the slightest." Vegeta did raise a brow as he watched the girls eyes and just how they watched the demi-saiyajin having the Namekian clarify "on Gohan's side of things anyway."

"Well then what is it, its not often I give a damn so don't make my repeat myself" came the flat and secretly caring response and the Namekian let his shoulders sink slightly as he tried to figure out what he wanted to say though when he did the words made little sense "I want to meditate…"

"You always meditate."

Rolling his eyes slightly he turned away from the bar and faced the part like the prince, the busy people all enjoying themselves as he tried to explain what eh meant "it's…a full meditation, it's not like what I usually do. I could be out for days, weeks even…I know it sounds silly but I've got...obligations now."

He thought the Saiyajin might mock but instead received a hearty "it sucks, huh? Welcome to the awful idea of community" and he tipped his bottle in a cheers motion and drank again.

"Tsch, tell me about it. I've got Chichi's lessons, promised I'd train goten, helping Erasa now, dating Gohan and every other thing that's going on, I know it doesn't seem like much but all I did before was train and wait to be useful, it's a bit of a leap."

Nodding, Vegeta seemed to understand and queried "so what does this meditation do?"

"You know how some humans go on a break and call it 'soul searching'?" Piccolo started to elaborate to receive a "yeah" Vegeta making a face, clearly unimpressed though he did find the next part intriguing "well I'd be literally soul searching, dimensions of the mind and subconscious as well as my fusions, just...find some footing."

"I don't see why the brat would have a problem with that."

"He might think I have doubts about us" the Namek said without his usual guard, he could try and blame the sake but in truth he wanted to talk with someone about it, not to mention Vegeta was probably the best informed outside of the relationship due to friendships, common things about Saiyajins, hell he could tell that him and Gohan hadn't had sex yet.

"Do you?" came the blunt question but without malice or judgement.

"No, I..." and he paused, his guard taking over again, he knew what he was close to saying when Vegeta commented "I get it now" and thankfully he never said it aloud but in his expression, those eyes, he knew the prince knew. Piccolo had doubts in himself, many insecurities, but that wasn't exactly news.

It was then that a familiar android came to the bar and ordered a beer also, the dark haired man taking a seat next to Piccolo "hope I'm not interrupting anything, ladies" he teased and both gave an amused smirk then shaking heads. "Had to get away, Marron's my niece but she likes to pull hair."

Glad for the interruption the three began a calm chat, though the Namekian couldn't help but notice the androids eyes lingering a moment longer than most, it could just be odd for him to see him like this but those thoughts still entered his mind, it didn't bother hm too much though, it was just bazaar to think that anyone like him like that, that included Gohan but at least they'd known each other for so long. The android, fast genuine attraction toward Piccolo? That was even odder to him.

"What happens when androids drink? I know they're part human but still..?" Piccolo spoke, lightening the mood which was not usually his role but Vegeta and Seventeen weren't as well aquatinted. The long haired man gave a friendly shrug, he didn't know either, so just replied "it goes in my belly and makes me happy" to a laugh.

 

* * *

 

 

Erasa and Sharpener were dancing, their arms and legs moving to the faster tempo the music had changed to when Erasa felt a sudden bump to the back of her knee making her stumble a moment. Turning she noticed a head of black hair and a sheepish expression, a little boy accidentally having nudged her "oh, hiya handsome, what's your name?" she asked, the blondes stopping their dance.

The boy shyly averted his eyes at the compliment which made her want to just pinch his cheek, "G-Goten" he managed and eventually worked up the nerve to look up to her big blue eyes.

"Oh, you're Gohan's little brother, we're friends of his at school," then she noticed a lavender haired boy quickly following Goten to see what was happening "and that means you're Trunks?" she smiled and both boys blushed at how pretty she was, so cute, and at their stand still on the dance floor more people started to mingle. Erasa waved Sharpener off as he went to talk with Yamaha about sports and she decided to have a little fun; "you want to dance with me, Goten, Trunks can have next?"

Goten nodded coyly and she couldn't contain the giggle, his cheeks a shade of red and his tiny hand reached up to hers. "I don't want to dance" Trunks said defiantly, whether it was out of male bravado or playing second fiddle she wasn't sure which he crossed his arms and made the excuse of dancing being for 'sissies.'

"How about with me?" came the request from behind the boys, Videl and Gohan standing with amused expressions and Videl with a smirk as she elaborated "c'mon Trunks, bet we can dance better than those two" she said to allow the boy an excuse and with that the pairs were set, Gohan smiled and left Videl to her new dance partner and the adorable dancing commenced.

Gohan's dark eyes surveyed the party and took in all his friends and comrades enjoying themselves, quickly he was watching his little brother and Trunks adjusting to dancing with the teen girls but instead of them crouching down they decided to fly and meet their heights. With a happy smile he looked for his beloved and was quick to settle his sights on the gorgeous Namekian at the bar, damn that outfit did look amazing on him, how it clung to every muscle and curve, how it hugged his never ending legs and hips, not to mention how elegant hands held his sake and lips he would happily worship were brought to the hot drink.

Like a bee to nectar he made his way to the bar and realised Piccolo was in a joint conversation with Vegeta which was common enough and Android 17, a slight clench told Gohan he was still a little on edge around the man, being a territorial demisaiyajin didn't help things, and he would have dismissed it as a silly feeling that frankly didn't apply but then he noticed that the androids eyes were not too different form his own. Piccolo did look delicious and Gohan wasn't the only one with a hunger.

His steps slowed slightly, it was strange to actually see someone else looking at Piccolo like that, it wasn't hidden yet, at least his outward behaviour was friendly, he wasn't leaning in too close or reaching to touch the Namekian, he was being respectful but it certainly made Gohan's heart beat that little bit harder. His attention was stolen when his mother walked up to the bar picking up a tray for her table, Bulma and a few others still chatting, he watched as she made a friendly greeting to Piccolo and the whole exchange was a little surreal. Man, things had changed.

She seemed to just be checking up on him while at the bar and then, curiously, she took out a small, gift tissue wrapped item from her handbag and left it on the counter and whispered for the Namekian alone to hear, she seemed to be smiling wider at that point and then collected the drinks and was on her way, leaving the mysterious item behind. Deciding it was as good a time as any, Gohan snapped himself out of his thoughts and continued on his way.

As he neared the bar he heard a "hey brat, nice moves" sarcastically from the dark haired prince, Gohan just shrugged and replied with "don't knock it till you've tried it Vegeta" as if the man would ever do such a thing.

"I don't think I could move like that if I tried."

As Gohan got close enough he leaned down and briefly kissed the Namekian on the temple so as not to display too much infant of others, Piccolo chimed a reply teasingly with "though it is within the power of imagination and is _hilarious_ by the way."

"Shut it" came an unmalicious remark and all chuckled.

Piccolo took in a slightly deeper breath and decided it was now or never, just talk with Gohan about the meditation and figure things out as they went, opening a telepathic link quickly he said 'can I talk to you in private?'

Gohan blinked and was quickly reassured with 'it's ok, but just some time alone?' and he received a subtle nod from his boyfriend and said to his present company "back in a bit" and placed his current pourer in front of the Android who was quickly finishing his current drink and said "its too sweet for Prince Sourpuss, enjoy" and moved to leave, an understanding tip of the bottle from Vegeta in a show of support he would deny ever happened, and picked up the mysterious package that seemed soft in material as the Namekian tucked it under his arm.

What could Piccolo want to talk to him about? Maybe the party was getting to him, it was a lot of socialising for one day but he seemed to be taking it in good stead so far, whatever it was he was heading to find out, the pair walking side by side. About to leave the party room towards one of the gardens Piccolo suddenly stopped in his tracks and brought his free hand toward his ear.

"What's wrong, love?" Gohan asked concernedly.

With his voice slightly gruffer than normal, implying he was in discomfort, he explained ominously "there's a high pitched noise, and I don't think it's the music…"

As Chichi settled drinks down at her table and took her seat again, Bulma looked at her curiously and wondered similarly to Gohan what the item had been and so she just asked "what was that about, that thing you gave?"

The dark haired woman smiled as she sipped her cocktail, most amused by her next few words, "well, believe it or not, I taught Piccolo how to knit…"

 

* * *

 

 

A quiet yet menacing metallic stab of pointed legs over white pristine floors followed the small and focused little machine, the spider-like robot making its way through Capsule Corp hallways and rooms, searching for it's ideal target…

A list of names at priority, having learned from its predecessor new tactics were in place, seeking out top ranking compatible targets, its surveillance abilities identifying people as it went. Reaching the party room the busy happy people noticed no additional presence as it crept inside hiding behind decorations, tables and the like, edging its way closer and closer still to the crowds of people.

The spider paused a moment to consider Android 18, sitting with her husband and daughter sipping punch it assessed if it should pursue her due to close proximity and compatibility but instead carried on for a stronger candidate and it fixed it's eyes on the bar across the room: a splendid candidate indeed. Vegeta.

'Candidate: Vegeta. Eligibility for Project: Very Strong. Power Level: Highest of Eligible Candidates.' spelled out across its vision as the metallic creature started creeping towards the unsuspecting prince of saiyajins.

As Piccolo and Gohan walked away Seventeen had bid the prince farewell to rejoin his sister and niece, the carefully edging spider eventually through decor and table legs made its way behind the bar to best approach the target.

Crawling over bottles and boxes the machine made travelled upwards avoiding the gaze of the diligent service robot, its sheen sparkling against glassware and a metallic ping sounded as it moved, however unlike humans who might shrug off an odd occurrence immediately the service robot turned in it's direction. The spider ducked behind bottles in a failed attempt to go unnoticed, toppling several to an inevitable smash and clatter against the white previously immaculate floor.

Vegeta at the noise just turned slightly to see the robot was clearly at attention to the problem and shrugged it off, the noise of no interest to the rest of the part especially over the music.

Assessing that there was indeed some form of insect or arachnid, a weird one, but one none the less and potentially dangerous the robot immediately swept up the broken glass and a mop function was activated replacing its feet to clean as it pursued, its arm revealing a vacuum device and the chase was on. The prince became irate by the constant noise and bazaar behaviour of the robot, damned machines, and turned full to peek over the bar but seeing the robot was focused on something he couldn't see and cleaning as it went he could only grumble at the stupid thing and decided to take his leave after snatching a final cold beer for himself.

If the spider had feelings, which it didn't, a mantra of 'crap. crap. crap.' might have been appropriate as it avoided the persistent service robot, every time the vacuum was shoved towards it the spider barely avoided, breaking more bottles and glasses in its wake before one opportune moment decided on making an attempt for its target and was able to jump in the right moment with its powerful legs onto the robots arm and ran boldly atop the bar seeking the saiyajin prince…who was gone.

Quickly the spider made its escape to avoid the undignified failure by hoover and descended from the bar making its way into the part area once more. After a while of searching with no sign of the arachnid the service robot resumed its duties and set about restoring the bombsight of a bar leaving the tiny menace to its task.

In bursts it boldly zig-zagged its way through the party, hiding by table legs and other cover, only stalling for a short time to consider the Namekian. Piccolo having paused with the incompatible demi-saiyajin, the subjects sensitive hearing both impressive and problematic. Quickly deciding to avoid him it carried on seeking out the prince towards the tables of food.

Vegeta was quickly munching down on the delicious array of options, the portions may have seemed like overkill for the party to the uninitiated but with Saiyajin appetites it was perfectly clear after long. The sheer amount of food a great cover for the spider to creep through carefully, metal sheen at a stop appearing like cutlery is caught by a passing gaze and slowly it crept closer and closer to its target beneath breads and meats, salads and more.

So close, the subject within reach, the spider lowered slightly preparing to jump to success and all too suddenly its vision was gone, covered by a blanket of food it had been hiding in and being quickly lifted by tongs onto a plate and in a blind mad scramble not to be discovered or eaten it eventually and with little dignity fell onto the floor, luckily out of sight but it was in the open.

Again, if the spider had feelings which it didn't, it might be thinking ' _well, fuck it_ ' appropriately and with the bustle of people about the food table it quickly clocked Vegeta walking away and decided it was now or never and made a charge in his direction. The saiyajin wearing boots and thick pants and so the most exposed areas were his arms and neck and with a clink of its steps that made a few near by individuals wonder what that could be it made a single powerful jump towards the man and had aimed just right for a standing target…who quickly sat down.

Just missing its prize by the ends of gravity defying dark hair a surprised and confused prince looked around for what that blur might have been, but he saw nothing more and settled into his seat by the pond, hearing only the odd splash and bubble from the creatures in it.

The spider unexpectedly considering the clarity of its last attempt found itself underwater in a shallow artificial pond with the ripples of its failure still obscuring its view. A waterproof machine it was not damaged but took several moments to adjust to its surroundings, including the tangle of plants and less firm ground to grip on and it assessed its next step was to walk to the edge and make a slow escape however at the ripples thinned and the clear water showed bright lights on the ceiling and none other than the unsuspecting saiyajin prince seated with his back to the water eating away without a care.

Using its many legs it pulled plants from its trapped ones and scraped beneath itself till it found stable enough ground that it could ready for a jump, and this time for such a short distance, bared its metallic, needle like fangs ready. Finally, the legs were on something living, clutching to the struggling thing in its grasp and on reflex biting harshly and injecting the intended serum into its bloodstream and yet…something was wrong.

So focused on its target it had come short, a very much unintended victim having gotten in the way at the worst time and now injected with the serum the super computer had devised. Quickly assessing the creature it clearly was not of earth origin but frog-like in body. While assessing the spider still clung to the accidental prey and the frog struggled and panicked as it reacted to both an attacker and the bazaar feeling of whatever was now in its body.

Hearing a sudden oddity in the pond Vegeta turned to see none other than Captain Ginyu struggling and making noise in the water, that was also when Krillen and Marren noticed near by and the little blonde girls curious "poor froggy" made the prince realise something was indeed wrong with the previous enemy.

"Hey, what's up with Ginyu?" Krillen asked as he held his curious daughter in his arms, before placing her down and trying to fish out the scared creature. By then several had noticed and come closer to the scene, and as Krillin raised the Namekian frog from the water so came with it a shock and all flinched. The metallic spider revealed it let go of the creature and jumped from the monk's grasp to several gasps, running bluntly in Vegeta's direction he managed to dodge it just in time and as it tried to run he made a few small blasts at it, but he was either just missing or it was a tough thing to break.

"What the hell?" Bulma exclaimed, understandable shaken that one of Dr Gero's weapons was prowling in her own home, never mind clearly targeting her husband "somebody catch that thing but don't let it near you!"

The spider was on the run, dashing around people and items in a precarious situation it should never have gotten itself into, but if it could just bite one useful subject this wouldn't be a total loss, changing its tactics it burst towards the nearby androids. Seventeen already in some shock at the blasted things very appearance and couldn't shake the worry about its possibilities. Flashes of his experience entering his mind of what the previous spider had managed to make him do, how it took over and changed him into that pathetic horrid thing and as it charged towards him to manipulate and use yet again…he froze.

Despite all his training and all his bette experience…he couldn't move, he was genuinely frightened and his muscles just wouldn't work. Moving closer and closer his inner voice screamed for him to not be so pathetic, to not let Dr Gero have his way again, but it was not his own skill but the intervention of his sister that said him, pushing him to the side and moving herself out of the way just in time as well the spider landed to no avail but was not done trying.

The blonde android spared a moment to lock eyes with her brother at what just happened, her stare promising a conversation at least, it certainly wasn't like him to freeze up like that, before her icy blue eyes turned to the troublesome robot while seventeen was still trying to get himself under his own control yet again.

Onto its next attempt the spider dashed under tables and showed itself to none other than the couple of the evening towards the Namekian, Gohan was in some surprise but was quick to defend his love and fired a small blast which burned and crackled as it hit the metallic creature, damaging its body and exposing wires and running more lopsided than before it still let towards the new target and Piccolo, realising the spider was better use to Bulma as a research subject, but also very aware of its danger charged a small amount of ki and with a click of his fingers materialised a plain fabric around the spider.

If it weren't for the threat it possessed the scene would almost be comical as the robot tangled blindly and fumbled on damaged legs and flopping over blindly as it tried to both free itself and keep moving, directionless like a headless chicken when it ran straight into the main crowd of people. And of all people it was Vegeta, its initial target, who finally got his own back and stomped hard with his foot on part of the lump under the fabric, crushing an entire side set of legs and felt for the other side and crushed those too, the sizzle and beeping of the machine in distress sounding before he removed the fabric, small debris coming away with it before he carefully made sure to crush the front part of the machine, its fangs, registering the end of the line for the robots mission it activated the high pitched signal which firstly registered to the Namekian who grimaced with a hiss and covered his sensitive ears before the noise reached others, the noise thankfully short lived and the small lights of the spiders eyes fading out and the entire audience fell silent.

Slowly the audience reacted to what the hell just happened, Vegeta was the first to simply walk off, his job done and back to his food, and slowly others did too, the z senshi used to odd disruptions so it seemed to the few newcomers, Videl, Erasa and Sharpener all stood in some shock when Trunks and Goten looked at them patiently, the youngest Son eventually comforting with "scary stuff happens sometimes, but its okay, we've got the strongest fighters on earth" and the teens finding it within themselves to move turned gazes to the small boy before hearing "besides, I'll protect you" and they couldn't help but smile. Videl deciding since she knew the most about that contraption from Gohan's descriptions she should explain what little she could to her blonde friends.

Android 18 with a stony air moved through people towards her husband and daughter, taking her fussing blonde bundle into her own arms, kissed Krillen on the cheek before walking back past her brother again and speaking "you want to spend some time with uncle 17, Marron?" and as the little girl nodded her uncle did follow his cue, giving the robot a wide birth, as they walked away to talk.

Finally a few eyes were left to the still struggling frog, now on the edge of the pond and it was Bulma who picked him up and did her best to sooth and calm him in her grasp, he was disoriented and distressed, he was awfully small for the dose he received, likely not made for him as a consideration and he certainly looked uncomfortable. Technically he was a perfect research item, but looking at his upset froggy face she could find the cold scientist nature to say it, and found herself at a loss.

Walking to her side her father Dr Briefs gently took the alien turned pond dweller into his hold and looked his daughter in the eyes "you just host, I've been helping out remember, I'll set up scanners, check his vitals and all the rest of it and I'll get that spider contraption to the lab as well."

All the blue haired woman could do was numbly nod and give the frog one last stroke on the back of the head and with her other hand kissed her fingertips and placed them to his nose is a sweet gesture, poor thing, and watch him get taken away from the party. Krillen volunteered to carry the spider as it was clear it had no interest in him and gathering all the pieces he could into the fabric Piccolo had made it quickly followed Ginyu for analysis.

With a heavy hearted sigh Bulma's mind ran a thousand miles a minute with concerns and ideas of what was going on, the very fact that the spiders were getting smarter no longer having to attach like its predecessor did meaning the venom was affective on its own and the spider could be free to chase and infect others as well…this was very, very dangerous. Not to mention that damned signal it sent out no doubt transferring all it's new information as well. Despite all that though, she was a hostess, and people needed positivity so with a deep breath she straightened her back and put on a smile.

 

* * *

 

 

After a few minutes everyone was pretty much back to normal, shaken and a little on edge but life was for living and not much they could do until the Briefs conducted their research. The Androids walked out onto the by then wintery night balcony, frost nipping at their skin and the blonde held her daughter close for warmth, Seventeen leaned against the railing and felt the stress of what happened before catching up to him.

The dark haired man's heartbeat was still pounding in fright but the pulsing only then reached his ears in a way he could recognise was true panic. As he addressed the stress internally and tried to shake the nerves he felt a bubbling of anger start to rise, that damned Dr Gero, he was dead and gone but still fucking with his life!

"Brother?" Android 18's voice broke through his thoughts as her icy blue eyes were fixed to his clenched fists and realising this he loosened them before crossing his arms. "you froze up back there, that's not like you" she said, her voice crisp as the night air and he could only watch at the small puff of cold air as she spoke.

"I don't know why it happened," which was only partly true, he was a warrior and shouldn't be struck dumb so easily, but the fear and anger were tangible, seeing her patient eyes waiting for him to explain what he really thought he thought about how to word things, feeling comfortable with his sister enough to share, especially with their shared experiences under the mad scientist. "I…I think since he died…" referring to Dr Gero, "and especially since Cell was defeated I've felt…I don't know…free? Not unburdened but…free from him at least…" she slowly nodded in understanding and waited for him to connie, joining him by the railing and her eyes moving to the darker sky.

"Then that damned robot got me in my sleep, bits of memories have been coming back to me but not a lot, but I remember the moment I saw it and I just wanted to freak out…I knew it was his, I don't know how I could tell I just did. I knew if anyone was going to try and mess with my life using technology it would be him, like he has the right to me, us…I hate it" his lips curled in genuine aggression as all he could think of was the scientist's arrogance and pure ego. Hell the only meaning of these damned spiders was out of revenge by now, as if he were wronged that he couldn't reap the spoils of his evils, at least neither seventeen or his sister never acted out of sheer entitlement.

He was genuinely surprised, a small jump to slight to see but enough to feel as he felt his sisters hand on his arm in comfort, jolting him from his inner thoughts abruptly and locking eyes with her. "I get that…I remember telling Krillen that I was pregnant and, while he was happy, he was also really surprised and…concerned."

"Concerned?" he asked, wondering where this was going as his eyes settled momentarily on a wiggling Marron trying to touch one of the many balcony plants with small chubby hands.

"Because of the changes Dr Gero made to my body, the uncertainty of their extent or how they would affect my body's natural abilities" her law squaring slightly as she told something so personal and clearly they shared a similar hatred for the man that stole parts of their lives "as much as Bulma said everything was fine, or how excited we were…I could never fully relax or just let myself expect everything would be simple…I felt like I couldn't depend on my own body for anything but battle, afraid to be foolish and just expect my body to do natural things that Dr Gero didn't 'design' it to do."

As her words sank in Seventeen never felt closer to his sister, they were people of few words so to share like this meant a lot, and as he thought of just how scared and dedicated she had to be he became incredibly proud of her, more so than he already was. The blonde shifted the bundle in her arms and pressed the young one to her chest in an affectionate nature that was sweet to witness she continued.

"But when I held her for the first time in my arms, Marron looked up at me and was completely healthy…" and a smirk curled at her lips "I love her because she's my daughter, but she also reminds me every day that my life is mine, it wasn't for a very long time and wrongly so, but it is now and I was brave enough to live it."

In some awe at her strength as a mother, partner, sister and person the pair had a moment of quiet bar the child's odd babble, the stars twinkling in the distance a kind sight to tired eyes and and for a while the two just waited in each others company. The dark haired man feeling better about his own situation thanks to his sister's story, realising however scary or obstacle filled, freedom was worth it.

"So what you're saying is…" he broke the silence with a fun smile at his lips, anger gone and heart moving on "Dr Gero can go fuck himself" and it warmed his heart as he the blonde uncharacteristically burst out with a laugh but a break from habit that he could get used to.

 

* * *

 

 

In one of the many Capsule Corp. gardens which opened to the outside air, filled with trees and winter flowering plants and sculptures and only few animals minding their own lives amongst the shrubs and roots, a blanket of stars glittering in view and the cold sharpening the senses, frozen grass crunching underfoot as the pair walked towards the edge of the garden towards the railing for the best view of the sky, the only noises the chirps and squeaks of creatures that withstood the cold.

It was Gohan who was first to speak, the chill and anticipation making him shiver, having no idea what was running through Piccolo's mind or what was inside that small package still tucked underarm and seemingly practically forgotten by the Namekian. "What's been bothering you, the spider?" Gohan's breath puffing in small clouds as he spoke and Piccolo, unaffected by the chill as always stood elegantly, music a distant rhythm and the city sounds a decoration to the scene.

Piccolo just shook his head, in truth he was understandably concerned about the developments with the spider, though they had gotten lucky in the grand scheme of things this time, out of all its possible targets, while unfortunate that anyone be affected, it happened to be someone of no current threat. But that wasn't what he wanted to talk about not did it help his mind settle when he needed to think clearly. Luckily his Gohan knew him and rather than question him the teen gave a nod and waited patiently, knowing whatever Piccolo wanted to talk about would come in his own time.

The teen certainly didn't mind waiting with his boyfriend, especially as he watched him lean down and lean on the railing with his arms crossed, that gorgeous outfit on him still hugging his form and offering a beautiful view, he seemed to be trying to find the words somehow, how to start on a topic in mind, and truly Gohan had no idea what he wanted to say so he just waited, from Piccolo's tone earlier it didn't seem too serious but something he did want to talk about.

Eventually the Namek found some words to start; his velvet voice a charm to the evening air "I'm not sure how to say this, there's…something I want to do." Gohan's brow quirked slightly at that statement, if Piccolo wanted to do anything he would usually just do it, "what is it?" the teen asked.

Letting out a small sigh, more in thought than anything else, Piccolo figured that straight forward was probably best and just started to describe "well…I haven't really don't it before, its a type of meditation" Gohan took a moment to take that in, Piccolo was a firm master of the technique including it in his training and to think there was a level or way the man hadn't tries was of some curiosity, but even more so was why it was worthy of declaration "it's an incredibly thorough form of meditation, it unearths the subconscious and would be particularly useful for me to explore information from past fusions which might be helpful, it's also a very direct way of…clarifying…personal thoughts" and it was then Piccolo was explaining things he wasn't sure of "obviously…theres a lot going on and in a lot of different ways, I…"

The namekian wasn't used to this, explaining what he personally needed, and luckily Gohan was right by him, moving gently to his side and leaning on the railing in a similar fashion with their arms touching and one strong hand on Piccolo's, for once, sleeved arm, fingers comforting in subtle touches that made both smile quietly. Of course Piccolo had wound himself up over nothing, Gohan was so understanding he shouldn't have feared but at least he knew how important it was to himself that nerved didn't stop him.

"I just think it would help me…I'm not the most confident in a lot of these areas, especially the social, and its not something I can just do in my spare time." Gohan nodded along, listening and not speaking, just looking into Piccolo's expression reading him like no other ever could, taking in all the pauses and flashes of emotion, the Namekian's nerves seeming to fade away the more he shared and the reaction remained calm. "It can take a long time and it's so deep it is unlikely you'd be able to wake me even if you tried…it can take days, even weeks, who knows how long it would take."

Gohan let that information sink in, he wasn't ecstatic at the idea of not interacting with his beloved for so long, especially the closer they were becoming, but that might be just why he needed to meditate like that. The teen was no idiot and anyone could see Piccolo held his guard high and strong, and the declaration not only to let Gohan know in advance but he never had anyone to answer to before, not really, this really must be a different experience for him.

"Okay, sounds incredible" Gohan expressed with a gentle voice, wanting Piccolo to be sure the demisaiyajin was supportive in his decision "just curious…but why now? It sounds useful and I know how strategic you are…why wait this long to try?" The tone was truly innocent and the Namek's lips pouted slightly in thought before replying "I…it's a very deep meditation and its very…exposing…like anyone, sometimes there are things you want to avoid about yourself, I never felt the need to like this before."

Gohan was about to verbalise his question but the moment his lips parted Piccolo answer what he knew was next, what he wanted to find out from it, "there are things that would be helpful, yes, like knowledge from Kami and Nail and other stuff like that but to be honest…you've always known that one day you'd be a partner for someone, get married and have that sort of life" the subject a sudden turn but Gohan's heart swelled as Piccolo was very vulnerable with him and a feeling of pride banged in his chest. Piccolo swallowed, surprising eve himself by how bare he was being but he had nothing to fear from Gohan, and he didn't want to fear things any more, not when they were clearly good for him "…I never grew up like that, I just need to get to know myself a bit better is all, get my footing."

A small twinge of worry made Piccolo feel anxious as he waited on Gohan's response, he couldn't shake the thought that he might disappoint the teen with his doubts, that however loving a wonderful Gohan was Piccolo as he was just couldn't be comfortable fully, that as much as he wanted to move forward in their relationship he felt stuck in his own guarded nature, or how…

All of Piccolo's though disappeared as he was brought silently and firmly into a sweet kiss, still leaning on the railing but the hand Gohan previously had on his arm was then on his cheek tenderly, a thumb softly stroking him as lips moved against him. The kiss overall innocent but wholly capturing of both men, the tingles thrumming through their flesh and an underlying passion that made them only separate ever so slowly, never entirely sure when to part form such a welcome sensation.

Looking at each other softly Gohan flashed a happy signature smile before saying the words like they were the most simple thing in the world "I love you" and then smiled even wider as the Namek responded with his own private one. The teen then voiced a response, which he was sure his beloved needed after being so clear with him before and gave a reply even better than the Namek could have hoped for "I'm so happy you're thinking like this" Piccolo's blinked in slight surprise at those words, Gohan wasn't just being supportive, he was…happy? "don't ever worry about that kind of thing, love, I know a lot of this, or everything about this is new for you, so…if you want to take a step to feeling more comfortable go ahead, I'll support you 100%" and with gentility that would make the nimbus jealous he leaned forward and claimed those addictive lips yet again.

This contact shorter but no less sweet, Gohan was surprised when the Namek raised another concern which he hadn't expected "but what about lessons, and goten's training that I promised..?" Piccolo's voice was not desperate but it was pressured somewhat in a way he didn't think he'd heard from the Namekian before, and in truth Gohan found it sweet as he continued hearing the list add up and up, Piccolo certainly was leading a different life than he was before, that change no doubt traumatic for the quiet warrior, Piccolo was feeling the 'pressures of every day life'.

Interrupting the mention of Erasa's favour and Dende's tutoring as Guardian he chimed with "sometimes people just need a break" the very phrase something Piccolo hadn't likely heard for himself before, not truly, and the concept of cutting himself some slack a foreign but welcome one, Piccolo hesitant but seemingly comforted by the notion "you're no different, you cant be everywhere at once and you still have to look after yourself too, I want you to be happy and you can't do that running yourself emotionally ragged."

And with that the subject was settled, a strongly locked gaze and the pair comfortable with all that had been said and no more was needed. It was then that something caught the taller man's attention, despite wonderfully worded responses, the suit jacket and the warmest heart of anyone he knew, the teen started shivering slightly, Piccolo often forgot about how the weather affected others and while he instinctually adjusted his own temperature Gohan was less likely to without great need for it and having to focus on his ki to do so.

Piccolo blushed slightly at the thought of what he was about to do, but when was a more perfect time than this? He supposed this was the kind of thing that couples did for each other and rather than struggle internally for some controlled way of presenting it Piccolo just grabbed the small package which he was still carrying and handed it bluntly to Gohan.

Gohan blinked at the sudden change in scenario and slowly he straightened his back, cold hands taking in into his grasp, the package wrapped loosely and the item inside completely soft and he could only assume it was a fabric of some sort. "Do I open it?" he asked and Piccolo just nodded, the subtle streak of violet on his cheeks not going unnoticed and Gohan only became curiouser and curiouser. Carefully removing the paper and adjusting to the item inside which was not just fabric but to his surprise a beautiful long black and red scarf made with quality wool and sos oft to the touch.

Piccolo then followed in standing upright before elegant hands took the item from Gohan's numb fingers which gave no resistance and only slight confusion as he was delighted with the treat of not only a scarf, but his boyfriend lovingly and with that stunning blush that matched his dark purple shirt placing it around his neck and tying it loosely. Instantly warmer both from the gesture and the sheer quality of the item Gohan's eyes lit up brighter at the gift.

"Wow, thanks Piccolo…did you make this with your ki? It's so soft" he complimented as a he ran his hand down the well knitted garment in admiration.

Piccolo let out a small grunt that told gohan he was a little embarrassed by what he was about to say, the whole thing adorable to him of course, before hearing something he couldn't have predicted "…no, I…I…knitted it."

Dark brows shot sky high at that revelation and his smile only widened, Piccolo handmade a scarf for him? and before he could ask Piccolo answered "it was part of the housekeeping lessons, I still don't entirely know why I learned that particular skill but you'd might as well make use out of i-"

Words were interrupted by a sudden hug from his boyfriend, strong arms curling around his waist which was only felt more graphically in the new attire, Gohan bringing him into a cheerful embrace and the teen practically bounced in glee at his gift. "I guess you like it then?"

Gohan just nodded and said the words "thank you, tonight's been amazing despite it's difficulties, and now I have a scarf that you've hand made for me to heat me up while you're meditating, how very thoughtful" he teased implying otherwise Piccolo would be the one heating him up and said boyfriend just rolled his eyes but a smile he couldn't deny unmoving from his lips. "When you meditate…I think I might miss you terribly" Gohan said and Piccolo just lightly gave a "that's silly" reply.

"I know but it's true…so from now till then can I kiss you all I want?" came the unexpected but very enjoyable question and the Namek's blush only deepened.

"I suppose so."


	34. Can You Hear Us?

Despite the earlier shock from the robotic spider the rest of the night went well, people had fun, drinks were drunk and food was eaten, music played and events of the night unforgotten. After Piccolo and Gohan returned from their chat and many kisses things continued, from introducing his friends to Chichi more properly, Goten and Trunks tuckered themselves out and fell asleep faced down in food, Roshi making a percy move on Erasa for which he regretted by the sharp heel of her shoe (good girl) and slowly the night came to an end.

Apparently Chichi was rather doting on videl, they'd chatted at the party and mothering instincts are hard to beat, especially the more Chichi worried about the teen's homelife with a fraud of a father and being without a mother. Knowing his mother's fondness for her Gohan did wonder if he should invite Videl over more, it might be good for her to have a mother figure around.

Upon returning to the Son house rather late, Piccolo told Chichi and Goten about his meditation, revealing that it was simply a personal thing he had to do and they pressed for only a few further details, Chichi happy to simply resume lessons afterwards and goten made Piccolo promise to train him afterwards as well. A pinky promise to be exact. The Namekian spent the night and his boyfriend kept to his word, kissing him repeatedly and with vigour, the couple were afraid they might be very much addicted to the other with behaviour like that, Gohan eager to make the most of his beloved's presence while he could.

In the teen's room Piccolo sat like he had previously at the head of the bed poised to meditate, Gohan laying his head on his lap and holding a green hand in his, kissing the emerald skin and clinging to it like his lifeline.

In a sleepy voice that was still too riled to slumber the teen spoke "I hope you find what you need, Piccolo" his tone soft and eyes glancing upwards at his beloved's elegant features, "so…" he interrupted himself with a deep yawn which made the Namekian smile "where are you thinking of doing this meditation."

"I was thinking of doing it at the waterfall, it's more quiet than the lookout" he replied, his free hand venturing gently into dark locks and playing soft as a whisper.

A slow nod and a tired mumble of understanding "the more comfortable you are the better" the tone telling the Namek just how close the teen was to dreaming, it had been a long day and most eventful, "will you be safe, that spider thing has at least some interest in you?" came the concern question, not doubt a thought that was keeping him from rest.

Piccolo thought nothing of it personally, it was just a fact, and a valid worry so he helped with "I'll be deep in meditation but my basic instincts will work as usual, if I sense or hear something dangerous I should react accordingly."

Another slow and heavy nod from the demi-saiyajin and his eyelids seemed to droop a lot more acceptingly and while he still had the man's consciousness Piccolo spoke low and quiet in the almost still household "thank you for being so understanding."

Gohan just smiled sleepily and kissed the hand he held closely before one last sentence, ever the romantic, "we're a couple, thats what we're meant to do…and I love you" as though that was all the wisdom needed in the world those words made the Namekian smile yet again and offer some sweetness into slumber: "I love you too."

 

* * *

 

 

"You're not making this easy" Piccolo spoke sitting crosslegged by the waterfall, a pout on his lips as Gohan kneeled rather close to him with puppy-like eyes, wearing the scarf his beloved had knitted him to keep from the chilled early winter day, Piccolo trying to begin his meditation hindered by an intensely curious and anxious teen, heart supportive yet well aware of loneliness to follow; practically missing him already.

"Sorry love" Gohan said sheepishly and hand behind his head much like his father, pulling his black coat around him in more of a fidget than a chill, giving a nod to continue Piccolo rolled his eyes at the teens antics before closing his eyes yet again.

He was sat on now of the many ridges beside the waterfall, water cascading downwards past him, what grass grew over the rocks was crinkled and cold, the noise calming to sensitive ears and taking in a calming breath Piccolo cleared his mind of all distrac-

"Won't you get cold?" came the sudden question and Piccolo tensed visibly at the interruption, the teen's question out of need more than thought and Piccolo simply answered a firm "no" and Gohan recalled Piccolo's ability to change his temperature.

"Oh yeah, right…" and then there was just enough silence for Piccolo to start again when "what about nourishment?" and Piccolo unable to concentrate opened his eyes and looked directly at his boyfriend who didn't seem to be taking the hint. Holding up his gourd half full of water as it was he replied "I'm by a waterfall. I can drink whilst meditating." His answers short and slightly impatient when it became simply ridiculous.

"What if a dinosaur comes along and..?"

"Gohan!" came the not loud but assertive call to stop the nonsense and said interruption was immediately apologetic, the sheepish look repeated twice in as many minutes.

"Sorry" Gohan said "I don't mean to be so clingy" he admitted and a hand felt down his red and black scarf in a fidget and Piccolo gave some sympathy with a soft gaze and tone "its okay, just be quiet and I can start."

Gohan nodded and as Piccolo was about to close his eyes he chanced a "one more thing?" much to Piccolo's initial annoyance "wh-" interrupted when Gohan left his seat and levitated in front of him, claiming unsuspecting lips in a passionate kiss. Holding his beloved's face tenderly and practically feeling how the Namekian was blushing at just how sudden the attack of desire came and indulging for many moments in their exchange before parting.

Both lock eyes afterwards in a subtle understanding, a kiss farewell, and the teen smiled kindly before sitting back beside him where he was, legs dangling over the edge of the ridge and placing a final brief kiss to Piccolo's temple. Then and only then was he finally waiting patiently and quietly, having said all he could and Piccolo could only smile before closing his eyes yet again and they would remain so for some while…

 

* * *

 

 

Gohan returned home, landing with little thought near his home and heavy footsteps crunching the frosted grade beneath his sad footsteps, he had remained some time after Piccolo had entered his meditation, he didn't know what he was waiting for, just some confirmation that he would be alright, some sign to make him feel less needy. He missed him terribly and he had only just seen him, spoken to him a while ago, even kissed him. He knew he was in love but this was ridiculous.

He reached the door when he heard a familiar hum of a car speeding its way to the Son House, of course with just reckless driving it had to be Videl, considering the season the top was down on her car and she had to open the door upon parking rather than jumping out. She stepped out of the vehicle and cuddled her coat around herself and grabbed a pamphlet of papers before closing the door with a thump, her voice clear through the crisp air "hey, just thought I'd drop by with interview details" and Gohan blinked, usually the mere thought of it would have him groan but he welcomed the distraction. He'd almost completely forgotten but as she approached and thrust a sleeve of papers into his hands the whole messy thing came back to him.

The news and tabloids were still going on about that incident with Angela and apparently the redhead had claimed they were very 'close' and insinuating with her tone to reporters which wasn't helping matters. At school she'd avoided him since the yelling incident but she would still leave him notes in his locker, make googlyeyes across the room, once mercy was that she seemed to have given up on Sharpener as an 'in' and she wasn't joining them as added company.

"Thanks, Videl" and he watched her shiver in the cold, clearly used to heated buildings and cars she wasn't wearing much for the weather but thicker shoes and a coat. "You want to come in, get you out of the freeze?" he smiled and she considered it a moment, that charming smile that made her want to get much closer to him, and or that reason, much further away, Before she could decline, and then berate herself for cowardice later, the door opened and the demi-saiyajin was quick to move out of the way as his mother stepped out.

"Oh, hello Videl" chimed Chichi with a warm smile before quickly moving to the side of the house and picking up some firewood, despite the houses renovations their main means for warmth was a traditional old log fireplace which they didn't quite want to part with. With arms full of lumber and the weight not phasing her at all, she welcomed the girl further with "why don't you stay for lunch?"

Videl shivered and through chattering teeth managed "I wouldn't want to impose" but she knew immediately she was no imposition at all as Chichi just stepped back into the house and said "there's plenty of food, come on it and out of the cold" in a motherly tone that the girl rarely heard aimed at herself and finally accepted. Exchanging a friendly glance with Gohan she followed inside and Gohan behind them finally stopping the chill from crawling further into the home.

Despite her unease with her unrequited feelings she was relieved the moment she was inside the warm house and was surprised how quickly she shed her coat and was sat on a comfy couch by a crinkling fire and mid-chat with members of the Son family. After long enough she realised the house felt slightly emptier and asked "where's Piccolo?" She had been expecting a simple 'training' or at the 'lookout' they'd referred to before or something to that nature, she hadn't expected it to show such a weight on Gohan's psyche.

"He's not going to be around for a while…" Gohan's tone was reserved on the subject, nothing so dramatic but still he seemed down, so at least she knew they hadn't had some fallout or anything so terrible "he's doing a deep meditation, he could be out for days, weeks…who knows" and gave a soulless slight shrug as things were out of his hands and Videl could only nod and ask what it was for, the more Gohan talked about it the more tired he seemed. It was rather sweet actually, how instantly his heart ached without his beloved by his side despite being perfectly fine. She decided not to keep on the topic for too long as he was clearly down over it, at least not today and Gohan mentioned this was only the beginning of the meditation itself so there was yet time to get over it or get closer to him awaking.

Chichi was timing their meal and stepped back into the kitchen just in time to see the door open and a messy young Goten enter, not as muddy as he would be out of the frost but how he always managed to come home filthy was a talent, with a sigh she ruffled his dirty hair and called "Gohan, could you get Goten ready for lunch…you'll need the shower" her tone somewhat comedic and Gohan could only smile.

Both teens stepped into the kitchen and one look at the happy little mess clarified everything, "okay, mom" and took the boy upstairs. Videl just waved at the boy on his way in greeting and was surprised to hear the question "do you cook?" Turning towards Chichi her expression was fair and just curious, Videl sheepishly gave a "I never tried, we have a chef so never really had to."

Chichi's dark brows raised at that, never cooked? Well…it didn't stop Piccolo, and cooking could be fun so: "Really? well all women have it in them..."

A little while later the boys descended the stairs, Goten's hair still wet and a small towel around his shoulders, Gohan having changed his shirt from the ordeal, both freezing mid-step as they heard a crash and their mother's voice, without malice luckily, explaining "Videl you're just as bad as Gohan" and the brothers exchanged a look realising what must have happened.

Goten looked up at the teen, his big dark eyes always adorable as he deduced ina whisper "something tells me mom was looking for the girlie type to teach things to" and Gohan let out a laugh and replied "Yeah, Videl's not the way to go."

Gohan made a step onward only to hear Goten behind him question aloud "does that mean Piccolo is girlie?" and he barely contained the snort at such an unexpected logic and answered the necessary "no…and never say that in front of him."

Eventually the pair braved entering the kitchen yet again to see Chichi emptying the dustpan full of broken dishes into he trash with a hum of "Well…lunch is ready, though we're down a few plates" her tone light at least though Videl still looked apologetic for her clumsiness.

It was quickly fixed however as Goten's cuteness prevailed, walking over to the dark haired girl he looked up at her and smiled "don't worry, we're bad in the kitchen too…that just makes you one of us."

 

* * *

 

 

Chichi couldn't believe she was thinking this but...she wanted Piccolo back.

It had only been three days and she was at her wits end, she'd actually gotten used to the lessons as part of her routine, an simple things irked her like having to pull out the step ladder for higher items again instead of just asking, and not just because he was tall but his telekinesis was one skill she found herself jealous of. But it wasn't just an issue of habit, there was also the matter of Gohan's friend, Videl.

Chichi had been quick to be welcoming and inviting to the young woman, they'd even been able to chat a little about her relationship with her father since the revelation some time ago. For Chichi though she would mix socialising with daily tasks and Videl…well…oh dear. She was like another one of the Son boys in regards to household matters, perhaps due to her privileged upbringing or maybe she was just similar to the Sons and focused on fighting.

She'd tried, she had tried and failed, and in a short amount of time it became far too apparent it was a lost cause, she broke plates, burned rice, misused appliances, was knitting dumb and so on. She was sweet though, very nice and clearly a great friend to Gohan. Although…the most baffling thought that came to mind was a little unsettling, how times and opinions had changed, but now Chichi was thinking she had lucked out…she couldn't imagine Gohan and Videl surviving as a couple without having to order in every meal which regarding his appetite would destroy even Satan's bank account. And yes, the girl's crush was plain to see, and Chichi only hoped the teen could find happiness in their clearly amazing friendship and nothing ruined that.

Maybe she wasn't a daughter Chichi could teach things to, but she had Piccolo for that in an unexpected twist of life and he did unbelievably well, but she didn't mind not passing on practical knowledge to Videl. She was quite happy to be a mom though, one of the few things the young lady seemed without.

Sighing she continued cleaning in a task that only days before took so much less time and effort and wondered how the three were getting along...

 

* * *

 

 

Videl watched on as the pair of brothers sparred before her, ever since the revelation of Gohan's true power and the further many stories she had asked for the young woman was overcome with curiosity. Gohan was one thing, but as she realised just how strong both boys were she felt smaller and smaller against them, the tiny Goten could fly and fight, unrefined of course, but far beyond herself. The sheer speed the pair were moving around the air and firing blows at each other, obviously the older sibling holding back tremendously but only due to his own power status and not the weakness of the other.

Most would be contented by sitting on the sidelines, watching the glorious display and awestruck from thought…but not Videl. leaning against her car and with a much more sensible coat wrapped around her body, at the suggestion of a very motherly Chichi, her brows furrowed in displeasure and discontentment before pushing herself away from the icy metal body of her vehicle and stood strong gazing at the pair, gaining attention with her voice in a sudden and firm request.

"Gohan…" and the pair stalled midair, Goten still throwing punches and kicks but as if they were nothing Gohan defended himself with little mind to it making her gulp at the display, before continuing "…could you train me?"

"Ow" Gohan said as in the slight surprise he had allowed Goten to deliver a stinging strike to his shin, he should have expected it really with her love of fighting and the things the opportunity right in front of her. "Take a break, Goten, you did good" and the little boy beamed a happy smile before both descended towards the frosted ground and their friend, their elevated ki keeping them warm.

"You let your guard down, big brother" Goten teased in a cheeky tone, Gohan just smiling down at him before hearing "Piccolo said you did that a lot and you need to improve your focus" the little boy shared like he was reciting any fact and Gohan, while enjoying how much Goten listened to the Namekian felt a little sheepish at the comment, it wasn't untrue.

Before he could take charge of the conversation again, if he ever did, Goten was quickly in his usual happy bounce and made the bold suggestion of "maybe Piccolo could teach you when he's teaching me!"and his smile widened at the idea of a training partner as cool as Videl was. Both teens blinked as the words settled only for Videl to blankly say "what?" for greater explanation.

Gohan thought a moment on Goten's idea first, Piccolo was a great teacher…but a tough one. Videl held great talent but it was still unrefined, then again she was certainly more skilled than Gohan was when he first received Piccolo's guidance, but still, the girl might feel dwarfed by it all…

Goten meanwhile was explaining how Piccolo had promised to train him after his meditation with a sweet excitement and Videl asking "so…is Piccolo really that good a teacher?" She knew Piccolo had taught Gohan before and he was a great warrior, not to mention the Namekian's own prowess and she did respect and like the man; it just sat a little strange for her to take his guidance while she was crushing hard on the Namekian's partner…but then…she also did just ask for training from her actual unrequited crush.

"He's the best, he's tough though and he doesn't go easy on anyone" and quickly the boy was indulging a range of compliments which made Gohan's heart warm despite the chill of winter.

Luckily Videl seemed to think similarly to Gohan and her own lack of certain skills when musing "but…you can already fly…"

Goten seemed about ready to protest that being an issue so Gohan interjected, not because Piccolo wouldn't teach her from such an early stage, but the girl had been through a rough time lately with her father's revelation and other matters, she needed a positive pick-up rather than a gruelling training experience, at least at first.

"She's got a point" Gohan's voice kept kind, "some initial ki control practice would defiantly be worth it and you can hit the ground running when Piccolo's back." Goten apparently agreed with a slight bounce under his heels and a clap of cheerful hands "okay, so if Gohan teaches you how to fly, Piccolo could train you afterwards?" he clarified and his brother agreed, it did seem the best course of action.

After a moment of mulling it over the dark haired girl went from expressing deep thought to excitement "sounds good!" she chirped and with that the group had a plan. A flash of doubt travelled over her features, for many reasons, but most prevalent was a simple concern "you sure Piccolo wouldn't mind? It's not like he's here to give his opinion at the moment…"

"I'm sure big brother can sweet talk him" Goten said cheekily and an unexpected burst of laughter escaped the teens at the very idea, but of course Piccolo wouldn't mind, and Gohan could definitely use the distraction from missing his beloved's presence. So the new task for the trio was decided: Videl's training was just beginning.

 

* * *

 

 

"Don't worry, you'll get the hand of it" Gohan comforted, his voice soft but wary in the passenger side of Videl's car with her carefree driving. After some beginner ki control lessons and dropping Goten off at home Gohan wanted to visit his beloved and Videl asked to tag along, at least the car was warm on their journey and they could talk. "I know it seems daunting, but really you did fantastic for your first lesson."

Videl made a particularly hard swerve past some trees as they entered further into the wilderness, despite Gohan's power level he couldn't help but tense each time she brushed closer with danger. With a sigh Videl admitted "doesn't feel like it, I couldn't tell the difference between ki signatures and when I charged that energy it barely looked like anything…and I was really concentrating!"

A pout pulled over her feminine lips and Gohan felt for her, he had tried his best to be positive and she really had been excellent for her first lesson, she was just very ambitios and wanted to see herself flourish a little faster than realistic, "Videl, seriously, you did great. You've never trained your ki before or sensed it out, to even be able to tell that a significant ki level was near by and where it was is good development."

"How long did it take you?" she asked, her voice even but clearly very curious.

"I was really young, also remember that I'm only half human, I had a strong power but it did take me a while to be able to use it at will; part of it is the confidence to use it, then theres talent which believe me you do have and after that it's practice. I bet when you were little and learning how to spar it was an uphill climb..?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" her fiery personality coming to the surface for a moment and Gohan smiled sheepishly hoping he hadn't said the wrong thing "I just mean there's always room for improvement, myself included, Piccolo trains every day when he can and other z senshi do to. Specific Ki control is a whole new area for you and you cant expect to be an expert overnight."

"Damn aliens and their advantages" she said in some jest and the pair exchanged smiles. "Have you trained Goten much, he seems to know a fair bit already?"

"Some. Not going to lie, Saiyajins do have some natural instincts which help in combat and both me and my mom started Goten's training…"

Nodding Videl found herself smiling a little dreamily "I thought that was her, I watched back old martial arts coverage, your mom and dad competed against each other once, huh?"

"Yeah" he said fondly, he did still miss his father, and what it was like for Chichi to have him around, he could be a right headache for her but he made things worth it all the same which was sweet, plus Goten would love to meet him. "They'd met when they were kids and my dad promised her one day he would marry her, he was so little he didn't really know what he was saying…" and so the story was told in a childlike innocence of its origins and both enjoyed the bazaar but cute tale on their journey.

Eventually the pair reached their destination and Gohan directed her to a safe place to park her car amongst nearby trees and stone. Gohan let out a breath and felt his heart twinge, he needed to see Piccolo, he didn't know why as Piccolo didn't see him back, there was no interaction or real comfort from this action, but like an itch he couldn't remedy or a dream that wouldn't release him…he missed him dearly and all he could do was wait.

He had expected to yearn for his beloved's return, but it wasn't as though the man had left their realm, or in an emergency as though he couldn't technically be woken and brought back to him, but the sheer power of a heart to tell him his world was a little less complete was truly unbeatable; no wonder through the ages people have dedicated their lives to art, song and prose to express love's wicked ways.

The car engines thrum came to a silence and both exited the vehicle into the biting winter air, both clad in coats and gloved and weather proof boots which crunched in snow underfoot, Gohan sporting the red and black scarf the Namekian had knitted him worn with pride and never ending gratitude. "He's up this way" Gohan said, his breath misting as he spoke and the pair made their way.

Both shivered in the winter air as they heard the flow of the waterfall until coming to face it, it was a stunning view in winter, the still flowing water into cracked ice over the lake, snowy grounds and icicles, some as big as persons, hanging from tree roots and cliff edges. The majestic sight only combated to a lover's heart as eyes laid upon the Namekian by the water's side, seated one one of many ridges just as the teen had left him last, unmoved by the force of nature beside him.

"Isn't he freezing?" Videl said a the sight, her voice a jutter in the cold,cutting in the still winter air and to Gohan's dreamy observations. The pair just continued walking and eventually higher onto fellow ridges as Gohan recited simply "no, he can control his body temperature" to a nod.

Gohan used his ki to evaporate snow beneath them and both took a seat only a few feet from the meditating Namekian, Gohan hadn't come for any great purpose, only to see him again, to know he was still there and that he was any closer to having those dark eyes look at him again, the twinge in his chest told him not to dwell and so he spoke "if you shape up he'll be your teacher" in a light tone he barely convinced himself with.

"You don't know that for sure" Videl said, her eyes switching from the teen to Piccolo regularly, taking in the power and focus of the meditation, she even attempted to sense his energy but…there was none. "Especially if I can even sense his ki and he's right here" she said with some disappointment in herself to which Gohan immediately tried himself with not great alarm. Piccolo ki signature could be identified but she wasn't there yet not was she familiar with different individuals, and it took Gohan some searching but it was there, small and hidden, were an enemy to seek him out they'd likely think him nothing more than wild cat.

"Piccolo's an expert in ki control and he often hides it, purposefully low, when you can identify ki signatures you'll be able to tell its him…recognising power can only get you so far when it can be masked." Blinking she nodded along, realising just how complex the whole specialty was but it intrigued her to no end, "besides Piccolo likes you, he already thinks you have talent…also I can put in some nice words for you" he smiled, as if he had to sweet talk for it which wasn't the case and she laughed a little.

"He does have a soft spot for you" she mused aloud, "I could see it the first time i met him, he'd do anything for you…" she said in an appreciation for their relationship, it was just so sweet and absolute she sometimes forgot herself.

"…I know," Gohan unexpected sighed in reply.

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I'm the same for him...but I also know to look out for myself, to stand for what i'm worth...he doesn't" his voice thoughtful, not pressure to his words just a truth he was sharing with a friend. Videl just listened and realised the meaning in his words, from their stories it sure sounded as much, all the times Piccolo would put others first at his own expense, a brave warrior for sure but that wasn't an easy thing to accept or experience in a relationship.

"You said he was meditating to know himself better..?" she only somewhat changed the subject.

Gohan smiled at that, it made him happy Piccolo was taking steps for himself and their relationship, the only issue was his own, it made no difference to Piccolo that Gohan was seated so close by to him "Yeah, I'm glad he's doing it…I just miss him" and at that she raised a brow, glancing at the very near Namekianand Gohan clarified "I know he's right there, but he's not _there_ if you know what I mean."

"I guess" she smiled, what a lovesick fool. She wasn't the biggest fan of mushy stuff, she wasn't into romantic movies or the like but she could help the thoughts on their relationship, how intense it was, and overtime she did think to hard she felt a little guilty at her own desires. For Gohan to be cuddling up to her to keep her warm, how he should be wearing a scarf she gifted to him…or if she were busy or away that he should miss her just as much.

Her pretty eyes rested on Piccolo's still form a long moment, from what she's heard he would be a great teacher, and she'd certainly be glad for the distraction from her own unhelpful feelings. Abruptly she stood from her spot and carefully stepped over the rocks to Piccolo's side, other than the intense cold from being so close the the waterfall she seemed determined and with curiosity said the words clear as day: "hey Piccolo, can you hear us?"

Gohan couldn't stop the charmed laugh, no doubt he'd already tried something similar, one couldn't help but try their luck or test the waters, not that she wanted to wake him up of course…and it was then she understood, despite being there…he definitely wasn't his dutiful and ready self. He wasn't fully there and there was absolutely no response.

 

* * *

 

 

Endless darkness stretched on, surroundings seemingly empty of everything, no movement, no energy, silence deafening and a strange sensation of nothingness making the mind hyper sensitive, waiting on a blades edge for something, anything to happen. Inky paths were illuminated only by instinct as soundless steps made their way through the blackness of this world, the being hesitant but continuing onward none the less, a summoning of quiet bravery much needed in this endeavour and he wasn't turning back now.

Piccolo. Aware in his mind where he was, that he was safe and inside his own mind, a place he usually mastered with great control in this way a stranger to him, letting the place lead him for once as he searched and experienced depths left unvisited or even purposefully avoided. Things would happen in their own time and so he let himself be guided, even if it was only by feeling.

He had to remember why he was doing this, Piccolo was a lot of things, a full and well rounded being was not one of them, and it was something that not only for his relationship, but maybe for himself too, he wanted to be. With so many years of burying and pushing things aside for survival, pride and even fear he knew this wouldn't be easy and he couldn't shake the dread in his veins, but he walked on regardless.

Finally a flutter on the corner of his eye had his attention, it was delicate as a whisper and before he could focus to find out what it was there was another elsewhere, and then another, and another. Pink and white petals fell as though spring had come to the shadowy plain, and slowly shapes realised as trees and the cherry blossoms created a calming scene of beauty. The darkness not quite of earth but gave a feeling of night time, no stars to guide or tangible ground to make him feel at all at ease, but at least there was something now. The petals danced downwards in a scatter though no breeze cradled senses.

He walked for some time in the otherworldly forest, the occasional petal chancing very close to himself and as he reached for one it disappeared in his grasp, no affect but superficial at this stage. But he knew better than to expect it to stay that way. The mind controlled everything. Thought both conscious and unconscious, survival and panic, pain and pleasure…the more he gave himself over this this meditation the more affect it could have on him, tell him to feel pain though in the real world nothing has touched him, speak to memories at though here and now or even about to happen. This was a dangerous place and he was at its mercy.

Eyes widened as he caught a glimpse of something new amogst the trees, like a small creature evading notice as it hid and ran, Piccolo was quick in pursuit, unnerved at the remaining silence despite quickened breath and quicker footsteps nothing reached his ears, this thing evasive and manoeuvring around the area with greater knowledge than he until after some time of chase he knew he had it.

Hiding behind a single tree in a clearer part of the forest, the creature had no way to escape without being seen and Piccolo came to a stop, patiently waiting for whatever it was to show itself. He had expected it to be some revelation but not as great as it was, he had prepared himself to face many challenges and parts of himself but the truth of this experience hit him like an icy stab as the small being stepped out from its hiding spot.

Tiny feet held up the rest of the three year old, clearly scared and trembling at the intimidating company but a confident facade was worn as convincingly as possible, as if the being wasn't all alone with no one else for protection, as if he weren't afraid and as if he didn't care about the chaser's motivations, all knowing it couldn't possibly be kindness, he knew no such thing.

It was himself. A child fending for himself in a world that didn't care for him or want him alive, and as Piccolo laid his own eyes on the boy still branded with his demon of a father's name and he realised just how small he had been all that time ago, he was _so_ small, and it was such a very big and hostile place. A tug on his heart and a restlessness in his hand made him want to help but he knew there was no difference to be made, this boy was passed, grown up and hardened.

Slowly the boy's eyes took in the older Namekian too, and though those tiny shoulders never lost their tension and those eyes their sharp gaze, no doubt that child's heart racing in some fear, he seemed to address what was going on and who the man was before him. It was heartbreaking, the sheer fragility and vulnerability in the young voice that mused aloud, breaking the silence of this empty world " _I know you…_ "


	35. Little Froggy Experiment

The endless blue skies of the lookout only drew the sigh more heavily from the bored android. The long haired man just sat by one of the many grand pillars on the steps with little aim in his day, icy eyes lazily watching the never changing skies with a sense of…meh. Seventeen was bored, so very bored, which was odd. He wasn't often 'bored,' even when living on his own with only training to pass his time, but now he was bored. And he realised that in his short time with the z senshi he was used to people, he hadn't expected such an influence and so quickly; he'd be more pissed if he was up to the task.

Footsteps were heard first, unable to sense ki and so fixated on his own boredom, the cyborg lazily brought his gaze to the source of the noise. After living at the lookout the small time he had done he wasn't surprised to see who it was; none other than the Saiyajin prince. He had visited a few times to train with Piccolo and he knew Piccolo sometimes visited the prince at Capsule Corp so it was no strange visit although this trip likely an impatient one.

Vegeta walked up in clothes suitable for training, he looked as though he's already spent some time in his Gravity Chamber, most likely bored too and itching for a decent sparring partner that wasn't too busy. He recognised the irritation in the Saiyajin's brows and as the pair met tired glances Vegeta said "The Namek's still meditating?" voice short and all too knowing of the answer.

Seventeen just nodded and replied "almost two weeks now…"

"You counting the days till your roommate returns..?" Vegeta remarked, his tone teasing and didn't let on his suspicions of the Android's attraction to the Namek, but it didn't mean he couldn't have fun "how clingy are you, huh?"

"Very funny, and you would last how long without Bulma?" he smirked, no malice in his voice but at least he was more entertained than before.

"Depends…she does make a mean meal."

At that point having sensed company the young guardian made his way towards the guest, although more a formality by then as he knew why the Prince was here. "Hey, if you're here for to spar with piccolo, I'm afraid he's.."

Vegeta raised a hand to halt the stuff he already knew, "seriously how long does that stuff take?" to which Dende's own shoulders sank a little "it depends really, some are quick some are far longer, and Piccolo has quite a lot to him, exploring that might be a while yet" he spoke slightly apologetic but it was plain to see the Guardian liked having Piccolo around. Not only for help but some calm company too, not to mention himself and the Android were still practically strangers.

"Well…training was the plan, unless your serving lunch this very moment I'm off" Vegeta dismissed himself and turned to leave when the long haired man was caught by a whim, he was bored after all and it seemed there was a wait, and so he offered to train with him instead, the guy might be a lot stronger than him but he wasn't completely out of his depth.

"I wouldn't mind kicking your ass instead" Seventeen smirked and Vegeta's steps halted.

"Delusional or what…but why not." he shrugged and the two headed to a training area on the lookout.

 

* * *

 

 

Machines whirred, beeped and hummed, readings on screens and printed out in streams, the Laboratory buzzing with research all around one little creature; one very stressed and confused Namekian frog. The bite mark where that damned spider had sunk its fangs in was red and enflamed, Ginyu occasionally trying to ease the pain with his webbed amphibian hands to little affect. Physically he seemed pressed, breaths rapid and thin and gains more prominent but Bulma could only assume that was due to how the dosage in the bite was made for Vegeta - not the tiny Namekian frog.

But then again, in the initial spider, the moment Android 17 conflicted with the programming his body became stressed and painful from what she'd been told, and Bulma had even looked over his recovering body to see his low life signs, maybe if he'd been a regular human his heart would have given out.

Whatever Dr Gero had left for the z senshi to take on it was clearly not finished yet, especially if somehow the spiders were being modified, this new one far more advanced as well as its affects on Ginyu. The frog wasn't as maddened as Seventeen had been described, he wasn't crazed but he was different, clearly hated her and continued to try and escape, he was snappish and rebellious. As machines searched coding on the robot spider she couldn't believe the complexities; it wasn't as though determining 'souls' was new, the z senshi accustomed to sensing them but through natural and skilled means, now machines were catching up. And this seemed to be manipulating the nature of souls somehow, not reliant anymore on enhancing coding missions in cyborg subjects.

The best she could guess was that Ginyu was giving in to some impulses of his, darker ones, and with a clearer mind than Seventeen's had been he wanted to escape to start of pursuing them. That thought was what terrified her. What if it had succeeded in biting Vegeta, whom it was clearly aiming for? She shook off the thoughts but not clearheadedly as she prodded a little too close to the bound up creature and it tried to bite her, snapping at her fingers and she avoided just in time, the look in its eyes were full hatred and determination to do something about it and it made her heart ache.

Biting her lip as pretty eyes stung with threatening tears she found her own determination, Ginyu's sacrifice, however accidental, shouldn't go to waste and he really was a perfect research subject as much as it hurt to watch him like this. Turning to the broken spider again she looked at the ghastly, creepy thing, it made her skin crawl…especially after she had found that same ribbon logo as before and labelled 'Tester 2'.

 

* * *

 

 

Shower steam fogged the air as Gohan stepped out, towelling his muscled body flushed from the hot water and perhaps some frustrations he had just been taking care of, using his ki to evaporate most of the water from his skin and hair he just threw on a pair of boxers and jeans before flopping onto bed with an aching heart and turned his eyes to the ceiling above and let out a sigh.

So…time had time passed, days had turned into a couple of weeks, it it wasn't uneventful considering Gohan was interviewed for the article, it was done and published to help curb the damage done by Angela; Videl had begun her training and she was able to levitate but wasn't completely steady yet and she needed to work on endurance, Videl and his mom were getting closer which was good, Angela had backed off especially since the article came out and for once Gohan didn't sugarcoat and paycheques Gohan didn't want to even think about.

Everything, although a bit tiresome, was productive and working towards to better; the problem of course lay in how the demi-saiyajin was missing his beloved dearly. Every day he could he would visit his love and just sit by him for a while and would leave with a whisper of I love you and a kiss to the cheek. It also didn't help that Piccolo had been so damn attractive just before going into the meditation the teen had some new inspiration and ergo more frustration.

Piccolo was so sexy, those kisses, those smirks, when he'd said "enjoy" and how he'd handled feeling Gohan's hardness, it was just so teasing. He still didn't know what Piccolo looked like down there, to be honest so long as it was something compatible he didn't care, it occurred to him more out of curiosity than anything else, he'd been kneed in that area a couple of times by enemies and never suffered like humans or Saiyajins did either.

It wasn't just sexual either, there were also his Saiyajin instincts to claim his mate, every time he left the Namekian by the waterfall he just itched to stay, protect him and a whole manner of needy selfish things. He hadn't even told Piccolo about the whole Saiyajin biting thing yet, guessed he was just waiting for a decent time for it to come up.

Then he wondered amusedly…since Piccolo was exploring himself and his place in the world and their relationship…did Piccolo ever fantasise about them? Romantically, their future together…sexually?

Feeling a heat invade his cheeks and a tightness in his jeans Gohan just groaned and lifted the pillow from beneath his head before slamming it over his own face, he was already showering far too often and these thoughts did not help that matter.

After a few stressed minutes the teen was able to focus on something other than ignoring his adamant manhood and he returned to his stagnant melancholy. He felt like his arms were empty without his love to open them for. Would be strange for him to visit him again? He went so much and he didn't like being the clingy type, but Piccolo was his. Simply his. Turning in his bed and groaning muffled into the soft pillow beneath he let his exasperation out though not to much improvement, he needed to remind his mother to buy more apples too, he'd eaten the last one an hour ago.

 

* * *

 

 

Tiptoes hovered a foot from the ground, dark eyes taking in her own raised shadow with some delight limited mainly by how much focus was fuelled into making this happen in the first place, she knew she could levitate higher, it was even movement back and forth that tripped her up and her endurance for this sort of thing, unused to fuelling her ki in this way Videl made a point of practicing as often as possible; even at home.

In anticipation the girl would tense and overthink things, focus too intensely and as she wavered then overcompensate with varying success; how did anyone manage to fly properly?! Gohan could fly loops around most, Goten could do it without much thought and was still only little, then the few times she'd seen Piccolo fly the grace in his movements were astounding. No matter how she tried she'd never compare to that…to him.

A small twinge in her heart distracted her from the task at hand and she was sent in a tumble to the floor, her reflexes keeping her from harm but she was no less embarrassed by herself. Rather than immediately pick herself back up and try again (like she had already done several times that day already) she just lay there against her plush carpet and felt a little sorry for herself; it wasn't just the training. Although she was used to excelling rather quickly and no matter how Gohan repeated that she was talented she just didn't feel much like it, especially with such titans for comparison; but she also just couldn't shake these feelings around Gohan!

She thought if she saw Gohan's relationship, supported him and took her place solidly as his friend that her heart would adapt, but if anything it was only fuelled with new fantasy fodder, more scenarios and developments in their relationship the more time they spent together and doing new things. Then there was the guilt over those feelings; Gohan and Piccolo were perfect for each other and both were so kind to her; she truly admired them for who they were and would never want to do wrong by either but these feelings tore at her chest the moment her thoughts found time to dwell.

So she decided they wouldn't dwell, she wouldn't giver herself time to feel that way, and training was clearly not working on its own so she pushed herself up from the floor and quickly changed into some fresh clothes; grabbed the car keys and headed out. After a little time thinking of something, anything to do, she figured she'd start with some general good deeds around the city, helping out where needed a hand and hopefully she'd exhaust her day.

That hope lasted only two hours, the one day she needed to be busy was the one day crime was having a day off!

Sulking in her parked car the dark haired fighter tried turning on the radio when love some after love song made her fist curl with frustration and she thumped her head back on the headrest muttering to herself for some kind of reprieve. When none seemed to come she switched of the radio and exited the car, curling her coat around her body against the cold and light snow that covered the city before heading into the closest shop for some distraction.

It didn't help that whenever she walked about in public she received a mixture of looks from passers by, some were neutral, some were excited by any celebrity daughter, some gave her dirty glances for the reveal of her father though the interview had softened some of that and then there was sympathy; complete strangers looking at her like a sad puppy and she loathed it. Luckily only a few in the milkshake bar she entered gave her any notice and the staff were polite in their service as she ordered a Jumbo Deluxe Shake to go and she was left to wait as they prepared it.

Videl tapped her foot against the tiled floor, reading through all the options on menu boards for something, anything, to take up her thoughts and keep her eyes from the few that remained in her direction. She struggled in honesty, her brain and heart screaming to just wallow in unrequited romance for the rest of the foreseeable future and she was about to forget her milkshake and head home when a familiar head or red hair and pair of purple eyes made their order. Angela? Of all the things she needed right now, at very least she wasn't someone easy to ignore.

Small kitty heels clacked against the hard floor as she turned away from the bar to wait like other customers when the teen was frozen, coming face to face with Videl was unexpected and the red head was apparently in no mood for any small talk. "Cancel my order" she snarked over her shoulder, keeping eye contact with Videl as she explained "if you serve the liked of her I'm not interested in your crummy goods" and the girl behind the desk could only nod and hold her tongue at such rudeness.

Videl folder her arms in a defensive manner but kept her voice calm, Angela certainly not worth an assault charge "there's no need to be like that."

"Yes there is" Angela snapped, she really was unhinged, and with that Videl took in more details; she was just as pampered and glitzed as ever but she looked sadder and was fidgeting more with her hair or jewellery, and her words weren't just sly digs while she pursued an interest; she really wanted to hurt. "Why would I give my custom to a place that supports fakes?"

"Fakes?" Videl raised her brow and squared her jaw but still she let Angela have her space to let things out.

"Oh you know…your father was a fake hero, you've only got the good life you do because of how he scammed so many people" and with that Videl's fist curled again, teeth gritting and she had to hold back her temper "and you still walk around like you're special and you're not, you just don't want to let it go and its sad; you cant even let the fake-ness go" Angela smirked at getting all her remarks out and seeing them land, Videl's body visibly shaking and she wondered if she might get to see her cry or make a food of herself somehow.

But instead she shaking stopped and Videl took in a deep breath, her chest using as she, for the first time a while, used her thinking about a certain couple to make someone feel better. Although Videl and Angela were different individuals the fighter couldn't deny they shared something in common; the look of anger changed to one of empathy.

"Look…" and the redhead steeled herself but didn't expect what came next "I could say a million bad things…but I was in a similar spot, we both liked Gohan…" although the past tense was questionable "and we both were rejected. Neither of us stood a chance against them" Videl smiled, it was bittersweet and ached to do but it was natural, real.

Angela seemed taken aback by such a response, but judging by the look in her eyes she seemed to be mulling over the words and the held some significance, Angela may be shallow and all different levels of dumbass but she had her feelings hurt, she got knocked down and her self esteem was hit. "Them?" she asked,

Videl let her shoulders soften and jaw slack slightly as the conversation flowed a little easier, and with thoughts she's had a million times "Gohan and Piccolo, I know you don't think much on it, especially Piccolo, but…seriously, it's something beyond special. I don't think even they know how to handle how much they love each other, it must be really terrifying sometimes…but its not something others can just change, no matter how much we may want to; and they shouldn't change either. Not that part of their relationship anyway."

Glossed lips worried themselves as she took in Videl's words, purple eyes looking to the ground and her own fidgeting hands for a moment before, slowly, her frown cracked into a small smile, she might not feel happy but at least it was entertaining. "That's kind of crazy" she mused, to think that people feel that strongly was a little out of her depth.

Videl just shrugged and enjoyed one of the few times Angela want throwing an insult her way "yeah, sort of, but it works for them. Just know that it doesn't say anything about you, you know, that Gohan didn't pick you…he picked a long time ago."

The girl nodded and even if only a little her expression seemed to brighten "Well…thanks."

A small moment of awkward niceness was passed between them before thankfully the server left Videls milkshake for collection and she had an excuse to leave; picking up the ridiculously large drink she was about to exit when she turned a final time to Angela who was by then re-ordering her cancelled shake and said the words "Angela…you're pretty, and your strong headed…"

"Hey" Angela growled with a furrowed brow to which the dark haired girl rolled her eyes, she hadn't meant it like that, and so she elaborated "that wasn't a bad thing necessarily…what I mean is…you'll find someone. So don't put pressure on yourself, if you want one that badly pick someone suited to what you need, find yourself a nice boy who knows how to take orders," Videl laughed though she wasn't really joking and Angela even seemed to mull the idea in her head with some seriousness; "Gohan isn't available, so just move on" Videl chirped like it was the most simple concept in the world and for Angela it did seem to help.

If only Videl could take her own advice.

With a smile and a nod Videl headed out to her car, slightly jazzed from having said so much in such a small pocket of time, the exchange seeming like a flurry of so many things as she took her seat and placed the shake in its holder. For a long moment she just sat their, listening to her own breathing and what little noise the city was making that day. Her brain numb, ache ever present but and words that triggered it still in her mind but she wasn't worse off for them, at least for a little while. She was sure the maddening process would start all over again soon, it was only a matter of time, but in that moment of calm, slight buzz and tired optimism she just sat back and enjoyed the quiet.

 

* * *

 

 

The blue haired scientist watched couldn't tear her eyes away from the her screens in a disgusted curiosity as she watched a dreadful story play out. It had been a stroke of genius to observe Ginyu as she was, the small creature had been anaesthetised into slumber and awoke to a world, realistic, but convenient. Bulma had placed the frog in a VR system, the virtual reality he was in would seem true to what he could recall but it allowed Bulma to observe him and his motives while he believed, at least in VR, that he had escaped the z senshi's research and was reaching his goals.

It was a sad sight in both settings for Bulma to witness, in reality the tiny frog was covered in tabs and wired and machinery to make him believe the digital simulation was indeed where he was and to read his body and other information at the same time. Meanwhile on screen she could watch him on his journey, how the little guy had escaped in the night but didn't go too far, instead he (through events far to easy to be actually true) he'd made his way to the lookout and found the dragon balls, wishing for his old body back and a second wish on great power.

The frog took in more than he'd let on, he apparently listened enough to know earth dragon balls had two wishes but not enough to know at the moment one was already used, also in this fantasy he seemed to have forgotten less powerful fighters, he took on Vegeta, Gohan and Piccolo but otherwise people were not thought of, it was so simplistic but it did tell the scientist a lot. In scenes of battle and gloating he shared how even under Frieza he'd always wanted to be the star, and even how being trapped as a frog was humiliating and he would have his revenge.

Did he really feel like that? He seemed to have settled into his own life here, true it wasn't ideal but that was his just desserts for a life of evil, but all the times he helped her about the lab, made funny faces to make her laugh and other things like that, she hadn't thought he felt so vengeful, not by now…

Then again…what good would it be to Gero's plan by amplifying kindness? Did it target negative, dark desires? Made people's darkness bigger and in control? Of course Ginyu would have residual feelings of embarrassment, ego and ambition, even a sliver of resentment perhaps, but…not like this. This wasn't who Ginyu was today, if given the chance to have his body back, of course he would take it, but he was outclassed by now and she doubted he would choose a purely good life at the behest of the earthlings and would likely just choose to leave.

In a sudden need to push this farther Bulma's dainty fingers danced over keyboards, inputting scrips to the reality Ginyu believed was true. In the fake world she took charge of the model of herself, it was easy enough to do as she cheated through the coding to appear close by to the maniacal murderer Ginyu's character in this was.

There he stood, the tall purple alien complete with a cocky grin and he seemed to be in the process of training soldiers, in dance of course, old habits die hard; when she interrupted him and made her presence known.

"Ah, it's you" Ginyu's low voice said with only mild surprise, he didn't fear much in this fake world and to see her was likely just a passing moment in a grander plan.

Bulma's fingers came to a stillness, her mind blanking in what he wanted to say, what did she want out of this? After several moments of quiet, in in the VR Ginyu looking at her with stretched patience, Bulma finally just typed what was on her mind.

"Ginyu…" her model spoke, "do you really want all of this?"

His eyes narrowed as he answered the strange question "Of course, thats why I did it."

"But…I get that there's a part of you that wants this, of course you do…but…"

"Look, I get you're having some kind of crisis, you know, your friends and husband dead and all, but they were in my way and that's that. If you want to stay alive remain out of my way, or help, I could use some ships if you want to make yourself usefu-"

"For fucks sake, Ginyu!" she snapped at him, Bulma's fingers typing furiously to make the scene happen "you look me in the eye and tell me you didn't find at least a little happiness as a frog, I know this sounds ridiculous but this hatred, it's in you when you have power and goals to increase it, it wasn't then…"

"Wow you are even crazier than I recall…why in hell would anyone prefer to be a frog?"

"I'm not saying you would prefer to be a frog, but as a frog…you weren't unhappy…I know you weren't…" she narrowed her own eyes and grit her teeth, her chest clinching ever so slightly, "say it…" she challenged.

Ginyu blinked, and a moment of confusion seemed to wash over him, like the facts didn't line up with beliefs, memories and convictions clashed, he felt a revulsion at his time trapped at Capsule Corp, but then…why did he help her…why did he do those things, they were small and silly but he did do them…how bazaar.

"I must admit it's a strange one, Ms Briefs…I can see why you might think that…but…" and the scientist sat watching the monitors with baited breath, not knowing what in the world she was about to hear, even Ginyu couldn't deny the facts, but they were separate from him somehow…the darkness too strong, he was a different man than he was before; the spider had changed him. "I suppose we all go through phases, I don't know why I treated you like I did, perhaps making the best of a bad situation" he said while his own voice seemed still puzzled before finally something of absolute truth spilled out "however, right here right now…I think of you as nothing more than someone in my way".

The sprite of Bulma gasped in that instant as a ki blast headed towards her and destroyed everything of her body, leaving nothing behind but an irritated alien who continued his class. The scientist in the real world was in shock, big blue eyes staring widely at the virtual murder of her own person, he hadn't been unaffected by her words, he hadn't forgotten the past, but the dark part of him…the corruptible part of him…had taken over.

The only place she could tear her eyes to was upon the little froggy experiment all clad in metal and wires, so tiny and pathetic as the spider, and she, manipulated his state…but worse than the sadness and guilt, but the fear. What if that had been Vegeta, what if the memories of their relationship and camaraderie with the z senshi was pushed to mere facts as the spider's venom increased the darkness, the ego, the hunger for power, the competitiveness and more. Any of the z senshi, her friends, hell, she wasn't even pure hearted! She didn't believe she had any power hunger but materialism and maybe some selfishness…

Blue eyes stung and her throat stuck as tears cascaded silently over her cheeks and she visibly shook. They'd never had an enemy like this, never so targeted and hurtful; it was terrifying.

And as if things couldn't get any worse, the moment she tried to move her attention on, mind still awash with too many thoughts and worries, and one careless screwdriver to a robotic spider set off a deafening siren, high pitched and sharp to the ears making her grimace and panicked flurry to disarm it. Her nerves totally shot, face still wet from crying and clumsy fingers disconnecting wires as she deemed appropriate.

When eventually, thankfully, the high frequency siren silenced in an eerie stillness the thought resurfaced from her study of the first robot; especially as the robots were being redesigned and improved, that the noise wasn't for help or warning…but signalling and transmitting data, possibly to some base receiver.

Which meant more would be on the way, more of this revenge, more of this fear and they were still behind whatever Gero's plan was, scraping to get ahead somehow. This was far from over.


	36. Innocence

Piccolo remained meditating by his spot at the waterfall, his body anyway, while his mind in its own realm, his senses strong but consciousness focused deep into the recesses of his own mind. And…he was lost. Fucking lost.

He seen his younger self and gotten a surprise himself never mind the child, amongst darkness and cherry blossoms he searched and searched for the little creature that had gotten away, he wasn't sure what he would get out of it but it was all he had to go on, but as time wore on he grew wearier and wearier, the only exploration he'd managed in his search was passing by elements of that didn't take a psychiatrist to understand. Spiders and webs looming on the periphery, the current threat unknown on his mind and not much he could do about that.

Frustration evident as Piccolo continued on in the world of silence; he needed to find that blasted kid, it was obvious who that was, a part of himself he never acknowledged, never let himself dwell on and he was heavy hearted in trying finding him but knew that was why he was here, to face the things he couldn't before and move on from it all stronger and wiser. He needed to try…or at least he would if he could actually find anything!

 

* * *

 

 

"What are you doing?" Trunks asked his younger friend, the two children having visited the meditating Piccolo and at that very moment Goten in boredom and cheek had started making funny faces and accompanying noises. The Namekian true to form did not notice or react, completely oblivious to the little one's silliness.

"Man, he really is focused" Goten chirped and his lavender haired friend laughed and just as Goten was about to try for round two Trunks sat down on one of the many ridges by the freezing waterfall and silent Namek, "So…is it true he's going to trainee when he wakes up?"

The dark haired boy instantly beaming with "yup! he promised."

Trunks just crossed his little arms and spoke as cool as he could "well, he can't be better than my dad, my dads super strong" showing off in true royal fashion.

"You'll see, Piccolo's the best" Goten said, not much minding the competitiveness, at least not until he'd gotten enough training to actually take on his friend a bit better; Trunks was older after all.

In truth Trunks wanted more training with his father, he knew part of the reason it was limited was because of Vegeta's own dedication and sparring with Trunks was for the boys benefit, he was no match or benefit to the Prince's training. Still sucked though. With a slight pout Trunks jabbed with "he's only training you cause he's dating your big brother" enough taking in his voice to know it wasn't serious.

"Nu-uh, he's training me cause I'm worth training and he's my friend too!"cam an instant and passionate answer, Goten really taken to the Namek and dark childish eyes even looked back to the meditating man as if for reassurance but the boy knew it was a truth anyway.

After some childish chat and more funny faces to test Piccolo's unwavering meditation the pair knew they were best to head back soon, but just before while still in the emerald man's presence Trunks voiced something on his young mind: "hey, can I ask you something?"

"Yeah?" the dark haired boy chirped as he stood and patted the dirt from his gi, tail swaying as the tiny body stretched, stiff from sitting so long in one spot and ready to head home before hearing a question he hadn't thought of.

"Is it weird…your brother…dating another guy?"

"Uh…" Goten blinked, not fully understanding the question, it wasn't weird, he liked how Piccolo was like another big brother, it was awesome, "…why would it be?"

"I don't know," came Trunks' own slightly baffled answer, "but at the party i heard the old turtle man say he was surprised he didn't know Gohan was gay? So he was surprised that Gohan was with another boy."

Like a strange puzzle the pair didn't know what the rules were and Goten eventually just shrugged, what difference did it make really? Liking boys or girls? "I don't know about that…but big brother is super happy around Piccolo and they love each other so much, dont really know why it would matter that they're boys."

Somewhere in the back oh Goten's mind he knew Piccolo was a different species and that had its own unique details too but even that didn't matter, Piccolo and Gohan were great together.

"Maybe Roshi just thought Gohan and Videl were a thing but they're just friends?" he tried to 'logic-ify' his thoughts and in their own innocence and openness to the world found no barriers or pre-established taboos in their thinking, and good thing for it.

 

* * *

 

 

Still in that dark forest the Namek searched, though slower with the aimlessness of it all, traces of the boy long since lost and with a tired sigh Piccolo closed his eyes in a moment of frustration and leant against one of the many cherry blossom trees that were his only decoration in the otherworld empty void of this place. The bark feeling just as real against him, the mind full of memory and expectation where he could feel the things in this dreamscape as though actualised and solid, and he gave himself some moments more, just taking in the fall of the petals, the subtle sound of rustling leaves and his own breathing and felt himself grow calmer. Things would come in time, he was here and he was seeing this meditation through to some achievement no matter what.

In moments of calm like that he could even see the outside influences, he tell too clearly from within his mind but he knew enough, how Gohan must visit a lot, a lot, and at that very moment he was sure Goten was there and it made him smile.

He did care for that boy, he was so young and sweet and Piccolo had rather taken to him, plus the way the boy looked at him was filled with awe and respect and who would complain about that? If anything if confirmed to the Namek just how soft he'd become, and a soft side of himself he'd come to accept too, he found no embarrassment or dislike in being good with children or caring for one, and that alone was a sign of growth from darker days.

He would be training Goten soon and he'd promised not to hold back either, that he didn't find to troublesome but it was with a slightly heavy heart, he was so young after all. At least when training Gohan the threat of earth's destruction fuelled the urgency and they were still enemies at the time. Things would be different this time around but still plenty harsh as were the boys wishes.

And then he shook his head, who was he to think about being 'so young'? Hell he was trying to find his younger self at that very moment, a young self that had been far worse off and thrown into greater isolation from the very start. Brought out of painful thoughts as sensitive ears perked to a slight rustle and footsteps, his peripheral vision catching slight movement and the chase was back on, daydreaming abandoned with some relief.

 

* * *

 

 

Piccolo was a very popular Namekian apparently as he was visited by several despite not being the most talkative company, mostly by Gohan who visited more than all others combined but others weren't strangers; including one admittedly bored and impatient Android 17. Training with Vegeta had been but a small distraction, but at least he was holding his own and the fight wasn't a total wash, and as soon as the spar ended he was back to that empty and tired feeling. He'd even offered to babysit Marron a few too many times to be normal.

He wrapped his coat around himself a little tighter to shield from the cold as he stood by the Namekian, he wasn't entirely sure what he expected by coming here, it wasn't like there was anything to gain, well, except for the uninterrupted view of course.

Usually he would be in danger of appearing rude or awkward for eyes to linger too long, but as he was faced with the completely still and unresponsive man he could take in his appearance as much as he liked. He didn't dare tough, that would be too far, though he was sure the teen did, probably left his kisses on the cheek or hand in greeting and goodbye, meanwhile 17 just took int he mans poise, his face and features. So very beautiful a creature he was; with endless elegance at all times it seemed. Thoroughly worth admiring.

"C'mon, Pic" Seventeen voiced out loud, feeling a little silly speaking to no one, "it's so boring here without ya," he complimented and kept his hands in his pockets from the chill, a slight shiver telling him just to head back home and stop spending his time like this, besides it was rare of him to show he cared about anyone that wasn't his sister or niece. "Don't know what ya need to know anyway, fine as you are if you ask me" he tried and met silence yet again, a sigh escaped the cyborg puffing in the winter air.

Seventeen just had to admit to himself this was a little deeper than a liking, sure he had a crush, he was more than okay with that, Piccolo was one hell of a catch it didn't phase him that he was attracted to the man, but even as a friend…that friendship ran a little deeper than he first thought. Even sitting right there in front of him…he missed him. Even both being quiet types it was comforting to know the non-judgemental, understanding ears were there to listen and to know that strategic and fair mind was willing to help.

Piccolo was a great friend to have and other than his sister that was something he didn't really possess, at some point he must have let his guard drop to be feeling this down over something so simple and he knew he'd walk away from this one-sided meeting feeling no better for having visited, only his feelings a lot clearer in mind.

 

* * *

 

 

Damnit! Piccolo thought as he yet again had travelled for far too long after a sneaky little thing that was incredibly good at hiding, that or Piccolo had the uncanny and very unwanted talent for losing track of the boy which certainly didn't help things. Shoulders loosened in exasperation, body agitated and mind a blur with words of failure, he just wanted to feel like he was further on, that had achieved something by this, anything.

Yet again calming to a stillness, nothing but the flutter of the cherry blossom petals distracting his eyes as he collected himself and he became slightly aware to the world around him again, surprising really, he had assumed it was based on ki, but he had a funny feeling he was in the android's company? Or at very least he started thinking about him, and he was completely caught of guard to a sudden and destructive ki blast a bit behind him, wood splinters and smoke threatening in their wake and Piccolo turned in an instant reaction, heartbeat sped up at the shock.

Dark eyes scanned the scene of decimated and mangles trees and waited for the smoke to clear, a mild thought on how weird his subconscious was only slightly amusing as he was able to make out what was happening; the realisation making him blink. It was a memory. He watched on feeling safer at the knowledge of what he was watching though he certainly wasn't at the time and all the thoughts returned from back then, knowing just how worried he was back then, not knowing what was the right way to handle things but doing his best; meanwhile a scene played out before him of Piccolo fighting Seventeen from years ago, not long now and they'd be getting spotted by Cell and he'd protect the androids from the bug like creature.

He was a little confused at first why this would be so significant, he hadn't thought it at the time other than how it pertained to earth's survival, but he supposed in the context of his and Seventeen's friendship this is really where it started. As he watched the pair fight he saw the cocky smirks on both sides, enjoying the fight though it was meant to be so serious, and strangely as he watched it play out he realised something and was a little proud of himself.

During the fight, despite all the horror stories they'd been fed about the androids, his past self seemed to be completely non-judgemental. They were a threat to be managed of course, and their agenda to kill Goku one that couldn't pass, but if it were someone else he was sure he would see a different approach. Any teasing would be done to mask insecurity if it were someone else taking them on and their genuine feelings a combination of fear, anger and even disgust; yet…he never felt disgusted by the androids: if anything he was empathetic, against, but empathetic.

He knew what it was like to be given a goal that wasn't your own, and have t so deeply wired into you that its all you know? Cell was different, his actions in Ginger Town truly one of the most depraved and horrific things he'd ever had to witness, no power gain was worth that, at least not to anyone with any kind of decency. The androids…somewhere in there they had that, even if it was selective they had a relationship of heir own, the wanted good conversation and entertainment, and he could see how very easily the situation could be different for them if the world was only more kind.

He remembered as he fought Seventeen, no doubt his life was on the line and he would be killed if he didn't fight at his best, but he knew the reasons behind their actions, while not excusable, were understandable. Were they really supposed to wake up after being experimented on, years of having missions drilled into their heads, going through all of that knowing those commands were the only reason given to them for being alive, were they really supposed to come out of that as well rounded, objective and kind? It was a wonder their vendetta against humanity wasn't more aggressive!

And he knew all of that even back at this fight and he knew he was a rarity, other z fighters lips would curl in distaste at the very idea of their existence, the main exception being Krillen for obvious reasons, when he wasn't afraid he was making googly eyes at the blonde one.

But he had been in the same boat as them, not exactly the same, but eerily similar in some ways, an egotistical and vengeful father of their creation forcing a hateful goal onto the vulnerable without outside support, the logical reaction was to obey, lan from that voice that was their only guidance, thats what children did. The androids older of course but who knew when the experiments started, in fact it might have been their maturity that allowed them to desire freedom so quickly, to take on Dr Gero like that, he was glad for them, to most that might seem strange but it meant of all the unfair and terrible things, Gero getting his just desserts and a pair of victimised siblings less under his thumb it was at least a small relief.

Yet again he was trying to save the android, and yet again that bastard Dr Gero was trying to use his creations against their will, and he felt a slight pang in his chest at something he had never processed before. Especially as he watched the group and saw Krillen fussing by his wife and their kind relationship, then looked to the battered and leaning Seventeen, and Vegeta cocky smirk unmovable.

Vegeta had mentioned before about Seventeens possible crush, and while he had always felt some denial about that, mainly due to his own self reflection, the longer the man had stayed at the lookout and the more they spoke and trained together, not to mention the more familiar Piccolo became with reading other people's feelings, he had to say…he could see what Vegeta was talking about.

Those icy blue eyes didn't just watch him, they admired him, and in plain respect or with eyes of a child like Goten as he was most familiar, he felt strange being desired in such a way, in a lot of ways he could still tell himself Gohan was so close developing feelings for him was a little easier somehow, but to know someone else whom he'd spent significantly less time with saw him in such a way? It struck chords he wasn't able to fully reason out.

He wasn't sure what came over him when he stepped forwards, memories in this place were fluid and explorative but nothing concrete, and he knew things could become far more interactive and abstract here, and as he neared the group of fighters it changed, it didn't fade exactly but people did, one by one Krillen and Vegeta faded from the scene, then Eighteen and her slumped brother fell to the ground still unconscious, his dark hair still messy and clothes shredded and scorched in areas, then Gohan who was holding Piccolo up faded too.

He expected to watch his own body fall to the shattered ground too but instead in a shocking incident he found his own point of view shifted, in an instant he was in place of his memory self and falling to the ground in a slump. It was bazaar the control this mindscape had over him, with influence on the mind he could be told to feel pain or pleasure, that something was like it really there or not, and the fact became unpleasantly clear as a dull aching started in his body, returning to the battered form he was at that time, his skin littered with cuts and burns and scrapes from their fight and he hit the unforgiving broken streets, covered in dust, debris and glass. Completely sore and tired he could only lay there and look with obsidian eyes at the man next to him, his chest rising and falling the only evidence he was alive, and there was a part of Piccolo that wanted to reach out, move the hair form his face and watch out for him.

He still didn't know how to handle the romantic feelings towards himself, you would think with all the affection and charming words of the demi-saiyajin Piccolo would have quite the egotistical view of himself by now, but he still found it harder to believe be was beautiful and lovable than if he were ugly. But his self image was a lot better than it used to be and it grew better every day, every moment and gaze given.

He didn't know much about social conventions or what was necessarily right or wrong, not in everything, humans being so strange, but he couldn't deny a tug in his heart towards the Android, it wasn't the same as what he felt for Gohan, nothing could be, but it was still very powerful.

They understood each other, at leas tin a way, they could talk freely and enjoyed each others company, and maybe in a special way he couldn't with others, something wholly unique and necessary. It kind of reminded him of how…how Gohan looked at Videl. They were incredible friends those two, hell even Videl obviously had romantic feelings for Gohan, the comparison a little too neat the more he thought about it. It would be a crying shame for those two to distance from each other because she couldn't be with him, their friendship its own incredible thing, or worse if they drifted apart because Gohan was in a relationship, to think if Piccolo had made an issue of it, saying to the teen to choose between them. He never would and he would never want to, he didn't feel the need to, he trusted Gohan and wanted both of them to be happy.

Also…she filled a void that Piccolo couldn't. Piccolo could understand a few things about the human way of life, but some elements were beyond him, most were actually. He would never understand the pressures of school, of the modern or working life, of academia or just some of the so very strange things human's did that he didn't get. And he was glad Gohan had someone that understood the side of him that Piccolo couldn't, be that extra pair of hands where Piccolo's were skilled but not in every craft, why wouldn't he want that for he man he loved?

So as he gazed at his long haired friend yet again and with soft eyes, he saw someone that shared common experiences and understandings that were invaluable on both sides of the relationship and he just hoped things would work out as he'd hate to loose such a good friend and he didn't intend to anytime soon.

 

* * *

 

 

Sometime after the android had departed the Namekian had an unexpected visitor that would probably deny ever coming by, and said visitor was rather irate as he levitated in front of the meditating man, arms crossed and brows knitted and without being too invasive did try test the waters of Piccolo's control. A sharp high pitched whistle right by the Namek's ear made the green man tense and seemingly be in discomfort but he still didn't shift.

"Urgh, I'm so bored," grunted the Saiyajin Prince in a tired admission and not so subtly and with a firm voice spoke "wake the fuck up."

And still nothing, the prince knew he was being silly but dammit he was annoyed and it was other peoples' problem, and it wasn't like the Namek was going to give a damn anyway so far gone as he was. Vegeta just grunted at being 'ignored' and vented "the woman is obsessed with the damned frog, metal head's only just decent and you are sleeping in the company of royalty!"

 

* * *

 

 

The scent of food and alcohol filled the space, the scene becoming truly surreal as the cityscape had faded from Piccolo's vision and instead left in the dark cherry blossom world yet again and he came across, of all things, a party and bar. Almost as though parts of the party were disembodied form its proper setting but he could distinctly see that this was a memory from one of the many Capsule Corp parties over the years. Most likely one a younger Gohan would have begged him to attend and he'd spend most of the night as a wallflower.

Almost like shadows he could see how people moved and who might have been there, but the most distinct was one man seated at the bar, the Saiyajin Prince himself. The closer he got the more he was sure he knew which party this was. Nothing spectacular happened, nothing of much interest to most, that is except that this seemed to be the first time Piccolo and Vegeta started getting closer as friends that wasn't on the battlefield.

There was no version of himself to watch but he was pretty sure he knew the lines or they'd flow easily enough, and they did, as though his body wasn't his own he felt himself melt into place as he did several years ago, taking a seat by the Prince and asking for an ice water from the server robot, only for the prince to cancel said order and place down a small cup and fill it with warm sake from a jug, a clear invitation to drink with him.

"Thanks," he said to the silent invite, Vegeta wasn't the friendliest or most social person but one thing he could do was share drinks, a beer here and glass there, often wordless and he'd even walk away afterwards, if it was a gesture t wasn't well explained but really Piccolo just figured it was a whim of his, the only thing it really said of the man was who he gave them to. Bulma a regular of course, he was no stranger to her parents either, and while there was the odd other person it was Piccolo.

Piccolo wasn't the biggest drinker but he didn't mind the odd treat and admittedly most of his drinking experiences were thanks to the Prince but he did notice something slightly different, voicing a line he remembered from long ago, reliving it as he heard it from his own lips "I don't often see you drink sake..occasion? and don't say 'because it's free'" he said as, for the first time, Piccolo sipped the clear and sweet drink which was quickly becoming his favourite.

Vegeta half smirked and was about to answer "occasion? well…" before trailing off and shrugging, taking a long sip of the drink and no answer forthcoming, but his mind still seemed to be active and full of thoughts unsaid.

"Nevermind" Piccolo spoke quietly, not the conversational type himself, after a small while of silent company Vegeta refilled their cups and finally worked around to asking something on his mind.

"So…" his voice slightly gruff and he looked only at his drink "you're a lord or a king or something right?" Vegeta asked out of the blue.

The Namekian paused and nodded, Vegeta as a later addition to the grup, hell, the planet he didn't know people's stories in the same detail as others and so he enlightened: "Demon King, by inheritance rather than standing, a Lord if Hell."

"Why are you just Lord of Hell and not King?"

Piccolo came to realise he had never actually explained these things to anyone, nobody wanted to ask about the unknown or dark side, how these things worked on a practical level, Vegeta not so blinkered was really the first person to ask these things "Well…because Demons are just a part of Hell and nobody can take my bloodlines position…Where as the King of Hell can change with basically whoever's interested and beats out the competition, blood means nil, I think it's a guy called Dabura now, he's happens to be a devil type of demon I think."

A devil…type of demon? Vegeta seems to process the information and become curious "so…whats the deal with demons anyway; like…what are they?"

Both sipped their drinks and continued, Piccolo didn't mind being asked these things, they were just facts and Vegeta was hardly bothered about the negative connotations "Demons are a race but its really broad, bigger variety than humans and older."

"Like?"

"Like there are regular demons but you also have sub-races of goblins, devils, succubi, hellions, tengu, shaytan, golems, more spiritual types. Then there are all the stories humans came up with about them like Beldames and Krampus and all that stuff."

"So whats they're point?"

What a strange question, "do they need one?"

"Guess thats why they need a king, huh?" Vegeta smirked.

"Well…" Piccolo tried to think of a way to put it, "most demons are not that smart, more like beasts or monsters, helpers really, really they just balance out the world, for every light there is a shadow and Earth despite all this alien business thats been going on lately was plenty interesting just with the magic and lore it had anyway. Higher than that the smarter and more powerful they get, some can possess humans which makes up a lot of humanities folklore, hell sometimes its a type of demon that delivers what they call karma. In common though I suppose all demons like to cause and live in chaos."

"So...what makes you the King?" the prince asked, eyes actually looking from his cup to the Namek this time, no doubt as a royal to a lost kingdom Vegeta might be extra curious on the subject.

"My father was born of complete darkness and while that opened up Kami to more godly options if opened him to more demonic ones, not a demon by genetics but in spirit: a thinking, independent Devil with an affinity for that same darkness and chaos; also being so smart and powerful there was no competition, also no dark presence was able to command all kinds of demon before as a race; hence he was the Demon King."

"Sounds like too much work to me, how do the demons cope."

"Misery loves company" was as good an answer as any.

"I'll drink to that" and the prince raised his cup for the clink which the Namek humoured and both drank finshing the cupful.

After a calm pause and feeling nicely relaxed, whether it was the conversation or the alcohol he didn't know for sure, he spoke "Why'd you ask?"

Vegeta just smirked again and referred back to the beginning of their talk and mysteriously just answered "the occasion."

 

* * *

 

 

Vegeta thought to leave, but this was as good a place as any to be bored and do nothing, he'd trained almost solidly the last week and home was hardly homely at the minute at least this area was quiet. He also hadn't expected the namek to spend so long in his meditation, a few days, a week tops, and with the waiting threat in the wings he would rather have all the able hands available should the situation go south again.

A small grunt escaped the annoyed prince at nothing in particular, as much as he liked a good fight and new foe this method of corrupting spiders was significantly less fun. Then his brow furrowed as his thoughts were stopped part way through, sniffing the air he realising the scents and just how popular the Namekian was. Gohan's scent was so obvious it hadn't phased him to sense it as he visited the Namek, but he realised that Goten and Trunks must have visited earlier too, Satan's daughter's scent was very faded, likely only nipped by with the other teen, but those weren't what got his attention.

He picked up the scent of Seventeen, recently too, He'd make fun of the android if he wasn't here himself, differing reasons of course, and…crap, just then he realised Gohan would be able to tell the Prince was so bored he'd made the journey to visit a silent Namekian, well, hopefully he would be too distracted by the android to care.

 

* * *

 

 

Piccolo's vision moved seamlessly into a memory from the following year after the first conversation, and he needn't move either, the prince's clothes different and the decor slightly altered from the party before and he was instantly back in conversation with Vegeta, some starting chat and poured out sake later the pair slowly learned a few things about each other, Piccolo had asked what working for Frieza actually entailed, Vegeta had asked about Piccolo's past against Goku and so on.

"What?" Vegeta responded, the question unexpected and just wanted it repeated and so the Namek did.

"I've told you mine…so what's the Saiyajin royal heritage like?"

The Prince thought to himself, how to answer that? He paused a little long and Piccolo thought to retract the question, but the Prince just took another sip of sake and refilled Piccolo's cup in a well practiced tradition and started "okay..."

And so he did, about how it was like most royals, the Saiyajins being a rowdy bunch but great warriors and they weren't like the wussy royals of modernised earth, he supposed it would be considered medieval but he didn't see anything wrong with it, a time when kings were expected to go into battle with their soldiers, fight alongside them as a leader, a rock and a comrade in blood and triumph. He mentioned his mother, how she would look after things while the king was off fighting but was one fierce lady and not to be underestimated, but she was calmer and more conversational than her husband.

While Vegeta spoke, although the words were casual and not too in depth, it dawned on Piccolo, truly for the first time, just what vegeta was talking about and what he was listening to: Vegeta wasn't describing being a Prince…he was describing his family. The one he lost.

"…the occasion" Piccolo interrupted by accident, his thought aloud and it made Vegeta hesitate, eyes telling the Namek his theory was indeed correct.

"Yeah?"

"This day, there just happens to be a party on the same day of the year and no reason given, Bulma throws this because…" the Namek's voice cautiously soft as he spoke the idea "its when your home planet was destroyed, isn't it?"

The Prince took a moment to think on his response, he hadn't expected the green man to put all of that together and made a note of just how sharp he was at all times, he downed what was left in his cup and seemed to think a little deeper before speaking "you don't miss your family do you?" knowing the answer.

"No" Piccolo answered easily and waited for the Prince to speak again.

"I don't think that makes it easier...just different, I'm not going to get all mushy" Vegeta clarified and some of his usual tone in his voice, returning the atmosphere a bit closer to normality.

"I wouldn't dream of it, well, unless I wanted a laugh" Piccolo jested and successfully lightened the mood. He was mainly hoping then that Vegeta knew how little Piccolo judged him for things like this, and the lack of pressure to meet any one else's curiosity, the Prince no doubt well aware he could tell the Namek to drop it and leave with no hard feeling between them at all.

Both drank for a small while before Vegeta took on a particularly nostalgic gaze at his cup, he also noticed that moment of daydreaming had been caught by the Namek and luckily he elaborated that sake was very similar to a wine on his home planet, the type that even older children would partake in at festive or celebratory times, the main taste he recalled from when he was back there. That story told the Namek just why Vegeta drank it on this day, in memorial, and just why he didn't touch it on other days and might rather forget it.

"What else did you do when you were younger?"

"Hm? I'm not writing an autobiography"

Piccolo just smirked, keeping the mood light, "and i wouldn't buy it if you were, I just asked a question, being a prince I bet you were spoilt rotten?" and that little push started it all, that day and over the years then came funny stories, little things, big things, random things and things Vegeta might have forgotten for good if not prompted to recall.

How Vegeta's father would complain about his facial hair but the moment the Queen said 'just shave it then' he would go completely quiet and he'd keep it anyway only to complain later on, how his mother would sing and when she'd try for a high note her voice might disappear on her, how she would brush her hair and always, always manage to break the handle and spent a fair few meetings with odd styling of her hair digging the handle she couldn't dislodge. Great battle stories from both of them, foes that chose the wrong people to take on, the time his father won by just stepping forward and an enemy panicked themselves into running into a wall which had everyone in stitches, or whenever his mother was underestimated and just punched out the biggest baddest guy in the room like it was nothing.

And then other thoughts began to show themselves over the years, how his mother would have liked to meet Trunks, she liked the colour purple, and, as begrudged as vegeta was to say this aloud he managed, she did baby children except when training, it was like there was no middle ground, she was either kissing and hugging you or punching you in the face. How his father might find it awkward if they were to meet now, Piccolo had thought it might be because of Vegeta's marriage to a human, living on earth, protector for good…and while those were true it turned out the King often made short jokes, and well...the Prince hadn't exactly ducking under doorframes. He even had a brother called Tarble that was still alive and out there somewhere!

Quirky notes and ponderings made Piccolo warm a little, thinking that Vegeta, despite his coldness, missed people. But there was something else, as soon as it dawned on him, the true meaning of losing his family and in such a way, to lose his entire planet...there was a much grander understanding which, after several years of this, the anniversary drinks and chat that is, Piccolo finally understood the man.

The understanding seemed to pass between them, not in words but in a glance and letting it just be there, Vegeta having learned many a few things about the Namek too, and they simply drank their sake and looked forward to next year.

It was 'innocence.'

A whole knew level of respect for the Prince grew and Piccolo understood that, even Piccolo kept a level of innocence Vegeta didn't possess anymore. Piccolo could think better clearer than most, that when a threat arrived on earth, the real danger of the situation, while others might not think too hard on it, or they might panic some short sightedly, or some might logically know the risk but remain hopeful, and Piccolo might calculatedly surmise the most likely outcome was failure and fight anyway, not even in his worst imagination could he actually accurately be aware of what lay in such an abyss.

For the majority of life, however wild their imagination, could only touch upon a fantastical likeness of the truth were they actually to fail. Should the z senshi fall and the world be destroyed, they would have to experience it and only then could it be even vaguely real, standing in battle to avoid that outcome they maintained an innocence, unable to actually know what failure would be, spoken in word but not fully comprehended and thankfully so.

Vegeta held no such luxury, every fight he entered, every new foe, he withstood a mountain of knowledge and fear that no one else was experienced enough to have. He knew, _actually knew_ , that they could fail…because he had been through that already. That world that seemed so permanent, so important and was indeed home was gone, and far easier int he mind of the Prince, it could happen again.

 

* * *

 

 

Vegeta stood when he felt a ki signal approaching, the Namek very popular apparently, and decided time was up and prepared to leave before casting one last glance at the silent company and just hoped he would finish soon. Bulma and Piccolo the two that knew him best and one was stressed to hell over the contraptions in her lab and some demented frog, while the other was soul searching in a way that left the z senshi wish one less pair of eyes to watch out for danger. And dangerous this enemy certainly was and the prince couldn't shake the dread in his psyche. "Like I said…wake the fuck up soon" he said lightly though his nerves didn't quite agree and he left.


	37. Dance With Me

Swallowing her nerves with a physical gulp, unseen under her layers of clothes to avoid the worst of the frosts bite, Videl stood in front of the Namekian with a squared jaw and tense fingers, eyes with a contrasting softness and vulnerability though no one saw. She knew Gohan was studying after they'd spent some time training together, her skills coming along nicely but not nearly as fast as she'd like, but with him preoccupied at least for a little while: now was her chance.

For the longest while however she just stood there, knowing her time was ticking away, wasting the minutes in a frozen world with million thoughts competing to the point her brain could only blank and her lips stuttered in failure to speak. Why was she here anyway? It wasn't like he was listening. From what she understood he was in a deep meditation and would only react in survival, not that she was going to test that; she didn't have a death wish; but at the same time she felt nervous infant of him and didn't want to waste the courage she'd built up to come here on her own.

Looking at him clearly, where there were no shadows or distractions, none of his guards in social situations to keep her from staring she looked at him with a similar fascination to the first time she met him. Alien, yes, but the otherworldliness was in his favour when it wasn't clouded by fear or intimidation, he was etherial and elegant, and strong in many ways. He was a good man, a worthy partner for someone as wonderful as Gohan and without a doubt a heart and determination to see that through.

And with that she had her first words with the first sliver of clarity since she arrived; "I know you love Gohan," her own voice surprising her in the quiet of the frozen waterfall, "…more than anything in the world" the mist of air through her scarf flirting around her face but she didn't notice, the words bubbling up in her chest "I know you're good for each other, I know he loves you and that what I see whenever I look at the two of you is the perfect couple, not in a perfect world but you are; you're meant to be _togeth_ -" and a startling and overpowering choke in her voice made her stop, a lump in her throat and tears stinging her eyes with a pointed maliciousness, and with a wavering voice she finally, _finally_ , confessed aloud "but…but I can't help it...part of me wishes...that you weren't here."

She'd said it, no one heard but she said it, not lying to herself anymore and just letting the words out, her chest tight and tears in rivulets down pretty cheeks. "I feel awful, I don't know if you can hear me, I don't know if i want you to or not and I know this is selfish….I like seeing him happy, and now that I've seen you together I can't imagine him with anyone else, but…but why do you get him and I don't?"

She sniffled and hater her own voice, how could she think like that? It wasn't fair, nothing was fair, why did she have to feel this way? Couldn't she just be accepting and happy for him, see him to a good and loving partner with a smile and feel just that, the smile and happiness without all this…this…gods, _why did it have to hurt like this?_

She cried, and the pain in her chest and throat were burning as she'd opened a gate in her heart, admitting her feelings for all they were and she couldn't close it again, the flood too great for her puny tries. Through blurry eyes the blinding white of winter interrupted by an emerald being and, for some reason, the fact that in her distress he still didn't move only frustrated her more.

 

* * *

 

 

Piccolo's world within the meditation had been interesting, so many different relationships and thoughts, though he wasn't near release from it, feeling in ways stronger and in other ways more lost and small. Like a distant echo came a different voice than he was used to, heard but rarely so prominent, and he recognised it to be Videl, her energy fluctuating and stressed and he felt a pang of concern. What was wrong?

Quickly his 'default' realm of cherry blossoms faded into another of Bulma's parties, non-specific and really just a reimagining of its likeness, people buzzing and music playing, the smell of food and drinks and a feeling of mirth in the air. Piccolo found himself sat on one of the may seats, the proverbial wallflower that he was, and watched the people sway and smile, chat and laugh.

Hearing before he visually saw her, it was Videl, whom sat beside him, her smaller frame in contrast to his own but her presence strong. She said nothing but the music got louder, more significant and eventually the pair met each others eyes, brown to obsidian with a tension they'd never held before.

She extended her hand in a gesture for them to dance together, he looked at her with as polite an expression as possible and spoke directly "I don't dance."

Both leaned back in some defeat when she smiled, the dancing people parting just enough that in the sway showed Gohan and Videl dancing together, it was innocent but close, not as strictly friendly in appearance as they did at their last attended party. Through the music the Namekian could still hear her, the real her, through the fantasy, the pain and distress in her and though he couldn't quite make out the words he knew the sentiment; anyone could see how she was hurting.

Even though an image of her was dancing, snuggling in close with the demi-saiyajin and with shared heavy gazes Piccolo just sat back and watched lazily, seeming unperturbed by the sight. "This isn't about dancing" he addressed, inviting her to speak, even though this was in his head he knew his subconscious knew far more than he did consciously, and could create a far greater 'Videl' than anything he could think of and even able to surprise him.

She looked annoyed, had she wanted him to be mad? To challenge her on the subject? "Does it intimidate you at all, to see us dancing?" she asked, her voice remaining calm but with an edge to it.

"No."

His answer too clipped for her liking apparently as, like a whip, she asked with passion "why?"

Piccolo looked back at the dancing pair, he knew it was fictitious as Gohan was hardly that good at dancing, and he suppressed the smile for the sake of his company, and let himself think. It had bothered him about Angela…it had bothered him that she had without pause pursued Gohan and resorted to levels of behaviour that made him clench his fists. But why not Videl?

Angela didn't have a snowballs chance in hell of being with Gohan, they weren't suited to each other and she'd damaged her chances more than helped them if there ever were any. But…she was unabashed and without limitation, it wasn't what she was doing with Gohan it was her, she bothered him, her presence in his world with things that were precious and important he felt wholly uncomfortable. He couldn't trust her.

He trusted Videl. Hell, here she was, confessing her hearts desires in guilt to a meditating Namekian rather than jumping on the alone time to make a move. If they were going to be together Gohan would have pursued her and not him, he trusted Gohan and his decision and dedication to that choice, and that was that. After that it was about the individual and, even though she had weaknesses as any person, she was strong and kind and dutiful. She struggled with these feelings, Angela indulged them without care for anyone else, including Gohan.

"Because…he's mine." he said without much thought, a gentility in his voice as if just realising that certainty himself.

And that unaffected tone triggered the teen into standing, her shoulders square and a bite in her words "you don't even flinch."

Piccolo remained unthreatened, his dark eyes calmly following hers and he was honest with her, he just didn't feel worried or on edge, why would he be? and then he explained something that made her tremble, in anger or upset he didn't know, "I have faith in you, I haven't known you long or seen you much…but know you're a good person."

She stalled as his kind words sunk in, he held her in high regard and it wasn't the easiest thing to get, a swell of pride in her chest only confuser her all the more, a self resentment too strong as she asked "if I'm so good…then why do I feel like this?"

A sigh escaped the Namekian who said "I'm not good with emotions" and didn't mean for it to sound so dismissive but he had no other response.

"You're a bastard" she spat though it lacked any real malice, she was just angry and it was an easy place to fuel it and why not let her? She was hurting and Piccolo wasn't, not like she was.

"By judgement or by standing?" Piccolo lightened, letting her know that he found her words as they were meant and no harm done.

It was her turn to sigh and her shoulders visibly sink, defeated though still with a slight tremble, "…you're right, you're a good guy and you make Gohan happy…and I don't want anything bad to happen to you guys. But…why do I have to love him when...when he wants _you_."

For a while there was a silence, neither mad or wrong, just trying to accept what was happening, and for Piccolo this was the most surreal experience so far, she seemed so real, so powerful and like this talk could really make some difference for her…yet it was all just in his head, right? Well…maybe it didn't have to be.

"Maybe you need to tell Gohan this stuff."

"He knows" she said off handedly, luckily Piccolo didn't mind that part, it wasn't as though it was news anyhow, and replied: "not really, not the guilty part, not the jealous part."

"I'm not j-" she started on reflex when Piccolo interrupted her.

"Don't lie, Lying is what people who are afraid do...and you never have to be afraid of Gohan" Piccolo said honestly, the teens really were good friends to each other and he wanted them to have as healthy and easy a relationship as possible, but this was really getting to her and he didn't like it one bit.

She just seemed shocked, probably feeling exposed like she didn't expect to be, but Piccolo wasn't someone to punch without really landing the strike or from missing his target, and so very perceptive. "Don't need to be afraid of me either for that matter: you're entitled to feel how you feel, you're not in the wrong to anyone but yourself not addressing it properly and I'd rather you want Gohan and dislike me for it than to not care about him at all."

On the dance floor the swaying group continued but the music a little softer and in moments Piccolo never pointed out, the Videl in the pair would flicker and change, small flashes of himself in Gohan's arms and pressed close. Videl sat next to him, more anxious than angry or upset then, a tough talk ahead of her with her best friend and not so secret and very unrequited love interest.

 

* * *

 

 

After more rambling and frustration spent Videl felt no better, she felt embarrassed and a fool, betrayed by her own heart and weakness, and made no sense to ever herself, her words one minute complimenting and strong and the next desperate and venomous, and she hated it, she hated being this way.

" _Do you hear me?_ " she said aloud, in a tangent about how she was speaking to a brick wall and wasting her time even being here. She was caught completely off guard when the Namekian gave a quick, small, but undeniable nod. Gasping in surprise and filled with instant dread she prayed it was her mind playing tricks on her, he didn't, he couldn't have heard her…could he?

An audible gulp and a sweat on her brow made her blood turn to ice, heart hammering her ribs in fright, would he hate her for it? She wouldn't blame him one little bit, she hated herself like this never mind the boyfriend of the man she was in love with!

Slowly but with a grace and gentility that made her freeze and not back away, Piccolo's hand reached out to her, for a moment she worried he might blast her, but instead his ki pushed around her and nudged her forward and to move eye level with him and in a moment so swift he placed two fingers to her forehead and her mind swam with images and words she hadn't experienced in person…yet it was so real and so true it may well have been a memory.

Piccolo shared the memory of that scene with her, regardless of her reaction she needed to see it and know what he new; instinctually she backed away in shock, frozen and overwhelmed trying to calm herself.

Her deep breathing creating clouds in the chilly air as she realised what had just happened and what this new memory was, and as she processed the new information and heard the words back she bubbled with some defence, some anger and hurt and a strong dose of fear and shame. With a grunt she practically marched away in a huff towards her car, wanting to be as far away as possible from the Namekian whom not only knew these things about her, but made her realise them herself.

About to swing the car door open in an emotional rush she suddenly stopped, paused and then walked back to the man, still and as though nothing had happened, but she knew better and dropped to her knees by his side and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. The sudden movement and embrace unlikely for him to know exactly what she was doing but at very least could communicate the feeling of the gesture, and said a very grateful "thank you."

Just as fast as she'd hugged him she was back up with wet patches on her knees and a chill back to the car, still afraid and apprehensive but she knew sharing a those thoughts weren't easy and she needed to see them; needed to face them.

 

* * *

 

 

The party scene quieted down but didn't disappear completely, slowly fading from necessity as the imaginary Videl, in an action he didn't care much for but didn't push her away, hugged him. I remained still and seated but let her wrap her arms around his shoulders and she communicated a world of thoughts in the simple exchange and she even gave the smirking excuse of "if Goten can do it then so can I" and laughed.

"Tch" the Namekian rolled his eyes and remained without malice, hoping she understood he wanted her to feel better, that if he could put those feelings to rest for her he would, but they weren't so simple and there was no magic wand to handle something so terrifying, powerful and fickle as love.

Then she faded too, and Piccolo could only wish her well whatever she was going to face and he let out a long sigh. Being social was somehow just as exhausting in his own head as it was in real life apparently.

 

* * *

 

 

Gohan touched down immediately to his loves side, no small walk or hop up, the flight so well practiced he could do it with his eyes closed. Having finished his studying he decided to visit his still meditating beloved and kissed him on the cheek: "hello love, you're quiet as always..."

He smiled though no one was there to see it and lay back, his thick coat and scarf keeping him warm and his own ki helping further still, head on hands and looking at the pink evening sky, he let the beautiful scenery take his mind away for a while; eyes occasionally glancing to his love.

Seeing his still frame and looking at just how beautiful he was never bored him, of course he would rather have Piccolo back in all facets but the man could make the demi-saiyajin weak just be speaking or appearing in his dreams. He'd visited often, too often, like some lovesick puppy he waited and adored, wanting nothing more than those eyes to open and those hands in his again. Although, there was something to this meditation after all, Piccolo usually guarded or at least busy, maybe bashful or shy, before becoming a couple and Gohan's feelings were strong Gohan would avoid staring for too long, the heat in his face and pang in his chest too strong to handle it. But like this? He could look at that beautiful face without trouble, those cheekbones and lips, his ears too, just so delicate and elegant, his hands fine and talented even though still for the moment, and a whole manner of other things to admire.

Gohan had even counted the lines on Piccolo's arms, the lines over each pink patch and could tell they were symmetrical, how his breathing was quiet and shallow, almost like he wasn't breathing at all, and the few times he did move to collect water from the fall he did so with a grace indescribable and only making the teen long for him to awaken yet again.

"How much longer will you be...I'm not getting any younger" he smiled, jokingly, before casting his eyes back to the maturing sky.

He couldn't shake the melancholy at being so close yet far away, the odd pang and desire to just hold him close, to gather him into his embrace with passion and love, to ask him to just be with him a little while and go back to meditating after though he knew it wasn't that simple. The occasional cheeky thought would pop into his head, to say silly things out loud, make funny faces and the like but he was sure his brother had tried all of those and more, and then the wonderings of just what was going on in there, if he was progressing or struggling, both were normal and necessary in this but he hoped he would find what he needed.

And one such thought he tried desperately to banish form his mind was if Piccolo thought if them intimately in this meditation; if he was exploring that concept or had fantasies about them like that, it made sense, he was thinking about them as a couple after all...

 

* * *

 

 

Videl had long since faded and he just watched the people and the party, the odd conversation here and there, or observation making him smile or roll his eyes, and eventually the Gohan that had been dancing, now empty handed and along from any partner waled up to the Namekian with a smile and asked "dance with me?"

"Hm…no" the Namekian smiled, and this imagining of his beloved had known the answer before it was said. Was it just his own mind or was Gohan very, very handsome? Never mind, of course he was handsome, and in that same suit he was in at the party he looked very good indeed; mature and strong.

"So you'll die for me but you won't dance?"

"Correct" he confirmed with a smirk and it was Gohan's turn to roll his eyes.

"Well then...we could do something else?" Gohan hummed and mid question the Namekian was interrupted with a firm kiss to the lips taking any thought or breath he had away. The surroundings weren't just forgotten but actually faded from the scene, and instead they were by the waterfall, not unlike where Piccolo was actually sat in real life, and just as Gohan parted from him he was back for a second kiss, the electricity tingling over flesh and through their bodies to the tips of their toes from such a simple and sweet exchange.

Gohan's arms circled his lean waist, pressing their torsos together as well as possible, deepening the kiss with a passion that surprised the Namek, the sheer energy that rolled over the demi-saiyajin's strong body making him shiver involuntarily. "You're so full of ideas" Piccolo teased in a breathy moment of relief, trying to regain some control of which he found little reserve; Gohan pulled back just enough to look Piccolo in the eyes and both laughed quietly, suddenly shy though that heat remained.

In a similar cheek to Piccolo's words not long before the party Gohan blushed and admitted, with a voice low and sensual "to be fair…my blood isn't exactly in my brain at the moment."

Emerald skin blushed to a deep violet in an instant though he couldn't deny it, even after only a few kisses, this felt hotter somehow; urgent. With a gulp Piccolo's obsidian eyes met the teens' and slowly, shyly, they closed the gap again and their lips connected with a jolt of startling pleasure and Gohan's grip tightened around his waist, fingertips in the gi fabric pressing with a deliberate and powerful effect on him, surprisingly so; but then again, the effect Gohan had on him always did exceed expectation.

The Namek's mind a whirlwind of sensation, numbness and uncontrollable lewd hungers as the teen pressed them closer together, tongue flicking over lips and exploring gently at first. Piccolo far too easily submitting to the administrations, fitting together like they were meant to the entire time, a dual-reality of complete perfection and absolute panic, the latter world silenced for a small while but sure to show itself at any time.

Nervously Piccolo's arms moved over Gohan's shoulders and elegant hands laced into dark locks, Gohan's tongue relentless and excitedly mapping his mouth, teasing his own purple one to play and dance between them; how could a kiss feel so deep? Like it made him ache for more all down his body and toes curled instinctively, fingers twitching in their grip.

A strong hand trailed from Piccolo's waist to his hip, kneading the muscle there and sending shivers like mini earthquakes down his body and tightening in his gut with a hunger he couldn't begin to fathom; how was this possible and so fast? Utterly breathless Gohan pulled away only long enough for him to take in a breath, his cheeks flushed and antennae embarrassingly raised, before diving back into place and invading his lips yet again, tongue tangled into another bout of play as though in an intense match yet to be won. A low moan escaped the older man's throat, so natural he wouldn't have known he'd done it if he hadn't heard it, feeling Gohan's lips in an uncontrollable smirk against his own.

He felt his heart was split, juxtaposing feelings of lust and complete trust alongside nervousness and an urge to entirely distance himself from this experience he clearly dearly desired. Why was he so nervous? he thought amongst the blur or all the other half thoughts forming in his mind while Gohan continued his ministrations. They'd kissed with passion before, hell Piccolo had licked chocolate from his fingers before, yet the heat of this moment overwhelmed him, the reaction waiting in the wings; just ready to take over and spoil everything when least wanted.

Gohan's other hand was flat against the small of his back, fingertips curling in to his tensing muscles with a sharp, pleasant sensation. Each touch burned; fiery and intense and the Namek almost a stunned bystander to pleasure while the teen's lips and fingers caressed him with skilled and eager movements eliciting a moan from both men.

Tearing himself away from emerald lips, wet and swollen from their kissing, Gohan moved to his cheek and towards his ear and neck, giving much needed oxygen to struggling lungs; Piccolo panting against Gohan's shoulder as he felt teeth nip his earlobe. It was like he was drowning in his partner, even when free to breathe feelings washed over him from the tiniest of actions.

Vaguely he knew this Gohan wasn't real, no one was seeing this but him, he had no reason to feel so torn or frightful; but it was there regardless no matter how to reasoned it out. But like the other visions his subconscious was far more powerful than the conscious and he was struggling to keep up with what they were putting him through; unpredictable and so very believable. His eyes closed and a slight mewl escaped when Gohan's lips sucked on his neck, its effect too great over him than he would ever have allowed before; so responsive and malleable to those talented lips and hands. Careful of his nails Piccolo's fingers ran through the dark hair, unsure if he was encouraging or just trying to keep some bearing.

Hands roamed up his torso and sides and then back to his hips and back, playing and knowingly following curves and shapes before retracing the journey again, the excitement of exploration never growing old as fingertips left a sparking trail pleasure. A growl reached his sensitive ears, that possessive, greedy noise hot deep in his boyfriend's throat that told him he was desired seemed almost tangible as it made him tremble as much as any touch.

A throbbing between his legs made itself known, it hurt in indescribable ways to ignore it but he really didn't know what to do to relieve it, not with a partner watching and participating; it was so intimate and exposed…but…it was Gohan. Hell this was a self-made image of his lover: why was he so hesitant and afraid? Despite all the confusion he uncomfortably felt the throb and heat intensify, like an angry reminder of just how needy he was. It was scary and so strong, like he wasn't in control anymore; Gohan's tongue and nibbles numbing his thoughts enough, sucks leaving hickeys soon to fade due to his healing abilities like a ghost of affection.

The hand returned to his hip and fingers flexed, reaching up to toy with the edge of his sash silently asking permission to remove it. His only answer a shiver, any words long since scorched from his mind, before fingers loosened the fabric letting it pool to the ground and a careful hand slowly touched his abs, tickling and playing over defined muscles and textured skin.

Damn this meditation; why did it have to be so vivid? When you control the mind you control everything; the pain, the pleasure, the memories and the world it perceived. So why of all things was he torturing himself with a stunningly hot embrace with his lover that he knew, even as he sat there and ran his own fingers through hair encouragingly that this would end badly. Dread weaved into every pulse and shudder but the scene did continue, the Namek breathless and flushed as the demi-saiyajin continued to devour him with his lips and hands.

One braver hand traced upwards over Piccolo's stomach and eventually his chest, the fabric gathering higher and feeling both pleasure and exposure he blushed deeply. It was silly really, Gohan had seen him shirtless countless times, such a modest nothing of a sight shouldn't have made him think twice but for some reason that gaze made him uncomfortable. It felt good…but wrong. It felt good to be told in a hungry and loving gaze that he was attractive, wanted and appreciated…but that good feeling he just couldn't shake still did not sit with him.

The teen brushed his toned body even closer against his, a significant hardness against his leg at the motion and he was reminded of kissing before the party, what it felt like and actually how well he'd handled the incident. It wasn't like he was unaware of how things worked technically, and as familiar as Piccolo was with his own body he knew Gohan was significantly better with his, if anything it was further proof that he was desired as those eyes told him before. And again…that same sinking feeling prodded at his psyche.

Piccolo unknowingly had slowed some of his attention; no less hot and bothered but with a sharp clarify he realised his his hands had stilled and his eyes focused on nothing in the distance too lost in thought and a tenseness in his form that stole from the moment at hand. Gohan's hands and lips stopped but didn't remove themselves, waiting for some sign to continue but much like his lost voice he couldn't nod and think to move again.

After a long moment the teen slowly moved away from the Namek, just far enough that they were close and not touching; despite how he was just there, mere centimetres away it was as though all the warmth was taken with him and Piccolo suddenly chilled and a loneliness enveloping his heart.

A heavy moment of silence hung between them, like it physically took up space and Piccolo couldn't help but feel embarrassed and disappointed in himself as he looked at the still heated gaze from his partner, but his brows and expression patiently waiting for him to say something, anything, and as both caught their breaths and resigned themselves to the knowledge that what had been building had ended; no words came. Arousal faded but not forgotten as they dealt with the new topic; just why it faded in the first place.

Gohan's voice so quiet most wouldn't have caught it but the Namekian did of course: "so…you're still afraid…"

Piccolo despite the freedom and safety of the meditation felt trapped somehow, cornered by eyes he wanted to make happy and tired of being torn between want and doubt. He worried his lips between teeth a moment as he tried to find the words, his breath quickening and not in an excited way; this image of his boyfriend realistic in his considerate nature but not quite right, not anymore, not now he was voicing things closer to the Namek's way of thinking.

Still no words managed, Gohan spoke in a slow voice, "its me, you trust me, I'll be patient but you know we don't have to go all the way, we can take it in steps and at your pace…so what's holding you back?"

A strong hand lay itself on the Namek's thigh, meant to be comforting but instead he tensed without thinking; "why are you afraid? Do you want me to stop?" his tone slightly brash and unlike the real man, Piccolo's self-doubt fuelling the words.

"…N-no" came the stuttered and so quiet answer he wondered if he'd even voiced it; and he meant the word. He didn't want Gohan to have to stop, he didn't want for the heat to cool, he didn't want to be so fucking messed up!

"I don't…I do want us to…do more…I-I just…" and he ran out of words, his mind not having blanked but was overwhelmed by feelings without description, language unequipped to convey the inner struggle. He loves Gohan, wants Gohan, desires Gohan, but...to do that...why wasn't he ready yet? Even for things of that nature and not the full thing, what was wrong with him?

"Why are you afraid?" the golden question asked aloud.

'There's no going back' was one thought that entered the Namek's mind, though that was true when they said their 'i love you's too; he didn't accept Gohan's confession or enter into the relationship lightly. He was facing a wall he couldn't think on how to overcome; the result was nothing but stress, disappointment and increased self-loathing which were the last things this relationship should make him feel.

"I'm already yours...but I...even when the time comes, when I'm ready...I'll still be afraid…" Piccolo's voice was gruff, as though keeping back the emotions just below the surface, for some reason this weakness pricked behind his eyes with a powerful threat. "Why?" asked that voice a little too desperate to be Gohan's, too inconsiderate and the facade breaking more than ever before as Piccolo's thoughts melded with the character's too much.

'Why?' he'd asked, but why not? If he wasn't so distressed he might have found the conversation silly; it was so simple, wasn't he entitled to be afraid? He was allowed to be afraid of himself, the world, the unknown and the known: even the wonderful things his lover had to give him and though there was no logical reasoning, he didn't need any.

But there was a reason, an actual, terrible reason, one how didn't want to face in any capacity and he felt like a coward…

He almost flinched when the teen suddenly moved away from him and stood, the difference in their positions intimidating and the words entirely void of the real person's sweetness: "What _do_ you want, don't you find me attractive?"

Obsidian eyes looked up into that handsome face that deserved such a great life and a much better partne-…no, that wasn't fair. Gohan told him over and over and in immaculate ways that were spoken as utter truth just how loved and admired he was: but the words weren't enough. Gohan wasn't enough. Piccolo was his own worst enemy and he just couldn't view himself as anything so good.

"I do find you attractive, very much so…" he mused aloud, answering the fake-Gohan's question, only to receive a snappish and inevitable comeback of "then I don't get it; you'll die for me, you want me, but you're not ready for 'you don't even show what' yet… _why_?"

Eyes that the real Gohan would never have looked at him with looked down at him, both literally and figuratively; those eyes usually so full of adoration and care reflected Piccolos thoughts instead: pity. He was pathetic.

Piccolo felt smaller than ever before, he knew he would do anything for Gohan, but he'd asked that the act not be a sacrifice or for Piccolo not to pressure himself yet it wasn't that he didn't want to…he still couldn't feel…he just wasn't…he…

"As much as you tell me, as much as I try and convince myself, as long as we've been together, as much as you love me…" Piccolo's voice struggled at the pain that increased in his chest, tears starting at the corners of his eyes and deciding he needed to say it aloud while he still controlled his breathing: "I still can't just make myself feel… _worthy_."

It was stupid, at least to those outside of that thinking, but it was real for him and what an effect it seemed to have. Piccolo didn't feel that he deserved gohan, he just didn't, Gohan in reality would console and say those beautiful words and not a word a lie, not a word misplaced except on the heart that didn't entirely like its owner, but instead the vision of his lover disappeared. Alone again.

But he'd said it, he'd said it aloud and like a dam it burst and a tear betrayed his usually frightful level of control and ran downwards, cold and wet over emerald skin; he felt stuck; he loved Gohan and he believed that Gohan believed he was wonderful but he couldn't think it himself, he couldn't view himself like that. Hell he still felt like a freak compared to humans and saiyajins physically, he stood out and nothing else was like him; nothing else.

Even Dende was, despite being a Guardian of Earth, a Namekian: he was a _normal_ Namekian. Piccolo wasn't, he was an earthling, he wasn't anything that ever belonged anywhere, others were pink or brown and he was a bright green, others complained about school and family strictness and Piccolo walked with his fathers sins on his back and a path of, at best, redemption. When he visited planet Namek and met others that looked like him, they looked _normal_ , alien to earth but normal, he was the freak; he was the sharp-nailed, antennaed, pointy-eared and fanged monster born to destroy and ruin.

How could anyone, even the kindest soul find that beautiful? Tragic and worthy of charity perhaps but not _beautiful_. Breathing hitched and tears rolled, a tightness in his chest he couldn't relieve and he put his head in his hands; just taken thoroughly by the intensity and way in which these realisations hurt. All he could do was shake and try to breath as the world disappeared, fading away to darkness surrounded in cherry blossom trees yet again, deafening silence except his own struggling noises that disgusted him even through the blur.

He was lost again in the darkness; right back at the fucking beginning.

 

* * *

 

 

In reality, where the air nipped with a playful chill and the waterfall merely trickled partly frozen by the season: a perfectly still Namekian remained meditating, showed nothing of the world within his mind. He didn't even react when a kiss graced his cheek from the man he loved most in the world; the demi-saiyajin seeing the maturing skies and sadly deciding to bid his love goodnight yet again without reply.

Another day and he was sure there would be more where his love did not wake, it was difficult to be away from him but more so to walk away each and every time, heart aching, wishing he could see something, anything; he whispered a sweet parting message and something extra, musing to himself more than anything: "what else do you need to know? I love you…" and he left.


	38. Little Drop of Poison

In the dark void of his meditation, Piccolo continued his wandering through the cherry blossom forest, the only sound his own breathing as he walked, the determination of before while still alive was dulled for a time of low mood. He'd long since wiped the tears though the lump remained in his throat, the pang in his chest and the episode threatened to repeat itself were he to think too long on it. He had truly shocked himself. He didn't know his usually irrelevant insecurities could take over like that, make him feel pain on such a level he couldn't tell the difference from a physical wound, well, except that he could heal those; the emotional wounds weren't so simple.

He felt silly, really: the super-namekian and ex-demon king Piccolo…had low self esteem. How ridiculous, he couldn't help but think, but from the still fresh sting in his eyes that had cried not long ago it was a reality he had to face. In his mind had associated it with what anyone might: fashion magazines telling women to be thinner and buy the latest clothes, guys being told to be macho and expert seducers and the whole variety of toxicity making people feel less valid or good. But, of course, self-esteem wasn't so shallow…it came for all kinds of people in all kinds of ways, chipping away in secret until meeting a mountain only to realise you'd already sabotaged any possible chance of climbing it.

Slowly coming to a stop Piccolo leaned against one of the many trees, the bark rough against his skin with his turban and cape long since discarded, the lack of weight doing nothing to lighten his heart he stopped and tried to relax himself somewhat; stressing helped nothing and he needed too pull himself together.

Embarrassment also clung to his psyche, though no one saw him to just crumble and sob as he had was such an unfamiliar allowance, those whimpers that made him cringe and trembling which he could only view as pathetic. But then he wasn't very nice to himself apparently, perhaps he was the harsh one, but that didn't remove the facts of his strangeness on earth or what had resulted from years of deciding never to care. What if he had bothered to better his reputation? The very thought of sucking up to people's opinions rubbed him entirely the wrong way, a grimace tugging at his lips, he understood about Gohan's interview because the attention otherwise was inconvenient and overbearing but his situation was entirely different.

It really dd not matter what the humans believed of him, he didn't need some fancy interview to ask the masses to just like him, the very idea making him feel ill, it mattered so little a complete stranger could call him the ugliest freak in the world and he'd still save to poor persons life. A strange truth to accept about himself, Gohan seemed to think it was worthy of admiration, but really wasn't it the least he could do? Not to sound cliche but with great power comes great responsibility and he couldn't deny he was a changed man, if he could protect the world he would: simple as. Even if humans could be awfully rude sometimes…

He couldn't help but remember the first time he saw one, face to face and not from his sire's memories, it wasn't that humans were especially strange, everything was so new and sudden all things that moved and made noise were strange for a long while. Dinosaurs would roar, tigers would stalk, bears would threaten but it was all so natural for them, their instincts immediately behind scared or hungry eyes and so unlike the dominant species. Humans had instinct, yes: that jittery fear that made them unreasonable, that hunger to make them impatient and more…but it was secondary to their assumed security. An animal never sneered in disgust at something it also feared, appalled that their custom made safety of houses and law could be breeched by the mere existence of something unpleasant: how dare it be in their eyeline.

His first experiences were unkind ones to say the least: gun shots and bear traps, dogs ordered to attack, the braver wandering deeper into the forests clearly too bothered by knowing he was out there somewhere they had to find him and know he was dead, not that they could of course, the shrieks, the insults and branded a monster when only a week old. It certainly didn't help that his father would come to capitalise on their mistreatment through nightmares and a voice in his head, talking of the proof of their insolence and just how alone the boy was, no one to turn to but the presence of the demon king and what he wanted of him.

A sigh escaped him and he shook his head, an elegant hand rising to rub his face in a tired motion; really it was a wonder he wasn't more messed up. That of course was all thanks to Gohan, he wasn't sure how much credit he could take in that though he knew the teen absolutely would be telling him otherwise. Gohan would tell him how brave he was, how kind and patient, how everything wonderful he was to those loving eyes. Piccolo's own eyes far more critical.

Okay, so…how to make a positive step forward? Piccolo asked himself and felt instantly out of his depth, but, if he was having trouble with liking himself then…he should think about what he did like..? A huff left him naturally, conveying aloud his own difficulty with the task he had set himself but he wasn't meditating to return unchanged, and there were things worth figuring out!

The stressed Namekian eventually slumped downward and say at the base of the tree, crosslegged and looking upwards at the walling petals and flowers as he tried to even begin. His will usually much stronger and it frustrated him to be so stagnant, and just as he furrowed his brow a small cherry blossom flower fluttered downwards and landed upon his forehead, softening his expression as he removed it with careful fingers and looked at the tiny thing of beauty in his hand.

It was his favourite flower, and echoes of a conversation long ago with a very young Gohan came back to him with a fondness, for the first time in a while his lips curled again into a gentle smile. As he admired the flower's delicate existence his task became clearer: 5 perfect petals gave him his target. Five things. Just name five things he liked about himself.

It was terribly tricky, he couldn't help but relate his qualities to others he cared for but he had to think of himself, what did he have, not what anyone else made him feel. Firstly Piccolo decided he liked…that he was a dedicated fighter. That seemed fair. It was also one of the few things he felt confident in, he trained and practiced dutifully and as his line of thinking told him earlier he was indiscriminate about the people he protected so long as they weren't obviously the enemy. One down and four to go.

The second followed similarly: he…was a fast learner. Piccolo felt strange thinking about that one, it denoted not just dedication but instead 'talent', a desirable trait and a positive one. The uncomfortable sensation at such self-praise he supposed was an appropriate response given what he was trying to overcome. But yes, he guessed he could call himself 'talented'. His ki control exceptional and it had never really been average, he was quick to adapt and develop as a child and he had thought Namekians were all like that but it wasn't until seeing others of his species and just how long it took them to practice. Still far ahead of humans but significantly less than his own. He ridiculously learned how to drive, something so foreign he wished to forget it but if it hadn't been for Goku he would have passed first time, cooking lessons when he didn't even need to eat and so on.

At the third he struggled, trying to veer away from the battle based traits and thoughts going blank, he could probably fill the five with elements like level headedness or strategy but he wouldn't be doing any good sticking to the safe topics. Something else.

He was…good with children. Or were children good with him? He wasn't sure. Maybe it was their open mindedness and innocence that made them forget their parents warnings and get to know him…but then…they could get to know him and still decide he was intimidating and horrible, yet they didn't. Children liked him and he wasn't sure why, maybe just the fact that he didn't talk down to them, treated them with some dignity and respect, actually listened to them and saw them for the people they already were not the grownup they would later become. It seemed so normal to him to treat them like that, he never understood how people that were so social and active stumbled when it came to the most bright eyes and happy lot that were children. So perhaps it was down to his own qualities.

Number four…number four…number four…damnit. He had to, he had to make at least one of the five something physical if he was going to make any development with this task. Something he liked about his appearance…it shouldn't be so difficult, should it? Time disappeared as he found himself watching the cheery blossom still in the palm of his hand, swaying ever so slightly in a breeze he couldn't feel, and he thought back to what Gohan had told him. All the nice things he had said over the time they'd been together: " _perfect_ " how impossible a claim, " _beautiful_ " clearly blinded by emotion, " _skin so smooth and pure_ " understandably different to earthlings, regeneration having some benefits compared to scars though he preferred and enjoyed Gohan's, his own unmarred skin seeming too unfeeling, " _non-judgemental eyes and a private smile_ " he couldn't even decipher that in his current state…" _wonderful_ " " _cunning_ " " _witty_ " and too many to count. The teen was far too kind.

" _Don't you ever feel like you are anything less, okay Piccolo?_ " he remembered gohan telling him, so sincere and passionate as he had voiced it, and Piccolo had nodded at the time, silently promising not to surrender to his insecurities, that he may have them and feel them but not to let them win.

The fourth…Piccolo liked…his _physique_. He couldn't leave it at that, he was getting somewhere at long last and had to explore it. He was very different to humans: usually taller, proportionately his legs seemed longer and in regards to gender he was very unique as an 'Earthling' to be functionally and physically both male and female. But he never felt insecurity about his build, fit for fighting but nothing too bulky leaving him agile and light on his feet, compared to other Namekians he was clearly a cut above in that department, and even though he was different, that was alright. He didn't need to be an average height or an average build, he liked his muscles, the shape of his legs and arms, the curve of his hips and he so enjoyed just how long Gohan's gaze could take to travel all the way down his body. He even recalled his own personal exploration of his body with a slight blush, he felt nothing negative about his gender despite how different it made him to the race he was considered a freak by. But he liked the idea just how he and Gohan would fit together, what it might be like when Gohan sees him, or 'discovers' him might be a better word, the idea of learning and sharing in something unexplored and the efficiency of his body very neat and pleasing. Additionally the thought of possibly having children together one day and the intimacy of carrying a child which, while scary, was an experience he was glad to have as an option.

There, something physical, he did it. Letting out a breath of relief he did feel somewhat better, and it proved he didn't need to be like the humans exactly to fit some idea of 'attractive', he wasn't human after all and shouldn't expect to be, so even though it wasn't perfect or all encompassing it was no longer impossible in his mind that he might one day accept the rest of himself too. The green, the ears, the fangs and so on, besides, Gohan seemed to like them very much.

And with that a fifth and final thought followed: that maybe…he had to cut himself some slack. That with all he's been through, how strange and unique he indeed was and forever will be, maybe he was doing rather well. Maybe…he was doing a good job…of being himself, so far at least.

He thought to question his final pick, too simple for a claim so grand but his attention was stolen as the breeze blew the tiny flower from his palm and it flew on an invisible stream of air, landing a few feet away near the base of the next tree over. Joining its pink brethren and fading into the mess of many Piccolo might have smiled, except that his gaze noticed the slightest of clothing, trembling and hiding behind the trunk hoping not to be noticed...it was none other than his younger self.

The same vision of himself as a child from before, still evading and startlingly small, Piccolo's nerves tightened as he realised just how close he was, subtly, as not to stare too bluntly he angled for a better view. He couldn't have been that small…ever…right? The Namekian child noticeably smaller and younger than even Goten. For some reason Piccolo couldn't fathom that, technically he must have been at some point so young but he grew up so quickly and had no comparison or need to think on his age back then. His stomach did flips and his jaw hardened: he made it to adulthood just fine didn't he? So he was so small, it was just appearance, but even as he told chisel that obsidian eyes couldn't tear away from the boy. His big open and frightened eyes, those tiny shaking hands and a size of child he would hesitate to train were it human.

Slowly Piccolo stood, he had to try though he knew the boy would run, and though in reality he'd be able to catch him without a sweat in this world it wasn't about speed or skill, there was a purpose to every chase and catch and answer. Keeping his voice gentle, no need for raised voices between Namekians, he said "hey kid", his tone so soft the boy seemed to wonder if he's even heard words before seeming to think on what to do, looking for escape. "I just want to talk to you…I mean no harm." What was he saying that for? he wondered a moment, his visions were so clear and tailored to his needs, so why then was this child not just aware of the meditation and speaking with him? Unless…he needed to see this.

The child eventually moved to escape, distrusting and self-reliant before anything else as small feet dashed through the forest and Piccolo could only let out a sigh before taking chase yet again. From what little flashes of his target that he saw he found himself feeling sicker, he was too little, simply too young. The chase was fast and whirling, losing sight and seeing his appear so far away but just in sight, just enough to lure him wherever this meditation as taking him.

The cherry blossom forest thinned to a few trees, the void turned into grassy grounds and flowing water, the chirps and rustles of nature and he recognised the place: the waterfall. He discovered it young but didn't make anything stable of it till years later and eventually his eyes caught the young form hopping up and flying short distances upwards to a cave, hoping he wasn't noticed, he scurried into the shadows and hid as best he could.

Piccolo hesitated before following him, he wasn't sure what made him falter especially after chasing him for so long, but his chest ached for the child and in a way he wished would numb, there was no use in it, not now, not far too late for anyone to care. It wasn't even real, just some projection of his mind, so why then was his blood pulsing in his ears and his knees weak? He hadn't come all this way to chicken out, so with determination he forced his way onward and in a few light jumps was at the mouth of the cave, looking in he couldn't see past the darkness but could hear movement.

Walking inside he was more concerned with what he might see than what he couldn't, it didn't occur to him to be afraid of the dark or the unknown which resided in it, the known more than enough already. But the cave, he realised, was too deep to resemble the real thing, the shadows were dense around him and before long he couldn't see the exit behind him anymore and the child only a flutter in the distance of darkness.

Shoulders flinched and his heart thudded hard when a sudden movement called his attention, something had been dropped and it rolled towards him just touching his foot. A furrowed brow of confusion remained in place as he picked up the mystery item into his hand and inspected it without sight: it was firm and round, a distinct and familiar shape made him curious. An apple.

His ear twitched as he heard a noise to his side, eyes trying to see into the shadows and finally he could make something out, a person, and his guard flared up when he realised it was too tall to be the boy. He narrowed his eyes and watched with dread in his stomach as the figure stepped forward to be recognised. Purple blood ran cold, like icy shards were trying to move through capillaries and any sense that told him to just leave or fight was frozen too.

The Demon King. The _real_ Demon King.

 

* * *

 

 

An eternity of fright passed by in a millisecond though any sense would tell him it was silly, but sense didn't play into these things, and he hated every drop of control, the very fact there was any effect on him at all, the power this bastard had over him still.

The world was different somehow, still surrounded in shadows but they moved, like alive somehow, demons and devils waiting in the wings of their master and audience to this reuniting. And reuniting it was indeed, this image different: this figure with a soul. The man held no power like this but unlike the others this thing could see, cold eyes watched him from the darkness, very much alive and reading him, the suddenness of the situation making Piccolo just want to bolt and run as far as he could manage.

He shouldn't be this scared, this ghost of a creature shouldn't still intimidate him, the man for all purposes is dead, and what power he did have was locked away by his own doing, purposefully locked away in a mental closet but here he was, glaring and tall before him. Piccolo gulped, sweat chilling down his brow as he tried to calm himself, slowing his breathing in a small attempt.

His attention only stolen when the apple in his hand changed, quickly it turned black and soft, ashen and rotten until there was nothing left, just a cloud of dust and his hand was left empty. It wasn't a threat from his father, perhaps a long time ago it had been: when he first started to care for Gohan and others visions and voices would invade his mind twisting kind and sweet things into ugly and distorted horrors, trying to deter him from change. As for the rotting apple now…it was something that had already happened a long time a go, spiritually speaking, Piccolo was born as a new soul; the apple and his father the poison.

He couldn't rationalise this fear, to feel so small in front of someone so powerless, he might as well not exist...yet he does. He does nothing, dormant and frozen...but the poison sleeps. The pair just stared at each other and Piccolo felt at a loss, the best thing he could do was walk away quite possibly, but he still felt so very tiny, young even, and as he tried to move his feet wouldn't obey and to speak but no words formed, the darkness was there and he hated it, it bubbled in his chest.

Nerves were screaming at him to act however when the Demon King stepped forward again, closer and those eyes something strait out of a horror movie, looking down at his betrayer son with a mixture of ego, disappointment and venom. How dare his commands be ignored? How dare his legacy become so misshapen and corrupted? These thoughts seemed to command the darkness as the shadows became thicker, flooding the space around them and while they didn't phase the king Piccolo for the first time tried to escape, the threat of drowning all too real, darkness a heavy burden and he felt it sinking beneath his feet and coiling around him. Merciless.

Panic instilled as he realised it was harder to breath, the shadows moving and covering him to the point he could no longer see, he could only feel that they were the doing of his sire and despite all logic that said he could die the intent of his father infused with the darkness. It was like he was alone again, the memory of his fathers toxic words and manipulating voice, selfish obsessions and all the things he'd forced from his mind since drowning him.

Just as he thought he might lose it a blinding white light appeared, eroding the blackness and the medley of demons and devils could be seen cowering and the King retreating too, banished by light for the time and the weight lifted. It was too bright to see and the Namekian's eyes scrunched shut and covered them with his hands until he heard that the scene from before was gone, slowly opening is eyes to look for what saved him.

 

* * *

 

 

Piccolo practically jumped out of his skin as, still blinking away affects of the brightness, a hand firmly landed on his shoulder, a flinch and turn to see just who it was revealed a rather bewildered but harmless Namekian. Kami. The elderly man's wrinkled hand still outstretched though his eyes seemed apologetic as Piccolo registered his new situation and felt a little foolish, embarrassment creeping over his mind though he tried to ignore it.

He released a breath and Kami lowered his hand and looked rather sheepish, and his entrance made sense, King Piccolo the dark half and Kami the light, it only made sense that they would have some power here and against the other. A moment of adjustment passed as those eyes too were alive in a way the other visions weren't, this wasn't a memory or a vision, this was the real person, awake and watching.

"His hold still exists, hmm?" Kami spoke though he didn't expect an answer and kept his tone friendly, his aged voice one that took Piccolo by surprise, qualities in it he'd almost forgotten since their fusion, hearing Kami more in thought and memories than anything else and those perspectives always kinder than reality.

They never were the best company for the other, understandably so, and in a strange way it showed their familiarity. Instant to criticise and unabashed observation of the other, they hadn't liked each other from day one and at best there was room for some redemption. Some harshness calmed but they still annoyed the hell out of each other. But here, after seeing the darker half? He was welcome to speak and stay a while.

He knew why Kami hadn't liked him, that was obvious, and over time he seemed to disprove those assumptions. It took Piccolo a while to realise his dislike, especially as over time…it never did change. He'd picked up one thing about Kami: he was a coward. His cautionary side aiding him a great deal in his ways as a Guardian but when it came time to stand or challenge he wobbled and fell. One shouldn't mistake sacrifice alone for something so complex as bravery: the truth was Kami would sooner die for Earth than live in a world of failure and constant difficulty and that's not what a Guardian should be. He was thankful that Dende, while mild mannered, did have a voice and was not shy to take on what came his way. A proper Guardian. And one that never needed forbidden techniques to get the post in the first place.

"Hn, you say that like he doesn't affect you either" Piccolo replied, finding his voice again as he corrected himself, taking in the changing scene. It wasn't much but around them seemed to be an illuminating glow, showing ridges and rock plants of the inside of the cave having returned yet again, though it was still much deeper than reality, space for walking and talking he supposed.

And the pair did, walking slowly, lead by the older man though no doubt he had zero clue of where to head, and spoke. "Fair. very fair" Kami admitted, giving a small nod. "Come, walk with me a while, forget all _that_ for a little while, he doesn't bring any good" and Piccolo wondered if the King might still be close by, no doubt curious about seeing his son so deep in his subconscious.

An awkward minute passed of mindless walking, footsteps quiet but many and it took Kami a while to realise the younger was hardly going to be the one to chat: "we never did speak much before the fusion."

"I wonder why, senile old fool" Piccolo replied, there wasn't any bite just accuracy and Kami took no offence, his mind was not something so dependable as it had been years before.

"…and you were an arrogant young fool" Kami replied, voice its usual neutral tone.

"'Were?'" Piccolo questioned, it wasn't like Kami to use the past tense where it didn't apply.

"Yes, 'were'" and Kami offered a smile, "you might still be a fool, and still young, but not so arrogant…I expect somewhat humbled as of late".

"Thanks, I guess…wish I could put yours past tense but…"

"I suppose I am a 'senile old fool', I won't deny that."

It was so different speaking to someone real. Everything was so unpredictable and lacked security, he could usually depend that if his mind was shown him something like a memory there was at least some reason, but the fusions? They literally had minds of their own, bound by setting of course but they had the power of autonomy like this, they could disagree, hate, care, create new ideas through conversation. This was an experience happening in a pocket, but a real experience none the less.

"You seem deep in thought, doesn't do much good internalising from your already internal exploration" Kami said matter-o-factly, "and I know what you think of me so don't feel concerned about that, not that you would: I cared for people, and earth, even if I didn't do as much as I could have all of the time, even if i wasn't the bravest, when tragedy hit I felt pain and i felt guilt."

Piccolo halted and Kami a few steps ahead came to a stop as well, the younger hadn't expected such an open statement but something about it bothered him ever more, his lips pursed in thought and eyed were sharp as he considered the elder in front of him. "I don't get you…" Piccolo started.

"…We haven't been fused very long" Kami offered but that wasn't the point.

Piccolo folded his arms over his torso as he often did, at least around those that he had his back up for: "'Ive never understood you...even fused…" and he huffed slightly, the old man confusing and unhelpful, and worst of all what he was saying, though seemingly harmless was pissing him off "if you felt guilty over things why not try harder? All you did was talk. Then talk some more."

"I watched" Kami tried and that just wasn't good enough, Piccolo was grateful for Kami shooing away the darkness which didn't seem all that difficult in the first place for him here, but his character had always rubbed him the wrong way and like the man himself had said: lets not keep it all internal. Let's talk about it.

"Yes, you watched. You watched as an entire city of people got eaten alive by Cell, I'm sure you've perused my memories, now you get to know what it looks like when someone is literally drank into a nothingness leaving only clothes behind. A city of men, women, families and children and…for what? You watched and I argued with you for so long about this fusion in the first place, I didn't want to but I was willing, so what? a struggle with your ego? Did you hate me that much? A city of innocents worth?" Piccolo's voice never betrayed too much anger, just the right amount, the amount that said he was only talking sense and looking for clarity, though gritted teeth couldn't be helped.

An audible gulp gave away the other's reaction before looking Piccolo in the eyes, "I never claimed to be the bravest man…and I'll admit that Piccolo, your sire, still scared me; the idea of being put in the same place was terrifying, or possibly being joined back with him, i believed in the good in you but I couldn't help the association still…"

Piccolo's arms remained folded, the admission part of progress he supposed though his father's legacy managing to claim more lives just be association was a tough pill to swallow. His anger subsided somewhat, there was no point in venting, however that wasn't all he was frustrated about. "I know all of that. But I also don't get you because…I had learned much more from Nail, much more of his life, much more of, well, him in less time than I've been fused with you. I realise there is some overlap but he was centuries your junior as am I, it would be simple for you to out do him in the amount of memories."

That made Kami still, processing the words with a deep breath. He wouldn't be able to deny just how peculiar that was."…You know how to assist Dende in his guardianship, don't you? What else do you need to know?" He spoke as if that were any kind of answer but his nerves showed through, his back a little too straight and his voice a little too positive.

Might as well come right out and say it: "…are you…keeping something from me?"

The pause seemed to take up space between them, so sudden and obvious, and while Kami often slowly summoned thoughts the blankness and time spent looking for some answer was too long. It wasn't just due to Kami's boggled mind, he blocking things, keeping them from surfacing somehow, but why? what was the point?

Kami's eyes looked everywhere but Piccolo's for some time until finally facing that he'd been caught, accountable and nowhere to run he admitted a hesitant "yes…call it the confusion of pride but I wasn't ready…entirely…to give myself up…I regret that actually, I should be braver, _you're right_."

"What _are_ you mumbling about?"

"I'm just a senile old man, like you said…" Kami teased and a sad smile graced his aged features, though he seemed to think on things further in his head, a world of thoughts flashing through his eyes, and finally a deep breath."I regret a lot of things to do with you," and Piccolo blinked, 'mistakes' a very specific and bold word to use for someone like Kami, "sometimes I need to make the mistakes to face what I did wrong, in all my years I only became a slower learner but an constant one." Piccolo just rolled his eyes and decided to walk on, let him ramble on and contribute only more confusion.

He didn't get more that three strides passed the elder when he heard a determined "fine…" and he stopped, waiting for something, anything that made a bit of sense. "There's a memory of mine that I don't like, it's not big, I just don't like it" he offered, though he didn't seem to be saying much at all. Something Kami didn't like? That could be anything from world destruction to an embarrassing time he tripped over or said someone's name wrong. "I'd share it with you if you like…" Kami said, the pressure in his words made Piccolo curious though he didn't hold his breath. He just shrugged with a small nod.

"You sound very unhelpful," he spoke bluntly and Kami could only laugh, a short chortle at Piccolo's words and lightly replied "well I do apologise, really..." with a smile. He didn't speak further but the smile grew as though thinking of something, mind wandering as it often did at his age.

"What?" Piccolo prompted when there was no further talking and Kami said something, seemingly out of the blue but of course it was on both their minds.

"I'm just happy for you, you deserve that boy." Gohan. No doubt that development in his life one Kami found most entertaining and interesting, but the working did make him blink in mild surprise, it was odd hearing that he 'deserved' Gohan. Especially from someone that for years viewed him as the most despised creature on the planet.

"He's not a boy anymore" was all he could think to say.

"You're right, but I suppose you're all children to me, it comes with wrinkles you know" Kami rambled with that same smile before the younger grew impatient. "Are you going to help me at all?"

"You never asked."

The facepalm couldn't be stopped, Piccolo just tried to tell himself that the Namekian was old and crazy and didn't know any better and thankfully these conversations would be kept to a minimum. The older man laughed and continued "I'm not much help, but I've said something: you do deserve him, the life you're building, and I'm rarely wrong."

"Rarely, huh?" Piccolo let his arms fall by his sides, surrendering to the madness that was Kami and just waited to hear him.

"Yes, in all my years my correctness well outweighs my wrongs."

"You've actually kept a tally, haven't you?"

A smirk was admission enough "caught me."

"Just when I think you cant get more ridiculous," he sighed "and I bet you count tiny decisions as a hundred things going right and a catastrophe as one wrong?"

"How else am I supposed to count it?" Kami asked with a genuine tone and Piccolo just shook his a good thing Kami held back in their fusion, he'd be part forgetful, crazy old man in no time. Yet despite his impatience and harshness Kami still said softly: "I'm proud of you boy" making Piccolo blink in surprise and silence followed, he didn't know how to react to that.

The elder just shook his head slightly with a smile and said "don't worry, just knowing you heard that is enough" sharper minded than he seemed a more serious air was adopted, "So that memory…"

"Finally, can we just get to the point?"

"Damnding aren't we."

The man was infuriating, the constant back and forth, perhaps just an old man, crazy and unorganised but Piccolo felt like he was pulling teeth. "Yes, I am, I'm here because I need answers, I don't care if you don't like it, or if its awkward or whatever, even if it seems insignificant… _help_ me."

A moment of intensity between them, Piccolo wondering if the man would ever actually deliver or if he'd have to continue in circles, and Kami took in a deep breath before committing to what needed done: "very well then" was said with sad eyes before the scene started to change.

 

* * *

 

 

It must have been a long meditation for appearing on the lookout to feel more of a memory than a home. The floating palace was much the same as it always was, it was hard to tell the year being presented to him but Piccolo stood as though invisible while Mr Popo bustled about his flowerbeds and Kami was nose deep in his books.

He had to admit, he was curious, Kami was a bazaar person and didn't always make sense but his insecurities said far more about the man than the areas he was confident in. So what was he hiding? He'd said it wasn't too terrible, just something he didn't like, but knowing Kami that could mean anything.

Piccolo took a seat on one of the many walls close by enough to watch but not obstruct what would play out, and before he could have any doubts a very interesting visitor arrived, a tell tale cloud streaking across the sky as he swiftly joined the pair with his trademark smile. Son Goku.

It was strange to see him so young again, he was young but built from training and Piccolo could only guess this took place shortly after the tournament they'd fought in, Goku paying his old teacher a visit. He carried with him a familiar looking and very large fan, it was green with red edges and a most rare and powerful item. It was strange to see him back at the lookout, he thought Goku just disappeared with his new wife for a few years rather than seeking official training and perhaps avoiding Kami with his offer to be the next Guardian as well.

What possible reason could Kami have for hiding this? It wasn't like Goku was big on drama or the most confrontational. And indeed they greeted each other warmly, smiling and chatting, Mr Popo made food and the Saiyajin ate the grotesque mountain of edible delights while they exchanged pleasantries. Goku's marriage to Chichi, training and so on were all friendly topics and Goku even gifted Kami the Bansho Fan, explaining he'd acquired it on his travels and thought it best to remain at the lookout. "What a great gift Goku, thank you very much" Kami spoke and it was genuine, enchanted items were one of the old man's favourite things and many were collected and stored at the palace.

Goku, in between mouthfuls, somehow managed to speak clearly "yeah in Octagon Village I saw instructions for it but it was in that language a lot of your books are in, figured it'd have a better home here with you." He never bothered to ask why Namekian technology was on earth or anything further, the man care free as always.

Kami just smiled and asked the genie to place it away and after a pause returned to an old subject "so…you still won't be the new guardian, Goku?"

"Being cooped up here isn't really my thing, Kami" Goku smiled in his usual sheepish…but it faltered, Piccolo's obsidian eyes narrowed as he saw the Saiyajin's smile shake that telling way and just how strange it was to see Goku like that; pretending everything was fine and not some dedicated acting but a genuine hiding, so split between genuine responses and a facade.

It seemed to go unnoticed by the elder as Kami continued to ramble as he often did, making his case for Goku to be the new guardian and eventually the Namek saw Goku's falseness fade. Interrupting Kami's list of reasons Goku's shoulders sank somewhat and he spoke "Kami…theres another reason…" almost like a warning that the reason was not something Kami would wish to hear.

"Don't be shy, plus I understand that your new wife might have issue with i-"

"That's not it either…" Goku waved off the thought, he had to be honest, it was in his nature and rightly so, that said the hesitance was more than intriguing. "Kami, you're my friend, and I thank you for your training and what you do for earth….but…"

"But what, Goku?" from Kami's side of things he seemed expectant of his offer being rejected, but Goku's odd behaviour puzzling him thoroughly.

The visitor placed down his bowl and wiped away the few remaining pieces of rice from his shin and cheeks before he appeared to be trying to find the right words, "…I'm not great at this whole deep thoughts part but…I think what you did was wrong."

Both Nameks blinked at the information, Kami perhaps more so than Piccolo. Piccolo knew the old man was the maker of many mistakes but it was Goku feeling the need to say such a thing and which he may have taken such issue with to bring it up then. "Wrong? what was wrong?" Kami asked after a bewildered pause, his tone not offended but perhaps slightly concerned.

A sigh escaped the dark haired man as he again searched for the words, trying to place everything in a way that made sense but it still came out cryptic, "I think…you made a mistake…because you hate your other half so much, it got in the way" Kami made a face in confusion which may have seen narrowing as Goku held up his hands in a 'no offence' kind of manner but there was a seriousness still in the Saiyajin as he continued. "See…I thought whenI let Piccolo go, I'd feel better…"

Wait…this was about Piccolo? As said Namekian watched the scene unfold his mind feebly attempted to decipher the words or understand what was happening but he would just have to wait it out, a tension and stillness in him then as he watched and waited with curiosity. Then Goku would say the words, not dissimilar to things he'd heard from Gohan and even a few others but words he never the less had a tough time really hearing, and ever had he heard it with blame attached to a fellow member of the z senshi.

"But…it was still a mistake in the first place…even if I could leave the lookout as I pleased I wouldn't take the job, I am thankful for what you do most of the time but just know I can't take what you say as gospel…not anymore…I just disagree with how you handled the situation" Goku seemed to ramble but his expression told volumes of how much he meant every word.

"Goku, what are you talking about, absolutely I admit I can make mistakes but I can't help if I don't know what you're talking about..?" The Guardian tried but he may have wanted to leave it confusing and indecipherable when the truth smacked him in the face, Goku's tone firm and unfamiliar compared to his usual carefree self.

"Kami, _you left a little boy on his own_."

Stillness. Not a noise dared invade the tense moment as Goku said his peace, not one to pretend as he spoke. Piccolo couldn't believe what he was hearing, his mind blanked as he watched and came to realise just what was unfolding, and just what Kami had hidden. He had been accurate, the memory itself wasn't anything too terrible, nothing overly dramatic or revealing…but certainly enlightening. Clarifying thought no one was quite prepared to hear out, Kami scared and Piccolo bewildered as Goku continued: "I didn't know any better but you told me he was 'The Demon King' back again and just an evil who had to be stopped."

"Yes and thats what happened" Kami responded, unsure of what Goku was talking about or what argument he had for such words.

Goku's tone never became angry or upset, but it was frightfully honest and he seemed to dislike having to say such things but anything less wouldn't do: "no, no it's not" an intensity in the conversation growing as if heavier somehow. "You told me he was a villain before a single act of evil…and I made the mistake of believing it. I did believe it…that was until he met him, until I saw that fighter isn't the same demon I killed years ago. The Demon King wouldn't be above dirty tricks or heck, rigging the fight or even killing me in my sleep, his ego gets in the way at best but not any sense of honour."

" _Honour?_ " Kami responded a little harsher than he intended, a natural response to what must have seemed at the time a ridiculous word to use, almost as though he was offended.

However Goku never missed a beat and replied immediately and firmly "yes, do you honestly think The Demon King would bother to fight me at a tournament, size me up and learn about me…as though for the first time? The Demon King knows who I am and wants me dead, that's it, but at that tournament I met a different guy and I cant blame him for doing what you said he would; who stepped in to change things? _Nobody_ , you knew there was a kid who would grow up to fight me and, rather than try and befriend him or look out for him, you trained me to be able to kill hi-"

"There's no befriending a _demon_!" Kami snapped, like his ears hurt from listening and though me meant no malice the subject was not one he could listen to objectively as it became troublingly apparent. Piccolo meanwhile was shocked dumb, eyes wide and lost in the scene. He never knew or even thought for a moment that Kami and Goku might have had an exchange like this…and over him?

A lot of Goku's behaviour made more sense though, the sense bean at the end of the tournament, the parting of ways and really only wary approach but otherwise friendly nature in regards to their temporary truces. Goku didn't believe he was some pure evil monster from cradle to tomb, he didn't brand the Namekian by his father's behaviour and even regretted that he ever did. Come to think of it, Chichi did say all her boys had a liking for him, Goku included, perhaps that was why.

Kami and Goku stood in silence after the snap, nothing was hurt but Kami's pride, before the Saiyajin sighed and said softly "I'm sorry Kami but I disagree, I think…I think you do a lot of good…but that time you were too blinded by fear and the loathing of your own past, I can't _trust_ in that. I can't trust what you say when it comes to Piccolo and it's to an extreme. I don't think I'm ever going to stop thinking about how things could have been different and hopefully it's not too late" Goku said and stood, his meal finished and gifts given he doubted there was much more to say.

Kami luckily didn't hold anything against the young man for what he said, but was indeed thoroughly blinded and spoke as if to warn him, warn Goku that he was mistaken but it only made the accusation more real, Kami was not capable to thinking fairly. "Goku, he _is_ the villain I said…"

"How do you know?" Goku spoke as though casually and they weren't talking about something much more serious and made an excellent point "…you barely spoke to him."

"But I _know_. I know that he is incapable of change" the Guardians words sounding irrational and frankly harmful, harmful to speak and judge someone based of prejudgements and narrow mindedness.

"Well tell me something Kami…how come he hasn't come for me yet? How come he hasn't summoned demons back up and taken me on again, I'm not sure he really does _want_ to, he definitely doesn't have the same need for it as his father did."

Kami's voice disappeared, stunned silent and without further arguments, not to mention hearing his own voice sounding so closed and harsh not something the elder would care for. The nimbus cloud floated back slowly to its owner and waited, Goku looked Kami in the eyes softly, as though trying to ease the words spoken though nerves too sensitive had been hit directly and hard. "I cant be a guardian if being like you is what it means and I can't take what you say without questioning it…but I do hope things change for the better the next time I see him or you" and he smiled, his natural kindness shining through and meaning no ill-will.

Piccolo was in some shock as he watched them round up their conversation trying to fix the mood what they could and wishing each other well and everything sunk in. He couldn't help but recall the next times they would meet, their temporary truces and how he never did take the cheap shot or betray what trust was needed in their alliance however briefly it was. And maybe the words would manifest and develop later; Goku had a childhood with his adoptive grandfather who cared for him and loved him but a few years after this discussion he would realised his own original fate. Just what could have been if Gohan Sr hadn't found him and taken him in? If the older human hadn't braved the unruly child or dismissed him for being too troublesome and gave up hope?

While lost in thought the scene ended, Goku flew off waving a kind goodbye and Kami changed from his place in the memory to the very aware man who slowly and somewhat nervously shuffled closer to him. The old man joined him on his seat and let the information sink in, the memory having left it was indeed the man himself by him with a tension as he waited for the younger's reaction.

Piccolo didn't know what to make of it, it was was a moment almost lost in Kami's embarrassment shown to him with startling clarity. In the grand scheme of things it was a small thing, a disagreement, a tense conversation that didn't burn any bridges or change the course of anything really. But to know that it happened, to hear those words and for the prideful old man to finally let him see it…it meant something.

The old guardian's shoulders jumped at an unexpected noise, the man he thought might be angry or something similar was…laughing? It was quiet but there none the less, a small laugh reached sensitive ears and he could only turn to the younger with a baffled expression: "well I hadn't expected that response…"

The laugh was short but a smile tugged at Piccolo's lips still as he looked towards the elder and spoke "you really are an old fool, but thank you for showing me that…" he spoke sincerely and the other relaxed though was still thoroughly confused until Piccolo looked back off into the distance, nothing much to see but plenty to think about and mused "who'd have thought back then that I'd be here now?" It really was a miracle, as Goku had said no one tried to alter things on purpose, no one even thought change was possible until seemly too late, and yet here he was, doing all the good he was and caring for so many people.

"Not me, that's for sure" Kami admitted, accepting his old and very wrong self, a weight to his expression as though admitting a crime and though Piccolo couldn't comfort he didn't make an issue with the memory he saw. Yes, Kami was blinded by hate and fear but he was here now in his own way at very least accepting the truth and he wasn't hiding it anymore. No small feat for the skittish elder.

A quiet calm came over them after that, just in each others company for a few moments and strangely things felt better between them, more balanced and open. Piccolo felt he should ask more, but couldn't think of too much to ask, Kami had his limitations and his visions of his cushions far less abstract considering they had some influence on what he saw.

What's more he thought to ask more on the memory he saw, if he and Goku were alright afterwards or if it ever affected anything else. Instead of needed to ask however the answer crept into his knowing, naturally realising the knowledge was there and needn't request it from another person. His fusion less segmented as it had been before, Kami finally letting go and lowering the walls. So he asked one little thing on his mind, one thing that couldn't be answered as a fused person: "…do you ever think of fission, separating again?"

Kami finally smiled and answered a surprising "no," Piccolo having thought the man missed his independence and freedom "I think I forgot how thin my soul felt, halved for so long I lost what it was like to be whole again. We're different, you and I, or rather, me and him," Kami rambled but this made sense, they both knew exactly who _he_ was. "So much so that we can never be one person, but we can make a medley or something greater…I believe so anyway."

Making a medley? How poetic it sounded, he supposed it was a saying to be 'greater than the sum of your parts' when working together. "Well, I'm out of wisdom" Kami said suddenly and Piccolo facepalmed, he sounded so refined if only for a moment and then back to his old nutty self.

"I won't dispute that" the younger grumbled but at least the old fool was entertaining.

Kami's smile grew, the sharing of such a memory that had bothered him for a long time had been handled much better than he thought, perhaps he shouldn't be so cautious and just let things happen as they should. A lesson learned late is better than never. As he looked to Piccolo, the very person he had exiled in his mind and past actions as unchangeable and evil, he felt both undeniable shame in his previous judgements but also a bewildering awe. It was likely the younger would never accept just what he'd accomplished in life for as great as it was but that only made things all the more incredible.

The guardian's contribution done and genuinely 'out of wisdom' he sensed the scene about to change and just whom would be speaking to Piccolo next and smirked, "…besides…think he's getting a bit impatient."

"Hmm…who?" Piccolo asked, for a moment concerned it might be the Demon King again when the world shifted and rumbled like an earthquake, everything including Kami fading completely and into a new situation, lights flashed in a glaring artificial warning, mechanical and distant booming noises threatening and he found himself in a place he had been years before. Planet Namek.

 

* * *

 

 

The ship rocked and banged as Piccolo struggled to breathe, lights warning and beeping and the image of the Capsule Corp ship with its door wide open revealing the broken lands told him when this was. This was planet Namek during Goku's battle with Frieza, the very planet falling apart and volatile in its final moments. The Namekian felt heavy and sore, drained of energy and the burn of his slowly healing chest wound as he lay on the ships floor staring up at the ceiling. In reality he would be minutes from being wished back to earth and away from this carnage but as it was the memory controlled him and he couldn't move.

The jarring change from the previous scene would be going through his mind if here weren't given a distraction, in the past he'd been alone and unconscious for most of it but this time someone walked into view by the open hatch, someone that couldn't possible have done it in the past and never did. Obsidian eyes watched the figure step up onto the ship and smirk down at him; _Nail_.

The warrior stood in his usual garb, torn and beat up looking but the man himself appeared calm as he stepped onto the ship with quiet footsteps, all Piccolo could do was watch as the fellow Namekian approached without hesitance and sat by him, his body language friendly and more than comfortable. A slight smirk over his lips as Nail greeted "hey gorgeous".

Piccolo from his position could manage a rolling of the eyes, somehow his breathing a little easier then but his heavy body still vulnerable and lying down. Nails cheeky hello was mostly referencing how alike the two looked, the self-confident chancer that he was able to be very complimentary given that fact.

"What do you want?" Piccolo sighed, his physical discomfort not entirely welcome.

"What, the others get to talk but I'm not welcome?" Nail jested and Piccolo just rolled his eyes again, no malice and corrected his tone with "sorry, but you could have picked a better setting."

"It's your brain, knowing you it'll be symbolic…and no problem, you're under a bit of stress I suppose," Nail spoke so freely and even leaned back a little it was strange for someone to be so relaxed amount the stoic man, but then again Piccolo and Nail hadn't had barriers. Hell they'd barely had an introduction. They'd gotten to know each other by being close to one another, sharing memories fluidly and influencing the others existence. "Plus I can't imagine you'd be too happy…Kami's not your favourite company and you're father's a whole other issue on its own."

Piccolo felt strangely vulnerable, an not just because he could barely move, but it was strange to be…comfortable. Himself and Nail had never known each other significantly enough independently to have much awkwardness, not to mention facing him like this a rare and newer occurrence. "You've been on quite the spree, learned much?" Nail chimed, his tone chatty and familiar.

Piccolo gave up on breaking the hold the scene held over him, committing to how all he could dow as lay there and speak he did the latter, "…yeah, I'm not sure what I need before I wake up though to be honest" Piccolo pouted though the tired form.

"Feel better though?"

"Yes, very much…just somethings missing" Piccolo said frustratingly, he didn't expect his world to be fixed and neatly organised, life didn't work like that regardless and any order easily undone, but he did not quite feel ready to leave and that was the feeling that made him more lost than ever.

"Well we've been fused a long time, I cant imagine theres much from my life you don't know, just a few details here and there," Nail mused aloud, head resting in his hand casually and his own dark eyes looked over his friend. A thought occurred to him and a flash of a smile made Piccolo ask "what?"

"Nothing" he teased with a grin.

Obsidian depths just rolled but slightly amused, Nail one of the few to be silly with him "liar."

"What ya gonna do about it?" Nail replied in a tone, mocking a child's tone and Piccolo just smiled too at the juvenile banter, "damn" he conceded to Nail's flawless logic.

Nail only grinned wider and finally decided to explain: "think about it…you know me, and now the only times information surfaces is when a relevant question is asked, it draws out the answer from your, _our_ , subconscious, you have more memories and understandings than you know."

"I know this, what's your point?" Piccolo asked flatly, though curious where this was going.

"The important part is the questions!" he answered and his hands extending out for a moment as if this were some grand revelation and also not minding the others bluntness "your meditation isn't about your relationship with Gohan, it's not even about necessarily changing yourself but by meditating like this you're committing yourself to simply ask _questions_. So, since you know me, and since I'm not evil or senile like the others…just-"

"Just ask the questions i really want to know..?" Piccolo's brow raised at the idea.

"Exactly" the other smirked.

"It seems too simple" and indeed it did, he had barely asked Kami anything, their relationship not one where such an excised would be worth the strangeness, but with Nail? An outsider in many ways, able to objective and without the blinkers or bias of the Guardian and honest, both to himself and others with nothing to hide. Perhaps he was the right person for such a task. "I'm just here to help" Nail offered with friendly eyes and Piccolo knew it to be true.

Piccolo unable to do anything other than think and speak returned his gaze the the glaring lights of the ships ceiling and tried to think on what he could ask, things he wanted to know or just how to start. He figured no harm in asking what he did with Kami, especially given the spontaneous nature of their fusion the answer could be potentially less balanced than the elders. "Do you regret fusing...do you feel robbed?"

Nail's brow raised as he mulled over the question, a slight pout over his lips making the other worry who had the habit first or if it happened after they fused, and actually as he looked at the man Piccolo took in his features. They looked uncannily similar so some said, and the more Piccolo looked at the man the more he would have to assess the other to be an attractive Namekian. _Namekian_. But then, the features didn't look odd on Nail, were he to visit Earth he would appear no stranger than Dende, and Piccolo didn't think of either as ugly or unpleasant. But they were just that; visitors. It made sense for them to look foreign, attractive and interesting for their rarity and difference to the local blur of normality.

"I guess," Nail's deep voice brought Piccolo out of his thoughts, "…but it wasn't the fusing that did that: it was the attack on my home planet and, actually, fusing with you allowed me to assist in the planet's protection. And I have to say, you're having quite a colourful life, I'm not exactly short on entertainment" he smirked.

Piccolo gave a slight nod given his limited movement, still feeling heavy and burdened by battles passed, "…did you ever fantasise about your future?"

"Not much really, I was a guard of a stressed race after all and ready to lay my life down at any moment; as I eventually did." Nail spoke evenly, like any other fact and a genuine dedication to his life path.

"So you weren't pissed at the end of your life?"

"I was at Frieza and his men..." Nail laughed quietly, no anger in him at the topic but a logical and honest response.

"I meant in general…like…" Piccolo didn't know how to describe it in a way that didn't sound wishy-washy or cliche, "mad at life?"

"Oh, nope not really," the simple answer came easily "if I had died for nothing then yeah I guess I would be, but things worked out." The question continued to process in Nail's mind as he asked one back, curiouser and curiouser: "what about you?"

"Hm?"

"You asked that question for a reason, do _you_ feel robbed?" Nail asked as clearly as possible, the repetition of words also making it clear to the listener it was indeed a specific phrasing he had used.

"…No, I've got more than I ever thought I would…" Piccolo didn't know where to look, suddenly under Nail's watchful gaze and in no position to place his usual guard up, both physically and emotionally, Nail the most aware of his tricks and possibly even his triggers.

"Okay, so you're grateful and blessed, sure, but you were robbed once before…"

"Excuse me?" Piccolo's eyes narrowed, wondering where Nail might be taking this conversation, and just how blunt he might become, and knowing Nail he might not hold his punches. The look in Nails eyes told him so too.

"I've learned about you too, I see your memories and have felt in times of battle while others think you're calm and cool how petrified and worried you really are, I know how good you are at covering up you're insecurities and just when you have to do it…there's a reason you don't like looking at your younger self."

Silence. Piccolo couldn't respond and there was nothing he could say to make himself feel less exposed, Nail's intent of course to let him know just how vulnerable he was, "you know, you don't have to fix everything in this meditation, even just exposing the problem can help" Nail finally spoke after a few stunned moments, trying to keep the conversation going despite the stoic other half to it.

"…I know that."

A sigh left the Namekian but he still smiled, "still grumpy as ever…maybe you need laid."

The blush invaded immediately at such words and Nail burst into laughter, knowing just which buttons to press and how to tease Nail took some mercy "I'm just kidding…you'd still be grumpy old you." The mood lightened somewhat by Nail's cheekiness the only disturbance was the ship, a more significant rumble and clang in the surrounding area "but feel free to ask questions on that topic too, I'm hardly shy" he chimed.

"What would you know, you never took a mate?" Piccolo questioned, Nail's memories were that of a loyal guard and warrior.

"True, but was social and I know about Nameks more than you do, do you even know what happens when a Namek mates?" the answer wasn't meant to me intimidating, Nail's tone friendly and casual.

"I think so," Piccolo answered in a mumble "I know about reproduction and certain…things" and desperately tried to keep his face from heating up any further. Additionally, he knew if he asked the question usually Nail's memory would answer eventually, like unearthing a treasure that was always there but you had to know where to dig, when it came to sex he really hadn't asked too many questions and so the whole this was still so mysterious to him.

Then, as if to illustrate Piccolo's complete lack of knowledge, Nail asked what seemed to be a completely unrelated and random question: "…do you even wonder why you can change your eye colour?"

Piccolo was caught by the sudden turn and while he knew with patience the answer might surface to him but instead be rambled slightly off guard "what…no, what does that have to do with anything?" He could indeed change his eye colour, he'd even used it against Garlic Jr years ago to fool him into thinking he was under his control, a ki technique that came very easily to him otherwise he wouldn't have even thought to try it.

"It's an old defence mechanism" simply spoken.

"…against what?" Piccolo asked confusedly.

Nail smirked, knowing just how little Piccolo was aware of and explained, "unwanted mates…a Namek doesn't start an ovulation cycle until they've bonded with a mate, you know that?" Piccolo gave a short nod and tried to ignore the awkwardness of talking about such a subject, "well, when your body knows you've selected a mate it starts to change, ovulation and all that blah, as a form of defence you visibly can tell which Nameks are bonded and which aren't because their eyes change colour, its also spiritual though, for example its very very rare but if the connection were to become so detached from your original mate your bonded eye colour could fade, might even stop your cycle, its like a trauma to the whole system."

"How…bizarre" was the only thing Piccolo could voice as his mind processed the information Nail so easily rattled off.

"And that's actually why you can change eye colour at will, say there was a pursuer stronger than you and you didn't want to mate, the changed eye colour says you're mated and there's someone else to deal with too, you can pretend you're taken to avoid some conflicts. I don't blame you for not knowing that though, Namekians as a race are far less social since the exodus, not so neighbourly to other planets or travelling so that threat has typically diminished and most on the planet are direct brothers so there are no matings obviously. You and Gohan on the other hand…" Nail teased with a smirk and Piccolo tried to loo away and keep the blush down, the bastard didn't let up for long and he could practically feel how joyful the other was at how uncomfortable he felt.

The blush won, violet streaking across emerald flesh at the keen eyes implying all too directly the sensitive topic, but at the same time it did make some things at least a little clearer. "So if Gohan and I-" "When" Nail corrected with a devilish smirk and Piccolo tried to ignore the man " _when_ Gohan and I…mate…my eyes will change colour to say that I'm bonded with him?"

"Correct, and it's not just colour, like I said it's a spiritual thing, if Gohan was a namekian his would change colour too but as it is your ki would just probably become more prominent and readable to him" Nail elaborated, not mentioning the blush but his expression betrayed how he was thoroughly entertained.

Piccolo wasn't sure what to think of that, it was practical information but it also made things a bit more real, besides with mating habits like that it implied an importance and significance to it all especially as Namekian's souls and energies were so influential to their bodies. Also it implied that Namek's, while social and living in communities, when it came to sex it was rather rare, relationships not so casual and by that reasoning it wasn't strange for the move into a more physical and intimate relationship to be a significant leap and learning curve, perhaps more so than earthlings.

The ship rocked and the outside view looked angry, the ground cracking and steam the prelude to lava and other hellish horrors of a doomed planet, as a memory this would be close to the time the wish was made on the dragon balls and everyone was moved to earth for safety, and despite its appearance and instability, Piccolo felt lighter, calmer even, but he did know this question time would end soon. Nail also seemed to realise this as he took in a deep breath, their eyes locking and he began the bluntest talk yet.

"Look i'm not going to sugar coat or play around with motives, I'll say what I see...I see a young couple very much in love, you've got personal issues where you don't always consider yourself worthy of happiness and you're only recently taking a step into a shared life…" it took all the power Piccolo had to hold his tongue, the man was trying to help afterall, but to hear someone else so directly hit his insecurities on the head made his skin crawl, so badly wanting to hide behind all they ways he could prevent and create distance. "…And as for your partner you've made no mistakes in that choice: Gohan is honourable, strong, smart, gentle, patient, _attractive…_ "

Piccolo felt a burn in his ears as Nail listed that, of course Gohan was all those things but it was strange to hear it from someone else and especially someone that would share in his experiences to come, but as it was he continued to hear out where the other Namekian was going with this. Clearly he'd had a long time to think on these things, more than happy to offer advice and support on the matter and likely very curious about it all.

"…He has a sense of humour, he's brave and selfless; you feel like you don't deserve such a partner, his love or his life and the list goes on...and you know what, you blind idiot?" Nail extended, his tone firm but never hurtful, eyes soft yet strongly meeting Piccolo's gaze and all Piccolo could do was stare patiently, hoping Nail would clarify his own "Gohan thinks the exact same thing about _you._ "

Piccolo lay still, caught hearing such detailed praise from another person, and in the context of his relationship with Gohan no less, and just to know that others saw Gohan's feelings and intensity, like it wasn't some joke or strangeness for such a talented man to choose some freak for a bewildering reason. He didn't care what people thought of course, but the new perspective helped. "Now…that intelligent, wonderful young man...are you telling me you think he's wrong?" Nail finished and that unmovable curl over his lips was both pissing off and admittedly well deserved.

"…you're good" Piccolo conceded and despite all the tricky topics and direct hits the air was light, safe even.

"Well I've got to keep my wits sharp around here, never know what's lurking around the corner. You're a pretty fucked up guy you know that?" Nail laugh and Piccolo too felt a chuckle in his own chest.

"Thank you…for the advice, I mean; not the review of your hotel stay."

"No problem," Nail smiled and he was glad he seemed to have helped the struggling Namekian even a little bit, and he figured he could go further by making a joke and lightening the mood "so…let's gossip like teenage girls" and emphasised this by waving his hands excitedly.

Piccolo couldn't contain the short laugh at the sudden change and ridiculousness, "I'm not a teenage girl and neither are you" Piccolo spoke flatly as possible but still very entertained by the absurdity.

"Oh come on, let's talk about Videl, poor thing, Chichi sure has changed her tune, just how dreamy your boyfriend is but that neighbour android's kinda cute too, and don't get me started on that Angela chick" and with that both burst into laughter, Nail's words so silly Piccolo could only see them lightly however dramatic they may have been in reality, certainly a different list of life elements Piccolo ever thought he would have.

"You've gotten weird" Piccolo chuckled, rolling his eyes softly.

"Always been weird, then you put me in this wonderland of daddy issues" came the surprising and brave statement, others wouldn't dare speak to him like that but Nail knew how far to take something, Piccolo still found himself coughing in shock with wider eyes though, "that's certainly one way to phrase it".

But then Nail said something he wasn't ready for, knowing eyes his only warning: "what, shouldn't I talk about someone when he's in the room?"

'He's…in the…room?' Piccolo slowly processed, his mind freezing with a painful quickness, a sense of fright deeply rooted in his psyche making him still and shudder. He felt the Demon King's presence before seeing him, an eerie dread filling the air as the cloaked shadow like man came into view by the ship's entrance. As though mirroring Piccolo's internal freak out Planet Namek shook in a particularly violent tremor, the ships lights flickering and metallic parts screeching.

Nail saw the panic in Piccolo's eyes, suddenly so vulnerable by the King in great contrast to vulnerability by Nail, one trusted and fair without malicious motive and the other the stark opposite. Nail felt little in regards to the Demon King that wasn't on behalf of Piccolo, he was the only fusion without a history related to him and was by contrast without fear of him. Wary, yes, but not afraid.

Seeing Piccolo trying to keep himself calm while clearly in a difficult position Nail decided to bring something different to the scene. Logically Piccolo held the power, if Piccolo wasn't afraid or felt overwhelmed by the King's presence the man, while still his own person, would be subject to Piccolo's dominance. Not to mention all of the layers of suppressants Piccolo had placed over the mans soul and abilities in the mental plane he really was no threat unless allowed to be one. Logic alone however couldn't cure something so deeply complex.

Standing, Nail started a leisurely walk closer to the shadowy figure, an air of confidence something surprising enough for Piccolo to become distracted, at least a little though his heartbeat remained harsh and unforgiving. What was Nail up to? The Namekian walked over with his arms raised slightly, palms open and non-threatening as he spoke words which, if Piccolo weren't fucking terrified he may have laughed.

"I come in peace, oh colossal bastard…"

Piccolo's eyes widened and a confusing jolt of joy was felt in his chest, turning something so dark or him humorous was an unexpected help in diluting the ominous situation. Nail smirked, finding himself amusing too as he continued, "kindly leave your son be, he has fun and important things to do which do not include you as, no offence, you are at best a bit of a downer" and with that Nail started chuckling through his own words and Piccolo's fear faded enough that he no longer trembled.

The King remained still and watchful, uninterested and lacking the power to do anything else as though a dormant vision. "Still here? How unpleasant" Nail said frankly though his tone was amused and teasing, grin never leaving his lips and finally he did something to make the Demon King budge even if only a little.

Turning Nail walked back towards his friend and outstretched his hand in an offer to Piccolo, previously unable to move Piccolo hesitated as he tested his muscles yet again and though heavy and difficult he took the hand and was helped slowly, carefully to his feet. It was hard to describe what he felt when Nail did that, trying to process everything going on and what it could possibly mean while in such a confusing moment.

"Even here he can't do too much, your barriers on him keep him silent but you're still afraid of him, clearly," Nail spoke honestly, still holding Piccolo's hand in place as he looked him directly in a strong gaze, "this isn't my fight, I'm here when you need me but it's you that needs to face him; you don't have to do it in this meditation but he's clearly getting to you still."

Piccolo could only nod numbly at Nail's words of support which he genuinely came to hold dear, the planet shaking again in a particularly violent development. "Thanks," his voice eventually found itself "don't think I'll be stuck here too much longer," judging by the scene maturing to a point the planet wouldn't last much longer and having gotten what he could from Nail, at least for the moment. Not to mention realising where the power lay, Piccolo know technically that it was him and not the Demon King, but to see Nail with such abandon speak as he did and not shiver or fear, some perspective and size was given to the issue and to his father. The Demon King was not as he once was, times and people had moved on, stronger in fight and in heart and the shadow lingered because Piccolo didn't know how to shed it.

He couldn't fix everything, especially not something so deeply routed in him he would likely never realise all the effects the beast had on him be it from childhood, reputation or subjects yet unknown. But as it was he was standing in the mans presence, able to look at him and, while he still shuddered, refused to fall any more. He had learned so much and was definitely feeling far enough into the exploration that home wasn't so out of reach. A surprising grip tightened around his heart as he realised the further he got into the meditation the closer he was to leaving and the intensity of those he missed increased; looking forward to seeing Gohan and the others yet again.

"Fair enough," Nail chimed gaining Piccolo's attention again, his eyes betraying some deeper thoughts, "give that boyfriend of yours a kiss from me when you see him" Nail smirked with a cheeky glint in his eye. Piccolo let himself chuckle quietly and reply "of course."

Piccolo stepped backwards as if to move away and move on but Nail had other ideas, that mischievous air never changing, Nail's hand stopped the other Namekian and keeping him in place " _hey_ " sounded in a mock whine "I haven't given the kiss to _you_ to give to him." Piccolo blinked in confusion, the words not adding up before being surprised by Nail's grinning lips briefly and deliberately upon his. The kiss was stolen so suddenly he was still stunned as Nail pulled away and laughed, the tingle of contact quickly changing from experience to memory, "now remember; that's for Gohan" Nail reminded as if it were something simple as a cupcake and Piccolo could only laugh too. It was so silly and unexpected he felt thoroughly entertained and comfortable, with Nail at least. No wonder his humour became a little stranger after Planet Namek and not that he minded.

As the scene started to fade, the ship and the destructive planet outside slowly phasing from view and Nail offering one final reassuring smile, "…and good luck" he said with a small wave before disappearing too. At least from view, their fusions meaning he never really left but he was glad to have had their conversation as two separate individuals, what one knew and what one could accept or analyse were very different things indeed. Strangely enough Piccolo had to take a moment to ponder the feeling still present on his own lips, is was…weird…having someone else's lips on his own. At least it was done in good jest and Piccolo and Nail were, if anything, too close for it to be anything but harmless teasing. But still, perhaps it was his inexperience but the sheer difference in a simple kiss was quite something, the sensations nothing alike but both positive and friendly. Ghana even more so for obvious reasons.

Shaking his head of silly rambling thoughts Piccolo took in his surroundings yet again, not to mention he couldn't completely relax as one person never did leave the scene; the Demon King was silent and watchful as ever now in the dark world of cherry blossom trees again. There didn't seem to be anything to say or exchange so Piccolo did what he could, he stepped to leave and walk away.

Piccolo felt…good actually, he finally felt like he had gotten somewhere and thought maybe he should even head back, he no grasp on how long he'd been meditating outside of his mind, and he couldn't fix things regarding his father so might as well…

Suddenly a familiar but ever evasive rustle sounded amongst the sakura trees, his attention caught as he tried to find the source of the movement yet again. Catching a glimpse of the small boy, his younger self, his mind pushed all thoughts away and became fixed; Piccolo sped after the child pushing any doubts or insecurities away as he couldn't let this chance slip away again. There had to be a reason this boy kept appearing.

Slowly and silently the shadowy King followed too.

 

* * *

 

 

As Piccolo searched he came to realise he was being followed, very slowly but never the less his not so welcome father wasn't far behind, and while the Demon King wasn't on the offence he remained an ominous symbol if ever there was one. Nevertheless he couldn't let himself be distracted this time, he had to find that boy and see what would become of it. The terrain gradually shifted, there were still trees but more rocks as well, then the noise and visual of the waterfall and cliffside quickly joined the setting; and said waterfall was very, very familiar to the Namekian. Sharp eyes observed as the fleeting and quick small figure rushed inside of a cave and Piccolo knew he had him. Finally there was no place to run to…

So...why was he so nervous? His feet stalled and fingers twitched as his mind drew a blank, he needed to go inside the cave but his heart was beating so fast and his soul was screaming just to leave. But why? It was just a child, in fact it wasn't even that, it was an abstract vision of his younger self and there were no real world repercussions other than Piccolo's own observations.

Logic seemed to have no place however as Piccolo remained stalling, his steps slowing as he looked to the cave entrance with anxiety in his soul, blood pulsing in his ears and he simply stared. How ridiculous…after all that chasing and all that fuss he had to see this through. So, knowing he would regret leaving his meditation without finding out this mystery and especially due to cowardliness, Piccolo gulped and ignored his nerves as he walked inside.

The cave was dark but much like the real thing, it wasn't too deep and soon enough came to see the child curled up, hiding in the corner trying to be as quiet as possible and Piccolo stopped some feet away from him silently taking in the sight. This was his younger self, the child he once was and as the Namekian warrior looked over the being he couldn't help but think that the boy…was so terribly, terribly small. So tiny, so young, so vulnerable. True the boy possessed power to rival any typical earthling even so early in life yet…it was a child.

Piccolo was frozen to the spot as he tried to get to grips with his own confusing feelings, he had been that boy and survived so what was the problem..? This wasn't right, he thought as his heart threatened ramming against his ribs with strength, he wasn't just small, he was 'too small'. Too small to be on his own, too small to be so frightened, too small to be told he was a weapon and a weapon only…just…too damned small.

A feeling of anger bubbled up inside of Piccolo, a heartbreaking sight of his own youth a frightening truth to accept…he had always told himself he was fine, things happened which he handled and he was here today so what of it? But he couldn't deny it now, seeing the child with his own eyes, he felt something for his childhood he had never allowed before.

He wanted nothing more in that moment that to reach out and _protect_ the boy.

Piccolo never put himself first even nowadays, never mind to look back and think he deserved any better or that he should feel hard done by, but this was wrong. Were he to come across child so isolated and little today he would reach out or look for someone else to, on no account should he be left to the harshness without some kind of support. And that was from Piccolo's rough and realistic viewpoint, the one that knew the world wasn't fair and that pain on the road of survival was a given. But even when he left the young Gohan in the wilderness he'd kept an eye on him, Gohan had the choice to leave and go home, Gohan had people to fight for and a caring family waiting for his return. Piccolo did not.

Piccolo had nothing. _Nothing_. That little boy survived day to day because that's all he _could_ do, no one existed to come to his rescue, he expected nothing of the sort and was given no reason to. There was no show of kindness, no safe place, no praise, no pride…no one to _be_ proud of him. He hadn't thought to miss such things because he never knew such things…at least back then. Now, having grown and for life to have changed in such bizarre and wonderful ways…his past was unreal, startlingly wrong in his fresh gaze upon old scenes.

Slowly memories long since forgotten faded back into his knowledge, he remembered sheltering in the cave from harsh storms and winters, especially before he had perfected meditation ad controlling his body temperature; remembering the hunger, the bite of the cold, the nightmares both from experience and the Demon King. Knowledge handy for survival, telling how to hunt and gather but with none of the reassurance or comfort.

Sensitive ears twitched at a dull footstep back at the mouth of the cave, that shadowy figure of the very Demon King that caused all of this standing against the light of the outside. Piccolo let out a breath as he had to accept the bastard would likely always be there, always looming behind but hopefully after today the distance could be greater. He didn't even turn to face it; he had somewhere to be.

The boy hadn't moved from his spot, like aware he had nowhere to run though his eyes followed Piccolo in the darkness, a sharp watchful gaze one necessary to get by. Piccolo heard his father step closer and the boy shuffled further into he corner, clearly frightened and Piccolo decided enough was enough. The boy needed someone to talk to, and someone that wasn't just out to use him.

Piccolo, with inner strength he didn't know he had, stepped forward carefully to not startle and though the boy did shift defensively Piccolo stopped a couple of feet short and slowly lowered onto his knees before him so as to resolve the height issue. Close up the boy was even more tragic, such a youthful and innocent face wearing an expression that knew pain and danger, such delicate and small hands clutched into fabric in fright and eyes so big and expressive chose to show only determination and a betraying amount of fear.

Maybe he'd gotten soft, maybe it was the fact that it was a child and it was no secret he had a soft spot for them, or maybe he was finally seeing everything for how it really was. With a gentle tone that the boy likely had never heard, certainly never directed at him, he spoke "you've got a brave face…"

It was true, and the boys brows lifted slightly at the statement and though he avoided eye contact that wasn't defensive and strong he didn't seem to be shivering as he was before. "surviving out here on your own, it's not easy…" he mused and partly praised, the boy was working hard every moment just to live and get stronger. He was met with a shy silence, which was fine, and so he decided to address things more directly.

"You know who I am, right?" Piccolo asked keeping his voice kind as possible, volume just above a whisper and the boy nodded. "and…you know I'm not _him,_ right?" Piccolo asked as he pointed over his own shoulder towards the Demon King. The boy paused, big eyes looked between thema few times and though an unsure expression graced his featured he gave a hesitant nod. Piccolo understood the boys confusion, he'd have been told all that he was and was meant to be by the cruel man through memories and visions, so he went further "and neither are you…"

The boy didn't say anything but a world of questions passed behind those eyes, confused and curious but still afraid he remained silent. It hurt to witness but Piccolo soldiered on as an unexpectedly powerful tug on his heart made itself known, and as he spoke that tug only seemed to turn into a tear, a breaking and shattering he hadn't been prepared for.

"I can't make things easier for you, I wish I could…" a painful pang resounded in his chest and a sting behind his eyes came at the simplest of words, he couldn't fathom the intensity of what he was feeling just talking to the young boy before him, he heard his own words once having said them and just to know he 'wished' for anything, to change something about back then shattered guards he had never challenged before. "…but what's done is done."

He couldn't help but think of what the boy was going through; the harsh nights, the helplessness, the fear and isolation. "So…have you met the woodsman and his family already?" the boy's expression seemed to darken but he nodded and Pistol continued "so you remember when he had his dogs chase you and he called you a monster, afraid of you as they barked and tried to bite you..?"

"Y-you still remember that?" the boy asked in a voice too quiet, too little and sweet for the world he struggled in. The sudden reply made Piccolo pause in surprise, the voice heartbreakingly fragile and to hear it, a voice he couldn't have recalled in his wildest attempts, only made the boy all the more real.

"…of course" Piccolo said softly, wondering why his younger self might ask such a thing.

"But you're so powerful now, older," the boy explained, a confusion in his voice that was so very childlike "that's _nothing_ …"

Piccolo blinked as he took in the words, of course, with all his father's rantings of power he must seem invincible to the younger, trivialising all past scrapes and hardships. But he did remember those things, he did remember the bruises and breaks, the chills and hunger, the fear and pain.

"It's not _nothing_ …" Piccolo started to explain, but as he did his voice only shook more and his eyes threatened to spill tears in a shockingly vulnerable moment "…neither is the night it was below freezing and you didn't have your ki control down and you were in so much pain, or when the visions he sent were so strong and adamant they kept you from rest yet you had to train or they'd get worse, and that voice scared you already so you did what it said." The boys eyes widened as he watched his future self recount the horrors, seeing how they left invisible scars in their wake opening up to teach him something "that time during training when you hurt your arm and lost too much blood too quick, you felt dizzy and sick and no one was around, and the time you freed…" Piccolo felt a tightening squeeze in his heart as he listed and he felt both better and worse for it, like setting a broken bone to heal, his voice trembling "…that time you freed a bird from a wire fence and he…" he nodded towards the shadowy figure "told you to 'let the weak thing die'…and you didn't. And then the that time you did, out of fear and the horrible visions he put you through the first time you _disobeyed_. All the times he told you the world despised you, all the times you were told you had to do right by _him_ , all the times he told you anything and no one else was there. It _stays_ , it shapes parts of you…"

The boy tried to get up to leave and it was a quick instinct that let Piccolo easily capture the child's hand in his, "do you want to leave so I don't see you cry?" he asked.

Slowly the child made eye contact with him again and big eyes betrayed everything, amongst everything else like the fear, the sadness and loneliness and even hatred…he saw the bravery. Such strength and resolve in a tiny thing.

Piccolo's own eyes watered, he shook his head and wondered what the hell he was thinking, a deep breath was drawn to steady his voice as he continued "I wish I could tell you that it'll all just melt away when the voice fades, when _he_ goes…but they don't. And you know what else, he's _wrong_ and you can do all wrongs by him and he can't do a damn thing, not after a while, and…and everyone doesn't hate you, all it takes is one and you know what?"

The boys eyes were so mixed with Piccolo's words, all he could do was nubby follow along and reply a quiet "what?"

And thats when Piccolo lost the battle and a tear betrayed his control, rolling silently down an emerald cheek. "There's Gohan, so thats one person…" a swelling of pride and comfort he'd missed coming back full force in that moment "so he's wrong, and then there's Goten, and there's Chichi, and Goku, Dende, Vegeta, Seventeen, Videl, and so, so many more that we will fight for and care about and whom care about us…and compared to all of them, all of _us_ , what can he do..? Things don't necessarily get easier…but they get _better_ , I promise."

He really did, he wished he could take that fear away from the boy's eyes but he couldn't, he was sure it was still echoed in his own too. His younger self seemed to be battling with the waves of emotion he'd never been invited to think about before, he seemed upset and frustrated, confused and trying to handle all at the same time, eyes brimming with threatening tears also when he asked "so then…why is _he_ still here?" referring th the Demon King.

Piccolo just sighed and for the first time cast a short chance at the shadow behind him, confirming he was still lurking in the background and returned his gaze to the boy, "…I haven't figured that part out yet," and slowly, as though asking permission, Piccolo reached out a careful hand and wiped a tear from the younger's cheek. He felt much more comfortable around children, they liked him for a reason he never understood himself but he felt less awkward with them. As the child trembled, small arms crossed and uncrossed in a fidget not knowing ow to handle the emotions bombarding his little soul Piccolo did something he rarely did. He slowly brought him into a hug and just held the boy; something he never had back then.

The boy shook and no words were needed. For the longest time he just comforted his younger self, felt his trembles and some tears, the phases of sadness to putting on a brave face only for it to falter again, the youth so unused to leaning on anyone else, and he felt something, not unlike when he had watched Gohan fight Cell; he was watching himself fight a battle much bigger than himself in many ways, and doing so with such resilience. He was proud of that boy. His own eyes stung and he tried to blink the tears away, in a moment too powerful and full of confusing feelings he could barely stand it yet didn't want to let go.

For the longest time it was all he could focus on, just comforting the child and seeing him through he difficulties as best he could, eventually the surroundings faded back into darkness like when he'd begun, the shadow too, though he didn't fade so much as left to go elsewhere and Piccolo reluctantly loosened his hold to look the child in the eyes one last time. A half smile he couldn't control curled his lips as he saw his skin puffy from crying and Piccolo wiped a tear away with his thumb carefully. "You're gonna be just fine kid" his own voice shaky but believed every word. The child gave a slow nod, and looked like he wanted to smile but he hadn't learned what that was yet.

There was a natural instinct in him to not let him go, to see something so vulnerable and young, he wanted the rules of this reality to change and he could care for him, make his life that bit better and safer. A future out of his hands, already taken and played out in his own past and present. The boy deserved more, any child did, and he was no different - only deprived. But he was allowed to wish. Allowed to wish that something could be done or had been done.

Eventually he loosened his arms completely but their gaze never broke, and in that bittersweet moment he watched the boy fade too, like borrowed time correcting itself, and he realised that there he was…'right at the beginning' again. That same cherry blossom void of his meditation that he'd been trying to change for so long now, and yet…it was different. The darkness was still there, the trees still stood and the petals still fell…but _he_ was different. He wasn't at 'that' beginning anymore…he was in a new beginning.

He stood slowly, muscles needing a stretch as he shook of the weights and painful remnants he could and kept the ones he should. Despite the tiredness and heartache he felt lighter than before, not so muddled or low, he was looking up and with better sight and a more open heart to take what came his way; a thick skin for the bad things and bravery for the good things.

He owed it to himself…he owed it to the little boy that spent so long alone and afraid. He might not have been born out of love, but he had died for it...and now he lived for it. He owed that life some happiness and he knew where to start…the very person that would shower him in compliments no matter what.

Ultimately, he was glad he did this, there were a few things that concerned him but he was much better. Happy even. And he knew one thing for sure though…he missed Gohan dearly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Thanks so much for reading I know this was a long one but hope you all enjoyed it!
> 
> A few things in this chapter:
> 
> In the Garlic Jr saga Piccolo could change his eye colour pretending to be affected by the black water mist, I just wanted to write that into the story somehow. Also one of the very first romance fan-stories I read with Piccolo his eyes changed colour for similar reasons and I've just always liked the idea since. Cannot for the life of me remember the title though it was so long ago. Anyway it also mirrors the effect of the bite from Saiyajins in this story. *I know Krillen also changed his eye colour in the Garlic Jr Saga but to be honest as this saga wasn't even in the manga I put that to the directors just not thinking things through well enough seeing as that technique doesn't resurface with any other humans but Piccolo's ability to change his body does.*
> 
> Also in this Goku has gifted Kami the 'Bansho Fan': for those that don't know, in Dragon Ball in order for Goku and Chichi to get married they had to extinguish the flames on Fire Mountain and they had to find and use the Bansho Fan. When they were in Octagon Village there were instructions for the fan in Namekian and it never gets expanded upon. However in 'Journey to the West', the book the Dragon Ball franchise is based on, the Bansho Fan is very similar to two fans: one used by a princess and the other is the Banana Palm Fan (Bansho-sen) which belonged to two demon brothers. My DBZ Nerdiness needs to stop…
> 
> Next chapter is called 'Welcome Back'. Expect a very happy Gohan and a heated reunion! (while it's not the 'full thing' definitely expect a mature rating! x)


End file.
